Trasparenza e purezza del Cristallo
by Ida59
Summary: Questa storia è la mia personale visione di come avrebbe dovuto essere il 7  libro della saga di Harry Potter: è dedicata a tutte le fans di Severus Piton, in un modo o nell'altro deluse da HP7, ed è a loro offerta come consolazione.
1. Parte 1 cap da 1 a 4

**Raccolta "Cristallo Nero"**

_**Trasparenza e purezza del cristallo **_

_ovvero_

_**La compagna**_

Autore: Ida59 (novembre 2007 - aprile 2009) - Earendil (con molti appassionati inserti poetici)

Beta: nessuno

Censura: VM18

Genere: introspettivo, drammatico, avventura, romantico, erotico.

Personaggi: Severus e Crystal, con la partecipazione di Voldemort, famiglia Malfoy, Lupin, McGranitt, Harry, Hermione, Malocchio.

Pairing: Severus/ Crystal

Epoca: HP7

Avvertimenti: Lemon e What if, ma, fuor d'ogni dubbio, ora so con certezza che la mia personale interpretazione del personaggio di Severus Piton è perfettamente IC.

Riassunto: Questa storia è la mia personale visione di come avrebbe dovuto essere il 7° libro della saga di Harry Potter: è dedicata a tutte le fans di Severus Piton, in un modo o nell'altro deluse da HP7, ed è a loro offerta come consolazione.

Raccolta: Cristallo Nero. Questa è la storia che conclude la trilogia di Cristallo Nero dopo "Luci e ombre del Cristallo – ovvero – La studentessa" e "Forza e resistenza del Cristallo – ovvero – L'innamorata". Questi titoli, apparentemente complessi, hanno delle spiegazioni molto semplici. Cristallo Nero, sono gli occhi di Piton, ovviamente, profondamente neri eppure intensamente luminosi; ma vi è anche il richiamo al nome di Crystal e, cosa più complessa, il riferimento alle caratteristiche fisiche del cristallo, rapportate a quelle del personaggio di Piton. Luci e ombre, riflesse e assorbite dalle tante facce del cristallo, così come Severus è apparenza di oscurità in fondo alla quale risplende vivida la luce, per chi ha il coraggio di affacciarsi sulla sua anima. Forza e resistenza sono altre caratteristiche dei cristalli, duri a scalfirsi, ma sono anche le caratteristiche di Piton che, pur nell'infernale situazione in cui si trova, osannato dai Mangiamorte e odiato da coloro per i quali, invece, continua a rischiare la vita, prosegue a fronte alta compiendo ogni giorno il suo dovere. Trasparenza e purezza, infine, sono due caratteristiche che rendono particolarmente prezioso il cristallo, e qui stanno a significare che, finalmente, anche Piton può togliersi la gelida maschera d'impassibilità e mostrarsi trasparente alla donna che ama e, progressivamente, anche ai vari personaggi della saga e ai lettori, rivelando la reale purezza e integrità della sua anima.

Molto più facile, invece, comprendere la seconda parte del titolo: Studentessa, Innamorata e Compagna sono le fasi attraverso cui passa Crystal che, da impertinente studentessa, tramite la via indubbiamente dolorosa dell'innamoramento, arriva a essere la vera, affidabile e insostituibile compagna di Severus Piton. _Per sempre._

Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Crystal, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà e occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

**Nota 1**: L'evoluzione dei personaggi 

Indubbiamente è il personaggio di Crystal che compie il percorso di evoluzione più complesso, di crescita e maturazione, e che, da impertinente studentessa, tramite la via indubbiamente dolorosa dell'innamoramento, arriva a essere la vera, affidabile e insostituibile compagna di Severus Piton, passando attraverso le fasi scandite anche dal sottotitolo delle tre storie (Studentessa, Innamorata e Compagna). Il suo personaggio nel progredire della storia si modifica così profondamente, con una notevole crescita in tema di maturazione, responsabilizzazione e modo di affrontare la vita.

Severus, invece, non cambia in modo particolare nella sua sostanza interiore, ma solo nel suo lasciar trasparire all'esterno la sua intimità e i titoli delle tre storie sono calibrati esattamente su questo suo evolversi. Diciamo che in "Luci e ombre" Severus affronta se stesso ed i suoi lati positivi e negativi, accettandoli entrambi e scegliendo definitivamente la luce (figurativamente rappresentata da Crystal) anche quando sembra precipitare nel baratro dell'oscurità di un omicidio ordinato. In "Forza e resistenza" metto alla prova la sua scelta per la luce e la capacità di tenervi fede anche quando si trova definitivamente scagliato nell'oscurità infernale della sua nuova vita da Mangiamorte e anche quando la luce (Crystal) sembra averlo abbandonato. In "Trasparenza e purezza", con il ritorno della luce (Crystal) nella sua vita, anche se con dolorosa intermittenza, matura progressivamente la capacità di Severus di mostrarsi agli altri per come è interiormente, cioè di rendersi "trasparente" (da qui il suo progressivo svelarsi a Hermione, Remus, Minerva, Narcissa e, infine, in modo quasi totale, ancora e proprio a Hermione che per prima aveva saputo intuire la sua vera essenza) perché, finalmente, Severus riesce a brillare di luce propria e non più solo riflessa da Crystal: ha compiuto infine il suo percorso di redenzione, sacrificando coraggiosamente la propria vita e rinascendo ad una nuova esistenza, finalmente felice.

**Nota 2**: L'importanza degli occhi dei personaggi

Cristallo Nero, sono gli occhi di Piton, ovviamente, profondamente neri eppure intensamente luminosi; cristalli di luce, anche se si tratta di una luce nera, ma spesso più luminosa di ogni candido fulgore; cristalli che assorbono la luce, ma, anche, la rifrangono con mille diverse sfumature, così è in quegli occhi che si può comprendere, per chi sa e vuole leggere, la sua intima essenza, il suo dolore e il suo amore, la sua disperazione e il suo coraggio, i suoi rimorsi e la sua redenzione.

Occhi come specchio dell'animo: non potrebbe esserci migliore definizione dell'uso che faccio in questa storia dei suoi occhi e della loro potenza espressiva.

Eppure, ed esattamente all'opposto, il duro cristallo degli occhi di Severus diviene anche la negazione della sua umanità, lo specchio che riflette, ma anche respinge, la rossa brace del potere di Voldemort. Su quel nero cristallo scivola impotente l'oscurità di Voldemort, finalmente sconfitta.

Ben diversi sono gli occhi Crystal, che somigliano (se pur "romanzati") a quelli di mia figlia.

Sono azzurri, ma anche grigi, sono chiari e luminosi, ma sanno essere cupi e foschi: sono screziati dall'oro del sole, ma possono anche essere percorsi da plumbee nubi.

Ed ecco che gli occhi di Crystal diventano il cielo in cui Severus si specchia, cui tende le mani tremanti, in cui vede la sua rinascita da un passato che lo ha troppo a lungo tenuto dolorosamente incatenato all'oscurità.

Diventano il punto d'arrivo e il premio supremo.

E' il sole della speranza e del futuro che illumina gli occhi di Crystal e che si riflette nell'anima di Piton dandogli la forza di compiere il suo dovere, per quanto difficile sia.

La luce del sole, piena di calore e di vita, che illumina la profonda notte degli occhi di Severus.

**Nota 3**: La genesi di "Cristallo Nero"

Cristallo Nero ha subito diverse vicissitudini e modifiche sostanziali dal lontano marzo 2003 fino alla sua conclusione nell'aprile 2009.

_Marzo 2003 – Il primo sogno (La studentessa) _

E' stato il mio primo "sogno ad occhi aperti" su Piton, fra me e me, appena mi sono innamorata del personaggio e ancora prima di sapere che esistevano le fan fiction e che ero in grado di scriverne una. Subito dopo ho scoperto il mondo delle FF, ma c'erano sul "mercato" troppe studentesse di età "avanzata", così ho optato per un'insegnante (Rhoxane di Antica Magia) che all'inizio del 2003 era uno spunto molto meno inflazionato.

Ma l'idea iniziale è rimasta lì, per anni, nella mia mente e nel mio PC, con il titolo "La studentessa" e appunti vari manoscritti di una buona parte della storia, che si sono stratificati nel tempo (compresi quelli che sono poi finiti anche nell'ultima storia della trilogia) e con un'idea solo vaga per la sua conclusione. Ma a quel tempo pensavo a tutta un'altra storia, molto "leggera" e divertente, come sono i primi capitoli di "Luce e ombre": poi i personaggi mi sono decisamente sfuggiti di mano…

_Luglio-Novembre 2004 – L'idea iniziale (La studentessa)_

Dopo oltre un anno, quindi a metà 2004, ho potuto ripescato l'idea: a quel tempo le fanfiction pullulavano ormai di donne d'ogni specie che venivano affiancate a Severus, quindi anche la studentessa poteva andare bene.

Il 5° libro era uscito ormai da un anno e aveva confermato in pieno ogni mia interpretazione della psicologia di Severus, mi aveva regalato lo splendido strumento dell'Occlumanzia e rivelato quella strana profezia che poteva avere mille interpretazioni.

Ho creato il personaggio di Crystal come donna molto forte perché volevo farne il cardine della storia, al posto di Harry Potter, e le ho dato un passato che rendesse la profezia adattabile anche a lei (vedi data di nascita, descrizione dei genitori che hanno sfidato tre volte Voldemort e poi ne sono stati uccisi, infanzia nell'orfanatrofio Babbano, ecc. ): nell'idea iniziale (vaghissima) sarebbe dovuta essere lei l'elemento decisivo per sconfiggere Voldemort.

Questa struttura significava che Crystal rischiava di apparire come una tremenda Mary Sue (da qui l'avvertimento nella premessa di "Luci e ombre") e ho veramente giocato col fuoco con il suo personaggio.

In quel momento, il titolo era ancora il banalissimo "La studentessa": sarebbe diventato "Cristallo Nero" solo due anni dopo e mai avrei pensato che sarebbe divenuta una trilogia.

_Dicembre 2004 - febbraio 2006 – La nuova idea (La studentessa diventa Cristallo Nero e poi si sdoppia)_

A fine 2004 ho interrotto la storia quando ero circa a metà perché ero ormai arrivata al momento in cui dovevo chiarirmi l'idea sul finale, ma JKR ha annunciato che il 6° libro sarebbe uscito nel luglio 2005 e non sono più riuscita a scrivere neppure una riga, nella totale incertezza circa la correttezza della mia personale interpretazione della psicologia del personaggio di Severus, timorosa di poter essere clamorosamente smentita.

Quello era anche il periodo (2005-2006) in cui ero stata ripetutamente attaccata per l'OOC "evidente" del mio personaggio e alcune mie storie erano state rifiutate da un sito (che ora non esiste più) a causa dell'OOC del personaggio.

Con l'uscita del 6° libro (luglio 2005) si è capito che la profezia aveva tutto un altro valore e gli elementi che avevo preordinato per il personaggio di Crystal erano diventati inutili per la trama, perché era la distruzione degli Horcrux l'elemento chiave per la sconfitta di Voldemort, e quello poteva benissimo farlo direttamente Severus.

Ad ogni modo, la caratterizzazione psicologica di Crystal quale donna molto forte mi è tornata poi molto comoda per affiancarla ad un Piton da tutti ritenuto assassino e traditore, ma non da me: non l'ho mai creduto tale, neppure mentre leggevo quella tremenda pagina in cui uccideva Silente!

Ecco, di questa cosa sono molto orgogliosa: dopo aver letto HP6, dai piccoli indizi che JKR aveva lasciato, sono riuscita a capire esattamente come erano andate le cose. Ho anche organizzato (ultimi mesi del 2005) un "Processo a Piton" sul "Sotterraneo di Piton" di Forla (tenutosi da febbraio a novembre 2006): su MagieSinisterForum (sella sezione "Severus Piton" .net/?f=805194) ho riportato tutte le deduzioni/arringhe difensive (molte delle quali scritte insieme a Nykyo) che, oltre un anno prima, hanno anticipato punto per punto TUTTE le rivelazioni di HP7 relative a Piton!

Dopo l'uscita del 6° libro ho anche capito che avrei dovuto dividere la storia in due parti: "La Studentessa" (intanto il titolo era già cambiato ed era diventato "Cristallo Nero") era ambientato nel 5° anno e sapevo che mi sarebbe stato impossibile gestire una storia d'amore nel corso del 6° anno, con Piton che sapeva fin dall'inizio di dover uccidere Silente, né, del resto, riuscivo a chiudere la storia all'interno del 5° anno perché nei capitoli che avevo già scritto ero ormai arrivata a primavera inoltrata e mi rimanevano ben pochi mesi prima che arrivasse il fatidico momento del Voto (che avviene appena finito il 5° anno di scuola)

Ho così dovuto modificare completamente la struttura e la trama della storia, il cui finale inizialmente programmato, per altro, era ancora vago nella mia mente (e c'era il vuoto assoluto sul "nuovo" finale) e cercare titoli aggiuntivi. Sono nati così "Luci e ombre del Cristallo – La studentessa" e "Forza e purezza del Cristallo – La compagna". Ma il secondo titolo ancora sarebbe cambiato e una nuova storia si sarebbe in seguito aggiunta.

Il nuovo finale di "Luci e ombre" prevedeva che Crystal se ne sarebbe andata, senza aver mai dichiarato il suo amore, lasciando Severus perché bloccata dalla sua paura di abbandonarsi all'amore, mentre "Forza e purezza" prevedeva la "riscrittura" di HP6 dall'esclusivo punto di vista di Severus, quindi il ritorno di Crystal e il finale con la progressiva distruzione degli Horcrux.

La lunga interruzione nella stesura di "Luci e ombre" è imputabile, infine, anche al fatto che il 2005 è stato per me un anno particolarmente denso di lavoro, con pochissimo tempo disponibile per la scrittura.

_Marzo-maggio 2006 – Incidente di percorso per "Luci e ombre"_

Nel marzo 2006 ho così ripreso a scrivere la storia, con le idee ben chiare, ma vi è stato un nuovo, imprevisto, incidente di percorso.

Stanca di leggere su EFP orrende storie in cui Piton violentava e torturava le sue giovani studentesse, che poi naturalmente s'innamoravano follemente di lui (ho combattuto diverse battaglie con Erika per far sparire quelle schifezze dal suo sito!), ho deciso di inserire quei terribili capitoli (dal 18 al 20) in cui Piton violentava la giovane Jamie (se ci ripenso, ancora mi chiedo come sono riuscita a scriverli: è stata una cosa veramente atroce immaginare la scena e poi metterla nero su bianco!).

Quei tremendi capitoli sono stati scritti cronologicamente prima dei capitoli 16 e 17 e la loro inserzione, inizialmente non prevista, mi ha obbligato a modificare ancora una volta la storia inserendo anche i capitoli 16 e 17 e portando Crystal a dichiarare il suo amore per Severus, per essere poi costretta a farle fare un drastico passo indietro.

Del resto, non potevo proprio costringere il povero Severus a violentare una ragazzina e poi abbandonarlo a se stesso: non avrebbe mai potuto farcela, da solo. Crystal, volente o nolente, doveva assolutamente essere al suo fianco ed aiutarlo.

In questo frangente il passato di Crystal, già dipinto a fosche tinte per il motivo di trama prima evidenziato, mi è venuto molto comodo e ho potuto modificarlo aggiungendo l'elemento di violenze subite quando era molto giovane che mi aiutava a sostenere la sua attuale paura di amare ma, al contempo, la poneva nella insostituibile posizione di poter "perdonare" Severus (e solo lui sa quanto aveva bisogno di quel perdono per potere andare avanti!) per l'atroce atto compiuto su Jamie.

Così, ignorando l'esigenza iniziale di non far nascere tra loro alcun rapporto d'amore, affinché Crystal potesse andarsene alla fine della storia lasciando Severus ad affrontare da solo il 6° anno con il Voto e l'assassinio di Silente, l'amore tra i due protagonisti è prepotentemente venuto alla luce e Crystal gli ha infine dichiarato il suo amore, prima alla fine del capitolo 17 (la mia beta, Nykyo, in pratica mi ha imposto di scrivere questo capitolo, convincendomi che sarebbe stato troppo crudele fargli violentare Jamie senza prima lasciargli fare l'amore con Crystal!), e poi ancora nei capitoli 21 e 22, dove il cupo passato di Crystal emerge per "consolare" Severus.

Però, poiché il finale di "Luci e ombre" non poteva assolutamente cambiare, ho dovuto fare i salti mortali per riportare la storia sui binari prestabiliti, è mi sono dovuta inventare veramente di tutto (perfino l'impotenza di Severus, povero caro, del resto perfettamente giustificata dal punto di vista psicologico!) per tenere lontana i due innamorati, arrampicandomi sugli specchi per fornire una migliore motivazione della paura di amare di Crystal, fino ad arrivare alla sceneggiata finale di Severus (quanto mi è costata scriverla!).

Considerato ciò che mi è stato detto, sono molto soddisfatta se i miei lettori non hanno notato alcuno stacco tra i capitoli 14 e 15 ed i successivi: devo farmi i complimenti se sono stata così brava, perché far quadrare il cerchio mi è costata un'immensa fatica di approfondimento psicologico delle possibili reazioni dei personaggi.

_Giugno 2006 – maggio 2007 – La lunga pausa_

In questo periodo, all'inizio ancora molto denso di lavoro, ho gestito la parte finale del "Processo a Piton" (fino a novembre 2006) e ho aperto MagieSinisterForum (a dicembre 2006) proprio mentre JKR annunciava che il 7° libro sarebbe uscito nel luglio 2007, bruciando di un anno tutte le previsioni sull'uscita dell'atto finale della saga e togliendomi d'improvviso il tempo che credevo di avere a disposizione per scrivere il secondo atto della mia storia.

Il Forum mi ha tenuto molto impegnata nei primi mesi del 2007, mentre intanto costruivo in modo minuzioso il secondo atto di Cristallo Nero che volevo fosse, nella sua prima parte, la personale visione di Piton del 6° anno e, nella seconda parte, la mia soggettiva visione/attesa del 7° libro, con le mie personali idee su come la saga si sarebbe dovuta concludere con Piton "vivo" (sì, il timore che JKR me lo uccidesse era enorme!) e indiscusso eroe e salvatore del mondo magico.

_Giugno-novembre 2007 – novembre2007-aprile 2009 – La nascita della Trilogia (ovvero, alla ricerca di un terzo titolo)_

Pur avendo le idee molto chiare e di nuovo molti appunti manoscritti, non ho fatto in tempo a finire di scrivere "Forza e purezza del Cristallo" prima dell'uscita del 7° libro.

Ciò non è però stato un problema perché la struttura e la trama della storia erano ormai ben precise nella mia mente e gli avvenimenti del 7° libro non hanno per nulla intaccato la mia storia e li ho così tranquillamente ignorati, preferendo di gran lunga le mie idee rispetto ai noiosi campeggi del Trio e alle continue e involontarie incursioni di Harry nella mente di Voldemort, sua unica possibilità, senza l'aiuto di Piton, di scoprire e distruggere gli Horcrux restanti. No, decisamente molto meglio le mie idee e il nuovo Patronus che avevo ideato per Piton.

Ad ogni modo, i flash back, che dovevano comporre la prima parte della terza storia e dare la visione di Piton dei penosi avvenimenti del 6° libro, sono diventai molto più lunghi di quanto inizialmente prevedessi e mi sono resa conto che dopo 16 capitoli la storia vera e propria (cioè il "mio" 7° libro) doveva ancora cominciare.

Così ho di nuovo cambiato la struttura di Cristallo Nero, che è diventato quindi una Trilogia, e ho ancora una volta dovuto trovare un nuovo titolo: "Forza e purezza del Cristallo – La Compagna" si è sdoppiato in "Forza e resistenza del cristallo – L'Innamorata".

Quanta forza e resistenza ha dovuto avere il povero Severus, con tutto le sofferenze che gli ho inflitto in questa storia, tutto solo ad affrontare una realtà che diventava incubo, senza neppure il sostegno della sua amata Crystal! E quanta sofferenza anche per me, a scrivere questa storia in prima persona, obbligata a immedesimarmi in un Severus che lentamente scivolava verso il baratro della più totale disperazione!).

Così è nata anche l'ultimo atto, "Trasparenza e purezza del Cristallo – La Compagna", storia nella quale Crystal sarebbe veramente diventata la sua compagna, fino in fondo, e il personaggio di Piton sarebbe diventato sempre più trasparente (ma **non** per questo OOC) rivelando progressivamente la sua più intima natura.

Le due storie sono state scritte senza soluzione di continuità, visto che erano state pensate per essere un'unica storia e le mie idee erano ormai molto chiare sulla struttura, trama e finale e addirittura già delineate per capitoli, anche se poi, non si sa come, il numero finale dei capitoli è diventato ben oltre il doppio: da un'unica storia con 15 capitoli ho finito per concludere con due storie di 16 e 34 capitoli, pur se, a livello di trama, tutto è rimasto assolutamente invariato e ho solo aggiunto qualche "particolare" qua e là.

La stesura della terza e ultima storia (Trasparenza e purezza) ha richiesto un tempo molto lungo (novembre 2007 – aprile 2009) sia perché nel marzo 2008 ho aperto l'archivio di MagieSinesterStorie, che nei primi mesi del 2008 mi ha portato via molto tempo, sia perché l'anno 2008 è stato un anno veramente terribile in quanto a mole di lavoro, riducendo quindi drasticamente il tempo che potevo dedicare alla scrittura della storia che, dal suo canto, è diventata anche molto lunga (in assoluto la più lunga che io abbia mai scritto).

_**Trasparenza e purezza del cristallo **_

_ovvero_

_**La compagna**_

**INDICE**

1. La nuova Mangiamorte 9

2. Cristallo nero 20

3. Parole nella notte 29

4. Segreti 40

La nuova Mangiamorte

Devo andare.

Questa sera, nella tetra fortezza dell'Oscuro Signore, rifugio dell'orrore e della malvagità, si festeggia l'arrivo di una nuova adepta della spietata setta dei Mangiamorte.

Per fortuna, il nostro padrone ci ha lasciato soli, senza alcun preavviso, colto da un inaspettato impegno cui solo lui può far fronte: nessuna Cerimonia di Marchiatura delizierà quindi i miei nuovi amici.

Un sospiro rassegnato sfugge alle mie labbra, amara e sottile piega sul mio volto pallido: so bene che riusciranno ugualmente a divertirsi, ma io non sarò obbligato ad assistere.

Mi alzo controvoglia dalla poltrona e richiudo il libro, fra le cui parole ho invano cercato un conforto che non esiste.

Sono ormai passati oltre quattro mesi dalla notte in cui ho ucciso il mio amico Albus e della mia anima è rimasta solo un'ombra lacera, soffocata dall'orrore della mia tragica vita di Mangiamorte.

_L'ombra dell'anima mia_

_fugge in un tramonto di alfabeti,_

_nebbia di libri e di parole._

_L'ombra dell'anima mia!_

_Sono giunto alla linea dove cessa _

_la nostalgia_

_e la goccia di pianto si trasforma_

_alabastro di spirito._

_L'ombra dell'anima mia!_

_Il fiocco del dolore _

_finisce,_

_ma resta la ragione e la sostanza_

_del mio vecchio mezzogiorno di labbra_

_del mio vecchio mezzogiorno _

_di sguardi._

_Un torbido labirinto _

_di stelle affumicate_

_imprigiona le mie illusioni_

_quasi appassite._

_L'ombra dell'anima mia!_

_E un'allucinazione_

_munge gli sguardi._

_Vedo la parola amore_

_sgretolarsi.__1_

Ancora e sempre penso a te, mia dolce Crystal.

Nella nebbia sfocata di una nostalgia che scolpisce lacrime di alabastro sul mio volto pallido, la tua dolce immagine svanisce in un indistinto tremore del cuore. In questo labirinto di dolore che imprigiona la mia anima, dove nego ogni illusione e celo le tue labbra al mio desiderio, lo sguardo di stelle che non potrò più sfiorare si allontana per sempre e l'amore, che invano arde in me, lento e inarrestabile mi consuma.

Lascio la mia confortevole e spaziosa stanza, doveroso premio per un valente assassino, ora indiscusso braccio destro dell'Oscuro Signore, e mi avvio lungo il corridoio diretto al salone di questa macabra fortezza.

Questa sera avrò lo spiacevole onore di conoscere un'altra anima perduta che, come molte altre in questi ultimi tempi, viene a ingrossare le già pingui fila dell'armata del Male.

Mentre cammino lentamente lungo il corridoio esterno, dalle grandi bifore istoriate osservo il grigio paesaggio emergere appena dalla bruma leggera, retaggio della pioggia recente. Come solitari fantasmi, gli alberi si levano dal nulla, protendendo scheletriche dita verso un cielo addormentato, implorando le ultime gocce di pioggia di lavar via il sangue incrostato nei rami.

Mi fermo un attimo e mi avvicino alla finestra, dove minute gocce di pioggia, come lente lacrime, rigano piano il vetro e corrono via, giù, verso l'ombra del nulla. Le seguo, sfiorando appena con dita leggere la vetrata fredda, cercando di rincorrere sogni che non esistono più e speranze affogate nel ritorno di un passato opprimente.

Odo il tuo nome nel vento

e come aghi che trafiggono l'anima

i tuoi ricordi si confondono nella pioggia battente:

cerco di coglierli nello spirito,

ma fuggono via come demoni in corsa,

o sogni troppo audaci per farsi realtà.

Sei lontana, e la distanza cruda e immensa

è la prigionia che mi circonda.2

Attraverso le piccole gocce impaurite, distinguo appena tremule ombre muoversi piano: illusioni perdute di una vita bruciata, triste melodia che culla il mio cuore rassegnato, ormai incapace di guardare in alto, verso la stella del mio amore.

Qualcosa brilla, nel riflesso scuro del vetro, quasi come luce di stella, sogno perduto nell'oscurità del cielo.

E' una lacrima.

Splende nelle tenebre dei miei occhi, ostinata figlia di un sogno che non vuole morire, perla d'amore tramutata in dolore. 3

Chiudo gli occhi per trattenerla e appoggio la fronte sul vetro freddo: vorrei solo lasciarmi sprofondare in quell'inconsistente oblio, sospirato riparo a troppo penosi ricordi.

_La pioggia ha un vago segreto di tenerezza_

_una sonnolenza rassegnata e amabile,_

_una musica umile si sveglia con lei_

_e fa vibrare l'anima addormentata del paesaggio._

… … …

_La nostalgia terribile di una vita perduta,_

_il fatale sentimento di esser nati tardi,_

_o l'illusione inquieta di un domani impossibile_

_con l'inquietudine vicina del color della carne._

_L'amore si sveglia nel grigio del suo ritmo,_

_il nostro ciclo interiore ha un trionfo di sangue,_

_ma il nostro ottimismo si muta in tristezza_

_nel contemplare le gocce morte sui vetri._

_E son le gocce: occhi d'infinito che guardano_

_Il bianco infinito che le generò._

_Ogni goccia di pioggia trema sul vetro sporco_

_e lascia divine ferite di diamante._

… … …

_Il canto primitivo che dici al silenzio_

_e la storia sonora che racconti ai rami_

_il mio cuore deserto li commenta_

_in un nero e profondo pentagramma senza chiave._

_La mia anima ha la tristezza della pioggia serena,_

_tristezza rassegnata di cosa irrealizzabile, _

_ho all'orizzonte una stella accesa_

_e il cuore mi impedisce di contemplarla._

_O pioggia silenziosa che gli alberi amano_

_e sei al piano dolcezza emozionante:_

_da' all'anima le stesse nebbie e risonanze_

_che lasci nell'anima addormentata del paesaggio!__4_

M'impongo di riscuotermi e proseguo con un amaro sospiro, invidiando fredde lacrime di pioggia che possono perdersi nel nulla.

_Loro_ _non hanno alcun dovere da compiere_.

Irrigidisco il passo e mi raddrizzo, mentre il mantello ondeggia elegante alle mie spalle, e mi appresto a imboccare l'ultimo tratto di corridoio che porta al salone centrale, quando odo voci e risate dietro l'angolo.

Mi fermo di colpo e resto in ascolto, trattenendo il fiato.

La voce strascicata di Lucius porge galanti lodi alla donna, mentre lei, in un pudico gioco di cristalline risate, le respinge soave.

Il sangue mi si ghiaccia nelle vene, mentre un lungo brivido mi scende giù in profondità per la schiena.

E' proprio Lucius che stamani ha annunciato che avrebbe condotto alla fortezza la nuova aspirante Mangiamorte.

E quella, inconfondibilmente, è la voce di Crystal.

Chiudo gli occhi e mi sento morire.

No, non può essere.

Non la mia Crystal.

Non lei!

Mi artiglio il braccio sinistro con ira furiosa: questo orrendo marchio non deturperà la pelle delicata della donna che amo!

Non lo permetterò!

Non sono soli: c'è anche Rabastan con loro e le sue proposte verbali hanno ben poco di delicato.

Con circospezione mi avvicino all'angolo e mi sporgo appena.

Lestrange ha allungato il braccio attorno alla vita di Crystal, ma lei, con un gesto noncurante, ne ha allontanato la mano e prosegue affiancata a Lucius che le porge gentile il braccio: lo ignora con educata tranquillità, tornando a ridere vezzosamente con lui per più discreti complimenti appena ricevuti.

Ancora, Rabastan allunga la mano, deciso, e la pone con una pacca sul fondoschiena di Crystal che sussulta appena. Mentre si gira per liberarsi dell'indesiderato contatto, colgo i fulmini irati dei suoi occhi, lampi d'oro in un plumbeo cielo.

- Tieni le mani a posto!

Stringo i pugni e mi mordo le labbra: Rabastan allunga la lista delle mie vendette, guadagnandosi uno dei primi posti.

- Inutile che fai tanto la difficile, bella mia: se vuoi diventare una Mangiamorte, dovrai essere molto carina con me! – la apostrofa Lestrange.

Con un balzo silenzioso esco dall'angolo.

- La fortezza è al completo, stanotte, e tutti i letti sono occupati. – continua Lestrange, insolente. – Quindi, dovrai forzatamente condividerne uno. Il nobile Malfoy ha già una moglie che occupa il suo, - ghigna subdolo, - ma io sono gentile e ti permetterò d'infilarti nel mio! – conclude soddisfatto, ghermendola per un braccio per attirarla a sé.

Lucius sorride maligno, mentre incrocia il mio sguardo tagliente.

- Ho l'impressione che tu abbia un pericoloso rivale, Rabastan. – dice in un soffio, indicandomi.

- Lasciala! – sibilo, sfoderando la bacchetta.

Lestrange arretra con il busto quanto basta per evitare il pericoloso contatto, ma continua a stringere, possessivo, il braccio di Crystal, che mi guarda come se vedesse un fantasma, gli occhi spalancati che riflettono le fiamme nere dei miei.

Un lampo di luce e Rabastan rimbalza contro il muro stringendosi la mano ustionata.

- Non osare toccarla! – ringhio minaccioso, il volto teso in una maschera inespressiva. – Se vuole diventare Mangiamorte è solo merito mio che l'ho adeguatamente indirizzata in tal senso già da tempo: quindi sarà _il mio letto_, che doverosamente allieterà, questa notte.

Crystal non riesce a controllare lo stupore per questa mia forte affermazione: lo leggo nitido nei suoi occhi, anche se non riesco ad andare oltre, perché protegge accuratamente i suoi pensieri.

Perché è qui?

Perché afferma di voler diventare Mangiamorte, ma poi non sconfessa la mia bugia, così evidente per lei?

Mi scruta negli occhi e anch'io sono costretto a mascherare ogni pensiero: non posso permettermi che Lucius, che già mi osserva con sospettosa sorpresa, faccia pericolose incursioni nella mia mente, quindi, non posso neppure lasciare che lei veda il mio immenso amore.

Non oso credere, invece, che Crystal possa essere qui per me.

Perché mia ama.

Ancora.

Sarebbe il più bel sogno che si avvera, ma, allo stesso tempo, anche la più terribile dannazione: sapere che è solo colpa mia se lei è in così grave pericolo, proprio qui, nella tana del Serpente.

- Perché non può essere lei a decidere? – chiede Lestrange, forte del suo atletico e attraente aspetto, sempre massaggiandosi la mano, ma rivolgendo verso il bel corpo di Crystal uno sguardo bramoso che lo porta pericolosamente in cima alle mie priorità di vendetta.

La bacchetta vibra nella mia mano salda e alcune scintille eruttano dalla punta.

- Hai forse dimenticato, Rabastan, che, quando il Signore Oscuro non c'è, sono _solo io_ a dare gli ordini? – sibilo minaccioso a labbra quasi serrate, il viso come marmo.

Vorrei solo poter rivelare a Crystal tutto il mio rispettoso amore.

Vorrei sorriderle dolcemente.

Invece, quasi non ho il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi: anche lei mi crede un traditore?

Lei che un tempo ha saputo vedere oltre la mia odiosa maschera e sondare l'oscurità della mia anima, lei che conosce ogni mio atroce rimorso ma anche il mio profondo amore, anche lei mi odia, adesso?

E' qui per vendicare la morte di Silente, dopo che ho annientato anche il suo amore per me?

Vuole uccidermi?

Se solo non avessi ancora dei doveri da compiere, le offrirei subito la mia gola, inerme.

Per me sarebbe la morte più dolce, agognata perfino, se solo sapessi che questo la renderebbe felice.

Sto sognando di morire per mano della donna che amo: se non è delirare questo!

Uccidimi fermando il tempo,

e le mie ferite saranno gioia di vita

sapendo che mi ami ancora

dopo l'oblio gelido dei miei inverni:

la nebbia ci ha separato,

ma ora sei qui, miraggio reale,

fantasma di una vita che mai ho vissuto.5

Lucius mi fissa ancora con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, probabilmente infastidito dalle mie parole che gli rammentano che sono io, ora, il preferito dell'Oscuro Signore.

Poi rompe gli indugi: porge deciso il braccio a Crystal e la conduce verso il salone, mentre Rabastan lancia il suo contrattacco.

- Ma non sarà troppo affollato, il tuo letto, Piton?

Spalanco gli occhi per un istante, stupito, mentre vedo Crystal girarsi e fissarmi, totalmente incapace di nascondere la sua spaventata incredulità.

Lucius stira le labbra in un sorriso quasi divertito: evidentemente conosce qualcosa che io non so.

- _B – e – l – l - a_. – sillaba silenzioso davanti al mio sincero stupore.

Rimango senza parole.

- Severus, è piuttosto evidente, per tutti noi, che la mia passionale cognata è di nuovo _particolarmente_ interessata a te, ora che godi nuovamente della piena fiducia del Nostro Signore e sei secondo solo a lui! – spiega Lucius, insinuando maligno. – E tutti conosciamo molto bene le ossessive manie di Bellatrix!

Vedo l'orrore diffondersi sul bel viso della mia amata Crystal, mentre il cielo dei suoi occhi annuncia tempesta.

Vorrei solo poterle spiegare cosa sta accadendo.

Stringerla fra le braccia e sussurrarle tutto il mio infinito amore.

Ma non posso: il mio dovere m'inchioda a questa crudele finzione.

Rabastan le si avvicina di nuovo ed io, inorridito, lo squadro con sguardo di fuoco, cercando di impedirgli di parlare. Ma è troppo tardi.

- Dai Severus, non ti schermire! – sogghigna lascivo. – Bellatrix mi ha confidato che sei stato il suo migliore amante, l'unico che sapeva farla godere a lungo, intensamente e ripetutamente, per tutta la notte!

La sua oscena risata mi perfora la mente, mentre mi chiedo a cosa starà pensando Crystal.

- Sono quasi vent'anni che Bellatrix non entra nel mio letto, - affermo gelidamente rigido, - né intendo più permetterglielo. – sibilo deciso, il viso quale implacabile maschera inespressiva, guardando negli occhi la donna che amo infinitamente, senza poterle spiegare nulla, senza poterla tranquillizzare.

La sto facendo soffrire, lo capisco dai suoi movimenti contratti e insicuri, e mi odio per questo: io, che solo volevo la sua felicità, sono riuscito a procurarle dolore più di chiunque altro.

Ma ancora non oso sperare che la fonte delle sue sofferenze sia l'amore per me, incredibilmente ancora vivo dopo ciò che ho fatto.

Non voglio sperarlo: la delusione sarebbe insopportabile.

Eppure, per un fugace istante di miraggio, è proprio questo che ho intuito in quel suo sospiro represso.

So bene che le nostre anime sono ormai separate da quel lampo di luce verde, dalla mia gelida voce di morte che ha distrutto la nostra breve e felice unione, ma nel mio cuore arde inestinguibile la nostalgia di un sogno bruciante e doloroso: che quel passato torni a farsi realtà, superi gli abissi delle mie azioni e unisca nuovamente due anime prigioniere di un ingiusto destino.

Siamo così vicini, amore mio, ma la crudeltà di questa guerra ci separa ed io non posso neppure tenderti la mano. 6

Questa cena, che si trascina lenta, è un incubo infinito.

Crystal è alla mia destra, mentre Lucius, con Narcissa, la chiude dall'altro lato, impedendo ogni sconcia pretesa di Rabastan.

La donna che amo è al mio fianco, ma non ho neppure il coraggio di sfiorarla e pavento l'orribile momento in cui dovrò portarla in camera mia, nel mio letto, e finalmente saprò la verità.

Odio o amore?

E' terribile, ma non so che cosa desiderare.

Il suo odio significa che un giorno lei potrà essere felice, lontano da me.

Il suo amore vorrebbe dire la speranza di un futuro che rinasce, quale ostinata Fenice, dalle ceneri di ciò che credevo di aver distrutto.

Però significherebbe anche che Crystal è terribilmente in pericolo.

La sua vita è più importante della mia felicità. E del mio futuro.

Ma il mio cuore di dannato ha ripreso a battere e non vuole rinunciare alla speranza.

_D'ogni dolcezza vedovo,_

_tristo; ma non turbato,_

_ma placido il mio stato,_

_il volto era seren._

_Desiderato il termine_

_avrei del viver mio;_

_ma spento era il desio_

_nello spossato sen._

…

_Chi dalla grave, immemore_

_quiete or mi ridesta?_

_Che virtù nova è questa, _

_questa che sento in me?_

_Moti soavi, immagini,_

_palpito, error beato,_

_per sempre a voi negato_

_questo mio cor non è?__7_

Rimango con il capo chinato a fissare il piatto, temendo di non riuscire più a mantenere la totale impassibilità del mio viso.

Non ho neppure il coraggio di guardarla: già la desidero troppo così, senza rivedere quanto è bella!

Non la ricordavo così bionda: i morbidi riccioli brillano d'oro alla luce ondeggiante delle candele.

Un tempo lontano, quasi in un'altra vita, le mie dita si sono immerse, infinitamente golose, in quella cascata dorata, mentre le punte dei riccioli ribelli solleticavano deliziosamente il mio viso.

Il ricordo del profumo intenso, del sole e della libertà, così fortemente connaturato a Crystal, ancora m'inebria i sensi.

Respiro a fondo, ma solo l'odore unto del cibo riempie le mie narici.

I suoi occhi sono grigi, ora, mentre io rimpiango il cielo azzurro e profondo in cui potevo perdermi e sognare l'amore.

La cena procede, con sontuose portate servite da povere Babbane rese schiave per il piacere dei Mangiamorte, che, nei tavoli attorno al nostro, allungano rapaci le mani, prenotandosi al notturno sollazzo.

L'imprevista assenza di Voldemort ha risolto, almeno per il momento, il guaio in cui si è cacciata Crystal, rinviando ogni decisione sulla sua "vocazione".

Lei discorre tranquilla con Lucius, magnificando la sua preparazione nelle Arti Oscure, cui proprio io l'avrei iniziata.

Sa bene che mentivo, quando l'ho affermato, ma ora sta approfittando della mia stessa menzogna.

Ogni tanto mi lancia qualche occhiata furtiva, troppo breve perché due menti ben protette possano scambiarsi informazioni, ma il mio cuore batte impazzito al suo sorriso, lasciandosi di nuovo irretire in vortici di illusioni mai del tutto sopite.

Appassionate parole d'amore giacciono silenziose sulle mie labbra, incapaci di spiccare il volo in questo osceno ambiente, dove il sesso è solo umiliazione imposta da mani violente che frugano senza pietà in poveri corpi indifesi.

Reprimo un sospiro, mentre finalmente mi volgo a guardare la mia amata Crystal e ardo di desiderio, intenso sogno d'amore che svanisce nella torbida ombra delle mie colpe passate.

_A me repente,_

_con più tumulto il core urta nel petto;_

_more la voce, mentre ch'io ti miro, _

_sulla mia lingua; nelle fauci stretto_

_geme il sospiro._

_Serpe la fiamma entro il mio sangue, ed ardo;_

_un indistinto tintinnio m'ingombra_

_gli orecchi, e sogno; mi s'innalza al guardo_

_torbida l'ombra.__8_

Rabastan afferra una ragazza e le mormora qualcosa all'orecchio.

Un istante dopo, tre povere schiave si prodigano verso di me: l'una invano implorando d'essere scelta per deliziare la mia notte, promettendomi sconosciuti piaceri; l'altra offre il piccolo seno acerbo alla mia bocca che, ostinatamente serrata, sfugge di lato in un deciso rifiuto; mentre l'ultima strofina sensualmente il ventre piatto sul mio braccio, scendendo verso la mano che, veloce, si sottrae all'indesiderato contatto.

Crystal osserva tesa la mia reazione, con gli occhi spalancati e trattenendo il respiro.

- Avanti, Severus, non fare il difficile! – esclama Rabastan contrariato. – Puoi prendertele tutte e tre, se vuoi, dato che sei tu il capo stanotte!

Allontano con gesto indifferente le tre donne e rivolgo uno sguardo d'odio intenso a Lestrange che si è di nuovo avvicinato baldanzoso a Crystal, ripetendo ancora la sconcia offerta del suo letto e promettendole, in cambio, calde raccomandazioni per la sua marchiatura.

Furioso lo allontano con una spinta decisa, poi mi alzo e mi pongo davanti a Crystal, quasi a farle scudo con il mio corpo.

- Per l'ultima volta, Rabastan, stai lontano da lei! – sibilo con voce gelida e minacciosa, il volto infine contorto da un'ira che non so più mascherare. – E' solo mia! Io l'ho istruita per un anno nelle Arti Oscure ed io deciderò se e quando sarà pronta per diventare una Mangiamorte.

Mi volto e afferro Crystal per un braccio, stringendola forte, e la trascino via da questa sala, dove troppi uomini stanno guardando lascivi il corpo della donna che amo e che vorrei per me solo, per proteggerla da tutto questo schifo!

Severus, amore mio, mi trascini veloce verso il tuo letto, vergognosamente sfuggendo al mio sguardo e ingiungendomi di non proferir parola, ma sono certa che sono ben altre le tue vere intenzioni.

Questa sera non ho potuto affacciarmi sulla tua anima, né leggere nella tua mente, come sempre ben protette da ogni incursione, ma negli sguardi di odio diretti a Lestrange ho letto il tuo amore per me.

Se solo avessi potuto dirti una parola, da nessuno udita, per tranquillizzarti!

Ti ho visto soffrire immensamente, questa sera, divorato dall'ansia di sapere perché sono qui.

Per un istante ho visto balenare la speranza, nell'infinita tristezza dei tuoi occhi neri: poi ti ho visto sopprimerla senza pietà, sospinto dalla paura per quanto può accadermi in questo posto spaventoso.

Eppure, dopo aver a lungo vagato senza meta, ora io solo inseguo l'intensa oscurità del cielo racchiuso nel tuo sguardo di tenebre, mentre mi osservi nell'ombra, con commosso stupore.9

Finalmente ti ho ritrovato e nulla al mondo potrà più dividermi da te.

Seduta innanzi a mari di paure sterminate,

propago lesto il mio silenzio nel vuoto

desiderando il tuo volto a colmarlo,

il sogno di averti qui a inebriarmi.

La paura nuota verso me

e l'attendo ferma, viva, nuda

respirando un passato che ho accanto

e che mi è lontano esistenze infinite.10

Io non ho alcun timore, Severus: ci sei tu a proteggermi!

Ti amo e voglio restare al tuo fianco, a qualunque costo.

Hai infinitamente bisogno di me e del mio amore: hai bisogno di sperare di nuovo e credere ancora nel futuro.

Ho terribilmente bisogno di te, Severus, e del tuo immenso amore: non posso più farne a meno!

Ho bisogno di amarti!

Cristallo nero

Severus trascinò dentro la maga con un ultimo strattone.

Era una camera molto spaziosa, arieggiata da due grandi bifore istoriate.

Fungeva da studio, con due grandi librerie stipate di libri che attorniavano una grossa e comoda poltrona di pelle, e da laboratorio, con un ampio tavolo da lavoro carico di provette e ampolle, e diversi vasi, contenenti misteriosi ingredienti, allineati in bell'ordine sugli scaffali. Due calderoni erano a lato del camino, spento anche in quella fredda sera d'inizio novembre.

In fondo alla stanza troneggiava un ingombrante letto a baldacchino, con pesanti tende di velluto verde scuro, in parte tirate.

Mentre Crystal osservava il luogo dove Severus aveva trascorso, in totale solitudine, gli ultimi quattro mesi dopo la morte di Silente, il mago era sempre rimasto rigidamente girato verso la porta, volgendole le spalle.

Aveva accuratamente sigillato l'ingresso, poi la sua bacchetta si era mossa nell'aria per insonorizzare l'ambiente e proteggerlo da ogni altra eventuale intrusione. Infine l'aveva riposta lentamente all'interno del mantello.

Rimase ancora a volgerle ostinatamente la schiena, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi e con i pugni serrati, quasi incapace di affrontare il momento in cui il suo destino sarebbe stato definitivamente deciso.

Temporeggiò, quasi immaginandosi che Crystal potesse aver levato la bacchetta contro di lui, attendendo un lampo, uno schiantesimo… o peggio.

Ma, alle sue spalle, ci fu solo un indistinto fruscio di abiti che si avvicinano.

Infine si voltò, occhi di fuoco e mascelle serrate, sibilando tra i denti:

- Allora, che cosa diavolo ci fai qui?

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Crystal gli si gettò addosso, stringendolo forte a sé:

- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo!

Rimase immobile, le braccia ancora abbandonate a lato, attonito, incredulo di quanto stava accadendo.

I suoi pensieri divennero parole che, dolorosamente, gli bruciarono le labbra:

- Ho ammazzato Silente: sono un assassino e un traditore. Come puoi amarmi, ancora?

- Non m'importa, Severus: ti amo! – esclamò la maga con impeto. – Sono certa che c'è una spiegazione. Ti amo! – continuò, le parole che si accavallavano convulse, con un leggero tono isterico. – Un accordo tra voi… la maledizione alla mano… te l'ha ordinato… non so perché. Tu gli volevi bene… non sei un codardo. Ti amo, Severus, ti amo!

Lo stringeva sempre più forte, affondando il viso nel suo petto, mentre lui ancora non ricambiava quell'abbraccio disperato, quell'amore che non riteneva di meritare.

- Sono solo un mago odioso, freddo e privo d'emozioni, incapace di provare sentimenti. – sibilò, allontanandola da sé con rigida determinazione. – Io sono solo oscurità, dolore e sangue!

- No, quella è solo la tua maschera! – si ribellò Crystal, cercando invano di riavvicinarsi a lui che la teneva lontana, con il braccio teso.

- _Io sono ormai diventato_ _la mia maschera!_ – mormorò con cupa amarezza.

- No, non con me, non per me che so guardare oltre a quello che vuoi mostrare, o che, forse, credi di essere stato condannato a diventare!

Il cielo degli occhi di Crystal splendeva, riscaldato da fiamme di luce dorata.

Rimase a guardarla in silenzio, quasi senza respirare, come fosse un miraggio che riportava la speranza nella sua vita, un raggio di luce che squarciava la sua oscurità, un nuovo futuro felice ancora possibile nonostante il suo passato.

Era lì per lui, incredibilmente, oltre ogni logica e razionale considerazione: nonostante l'avesse allontanata da sé, senza mai più cercarla, sebbene avesse ucciso Silente e fosse da tutti considerato un bieco traditore.

Crystal era lì perché lo amava e aveva ancora e sempre fiducia in lui.

Non riusciva a crederci.

Eppure, conosceva bene Crystal, la_ sua passionale _Crystal, fuoco indomabile che sapeva bruciargli il cuore e il corpo: se aveva veramente vinto la paura d'amarlo, nessuna maschera, d'argento o di marmo, avrebbe potuto fermare il suo impeto.

Tanto valeva toglierle entrambe.

_Poiché l'alba si accende, ed ecco l'aurora, _

_poiché, dopo avermi a lungo fuggito, la speranza consente_

_a ritornare a me che la chiamo e l'imploro,_

_poiché questa felicità consente ad esser mia,_

_facciamola finita coi pensieri funesti,_

_basta con i cattivi sogni, ah! soprattutto_

_basta con l'ironia e le labbra strette_

_e parole in cui uno spirito senz'anima trionfava._

_E basta con quei pugni serrati e la collera_

_per i malvagi e gli sciocchi che s'incontrano;_

_basta con l'abominevole rancore! Basta _

_con l'oblio ricercato in esecrate bevande!_

_Perché io voglio, ora che un Essere di luce_

_nella mia notte fonda ha portato il chiarore_

_di un amore immortale che è anche il primo_

_per la grazia, il sorriso e la bontà,_

_io voglio, da voi guidato, begli occhi dalle dolci fiamme,_

_da voi condotto, o mano nella quale tremerà la mia,_

_camminare dritto, sia per sentieri di muschio_

_sia che ciottoli o pietre ingombrino il cammino,_

_sì, voglio incedere dritto e calmo nella Vita_

_verso la meta a cui mi spingerà il destino.__11_

Un accenno di sorriso si adagiò infine sulle labbra sottili del mago e illuminò le fiamme nere dei suoi occhi:

- No, nessuna maschera per te, amore mio! – sussurrò piano, quasi tra sé e sé. – Per te voglio essere solo me stesso.

Crystal fu di nuovo contro il suo corpo e, questa volta, Severus la accolse nel suo abbraccio e la strinse forse a sé, senza parlare, senza respirare, per una sospirata eternità.

Poi si riscosse e sussurrò fra i suoi riccioli dorati:

- Ma questo non cambia nulla. Devi andartene da qui: sei in pericolo!

Crystal si sciolse un poco dal suo abbraccio e, ignorando totalmente le parole del mago, gli occhi pervasi da una incontrollabile passione, cominciò a parlare:

- Sei come trasparente cristallo nero, Severus, puro e luminoso. Così resistente e duro che nulla, quasi, può scalfirti. – sussurrò sfiorandogli piano la guancia, sulla quale due sottili striature lievemente più chiare ricordavano dove gli artigli dell'Ippogrifo avevano colpito. – La luce entra in te, ma tu la rifrangi e la scomponi in mille diversi raggi, fino a lasciartela sfuggire quasi del tutto. – aggiunse sorridendogli dolcemente. – Cristallo nero, freddo all'apparenza del primo tocco, eppure sai bruciare le mie mani… se solo potessi trattenerti abbastanza a lungo.

Gli occhi di Crystal rilucevano d'amore, mentre con la punta delle dita carezzava piano le labbra sottili del mago, appena dischiuse nel desiderio di lei.

- Cristallo nero, scintillante della tua luce interiore, non abbisogni d'altro e brilli in solitudine, bruciando il tuo dolore. – sospirò piano, perlacee lacrime a inumidirle gli occhi, - Cristallo nero, bello e prezioso nelle sue imperfezioni, la gemma più rara che io sola vorrei possedere.

E' nel tuo vuoto rarefatto che mi perdo,

cercando la dissoluzione nei tuoi pensieri,

è nel buio argenteo e nero dei tuoi sogni

che mi avvolgo dell'anima di cristallo,

come un profumo che lento, soave,

s'infrange silente sulle rive del mio amore.12

Crystal ancora sospirò, mentre il cielo delle sue pupille s'immergeva nella profonda notte dello sguardo di Severus.

- Cristallo nero, i tuoi occhi, amore mio, dove arde indomito il fuoco della tua anima!

Severus respirava a fatica, stringendo appena la sua donna fra le braccia, le labbra dischiuse, tremanti, e una lacrima a rigargli piano la guancia.

Crystal si sollevò in punta di piedi e, rapida, baciò quella goccia di prezioso cristallo, prima che fuggisse via, sussurrando ancora:

- Ti amo Severus!

Il mago la strinse forte a sé, affondando il viso ancora una volta nei suoi capelli, dove soffocò le sue parole:

- Crystal, amore mio!

- Perdonami, perdonami per averti lasciato solo così a lungo!

Severus continuò a stringerla a sé, sempre incapace di parlare, di esprimere l'immensa gioia di avere ancora la sua donna fra le braccia e di desiderarla di nuovo con tutto il proprio corpo, come sempre era stato, prima di quella notte orribile.13

Lei gli stava perfino chiedendo perdono, a lui, lui che era l'unico colpevole di ogni dolorosa situazione; era lì, rischiando la sua vita, solo perché lo amava.

Crystal amava lui: l'assassino, il traditore, il Mangiamorte!

_Sei venuta, o luce della luce,_

_a dar chiarore alla luce._

_Dai miei occhi _

_sono svanite le tenebre._

_La tua luce d'amore_

_ha sfiorato le mie membra;_

_la tua pura mano_

_ha accarezzato il mio cuore.__14_

Lo amava e aveva riportato la luce della speranza nella sua vita, proprio quando lui si sentiva proteso su quel baratro di follia, ormai oltre l'orlo, incapace di resistere ancora in quell'incubo tremendo che era diventata la sua vita dalla notte in cui, sulla torre, aveva obbedito all'ordine del suo unico amico, uccidendolo.

Non meritava quell'amore, lo sapeva bene, ma ne aveva un assoluto bisogno: doveva aggrapparsi a qualcosa di bello e di pulito o sarebbe irrimediabilmente sprofondato nell'Inferno senza più riuscire a uscirne.

Aveva bisogno dell'amore di Crystal, per continuare a vivere!

E _doveva_ vivere, per portare a compimento il suo dovere.

Aveva bisogno di amarla, con tutto se stesso, per tornare a essere un uomo, invece di un mostro.

La strinse ancora più forte a sé, come se avesse paura che potesse all'improvviso svanire, e sussurrò ancora:

- Ti amo, Crystal, ti amo!

Eppure, tenerla lì, fra le sue braccia, assaporando la più meravigliosa felicità che mai avrebbe potuto immaginare, significava farle correre un enorme pericolo: si trovava nel covo di Voldemort, dove l'orrore era la sola realtà e la morte l'unica aspettativa del domani.

Severus serrò stretti gli occhi: doveva proteggere il suo amore da tutto questo, a costo di allontanarla ancora da sé e perderla un'altra volta.

Doveva farlo, se la amava.

E lui amava Crystal, immensamente!

Eppure, non riusciva a scioglierla dal proprio abbraccio, sapeva che doveva farlo, ma non riusciva ad allontanarla da sé. Crystal gli resisteva, stringendolo forte con le braccia e lui sapeva che, se solo ne avesse perso il caldo contatto, se lei fosse di nuovo svanita dalla sua esistenza, questa volta il soffio della vita sarebbe uscito da lui, lasciandolo irrimediabilmente vuoto, incapace di continuare a vivere.

Sei il vento che sconvolge lo spirito,

sei l'essenza che mi conduce alla vita:

non allontanarti da me,

non perdere mai il contatto coi miei sensi,

perché appassirei come un sole spento,

che non sa più trovare la via al cielo.15

Crystal faceva ormai definitivamente parte di lui: simbolo di gioia intensa e luminosa speranza per il futuro e, al contempo, inesorabile terrore del presente, nel timore che, restandogli vicino, potesse accaderle qualcosa di male.

- Ti amo Severus e ho bisogno di te, quanto tu ne hai di me. – mormorò la maga, la voce soffocata contro il suo petto. - Lasciati amare! Permettimi di restare al tuo fianco, per sempre, come tua compagna!

Severus allentò un poco l'abbraccio per poterla osservare: la sua Crystal, così bella, così appassionata, voleva solo amarlo!

Questa volta non avrebbe più potuto impedirlo.

Le sorrise dolcemente, mentre altre lacrime luccicarono nel cristallo nero dei suoi occhi, facendosi strada tra le sue ciglia scure.

- Non mandarmi più via, ti prego! – lo implorò.

Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere sul suo volto pallido e teso, illuminato da un'insperata felicità: proprio lì, nell'infernale fortezza di Voldemort, negazione della vita e della pietà, la speranza stava di nuovo venendo alla luce.

Proprio per lui!

Splendeva come un sole, raggiante, nel cielo degli incantevoli occhi di Crystal, nel suo sorprendente amore per lui.

- Non ce la faccio: ho troppo bisogno di te! Non posso più farne a meno. – sussurrò piano il mago, quasi parlando a se stesso, mentre le lacrime scorrevano sul suo viso. – Tu sei l'unico sogno che è diventato realtà nel terrificante incubo della mia vita.

Con infinita delicatezza sfiorò con la mano la guancia della sua donna, in una lenta e impalpabile carezza, poi si avvicinò alle sue labbra per un dolcissimo bacio, che da troppo tempo si era imposto di non osare neppure vagheggiare.

Un appassionato sussurro d'amore, il respiro del cuore palpitante sulle labbra e il tempo che si ferma in un istante infinito di fusione delle anime.

_Ma poi che cosa è un bacio? Un giuramento fatto _

_un poco più da presso, un più preciso patto,_

_una confessione che sigillar si vuole,_

_un apostrofo roseo messo tra le parole_

t'amo; _un segreto detto sulla bocca, un istante_

_d'infinito che ha il fruscio di un'ape tra le piante,_

_una comunione che ha gusto di fiore,_

_un mezzo di potersi respirare un po' il cuore_

_e assaporarsi l'anima a fior di labbra!__16_

Un lento sfiorare di labbra, dolce e caldo, un avvicinarsi e allontanarsi, un perdersi e ritrovarsi, mentre i loro corpi giungevano a un più intimo contatto, in un desiderio che, crescendo, li univa sempre più.

Un dolce bacio pieno d'amore e delicata passione, colmo di speranze e di promesse, perdono cercato e concesso, in un desiderio finalmente ritrovato a pieno.

Un bacio vagheggiato ma mai realmente sperato, un bacio che tramutava un sogno in realtà d'amore.

- Crystal, amore mio!

Un appassionato sussurro, ardente di desiderio, mentre Severus stringeva a sé la sua donna, immensamente felice, e relegava per un momento in un recondito angolo della mente ogni sua terribile e legittima paura.

Ed ancora la baciò, con amore, con passione, con desiderio, la baciò ringraziandola d'esistere e di essere lì, con lui e per lui, tra le sue braccia, per sempre!

Crystal si abbondò all'estasi intensa di quei baci, dolci e delicati prima, infuocati e appassionati dopo, e si strinse a lui, forte, deliziandosi dell'ardente eccitazione che sentiva premere contro il proprio corpo, altrettanto infiammato dal desiderio per il mago.

Eppure, c'era qualcosa di strano: Severus le sembrava quasi stupito della propria evidente erezione.

Si staccò per un attimo, a fatica, dalle labbra del mago, per guardarlo in viso, cercando una risposta nelle sue iridi nere. Severus le sorrise dolcemente, un lieve imbarazzo sul volto: le sue guance erano imporporate dalla passione o era forse arrossito?

Il mago l'attirò nuovamente a sé, sussurrandole mille volte il suo amore: nelle orecchie, sulla gola, lungo il collo fino alla scapola.

Poi tornò a guardarla, con tutta la profonda trasparenza nera dei suoi occhi:

- Mi hai nuovamente restituito la speranza, amore mio, e la capacità di sognare. – sussurrò tra i baci che deponeva leggeri sulla pelle ambrata della maga. – Ancora una volta hai riportato in vita il mio cuore… e questa volta anche il mio corpo! – terminò con un lieve disagio, ma senza abbassare lo sguardo.

Crystal non era sicura di aver ben compreso:

- Che cosa…

Severus socchiuse un attimo gli occhi mordendosi appena un labbro poi, con molta semplicità, spiegò:

- Dopo quella orrenda notte, in cui violentai e uccisi Jamie, non sono più riuscito ad avere un'erezione. All'inizio l'ho imputato allo shock e al fatto che tu fossi lontana. - il mago si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro. – Ma dopo, anche se pensavo a te e ti desideravo, e per Merlino se ti desideravo! – esclamò in un soffio affranto. - Nulla, non c'era alcuna reazione. Ho provato anche a… - altro imbarazzato sospiro, - ma non ho mai ottenuto alcuna erezione. – concluse, deglutendo la sua confessione.

Crystal sorrise dolcemente sollevando il capo, mentre gli sfiorava piano la guancia striata dalle piccole cicatrici dell'Ippogrifo.

- Avevo appena contratto quel Voto maledetto. - esclamò mordendosi le labbra, la tristezza di nuovo negli occhi neri. – Non era giusto che ti tenessi legata a me, - sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, pieni di lacrime trattenute, - un uomo che non era neppure più in grado di amarti!

- Sciocco mago testardo! – esclamò Crystal con infinita tenerezza, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. – Chissà quanto hai sofferto, amore mio, tutto solo! – disse carezzandolo piano. - Invece, ti serviva solo un po' di tempo, e stringermi nuovamente tra le braccia baciandomi con la tua infinita e delicata passione!

Si avvinse ancora al mago, cercando con voluttà le sue labbra sottili. Lui la accolse tra le braccia, stringendola forte a sé e ricambiando il bacio con ardore, lasciandola quasi senza fiato, mentre il suo desiderio si faceva sempre più imperioso.

- Ho impiegato un sacco di tempo a capirlo, ma alla fine ho compreso che _sei stato tu _a manovrarmi e a spingermi a lasciarti. – disse Crystal, cercando di riprendere fiato. – Perché, perché l'hai fatto, amore mio, perché hai voluto rimanere da solo in questa tragica situazione? Perché non mi hai permesso di rimanerti vicino?

Per un attimo rimase a guardarlo, ansante, poi continuò:

- Non avevi forse sufficiente fiducia nel mio piccolo amore, appena nato per te? – sussurrò incerta. – Eppure sei stato tu che lo hai fatto sbocciare, tu solo hai creato e coltivato la mia capacità d'amare!

- No amore, no! Non pensarlo neppure per un istante! – esclamò Severus attirandola di nuovo tra le braccia e stringendola convulsamente a sé, in un abbraccio quasi ossessivo. - Ero certo d'essere destinato a morire entro breve tempo, a causa del Voto, perché ero ancora convinto che avrei potuto trovare una soluzione per la maledizione alla mano di Albus. – aggiunse subito, con irruenza, ma liberandola dalla sua soffocante stretta. – Credevo fino in fondo nel tuo amore per me, Crystal! Più di quanto ci credessi tu stessa! E' solo per questo che ho fatto di tutto per spaventarti e indurti a lasciarmi, quanto più presto possibile, prima che fosse troppo tardi, solo per non farti soffrire… dopo!

Crystal lo guardava, ancora senza comprendere. Il mago sospirò e, con voce triste, sussurrò piano:

- Mi sentivo tremendamente in colpa. Ero io che ti avevo insegnato ad amare, - la sua voce si spezzò, - che ti avevo _quasi obbligato_ ad amarmi! E a causa di un mio altro maledetto errore stavo per lasciarti… vedova!

Severus scosse la testa:

- Perdonami Crystal, mio dolce amore!

- Però, non sei morto. – asserì la maga, lentamente. – Non hai trovato la cura per lui…

- Il modo per salvargli la vita l'avevo anche trovato. – la interruppe cupo Severus. – Ma lui non ha voluto accettare quello che riteneva uno scambio infernale con il mio sangue.17

Il mago scosse deciso la testa, davanti alla muta domanda di Crystal, e tagliò corto, con secca freddezza:

- Solo un macabro Sortilegio Oscuro avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Non gli avevo rivelato la verità, ma lui un giorno lo scoprì e rifiutò di proseguire.

- Quindi era comunque condannato a morire. – affermò Crystal, trovando finalmente la conferma dei suoi sospetti. – E ha voluto sacrificarsi per salvare te dalle conseguenze di quel Voto. – aggiunse, più incerta.

Severus annuì, un'amara tristezza nello sguardo.

- Perché tu eri diventato più importante di lui per la causa, perché potevi trovare qualcosa per distruggere Voldemort ma, prima, dovevi ottenere la sua più completa fiducia.

Severus aggrottò le sopracciglia:

- Come lo hai scoperto?

- E' stato Silente a dirmelo, così come mi ha più volte esortato ad avere _completa fiducia in te_, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

Il mago la guardava, molto sorpreso.

- Mi ha anche preannunciato che sarebbe venuto il momento in cui solo io avrei potuto aiutarti. – raccontò Crystal sorridendo. – E' per questo che sono qui!

Severus la strinse di nuovo a sé con dolcezza e raccontò, con voce roca:

- Albus era ormai condannato, gli rimanevano solo pochi mesi di vita, ma non voleva che Draco lacerasse la sua anima diventando un assassino. Così mi ha chiesto di fare di tutto per impedirlo, - sospirò il mago, - e mi ha ordinato di ucciderlo se non ci fossero state altre alternative.

- E la _tua anima_? Silente non ha pensato alla tua anima? – esclamò Crystal spalancando gli occhi. - Al tremendo dolore che avresti dovuto affrontare per obbedirgli? Al terribile rimorso che ti avrebbe torturato?

- Anche io voglio bene a Draco. – mormorò amaramente Severus. – Non volevo che commettesse l'errore che io feci tanti anni fa e che ha rovinato tutta la mia vita.

Crystal sospirò e si strinse all'uomo per amore del quale era disposta a qualunque cosa: percepiva tutta la sua sofferenza, quasi palpabile nell'aria, incisa nel suo volto stanco, impressa nelle sue iridi nere.

- E quella notte, sulla torre, non hai potuto fare altro…

- No. – rispose il mago seccamente, serrando le mascelle. – Ho solo potuto obbedire al suo tremendo ordine - sussurrò con voce improvvisamente tremante, - e uccidere il mio unico amico, tornando a essere ancora un maledetto assassino!

- Non sei un assassino! – gridò Crystal, colpita dalla disperazione che aveva avvertito chiaramente nelle parole del mago. – Lui sarebbe morto ugualmente, per la maledizione alla mano.

Un'idea la folgorò:

- E per il veleno che Potter gli aveva fatto bere quella sera stessa!

Severus spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso che anche lei lo sapesse:

- Come fai a saperlo?

- Ho ottenuto di vedere nel pensatoio tutti i ricordi del ragazzo di quella notte.

- Anche quelli della sua missione con Albus? – chiese il mago, incredulo.

- Bé… - tergiversò Crystal, - forse ho fatto anche un giretto non proprio autorizzato nella sua anima. Ma era per un buon fine!

Severus sorrise, soddisfatto, e la strinse ancora a sé, baciandola di nuovo con incontenibile passione: il suo desiderio non si era certo sopito e Crystal lo faceva impazzire quando si dimostrava così perfettamente all'altezza della situazione.

- Ti amo, mia adorabile Serpeverde!

Poi tornò improvvisamente cupo, lo sguardo rivolto a terra:

- Anche se Albus era già condannato, sono io…

La voce gli si spezzò all'improvviso e lui alzò gli occhi verso Crystal, quindi strinse i denti e continuò:

- … _solo io_, che l'ho ucciso, con quell'Avada.

Crystal lo strinse ancora forte a sé, a lungo, di nuovo travolta dal dolore che sconvolgeva il mago bruciando a fondo la sua anima e consumandola in una lenta e infinita agonia, e solo mormorò, ripetutamente, come una dolce nenia:

- Ti amo Severus, ti amo!

Perle d'amore brillavano sulle gote della maga quando rialzò il viso e incontrò lo sguardo di Severus e solo desiderò che le sue sincere lacrime potessero infine spegnere quella torturante fiamma che straziava così atrocemente l'uomo che amava, per sostituire, al rogo di della sua inflessibile condanna, il calore di un affetto devoto e di un amore autentico. Doveva assolutamente trovare il modo per togliergli dalle mani il pugnale che il mago, in quei lunghi mesi di solitudine e di disperazione, aveva ripetutamente affondato nel proprio cuore per punirsi, cercando di recidere, non la propria vita, che aveva consacrato al compimento del suo dovere, ma tutti i legami affettivi che ancora lo congiungevano alla sua fragile umanità.18

Parole nella notte

Rimasero languidamente abbracciati a lungo, in silenzio, l'uno respirando il profumo dell'altro.

Poi Severus si riscosse: aveva avvertito i brividi di freddo di Crystal. Doveva riconoscere che quella stanza era gelida, con il camino sempre spento.

Un gesto elegante della mano e le fiamme presero ad ardere vigorose, riflettendosi nelle sue iridi scure, mentre si chinava a baciare la sua donna, con instancabile passione, per scaldarla anche con il proprio amore.

Fu la maga a rompere il successivo silenzio del loro interminabile abbraccio:

- Quindi, è per questo motivo che non sei mai venuto a cercarmi, quando sono tornata. – chiese sommessamente. – Non volevi fare di me la donna di un - la maga deglutì, - assassino.

- A dire il vero, quello è stato l'unico periodo in cui ho realmente sperato che tutto potesse finire bene. – sospirò Severus. – Avevo trovato il modo per tenere sotto controllo la Maledizione e, con Albus, eravamo fiduciosi di poter aggirare anche il Voto, se riuscivamo a convincere Draco a rinunciare volontariamente alla sua missione.19

- Quindi non avresti dovuto ucciderlo e… non saresti neppure morto! – esclamò Crystal. – Ma, allora, perché non sei venuto a cercarmi? Sapevi che ero tornata solo per te, perché ti amavo: l'avevo detto a Silente!

Il mago rimase a fissarla, il volto serio e concentrato. Poi mormorò:

- Albus mi disse solo che volevi colmare ogni ritardo nella tua istruzione magica: per questo ti aveva mandato a Grimmauld Place, sotto la tutela di Lupin.

- Non è vero! E' stato lui a obbligarmi ad andare là, impedendomi di cercarti, sebbene io l'avessi più volte implorato di rivelarmi dove potevo trovarti! – esclamò la maga con veemenza. – Mi disse che ti aveva affidato una missione importante e pericolosa, che avevi bisogno di totale tranquillità e concentrazione e che non dovevo assolutamente distrarti dal tuo dovere!

- In fondo, ti raccontò _quasi_ la verità. – sospirò amaramente il mago, che le aveva preso il volto fra le mani e, ora, le stava accarezzando la guancia con il pollice.

- Rilevò anche il fatto che, se avessi voluto vedermi, saresti stato tu a cercarmi e, quindi, dovevo lasciarti ogni iniziativa e non cercare mai di contattarti. – aggiunse la maga con lieve tono d'accusa. – Ma tu non l'hai mai fatto: io ho creduto che…

Severus la strinse di nuovo a sé e sussurrò sulla sua fronte, con rassegnata dolcezza:

- Come hai potuto pensare, anche solo per un istante, che io potessi non amarti più?

- Ho fatto mille supposizioni diverse, Severus, una più terribile dell'altra! Ho anche pensato che tu ritenessi che il tuo amore fosse troppo pericoloso per me e ti fossi imposto di soffocarlo. – si giustificò la maga. – Credevo che il Preside ti avesse detto perché ero tornata e della mia disperazione per non poterti stare vicina. Non facevo altro che piangere ogni volta che pensavo a te… e pensavo continuamente a te! – aggiunse con voce soffocata e tesa. – Ma tu… tu non venivi neppure alle riunioni dell'Ordine. Mi evitavi deliberatamente!

Il mago continuò a stringerla tra le braccia, accarezzandole piano i lunghi capelli:

- Oh Crystal! Se solo avessi saputo la verità, - sussurrò teneramente, scuotendo piano il capo, - non sarei mai riuscito a resistere all'impellente desiderio di rivederti e sarei subito corso da te!

- Severus! – esclamò la maga sollevando il viso verso di lui che, delicatamente, le sfiorò la fronte con labbra ardenti e continuò:

- Però, ho subito mandato la pozione Antilupo a Lupin: ho scoperto che era il tuo tutore appena tre giorni prima della luna piena. Non sai quanto avrei voluto imprecare contro quel vecchio incosciente, se mai fosse servito a qualcosa, per i pericoli cui ti mandava incontro!

- La pozione! – esclamò la maga sorridendo di nuovo.

Severus annuì, serio, sollevando appena un sopracciglio.

- Ecco perché Remus mi guardava con quella strana aria incomprensibile e rimarcava che, _io e la pozione, _eravamo arrivate da lui contemporaneamente!

Fu la volta di Severus a sorridere:

- Sì, credo che Lupin sia quello che ha capito di più. Io, invece…

S'interruppe, mordendosi le labbra e scrollando di nuovo il capo, i lunghi capelli neri che ondeggiavano ai lati del viso, mentre Crystal lo guardava disorientata.

- Non sai quanto mi sia costato non correre subito da te e dover soffocare sul nascere ogni speranza che tu mi amassi ancora. – mormorò stringendola un po' di più. – Mi sono imposto di resistere a me stesso: non ero certo di nulla, a quel tempo. Sapevo solo che la decisione di allontanarti da me era stata quella giusta. – sospirò amaramente. – Non volevo che tu soffrissi a causa mia! Se in quel momento fossi venuto a cercati, dopo, quando tutto precipitò di nuovo togliendomi definitivamente ogni speranza, non me lo sarei mai perdonato!

Quando Crystal alzò il viso verso di lui, il cielo dei suoi occhi sfolgorava d'azzurro, percorso solo da calde folgori dorate.

- Severus, amore!

Il mago s'inclinò di nuovo per sfiorarle dolcemente le labbra, poi si perse nella travolgente passione del bacio.

Ancora ansante, mentre il suo corpo bruciava di desiderio per la donna che, finalmente, sapeva essere _sempre_ stata sua, e _solo _sua, Severus continuò, con voce roca e un lieve sorriso a increspargli le labbra:

- Il ricordo dei giorni con te mi faceva impazzire, amore mio! Eri ossessivamente nei miei pensieri, di giorno, e affollavi i miei sogni la notte.

I ricordi modellano la tua immagine,

ma tu sei sempre qui,

sfolgorante presente che respiro ancora.

Non ti ho confuso nell'oblio indistinto

di anime dannate vorticanti nel vento.

Mai!

Tu sei sempre stata qui,

fantasma del passato che torna in vita

come il sole che rinasce dopo il buio della notte. 20

Il mago sospirò mordendosi leggermente le labbra, mentre di nuovo le sfiorò la guancia con il pollice, in un gesto di tenero possesso.

- Ogni giorno tornavo dietro il lago, vicino alla Foresta, dove ci incontravamo sempre in segreto. – sussurrò guardandola con dolcezza, un lieve imbarazzo nel sorriso. – Rivivevo i nostri baci innamorati e immaginavo di nuovo il tuo bellissimo corpo tra le mie braccia, - socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò, - fino a impazzire di un impotente desiderio!

Crystal lo strinse a sé e cercò le sue labbra, dolci e appassionate, ardenti e delicate, per un altro interminabile bacio che rinfocolò la loro passione, già esacerbata da così lunga lontananza.

Severus riprese a parlare solo a costo di un grande sforzo:

- Come sono stato sciocco, Crystal: me ne vergogno! Ora tu riderai di me!

La maga lo guardò sorpresa, mentre lui si apprestava a confessarle tutti i suoi reconditi timori.

- Sono stato assurdamente geloso di Lupin. – soffiò in un fiato.

- Perché lui poteva starmi vicino?

Il mago si morse le labbra, chiaramente a disagio, poi mormorò, candidamente:

- No. Pensavo che tra voi ci fosse una storia.

- Con Remus? – rise incredula Crystal. – Ma lui amava Dora!

- Già, ma io non lo sapevo. – rispose con un amaro sorriso, stirando le labbra da un lato. – Sapevo solo che Tonks amava Lupin, perché avevo visto il suo nuovo Patronus, ed ero giunto alla conclusione che lui non la ricambiasse, testimone la persistente tristezza che abbatteva quella ragazza di solito così allegramente stravagante.

Severus fissò Crystal negli occhi, con amore, e mormorò, sconsolato:

- E tu non eri mai tornata da me!

La maga comprese in un istante tutte le pene che lui doveva aver sofferto in quei lunghi mesi e si strinse di nuovo al mago che continuò, la voce soffocata nei riccioli dorati:

- Non sono riuscito a pensare ad altro che Lupin fosse _ovviamente_ attratto da te. – spiegò con un sorriso teso. – Quale uomo, d'altronde, potrebbe mai resisterti, amore mio? – Poi il sorriso svanì subitaneo dalle sue labbra. – E ho creduto che tu lo ricambiassi!

- Povero amore mio! Sei stato geloso di Remus! – esclamò stringendolo più forte. – Quanto devi aver sofferto, Severus, tutto solo e già in quella tragica situazione riguardo al Preside!

Il mago si sciolse un poco dall'abbraccio e tornò a guardarla in viso:

- Però ti amavo troppo, - sussurrò con un filo di voce, commosso, - e ho continuato a mandargli la pozione. - Un amaro sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra sottili, interrompendolo per un istante. – Perché almeno lui potesse amarti, _sempre_, ogni notte, e darti la felicità che io non ti potevo più offrire. – terminò stringendola forte a sé e cercando ancora una volta le sue labbra, per consolarsi.

Non gli sembrava ancora vero di essere così felice, così fortunato ad avere quella donna incantevole fra le braccia, solo per sé, che lo amava al punto d'essere pronta a tutto pur di stare al suo fianco.

Era molto più di quanto avesse mai meritato.

- Perdonami, Severus, perdonami! – mormorò Crystal sulle sue labbra. – Perdonami se sono tornata da te solo ora!

Il mago le chiuse le labbra con un bacio delicato, pieno di rispettoso amore.

- Mi dispiace amore! Hai sofferto così tanto, anche a causa mia, mentre io mi dibattevo nella palude delle mie paure! – mormorò la maga, la voce incrinata dal pianto.

- Sorridimi Crystal. – sussurrò dolcemente Severus. – E baciami, solo baciami: questa notte non voglio pensare più a nulla, se non al nostro amore, così forte e intenso!

_(Melisanda)_

_Tra le tue braccia s'impigliano le stelle più alte._

_Ho paura. Perdona se non son giunta prima._

_(Pelleas)_

_Un tuo sorriso cancella tutto un passato;_

_conservino le tue dolci labbra ciò che è ormai distante._

_(Melisanda)_

_In un bacio saprai tutto ciò che ho taciuto._

_(Pelleas)_

_Forse non saprò allora conoscere la tua carezza,_

_perché nelle mie vene il tuo essere si sarà fuso._

_(Melisanda)_

_Quando morderò un frutto tu saprai la sua delizia._

_(Pelleas)_

_Quando chiuderai gli occhi resterò addormentato.__21_

Severus si sciolse a fatica da quel lungo bacio infinito, il corpo fremente di eccitazione a stento trattenuta, le dita di Crystal che cercavano affannosamente di farsi largo nei suoi abiti, slacciando la camicia di pesante velluto nero.

- No! – esclamò fermandole le mani, mentre il desiderio bruciava il suo corpo che, disperatamente, urlava l'esatto contrario di ciò che la volontà aveva appena imposto alle labbra, crudelmente, di pronunciare.

Crystal si bloccò solo per un istante, stupita, poi continuò ad armeggiare con gli alamari d'argento:

- Eh no! Non vorrai mica ricominciare, anche adesso? – si ribellò, con decisione.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e strinse forte fra i denti il labbro inferiore, mentre tornava a fermare, con inflessibile determinazione, le mani che la maga aveva già insinuato sotto la camicia, strappandogli un incontrollabile gemito di piacere.

- Perché no? – si ribellò ancora Crystal. – Ti amo! E mi sembra di avertelo chiaramente dimostrato!

Severus la guardò in silenzio per un lungo momento, ansante, cercando di riprendere il controllo di se stesso, il volto teso e le labbra serrate nello sforzo.

Poi, all'improvviso, schiuse le labbra in un sorriso pieno d'amore:

- No, mio dolce tesoro! Non qui. – sussurrò scuotendo il capo. – Non ti amerò in questo Inferno, in mezzo al tremendo orrore che ci circonda e che solo i miei incantesimi hanno momentaneamente relegato fuori da questa stanza. Ma di cui io conosco fin troppo bene l'esistenza.

L'attirò ancora a sé e, delicatamente, le sfiorò il viso con labbra tremanti di desiderio:

- Per quanto io ti desideri, e tu sai bene quanto ti voglio, Crystal, visto che il mio corpo te lo sta urlando da ore, - mormorò traendo un sofferto sospiro. - no, non farò mai l'amore con te, qui, in questo luogo dannato!

Le sue labbra ardenti scesero a lambire quelle della donna che desiderava infinitamente, ma che non riusciva ad amare in mezzo agli orrori della sua vita di Mangiamorte.

Crystal si abbandonò alla languida dolcezza del suo bacio, rassegnata, ben comprendendo cosa dovesse significare per lui essere in quel luogo orribile.

Sospirò sulle labbra di Severus, stringendosi a lui e mormorò ancora:

- Ti amo...

Fu un bacio dolcissimo, casto e puro, pieno d'amore e comprensione, ma sempre bruciante d'innegabile desiderio.

Lentamente il mago si sciolse da quella bocca ardente, solo per perdersi nell'azzurro degli occhi della sua donna, che mai era stato così limpido e trasparente, proprio come luminoso cristallo che, nel riflesso dell'iride, si fondeva con il fiammeggiante cristallo nero del suo sguardo.

_Egli le disse: Son caduto_

_nella tua insondabile trasparenza. Vedo_

_intorno a me, come nell'acqua,_

_sotto un cristallo, altro cristallo._

_E affogo in un pozzo cristallino.__22_

- Domattina ti porterò via da questo luogo infernale. Di notte non è possibile uscire senza che scattino gli allarmi magici. – le spiegò. - Troverò un posto sicuro, solo per te, - sussurrò teneramente, - e allora ti amerò, ti amerò con instancabile passione per tutto il giorno e la notte!

Crystal sospirò, immersa nelle impetuose fiamme che avvampavano negli occhi di quel suo mago meravigliosamente testardo, rassegnandosi infine ad accettare quella infuocata promessa.

Certo che, però, in quelle condizioni, passare la notte insieme sarebbe stata una tortura insopportabile.

Si allontanò un poco dal calore dell'abbraccio di Severus e, nel riflesso rosseggiante delle fiamme, le cicatrici sul volto di Severus, per un attimo, le parvero quasi più profonde.

Erano due segni paralleli, appena accennati e più chiari della sua pelle, già così pallida: il più piccolo, all'interno, partiva appena sopra l'angolo della bocca e percorreva la guancia sinistra fino sotto all'occhio, mancato solo d'un soffio dai taglienti artigli dell'Ippogrifo. La cicatrice esterna, più lunga, correva invece dal mento fino alla tempia.

Con mano tremante le sfiorò in una delicata carezza e depose un lieve bacio sulla guancia:

- Gli artigli dell'Ippogrifo. – costatò.

Severus annuì solo con un impercettibile cenno degli occhi.

- Deve averti fatto molto male. – disse dispiaciuta.

Il mago alzò le spalle:

- Quale dolore credi mai che possa aver provato, per quei due piccoli sfregi, quando la mia anima era appena stata completamente lacerata dal gesto che avevo dovuto compiere? – chiese con cupa amarezza.

- Perché hai lasciato che restassero sul tuo volto? Certo tu potevi…

Crystal s'interruppe, turbata dallo sguardo di fuoco che Severus le rivolse.

- Tu hai voluto che rimanessero… - sussurrò appena, comprendendo il suo immenso dolore.

Un cenno affermativo si affacciò nel bagliore di quegli occhi neri, straziati da un ricordo troppo penoso perché le parole potessero avere un senso.

- … per riflettere quelle della tua anima. – concluse con voce soffocata.

Il mago emise un lungo, doloroso sospiro, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi, poi solo un sussurro stanco uscì dalle sue labbra contratte:

- Se nella mia anima ci fossero solo due piccole cicatrici, come quelle che porto sul volto, sarei l'uomo più felice della terra.

Anime in battaglia si agitano in me:

scontri immani per valori dannati,

che la follia di nessuno potrebbe capire.

Dentro di me irrompe il dolore,

quando il campo si fa deserto e gli eroi morti

giacciono indifesi sulla nuda terra

di una vita che aveva perso le sue radici.

Ancora lontana è la mia pace,

ma di quella desolazione farò pace,

e i deserti torneranno a fiorire di luce,

prima o poi.23

Crystal serrò stretti gli occhi, cercando di trattenere le lacrime: sapeva bene in quali condizioni si trovava l'anima del suo uomo, già lacerata dai rimorsi del suo passato e ora ridotta a brandelli da quel terribile gesto che aveva dovuto compiere per obbedire all'ultimo ordine di Silente.

Per non parlare di ciò che doveva aver passato in quegli ultimi quattro mesi fra i Mangiamorte, gli orrori visti e vissuti, forse anche compiuti in gesti fatalmente pietosi: non voleva neppure immaginare cosa Severus era stato costretto a fare in quella fortezza, obbligato a eseguire gli ordini di Voldemort per mantenere la propria copertura e tener così fede alle promesse fatte a Silente.

No, non voleva saperlo: le era bastato l'orrore che aveva letto nel cristallo nero dei suoi occhi quando si era rifiutato di fare l'amore con lei in quel luogo, pur desiderandola con ogni singola fibra del suo corpo.

Sentì le braccia del mago attirarla delicatamente a sé, in un rassicurante abbraccio, e la sua voce profonda sussurrare con dolcezza:

- Vedrai, sbiadiranno presto e tra qualche mese non si vedrà più alcun segno.

Ma sapevano entrambi che quelle della sua anima, ben più profonde, non sarebbero mai scomparse del tutto.

Poi la mano di Severus le sollevò piano il mento e Crystal riaprì gli occhi per immergerli nella luminosa notte delle iridi del mago:

- Avanti, amore mio, torna a sorridermi, ti prego: tu sei la mia luce, la mia speranza. Ho bisogno di te! – la implorò.

_Tu sei l'unica cosa che possiedo_

_da quando persi la mia tristezza!__24_

Crystal sospirò brevemente, schiudendo poi le labbra in un incantevole sorriso, pieno d'amore, solo per il suo uomo che la rimirava adorante, come nessuno, mai, l'aveva guardata fino a quel momento.

Severus le sorrise appena, quasi timoroso di poter essere veramente felice, le sfiorò le labbra con dita tremanti e sussurrò, con infinito amore:

- Ti amo, Crystal, mio amore meraviglioso!

Infine il mago la strinse a sé, cercando ancora di ignorare il proprio implacabile desiderio.

- Ora basta, amore mio: è quasi l'alba e voglio che tu riposi, almeno un poco.

- Abbiamo tante cose da dirci, ancora. – tentò di protestare.

- No. Ora devi dormire, ti prego. – le sorrise il mago con una buffa espressione, timida e accattivante insieme.

Sollevò il braccio e le candele si spensero in un unico soffio, quindi sospinse la maga verso il fondo della stanza, ora immersa nell'oscurità rischiarata solo dalle fiamme del camino che si riflettevano, saettanti, nelle sue profonde iridi nere.

Crystal sbuffò piano, ma acconsentì, se pur di malavoglia, ad avvicinarsi all'ingombrante letto a baldacchino.

Severus aprì del tutto le cortine e tirò indietro le coperte poi si lasciò sfuggire, in un sussurro un po' imbarazzato:

- Forse è meglio se dormi vestita…

La maga ridacchiò, intimamente felice, ma annuì comprensiva. S'infilò tra le lenzuola, lasciando scivolare giù le scarpe, pretendendo però che lui la seguisse immediatamente.

Il mago sospirò, ma ubbidì infilandosi al suo fianco e lei si accoccolò stretta tra le sue braccia. Quindi gli chiese, maliziosa, ricordando la notte in cui avevano dormito abbracciati nella caverna:25

- E tu, riuscirai a dormire, tenendomi stretta a te?

- No, non credo proprio… che dormirò. – balbettò Severus, deglutendo un sospiro di desiderio e stringendola ancor di più a sé, ormai rassegnato all'inevitabile, deliziosa e infinitamente bramata tortura di sentire il corpo caldo di Crystal premuto contro il suo, senza poterlo avere.

– Ma, di certo, sono già immerso nel più bel sogno della mia vita. – sussurrò, affondando il viso nell'inebriante profumo della sua donna.

Rimase in silenzio per un poco e poi disse, in un sospiro trattenuto:

- So che sbaglio, che non dovrei permetterti di rimanere con me, che dovrei allontanarti ancora, come ho già fatto una volta. Ma…

Le sue labbra cercarono quelle di Crystal, spinte da un irrefrenabile desiderio al quale volle languidamente abbandonarsi.

Smettere di baciarla sembrava impossibile, ma sentiva anche che la sua eccitazione era al massimo, ormai quasi oltre il livello di guardia. Si ritrasse da lei, mordendosi ferocemente le labbra e mormorò, con la più completa sincerità:

- Ho bisogno di te, Crystal. Ho bisogno di credere in un sogno, per tirare avanti nell'incubo orrendo che è diventata la mia vita.

Chiuse gli occhi, nel buio della notte, ricacciando indietro una lacrima, e aggiunse, in un disperato sussurro spezzato:

- Dovrei solo mandarti via… ma ho troppo bisogno di te… da solo non ce la faccio più!

Crystal lo strinse forte, profondamente commossa dall'angoscia che percepiva acuta nella sua voce e rispose:

- E' per questo che sono tornata, amore mio! Per rimanere al tuo fianco, affinché tu non sia più solo ad affrontare tutto questo! – esclamò stringendosi a lui. – Sei così disperato!

- Non puoi immaginare cosa significa, _per me_, che un tempo lo sono veramente stato, - mormorò con cupa sofferenza nella voce soffocata, - tornare ora a essere di nuovo un Mangiamorte.

- Ma tu non lo sei! – sussurrò dolcemente la maga stringendogli le mani.

- Però, - Severus chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, - devo riuscire a fingere di esserlo. – concluse in un soffio doloroso.

- Io sarei pronta a diventarlo, per te! – esclamò Crystal, travolta dalla devastante disperazione che percepiva nel mago, e disposta a tutto pur di alleviarla.

- Non te lo permetterei mai!

Severus aveva quasi gridato quelle parole, mentre la stringeva forsennatamente a sé.

- Preferirei rinunciare per sempre a te, piuttosto che vedere questo stesso odioso simbolo deturpare anche il tuo braccio!

Il mago aveva quasi strappato via la manica della camicia nell'impetuoso gesto di sollevarla per mostrare il marchio inciso a fuoco sulla pelle candida del suo avambraccio sinistro.

Via, via da me il marchio del male:

non è sulla pelle che si veste il nero,

ma nell'anima ribelle che inerme si piega

al destino di lottare senza fine,

pur di ritrovarti al di là di tutto

e recuperare la perduta innocenza

persa nel furore ardente della vita dannata.26

Sembrava quasi un folle, il duro profilo illuminato dai cupi riflessi rosseggianti delle fiamme, con i lunghi capelli neri ondeggianti a coprirgli in parte il viso terreo, reso spaventoso dall'espressione d'implacabile odio con cui osservava la sua mano destra graffiare con tenebrosa ferocia il segno del suo rinnegato legame con Voldemort.

- No!

La mano di Crystal corse a bloccare le unghie di Severus che si erano conficcate nella pelle marchiata e la stavano lacerando con voluta crudeltà.

Il mago stava tremando, mentre piccole gocce di sangue cominciavano a uscire dalle profonde striature rosse che aveva inciso sul teschio dalla cui orrida bocca spalancata usciva il serpente.

Crystal appoggiò una mano sul braccio coprendo il marchio e con l'altra strinse a sé l'uomo che amava e che stava soffrendo così intensamente.

- Ti amo, Severus! – esclamò, il cuore in tumulto davanti a quell'angosciante disperazione. – Basta, ti prego, basta! – lo implorò.

Lui aveva reclinato il capo sul petto e abbandonato le braccia di lato, il respiro ansimante dopo quella sfuriata. Lentamente la sua mano raggiunse quella della maga, sopra il marchio, e mormorò, con amaro tormento:

- E' inutile: non riuscirò mai a liberarmene.

Crystal intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle sottili del mago e liberò il braccio, dove il sangue affiorava tra le spire del serpente e una purpurea goccia pareva scendere, come macabra lacrima, dall'orbita vuota del teschio.

La maga scivolò verso il basso e, con amore, fece per poggiare le labbra sul marchio. Severus, però, le bloccò il viso:

- No, non voglio!

- E' il _tuo_ braccio, amore, ed è il _tuo_ sangue! Non m'importa di quel marchio, - sussurrò intensamente, - io voglio baciare la tua carne torturata da un passato che ancora non ti lascia libero di vivere.

Il mago allentò la stretta e, mentre le labbra della donna che amava baciavano l'emblema delle sue colpe, accogliendole in sé, nuove lacrime rigarono piano le sue guance.

Crystal si sollevò e, dolcemente, sfiorò un'ultima volta il marchio e le striature rosse che Severus si era appena inflitto. Si girò verso di lui e rimase a contemplare le fiamme nere dei suoi occhi, che in quel momento urlavano il violento tormento della sua povera anima.

Delicatamente gli carezzò le guance bagnate da quelle preziose lacrime e sussurrò:

- Ma tu _sei già_ libero! Lo strazio che provi vivendo tra i Mangiamorte dimostra che tu non sei più uno di loro; i rimorsi delle tue colpe passate, che continuano a torturarti dopo tanti anni, affermano con forza che tu _non sei mai stato_, veramente, uno di loro.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le lacrime scorressero silenziose sul suo volto: sapeva che sarebbero state accolte con amore e rispetto.

La maga si adagiò al suo fianco e la strinse piano a sé, mormorando.

- Ti amo, Crystal. Grazie di esistere. Grazie di essere qui e di amarmi.

_Andavo per perfidi sentieri_

_incerto dolorosamente._

_Le tue mani mi fecero da guida._

_Così pallida sull'orizzonte lontano_

_riluceva una tenue speranza d'aurora:_

_il tuo sguardo fu il mattino._

…

_Il mio cuore impaurito, il mio tetro cuore_

_piangeva, solo, sulla triste via;_

_l'amore, delizioso vincitore,_

_ci ha riuniti nella gioia.__27_

Segreti

_Ormai sei mia. Risposa con il tuo sogno nel mio sogno._

_Amore, dolore e fatiche devono dormire ora._

_Gira la notte sulle sue invisibili ruote_

_e accanto a me sei pura come l'ambra addormentata._

_Nessun'altra, amore, dormirà con i miei sogni._

_Andrai, andremo insieme attraverso le acque del tempo._

_Nessuna attraverserà l'ombra con me,_

_solo tu, sempre viva, sempre sole, sempre luna.__28_

Per le poche ore restanti della notte, Crystal aveva dormito stretta a lui, tranquilla, le labbra appena schiuse in un inconsapevole sorriso, rosse come quelle di una bimba, e il respiro leggero come ali di farfalla.

Severus aveva trascorso quelle ore a rimirare il viso dalla liscia pelle ambrata, i lunghi capelli disordinatamente sparsi in morbidi riccioli dorati, e ogni altra parte del corpo che poteva raggiungere con lo sguardo senza muoversi, per non rischiare di svegliarla.

L'aveva intensamente e dolorosamente desiderata, mordendosi forte le labbra fino quasi a lacerarle per imporsi di restare immobile, di trattenere le mani che bramavano accarezzarla, di impedire alla bocca di assaporare quella pelle di seta, di dominare il proprio corpo che solo anelava di farla sua.

Era immensamente felice d'averla di nuovo tra le braccia, incredibilmente sempre e solo sua, così bella da stregarlo, così sensuale da irretire tutti i suoi sensi, e coraggiosa fino all'incoscienza, da aver saputo arrivare a Voldemort per amor suo!

La sua Crystal, con quel tiepido, ritmico respiro che gli solleticava il collo e la piccola mano impudente insinuata in profondità tra gli alamari d'argento della chiusura laterale della camicia di pesante velluto nero, le dita a sfiorargli la pelle, regalandogli infiniti brividi di piacere ogni volta che, nel respiro, sollevava il petto e l'inconsapevole carezza della mano della maga arrivava a lambirgli il capezzolo.

Respirare a fondo, chiudendo gli occhi in quello struggente delirio, stordito dal profumo intenso della sua donna, non gli era mai parso così bello.29

La sua Crystal, irrinunciabile e meraviglioso sogno del suo cuore ostinato, e ora incantata realtà tra le sue braccia, così morbida e calda, così strettamente premuta a sé, da rendere pazzo di desiderio il suo povero corpo.

La sua Crystal, la luce che aveva vinto ogni oscurità e gli schiudeva le porte di un futuro felice, per il quale era pronto a combattere fino in fondo, qualunque cosa avesse dovuto fare per assicurare la sconfitta dell'Oscuro Signore.

Per l'ennesima volta si morse le labbra, trattenendo ancora la struggente tensione del proprio corpo, e sospirò: era arrivato il momento di svegliarla e di mettere fine a quel delizioso tormento.

Lentamente si mosse e scivolò un poco più giù dal cuscino fino a raggiungere quella bocca che aveva desiderato per ore e, con tutta la passione repressa fino a quel momento, vi posò sopra le labbra, ardenti, entrando nel sogno della sua donna che gli si offrì completamente, con immediato trasporto.

Ancora, Severus si sentì impazzire dal desiderio e la strinse a sé, la mano che premeva forte il corpo della maga contro la propria eccitazione pulsante, la mente annebbiata, il respiro ansante e il cuore che gli batteva martellante nel petto, del tutto perso in quel bacio che era solo un piccolo e del tutto insufficiente assaggio del tanto sospirato corpo di Crystal.

_Non separare_

_il tuo corpo dal mio, non per un minuto._

_Vivi tra i miei due occhi, cavalca _

_il mio naso, lascia che dorma _

_la tua chioma tra le mie gambe, lascia impigliare_

_le tue dita per sempre nel mio desiderio,_

_e che il tuo ventre ondeggi sotto il mio_

_fino a che il fuoco del sangue discenda_

_fino ai tuoi piedi, incatenata mia.__30_

Era pericolosamente al limite, a un soffio dal perdere il controllo del proprio corpo che gridava, finalmente trionfante, un'eccitazione che per quasi un anno e mezzo gli era stata negata e credeva perduta per sempre.

Ma, certamente, in quelle condizioni non era in grado di amare la sua Crystal: nonostante tutti i suoi più notevoli sforzi, non sarebbe durato che pochi, brevissimi minuti, lasciandola insoddisfatta, e gli sarebbe quasi parso di approfittare del suo corpo solo per il proprio, esclusivo piacere.

Come troppi uomini già avevano fatto con lei. 31

_Ma non lui._

Non lui che l'amava così tanto!

Fermò le mani che stavano stringendo con irrefrenabile brama i seni e i glutei e trasformò quei gesti di selvaggio possesso in dolci carezze, appassionate ma rispettose, delicate e ardenti insieme.

Rimase lì, per un istante infinito, a respirare l'intenso desiderio per la sua donna.

Infine s'impose di staccarsi da lei e, ancora ansante, rimase a guardarla: anche lei stava morendo dalla voglia di fare l'amore. Glielo leggeva nelle pupille dilatate, nel respiro che le sollevava il petto, il viso lievemente arrossato e le labbra dischiuse.

- Mi farai impazzire, Severus, se mi svegli un'altra volta con un bacio come questo…

- … e poi fuggo via! – sussurrò a fatica il mago.

- Già… - sospirò Crystal chiudendo gli occhi. – Ti stavo sognando.

- Perdonami se ti ho svegliato. – sussurrò sfiorandole il viso con una carezza leggera.

- Ooh… - sospirò sognante, - ma il tuo bacio era molto meglio di quello del sogno! – Gli rispose con un sorriso felice.

- Peccato io l'abbia interrotto, - sogghignò Severus, - senza neppure restituirti quello del sogno!

- Oh… ma verrà il momento che non potrai più sfuggirmi!

- Sì, amore. Presto. Te lo prometto. – sussurrò il mago in un anelito soffocato.

Crystal sospirò ancora, mentre Severus percorreva la sua guancia con una carezza in punta di dita, fino ad arrivare alle labbra, che si chinò a sfiorare appena con le proprie.

- Ma ora dobbiamo andare via, prima che qualcuno possa arrivare e, soprattutto, prima che l'Oscuro faccia ritorno alla fortezza: non voglio che ti trovi qui, assolutamente.

Si alzò dal letto e le tese la mano per aiutarla. Crystal si avvicinò e gli passò una mano sul viso, stanco ma felice, nel quale brillava il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi; percorse lieve le sottili cicatrici, poi seguì la profonda ruga verticale sulla sua fronte e sussurrò, indicando le sue occhiaie:

- Non hai chiuso occhio tutta notte!

Severus annuì, stirando le labbra da un lato, in un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato:

- Difficile dormire con te fra le braccia, dopo averti così a lungo sognata e desiderata!

_Non sapevi_

_come per te si macerasse un cuore:_

_nelle notti lunghissime e insonni_

_quante volte apparisti, dolce stella,_

_lontano, irraggiungibile sogno,_

_tra ricordi felici del passato!__32_

Si morse lievemente le labbra:

– Non volevo perdermi neppure un tuo respiro, un battito di ciglia, un movimento. - Deglutì sospirando. – Ti amo!

Crystal fu di nuovo tra le sue braccia, delizioso tormento per il suo corpo che non voleva saperne di separarsi da lei.

Fu la maga, questa volta, a staccarsi da lui, che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato.

Diede un ultimo, lungo sospiro e poi l'afferrò per una mano, trascinandola velocemente fuori dalla fortezza, dove la strinse a sé per smaterializzarsi.

Erano passati due giorni e Crystal lo stava attendendo, avvolta in un pesante mantello per difendersi dal freddo, nel luogo che lui le aveva comunicato: era stato un bellissimo e selvaggio falco a recapitarle il messaggio.

Era metà pomeriggio e il freddo sole invernale si stava già accucciando dietro le colline, permettendo alle lunghe ombre degli alberi di tenere compagnia a quella irrequieta della maga che, da alcuni minuti, stava pestando a terra i piedi infreddoliti.

Il piccolo paese sonnecchiava tranquillo nel fondo della valle, ai due lati del largo torrente.

Severus comparve all'improvviso senza far rumore, nell'ombra fitta del bosco, sul viso il sorriso felice di uno studente che ha marinato la scuola, e corse verso di lei, il mantello nero che ondeggiava.

L'avvolse con foga nel suo abbraccio, quasi sollevandola da terra, poi cercò subito le sue labbra, avido di baciarle con passione, il cuore che gli batteva forte.

Si smaterializzò immediatamente, stringendola a sé in quel bacio pieno di desiderio, e si ritrovarono nel folto del bosco, quasi alle pendici delle colline: era una piccola radura, l'ultimo punto illuminato ancora dai raggi del sole che traevano riflessi iridescenti dall'acqua bassa del ruscello.

Crystal sorrise, mentre un'esclamazione di stupore le sfuggì dalle labbra: di là dello stretto pontile di legno vi era un minuscolo cottage, interamente ricoperto d'edera e abbracciato alle spalle dal bosco.

- Ma sembra la casa di Biancaneve! – esclamò.

Severus sorrise, sempre stringendola a sé, e sussurrò:

- E' vero, è proprio per questo che l'ho scelta per noi!

- Per noi?

- Sì, è qui che vivremo la favola del nostro amore. – le spiegò il mago dolcemente. – Ogni volta che potrò, appena mi sarà possibile farlo senza metterti in pericolo, io correrò qui… per amarti!

Severus cercò di nuovo le labbra della sua donna e si perse nella passione del bacio, il desiderio che pulsava con forza nel suo corpo contro il quale premeva Crystal.

Le loro bocche si separarono solo per cercare un po' d'aria, annaspando nel respiro contratto dalla reciproca bramosia.

- Oh… Severus, sì, finalmente! – esclamò la maga.

Lui sospirò e, imbarazzato, si ritrasse da lei.

Lo sguardo di Crystal appariva molto pericoloso e il mago le prese le mani, spiegando:

- Non appena ho trovato il posto giusto, ben isolato, ti ho subito mandato il messaggio, ma – spiegò sollevando appena un sopracciglio, - non ho ancora avuto il tempo di proteggerlo da occhi indiscreti.

- Va bene! – sbuffò. – Allora sbrigati a farlo! – ingiunse con un deciso cipiglio.

Il mago stirò le labbra di lato in un sorriso imbarazzato e mormorò:

- Meglio se vai dentro al caldo: sarà un lavoro lungo.

- Lungo quanto? – domandò Crystal con un certo nervosismo nella voce.

- Troppo lungo… per il tempo che ho a mia disposizione oggi.

- No! Severus, no! – quasi implorò, con voce di bimba, delusa dal significato delle sue parole, appena compreso. – Io… io credevo…

- Mi dispiace amore. – sussurrò il mago stringendola piano a sé. – Purtroppo non posso disporre del mio tempo come vorrei.

- Ma…

- Ti amo Crystal. Ma prima devo dirti tante cose importanti e proteggere bene questa casa. – sussurrò dolcemente. – Ti prego, amore mio: sorridimi.

La maga lo guardò imbronciata e Severus le sfiorò le labbra con le sue.

Non voleva cedere al suo bacio, non se poi lui se ne fosse andato via, lasciandola ancora sola.

Ma l'abbraccio del mago era così caldo e appassionato, la sua lingua premeva così delicatamente, ma insistentemente, cercando un varco tra le sue labbra e il suo corpo mostrava, tangibile e innegabile, tutto il suo desiderio per lei, che Crystal cedette subito e dischiuse la bocca offrendola alla passione del suo uomo, ardente e delicata.

Ancora prima di staccare le labbra dalle sue, Severus la sollevò tra le braccia e, con una certa fatica, si diresse verso la porta che si aprì docile al suo comando:

- Non sai quanto vorrei che questa fosse la _nostra _casa – sussurrò mordendosi appena un labbro, - e tu mia moglie! – completò in un soffio, quasi timoroso della reazione della maga, mentre la rimetteva a terra.

- Oh Severus! Ti amo! – esclamò stringendosi di nuovo a lui. – Ma ho una voglia pazza di fare l'amore con te! – piagnucolò.

Il mago l'avvolse tra le braccia, lasciando poi scorrere la mano sulla schiena, fino a premerla forte contro il proprio bacino e sussurrò, la voce roca soffocata tra i riccioli:

- Anche io, amore, ti desidero da impazzire. E lo sai molto bene. – sospirò, stringendola ancora di più. – Ma la tua sicurezza viene prima di tutto. – concluse con tono deciso, che non ammetteva repliche, allentando di colpo l'abbraccio.

Con dolcezza asciugò una lacrima intrappolata sulle ciglia di Crystal, sotto il cielo ancora burrascoso dei suoi occhi, e di nuovo la implorò:

- Ti prego, sorridimi. Ho _bisogno_ del tuo sorriso!

Un sorriso imbronciato fece capolino sulle labbra increspate della maga e Severus gliele sfiorò con una carezza a fior di dita:

- Va bene, per ora mi accontento di questo.

Che vuoi che sia un sorriso,

quando il mondo ci odia e ci combatte?

Il sorriso è il fuoco nella tempesta

quando il silenzio si fa greve

e la voglia di averti spegne ogni gelo.33

Il mago dedicò molto tempo agli incantesimi di protezione della casa, affinché nulla e nessuno potesse violare quello spazio che voleva solo per il loro amore.

Per un po' Crystal era rimasta a osservarlo risentita, poi si era rassegnata, aveva acceso il fuoco nel grande camino e aveva preparato del tè caldo, trovando la dispensa ben rifornita.

La casa era veramente accogliente, anche se molto piccola: era composta di un'unica stanza al cui centro troneggiava, contro la parte di fondo, un grande camino davanti al quale si trovava un piccolo tavolo da pranzo e, poco più a lato, un confortevole divano.

Sulla sinistra vi era una grande libreria colma di libri, che rivelava il passaggio del mago in quei due giorni, oltre ad un tavolo da lavoro e diversi ingredienti per pozioni disposti sugli scaffali.

Sulla destra, appena divisa da un muretto a mezza altezza, vi era la zona notte, con un grande letto matrimoniale, dall'aria molto soffice.

Crystal sospirò osservando Severus che stava ancora recitando complessi incantesimi di protezione, muovendo la bacchetta nell'aria, in complicati ed eleganti gesti.

Aveva tolto il mantello, nel calore del grande camino scoppiettante, e indossava, su un paio di pantaloni neri attillati, una blusa di liscio velluto, sempre rigorosamente nera, apparentemente senza alcuna allacciatura.

Quasi si sentisse osservato, il mago si girò verso di lei e i loro sguardi s'incrociarono per un attimo.

Crystal sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi per un istante: come rimpiangeva l'abito che Severus indossava sempre a scuola, con quella lunga casacca dai numerosi bottoncini che per così tanto tempo aveva desiderato di slacciare!

Quando riaprì gli occhi, il mago si era avvicinato e la stava fissando intensamente: Crystal ebbe l'impressione che lui avesse intravisto quell'immagine di desiderio nella sua mente.

Arrossì.

Severus le sorrise e le prese delicatamente le mani, appoggiandole sul proprio petto, poi sussurrò:

- Ti piacevano così tanto quei piccoli bottoni?

La maga sospirò mordendosi lievemente le labbra: si sentiva sciocca ad arrossire davanti a lui per quel desiderio quasi infantile che, però, pervadeva in modo così intenso il suo essere. Ma non poteva farci nulla: era diventato veramente un chiodo fisso, così irrealizzabile come ormai le sembrava.

Severus sussurrò piano, mentre le sfiorava le labbra:

- Vorrà dire, allora, che useremo quei "bottoncini" come segnale segreto tra noi.

Crystal lo guardò senza comprendere e il mago sorrise ancora, sempre più malizioso:

- Quando mi vedrai indossare quella casacca, - sussurrò lambendole le labbra con la punta della lingua, - saprai che nulla più t'impedirà di slacciare quell'interminabile fila di bottoni neri…

Un lungo brivido percorse in profondità la spina dorsale della maga, che si abbandonò completamente al bacio del suo uomo, appassionato e ardente come non mai.

Sentiva la sua eccitazione pulsare, in basso, contro il suo ventre e le mani stringerla sempre di più contro lui, mentre il desiderio bruciava i loro corpi, così strettamente uniti. Cercò un varco, uno qualsiasi, che potesse permettere alle sue mani di arrivare a toccare la pelle di Severus che sentiva fremere sotto gli abiti, ma questi restarono baluardo impenetrabile a ogni suo tentativo.

Le labbra del mago scorrevano sul suo viso, in un rovente percorso di passione che, lentamente, dal collo scendeva sul suo seno ansante, mentre le mani, all'inverso, salivano piano dalla schiena, fasciandole stretti i fianchi, per poi allargarsi con i palmi premuti sul ventre e risalire ancora, millimetro per millimetro, cercando la sua pelle attraverso il pesante velluto dell'abito, fino a incontrarla sui suoi seni dolorosamente turgidi, stretti tra le sue mani che volevano di più, molto di più, proprio come lei.

_Lasciami libere le mani_

_e il cuore, lasciami libero!_

_Lascia che le mia dita scorrano_

_per le strade del tuo corpo._

_La passione – sangue, fuoco, baci –_

_m'accende con tremule fiammate._

_Ahi, tu non sai cos'è questo!_

_E' la tempesta dei miei sensi_

_che piega la selva sensibile dei miei nervi._

_E' la carne che grida con le sue lingue ardenti!_

_E' l'incendio!_

_E tu sei qui, donna, come un legno intatto_

_ora che tutta la mia vita fatta cenere vola_

_verso il tuo corpo pieno, come la notte, d'astri._

_Lasciami libere le mani_

_e il cuore, lasciami libero!_

_Io solo ti desidero, ti desidero solamente!__34_

Lo senti gemere nel profondo della scollatura e poi tremare nello sforzo di fermare le mani che, solo, avrebbero voluto strapparle via quegli abiti che gli impedivano di gustare la sua pelle e di succhiare quei seni che lei gli offriva.

Un ultimo gemito soffocato e Severus sollevò il viso, negandosi infine quel soffice e caldo paradiso, mentre nere fiamme di passione bruciavano tumultuose nei suoi occhi:

- Ti desidero… da impazzire! – sussurrò ancora sulle sue labbra, ansante, incapace di rinunciare a quel rovente contatto, ma sapendo di doverlo ancora una volta negare a entrambi.

Con gli occhi appannati dal desiderio, si ritrasse infine dalla donna cui tanto anelava, mordendosi con decisione le labbra per impedirsi di baciarla ancora, e, temendo di non riuscire a controllarsi oltre, si allontanò da lei, frapponendo il tavolo tra loro e lasciandola ansante, vacillante, così improvvisamente priva del suo stringente e appassionato abbraccio.

Crystal si accasciò sul divano cercando di ritrovare il fiato e la lucidità.

Si guardarono da lontano, divisi da quella distanza che li proteggeva dalla voglia intensa che divampava nei loro occhi, giorno luminoso e notte profonda che sempre si cercavano per completarsi a vicenda.

Severus aveva appoggiato le mani sul tavolo e vi si sosteneva, il respiro affannato e la bocca lievemente aperta. Infine le sorrise appena, imbarazzato:

- Quando sono vicino a te, non riesco più a riconoscermi. – sospirò scotendo lievemente il capo. – Io, sempre così freddo e controllato, non… non capisco più nulla, quando sei tra le mie braccia! – esalò in un soffio.

La maga fece per alzarsi, ma lui la redarguì con aria di finto rimprovero, sollevando un sopracciglio:

- Non provare nemmeno ad avvicinarti, amore mio! Ho bisogno di parlarti di molte cose importanti, - sopirò, - ma tu sei troppo pericolosa per me!

- Non ho fatto nulla! – si schermì Crystal, paga del potere che aveva sul mago, benché onestamente decisa a non utilizzarlo. Anche lei ansimava ancora, dopo quello scoppio d'incandescente brama, e aveva bisogno di riprendersi.

- Lo so… lo so! – deglutì il mago, sospirando. – Sembra che io non sia più capace di resistere ai miei istinti, né sappia controllare l'impeto della passione, quando sono con te!

Un lampo passò improvviso negli occhi di Crystal.

- Forse era questo che tanto piaceva a Bellatrix. – buttò lì, provocatoria.

Severus spalancò gli occhi e si bloccò all'istante, il respiro congelato sulle labbra sottili, all'improvviso strettamente serrate.

- Devi essere stato un amante molto focoso, - insinuò, mentre una nota di gelosia avvolgeva la sua voce, - almeno stando a quello che racconta Lestrange.

Il mago deglutì a fatica, quindi si spostò dall'altra parte del tavolo e si sedette sul bordo del divano, prendendole le mani fra le sue.

- Ti amo. – sussurrò, deponendo un bacio su entrambi i palmi.

- Non avevi appena detto che era meglio se non mi stavi vicino? – chiese Crystal, un po' rigida.

- L'accenno a Bellatrix ha avuto il potere di raffreddarmi istantaneamente. – rispose imbarazzato.

- So che non è più la tua amante. – disse la maga con calma forzata. – Lo hai detto quella sera alla fortezza.

S'interruppe un attimo per scrutare a fondo i suoi occhi e Severus sostenne il suo sguardo:

- Però lo è stata. – affermò facendo scivolar via le mani da quelle del mago.

Lui sospirò a fondo, poi annuì premendo piano il labbro inferiore tra i denti:

- Sì, ma non è andata come credi.

- Io non credo nulla: Bellatrix stessa ha affermato che sei stato il suo migliore amante… e ti risparmio quel che ha aggiunto Lestrange.

- Bellatrix è una ninfomane. A quel tempo andavo ancora a scuola e lei veniva di nascosto a Hogwarts a caccia di giovani e prestanti amanti che sapessero soddisfare le sue voglie. – spiegò Severus in un soffio.

Crystal lo guardava con intensità.

- Aveva quasi dieci anni più di me ed era una donna molto sensuale ed eccitante per un ragazzo della mia età. – sospirò Severus, quasi vergognandosi di quella sua lontana debolezza. – Inoltre, conosceva moltissimi Incantesimi Oscuri e ho presto capito che potevo ottenerli in cambio delle mie "prestazioni"… se riuscivo a soddisfarla pienamente.

Crystal ridacchiò, ancora tesa:

- Devo dedurre che hai imparato molto da lei… in tutti i sensi!

Il mago abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, imbarazzato, poi tornò a guardarla: sembrava che lei fosse più rilassata, ora, anche se il suo atteggiamento, ancora parzialmente rigido, denotava che una punta di gelosia era rimasta.

- E' con lei che hai imparato tutti i tuoi trucchi, quelli che hai usato quella notte…

- No! – esclamò Severus arrossendo e afferrandole le mani, stringendogliele forte per impedirle di sfuggirgli ancora. – No, amore mio, - sussurrò con infinita dolcezza, gli occhi neri che scintillavano, - nessun trucco, mai, con te: solo il mio amore!

Fu la volta di Crystal di arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo.

Il mago l'attirò a sé e, dolcemente, le sfiorò le labbra sussurrando:

- Ti amo immensamente, Crystal, e vedere l'estasi del piacere dipingersi sul tuo viso, ancora e ancora, è la cosa più meravigliosa!

La maga si abbandonò all'abbraccio di Severus, alle labbra appassionate che sussurravano delicatamente l'amore sulla sua pelle, alle ardenti carezze, che, castamente, la sfioravano appena, di nuova persa nell'amore del suo uomo, che amava lei e solo lei.

Il mago la tenne stretta a sé, mormorandole il suo amore frammisto ai baci che disseminava sul volto e tra i capelli.

Taci

perché una notte d'amore si fa eterna

quando l'anima vive davvero.

Taci

perché sono solo un vento notturno

venuto a sfiorarti il viso

e quando l'alba verrà

saremo sempre noi, ricordi di realtà

che la notte non ha ucciso. 35

Infine si frugò al collo, sotto la blusa, e tolse una catenina da cui pendeva un piccolo medaglione d'oro, finemente inciso sui due lati e decorato da minuscoli smeraldi.

Glielo porse con aria di mistero e Crystal lo osservò curiosa: le incisioni rappresentavano due lettere svolazzanti, con i piccoli smeraldi, dall'intensa luce verde, che in due sinuose linee parallele, definivano la "S" e la "C", le iniziali dei loro nomi.

Severus sfiorò il prezioso gioiello con la punta della bacchetta e questo si aprì docilmente, rivelando le facce interne, di lucido cristallo nero, riflettente più di uno specchio. Con un altro lieve tocco della bacchetta il mago separò le due parti e consegnò a Crystal quella con la lettera "S", trattenendo per sé l'altra.36

Lentamente la portò alle labbra e sfiorò l'iniziale del nome della sua donna con dolce intensità, guardandola in profondità negli occhi.

Crystal sobbalzò sorpresa e aprì la mano, sul cui palmo il medaglione con la lettera "S" era diventato caldo.

Severus staccò le labbra dal suo lato di medaglione e la parte in mano alla maga si raffreddò istantaneamente, per scaldarsi di nuovo quando lui vi appose ancora le labbra.

Per la seconda volta il mago allontanò le labbra e poi le riavvicinò e il medaglione nella mano di Crystal si raffreddò per riscaldarsi subito dopo.

- Bacia tre volte l'iniziale – le spiegò, - e il nostro amore creerà la magia del contatto visivo tra noi, sul lato del cristallo nero.

Crystal seguì le indicazioni e girò il medaglione: la luce nera degli occhi di Severus brillava sulla lucida superficie riflettente.

- Più lo avvicini, più l'immagine s'ingrandirà: vedrai l'intera persona con l'ambiente circostante e potrai sentire anche la voce. – le spiegò ancora. – Questo sarà il nostro mezzo di comunicazione segreto.

Crystal alzò gli occhi verso il mago e gli sorrise, la mente liberamente offerta al suo penetrante sguardo.

Severus non ebbe alcun bisogno di esercitare la Legilimanzia: lo sguardo malizioso, ma al tempo stesso sognante, della maga esprimeva chiaramente la sua domanda.

- Sì, vedrai anche se ci sono i… bottoncini! – sussurrò sensualmente, prima di attirarla a sé per un altro lungo bacio.

1 Garcia Lorca: tratto da "L'ombra dell'anima mia".

2 Earendil

3 Frase ispirata dai commenti della mia beta Ale85LeoSign

4 Garcia Lorca: tratto da "Pioggia".

5 Earendil

6 Come nella seconda parte di Cristallo Nero, anche in questa terza storia alcune frasi, quali questa, mi sono state ispirate dagli appassionati commenti di Earendil.

7 Giacomo Leopardi - Dalla raccolta dei Canti: tratto da "Risorgimento".

8 Ugo Foscolo. Dalle traduzioni: Saffo.

9 Frase ispirata quasi letteralmente da un commento della mia beta Ale85LeoSign.

10 Earendil

11 Paul Verlaine: tratto da "La buona canzone".

12 Earendil.

13 Vedi cap. 18 e segg. di "Luci e Ombre del Cristallo".

14 Tagore – Dalla raccolta "L'amore", tratto da "Sei venuta, o luce della luce".

15 Earendil.

16 Edmond Rostand - Tratto da "Cirano de Bergerac", Terzo Atto, Scena IX.

17 Vedi cap. 3 e 5 di "Forza e Resistenza del Cristallo".

18 Altra lunga frase ispirata dai commenti di Ale85LeoSign.

19 Vedi capitoli 3 e 4 di "Forza e Resistenza del Cristallo".

20 Earendil

21 Pablo Neruda – Dalla raccolta "Todo el amor", tratto da "Pelleas e Melisanda".

22 Pablo Neruda – Dal poema "La spada di fuoco", tratto da XXVIII

23 Earendil

24 Pablo Neruda – Dalla raccolta "Todo el amor", tratto da "Canzone del maschio e della femmina".

25 Vedi capitolo 15 di "Luci e Ombre del Cristallo".

26 Earendil

27 Paul Verlaine. Dalla raccolta "La buona canzone", tratto da "XX".

28 Pablo Neruda. Dalla Raccolta "Cien sonetos de amor", tratto da: "Ya era mía. Reposa con tu sueno en mi sueno".

29 Questa breve scena è merito di Mony70 e del suo profumo: per sentire meglio quello che aleggiava nel mio studio, dopo che Monica se n'era andata ed io avevo iniziato a scrivere questo brano, ho tirato un respiro profondo… ed ecco nata l'immagine di quella sensuale carezza.

30 Pablo Neruda – Dal poema "La spada di fuoco", tratto da "Parla Rhodo".

31 Vedi "Luci e ombre del Cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa " capitolo 22 – L'abbraccio di due anime.

32 Tratto da "Liriche della resistenza": "Anita Fattori".

33 Earendil

34 Pablo Neruda – Dalla Raccolta "Todo el amor", tratto da "Lasciami libere le mani".

35 Earendil

36 Questo vuole essere un piccolo omaggio per la carissima Mony70: nello schema iniziale della storia, ben chiaro nella mia mente, Severus consegnava a Crystal due anelli di lucido cristallo nero che, invece, qui si sono trasformati in un medaglione, la cui faccia con incisa la lettera "S" è identica a quella raffigurata sul 7° libro, edizione inglese, versione per adulti. Lo so che nessuno è in grado di capire in cosa consiste il mio omaggio, ma Monica, cui va il mio affettuoso ringraziamento, lei saprà comprendere.

51


	2. Parte 2 cap da 5 a 9

Nere perle di desiderio

Il tempo era trascorso con una lentezza estenuante, giorni come mesi e ore come giorni, minuti interminabili composti da secondi infiniti.

Cinque notti eterne seguite da quattro giorni senza fine.

Il sole era sorto di nuovo e Severus le mancava da impazzire.

In quelle poche ore in cui l'aveva avuto vicino, aveva solo potuto anelare a lui, senza avere altro che i suoi meravigliosi baci pieni di ardente passione e quegli abbracci che la facevano sentire immensamente desiderata, il corpo teso fino allo spasimo di virile eccitazione, a premere bruciante contro il suo, altrettanto pulsante di desiderio.

Poi, solo l'oscurità fredda e silenziosa della sua lontananza, senza la luce dei suoi profondi occhi neri e il calore dei suoi teneri sussurri d'amore.

Quante volte la sua mano era corsa al collo, dove pendeva il prezioso monile con l'incisione dell'iniziale del suo nome!

Severus…

Quale soavità sussurrante d'amore in quel nome, _il suo nome_, così rigido nel significato, proprio come lui si presentava all'apparenza, ma poi così infinitamente dolce, delicato fruscio d'amore sulla sua bocca.

Quante volte aveva ripetuto il suo nome nella notte, quasi per riscaldarsi le labbra, orfane dei suoi baci e delle sue carezze. Quante volte aveva intensamente desiderato che fosse lì con lei, ora che tutto era chiarito e che più nessun fantasma poteva offuscare il loro amore.

Quanti sospiri d'amore alla luce fredda e distante delle stelle, quante implorazioni per averlo di nuovo vicino a sé, quante lacrime d'amore sulle sue levigate guance, aggrappata alla speranza della promessa del suo ritorno!

_Il mio sguardo si china piangendo_

_e un pensiero soave di te mi percorre_

_il fondo dell'anima, come in silenzio_

_una preghiera di notte.__1_

Aveva fatto tutto quello che aveva concordato con Severus e aveva convinto l'Ordine che i Mangiamorte stavano valutando se ammetterla fra loro, cosa che le avrebbe permesso di poter ottenere importanti informazioni. E ne aveva già fornite alcune, ovviamente passatele dal mago.

Naturalmente aveva aggiunto anche buone parole a favore di Severus che, come sempre, erano cadute in un gelido silenzio, pieno di disprezzo e occhiatacce, che le feriva ancor di più il cuore ora che sapeva tutta la verità, carica di così tanta sofferenza per il suo amato mago.

Ma li aveva ignorati, forte del suo amore e della sua assoluta fiducia in Severus.

Proprio come Silente.

Poi aveva cominciato a preparare lo schema che il mago le aveva chiesto per racchiudere e verificare tutte le informazioni in suo possesso riguardanti gli Horcrux.

Severus le aveva raccontato tutto quello che sapeva, dalle informazioni raccolte in anni di paziente ricerca da parte del Preside, fino a quelle più recenti che lui stesso aveva da poco scoperto: così ora sapeva che tre parti di anima di Voldemort erano state distrutte e che ne rimanevano solo tre: una era in Nagini, il terribile serpente che stava sempre con lui, un'altra era celata nella Coppa di Tosca Tassorosso, nascosta nelle segrete della fortezza dei Lestrange e la terza, forse, in un antico libro personalmente vergato dalla saggia Priscilla Corvonero, di cui Severus stava ancora cercando le tracce.

Crystal sapeva che il suo compito era scoprire quali altre informazioni, ogni altro dato rilevante, fosse in possesso di Harry Potter: Severus aveva autorizzato qualsiasi mezzo pur di raggiungere lo scopo, sapendo che lei non si sarebbe fatta alcuno scrupolo a usarlo, se necessario.

Infine, aveva procurato tutta la lunga lista di ingredienti per pozioni che lui le aveva lasciato, compiendo anche due lunghe perlustrazioni a Notturn Alley, nei negozi che lui le aveva indicato, e aveva trovato anche tutti gli altri strani manufatti, Oscuri senza alcun dubbio, che le aveva richiesto.

Era nella casetta nel bosco, in quel momento, dopo aver raccontato a Remus che tornava dai Mangiamorte e, per l'ennesima volta, dopo aver riallineato le già ben allineate ampolle, stava rileggendo lo schema delle informazioni sugli Horcrux che, per altro, ormai conosceva a memoria.

All'improvviso sentì il petto bruciare, là dove la "S" decorata di smeraldi si appoggiava tra i suoi seni: era come se le labbra di Severus, ardenti, vi avessero deposto un bacio.

Sollevò il petto mentre la vampata di calore si propagava al suo viso, raggiante di felicità.

Prima ancora che potesse stringerlo nella mano, il piccolo medaglione era tornato freddo, solo per riprendere a scottare tra le sue dita pochi istanti dopo, nuova rovente carezza di Severus. Con un colpo secco tirò il filo magico al quale era appeso il piccolo gioiello, che si allungò al suo comando permettendole di estrarlo e portarlo davanti agli occhi, già rivolto dalla parte del cristallo nero.

Chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, attendendo fremente che le labbra di Severus tornassero a lambire le sue dita con il loro fuoco d'amore.

Attendendo di poter rivedere l'uomo che amava e ascoltare la sua voce.

Sperando che lui le annunciasse la sua visita, presto, prestissimo.

Anelando di rivedere quegli adorati bottoncini.

La tua figura è un dolce miraggio

che poi si concreta nel sogno.

Non lasciarmi

quando il cuore volge a tempesta,

non lasciarmi in attesa

di un mondo cui so di appartenere.

Non lasciarmi

e l'amore sarà l'oblio del male.2

Il calore la pervase di nuovo e lei deglutì riaprendo gli occhi, solo per immergerli nelle fiamme nere di Severus mentre lui sussurrava:

- Crystal, amore, finalmente!

Gli sorrise, stupidamente, senza neppure riuscire a parlare, la bocca secca e il respiro che le mancava, le mani che le tremavano impedendole di vedere bene l'immagine nel cristallo. Lo avvicinò di più al viso e il mago sussurrò, con voce soffocata dall'emozione:

- Ti amo. Tra poco sarò da te.

Le sorrideva, le labbra sottili morbidamente dischiuse e gli occhi scintillanti d'amore.

- Severus! – quasi gemette.

Il mago ora si era avvicinato e, nel primo piano del cristallo nero, davanti a lei, il raso dei piccoli bottoni neri brillava quanto gli occhi di Severus, mentre il mago, languidamente, ne sfiorava la lunga fila con la punta delle dita, sussurrando ancora, prima di svanire nelle profondità nere del cristallo:

- Ti amo, Crystal, aspettami!

La maga scoprì quanto potevano essere terribilmente lunghi pochi minuti, mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo di se stessa, riuscendo finalmente a ricordarsi almeno di respirare. Pretendere che il cuore riducesse il ritmo martellante era un'impresa impossibile e non ci provò nemmeno.

Uscì dalla casa, arrivando di corsa fino al piccolo pontile, dove rimase strettamente aggrappata alla sponda, mentre il sole illuminava in pieno la silenziosa radura, chiedendosi dove Severus sarebbe apparso.

Aveva di nuovo il respiro corto e, incredibilmente, le sue guance erano bagnate di lacrime.

Di felicità.

Di emozione.

Di amore.

Di desiderio.

Severus era lì, materializzato a pochi passi da lei, all'altro lato del ponticello, la lunga casacca nera chiusa dai severi bottoni, ormai divenuti simbolo del suo desiderio, e l'ampio mantello nero che ondeggiava elegante nell'aria del mattino.

Sorrideva, gli occhi che brillavano, luce nera nel sole.

Avrebbe voluto buttarsi tra le sue braccia, ma per un istante non riuscì neppure a muoversi e fu il mago a volare da lei e stringerla forte a sé, cercando le sue labbra per un bacio pieno di travolgente passione.

Un istante dopo, sentendola tremare tra le sue braccia, e comprendendo che non era solo per il desiderio di lui, Severus si tolse subito il mantello e ve la avvolse con gesto delicato e protettivo, sgridandola teneramente, mentre le ricopriva il volto di baci:

- Tesoro mio, ti prego, sei troppo importante per me: devi avere la massima cura di te!

Crystal chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente: era di nuovo fra le sue braccia, avvolta nel suo morbido manto, a respirare quel suo fragrante e leggero profumo di pulito.

- Non sai quanto mi piace la calda protezione del tuo mantello! – mormorò languidamente, abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio.

- Lo sai quanto mi piace proteggerti! – le sussurrò Severus appena dietro l'orecchio, sollevandola poi tra le braccia e dirigendosi verso la casetta.

L'aveva delicatamente deposta a terra, vicino al letto, e l'aveva liberata dal mantello, che si era gettato alle spalle, con un piccolo gesto elegante, adagiandolo sul muretto divisorio.

Poi si era ritratto da lei, appena di un passo, ed era rimasto a fissarla, ansante, gli occhi neri luccicanti di desiderio, il labbro inferiore appena premuto fra i denti, finché gli era sfuggito un roco sussurro:

- Come sei bella!

Anche lei respirava a fatica ed era rossa in viso, eccitata e imbarazzata al tempo stesso.

La voleva da impazzire ed era evidente che anche per lei era lo stesso: entrambi sapevano che stavano per fare l'amore, finalmente, dopo un'interminabile attesa, eppure si sentiva quasi a disagio, incapace di prendere l'iniziativa, la gola secca, già pericolosamente eccitato oltre ogni limite.

Infine cedette ed esclamò, mentre si slanciava a stringerla tra le braccia e cercava avido le sue labbra:

- Ti voglio Crystal, ti voglio!

La strinse a sé con passione e la sua magia, indipendente quasi dalla sua volontà, fece svanire progressivamente gli abiti sotto le sue mani che, vogliose e incontrollabili, cercavano la carne morbida e calda della maga.

In pochi stanti Crystal fu nuda tra le sue braccia, sinuosa pelle dorata contro il suo severo e casto abito nero, morbidi e lunghi riccioli dorati sotto le sue labbra e fra le dita.

La sospinse piano indietro, contro il letto, respirando la sua pelle e assaporandone il profumo.

- Voglio farti godere, godere come nessun altro uomo, prima, è mai stato capace di fare.

Gli occhi della maga lo guardavano, cielo malizioso pieno di sfida e di desiderio.

- Non guardarmi così, – sussurrò piano, quasi minaccioso – anche se sono anni che non lo faccio, ti assicuro che non ho dimenticato nulla, e te l'ho già dimostrato. – le soffiò rovente sul collo, mentre le sue mani le percorrevano il corpo con carezze ardenti di passione. - Anzi, il desiderio si è sommato al desiderio, la voluttà alla bramosia, e l'immaginazione al sogno… e nessun uomo ti ha mai amato come ti amerò io!

Le sue labbra catturarono quelle della maga in una dolce prigione di lenta bramosia d'amore, mentre la sua lingua solo le sfiorava appena, quasi timida in quella delicata ritrosia, a negarle il piacere che lei pretendeva, a farla impazzire in quell'attesa prolungata, in quel sussurro che le mise i brividi:

- E dopo… dopo brucerai di desiderio al ricordo!

La pelle della maga, scura ambra scintillante, risaltava contro il nero cupo del suo impeccabile abito, mentre il corpo nudo e sinuoso si arcuava sotto le sue carezze appassionate, le dita che s'intrufolavano ardite in un già umido regno, la bocca a rendere omaggio, golosa, ai seni floridi e sodi.

S'interruppe solo un istante, per liberarsi dagli abiti con la magia, ma lei se ne accorse e lo fermò con un rapido gesto, agitata e ansante:

- No, lasciami slacciare quei bottoncini… - implorò con un filo di voce, cercando di riprendere fiato e lucidità, - ti prego, uno a uno, lentamente. E' da così tanto tempo che voglio farlo! – sussurrò mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore e strusciandosi languidamente contro il corpo eccitato del mago che gemette piano. – Tu respiri e quelle piccole perle nere di desiderio tirano sul tuo petto, creando mille piegoline che mi fanno impazzire. - mormorò in un lento sospiro, mentre le sue dita s'intrufolavano tra le asole, giocando lievi con i bottoni di raso, percorrendo piano il torace del mago e lisciando le morbide pieghe dell'abito.

Il primo bottone si aprì, e il secondo rivelò la strada al terzo, in una progressione inarrestabile, seppure estenuantemente lenta. La piccola mano sciolse lieve le preziose gemme nere lungo il petto ansante del mago, rubandogli ripetuti gemiti, mentre scendeva verso il suo ventre.

La notte profondamente nera degli occhi di Severus era incatenata al fulgore azzurro di quelli di Crystal, le braccia abbandonate inerti lungo i fianchi, i pugni chiusi stretti a impedirsi di toccare la sua donna che, nuda, scivolava con il bel corpo sul suo petto e poi giù, verso il bacino sempre più teso, i seni turgidi a marcare la scia infiammata del desiderio.

Quando il fuoco prende a soffiare

nel sangue che si accende,

vedo sogni e speranze realizzarsi,

ed il tuo pallido volto di tenebra

incendiarsi al desiderio che ci lega.

Viaggio dentro noi stessi

l'amarti col tenero abbandono

di chi lancia l'anima al proprio amore.3

Le mani della maga terminarono infine di carezzare, aprendola con tormentosa lentezza, la fila infinita, eppure troppo corta, di quei sensuali bottoni. Poi s'insinuarono sotto la casacca, frementi d'incontrollato desiderio, per fargliela scivolare via dalle spalle, e corsero quindi in soccorso della bocca che, golosa e impotente, aveva incontrato l'interminabile fila dei minuti bottoni della candida camicia di seta.

Crystal per un attimo alzò il viso, una dolce e urgente malizia innamorata negli occhi, cielo azzurro in cui splendevano dorati i lampi di voluttà: la sciarpa nera, strettamente avvolta intorno al collo di Severus, le impediva di attaccare il nuovo baluardo che ancora separava la pelle del mago dalle sue labbra ardenti.

Cominciò ad armeggiare con le dita cercando di allentare e sciogliere il sottile nastro di seta, ma invano.

Il mago le sorrise piano, con tenero amore, inclinando appena il capo di lato, gli occhi come nere braci ardenti: le sue dita, calme e posate, carezzarono delicatamente quelle frettolose e impacciate di Crystal, poi si sostituirono loro e, con studiata sicurezza, allentarono senza fatica la lunga sciarpa, sfilandola lentamente dal collo. Sollevò il braccio di lato, mentre la seta nera si svolgeva frusciando verso terra, ogni suo movimento seguito dagli occhi incantati della maga, quindi allargò le dita lasciando che il nastro scendesse sul pavimento, in volute leggere.

Il collo di Severus, ora, era libero, l'alto colletto bianco senza più alcuna difesa, le due punte appena allargate.

Le mani determinate di Crystal divaricarono bene il colletto, quindi, con un gesto pieno d'esuberante energia, la maga diede uno strappo deciso aprendo d'un colpo la camicia, mentre i minuscoli bottoncini cedevano uno dopo l'altro, compiacenti vittime dell'assalto di quella rovente bramosia che sembrava non poter più attendere.

Severus sussultò e spalancò per un istante gli occhi, la bocca semi aperta in una "O" di stupore, mentre la maga s'immergeva di nuovo in lui, la bocca avida finalmente a incontrare la sua pelle candida, che affiorava dal bianco tessuto strappato fremendo di piacere e brillava, ora, come neve sotto le mani abbronzate della maga.

Appoggiò le labbra impazienti, assetate di quella inviolata neve, e Severus gemette piano, il capo reclinato all'indietro e gli occhi chiusi per meglio godere di quel tanto sospirato sogno che finalmente diventava realtà, mentre lei assaporava la sua pelle, s'inebriava del suo profumo e godeva dei suoi fremiti, le dita che vagavano sul suo petto a tracciare con appassionato amore sensuali arabeschi, la lingua calda e morbida che gli lambiva i capezzoli in una deliziosa e lenta tortura, le labbra voluttuose a carezzargli la pelle con il loro rovente respiro.

Mentre con la bocca ancora percorreva il petto liscio del mago, la mano di Crystal scese lungo il ventre fino ad appoggiarsi, premendo, sulla sua virilità, per sentirla reagire immediatamente al suo tocco e pulsare eccitata sotto le sue dita, proprio nel momento in cui baciava con delicata passione il piccolo capezzolo turgido.

La mano di Severus s'infilò subito tra i loro corpi, per intrecciarsi con quella della maga e allontanarla, mentre con l'altra le percorse la schiena nuda, fino in basso, insinuandosi con il dito medio nella piega dei glutei, le altre dita allargate a premere con forza il ventre nudo della sua donna contro la propria dura erezione.

Crystal gemette, dolore e piacere frammisti a quel deciso contatto, poi strisciò contro di lui, quasi sospinta dalla mano del mago, alzandosi in punta di piedi, finché i loro desideri combaciarono perfettamente, divisi solo dalla nera e sottile stoffa dei pantaloni.

Severus soffocò un gemito affondando il viso nel collo della maga e, sempre tenendola strettamente premuta contro di sé, con l'altra mano risalì sul fianco fino a incontrare il seno che strinse con delicata fermezza, le dita a solleticare il capezzolo e le labbra a cercare ancora quelle della maga per un altro interminabile bacio frammisto d'amore e incontrollabile passione, che li lasciò senza fiato, gli occhi appannati da un desiderio urgente e non più rinviabile.

Senza smettere di depositare vellutati baci ovunque sul suo viso e sussurrandole il suo amore, il mago allentò infine l'abbraccio, lasciando che il bacino della maga si scostasse dal suo, quindi con la mano scese lento lungo il ventre piatto e teso di Crystal, superò il pube e si immerse in lei ad accarezzarne il punto più rovente, mentre di nuovo lambiva con amore le sue labbra.

Era la maga, ora, che gemeva, il corpo nudo inarcato sotto le carezze di fuoco di Severus che, con l'altra mano, la fece arretrare contro l'alto bordo del letto, per poi tornare subito ad accarezzarle con bramosia un seno, le labbra ardenti di passione a percorrerle il collo, a perdersi fra i seni e sui seni, la lingua instancabile a stimolarle i capezzoli, mentre le sue dita si intrufolavano sempre più a fondo in lei che, appoggiata al letto, aveva divaricato le gambe offrendosi totalmente al mago.

Severus alzò per un attimo il volto e i suoi occhi neri, scintillanti d'appassionato amore, si persero per un istante sul viso della sua Crystal, soffuso d'un delicato rossore d'estasi: le labbra del mago si dischiusero in un delicato sorriso di felicità, mentre le sfiorava piano la bocca sussurrando:

- Ti amo… ti amo Crystal!

Quindi s'inginocchiò lentamente davanti alla sua donna, percorrendone con le labbra il ventre fremente, fino ad arrivare là dove le sue dita già le stavano donando piacere, per suggere quel delizioso nettare.

Crystal sussultò a quel nuovo stimolo che veniva a intensificare e prolungare il piacere che già stava pervadendo il suo corpo. Le mancava l'aria e le sembrava di non riuscire più a ispirarne altra, il cuore che batteva forte con il viso di Severus premuto tra le gambe, le dita impigliate nei lunghi capelli neri.

Nuovi, lunghi e intensi brividi si diffusero in ripetute ondate di piacere, sospinte dalla lingua del mago che, instancabile e devota, continuava a stimolarla, regalandole un lungo e appagante orgasmo, che sembrava non aver mai fine, continuamente rinnovato da quell'intimo bacio e dalle due dita che lui spingeva in profondità dentro di lei.

- Severus!

Un gemito roco, un'implorazione a smettere, ma anche a continuare, la mente a cercare aria per recuperare lucidità e il corpo, tremante ma ingordo del piacere così a lungo anelato, che cercava invece un ancor più profondo contatto con il mago, la mano a premergli di più la testa contro di sé.

Infine, un ultimo intenso sussulto le scosse il corpo e ancora il nome del mago uscì dalle sue labbra in un lungo gemito, rotto dal piacere:

- Se… verus…

Il mago terminò il bacio con languida dolcezza, godendo del piacere della sua donna che gli bagnava il viso, quindi ritrasse lentamente le dita sollevando il volto verso di lei, gli occhi appannati da un desiderio ormai impossibile da trattenere oltre, così dolorosamente compresso nei pantaloni.

Non più sostenuta da lui, Crystal scivolò piano lungo il bordo del letto fino a adagiarsi a terra, davanti al mago, il viso ancora soffuso del piacere che lui le aveva appena offerto.

Severus chiuse gli occhi per un istante: com'era bella! Sospirò felice: era sua, solo sua, la sua splendida e adorata Crystal!

Sapeva di essere già da un pezzo al limite della sua capacità di controllo, perché era da troppo tempo che la voleva, con tutte le sue forze: il suo corpo aveva urlato di desiderio già fin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva avuta tra le braccia, quella sera nella fortezza di Voldemort, e poi il giorno in cui l'aveva portata nel piccolo cottage, anche se si era sempre imposto di resistere e di dominarsi.

Ma ora che niente più gli impediva di averla, ora che era venuto il momento, che sapeva bene che lei lo amava e quindi più nulla poteva aiutarlo a frenarsi ancora, ora la sua eccitazione era semplicemente incontrollabile e, se solo si fosse azzardato a entrare in lei, non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a farla godere, perché sarebbe subito esploso.

Ma non era certo così che voleva fare!

Del resto, sapeva anche di avere tutto il giorno, davanti a sé, e tutta la notte, per amarla a lungo e con passione, più volte.

Riaprì gli occhi, proprio nello stesso momento di Crystal, solo per immergersi in quelle due stelle che illuminavano e riscaldavano l'oscura profondità della sua notte, regalandogli una felicità che non aveva mai neppure osato immaginare di poter provare.

Le sorrise accarezzandole piano la guancia e mormorò, quasi beandosi di quel nome e di quell'innamorato possesso:

- Crystal, amore mio!

Con la manica della camicia si asciugò un poco il viso, ancora bagnato del piacere di lei, quindi le sfiorò le labbra con le sue, a lungo, in un dolcissimo bacio, e sussurrò, sensuale:

- Quanto vorrei un tuo appassionato bacio…

Crystal ricambiò il sorriso e si sporse verso di lui, ma il mago si sollevò in piedi e arretrò di un passo, lasciandola a terra, stupita, pronta a dargli il bacio che le aveva appena chiesto ma che ora sfuggiva.

- Non sulle labbra… - sussurrò roco, appagato dal guizzo di eccitazione che si era di nuovo acceso negli occhi di Crystal.

Cominciò a slacciarsi molto lentamente i pantaloni, dondolandosi piano sulle gambe un poco divaricate, poi spinse leggermente avanti la gamba destra, morbidamente sospinta dal bacino, arrivando proprio davanti al viso della maga che, di nuovo ansante, gli occhi spalancati, deglutì a fatica e rimase a osservarlo senza perdersi alcuna delle sue sensuali movenze.

Aprì progressivamente i pantaloni, sotto i quali non vi era altro che la sua prepotente erezione, che liberò sopra di lei, accarezzandosi con esasperante lentezza, mentre faceva svanire tutti gli abiti. Si avvicinò ancora di più al viso della maga, la punta gonfia, pulsante, che stillava lacrime d'irrefrenabile desiderio, e prese a sfregarla piano contro la sua guancia, in una eccitante e rovente carezza, fino a raggiungere le labbra che, vogliose, si schiusero subito per accoglierlo.

Crystal chiuse gli occhi ponendosi in ginocchio e prese a succhiarlo piano, fino a introdurlo quasi completamente in bocca, giù fino alla cavità della gola. Quindi si ritrasse lasciandolo scivolare fuori molto lentamente e tornò a leccare la punta afferrando il resto con la mano, cominciando ad accarezzarlo con languida lentezza, dalla base verso l'estremità, stringendolo forte e sentendolo pulsare, mentre altre gocce di saporito desiderio venivano offerte al suo palato, accompagnate da un gemito roco del mago.

Continuò ad accarezzarlo, alternando serie di lentissimi movimenti ad altri più energici; giocò a lungo con la lingua sulla punta gonfia che ancora lacrimava desiderio, avvolgendola ma negandogli un più ampio contatto con la sua bocca, facendolo così impazzire in quella lenta e deliziosa tortura, per godere dei suoi gemiti e del piacere che sentiva montare in lui, mentre risaliva pulsante lungo la sua erezione, sempre più dura fra le sue dita.

Con l'altra mano Crystal risalì sulla gamba, sfiorando prima il retro della coscia e poi, con l'unghia, ne percorse l'interno fino in alto, alla sensibile pelle dell'inguine, dove la lingua umida si sostituì alle dita, per carpirgli ancora un lieve sussulto, il nuovo gemito soffocato dai denti che premevano forte sul labbro inferiore.

La maga tornò a succhiare con energica passione il membro turgido di Severus, che non aveva mai smesso di accarezzare, sentendolo incredibilmente ancora crescere nella propria bocca, sempre più gonfio e teso, al limite dell'esplosione, mentre con l'altra mano proseguì la stuzzicante esplorazione in mezzo alle gambe del mago, intraprendendo una lenta risalita attraverso i glutei.

Lo sentì tremare un poco e irrigidirsi appena, poi le mani di Severus le avvolsero la testa, spronandola ad accoglierlo completamente in bocca, più in fondo, più compresso, premuto tra lingua e palato, stretto nell'umida cavità, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, mentre la mano della maga accompagnava e completava il movimento, su e giù, su e giù.

Il respiro di Severus si era fatto sempre più veloce, in sincrono con quello della maga, nuovamente eccitata, e il tremore delle sue gambe era ancora più evidente, mentre gemiti soffocati sfuggivano continuamente dalle labbra premute tra i denti: all'improvviso il mago spinse indietro la testa di Crystal e si piegò deciso su di lei cingendole la vita per sollevarla da terra e adagiarla sul letto.

Si stese al suo fianco, il respiro corto e le labbra sottili ora dischiuse, il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi specchio rovente della sua passione. Le passò il braccio sotto la testa stringendola a sé, appoggiato sul gomito, quindi riportò la mano della maga sulla propria pulsante eccitazione, per invitarla a un'ultima, lenta e intensa carezza, mentre le sue dita scivolavano ancora in lei, fuoco liquido, di nuovo ad accarezzarla per portarla con sé sulle ali dell'estasi.

Infine si chinò su di lei, il piacere che si dipingeva sui loro volti, a cercarne le labbra sussurrando con passione, tra i gemiti di entrambi:

- Crystal… ah… amore mio… ah…

Il fiotto del suo seme era abbondante e caldo e uscì con vigore in ripetuti spruzzi, risalendo come onda impetuosa e inarrestabile nel membro che pulsava nella mano della maga, anch'essa preda di un nuovo orgasmo.

Le labbra di Severus avvolsero quelle di Crystal in un altro lungo e appassionato bacio, intriso del loro reciproco sapore e ricolmo di un'estasi lungamente agognata, mentre il suo corpo lentamente si abbandonava, con piccoli sussulti, in un languido ed estatico sollievo di piacere, un sorriso finalmente appagato sul volto.

Amore nel bosco

Severus si era sollevato sostenendosi sul gomito, il cuore che ancora gli batteva forte e il fiato corto, ma immensamente felice, e le aveva dolcemente sorriso, a lungo, senza parlare, solo guardandola e perdendosi in quegli occhi azzurri che si fondevano senza paura con la nera oscurità dei suoi, regalandogli la loro inesauribile luce.

Ora stringeva a sé la sua Crystal, con gentile passione, sussurrandole mille parole d'amore, ricoprendole il viso con piccoli, deliziosi baci e accarezzandole delicatamente i lunghi capelli dai riflessi dorati.

La sua magia aveva asciugato e ripulito tutto e i loro corpi erano ancora strettamente allacciati, il desiderio di nuovo a serpeggiare tra loro: ma ora sapeva che avrebbe potuto nuovamente dominarlo, che poteva finalmente amare la sua donna con tutta l'infinita e devota passione del suo amore, regalandole tutto l'ardente piacere che voleva.

Era felice, felice come mai era stato in vita sua, felice come mai aveva sperato di potere essere, felice fino a desiderare di piangere, fino a sentire gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime: la sua meravigliosa Crystal era tra le sue braccia, lo amava e aveva riportato la luce e il calore della speranza nella sua vita, gli aveva restituito il futuro strappandolo via dagli affilati artigli del suo colpevole passato.

Il suo fresco respiro aveva arginato il rovente soffio delle fiamme dell'Inferno che da mesi lo soffocavano, il suo allegro sorriso aveva lenito il tormento della sua anima e la sua vicinanza aveva sciolto il gelo della solitudine.

Ora che lei gli era di nuovo vicina e lo amava, nulla più gli sembrava impossibile e, per quando doloroso, avrebbe continuato a fare il suo dovere, fino in fondo, con tutta la determinazione necessaria, senza più vacillare. Lei sarebbe sempre stata lì ad attenderlo, a rincuorarlo e dargli forza, a tenerlo legato alla vita e alla speranza con il suo amore.

_Per sempre_. Tra le sue braccia.4

_Tu sei per me la vita finché dura_

_E tu sei l'avvenire e la mia eternità._

_Tu mio unico amore e la sola beltà.__5_

Lasciò che quelle lacrime di felicità scendessero sul suo volto e si chinò ancora sulle labbra della maga, sulla sua bocca di miele, per un altro interminabile bacio pieno di gratitudine, il suo corpo che di nuovo reagiva piacevolmente a quel caldo e intimo contatto.

Crystal gli accarezzò piano il viso:

- Severus ti amo: sorridimi! – sussurrò, mentre con dita leggere tergeva quelle lacrime. – E' così bello il tuo sorriso, pur se timido e timoroso, quasi che tu ancora non ti ritenga in diritto di sorridere e di essere felice!

Rimase a guardarla, in silenzio, un'espressione intensa sul volto serio: la sua donna, la sua Crystal, quante cose aveva capito di lui, quanto la sentiva vicina alla sua vera essenza, così che non c'era alcun bisogno di parole per spiegarle cosa provava!

- Ora sono qui, sono tornata, _per sempre!_

Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise: solo lei poteva trovare parole così adatte da dire, proprio al momento giusto, per dare sollievo alla sua anima ridando vita a una speranza che, solo pochi giorni prima, gli sembrava del tutto perduta, così sospeso sull'orlo della follia com'era, il baratro spaventosamente spalancato davanti a lui.

La strinse forte a sé, ancora senza parlare, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli, immergendosi nel suo profumo, annegando i sospiri nel calore della sua pelle, lasciando che la felicità s'impossessasse completamente di lui facendogli dimenticare, almeno per un momento, la tremenda realtà della sua vita.

Lentamente si sollevò di nuovo, il sorriso che lei voleva a dischiudergli le labbra sottili e a illuminargli il viso, finalmente rilassato.

Con infinita dolcezza tornò a sfiorarle il volto con le labbra, sussurrandole ancora il suo amore, tiepido respiro sulla pelle.

Si allontanò un poco da lei, solo per poterla guardare, bellissima e abbronzata, languidamente abbandonata tra le sue braccia con i lunghi capelli sparsi sulle lenzuola, contrasto di morbide forme vicino al suo corpo nervoso, calore di sole accanto al pallore lunare della sua pelle, serenità di cielo a illuminare la sua notte con stelle d'amore.

_Luce fatta canto _

_di illusioni romantiche._

_Essa è dolce e sicura_

_piena di cielo e tranquilla._

_E' nebbia ed è rosa_

_dell'eterno mattino._

_Miele di luna che cola_

_da stelle sepolte.__6_

Lo sguardo del mago, ardente cristallo nero, fu così lungo e intenso che la fece quasi arrossire. La sua mano, lenta, cominciò a seguire il profilo del volto, vicinissima ma senza toccarle la pelle, eppure Crystal poteva sentirne il calore, poi scese lungo la linea del collo, sulla spalla, giù verso il seno e poi il ventre e i fianchi, infuocata carezza d'amore senza alcun contatto.7

Poi furono i sussurri d'amore, che le labbra di Severus sparsero come petali sul suo corpo, a risvegliarne il desiderio, soffio delicato e rovente che le raccontava il suo amore e le prometteva il paradiso, già regalandole brividi di piacere.

- Ti amerò come nessuno ti ha mai amato, come nessuno potrà mai amarti, come non hai mai neppure immaginato di essere amata! Perché io amerò tutto di te, non solo il tuo bellissimo corpo. Inonderò d'amore il tuo cuore e congiungerò per sempre la tua anima alla mia.

Severus sussurrava a fior di labbra, respiro leggero sulla pelle di Crystal, e lei chiuse gli occhi lasciando che l'amore di Severus la pervadesse completamente per insegnarle a vivere l'amore.

- Chiudi gli occhi ora, amore mio, e sogna! Un sogno infinito, tra le mie braccia, adagiata sulle mie carezze e ricoperta dai miei baci. Un sogno indimenticabile, sfiorata ovunque dalle mie labbra e dalle mie mani. Un sogno che non hai mai sognato, amore mio, il sogno d'amore che nessuno ha mai saputo darti: solo io, solo io, mio dolce amore… solo io…

Quando il mago finalmente la toccò, appoggiandole piano le mani sulle spalle, fu come se una scossa elettrica le avesse attraversato il corpo, che sussultò in un movimento involontario tanto aveva anelato a quel contatto.

Severus continuava a guardarla con quegli occhi più neri della notte, nei quali Crystal voleva solo perdersi e dimenticare tutto, sprofondare e bruciare tra le fiamme impetuose del suo amore, sciogliersi e confondersi unendosi strettamente al suo corpo, divenendone parte, per sempre, strettamente incatenata all'unico uomo che mai avesse amato.

Sussurro di rapimento

e poi nessuno spazio

per le parole che possono spezzare

l'incanto del silenzio.

Piano e intensamente

il destino ci legò:

siamo noi, custodi del presente

e dei ricordi che ci unirono.8

Severus la strinse a sé, il corpo che, di nuovo, apertamente svelava il suo desiderio, e riprese a baciarla, con dolcezza, con amore, con passione, fino a quando entrambi rimasero senza fiato, le bocche avvinte come i loro corpi frementi che si cercavano, in un delirio di crescente eccitazione che solo potevano placare nel reciproco piacere.

E Severus fu in lei, lento e dolce, appassionato e innamorato, mentre ancora le sfiorava le labbra sussurrandole il suo amore ed entrava sempre più in profondità in lei, fino a possederla completamente, infine sua e solo sua, la sua donna, il suo amore, la sua felicità, il suo sogno che infine diventava realtà!

Si muoveva in lei con lento vigore, sostenendosi sulle braccia per non schiacciarla, beandosi del piacere che cominciava a vedere sul volto della sua Crystal, gli occhi chiusi nell'estasi e la bocca semiaperta, affollata di gemiti. Scese su quelle labbra, goloso, ancora a rubarle un bacio, il corpo che quasi tremava sentendo di nuovo la pelle di lei, bruciante, contro la propria.

La sentiva fremere sotto di sé, inarcare la schiena e spingere il bacino contro il suo, per sentirlo sempre di più dentro di lei, più a fondo, più forte, più veloce, a farla godere con un'intensità mai provata prima mentre gridava il suo nome, gemito d'amore irrefrenabile sulle sue labbra:

- Severus… Severus, amore!

Crystal teneva gli occhi chiusi, nel piacere protratto di quell'amplesso, così non poté vedere lo splendido sorriso del mago, luce d'intensa felicità, mentre la guardava adorante e continuava a muoversi in lei, con travolgente impeto, ancora rinnovando il godimento che lei provava, strappandole nuovi gemiti e grida, nel fiato che si faceva sempre più corto e spezzato in quell'inarrestabile flusso di appagamento che piacevolmente scuoteva ancora il suo corpo.

Severus rallentò il ritmo, permettendole di riprendere un poco fiato e, finalmente, di riaprire gli occhi: era sopra di lei, i lunghi capelli neri che ondeggiavano piano, il viso lievemente arrossato e il labbro inferiore premuto fra i denti, deciso a mantenere il pieno controllo di sé, rimandando il proprio piacere solo perché la sua donna potesse continuare a godere di lui. Poteva vedere lo scintillio intenso dei propri occhi neri riflesso nell'azzurra distesa delle iridi di Crystal, le impetuose fiamme trafitte dai lampi dorati che saettavano negli occhi della maga.

Decise di non concederle che una brevissima tregua, solo il tempo di un altro bacio arroventato dalla passione, sussurri d'amore lungo la fremente pelle del collo, mentre restava chino su di lei, solo un braccio a sostenerlo, il resto del peso appoggiato sul gomito, la mano fra i capelli e il pollice a carezzarle la tempia.

Riprese a muoversi con lente e penetranti spinte, facendo ruotare il bacino su di lei, possedendola piano, fino in fondo, con una lentezza estenuante, ogni tanto fermandosi, immobile dentro di lei, fremente di desiderio e le labbra strette tra i denti, mentre Crystal di nuovo gemeva, il suo nome adagiato sulla bocca dischiusa, le mani a stringergli forte i fianchi, implorandolo di riprendere a muoversi:

- Ancora Severus… ancora…

Voleva solo accontentarla, vederla godere ancora, voleva amarla con tutta la disperata passione che per un anno e mezzo l'aveva torturato, quando aveva pensato d'averla per sempre perduta.

Di nuovo si sollevò sulle braccia e riprese a muoversi con vigore in lei, spinte veloci e profonde, intense ed energiche, ancora e ancora, entrando in profondità e poi ritraendosi, la schiena di Crystal che s'inarcava per permettere al suo bacino di seguirlo e non perdere mai il contatto, le sue piccole mani a rigargli i fianchi con le unghie in un gesto d'inconsulto possesso, per non lasciarlo allontanare da sé.

Infine fu solo in lei, ripetutamente, profondamente, intensamente, con tutto il suo appassionato amore e l'instancabile dedizione, solo per l'appagamento della sua donna che gridò forte il proprio piacere, mentre il mago la sentiva fremere attorno alla sua carne eccitata, deliziosa tortura d'esacerbato desiderio che ancora voleva negarsi per dedicarsi solo a lei, al suo viso in estasi, alle sue labbra che ancora ripetevano il suo nome, con voce roca, intrisa del piacere che i suoi lenti movimenti ancora acuivano:

- Severus… aah… ti amo Severus!

Scese a cogliere un altro bacio da quelle labbra che continuavano a ripetere con amore il suo nome, soffocato tra i gemiti, annegato negli ultimi rivoli di piacere e lentamente si spostò di lato, tenendola premuta a sé, senza mai uscire da lei, anch'egli sussurrandone il nome con intensità:

- Crystal, mio dolce e meraviglioso amore…Crystal!

Ancora si perse sulle labbra della maga, i loro nomi a incontrarsi, le lingue a intrecciarsi con passione, mentre poteva finalmente averla fra le braccia, pelle contro pelle, e accarezzarla, le mani che già vagavano sulla schiena, a stringerle i fianchi, ad accarezzarle i glutei, di nuovo premendole il bacino contro il suo e riprendendo a muoversi in lei, con languida dolcezza ed estenuante lentezza: sapeva che in quella posizione poteva controllare bene l'impeto del proprio desiderio e, poco per volta, ravvivare di nuovo quello di Crystal, facendola ancora godere, con dolce intensità, tra le sue braccia, mentre le accarezzava il viso con labbra innamorate.

Mentre ancora la stringeva a sé, continuando quella sua lenta e infinita penetrazione, la mano di Severus si insinuò fra loro, cercando i morbidi seni della maga, per accarezzarli, stringerli e titillare i capezzoli. Con faticosa contorsione scese con le labbra sul petto ansante, spingendo verso l'alto, con la mano, il florido seno, per poterlo finalmente baciare, succhiare, leccare.

Sentire la pelle di Crystal bruciare contro la sua era voluttà infinita, le labbra di nuovo a cercare la sua bocca per un bacio intenso, appassionato, che scatenò la sua voglia, che ancora voleva comprimere, domare, ritardare, per pensare solo al desiderio di lei che, ancora, cresceva.

La sentiva fremere tra le sue braccia, la carne che sussultava eccitata, rivoli di liquido piacere che gli colavano tra le gambe e la sua voglia s'ingigantì, all'improvviso incontrollabile, vicina all'esplosione.

Con un deciso colpo di reni si girò, tornando di nuovo sopra di lei, sostenendosi sulle braccia, nella prepotenza della bramosia che gli appannava la vista, il ritmo dei suoi movimenti come un tamburo impazzito, le grida di piacere di Crystal che sottolineavano, quasi sorprese, il nuovo orgasmo che improvviso l'assaliva, esplosione di piacere inaspettata, intensa, travolgente, quasi violenta.

E finalmente Severus si lasciò andare al proprio piacere, scoppio impetuoso dentro la sua donna, voluttà della carne, passione d'amore, ebbrezza e lussuria del desiderio appagato, sogno lungamente agognato e finalmente placato nel possesso completo del corpo di lei che, ancora, sussultava sotto al suo.

Si chinò su Crystal, appoggiato sui gomiti, cercando spasmodico la sua bocca per un bacio infinito, ancora intriso di desiderio, mischiato al loro piacere, i loro nomi che s'intrecciavano in gemiti inconsulti, ognuno a cercare il respiro nei sospiri dell'altro, i corpi avvinghiati, strettamente uniti nei sussulti dell'orgasmo, l'amore come unica realtà nei loro pensieri.

_Cappelli, petto, fianchi, gambe che si piegano, mani che_

_cadono in negligente abbandono, come le mie,_

_riflusso colpito dal flusso e flusso colpito da riflusso,_

_carne d'amore che inturgidisce e fa dolcemente male, _

_getti d'amore senza limiti caldi ed enormi, tremante_

_gelatina d'amore, biancofiorito, delirante succo,_

_notte d'amore dello sposo che dura sicura e dolce sino_

_all'alba prostrata,_

_che ondeggia sino al giorno compiacente e docile,_

_perduta nella fessura del giorno che abbraccia ed ha_

_tenera la carne. __9_

Il ritmo del suo cuore aveva progressivamente rallentato e l'ansimo del respiro si era calmato: Severus l'aveva dolcemente cullata tra le braccia per lunghi e piacevoli minuti e Crystal aveva goduto delle sue labbra che le sfioravano il viso in baci delicati, della mano che le accarezzava i capelli e del braccio che ancora la stringeva a lui.

Dopo tanto tempo trascorso lontani, restare finalmente vicini, i corpi quasi incollati nell'abbandono dell'appagamento fisico, era stata una sensazione meravigliosa, quasi come continuare a fare l'amore con lui.

E, certamente, non aveva mai fatto l'amore così a lungo e con tale completo godimento.

Poi, però, un languorino allo stomaco le aveva ricordato che era ormai ora di pranzo e si erano ritrovati nell'angolo cucina della minuscola casa, seduti abbracciati sulla stessa sedia, Severus a imboccarla, una tartina e un bacio, e lei a insistere che anche il mago mangiasse qualcosa, preoccupata per quel suo estremo pallore e l'eccessiva magrezza.

Severus sembrava solo desiderare guardarla, a volte anche durante lunghi silenzi, alla fine dei quali le rivolgeva un piccolo sorriso e l'attirava di nuovo a sé per baciarla, prima di infilarle in bocca un altro bignè salato.

Crystal aveva dovuto faticare parecchio per ottenere che anche lui mangiasse qualcosa e, alla fine, era stato evidente che lo aveva fatto solo per accontentarla.

Ma, farla felice, sembrava essere l'unica cosa che interessasse realmente al mago e, a questo scopo, le sembrava sinceramente pronto a stravolgere le proprie abitudini.

Severus la guardava, con quei suoi profondi occhi neri, ancora così pieni di dolore e tristezza, nonostante la gioia che scintillava in superficie, e Crystal si perdeva tra quelle fiamme impetuose dove l'amore contendeva il predominio alla disperazione.

Poi, all'improvviso, un sorriso schiudeva appena le labbra sottili del mago e la luce della speranza irrompeva nei suoi occhi, un istante prima che Severus li chiudesse per appoggiare ancora le labbra su quelle di Crystal per un nuovo, dolce e tenero bacio.

Dopo pranzo erano usciti a fare un giro nel bosco e avevano camminato per ore, chiacchierando sempre abbracciati, Crystal avvolta nell'ampio e caldo mantello del mago, i raggi del sole a baciare la loro nascente felicità.

Lungo la strada del ritorno arrivarono in un punto dal quale si poteva facilmente osservare il minuscolo paese adagiato lungo le rive del torrente e la maga glielo indicò:

- Severus, facciamo un giro in paese! – Gli propose allegra. – C'è un fornaio che sforna deliziose paste frolle ripiene di dolcissima marmellata!

Il mago dapprima sorrise annuendo, poi s'irrigidì e un'ombra cupa passò sul suo volto pallido e di nuovo teso. Strinse per un attimo le labbra: non desiderava altro che rendere felice la sua donna, ma non poteva scendere in paese senza rischiare di metterla in pericolo.

Crystal, ignara dei suoi pensieri, insistette:

- Avanti, non fare l'orso incivile come il tuo solito! – esclamò scherzosa. – Rivolgere la parola a dei Babbani non ti rovinerà certo la giornata. E quelle paste frolle, te lo giuro, meritano proprio una visita.

Severus sospirò scotendo seccamente il capo.

- Perché no? – si ribellò la maga allontanandosi dalle sue braccia, quasi per punirlo di quel rifiuto immotivato.

Ancora Severus scosse rigidamente il capo, senza parlare.

Crystal lo osservò contrariata, poi sembrò all'improvviso capire i suoi timori:

- Non importa se non te la senti di tenermi abbracciata, quando saremo laggiù. – ammiccò la maga. – Non pretendo tanto, tutto d'un colpo!

Severus la guardò, un amaro sorriso adagiato sulle labbra sottili, e sospirò.

Crystal si avvicinò di nuovo prendendogli le mani fra le sue e sussurrò con dolcezza:

- Non preoccuparti, amore, non importa, se non te la senti.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e sospirò mestamente, poi mormorò con voce roca, mentre le stringeva forte le mani, lo sguardo nero e cupo di nuovo fisso nel cielo sereno della donna che amava:

- Non puoi neppure immaginare quanto vorrei poter camminare liberamente con te, mano nella mano, anche in piena Diagon Alley, mostrando orgogliosamente a tutti la mia splendida donna!

- E cosa te lo impedisce, allora?

Le parole le erano sfuggite fuori con la sua solita irruenza, prima di capire cosa intendeva veramente dirle Severus.

Ammutolì e lo guardò, restituendogli la stretta alle mani: Severus era ritenuto da tutti un pericoloso assassino, ricercato anche nel mondo dei Babbani.

Con un filo di voce sussurrò:

- Pensi che la notizia sia arrivata anche in quello sparuto gruppetto di case?

- I loro telegiornali funzionano quasi altrettanto bene dei nostri Gufi. – rispose asciutto il mago. – Non posso rischiare che ti accada qualcosa.

Crystal lo fissò stupita: lui era il mago ricercato, lui sarebbe stato ignominiosamente arrestato se fosse stato scoperto, eppure Severus si preoccupava solo che potesse accadere qualcosa di sgradevole a lei.

Era incredibilmente adorabile.

Però, ora, sul volto pallido del mago era tornata quell'aria tesa e cupa e il suo sorriso, così bello nel suo timido accenno, così dolce nella sua insicurezza, era del tutto svanito. Doveva fare qualcosa per sdrammatizzare, doveva riuscire a farlo sorridere ancora.

Finse di sbuffare e ribatté, imitando il tono capriccioso di una bimba:

- Ok, va bene, ma ormai mi è venuta l'acquolina in bocca per quelle paste e le voglio!

Poi continuò, prima che Severus potesse indossare i panni del severo professore:

- Io scendo in paese a fare la spesa, da brava massaia, e tu, da esperto Maestro di Pozioni, al mio ritorno mi farai trovare pronto un fumante e delizioso infuso di foglie di tè!

Il sorriso che Crystal sfoderò per farsi perdonare era incantevole e convinse il mago senza alcun problema.

Il tè era ormai pronto, nelle tazze fumanti, e ancora Crystal non era tornata.

Il fuoco bruciava vigoroso nel camino, sotto il suo controllo, affinché la maga trovasse un buon tepore ad accoglierla al suo ritorno, dopo tutte quelle ore trascorse nel freddo del bosco.

Il prolungarsi dell'assenza di Crystal innervosiva Severus, che già temeva potesse esserle accaduto qualcosa. Dopo aver più volte controllato fuori dalla finestra, il mago decise di uscire per andarle incontro.

Doveva riuscire a trattenere quel suo ossessivo istinto protettivo: Crystal era una maga in gamba, che sapeva benissimo cavarsela da sola e che, soprattutto, non gli avrebbe mai permesso di rinchiuderla in una torre d'avorio per proteggerla dalle insidie del mondo.

Eppure, Severus tremava al pensiero che l'Oscuro Signore potesse scoprire quanto Crystal era importante per lui. Avrebbe saputo proteggerla, anche se fosse stato il suo vecchio padrone a minacciarla?

Era pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per lei. Ma sarebbe bastato?

Oppure, come sempre, il destino gli avrebbe strappato anche questo suo ultimo sogno, quale esoso prezzo delle sue colpe passate? Gli artigli di Voldemort avrebbero ghermito anche lei, distruggendo ancora una volta ogni sua speranza di futuro?

Giurò a se stesso che, questa volta, non lo avrebbe permesso, che avrebbe lottato, fino alla morte, pur di tenere indenne Crystal da ogni pericolo. Piuttosto avrebbe ancora saputo rinunciare a lei e al suo amor, per sempre.

Amore è sacrificio di sé,

amore è darsi senza esigere,

amore è morire di vita

per difendere il cristallo puro

dell'angelo che si stringe dolcemente.10

Ma non avrebbe mai permesso che le fosse fatto del male.

Finalmente una sagoma comparve tra gli alberi, i lunghi capelli biondi sparsi in morbidi riccioli sul mantello blu, un sorriso aperto sul volto arrossato dal freddo e le braccia cariche di un grande vassoio.

Le corse incontro, oltre il ponticello, la bacchetta già puntata sul vassoio per sollevarglielo dalle mani e poter così stringere di nuovo tra le braccia la sua donna.

Era assurdo: erano trascorse solo poche decine di minuti senza di lei, eppure ne aveva sentito un'acuta mancanza.

Solo quando pose ancora le sue labbra su quelle di Crystal, avvincendola strettamente a sé, si sentì di nuovo tranquillo.

E felice.

Il profumo fragrante delle paste invase subito la casa, mentre Severus le disponeva sul tavolino vicino al fuoco, dove le tazze di tè, ancora fumanti per l'incantesimo di riscaldamento, li attendevano.

Già i mantelli giacevano abbandonati all'ingresso, quando Severus si bloccò: aveva caldo e voleva liberarsi anche della rigida casacca per mettersi comodo sul divano, con Crystal accoccolata vicina ma, forse, la sua donna preferiva essere lei a slacciare la lunga fila di bottoni.

Alzò gli occhi giusto per incontrare quelli di Crystal che lo stavano fissando. Con un languido gesto lasciò scorrere la mano lungo la schiera dei piccoli bottoni, una maliziosa aria interrogativa a illuminargli gli occhi neri.

- Certo che voglio slacciarli io! – Esclamò la maga. – Non ti azzardare a provare a farlo da solo!

Severus rise, felice, ma anche ben conscio che non ricordava proprio da quanto tempo una risata non allietava il suo umore. Crystal stava proprio trasformando la sua vita.

Avanzò verso la sua donna, sorridendo, il petto sporto in avanti, con i bottoni che tiravano, quale giocosa offerta, e sussurrò, seducente:

- Però, se li slacci tu, il tè potrebbe finire per raffreddarsi…

- Già, mentre noi ci riscaldiamo… – rispose Crystal sognante, appoggiandogli le mani sul petto, sfiorandolo appena. – E' evidente che tu non comprendi minimamente il fascino di questi adorabili bottoncini, insormontabile baluardo del tuo abito, rigido, severo e cupo che, proprio come la maschera che portavi sul viso, proteggeva il tuo corpo come uno scudo, respingendomi.

La maga s'interruppe per seguire con un dito la fila dei bottoni, con leggerezza, dall'alto verso il basso, fermandosi solo alla fine, scivolando giù verso il pube.

Severus deglutì e trattenne il respiro quando la maga gli appoggiò la mano sul ventre e lei sorrise, sorniona:

- Abbattere quella barriera era ormai diventata una sfida con me stessa, così come riuscire a farti togliere quella sgradevole maschera che reprimeva ogni tuo sentimento ed emozione.

Severus l'attirò a sé stringendola fra le braccia e Crystal continuò:

- Sembravi così gelido e insensibile, così distaccato e controllato. Eppure, ero certa che tu fossi ben diverso: le fiamme che avvampavano ogni tanto nei tuoi occhi tradivano la tua intima natura passionale ed io volevo, con tutte le mie forze, scoprire la verità che celavi dietro la tua sgradevole apparenza.

Severus la strinse di più al petto e, mentre cercava le sue labbra, sussurrò:

- Ti ringrazio per aver insistito e per essere infine riuscita a superare la mia barriera e - sospirò appena, - per aver sempre creduto in me!

Fu un lungo bacio, in cui il mago stemperò il timore di perdere la sua donna e profuse il ringraziamento per aver riportato amore e speranza nella sua vita. Un bacio che, ancora una volta, rivelò tutta la passione che bruciava indomita in lui e che la maga aveva saputo intuire così bene dietro la sua gelida corazza protettiva.

Le fiamme del caminetto danzavano, lingue di fuoco che si abbracciavano riflettendosi nelle nere profondità delle iridi di Severus che, sereno, non aveva occhi che per la sua Crystal.

La maga si era accoccolata tra le sue gambe divaricate, sul divano, e si divertiva a riempirlo di briciole mentre mangiava con innegabile gusto, obbligandolo a fare altrettanto, le numerose, dolci e fragranti paste frolle che aveva comprato, ripiene di squisite marmellate, fragranti creme e deliziosa cioccolata. Poi, naturalmente, Crystal provvedeva a raccogliere le briciole, ogni volta lisciandogli bene l'abito sul petto e approfittandone per sciogliere un altro bottoncino dalla sua stretta asola.

Quando Severus si mostrava recalcitrante ad accettare una nuova pasta, la maga lo stuzzicava facendogli assaggiare il ripieno:

- Mmm… è buonissima questa cioccolata! – bofonchiò a bocca piena, infilandogli delicatamente in bocca l'indice ricoperto di una densa crema marrone scuro e sorridendogli maliziosa mentre lui succhiava, interessato, il suo dito.

- Non puoi assolutamente perderti questa panna montata! – rise Crystal senza dargli tregua, spandendo la spumosa crema bianca sulle labbra sottili del mago che, accondiscendente, se le leccò con un lento e malizioso movimento della lingua, che subito ispirò una nuova idea alla sua donna su come invogliarlo a mangiare. Si spalmò le labbra con la densa marmellata di more e quindi si offrì al suo assaggio.

Severus, che l'assecondava paziente, approfittando però di ogni occasione in cui la bocca di Crystal era vuota per baciarla, non si tirò certo indietro e la sua lingua ripulì con appassionata perizia le labbra della maga, per concludere infine con un dolcissimo e intenso bacio.

Il desiderio era di nuovo cresciuto in lui e ora premeva, fastidiosamente costretto nei pantaloni, contro il corpo di Crystal che, con deliberata malizia, giocava con lui, provocandolo con i suoi sensuali movimenti.

Ormai le briciole aveva invaso anche i pantaloni e si erano infilate sotto la casacca, infine del tutto aperta, ma Crystal fingeva ora una studiata indifferenza, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione nel degustare le paste, continuando a riempire di dolci anche la bocca del mago che non si sottraeva certo al duplice, e piacevole compito, di mangiare, perché così voleva la sua donna, e di baciarla con passione, perché così lui desiderava.

Infine le briciole, e le labbra di Crystal, furono ovunque sulla sua pelle pallida, liberata anche dalla camicia, mentre la bocca del mago cercava, golosa ora, i dolci frammenti disseminati sul corpo della sua donna che si svelava, nudo, al suo desiderio.

Presto scivolarono giù dal divano, sul folto tappeto, le impetuose fiamme degli occhi di Severus sempre più vicine a quelle del camino, mentre con passione amava la sua donna, penetrando in profondità in lei, ancora e ancora, strappandole gemiti di piacere, ripetuti e affannati, nell'abbraccio convulso e intenso dei loro corpi che sempre si cercavano, ebbri di piacere ma mai stanchi, in quel lungo amplesso infuocato, serica pelle abbronzata da un torrido sole a fondersi con la pallida luna del corpo teso del mago che, instancabile, regalava rinnovato piacere alla sua Crystal, perduto nei gemiti e nell'estasi che vedeva sul suo volto, mentre sprofondava nel suo corpo, sempre più, paradiso finalmente conquistato.

Favola d'amore

Si erano addormentati abbracciati, ancora sul tappeto, riscaldati dal loro amore e dal fuoco vivace del camino che il mago aveva incantato perché continuasse a riscaldarli tutta la notte.

Stava albeggiando, quando Severus si risvegliò: erano ancora abbracciati, le gambe intrecciate e le sue braccia ad avvolgere, in un gesto molto protettivo, la maga. Doveva averlo fatto nel sonno, inconsciamente, spinto da quel sogno in cui l'Oscuro Signore la inseguiva, senza riuscire però a raggiungerla, perché lui era riuscito a impedirglielo.

Nonostante avesse dormito sul tappeto, si sentiva perfettamente in forma e, a parte quel brevissimo sogno, non aveva avuto incubi cosicché il suo sonno era stato incredibilmente riposante: non dormiva così bene da quasi un anno e mezzo, da quando Crystal non era più stata tra le sue braccia.

Con delicatezza, attento a non svegliarla, mosse la bacchetta nell'aria e fece levitare il corpo della maga fino al letto, dove la depose scostando le lenzuola; con un altro colpo di bacchetta ridusse la vivacità del fuoco incantato e si infilò al fianco di Crystal che, ignara di tutti quei movimenti, continuava a dormire tranquillamente.

La strinse di nuovo a sé e rimase a guardarla.

Crystal era l'isola felice nell'oceano di disperazione che sempre era stata la sua vita.

Si sentiva come un naufrago che, ormai stremato e privo di forze, dopo aver a lungo resistito al terribile assalto di flutti sempre più impietosi, era approdato infine su una spiaggia di finissima sabbia dorata.11

Quasi senza neppure avvedersene, aveva cominciato a carezzarla e le sue dita scivolarono tra la cascata d'oro dei suoi lunghi capelli, per scendere poi lievi tra le sinuose colline dei seni, fino all'avvallamento che dalla curva dei fianchi scendeva verso la sua calda intimità.

Si riscosse all'improvviso e si strinse a Crystal, quasi aggrappandosi alla maga, sentendo la sabbia come sfuggirgli via dalle lunghe dita sottili, e affondò il viso nelle onde dorate dei suoi capelli rimanendo avvinto a lei, stupendo miraggio, eppure donna reale, ancora di salvezza che lo teneva legato alla vita.

La sua gioia sarebbe stata perfetta se, ogni mattina, avesse potuto svegliarsi sempre così, con il suo amore stretto fra le braccia.

Ma sapeva che il tempo della completa felicità per lui non era ancora arrivato e che doveva continuare a lottare duramente per conquistarsi il diritto di vivere, finalmente sereno, con la donna che amava.

Crystal si mosse, disturbata dall'impeto di quell'abbraccio e ormai sul punto di risvegliarsi del tutto, il sorriso del sogno ancora sulle labbra e il limpido turchese del mare nella fessura degli occhi, appena socchiusi.

E in un attimo Severus s'immerse, con rinnovata passione, in quelle calde onde che, frementi, lo attendevano.

_Demoni e meraviglie_

_Venti e maree_

_Lontano di già si è ritirato il mare_

_E tu_

_Come alga dolcemente accarezzata dal vento_

_Nella sabbia del tuo letto ti agiti sognando_

_Demoni e meraviglie_

_Venti e maree_

_Lontano di già si è ritirato il mare_

_Ma nei tuoi occhi socchiusi_

_Due piccole onde son rimaste_

_Demoni e meraviglie_

_Venti e maree_

_Due piccole onde per annegarmi.__12_

La giornata, iniziata in modo così gradevole e appassionato, fu piacevolmente lunga e la trascorsero solitari nella loro incantata favola d'amore per poche, altre preziose ore, del tutto dimentichi della realtà che continuava a incombere intorno a loro, perduti l'uno negli occhi dell'altro, sempre in cerca di un contatto fisico, un abbraccio, una carezza o un bacio, per cercare di rendere quanto più possibile concreto e tangibile un sogno da entrambi troppo a lungo vagheggiato.

Severus approfittò di quel tempo, miracolosamente sottratto all'orrore che negli ultimi mesi aveva sempre accompagnato la sua vita, anche per insegnare a Crystal come iniziare la preparazione della pozione Antilupo, riservando per sé solo la parte centrale della distillazione, quella più complessa, di nuovo affidando alle cure della maga la procedura finale di raffinazione, più semplice, ma lunga e faticosa.

Crystal si era di buon grado prestata a sostituirlo in quel compito, felice di poterlo sollevare almeno da uno dei suoi tanti e gravosi impegni, e il mago era orgoglioso degli sforzi che lei compiva, con più che discreto successo, in una materia come Pozioni che, certo, non era mai stata la sua preferita né verso la quale aveva mai mostrato particolare predisposizione, nonostante l'indubbio interesse provato verso il suo scorbutico insegnante.

La pioggia impedì loro di uscire perfino per una breve passeggiata nel bosco, così, nel pomeriggio, parlarono a lungo, abbracciati sul divano, finendo per fare ancora all'amore, con lenta e dolce intensità.

Dopo cena, Severus ravvivò le fiamme del camino e galantemente le domandò:

- Posso avere l'onore di ballare con la mia bellissima donna?

Mentre Crystal concedeva il suo raggiante consenso, la bacchetta del mago provvide a mutarle l'abito in un'elegante e vaporosa veste da ballo rossa, molto simile a quella che la maga aveva indossato quasi due anni prima alla festa di Natale a casa Malfoy, mantenendo invece per sé la casta e severa casacca dai bottoncini che tanto piacevano alla sua donna.

Ancora degli eleganti svolazzi della bacchetta nell'aria e le note di un valzer si diffusero per la stanza, mentre i mobili svanivano lasciando spazio ai danzatori: Severus prese tra le braccia la sua Crystal e la condusse sulla magia delle note, lungo i sinuosi volteggi della melodia, stringendola progressivamente sempre più a sé, finché i loro corpi aderirono del tutto, la gamba dell'uno incuneata tra quelle dell'altro.

A un tratto la maga esclamò, felicemente stupita:

- Ma tu… mi desideri, ancora!

Senza smettere di condurla nella danza, Severus lasciò scorrere la mano sulla schiena nuda di Crystal, giù lungo la profonda scollatura dell'abito, fino in fondo, quindi premette forte il bacino della maga contro il proprio mentre si chinava su di lei, le labbra a sfiorarle appena l'orecchio:

- Sì, ti desidero ancora! – sussurrò con voce roca, - Sempre!13

Crystal si strinse a lui e, in un istante, i ricordi di due anni prima affiorarono in superficie, mentre fissava gli occhi neri del mago che aveva rallentato il ritmo della danza e le stava restituendo un penetrante sguardo.

Muovi il passo nel candore

di musiche risplendenti nell'anima.

Il silenzio dei sensi

grida sottovoce ancora e ancora

il profondo desiderio di averti.14

Perfettamente conscia di avergli lascato libero accesso ai propri pensieri, anzi, di averlo palesemente invitato a entrarle nella mente, Crystal rivisse, quasi con il batticuore, i momenti in cui aveva intensamente desiderato il mago, prima durante le lezioni in classe e, dopo, quando si era finalmente rassegnato a occuparsi della sua istruzione, in tutte quelle lunghe sere trascorse insieme a studiare o esercitarsi con lui nel suo sotterraneo.

Severus sorrise, imbarazzato ma al tempo stesso fiero del proprio desiderio, più che evidente nelle immagini che scorrevano nella mente della maga, ma che lui aveva a lungo e ostinatamente negato e represso, nelle parole e nei fatti.

Si rese conto, con un certo stupore, che Crystal aveva trovato molto eccitante sentirsi così intensamente desiderata da lui, eppure, sempre rispettata con totale rigore.

Interruppe la Legilimanzia e la danza e disse:

- All'inizio ho desiderato il tuo corpo, così bello e sensuale, quasi fino a non riuscire a capire più nulla. Ma non avrei mai ceduto solo alla passione carnale, non è proprio da me. – sussurrò chinandosi, il respiro tiepido sul collo della maga. – Poi, ho intravisto quella bimba nascosta nella tua anima e ho compreso che anche tu, proprio come me, stavi solo dolorosamente recitando una parte e, non so nemmeno io come, o perché, ho cominciato a innamorarmi di quella indifesa creatura. – continuò fissandola intensamente nelle iridi azzurre. – Era come se lei mi chiamasse, come se m'implorasse di aiutarla!

Crystal abbassò per un istante gli occhi, stupita di quanto profondamente il mago avesse saputo cogliere, due anni prima, la sua intima e più vera essenza, con quell'unico e brevissimo sguardo, la sola volta che si era lasciata cogliere impreparata e lui era riuscito a penetrare nella sua mente.

Severus sorrise, quasi commosso a quei ricordi, e continuò:

- Così ho cercato con tutte le mie forze di liberarla dalla sua prigione. – aggiunse con dolce intensità. – Intanto, continuavo a impazzire di desiderio per il tuo corpo che, però, - s'interruppe lasciandosi sfuggire un breve sospiro, - non volevo e non potevo toccare, non se quella bimba, prima, non fosse stata libera e non avesse imparato ad amarmi!

Crystal ora lo fissava, bagliori dorati che scintillavano nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi, l'amore infine saldamente insediato nel cuore.

Severus si chinò sulle sue labbra, a sfiorarle languidamente con le proprie, la lingua a insinuarsi morbida per incontrare quella della maga e giocare con lei, con delicata passione, lentamente, facendo crescere ancora anche il desiderio della maga, che si perse nella sua bocca, accarezzata dalla sua lingua, promessa d'amore e di piacere, di rispetto e di passione, in un bacio dolcissimo e infinito, dal quale nessuno dei due sembrava volersi sciogliere.

Crystal si era abbandonata tra le sue braccia, offrendosi completamente a lui, un fremito di desiderio lungo la schiena, gli occhi chiusi in quel dolce sogno d'amore per il quale il mago aveva così a lungo lottato.

A fatica Severus si ritrasse da lei e riaprì gli occhi, fiamme nere a incontrare lampi d'oro e ardenti respiri di desiderio tra loro. Si morse appena le labbra e poi, con lieve imbarazzo, ammise:

- Avevo un gran timore di lasciarmi andare a quel sogno d'amore che, dopo tanti anni, era venuto a risvegliare il mio cuore. Avevo paura… – S'interruppe tormentandosi ancora le labbra, mentre la mano della maga gli carezzava lievemente il volto pallido. – paura di te, del tuo modo di fare così sessualmente spregiudicato, quasi sfacciato.

Un lungo sospiro interruppe ancora le parole del mago, mentre i suoi occhi la rimiravano con amore:

- Non mi era stato difficile scoprire che… oh Crystal, perdonami, ma ammetto di essere terribilmente geloso di ogni uomo che ti ha avuto prima di me! Loro non ti amavano ed io - si morse ancora le labbra, - io non volevo che tu mi confondessi con uno qualunque di loro!

Crystal era rimasta ad ascoltarlo, stupita, quindi gli dedicò uno stupendo sorriso, soffuso d'amore, ed esclamò:

- Non potrei mai confonderti con nessun altro, amore mio! Tu sei profondamente diverso e me lo hai dimostrato proprio in quel modo, con quel rigoroso rispetto, nonostante tutto il tuo desiderio. – Lo trasse a sé, riempiendogli di leggeri baci la guancia, - Non devi essere geloso di loro: nessun uomo esiste più nei miei ricordi, da quando tu sei entrato nel mio cuore!

Ancora gli sorrise, sfiorandogli appena le labbra, mentre continuava ad accarezzargli il viso:

- Per me tu sei il primo, e l'unico. Ho amato solo te, Severus, e nessun altro, mai, ha saputo amarmi come tu sai fare, regalandomi così tanta felicità e piacere. Nessuno, solo tu, amore mio!

Si strinse forte al mago e sussurrò:

- E ora voglio sentire ancora le tue labbra e le tue mani sul mio corpo, dovunque, come solo tu sai fare…

E il vaporoso tulle rosso dell'abito da ballo lentamente svanì sotto le ardenti carezze e gli appassionati baci del mago. Poi furono i bottoncini a cedere, uno a uno…

Crystal continuò la sua vita, tornando spesso da sola nel bosco, come la bella principessa delle favole, in attesa del suo Nero Cavaliere e del suo amore.

Severus tornava da lei ogni volta che riusciva a sottrarsi al controllo di Voldemort, ma spesso passavano diversi giorni tra una visita e l'altra e il tempo per stare insieme sembrava sempre troppo poco per soddisfare la loro rovente passione.

Quel giorno, stavano facendo l'amore già da lungo tempo, eppure Severus sembrava voler continuare all'infinito, cambiando diverse posizioni e concedendosi ogni tanto solo qualche breve riposo.

In quel momento era sopra di lei, immobile, i lunghi capelli neri che le sfioravano il viso e i denti come sempre a premere sulle labbra, per mantenere il controllo e continuare ad amarla.

Quando Crystal riaprì gli occhi, l'estasi ancora sul viso e il respiro corto, incrociò lo sguardo del mago, teneramente felice, e lo vide liberare le labbra per sorriderle, prima di scendere a baciarla con delicata passione. Quindi si rialzò, pronto a ricominciare.

- Io non so proprio… - ansimò Crystal, - come tu faccia a controllarti sempre, così a lungo…

- Non è un controllo che mi impongo, realmente. E' che è così – sussurrò Severus tornando a scendere su di lei, appoggiandosi a un gomito per non schiacciarla, - bello vedere il piacere pervadere a lungo il tuo viso, ancora e ancora. Ed è così bello il tuo sorriso, così appagato! - aggiunse sfiorandole di nuovo le labbra. – E poi, sapere che so dare piacere, invece che dolore e morte…

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e le sue labbra tremarono mentre le scivolava di fianco.

Infine guardò di nuovo la sua donna, le iridi nere colme dell'ombra cupa del rimorso, e aggiunse con voce soffocata:

- Tu non puoi neppure immaginare che valore questo abbia per me.

Crystal rimase per un istante col respiro bloccato, poi strinse forte a sé Severus, con tutto l'amore che provava per lui, sperando che ciò trasparisse almeno un poco dalla sua stretta.

Lottando contro il nodo che le stringeva dolorosamente la gola, impedendole di parlare, mormorò con intensità:

- Ti amo Severus, ti amo! – continuando a stringerlo a sé. – Amore mio! Quando riuscirai a dimenticare, per ricominciare a vivere pienamente?

Il mago la guardò a lungo, intensamente, poi sussurrò, con voce spezzata:

- Non intendo dimenticare. Non sarebbe giusto, non per coloro cui ho fatto del male.

Crystal scosse il capo, poi gli accarezzò il viso mormorando:

- Ancora vuoi punirti, vero, sfuggendo sempre da ogni calore e felicità? Non sono fatti per te? E' questo che credi? – insistette con tono amaro, mentre ricopriva di lievi baci il volto pallido del mago. – Ancora non credi di meritarti di essere felice, con me?

Severus si sottrasse ai suoi baci e la fissò a lungo, intensamente, gli occhi neri che brillavano di un cupo splendore. Infine sussurrò, con voce roca:

- Per tanti anni ho vissuto solo per pagare le mie colpe. Ma con te, e grazie a te, io ora sono tornato pienamente a vivere - il mago diede in un breve sospiro, - e ad amare. Il futuro è di nuovo qualcosa in cui credere e per cui lottare. – un lieve sorriso gli illuminò il volto. – Voglio solo che tu sia felice, amore mio: se per ottenere questo, anch'io dovrò esserlo, - il sorriso si fece più aperto sul viso dischiudendo le sue labbra sottili, - allora ti prometto che sarò l'uomo più felice del mondo, finché tu rimarrai al mio fianco!

Crystal guardò il suo uomo e sussurrò, appena prima di baciarlo con trasporto:

- Insieme, Severus, _per sempre!_ 15

Si erano baciati a lungo, languidamente, con amore, poi avevano ripreso ad accarezzarsi e infine avevano ricominciato a fare l'amore, con nuovo desiderio, consci della volontà d'essere felici, insieme, per il resto della loro vita e pronti a lottare per conquistare la loro serenità.

Infine Crystal si era addormentata fra le sue braccia, piacevolmente sfinita, e il mago era rimasto immobile, rimirando il suo profilo nell'ora blu del crepuscolo.

Sentiva il suo respiro leggero e godeva del colore del suo corpo, che sapeva essere finalmente suo e solo suo. Le lievi vibrazioni dei suoi occhi gli dicevano che stava sognando e il mago era certo che si trattasse di un bellissimo sogno.

Delicatamente si avvicinò alle labbra per sfiorarle lieve con le sue, sussurrando piano:

- Buonanotte, amore mio!

_Addormentati e lascia cadere le foglie dei tuoi sogni,_

_chiudi la bocca e lascia che baci il tuo silenzio._

_Non ho amato mai altro che ombre che trasformavo in statue_

_e io non sapevo di non vivere._

_Il mio orgoglio m'andava trasformando in pietra,_

_finché tu, Rosìa, risvegliandoti_

_nuda, risvegliasti il mio sangue e i miei doveri._

…

_Benché il tuo amore m'abbia restituito al dolore_

_aprì la porta della gioia pura_

_perché ci ritrovassimo caduti_

_nel giardino più aspro e selvaggio.__16_

Intendeva farle una sorpresa.

Era arrivato nella loro fatata casetta nel bosco: avrebbe dormito un poco, visto quanto ne aveva bisogno, e poi l'avrebbe chiamata, facendole trovare il fuoco già scoppiettante e il vialetto d'accesso ripulito dalla neve che era abbondantemente caduta durante la notte.

Proprio per questo non l'aveva avvertita.

Invece, nonostante fosse mattino piuttosto presto, Crystal stava uscendo dalla minuscola casa, avvolta in un pesante mantello, e arrancava nella neve fresca per raggiungere il ponticello, limite oltre il quale avrebbe potuto smaterializzarsi.

Trovarla lì, a quell'ora del mattino, anche se lui non c'era e lei neppure lo aspettava, gli fece immenso piacere: significava che anche per la maga quel posto era molto importante. Si chiese se avesse dormito lì, da sola, come se quella fosse diventata ora la sua vera casa.

Appena lo vide, Crystal diede in un grido di gioia, incespicando nella neve fresca per raggiungerlo. Severus estrasse veloce la bacchetta e, con un gesto deciso, spazzò l'aria davanti a sé aprendo uno stretto sentiero tra la neve, in cui la maga si precipitò per finirgli subito tra le braccia, il viso di bimba pieno di felicità:

- Che bella sorpresa! Sei qui!

Si strinse a lui, le labbra golose dei suoi baci e le mani a verificare l'esistenza dell'ordinata schiera di bottoncini.

Severus le sorrise, conscio del significato di quell'ultimo gesto, gli occhi neri scintillanti di gioia:

- Anche tu sei qui. – sussurrò piano, incapace di porre la domanda che gli stava a cuore, mentre continuava a tenerla stretta a sé.

- E dove mai dovrei essere? – esclamò la maga. – Questa è la _mia _casa, ora: qui c'è il mio amore, la felicità – s'interruppe solo un istante, per continuare poi con aria sognante, - e il tuo profumo sul cuscino e tra le lenzuola!

Severus trasalì appena a quelle parole che rispondevano pienamente ai suoi dubbi e le sorrise, grato, ma non riuscì a impedire che una fugace ombra di tristezza oscurasse per un istante la luce di felicità dei propri occhi che vedeva riflessa nel cielo azzurro di quelli di Crystal.

Scacciò subito quell'amaro pensiero e tornò a baciare la sua donna: non voleva che la maga scoprisse quanto gli costava, ogni volta che la lasciava, dover fare un'accurata doccia per eliminare ogni traccia del suo profumo dalla propria pelle, affinché nessuno potesse mai sospettare della sua esistenza.

Era una bella giornata di sole, con la neve che scintillava, candido manto del loro bosco incantato: il mago aprì un altro sentiero fra la neve verso il limitare del bosco, fino ad arrivare a un vecchio tronco spezzato, dove si appoggiò con la schiena, le gambe divaricate per accogliere di nuovo Crystal tra le braccia, ora infilata anche sotto il suo mantello per proteggerla dalla rigida temperatura.

Era bello tenerla avvinta a sé e sfiorarle il viso con le labbra fino a incontrare la sua bocca che, calda e morbida, si offriva a lui per lunghi e dolci baci che gli facevano dimenticare la realtà che, sempre, rimaneva invece invariata, con il Signore dell'Oscurità ad allargare la sua ombra malvagia anche sul loro meraviglioso amore.

All'orizzonte l'ombra si addensa

e forse coprirà il sereno,

ma è nell'occhio del ciclone

che possiamo vibrare

e far tornare il sereno della vita.17

Avrebbe tanto voluto poter vivere la sua storia d'amore alla luce del sole, davanti a tutti!

Sorrise tra sé, ironicamente divertito al pensiero degli sguardi allibiti che allievi e colleghi gli avrebbero rivolto se mai avesse abbracciato e baciato Crystal davanti a loro, in mezzo alla Sala Grande.

Il sorriso, che per un istante era apparso sulle sue labbra, svanì subito e il mago s'irrigidì. L'accesso a Hogwarts gli era per sempre negato, così come non avrebbe mai potuto passeggiare per Hogsmeade, mano nella mano con la sua donna: sarebbe immediatamente stato arrestato e Voldemort, una volta scoperta l'esistenza del suo amore per Crystal, avrebbe avuto tra le mani il più potente mezzo per renderlo nuovamente e definitivamente suo schiavo.

Strinse Crystal più forte a sé, in un nuovo, istintivo impulso protettivo, che la maga scambiò per inequivocabile desiderio, quando si ritrovò premuta tra le sue gambe.

Severus sospirò: era stata una notte molto lunga e dura, tra i Mangiamorte, ed era stanco.

Ma stringere la sua Crystal fra le braccia, e desiderarla, era una delle cose più belle che la vita gli offriva in quel momento.

Si riscosse: quel tremito che aveva appena percepito in Crystal doveva essere per il freddo, non certo desiderio di lui. Si sentì in colpa: era da un pezzo che erano fermi lì, abbracciati immobili, mentre lui si era perso in quei cupi e inconcludenti pensieri.

Era ora di rientrare in casa, al caldo.

Crystal aveva le mani intirizzite per il freddo, così, mentre se lo toglieva, non solo il mantello era scivolato a terra, subito raccolto da Severus, ma ora anche la pergamena che doveva consegnare a Remus era caduta e rotolava sul pavimento, sfuggendo impertinente alle sue dita irrigidite.

Le venne da ridere, ricordando una scena simile, oltre due anni prima, quando aveva apertamente provocato Severus in quel modo, sventolandogli davanti al naso una minigonna vertiginosa con ridottissime mutandine di pizzo nero. 18

Senza rialzarsi da terra, Crystal sollevò il viso volgendo lo sguardo malizioso indietro, verso il mago: lui era già lì, appena dietro di lei e le pose le mani sui fianchi, con deciso possesso.

- Non vorrai continuare a rincorrere quella pergamena, vero? – mormorò con voce bassa e vellutata, mentre la premeva contro di sé, rivelandole, come se la maga già non ne fosse stata pienamente conscia, il suo sfacciato desiderio.

Crystal ridacchiò, a testa in giù, sempre più rossa in viso:

- Mmm… allora era solo questo che volevi farmi quella sera!

Le mani di Severus strinsero più forte i suoi fianchi, attirandola ancora di più verso di sé:

- Mi avevi fatto impazzire di desiderio già dal pomeriggio, durante la lezione, inconsapevolmente curva su quel calderone mentre cercavi di accendere il fuoco. - sussurrò con voce roca. – E ammetto che quella sera, davanti alla tua palese provocazione, - continuò strusciandosi sensualmente contro di lei, - le mie ossessive fantasie erotiche del pomeriggio si erano fatte molto… imperiose!

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, sospirando: le sue mani allentarono quindi la stretta sui fianchi e scivolarono sui glutei per una intensa carezza, per poi indurla ad alzarsi e girarsi verso di lui, di nuovo tra le sue braccia, ora teneramente rispettose.

- Mi vergognavo di quei licenziosi pensieri, - sussurrò imbarazzato, - ma non riuscivo a liberarmene!

Crystal sorrise al ricordo di quella sera, divertita:

- Bè, non li hai messi in pratica, però!

- A dire il vero c'è mancato pochissimo. E solo perché sapevo bene che non era una sterile notte di sesso che volevo, ma l'amore di una donna. – sospirò Severus. – Una donna che sapesse amarmi, accettando il mio passato.

- Ed io non ti sembravo proprio il tipo. - mormorò Crystal, realistica.

Il mago sorrise amaramente sfiorandole piano il viso con una delicata carezza in punta di dita:

- Ormai non speravo neppure più che una tale donna esistesse, per me.

- Così quella sera mi hai respinto, con gentile fermezza.

- Tu mi hai guardato a fondo negli occhi, stupita dalla mia reazione, - ricordò il mago, - e per un breve istante non hai più protetto la tua mente.

- Così quella sera scopristi chi ero veramente…

- Solo una fragile bimba bisognosa d'amore. - aggiunse il mago, commosso, carezzandole ancora il viso con dita tremanti, proprio come già aveva fatto in quella sera lontana. – E quella notte cominciai a innamorarmi di te. – sussurrò piano, prima di iniziare un lungo e dolcissimo bacio.

Poi tornò a rimirarla in silenzio, così incantevole, bella e sensuale, chiedendosi com'era possibile che ora fosse proprio la sua donna, l'unica che avesse mai saputo amarlo accettando il suo passato.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, tornando a baciarla con amore e stringendola a sé: non la meritava, ma non poteva più vivere senza di lei.

Erano rimasti quasi senza fiato, dopo quei lunghi baci.

Severus si era avvicinato al divano, tenendola per mano, e poi vi si era abbandonato di peso: sembrava esausto. Solo allora Crystal notò le occhiaie sul volto pallido, chiaro indizio di una notte insonne.

Si sedette al suo fianco e chiese, rivelando un'ingenuità che Severus trovò adorabile:

- Stanotte hai dormito male? I tuoi incubi?

- No, solo la mia realtà. – sibilò il mago a denti stretti. – Che è diventata ben peggiore dei miei incubi!

Crystal trasalì: non aveva previsto quella cruda risposta, anche se avrebbe dovuto capire fin dall'inizio che doveva esserci qualcosa di strano se Severus era arrivato lì senza preavvertirla. Ora si stava tormentando piano un labbro con i denti, ma aveva timore di fare altre domande.

Severus le sfiorò le labbra con le dita, affinché smettesse di mordicchiarsele e ammise rassegnato, in un sibilo tra i denti:

- E' stata una lunga notte trascorsa con i miei "compagni" Mangiamorte. Avevo un assoluto bisogno di dormire, ma non ce la facevo a rimanere in quell'orrenda fortezza.

Crystal lo abbracciò stretto. Non voleva sapere altro: il cupo dolore che aveva letto nell'oscurità dei suoi occhi era più che sufficiente per comprendere quanto poteva essere successo durante le ore precedenti.

E quanto fosse costato a Severus continuare a compiere il suo dovere.

Non le era stato difficile convincere il mago a riposarsi un poco: era veramente a pezzi, e non solo fisicamente.

Si rimproverò per non essersene accorta prima: probabilmente, la gioia per la sorpresa d'averlo trovato davanti a casa l'aveva distratta. Si ripromise, d'ora in poi, di essere più accorta: Severus si meritava ogni più accurata attenzione.

Il mago si era categoricamente rifiutato di andare a letto, accettando solo di distendersi un poco sul divano. Però si era addormentato in pochi istanti.

Così, ora Crystal lo stava osservando dormire: i lineamenti del viso ogni tanto si distendevano nel sonno, per poi corrucciarsi di nuovo, la ruga verticale sopra il naso non spariva mai del tutto e le labbra, in alcuni momenti morbidamente dischiuse, si contraevano all'improvviso, tornando a formare una piega sottile sul suo volto ancora teso e stanco.

Si era accoccolata a terra, vicina a lui, accarezzandogli piano la mano che era scivolata giù dal divano. Poi, non aveva resistito e aveva sfiorato con leggerezza la pallida pelle del viso fino a raggiungere quelle labbra che sapevano regalarle dolcissimi baci e, con infinita delicatezza, stando ben attenta a non svegliarlo, ne aveva deposto uno, colmo d'amore.

Poi, era rimasta a lungo immobile, solo ad ascoltare il ritmo del suo respiro e a guardare il suo volto: l'importante profilo del naso, gli spigoli degli zigomi, i lunghi capelli neri che in parte erano caduti in avanti e lo celavano.

Severus non poteva certo definirsi un "bell'uomo", ma Crystal sapeva che quel viso, che poteva atteggiarsi anche nella maschera della più gelida e sgradevole indifferenza, era il volto di un uomo che continua a soffrire tremendamente per le colpe commesse in un lontano passato, ma anche quello di un uomo che sapeva coraggiosamente mentire fino al punto d'ingannare anche il grande Voldemort; era il viso dell'uomo che sapeva amarla con dolce e instancabile passione e che avrebbe dato la vita per lei.

Era il viso dell'unico uomo che avesse mai amato e, contro ogni canone d'estetica, per lei il volto pallido e teso di Severus era semplicemente bellissimo.

Sì, era bello, soprattutto quando la guardava con i suoi profondi occhi neri, dove oscurità e luce sembravano ingaggiare da sempre una battaglia senza fine e dove la luce pareva risaltare solo grazie alle ombre cupe del suo passato. Adorava le fiamme che avvampavano impetuose in quegli occhi, che le gridavano in ogni momento il suo immenso amore e le rivelavano i segreti del suo cuore.

Amava Severus, immensamente.

All'improvviso il volto del mago si contrasse, come se stesse soffrendo intensamente, e parole spezzate uscirono dalle sue labbra:

- No… non voglio… no…

Il viso di Severus era una maschera di dolore e paura e le parole divennero grida strozzate:

- No… Crystal, amore mio… no, no!

La maga lo scosse, cercando di svegliarlo. Quando Severus spalancò gli occhi di colpo, Crystal vi lesse un pauroso abisso di disperazione e cercò subito di rassicurarlo:

- Era solo un incubo, amore mio, solo un incubo!

Il mago ansimava, sembrava faticare a inalare l'aria e il terrore ancora non aveva abbandonato i suoi lineamenti contratti. Infine l'aveva messa a fuoco, china su di lui, e un lampo era passato subitaneo nei suoi occhi: era scattato su e l'aveva abbracciata, stringendola a sé con forza, fino a farle male.

Crystal non si era sottratta, lieta che quell'asfissiante abbraccio potesse rincuorarlo.

Quando finalmente il mago allentò la stretta, mormorò, affranta:

- I tuoi soliti incubi, povero amore mio! Ancora ti torturano così?

Severus respirò a fondo un paio di volte, poi mormorò:

- No. Non è il passato, a torturarmi, adesso, ma solo il mio presente. – diede un lungo, amaro sospiro. – Erano solo rielaborazioni oniriche di ciò che… è accaduto stanotte, – sospirò ancora, stringendo i denti, quindi aggiunse, - mischiate alle proiezioni delle mie paure per te.

Crystal gli accarezzò piano il volto, pallido come non mai e sussurrò piano:

- Mi dispiace tanto…

Severus si sforzò di sorridere per tranquillizzarla:

- Da quando sei tornata da me, i fantasmi del mio passato non sono più venuti a tormentarmi.

L'attirò verso di sé e le sfiorò le labbra con le sue, poi sussurrò:

- Era solo un brutto sogno: è tutto passato, ora, e tu sei sempre qui, amore mio, sana e salva tra le mie braccia.

- Devi smettere di preoccuparti tanto per me! – esclamò la maga, con veemenza. – Non voglio!

- Impossibile, amore mio: dovrai rassegnarti all'assillante attenzione nei tuoi confronti. – rispose riprendendo a sfiorarle il viso con le labbra, con crescente passione. – Come potrei, altrimenti, farti godere tanto facendo l'amore?

- Io… accidenti Severus, - si ribellò la maga, - ma io ti amerei anche se… anche se non potessimo più fare l'amore!

Il mago sollevò scettico un sopracciglio, senza mai smettere di stringerla a sé, mentre con le labbra scendeva lento sul suo collo.

Crystal lo spinse indietro, apostrofandolo con aria di sfida:

- Guarda che, se vuoi, posso dimostrartelo fin d'ora. Non c'è bisogno che tu faccia l'amore con me: puoi venire qua anche solo per parlare ed io sarei felice ugualmente di stare tra le tue braccia.

Severus sorrise sereno davanti all'orgogliosa ribellione della sua donna: era anche per quel suo indomito carattere che la amava. Del resto, lui non aveva certo un'indole che rendeva facile il compito di amarlo.

Le sfiorò il viso con il dorso della mano e sussurrò, suadente:

- Non se ne parla nemmeno, di astinenza, amore mio! Già ne abbiamo fatta fin troppa!

L'attirò a sé, con decisione, e sussurrò ancora, le labbra ardenti di desiderio già su quelle della maga:

- Intendo recuperare al più presto tutto il tempo perduto. – aggiunse sorridendo maliziosamente, mentre le guidava le mani sul proprio petto. – E questi bottoncini attendono solo te, da troppo tempo ormai…

Verità nell'ombra

Harry e Ron si abbracciarono felici: un altro Horcrux era stato distrutto e ora giaceva, ancora fumante, sull'erba bruciacchiata.

Ron alzò le braccia al cielo, due dita allargate a V nel segno di vittoria, ma anche a significare che, ormai, mancavano solo due Horcrux da distruggere.

Harry gli diede una pacca sulle spalle e richiamò l'attenzione di Hermione che, pensosa, era rimasta in disparte a osservare con minuziosa attenzione il teatro della loro fin troppo fortunata impresa.

- Avanti, Hermione, perché hai quella faccia scura? Dovresti essere felice: abbiamo trovato e distrutto la Coppa di Tassorosso!

- _Qualcuno _ci ha fatto trovare la Coppa, Harry, e, sempre quel misterioso _qualcuno_, - precisò Hermione petulante, - un paio di mesi fa ci ha fatto scoprire il modo per distruggere quei dannati Horcrux! 19

- E allora? Cosa intendi dire? – ribatté Ron orgoglioso. – Siamo pur sempre stati noi a scovarla, alla fine, e a eliminare tutte le protezioni magiche poste a sua difesa!

- E sei stata tu a preparare quella micidiale pozione e a pronunciare l'incantesimo per bruciare quel malefico pezzo d'anima! – completò Harry, con indiscusso rispetto per le capacità della compagna, mentre Ron annuiva vigorosamente.

Hermione sorrise, compiaciuta, ma insistette:

- Cerchiamo di essere obiettivi: è stato il Patronus-Fenice che ci ha indicato il posto giusto!

- Sono sicuro che ci saresti arrivata anche da sola, Hermione: stavi già facendo ricerche sulla vecchia fortezza dei Lestrange! – disse Harry, cercando di far leva sull'orgoglio dell'amica. – Era solo questione di tempo!

Hermione scrollò con decisione la testa e la massa di ribelli riccioli castani ondeggiò:

- Avrei potuto impiegarci ancora mesi e mesi: tutto prezioso tempo risparmiato!

- Bene, allora ringraziamo Silente e il suo Patronus! – statuì Ron, soddisfatto.

- Ronald Weasley! – lo sgridò la ragazza con cipiglio. – Quante volte dovrò ripeterti ancora che Silente è morto e quel Patronus ce lo invia un altro mago?

Ron alzò le spalle, insofferente, ma rimase zitto: sapeva che Hermione era testarda ed era meglio non provocarla se non voleva dare la stura a un interminabile fiume di parole. Vide l'amica prendere fiato e si rese conto che era ormai troppo tardi per fermarla.

- Non vi sembra che sia stato un po' troppo facile penetrare nella fortezza dei Lestrange, anche se è ormai disabitata da molto tempo? Dentro è tutto molto ben conservato e gli Elfi domestici continuano a fare le pulizie tutti i giorni, - spiegò Hermione storcendo le labbra, - quindi è evidente che i padroni non hanno alcuna intenzione di abbandonarla o di lasciarla incustodita. Ma noi siamo arrivati alle segrete in un attimo, quasi che qualcuno avesse predisposto una traccia magica che potessimo facilmente seguire!

Hermione s'interruppe per respirare e Ron non riuscì a stare zitto:

- E cosa ne dici di quell'anello di fuoco che ci ha accerchiato all'improvviso quando ho cercato di prendere la Coppa? – chiese mostrando i vestiti bruciacchiati.

La ragazza lo guardò con stizzita aria di superiorità:

- Ti avevo avvertito di non provare a toccarla se prima… - sbuffò e alzò le spalle: Ron la stava distraendo dal suo vero scopo. – Quel fuoco non era poi un grande ostacolo: i nostri tre _Aguamenti _alla fine sono riusciti a controllare e respingere le fiamme. – ribatté decisa. – Da esperti maghi oscuri mi sarei aspettata qualcosa di un po' più pericoloso: un _Ardemonio, _come minimo, non certo un banale _Incendio_, per quanto forte e intenso potesse essere quello che abbiamo affrontato.

Ron la guardò con la solita aria di rispetto che involontariamente s'impadroniva sempre di lui quando l'amica mostrava conoscenze che lui non possedeva.

- La barriera invisibile è stata più dura da aggirare, però! – intervenne Harry, la cui fronte sanguinava ancora per il ruvido impatto contro la protezione che aveva avvolto l'Horcrux.

- Nulla che un ottimo livello di M.A.G.O in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure non potesse sconfiggere. – ribatté puntigliosa Hermione. – Mi era sembrato che le protezioni che Voldemort aveva messo nella caverna del medaglione fossero notevolmente più efficaci, non credi, Harry?

- Già, ma queste difese le avrà predisposte Bellatrix, cui… Voldemort – la voce di Ron tremava sempre un poco quando pronunciava quel nome, - aveva affidato la Coppa prima di svanire nel nulla la notte in cui ha attaccato i genitori di Harry. – terminò soddisfatto scambiando uno sguardo d'intesa con Harry, certo di aver finalmente trovato la soluzione ai dubbi dell'amica e di riuscire quindi a zittirla.

Hermione lo squadrò, scettica:

- Credi veramente che Voldemort non sia mai venuto qua a controllare di persona le difese del prezioso pezzetto della sua anima, quando finalmente ha riavuto un corpo?

Ron osservò con studiato interesse le bruciature degli abiti.

- Avanti ragazzi! – esclamò Hermione conciliante. – Dovete ammettere anche voi che è stato tutto fin troppo facile. L'unica vera difficoltà, una volta fuggiti dalla fortezza con la Coppa, è stata preparare di nuovo quella complicata pozione incendiaria e pronunciare correttamente l'incantesimo che ha ricacciato all'inferno quel malefico pezzo d'anima.

Raccolse la Coppa da terra trattenendola con due dita, il disgusto dipinto sul viso: era finalmente tornata fredda, ma per un lungo momento il metallo era diventato bianco, oltre il punto dell'incandescenza, quando l'anima di Voldemort ne era stata risucchiata fuori dal potente incantesimo di dissolvimento. Tutta l'erba intorno si era bruciata, per il grande calore scatenato, ma era ormai la seconda volta che operava quell'incantesimo, che aveva a lungo studiato sul libro che il Patronus-Fenice aveva indicato loro, e provato mille volte prima di sperimentarlo per la prima volta sul medaglione di Serpeverde, che si era quasi fuso sotto i loro occhi. Ora sapeva come distruggere un Horcrux e non aveva avuto esitazioni.

Hermione fece dondolare la Coppa, involucro ormai vuoto e inerme, davanti ai loro occhi, strinse un attimo le labbra per reprimere un moto di disgusto, quindi disse:

- E' come se qualcuno ci avesse deliberatamente spianato la strada, eliminando le maggiori difficoltà e lasciando solo quelle che sapeva che saremmo stati perfettamente in grado di superare!

Non abbiamo dovuto far altro che seguire il suo Patronus-Fenice, mentre la sua ombra scura vegliava su di noi, alle nostre spalle!

Harry guardò l'amica, lo stupore sul volto stanco. La stessa incredulità albergava anche sul viso di Ron.

- Avanti Harry, non puoi non essertene accorto. – insistette Hermione. – Sono sicura di non essermi sbagliata: lui era ancora qui, fino a poco fa, quando abbiamo distrutto l'Horcrux. – La sua voce divenne più incerta mentre i due ragazzi scambiavano fra loro cenni negativi. – Come se volesse controllare che tutto andasse bene… - la voce di Hermione tremò mentre si guardava alle spalle.

- Calmati Hermione, - intervenne Harry, - ci hai spiegato mille volte le tue teorie, ma non crederò mai che quel Patronus sia di Piton, né che lui ci stia aiutando.20 E' assolutamente impossibile: ho visto bene con quale misto di odio e disgusto guardava il povero Silente mentre gli lanciava l'_Avada_. – continuò il ragazzo alzando la voce. – L'avete visto bene anche voi, quando ho versato i miei ricordi nel pensatoio del Preside per mostrarli alla Signorina Storm!

Hermione sospirò: fino ad allora non glielo aveva mai detto, per non ferirlo e farlo soffrire, ma ora era venuto il momento. Gli si avvicinò e, con gentilezza, disse:

- Rammenti la notte in cui tu e Silente avete recuperato il falso medaglione, Harry? I ricordi che ci hai fatto vedere nel pensatoio, dopo che la Storm se n'era andata, quando il Preside ti ha fatto promettere di obbedirgli, qualunque cosa ti avesse chiesto?

Harry la guardò e annuì, sospettoso, chiedendosi dove volesse arrivare.

- Ricordi quando lo obbligasti a bere la pozione velenosa, fino in fondo, calice dopo calice, anche se lui ti implorava di smettere? Per obbedire al suo ordine?

La voce di Hermione si era ridotta a un sussurro:

- Sul tuo volto, in quel momento, - la voce le mancò per un attimo e dovette sforzarsi per continuare, - c'era la stessa espressione di odio e disgusto che distorceva i lineamenti di Piton mentre uccideva Silente!

- Ma io odiavo me stesso! – urlò Harry, - Provavo solo un enorme disgusto per l'azione che stavo compiendo per obbedire al suo ordine…

All'improvviso Harry si zittì: rimase immobile un istante, quindi si lasciò cadere a sedere per terra di schianto, il volto pallido e stravolto, mentre Ron balbettava, altrettanto sconvolto.

- No, non può essere… non…

Hermione si chinò e posò la mano sulla spalla dell'amico, con materno fare protettivo. Si morse le labbra, dispiaciuta per il dolore che gli aveva dovuto provocare e mormorò:

- Mi dispiace, Harry, ma ho dovuto fartelo notare…

Il ragazzo non rispose: stava guardando Ron, quasi sperando che l'amico potesse trovare un'altra logica spiegazione da opporre a quella folle che Hermione gli aveva appena cavato di bocca.

Ron annaspò, cercando di trovare parole di conforto:

- Non badarci Harry, è solo una coincidenza: tu non sei certo come Piton! – esclamò infine squadrando Hermione con aria di rimprovero. – Come hai potuto lanciargli questa orribile accusa?

Gli occhi della ragazza si riempirono di lacrime e ritrasse la mano dalla spalla di Harry, terribilmente a disagio:

- Io… non intendevo affatto accusare Harry. – balbettò a fatica, incapace di spiegarsi.

- Lascia perdere! – disse bruscamente Harry alzandosi di scatto e allontanandosi da loro.

Aveva capito perfettamente che cosa aveva insinuato Hermione: non che lui fosse simile a Piton, ma che Piton si fosse trovato nelle sue stesse condizioni e che stesse quindi anche lui obbedendo a un preciso ordine di Silente.

Ma non poteva essere vero, che senso avrebbe mai avuto? Perché il preside doveva implorare Piton di ucciderlo?

Forse perché Silente, esattamente come aveva già detto a lui quella notte nella caverna, non riteneva che la propria vita fosse così importante e aveva deciso di sacrificarsi sapendo del Voto che Piton aveva contratto con Narcissa?

La debole voce del Preside gli risuonò nelle orecchie per la millesima volta:

- _Severus… ti prego…_

Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

All'improvviso ricordò di come Silente non avesse per niente paura della morte, ma, al contrario, la considerasse solo una nuova, bellissima avventura. Allora, perché lo aveva implorato in quel modo, sulla torre, di risparmiargli la vita?

Oppure, Silente aveva veramente pregato Piton di ucciderlo?

In un gesto di stizza, cercando ancora di rifiutare quell'ipotesi assurda, Harry picchiò il pugno sul tronco di un albero: perché il Preside aveva voluto sacrificarsi per uno schifoso traditore?

La mano gli faceva male, piena di schegge, ma era nel suo cuore che vi era il dolore più grande: se Piton non era un traditore, se non poteva giurargli vendetta e cercare di ucciderlo, come avrebbe potuto accettare la morte di Silente?

Come avrebbe potuto accettare che Silente, il grande mago che lo aveva sempre aiutato, avesse deciso di lasciarlo solo nello scontro finale con Voldemort?

Piton era molto soddisfatto: i tre ragazzi si erano mostrati perfettamente all'altezza delle sue aspettative, soprattutto la giovane Granger. Ma già sapeva da tempo che era una strega molto in gamba. Si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso: la ragazza sospettava, già dalla prima volta che l'aveva inviato loro, che l'argentea ed elegante Fenice potesse essere il suo Patronus.

E, forse, cominciava a sospettare molte altre verità che, troppo pericolose per lei, per ora dovevano continuare a rimanere nella protezione dell'ombra.

Si avvolse nel lungo mantello e si smaterializzò.

Indossava ancora gli abiti da Mangiamorte, la maschera d'argento spasmodicamente stretta tra le dita sottili.

Severus era entrato in casa senza preavvertirla, sbattendo la porta, una gelida furia incisa sui lineamenti del viso.

- Dove diavolo erano i membri dell'Ordine, stanotte? – sibilò. – Perché non li hanno portati via in tempo?

Crystal impallidì.

In un istante comprese cos'era accaduto: la sera prima, all'imbrunire, Severus l'aveva avvertita all'ultimo momento dell'attacco che i Mangiamorte stavano per sferrare e lei si era precipitata alla sede dell'Ordine, ma non aveva trovato nessuno. Aveva perso tempo prezioso per cercare Moody che, come il solito, si era mostrato sospettoso con le sue informazioni e le aveva fatto mille domande alle quali non era riuscita a rispondere con la dovuta precisione richiesta a una spia. Solo Severus avrebbe potuto farlo, ma Moody lo avrebbe ucciso ancora prima che aprisse bocca.

Malocchio non la conosceva e non si era mai fidato di lei e, anche se fino a quel momento le sue informazioni si erano sempre rivelate esatte, e indubbiamente molto utili all'Ordine, il vecchio Auror continuava a sospettare che fosse tutto un intrigo messo in atto da Piton per riconquistare la loro fiducia e poi colpirli dall'interno: la morte di Silente era stata un terribile esempio delle temibili capacità di quel traditore.

Così, quel vecchio ostinato e paranoico non intendeva cadere in quella che riteneva essere una micidiale trappola e, ogni volta, testava a fondo ogni soffiata, perdendo tempo prezioso. Non era la prima volta che accadeva e, probabilmente, non sarebbe neppure stata l'ultima.

Ma, quella notte, il tempo si era rivelato essenziale, molto più di ogni altra precedente occasione.

Crystal guardò Severus, rigidamente immobile davanti a lei, gli occhi neri pieni di una cupa ira.

- Rischio la vita per fornire in tempo le informazioni e loro trascorrono tranquilli la notte a contemplare le stelle?

La maga lo osservava, cercando di capire cosa fosse accaduto, temendo che i suoi peggiori timori si fossero avverati. La sera prima, non appena intuito l'obiettivo della battuta notturna dei Mangiamorte, Severus le aveva immediatamente riferito il loro piano: avevano scoperto dove si rifugiava la famiglia di un membro dell'Ordine e si recavano a trucidarli tutti. Lui avrebbe cercato di guadagnare tempo in attesa dell'arrivo dell'Ordine, nel tentativo di salvare quei poveretti.

Le labbra di Crystal tremarono, ma, prima ancora che formulassero la temuta domanda, fu Severus a parlare, togliendole ogni residua speranza:

- Tutti morti. Non sono riuscito a fare nulla per salvarli. – le rispose in un sibilo sofferto. – Ho solo potuto abbreviare le sofferenze di alcuni di loro… i ragazzi.

Il mago diede un lungo sospiro, guardandosi le mani, mentre la maschera d'argento, schizzata di sangue, scivolava lentamente a terra:

- Non sapevano nulla e non potevano tradire l'Ordine. Potevano solo morire, – mormorò chiudendo gli occhi, stringendoli forte, mentre un brivido gli percorreva la schiena al ricordo di quelle crudeli immagini, - inutilmente, davanti a me, del tutto impotente.

Il volto pallido di Severus era una maschera di disperato dolore, che solo la maga conosceva.

Si avvicinò per abbracciarlo ma lui la tenne lontana, respingendola con il braccio teso.

- Severus, per favore, lascia che…

- No, devo andare, - la interruppe con un sibilo deciso, - devo tornare da loro prima che si accorgano della mia assenza. – Dobbiamo cambiare strategia. – aggiunse forzando la voce. – Se non riesci a convincere quel vecchio paranoico di Moody, ti concentrerai su Lupin. E questa volta non dovrai fallire! – concluse, una sofferta supplica negli occhi neri.

Crystal annuì, terribilmente seria, poi lo implorò, ancora:

- Ti prego, Severus, lasciati abbracciare.

Il mago la guardò intensamente, le braccia rigidamente distese lungo il corpo. Accennò a fare un passo verso di lei, ma poi s'impose di fermarsi, stringendo forte i pugni.

- Ti amo, Crystal, ma ora non posso abbracciarti.

Non è facile l'ardire

e non è difficile morire,

ma qui, sospeso tra morte e vita,

tu sei l'unico appiglio

cui affido i miei segreti.21

Si chinò a raccogliere la funerea maschera e aggiunse, con voce soffocata:

- Non con la morte ancora fra le mie mani.

Si voltò rapidamente e uscì, mentre la maga gridava:

- Ti amo, Severus!

Erano le stesse parole che gli aveva gridato anche la sera prima, quando il mago era corso ad avvertirla.

Anche allora le aveva solo gridate alle sue spalle, mentre usciva di corsa, il viso teso e la maschera in mano, perfettamente lucida e pulita.

Solo quel loro lieve, quasi impercettibile irrigidirsi, le aveva rivelato che Severus aveva sentito il suo amore.

Ma non c'era tempo per fermarsi: il mantello aveva ondeggiato nel buio della notte che calava e lui era scomparso dalla sua vista.

Quando era tornata alla casa nel bosco, dopo la defatigante discussione con Moody, sicura che finalmente l'Ordine si stesse muovendo, ma temendo che potesse essere troppo tardi, aveva passato il resto della notte sveglia, terrorizzata dall'idea che Severus avrebbe potuto compiere una pazzia per tentare di salvare quella famiglia, se l'Ordine non fosse arrivato in tempo.

Aveva avuto paura per lui, più di ogni altra volta.

… _Ho paura._

_T'amo con tutta la paura sotterranea,_

_con la cattiveria del castigo._

_Ho paura_

_del papavero_

_che vuol mordere,_

_del fulmine che prepara il suo serpente._

…_.._

_Iersera… mi lasciasti sola._

_Non mi bastava il ricordo, _

_non era solo l'assenza_

_del tuo abbraccio:_

_mi occorreva il bacio del tuo corpo_

_sopra il mio corpo. Nelle tenebre_

_tutto s'accomiatava_

_dal mio sonno._

…

_E tu, mio amore, mio amante,_

_dove_

_dormivi_

_sotto la minaccia_

_sotto la luna insanguinata?__22_

Questa volta, l'etereo scintillio della Fenice era comparso solo per lei: l'aveva raggiunta in biblioteca, nel Reparto Proibito e le aveva fatto un cenno deciso con il capo.

Hermione l'aveva docilmente seguita nel folto della Foresta Proibita, nella solita radura23, dove sul masso appiattito aveva trovato ancora una volta una pergamena strettamente arrotolata.

Nessun nastro rosso e oro, a chiuderla, questa volta.

Non c'era più bisogno di recitare. Non con lei, per lo meno.

Hermione sorrise tra sé e si guardò intorno: era sicura che, da qualche parte, l'ombra scura del Professor Piton la stesse osservando.

La foresta era completamente tranquilla, il sole filtrava tra i rami e nessun mantello nero ondeggiava dietro di lei.

La ragazza allungò la mano, srotolò nervosamente la pergamena e lesse con attenzione il messaggio.

Il misterioso mittente enunciava la sua tesi circa l'esistenza di un antico manuale magico, scritto dalla saggia Priscilla Corvonero in persona, ipotizzando che si trattasse dell'Horcrux che ancora mancava alla loro collezione e spiegando, con ferrea logica, i motivi che lo avevano condotto a quella importante deduzione.

Infine, il messaggio indicava come trovare un libro, ben nascosto nel Reparto Proibito della Biblioteca di Hogwarts e protetto da un particolare incanto di disillusione: tra quelle pagine avrebbe potuto trovare le necessarie informazioni per recuperare l'indispensabile traccia che portava al Manuale di Corvonero.

Hermione sollevò il viso e sorrise soddisfatta: la sua ipotesi che dietro a tutto ci fosse proprio il Professor Piton diventava sempre più attendibile. Infatti, non solo era più che logico che uno studioso come lui conoscesse l'esistenza di quel testo ma, magari, quella strana disillusione sul libro l'aveva praticata proprio lui: non ne aveva mai sentito parlare, prima, e aveva tutta l'aria di essere uno degli incantesimi del Principe Mezzosangue.

Avrebbe controllato sul libro di Pozioni Avanzate, che Harry aveva recuperato dal nascondiglio di fortuna pensando che gli sarebbe stato utile contro il suo vecchio proprietario, e questo le avrebbe dato la certezza dell'identità dell'autore di quella utilissima missiva.

Ma non avrebbe rivelato nulla all'amico: Harry non era ancora pronto ad accettare il fatto che, inspiegabilmente, non solo Piton sembrava essere l'unico mago, oltre a loro, a conoscere il segreto degli Horcrux di Voldemort, ma il suo aiuto era stato essenziale per distruggerne due.

E, ora, stava collaborando con loro per individuare l'ultimo.

All'improvviso, il rumore del crepitio delle fiamme fece sobbalzare Hermione: sul masso davanti a lei erano apparse delle sottili lingue di fuoco, come serpentelli attorcigliati, che avevano ghermito il foglio trasformandolo in cenere ed erano poi svanite lasciando nell'aria un'altra pergamena, già srotolata e completamente vuota.

Sotto lo sguardo impaurito della ragazza, alcune parole cominciarono ad apparire sulla carta: era la spiegazione di come la pergamena era stata incantata per tranquillizzarla affinché non pensasse a sortilegi di Magia Oscura o altrimenti pericolosa. Non vi era alcun riferimento diretto al diario-Horcrux, ma il nesso concettuale era più che evidente e questo bastava a spaventarla: il suo misterioso interlocutore, però, sembrava tenere molto a fornirle tutte le informazioni che avrebbero potuto rassicurarla.

La magia della pergamena era basata solo sulla forza di volontà di chi la usava: trasformava i pensieri in parole scritte. Ma, se Hermione non avesse voluto, nulla sarebbe apparso sul foglio.

Per un lungo momento la pergamena rimase vuota.

Infine apparve una scritta.

_Vuoi deciderti, Signorina Granger? E' evidente che sono obbligato a chiedere la tua collaborazione per trovare il Manuale magico di Corvonero, altrimenti non sarei qui a perdere il mio tempo. Ed è altrettanto evidente che hai perfettamente compreso che la magia di questa pergamena non può farti alcun male. Vogliamo incominciare, allora?_

L'impalpabile Fenice batté nervosamente le ali e a Hermione ricordò la porta dell'aula di Pozioni che sbatteva dietro al Professor Piton quando entrava per fare lezione.

La ragazza sorrise e altre parole comparvero sulla carta ingiallita.

_Sono pronta, Professor Piton._

L'argentea luminescenza della Fenice tremolò nell'aria.

La risposta fu rapida e decisa e le parole si incisero duramente sulla pergamena, come un marchio d'infamia.

_Piton è un Mangiamorte, assassino e traditore._

- No! Il Professor Piton non è un traditore!

Hermione spalancò gli occhi e si pose le mani sulla bocca: inaspettatamente aveva gridato e solo la seconda parte della sua risposta comparve nitida sul foglio.

_No! La realtà è molto diversa dalle apparenze._

L'argenteo splendore della Fenice sembrò aumentare.

_Signorina Granger, credevo di averti chiesto di usare la mente, non la voce. Questo nostro colloquio deve rimanere del tutto riservato._

Sì, ne era più che certa: solo il Professor Piton poteva avere quella scortese reazione dopo che lei lo aveva appena difeso in modo così accorato.

_Ad ogni modo, non è Piton l'oggetto della nostra conversazione, ma le informazioni contenute nel libro che ti ho indicato._

Quello strano dialogo mentale proseguì spedito e il misterioso mago le diede tutte i necessari ragguagli, stabilendo le regole dei loro successivi "incontri" e ordinandole seccamente di rispettarle alla lettera.

Hermione si rese conto di quanto era difficile non far apparire la propria irritazione sulla carta. Solo a fatica riuscì a controllare i pensieri che, per un istante apparvero sul foglio, per poi svanire immediatamente, dominati dalla sua volontà.

Hermione sapeva che non era possibile, eppure le sembrò che la Fenice le sorridesse. Senza alcuna ironia, nonostante i suoi pensieri non fossero stati per niente rispettosi verso il mago che aveva evocato quel Patronus.

Altre parole comparvero sulla carta.

_Saresti un'ottima allieva, in Occlumanzia, signorina Granger. Questi libri ti saranno utili._

Tre titoli comparvero sulla pergamena.

_Forse ti sarà difficile procurarti l'ultimo testo: si trova nelle stanze private di Piton, ammesso che sia rimasto qualcosa._

A Hermione parve che, pur se solo per un breve istante, la consistenza della Fenice si affievolisse leggermente.

La ragazza era incerta se essere stupita o lusingata da quelle parole. Era sempre più sicura che fosse il Professo Piton in persona a parlarle, ma scoprirsi così non era da lui.

A meno che il Professore apprezzasse realmente la sua capacità di occludere la mente.

Del resto, due anni prima aveva assorbito come una spugna ogni singola parola che Harry le aveva riferito sulle loro lezioni di Occlumanzia e, a differenza dell'amico, si era sempre esercitata con costanza e determinazione. Solo grazie a questo era riuscita a controllare quello sbuffo d'ira e a far svanire le parole dalla pagina.

La Fenice la fissava in profondità negli occhi e Hermione si chiese se Piton, tramite il proprio Patronus, potesse leggerle nella mente.

Decise di non occluderla e di non opporre resistenza: voleva fidarsi di lui, voleva capire perché aveva ucciso Silente ma ora li stava aiutando a distruggere gli Horcrux del suo padrone.

_Perché?_

La parola era comparsa sul foglio, di nuovo interamente bianco: l'aveva lasciata andare, tormentata da quella domanda cui ancora non aveva trovato una logica e univoca risposta.

La pergamena rimase vuota a lungo, mentre l'argentea Fenice chinava il capo.

Hermione si sentì stupida. Aveva chiesto "perché", ma non aveva specificato nulla: come avrebbe potuto, il Professor Piton, capire quale risposta lei voleva?

Ammesso mai che intendesse risponderle.

_Non fare domande inutili, signorina Granger, alle quali sai bene che non posso rispondere._

Se l'era aspettato.

_Eppure, lei si fida di me, per ottenere le informazioni su quel libro._

La risposta fu secca e immediata.

_Sei una buona Occlumante, per la tua età, ma non dureresti a lungo se l'Oscuro Signore invadesse la tua mente. Se non sai nulla, non potrai essergli utile e ti sarà più facile rimanere viva._

Hermione rabbrividì.

Comparvero subito altre parole.

_Devi fidarti di me, Signorina Granger, anche se non posso rispondere alla tua domanda._

_Ma io mi fido di lei, Professor Piton, altrimenti non sarei qui!_

L'argentea consistenza della Fenice vibrò di nuovo nell'aria, poi divenne più vivida mentre l'animale inclinava il capo strofinandolo contro l'ala.

Era mai possibile che il Professor Piton si fosse commosso per la sua manifestazione di fiducia? La pagina rimase vuota ancora per un lungo istante, poi apparvero altre parole.

_Arrotola la pergamena, infilala nel mantello e torna al castello: si sta facendo buio._

Hermione si guardò intorno: le ombre della sera si allungavano sulla Foresta.

_Stai tranquilla. Rimarrò vicino e sorveglierò che non ti accada nulla di male._

La ragazza esitò un attimo prima di allungare la mano verso il foglio: era apparsa ancora un'ultima parola, l'inchiostro solo lievemente impresso sulla carta, quasi incerto.

_Grazie._

La Fenice si alzò in volo sbattendo le ali, pronta a scortarla e Hermione afferrò la pergamena iniziando a seguirla.

Ma, prima, gettò un ultimo sguardo alle sue spalle: fra le ombre della Foresta Proibita ce n'era una più scura, perfettamente immobile.

Era l'ombra del mago in cui aveva deciso di avere fiducia.

Gli sorrise, chiedendosi quale fosse il pensiero felice del Professor Piton: non aveva mai visto un Patronus così luminoso e solidamente corporeo.

Natale incantato

Crystal era di nuovo tra le sue braccia, da ore, dolcemente e con passione, con irruenza e con tenerezza, con delicata lentezza e con veemente impeto.

Da troppi, interminabili e inesorabili giorni, non la stringeva più a sé, ma, finalmente, era riuscito a rubare lunghe ore incantate alla sua tragica realtà, e non voleva perdere neppure un istante lontano dalla sua donna stupenda, dalle sue labbra calde e dal suo conturbante corpo.

Le fiamme crepitavano impetuose nel camino, in un'ardente danza senza tregua, da quando era arrivato lì, diverse ore prima, e ora il sole si stava lentamente dissolvendo, in quel tramonto vermiglio, infuocato dalla loro passione.

Crystal godeva tra le sue braccia, sotto le vigorose spinte del suo corpo, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta in un lungo gemito di piacere, ancora e ancora: una cavalcata travolgente, frutto della sua instancabile devozione, mentre tratteneva a fatica il suo seme, le labbra strette tra i denti per vederla ancora godere, sempre più senza fiato, con la ragione che le faceva implorare una pausa e l'istinto che la spingeva ad avvinghiarsi a lui, due corpi fusi in uno, alla ricerca di un unico infinito piacere.

Esplose infine in lei, ma senza fermare i propri movimenti, se non per il lungo istante in cui gridò il nome della sua donna, e il proprio amore per lei, in un intenso rantolo di godimento che morì sulle morbide labbra di Crystal, bacio appassionato e giuramento d'eterno amore. Poi fu ancora in lei, in profondità, di nuovo a regalarle un intenso orgasmo, solo per sentire ancora il proprio nome nascere tra quelle labbra che tanto amava:

- Severus… amore mio!

Era bella, la sua Crystal, bella come non mai: l'estasi sul viso arrossato, i lunghi riccioli biondi sparsi sul cuscino e quelle labbra da baciare, ancora, da leccare con ingorda avidità per cogliere gli ultimi rivoli di piacere che ancora si mischiavano al suo nome, che mai aveva sentito così dolce e tanto amato.

- Severus…

La sua Crystal, la sua donna, il suo amore, il suo sogno fatato… la sua felicità!

Erano rimasti insieme ancora per tutta la notte e poi per l'intera giornata, vivendo come in un sogno dopo quell'interminabile lontananza, una dolce fantasia di baci e abbracci, una spensierata speranza d'amore lontana dalla dura realtà, cacciata via dai loro pensieri, relegata in fondo alla loro razionale percezione, per poche ore ancora ostinatamente rifiutata e negata, strettamente aggrappati al loro amore, isola felice e unica speranza di futuro.

Aveva soddisfatto ogni capriccio della sua donna, ogni sua richiesta, e aveva appagato tutti i suoi desideri, con infinito amore, felice solo di renderla felice, beandosi della sua gioia e dei suoi sorrisi, riempiendola di coccole, teneri baci e dolce carezze.

Le aveva regalato lunghe dichiarazioni d'amore e struggenti confessioni di dolore, le aveva promesso i suoi sogni meravigliosi e confidato le proprie angosce; le aveva offerto se stesso, fino in fondo, senza timori né ritrosie e lei lo aveva ricambiato, con la stessa sincera trasparenza, cercando di vincere quella sua innata tristezza ed illuminando le sue ombre, lenendo le sue amarezze ed accarezzando i suoi rimorsi, con infinito amore, restando ad ascoltare, in silenzio, quelle parole che per la prima volta nascevano da lui, liberandolo infine dalla sua solitudine.

Parole d'amore e promesse d'eternità, solo per loro e fra loro, tra gli occhi e le labbra, mani intrecciate e cuori uniti in un'unica realtà, oltre il dolore, sulle ali della speranza, trasportati dal loro amore.

_Perché tu possa ascoltarmi_

_le mie parole _

_si fanno sottili, a volte, _

_come impronte di gabbiani sulla spiaggia._

_Collana, sonaglio ebbro_

_per le tue mani dolci come l'uva._

_E le vedo ormai lontane le mie parole._

_Più che mie sono tue._

_Come edera crescono aggrappate al mio dolore antico._

_Così si aggrappano alle pareti umide._

_E' tua la colpa di questo gioco cruento._

_Stanno fuggendo dalla mia buia tana._

_Tutto lo riempi tu, tutto lo riempi._

_Prima di te hanno popolato la solitudine che occupi,_

_e più di te sono abituate alla mia tristezza._

_Ora voglio che dicano ciò che io voglio dirti_

_perché tu ascolti come voglio essere ascoltato._

_Il vento dell'angoscia può ancora travolgerle._

_Tempeste di sogni possono talora abbatterle._

_Puoi sentire altre voci nella mia voce dolente._

_Pianto di antiche bocche, sangue di antiche suppliche._

_Amami compagna. Non mi lasciare. Seguimi._

_Seguimi, compagna, su quest'onda di angoscia._

_Ma del tuo amore si vanno tingendo le mie parole._

_Tutto ti prendi tu, tutto._

_E io le intreccio tutte in una collana infinita_

_per le tue mani bianche, dolci come l'uva.__24_

- Vuoi sposarmi, Crystal, amore mio?

- Sì, Severus, insieme con te, per sempre!25

Aveva ancora tutta la notte per restare con la sua donna e certo non intendeva sprecarla dormendo. In quei due giorni avevano già fatto l'amore più volte, così che il desiderio, in quel momento, sembrava quasi assopito.

Ma Severus sapeva bene come accenderlo ancora.

Scivolò piano giù dal divano e, lentamente, prese ad accarezzarla, partendo dai piedi, un delicato massaggio, lingua e dita a collaborare, mentre gli abiti, come sempre, svanivano lasciando libero campo al suo amore.

Sorridendo la fece adagiare sul tappeto, a pancia in sotto, sussurrandole piano nell'orecchio, con voce roca:

- Che ne dici di un… erotico massaggio?

Crystal sorrise, leccandosi le labbra in un morso delicato e sospirò: ricordava bene il massaggio che il mago che le aveva regalato, tanto tempo prima, quando impazziva di desiderio per lui.26 Quel massaggio aveva fatto emergere il suo amore, oltre ogni irrazionale paura: rammentava le sue mani sulla pelle, improvvisamente nuda, le vesti che, per la prima volta, si erano magicamente dissolte sotto il suo intenso tocco, il suo respiro ardente, le labbra che percorrevano, umide, il suo corpo fremente di desiderio.

Ora, di nuovo, le carezze di Severus fecero vibrare la sua pelle, piacere ormai conosciuto, eppure sempre ricercato, ancora una volta donato con amore; voluttà che nasce dal ricordo e si esalta nell'attesa di altri languidi tocchi, più intimi, più intensi.

Bramava sentire la pelle del mago, pallido calore rovente, sulla propria, e gli abiti di Severus svanirono, incanto d'amore solo per lei, i capezzoli turgidi a tracciare sentieri di desiderio sulla sua schiena, il suo duro membro a strofinarsi sulla pelle delicata delle cosce, giù, verso il ginocchio, troppo lontano per raggiungerlo con le mani.

Crystal gemette, contorcendosi sotto di lui, cercando un più intimo contatto, e il mago l'accontentò subito, risalendo piano con quell'erotica carezza, tra i glutei, sulla schiena, sulla spalla e infine offrendolo alla sua bocca che, golosa, lo avvinse con impeto gioioso, strappandogli gemiti di piacere mentre si abbandonava a lei, alle sue labbra che succhiavano avide, alla sua lingua che ne tormentava la punta gonfia e pulsante.

Crystal ricordava bene cos'era accaduto quella volta, quasi due anni prima: Severus si era sottratto al suo intimo bacio, che ora aveva invece accettato gemendo deliziato, e aveva giocato con lei, offrendole il suo corpo per farla godere, regalandole la più erotica carezza che mai avesse ricevuto.

La maga sospirò appena, allentando la presa, e Severus ne approfittò per scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca, in un lungo rantolo spezzato, negli scintillanti occhi neri lo stesso intenso ricordo di quella prima volta in cui avevano fatto l'amore, quando Crystal, quasi inaspettatamente, gli aveva detto che lo amava.

Le labbra del mago cercarono quelle della sua donna, per un lungo e appassionato bacio, promessa di delizie, acconto di voluttà. Poi scivolò sopra di lei, la lingua sul collo, lento ardore trattenuto, voglia di morderla e farla sua, le mani a cercare i suoi seni per stringerli, accarezzarli, titillarli, leccarli e infine succhiarli con impeto strappandole languidi sospiri mentre la mano dirigeva il suo membro, sempre più duro, laggiù, nella calda intimità pulsante, già umida di piacere, a ripetere agognate carezze, erotico sfregamento in un desiderio rinviato, lascivo tocco che si insinuava, caldo, attesa estenuante di penetrazione.

Crystal non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare cos'era accaduto tanto tempo addietro, quando, per la prima volta, Severus era entrato in lei: rammentava il suo improvviso stupore, il folle desiderio che gli leggeva negli occhi, frustrato da quei denti che crudelmente ne torturavano le labbra sottili, i suoi movimenti profondi, dapprima lenti e poi sempre più accelerati, finché l'aveva portata all'orgasmo, implorandola di dirgli che lo amava.

E lei l'aveva detto, per la prima volta le sue labbra gli avevano sussurrato l'amore che provava per lui, rendendolo infinitamente felice.

Eppure, in quella notte lontana, Severus si era dolorosamente imposto di ritrarsi da lei, dimostrazione di sconfinato amore, di quanto era diverso da qualsiasi altro uomo, di quanto era disposto a fare per lei, per amor suo, per insegnarle ad amare!

Crystal lo strinse a sé, forte, con tutto l'amore che in quei mesi era cresciuto nel suo cuore, potente e orgoglioso, per quello splendido mago pronto a tutto per lei, per quegli occhi che sapevano sfidare le tenebre, e vincerle, per amor suo.

- Ti amo, Severus, immensamente!

Il mago la stava guardando, gli stessi ricordi negli occhi neri, lo stesso amore sulle labbra:

- Crystal… amore!

E Severus fu in lei, con travolgente passione, le labbra a inebriarsi di quelle parole d'amore e il corpo a donarle piacere con profonde, ritmiche spinte, ripetute, reiterate, rinnovate, replicate, ancora, mentre l'estasi distendeva i lineamenti della maga che ripeteva il suo nome, in una dolce litania d'amore:

- Severus… Severus…

Non avrebbe mai voluto smettere, solo per continuare a vederla godere, per rimirare il suo sorriso e bearsi del suo piacere, ancora, per sentire le sue unghie che gli graffiavano le spalle mentre si contorceva sotto di lui, spingendo in alto il bacino, alla ricerca di un ancor più profondo contatto, in una nuova esplosione di piacere in cui sempre il suo nome bruciava d'amore sulle sue labbra:

- Severus, amore mio… Ti amo Severus!

Il mago la guardava, uno splendido sorriso sul viso e gli occhi neri scintillanti di felicità, finalmente consapevole che, anche lui, dopo tanto soffrire, aveva trovato l'amore.

_La schiuma del mare da dove nacque la dea_

_evoca colei che nasce dalla mia carezza._

_Se tu cammini Splendore i tuoi occhi hanno la lucentezza_

_di una sciabola dal dolce sguardo pronta a tingersi di sangue._

_Se ti corichi Dolcezza diventi la mia orgia_

_e i cibi saporosi della nostra liturgia._

_Se ti curvi Ardore come una fiamma al vento_

_dei danni del fuoco nulla è deludente._

_Io brucio nella tua fiamma e sono del tuo amore_

_la fenice che muore e ogni giorno rinasce.__27_

La casa nel bosco era buia.

Severus pensò che Crystal si fosse stancata di aspettarlo: due gironi di ritardo erano molti, soprattutto a Natale. Non c'era nulla di male se non aveva voluto restare da sola ed era andata a cercare compagnia. Sarebbe stata sciocca a restare lì, da sola, per due giorni, ad attendere chi non arrivava.

Il mago sospirò, stringendosi nel mantello, la mano ad accarezzare il pacchettino che aveva preparato con amore per la sua donna.

Sarebbe entrato in casa e avrebbe accesso il fuoco. Poi, quando la casa fosse stata ben riscaldata, l'avrebbe chiamata tramite il medaglione e l'avrebbe attesa, paziente.

Anche lei doveva averlo atteso a lungo, prima di andarsene, delusa.

Sospirò ancora ed entrò in casa, silenziosamente, senza accendere la luce.

La brace nel camino era ancora calda; aggiunse un ceppo di legno e smosse i tizzoni che ancora rosseggiavano: le fiamme si levarono di nuovo vivaci disegnando ombre danzanti sulle pareti.

Le decorazioni natalizie apparvero quasi per incanto dall'ombra: festoni verde-argento lungo le pareti e sulla cappa del camino. Si girò di lato: la tavola era ancora imbandita, le candele consumate fino in fondo.

Sospirò profondamente, ancora una volta: avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per passare il Natale con la sua donna, ma Voldemort aveva avuto altri piani. Estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro le candele: i mozziconi d'argento crebbero, affusolati e sottili, la fiamma di nuovo a bruciare in cima.

Si slacciò il mantello e si girò per tornare verso l'appendiabiti all'ingresso.

Fu allora che la vide.

Illuminata dalle fiamme, i lunghi capelli biondi che scendevano quasi fin sul tappeto in riccioli disordinati: si era addormentata sul divano, l'elegante abito di velluto verde drappeggiato sui morbidi cuscini.

Severus sorrise, raggiante, ma solo per vergognarsi profondamente di sé un attimo dopo: ancora una volta non aveva avuto piena fiducia in lei che, invece, non si era stancata di attenderlo ed era rimasta lì, da sola, anche in quei due giorni di festa.

Gettò lontano il mantello e si chinò verso la donna che tanto amava, la cui lunga e solitaria attesa l'aveva reso così immensamente felice: ammirò la profonda scollatura dell'abito che, generosamente, gli offriva una superba visione dei seni di Crystal e, delicatamente, depose un caldo bacio fra loro.

Attese solo un istante, il tempo che la maga si svegliasse appena, poi sussurrò, con voce appassionata:

- Crystal, mio adorato amore!

Solo il tempo d'un lampo azzurro negli occhi della maga e le loro labbra s'incontrarono, calde e morbide, in un lungo bacio che cancellava l'attesa e la delusione.

- Severus, finalmente! – esclamò Crystal, quasi senza fiato dopo quell'intenso bacio.

Si strinse forte a lui e mormorò, il viso premuto sui bottoncini del suo abito:

- Ho avuto tanta paura che ti fosse accaduto… - deglutì a fatica, ricordando quanto a lungo aveva dovuto attendere il messaggio che la tranquillizzava circa il suo involontario ritardo.

- Sono qui, sono qui amore mio! – le sorrise il mago, coprendole il volto con piccoli baci delicati. – E tu… mi hai sempre aspettato qui! – continuò, senza riuscire a nascondere l'intimo orgoglio per quella scoperta.

Crystal gli carezzò il viso spostandogli indietro i lunghi capelli neri e, molto seria, semplicemente rispose:

- Hai detto che saresti arrivato appena possibile: nessuno avrebbe potuto trascinarmi via da qua!

Severus chiuse gli occhi, commosso, e la strinse di nuovo a sé, incapace di esprimere a parole la sua gioia: solo le sue labbra la ringraziavano, deponendo altri baci leggeri sulla tempia e fra i capelli che brillavano d'oro alla luce guizzante delle fiamme.

Più il tempo passava, più era certo che nessun'altra donna avrebbe mai potuto essere così perfetta per lui. Solo lei sapeva dargli quella incredibile sensazione di completezza e unione, e la piena felicità che ne derivava.

Tornò a guardare il viso di Crystal, bellissimo nonostante il trucco sciolto, e fece scivolare le dita sulla guancia, leggere, poi lungo il collo, regalandole brividi di piacere mentre la fissava con intensità, gli occhi come stelle nere che brillavano d'amore. Poi il suo sguardo seguì la mano, lungo la generosa scollatura dell'abito, messa in risalto da paillettes d'argento:

- Buon Natale, splendido amore mio!

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Severus era felice che fosse Natale: per la prima volta non era triste e solo, e nel suo mantello c'era il regalo che aveva preparato per Crystal. Sì, la vigilia di Natale era effettivamente passata ormai da due giorni, ma, per i loro cuori innamorati, il tempo si era fermato.

Tornò a stringerla a sé, le labbra ancora su quelle della maga per un altro dolce e intenso bacio, quindi allungò la mano verso il mantello e il pacchettino argentato volò tra le sue mani, per essere subito deposto in quelle di Crystal, che sorrideva radiosa. La maga lo scartò velocemente e una boccetta di fine cristallo intarsiato brillò tra le sue dita:

- Un profumo?

Severus sorrise, scuotendo il capo:

- Avrai bisogno di me, per usarlo, - sussurrò piano, - per ungere tutta la tua pelle, in quei massaggi che ti piacciono tanto.

- Solo perché sei tu a farmeli, con quelle tue stupende mani… e tutto il resto!

– Chiudi gli occhi, ora, piccola viziosa! – ordinò il mago con tono malizioso, ma intimamente compiaciuto.

La maga ubbidì e Severus aprì la fragile ampolla, lasciando cadere sul suo petto un paio di gocce dorate che subito scesero verso l'incavo dei seni: il mago le fermò con l'indice e, delicatamente, sparse l'olio sulla scollatura, spingendolo sulla parte di seno che faceva capolino dall'abito. Quindi sfregò le dita fra loro e le portò sul labbro superiore di Crystal, in una languida e profumata carezza:

- L'ho distillato per te, per il tuo piacere. - Sussurrò piano sulle labbra della maga, lambendogliele appena con la punta della lingua. – Contiene il calore e il profumo della tua Africa, che ho estratto dalla tua pelle e dai tuoi capelli. - continuò scendendo con la bocca lungo il collo della maga, sulla gola tenera e poi giù verso i seni. – Profumo di sole e di libertà, di sogni e di speranza.

Crystal aveva riaperto gli occhi e gli sorrideva, beata di quelle attenzioni, limpido cielo azzurro in cui Severus voleva perdersi:

- Il sole della speranza che brilla nel tuo sguardo e nel tuo sorriso, amore mio, - sussurrò ancora il mago, commosso, - che sa illuminare anche me, sconfiggendo finalmente le mie tenebre!

_Ti vidi sorridere: la vampa di zaffiro  
accanto a te cessò di brillare;  
non poteva eguagliare i raggi che affollavano  
vividi quel tuo sguardo._

_Come le nubi dal sole lontano  
ricevono un colore intenso e caldo  
che a stento l'ombra della sera vicina  
può cacciare dal cielo,_

_quei sorrisi infondono nell'animo  
più triste gioia pura;  
il loro sole lascia dietro un fuoco  
che risplende sul cuore.__28_

Voleva baciarla, voleva amarla, voleva fermare il tempo e dimenticare l'opprimente realtà.

Ansante per la passione che il mago aveva profuso in quel bacio, Crystal cercò, contro se stessa, di sottrarsi alle sue ardenti e desiderate carezze:

- Aspetta! Anche io ho un regalo per te.

- Un regalo? Per me? - chiese Severus, sinceramente stupito, osservandola mentre sfuggiva dalle sue braccia e si dirigeva verso la tavola imbandita.

Non era abituato a ricevere regali, nella solitudine del suo sotterraneo, dove si rintanava per sottrarsi all'ipocrita rito degli auguri natalizi.

Solo Albus sapeva insinuarsi nel suo cupo rifugio, ogni volta lamentandosi per il freddo e porgendogli una bottiglia di ricercato Firewhisky, abbondantemente infiocchetta di rosso e con un lungo e scintillante nastro d'oro svolazzante.

Scosse la testa.

Non sarebbe più tornato, nemmeno lui, con quel suo sorriso sereno e l'azzurro dietro le lenti a semiluna.

Strinse i pugni: erano ormai passati sei mesi, ma il dolore era sempre lo stesso, lancinante e devastante, a contorcergli il cuore.

Tornò a osservare Crystal che armeggiava sotto la tavola, ricoperta da una tovaglia che scendeva fino a terra, verde e con le frange d'argento.

Ottima scelta di colori: anche in quel campo Crystal non l'aveva mai deluso, salvo quella prima volta, quando, arrivando a Hogwarts, era teatralmente scesa dal bianco cavallo, rifulgente d'oro e vermiglio.

Sorrise tra sé a quel ricordo, così lontano, ora, da sembrare quasi appartenere a un'altra vita: la maga l'aveva ingannato in modo assolutamente delizioso, nei primi tempi, fino a quando il Cappello Parlante non l'aveva smascherata e lei si era rivelata la vera Serpeverde che era sempre stata.

Certo, pensare che adesso fosse la sua donna, che lo amava intensamente e stava coraggiosamente al suo fianco, lo riempiva di felicità, ma anche d'orgoglio: una volta tanto sapeva che era anche suo, il merito, se le cose erano andate così. Ma il timore che quel sogno meraviglioso potesse finire all'improvviso, che la cupa ombra delle sue colpe passate potesse ancora una volta tornare a riscuotere un prezzo già troppe volte pagato, rimaneva lì, latente, per poi uscire la notte nei suoi nuovi incubi, dilaniante e dirompente, quando si svegliava madido di sudore, impotente e disperato, negli occhi neri e dilatati il terrore d'averla per sempre perduta.

Crystal continuava ad armeggiare sotto la tavola, in difficoltà per le dimensioni del pacco.

Severus deglutì e strinse i denti: solo quando l'aveva tra le braccia riusciva a dormire tranquillo per tutta la notte, ma l'indomani la maga si lamentava sempre d'essere tutta indolenzita per i suoi troppo protettevi abbracci.

Finalmente Crystal riemerse dalla tovaglia, il lungo pacco stretto tra le braccia. Osservò le pietanze, da troppe ore nei piatti e diede una spintarella a un'arancia che rotolò fino sul bordo, quindi esclamò, allegra:

- Mi sa che è tutto da riscaldare… e il vino da raffreddare!

Quindi gli sorrise avvicinandosi con il dono, carta rigorosamente argentata e grande fiocco verde.

Solo in quel momento Severus si rese conto che la stanza era interamente a tema Serpeverde: non solo gli addobbi e i festoni erano verde e argento, come l'abito della maga, ma anche tutte le stoviglie, posate e calici erano in argento massiccio e brillavano sulla tovaglia verde riflettendo le guizzanti fiamme delle candele, d'argentea cera, che lui stesso aveva rinnovato quando era entrato in casa.

- Vedo che hai seguito le orme di Mundungus, - ammiccò divertito sollevando un sopracciglio, - e hai terminato di svaligiare Casa Black!

Scoppiarono a ridere, finalmente rilassati, e la maga gli pose tra le braccia il lungo pacco.

- Non è un vero e proprio regalo, - sussurrò impacciata, - ma credo che ti farà piacere… riaverlo.

Severus la fissò, incuriosito, e cominciò a scartarlo aprendo con lenta attenzione la carta, senza romperla. Infine sollevò il coperchio e rimase immobile a contemplare il contenuto, gli occhi neri lucidi di commozione e il respiro trattenuto tra le labbra dischiuse.

Infilò la mano e trasse fuori con delicata cura il suo candido violino29: ne sfiorò appena il corpo sinuoso e, con un languido movimento delle dita sottili, ne accarezzò le corde.

Sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Crystal che lo osservava, felice e commossa per la sua intensa reazione e sussurrò:

- Grazie, amore mio!

Raccolse l'archetto e impugnò il violino, insinuandolo con dolcezza nell'incavo tra spalla e collo, in un appassionato e delicato abbraccio, quindi reclinò un poco il capo e vi appoggiò la guancia, lo sguardo nero sognante, pieno di luce; cominciò a sfiorarne le corde traendone limpide note, le stesse che, in quella sera lontana, avevano condotto Crystal nel suo studio sulle ali della melodia che raccontava i suoi sogni.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, continuando a suonare, e rivide la maga, bellissima, avvolta nel velo leggero della camicia da notte, bianca e trasparente, che le lambiva appena le caviglie: gli era sembrata un sogno, nato dalle sue note e reso vivo dai raggi della luna, le parole della canzone che lui stesso aveva composto che uscivano melodiose da quelle labbra che già da tanto tempo anelava baciare.

Sei il cuore del mistero

e della passione che diventa vita.

Nelle battaglie che conduco

risiede la morte dell'anima;

nella pace che mi dai,

trovo il sapore di esistere.30

Crystal rimirava gli eleganti movimenti del braccio che guidava l'archetto e delle dita sottili che stringevano le corde del violino, notando come i lineamenti si stessero rasserenando, proprio come in quella notte lontana in cui Severus, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, era stato se stesso, l'uomo che effettivamente era e non ciò che voleva mostrare d'essere agli altri, solo per tenerli tutti lontani da sé, convinto di non meritare né amicizia né amore.

Non l'aveva sgridata per aver rubato le parole della canzone, né per essere entrata nel suo studio senza permesso. No, le aveva solo sorriso, come in un sogno, e le aveva sfiorato lieve le labbra con la punta delle dita.

Quando era tornata in camera sua, Crystal si era accorta che lacrime silenziose le rigavano le guance: era passato così tanto tempo, che non ricordava nemmeno più quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva pianto, ma sapeva di essere felice e che, anche se a quel tempo non era ancora in grado di ammetterlo, neppure con se stessa, si stava già innamorando di quel mago dal volto pallido e scavato, i cui ardenti occhi neri le rivelavano, a tratti, il profondo tormento della sua anima.

La maga trasse un lungo respiro e chiuse gli occhi: ora era lì con lui, l'uomo che le aveva insegnato ad amare e che le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, l'uomo che amava profondamente e con il quale voleva condividere l'intera esistenza.

Se solo quella maledetta guerra fosse finita presto e il resto del mondo magico non lo avesse ritenuto un traditore assassino!

Non vi era stata interruzione nella musica, così Crystal sussultò quando le braccia di Severus l'avvolsero, conducendola nella danza: aveva incantato il candido violino che ora suonava da solo, sospeso nell'aria.

- Ti amo, mia splendida Serpeverde! – le sussurrò il mago, sfiorandole le labbra con dolce passione e stringendola a sé. - Ma devo scusarmi con te, ancora una volta.

Crystal lo guardò, nubi di preoccupazione nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi che solo da poco era tornato sereno.

Severus sorrise:

- C'è stato un altro Natale, e un altro ballo, in cui non ho avuto fiducia in te, - le spiegò il mago, - e ho pensato, tormentato anche dalla gelosia per Lucius, che non avrei mai avuto alcuna speranza di conquistare il cuore di quella bellissima Serpeverde che, sbagliandomi del tutto, credevo non sapesse amare!31

- Sai bene che non hai nulla da scusarti, per quel giudizio, che era invece più che corretto. – rispose Crystal restituendogli un luminoso sorriso. – Sei stato tu, solo tu, che mi hai insegnato ad amare, con il tuo esempio. E, riguardo a Malfoy, - aggiunse maliziosa, - sono certa che hai sempre saputo che non è mai stato un vero rivale!

Il mago sorrise, di nuovo intimamente compiaciuto:

- Eppure, quella sera mi sono sentito un vero imbecille, certo che vi foste accordati per farmi fare la figura dello stupido, quando Lucius è venuto a riprendersi la più bella dama della festa, mentre io mi ero illuso – la voce di Severus era diventata un sensuale sussurro, - di poter continuare a impazzire di desiderio tenendoti tra le braccia.

- Ti ho dimostrato, quella sera stessa, che non intendevo prenderti in giro: altrimenti non sarei mai venuta a cercarti, fuori, sulla terrazza. Era te, che volevo, il tenebroso mago dagli occhi pieni di fuoco nero, che sempre mi sfuggiva, non il ricco e potente Malfoy dagli occhi di ghiaccio!

- Ora lo so, amore. Ma allora – sospirò lieve, - era così difficile respingerti: il mio stupido corpo si ribellava alle ferree imposizioni della volontà e ti rivelava spudoratamente tutto il mio intenso desiderio, - sussurrò il mago con voce roca, stringendola di più a sé affinché Crystal potesse di nuovo percepirlo, - proprio come adesso.

- Eppure, non mi baciasti. - rispose la maga, le labbra a sfiorare piano quelle del mago, proprio come lui aveva fatto in quella notte di Natale, due anni prima, facendola sentire incredibilmente desiderata.

- Quanto ho ardentemente anelato di baciarti, con tutto il mio amore, su quella terrazza! – sospirò Severus, ancora e solo lambendole piano la bocca. - E stringerti a me, con tutta la passione che non riuscivo più a reprimere. Ti sfioravo le labbra e volevo il tuo corpo, con impeto disperato, ma, soprattutto, volevo il tuo cuore, amore mio!

La strinse a sé, sapendo che ora quel cuore era finalmente tutto e solo suo e che nulla più gli impediva di realizzare i suoi sogni.

- Ma io non ero ancora pronta… - ansimò Crystal, la voglia di lui che le scintillava negli occhi.

- No, non eri ancora pronta a imparare ad amare e sapevo bene che in nessun modo, quella notte, avrei potuto avere il tuo cuore. – sospirò Severus, il respiro ardente sempre sulle labbra della maga. – Così ho rinunciato al tuo bacio. Ma non ora… - aggiunse in un sussurro roco, mentre le sue labbra avvolgevano infine quelle di Crystal che si offrivano a lui per quel bacio a lungo anelato.

La maga sapeva bene che, ora, i suoi abiti sarebbero lentamente svaniti sotto le appassionate carezze del mago.

Poi sarebbe venuto il turno della lunga schiera di bottoncini, in un rituale d'infuocata passione che sempre si ripeteva per il suo piacere…

_Un'arancia sulla tavola_

_il tuo vestito sul tappeto_

_e nel mio letto tu_

_dolce presente del presente_

_freschezza della notte_

_calore della mia vita.__32_

1 N. Lenau – Tratto da "Nello stagno che non si muove".

2 Earendil

3 Earendil

4 Per il "mio" Severus un "Per sempre" felice, molto diverso da quello, tristissimo, che JKR ha dedicato al personaggio originale.

5 Apollinaire – Dalla Raccolta "Poesie a Lou", tratto da: "VI – Io t'adoro mio Lou…"

6 Garcia Lorca – Da "Libro de poemas", tratto da "Mattino"

7 L'ispirazione per questa carezza che neppure sfiora è nata leggendo la bellissima "Amando il vento" di Astry

8 Earendil

9 Walt Whitman – Raccolta "Canto del corpo elettrico", tratto da: "Figli di Adamo".

10 Earendil

11 Le immagini di Crystal quale isola felice e di Severus naufrago disperato che si aggrappa a lei mi sono state suggerite da Mony70, mia paziente ascoltatrice nel corso di lunghe telefonate.

12 Jaques Prevèrt – Dalla raccolta "Parole": "Sabbie mobili".

13 Credo che non mi stancherò mai di far ripetere al "mio" Severus questa parola "sempre", così come l'altra, "guardami", ma pronunciate in ben diverse e molto più felici condizioni di quelle stabilite per lui da JKR. Credo che finirà per diventare un mio piccolo vezzo, usare queste due parole per dargli la felicità che la sua creatrice gli ha sempre negato. Spero non vi dispiaccia.

14 Earendil

15 E' ancora necessario spiegare che ci sono modi differenti, e ben più felici per Severus, di utilizzare il termine "sempre" rispetto all'uso che ne fa JKR nel 7° libro? Cercate di comprendermi, ma non riesco proprio a perdonare la sua creatrice per aver elargito solo sofferenze al mio adorato Severus.

16 Pablo Neruda – "La spada di fuoco", tratto da XXXII: "Il luttuoso".

17 Earendil

18 Vedi "Luci e ombre del Cristallo", Cap. 4 – Punizione nel Sotterraneo

19 Vedi "Forza e resistenza del cristallo": capitolo 11 – Il Patronus.

20 Per le teorie di Hermione vedi sempre "Forza e resistenza del cristallo": capitolo 11 – Il Patronus.

21 Earendil

22 Pablo Neruda – Dal poema "La spada di fuoco", tratto da LVIII: La paura.

23 Vedi sempre il cap. 11 – Il Patronus di "Forza e resistenza del Cristallo".

24 Pablo Neruda – Tratto da "Veinte poemas d'amor y una concion desperada": V – Para que tu me oigas.

25 Per chi ancora non lo avesse capito, e per JKR in particolare: per sempre, insieme, vivi e felici!

26 Vedi il cap. 17 – Erotico massaggio, tratto da "Luci e ombre del Cristallo"

27 Guillome Apollinaire – Tratto da "poesie a Lou": VII - Mio Lou voglio riparlarti ora dell'Amore.

28 George Byron. Tratto da "Ti vidi piangere".

29 Vedi il cap. 9 – Violino, tratto da "Luci e ombre del Cristallo".

30 Earendil

31 Vedi cap. 8 – Natale a casa Malfoy, tratto da "Luci e ombre del Cristallo".

32 Jaques Prevèrt – Dalla raccolta "Paroles": Alicante.

57


	3. Parte 3 cap da 10 a 14

La compagna di una spia

La sagoma di Crystal era passata davanti alla finestra della casetta nel bosco ormai tre volte.

Doveva andare, aveva i minuti contati, eppure il suo più grande desiderio era solo quello di entrare in casa e stringerla forte tra le braccia.

_Io t'amo perdutamente mia cara_

_Ho perduto il senso della vita_

_Non conosco più il lucore_

_Perché l'amore è il mio desiderio_

_Il mio sole e la mia vita intera.__1_

Si concesse ancora un breve istante, in un sospiro represso di desiderio, pensando da quanti giorni non erano più stati insieme.

- Crystal, amore mio!

All'improvviso la porta si aprì e la maga comparve sulla soglia, quasi lui l'avesse chiamata con quel sussurro d'amore.

La luce di un sorriso le illuminò il volto e in un istante fu tra le sue braccia, le labbra sulle sue per un intenso bacio, stretta a lui, felice.

- Perché non mi hai avvisato?

- No, amore, non posso fermarmi. – sospirò Severus. – L'Oscuro Signore mi attende.

Il sorriso svanì dal viso di Crystal e l'azzurro dei suoi occhi s'incupì mentre emetteva un sospiro di delusa rassegnazione increspando le labbra in un piccolo broncio:

- Uffa!

Il mago le sfiorò delicatamente le labbra con la punta delle dita e chiuse gli occhi, stringandola ancora dolcemente a sé:

- Ti amo, Crystal, e non sai cosa darei per rimanere qui con te. – sussurrò, le labbra ardenti di nuovo su quelle della maga per un lungo bacio.

Severus s'irrigidì all'improvviso. Si staccò bruscamente da lei arcuando lievemente la schiena e raddrizzando il capo, soffocò un lamento e si portò la mano all'avambraccio sinistro, artigliandoselo, il disgusto inciso sul volto:

- Come vedi, il mio padrone non ama aspettare. – sibilò a denti stretti.

- Severus! – esclamò Crystal osservandolo preoccupata.

- Va tutto bene. – rispose il mago, continuando a stringersi il braccio, ma controllando nuovamente i lineamenti del volto per atteggiarli a una falsamente tranquilla sicurezza.

- Va tutto bene. – ripeté, addolcendo la voce. – Volevo solo vederti…

Già, voleva solo vederla!

Ora, invece, l'inebriante profumo di Crystal era sulle sue labbra e ovunque sul suo corpo e, ancora una volta, avrebbe dovuto spietatamente imporsi di cancellarlo da sé.

Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato in ritardo e Voldemort, a giudicare dall'intenso bruciore del marchio, sembrava già piuttosto irritato.

Le sorrise lievemente, sfiorandole ancora piano la guancia, il braccio sinistro che pendeva rigido lungo il fianco, il pugno spasmodicamente stretto. Si chinò sulla sua donna per un ultimo, lieve bacio e infine sussurrò, a fior di labbra:

- Ti amo!

Crystal non fece neppure tempo a rispondere che Severus le aveva già voltato la schiena ed era saltato di là del ponticello. Vide solo un'ombra scura e il colpo deciso che fece ruotare il mantello nero sulle spalle: si era smaterializzato all'istante.

La sera era ormai calata da un pezzo quando il mago si materializzò nuovamente: questa volta l'aveva avvertita tramite il cristallo nero del medaglione e Crystal, che lo stava aspettando, si precipitò subito verso di lui. Aveva il viso sporco di sangue e uno strano taglio sul dorso della mano: indossava ancora la lugubre tenuta dei Mangiamorte, sporca di terra in più punti, e il suo corpo era percorso da un profondo tremito.

Questa volta Crystal capì immediatamente che era tutto da imputare a una crudele _Cruciatus_ di Voldemort. Severus glielo lesse negli occhi e rimpianse il tempo in cui lei, ancora, non sapeva riconoscere gli effetti di una _Cruciatus_.

- L'Oscuro era piuttosto contrariato dal sostanziale fallimento della missione, - spiegò il mago stirando verso l'alto l'angolo della bocca in un ironico sorriso e sollevando lievemente un sopracciglio, - per merito mio! Anche se, ovviamente, - aggiunse con un certo compiacimento, gli occhi neri che scintillavano, - lui non è a conoscenza di questo piccolo e insignificante dettaglio.

Si concesse un breve, doloroso respiro, quindi aggiunse, con disprezzo:

- Così ha deciso di scaricare il suo bilioso risentimento su di me, ma solo per il mio ritardato arrivo, - aggiunse con voce soffocata, - perché, altrimenti, temo che non sarei qui a raccontarlo.

Erano arrivati in casa, con Crystal che lo sosteneva, furiosa, gli occhi azzurri pieni di lampi dorati:

- Come ha potuto? Sono stati solo pochi istanti!

Fuori era buio, ma la casa era bene illuminata: quando la maga incrociò lo sguardo di Severus, s'immerse quasi senza accorgersene nella nera profondità delle sue iridi. Lui non si oppose: era troppo stanco e, inoltre, non aveva senso nasconderglielo ancora.

Permise che Crystal lo vedesse sotto il getto violento della doccia, a strofinarsi energicamente il corpo, e che percepisse tutta la sua bruciante amarezza a doversi togliere dalla pelle ogni minima traccia del suo profumo, che così tanto amava. Solo per proteggerla, affinché nessuno potesse mai sospettare che lui avesse una donna, per evitare anche il minimo rischio che Voldemort scoprisse il loro amore.

Crystal spalancò la bocca, la comprensione negli occhi, ora di plumbeo cielo.

- Non solo pochi istanti, ma diversi minuti. - annuì Severus. – Troppi, per l'inesistente pazienza dell'Oscuro Signore. – concluse a denti stretti.

- E' stata solo colpa mia! – esclamò Crystal, la voce resa acuta dal rammarico per averlo abbracciato e baciato quel mattino, causando quindi tutta la catena di avvenimenti.

Severus era venuto lì, di nascosto, solo per vederla un istante: non l'aveva avvertita perché sapeva che non avrebbe avuto abbastanza tempo a disposizione per altro. Ma lei aveva intuito la sua ombra scura dalla finestra e gli si era gettata tra le braccia, felicemente inconsapevole di tutto.

- No, amore, non hai alcuna colpa. – la rassicurò stringendola forte a sé, dolorosi spasimi su tutto il corpo a quel contatto. – Io non mi sono certo sottratto ai tuoi baci. – sussurrò, sorridendole lieve, assolutamente determinato a non lasciarle intuire la sofferenza che gli causava quell'abbraccio.

Ma Crystal non era più l'ingenua studentessa di due anni prima, ora lo amava ed era la sua compagna. Si rese immediatamente conto che quel gesto d'amore gli provocava dolore e se ne sottrasse subito, guidandolo invece verso il letto dove lo obbligò a distendersi.

Per prima cosa afferrò la bacchetta e la passò ripetutamente sul viso, pulendo accuratamente la pelle dal sangue rappreso e dal terriccio: si trattava di un'escoriazione poco profonda, che già si stava cicatrizzando. Non poté fare a meno di notare che il tremore della _Cruciatus _continuava ad affliggere il corpo del mago. Diede un altro tocco della bacchetta magica mormorando un incantesimo tra le labbra:

- _Epismendo! _

La pelle sulla guancia di Severus si rimarginò, come se fossero già passati dei giorni e fosse ormai quasi guarita. Tramite un paio d'incantesimi gli medicò il lungo taglio che, dal dorso della mano, saliva lungo l'avambraccio. Non aveva idea di come se lo fosse procurato e, a dire il vero, forse preferiva non saperlo.

- Sei diventata molto brava con gli incantesimi di guarigione. – costatò Severus, un delicato tono d'orgoglio nella voce sofferente.

- Ho pensato che mi sarebbero potuti essere particolarmente utili per te. – rispose con un aperto sorriso compiaciuto. – Considerato che io me sto tranquilla nelle retrovie, facendomi bella davanti all'Ordine, mentre sei tu quello che rischia la vita tutti i giorni! – terminò, mentre dalla punta della bacchetta fluiva una candida benda.

- Già. – sospirò il mago sollevando un sopracciglio. – E, al momento, deplorevolmente più a causa dell'Ordine stesso, - precisò con amarezza indicando il braccio ferito e stirando nuovamente le labbra sottili in un ironico sorriso, - che non dell'essere disgustoso che crede ancora di potermi comandare.

Sotto la direzione della bacchetta di Crystal la benda si avvolse compostamente sulla mano e sull'avambraccio del mago, a coprire parzialmente anche il marchio.

Esitò per un momento:

- Non brucerà ancora?

Severus scosse il capo:

- No, è sicuro di avermi assegnato un compito molto gravoso: una nuova pozione da consegnargli entro dopodomani mattina. – le rispose rilassato, con un ambiguo sorriso sulle labbra sottili. – Mi lascerà lavorare tranquillo almeno per trentasei ore.

Crystal studiò per un attimo la sua enigmatica espressione, quindi si girò di scatto indicando il paiolo di fianco al camino:

- E' quella la pozione! – esclamò con un guizzo d'intuizione. - Ed è praticamente pronta!

Il mago la guardò sorridendo, uno strano lampo di luce negli occhi neri, orgoglio e malizia insieme:

- Ti dimostri sempre più in gamba, mia deliziosa Serpeverde. - annuì soddisfatto. – Così avremo un po' di tempo per noi - sussurrò languidamente, la lingua a inumidire le labbra, poi premute appena fra i denti, – quando mi avrai rimesso in sesto con quel tuo misterioso massaggio…

Crystal sospirò a quel lontano ricordo2, quando, per la prima volta, aveva realmente capito chi si nascondeva dietro a quella sgradevole maschera di disgustata indifferenza.

Un mago che, tormentato dai rimorsi per le sue colpe passate, combatteva coraggiosamente in silenzio, sopportando l'altrui disprezzo e continuava a compiere il suo dovere, per quanta sofferenza questo potesse costargli, rischiando ogni giorno la vita sul filo sottile delle menzogne che continuava a rifilare a Voldemort.

Eroi del nostro cuore,

combattenti per cause dannate…

Perché la maschera non spezzeremo?

Perché il dovere ci avvinghia

con catene che non possiamo spezzare?

Perché arde così intenso

il profumo del coraggio?

Perché sei tu,

e noi siamo noi.3

Il mago di cui, a quel tempo, si stava perdutamente innamorando, dal quale voleva essere amata e protetta: l'uomo che era poi riuscito a farle dimenticare di essere la temibile Crystal Storm e le aveva fatto desiderare di tornare la piccola, ingenua, indifesa e dolce bimba che viveva rinchiusa in lei. L'uomo che aveva compiuto il miracolo, abbattendo le barriere che, per paura, aveva eretto contro la parte più vera di se stessa: l'uomo che, con il suo esempio e la sua infinita dedizione, le aveva infine insegnato ad amare.

Severus, l'uomo che, ora, amava profondamente, finalmente donna e bambina insieme, perfettamente fuse in quel sentimento che sapeva riempire la sua vita di immensa felicità!

- Oh… Severus! Ti amo! – esclamò stringendosi a lui.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi un attimo e percepì il dolore che gli aveva inflitto con quell'abbraccio troppo entusiasta. Poi, però, sentì le braccia del mago stringerla forte, incurante di tutto, estasiato dall'irruente dichiarazione d'amore che non era riuscita a trattenere e che lui, ancora, sembrava non reputare di meritare del tutto.

Allentò la pressione sui muscoli dolenti, percependone ancora l'incontrollato tremito, e si ritrasse piano dal letto, mormorando contrita:

- Scusami… ti ho fatto male.

Gli occhi di Severus sfolgoravano, cristallo nero ebbro di felicità:

- Un dolore dolcissimo, amore mio. – sussurrò soave.

Era disteso sul letto, su un fianco, appoggiato al braccio sano, il viso incredibilmente sereno e le labbra dischiuse in un deliziato sorriso, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'amore.

Fu un flash improvviso, un impatto brutale e del tutto inatteso.

Crystal sprofondò di nuovo nelle profonde tenebre delle sue iridi, un tormento lancinante a squarciarle le membra: lo stesso che il mago aveva realmente provato quando Voldemort l'aveva a lungo torturato con la sua crudele _Cruciatus_, per l'inconsistente ritardo di pochi minuti, solo per proteggere la sua donna, privandosi inesorabilmente del suo profumo.

_Era caduto a terra, battendo violentemente la tempia e strisciando poi la guancia su un masso dalla ruvida superficie, con punte aguzze che gli avevano lacerato la pelle. _

_Voldemort l'aveva colto di sorpresa lanciandogli la Cruciatus alle spalle, quando era ormai sicuro di essersela cavata facilmente, scusando il proprio ritardo con la lettura di un antico e singolare testo di incantesimi vergato nell'antica lingua dei Druidi, mentre attendeva che la pozione raggiungesse lo stadio di prima raffinazione, per lasciarla quindi decantare._

_Era stato troppo sicuro di sé, certo di averlo in pugno con la promessa di quella speciale pozione che, come tela d'una dispettosa Penelope, sembrava sempre essere pronta, ma poi c'era ogni volta qualcosa che, all'ultimo momento, non lo convinceva e lo induceva a ricominciare da capo le sue sperimentazioni._

_Ma, quel pomeriggio, Voldemort era stanco d'attendere, già irritato dal suo inaccettabile ritardo alla chiamata dei fedeli Mangiamorte e furioso per il vergognoso fallimento della missione minuziosamente programmata. Aveva bisogno di sfogare la sua impotente collera e Severus si era trovato sulla sua strada, le spalle già voltate per allontanarsi, troppo sicuro d'averlo ancora una volta ingannato._

_La sua voce sottile era risuonata piano dietro di lui, come il perfido sibilo di un serpente:_

_- Dove stai andando, Severus?_

_Aveva bloccato i propri passi, i sensi tesi allo spasimo, e poi si era trovato improvvisamente riverso a terra, in bocca il sapore acre del proprio sangue e le membra dilaniate dal fin troppo conosciuto intenso tormento della Cruciatus dell'Oscuro Signore, che ora torreggiava su di lui, gli occhi di rubino a perforare con feroce prepotenza la profonda oscurità dei suoi, di nuovo cercando di violare pensieri troppo preziosi per permetterglielo._

_Sorrise tra sé, sputando una boccata di sangue: aveva ricordi troppo importanti da difendere, nella propria mente, per lasciarsi cogliere impreparato. Voldemort non avrebbe trovato altro che conferme alle parole che gli aveva appena detto. Questo lo avrebbe reso ancora più furioso, lo sapeva bene, e il tormento della Cruciatus avrebbe raggiunto livelli quasi insopportabili, ma ogni ricordo riguardante Crystal sarebbe stato accuratamente preservato._

_Questa era l'unica cosa veramente importante._

_Voldemort poteva torturare il suo corpo, ma la sua mente sarebbe rimasta impenetrabile, come sempre._

_E l'Oscuro infierì a lungo su di lui, strappandogli gemiti straziati._

- No!

Severus scosse il capo e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, interrompendo bruscamente il contatto: in un istante Crystal era penetrata troppo in profondità nella sua anima e stava patendo con lui la stessa tortura che Voldemort gli aveva inflitto poche ore prima.

Doveva impedirlo.

Balzò giù dal letto mentre lei cadeva in ginocchio e la sorresse tra le braccia, impedendole di cadere a terra.

La strinse forte a sé, incurante degli spasimi che i nervi trasmettevano lancinanti al cervello, esclamando con voce roca:

- Crystal!

La maga respirava affannosamente e lo guardava con aria contrita:

- Mi dispiace… Severus… è stata solo colpa mia!

- No, no amore mio, non dire così! – sussurrò ricoprendole di baci leggeri il viso contratto dall'angoscia. – Ti prego, Crystal, amore, non voglio che ti tormenti: questo per me è molto peggio della più tremenda _Cruciatus_ dell'Oscuro.

Severus stava soffrendo, ancora. Crystal percepì bene il tremito del suo corpo, ora che la stringeva così forte a sé per tranquillizzarla e si rese perfettamente conto che, con il suo vittimistico comportamento, gli stava solo infliggendo altre inutili pene: non era quello il contegno che doveva assumere la donna che voleva sentirsi degna d'essere la compagna di un mago eroicamente coraggioso come era Severus Piton.

S'impose di controllarsi, come lui sapeva fare così bene, e di reagire, dimostrando di saper essere all'altezza del suo compito.

Si ritrasse delicatamente dalla sua stretta e lo invitò con i gesti a tornare ad adagiarsi sul letto:

- E' tutto passato ora. - gli mentì spudoratamente, sapendo che le leggeva senza fatica la menzogna negli occhi. – Va tutto bene. - continuò strenuamente a mentire, il respiro ancora ansante, mentre cercava di sollevarsi.

Fu il mago che la aiutò a rialzarsi e si vergognò d'aver bisogno del suo sostegno: era lei che avrebbe dovuto assisterlo!

Gli occhi neri di Severus, scintillanti d'amore, la stavano scrutando in profondità: sapeva d'essere un libro aperto, in quel momento, ma non riusciva a reggere la forza di quello sguardo. L'ostinata determinazione di Severus a proteggerla andava oltre ogni sua razionale comprensione e le rimaneva solo di perdersi in quelle sue tenebre infinite dove brillava la luce intensa dell'amore.

Si ritrovò ancora tra le sue braccia, in una stratta delicata, le labbra ardenti del mago che le sfioravano il viso alla ricerca della sua bocca per un lungo e intenso bacio che allontanava il dolore.

- Ora, però, - le sussurrò piano sulle labbra, languidamente sensuale, - esigo quel tuo meraviglioso massaggio…

Finse di non capire e si perse in un nuovo, interminabile e appassionato bacio.

Ma Severus non intendeva demordere:

- Quel tuo incantevole massaggio, che ha lenito il mio dolore, fatto scomparire quell'orrendo tremito e mi ha fatto impazzire di desiderio per te, – sussurrò ancora, ansimando - le mie labbra troppo vicine ai tuoi seni e le mie mani quasi impossibili da controllare… 4

- Ma, questa volta, - sussurrò Crystal sorridendo maliziosa, - dovrai permettermi di completare il massaggio, su tutto il tuo corpo, nudo…

Lo sentì rabbrividire, ma sapeva che non era più il tremore dei muscoli, troppo a lungo sottoposti alla tortura della _Cruciatus_, ma solo il desiderio che il mago, ora, non intendeva più nasconderle.

Severus gemette piano e si abbandonò tra le sue braccia, lasciandosi distendere sul letto, gli occhi chiusi nel ricordo:

- Ti desideravo, Crystal, da impazzire, volevo il tuo corpo e il tuo cuore, ti volevo, solo per me, tutta per me, - si morse le labbra, serrò forte gli occhi e sospirò, - ma ti credevo solo uno stupendo sogno impossibile, inarrivabile per chi, come me, era sprofondato nell'oscurità.

- Invece io sono qui, sono tua, Severus! La tua donna, solo tua! – esclamò con veemente passione.

Ancora il mago gemette e Crystal cominciò a massaggiarlo, piano, dolore e piacere che si confondevano, le mani delicate sul viso, le tempie, i capelli e poi la nuca, in un intenso massaggio che reiterava i suoi armonici movimenti.

Severus sorrise, gli occhi sempre chiusi, il capo abbandonato tra le sue mani:

- Il tuo profumo, amore mio, più d'ogni altra cosa mi faceva impazzire, in quell'interminabile notte. – sussurrò sospirando. – Il profumo che ormai da mesi aleggiava nel mio sotterraneo, che sentivo sui miei abiti e in ogni dove. – ansimò ancora. - Era sulle mie dita, nei miei capelli, fra le mie pozioni e nelle consunte pagine dei miei libri. – aggiunse inspirando profondamente. - Era nei miei pensieri e nei miei sogni, era la mia voglia di te che mi faceva delirare, la volontà che, invalicabile, mi obbligava a sfuggirti mentre io non desideravo nient'altro che stringerti forte a me e baciarti, con tutto il mio appassionato amore.

Crystal rabbrividì, immaginando quanto doveva costargli, ora, ogni volta che la lasciava, aprire il getto della doccia e annientare il suo profumo. Lo faceva solo per lei, per proteggerla da Voldemort, ogni volta imponendosi di rinunciare all'unica parte di lei che avrebbe potuto portare con sé, ancora per qualche ora.

Si sentì di nuovo in colpa: una volta gli aveva detto che uno dei motivi per cui aveva deciso di venire ad abitare nella casa del bosco era che lì, tra le lenzuola, c'era il suo profumo, maschio e dolce, e che adorava addormentarsi abbracciando il cuscino, come se lui fosse ancora lì con lei.

L'aveva detto proprio al mago che, invece, doveva spietatamente imporsi di rinunciare a tutto per preservarla da ogni eventuale pericolo.

Doveva farsi perdonare, completamente. Si chinò su di lui e gli sussurrò, nell'orecchio:

- Devi rivelarmi il tuo segreto: come fai a far svanire i miei abiti, sotto le tue dita? Ho cercato ovunque quest'incantesimo, ma non sono riuscita a trovarlo. – mormorò mentre con le labbra gli accarezzava languida il collo.

Severus cercò la sua bocca, ansante d'ardente desiderio, e la catturò piano, in un lento sfioramento, incontro d'amore e di passione, bacio penetrante e travolgente, sogno e desiderio che diventava realtà.

Poi sussurrò, intenso respiro d'amore sulle labbra:

- Non so bene com'è accaduto, le prime volte. Era indipendente dalla mia cosciente volontà, come se fossi ancora un ragazzino e la magia mi sfuggisse involontaria dalle mani. Era solo l'immenso desiderio di averti, di toccare la tua pelle, nuda. – ansimò ancora, la punta della lingua a lambirle delicatamente la bocca. – Poi, poco per volta ho imparato a controllare l'incantesimo che nasceva in me quando ti avevo tra le braccia. Qual è la formula? – le sorrise sornione. – Non sono parole… solo desiderio. – sussurrò languido, sfiorandole il viso. – Prova! – la incitò piano ponendole le mani sul proprio petto, su quei bottoncini che lei trovava tanto sensuali.

Crystal chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò e desiderò la pelle di Severus sotto le dita.

E la magia avvenne…

Il lungo massaggio praticato da Crystal su tutto il corpo di Severus, con i suoi particolari movimenti, lentamente reiterati, retaggio d'una antica cultura africana, aveva sortito in pieno i suoi effetti liberando il mago dal penoso tremore che, senza quell'aiuto, avrebbe continuato ad affliggerlo per ore, impedendogli perfino di riposare un poco.

Il mago, però, sembrava veramente sfinito. Crystal gli rimboccò le coperte e chiese:

- Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa, prima di dormire?

Severus sospirò, scuotendo appena il capo:

- No, non ci riesco proprio. – rispose, declinando l'invito. – La _Cruciatus_ dell'Oscuro è un'ottima dieta dimagrante! – ammiccò, sollevando un sopracciglio e atteggiando le labbra sottili in quel suo tipico sorriso beffardo.

Crystal si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso: il mago riusciva a essere sempre ironicamente pungente e lei, ormai, amava profondamente quel suo obliquo sorriso e quel sopracciglio che, provocatorio, si sollevava arcuato sulla sua fronte, mentre la ruga verticale, sopra il naso, si faceva più profonda.

Si chinò su di lui, sfiorandogli la fronte con un bacio leggero e sussurrò:

- Mi piaci da impazzire… ma se non mangi, dovrai dormire!

Severus la trattenne vicina a sé, cercando le sue labbra:

- Solo se prima mi dai il bacio della buonanotte!

Crystal lo accontentò subito, felice, e si infilò nel letto di fianco a lui, che la guardò vagamente titubante.

- Ehi… non preoccuparti! – gli sorrise, divertita per l'aria tesa che aleggiava sul volto pallido del mago. – Lo so bene che sei a pezzi!

- Non che il deplorevole stato in cui mi trovo m'impedisca di desiderarti… - sospirò Severus sollevando appena un sopracciglio:

Gli schioccò un bacio sul naso prominente, stendendosi poi al suo fianco, e mormorò, imbarazzata:

- Devo chiederti scusa…

Il mago la guardò, stupito.

Crystal gli sfiorò delicatamente il viso con la punta delle dita:

- Sono stata cieca, per così tanto tempo! Non ho mai capito nulla di te, della tua vera vita e del tuo innegabile coraggio!

- Ma cosa…

Gli pose un dito sulle labbra, zittendolo:

- Ti prendevo scioccamente in giro, al mattino in Sala Grande, per quelle tue occhiaie sul viso pallido e tirato, facendo offensive insinuazioni su come impiegavi le tue notti.5

Severus chiuse gli occhi cominciando a baciare con delicata passione il dito della maga e passando poi alla mano.

- Non mangiavi nulla, solo bevevi un po' di tè caldo e – la voce le mancò mentre rievocava le immagini nella mente, - la mano ancora ti tremava un poco…

Il mago premette forte le labbra sulle dita di Crystal.

- Eri sempre più pallido, il viso teso e scavato, eppure camminavi orgogliosamente ritto tra i tavoli della Sala Grande, il mantello che ti ondeggiava con innata eleganza alle spalle, indifferente e superiore a tutte le mie irritanti battutine, senza degnarmi d'uno sguardo.

Scosse la testa e si morse piano le labbra, commossa, mentre il mago continuava a trattenerle la mano.

- Avresti potuto ricacciarmi in gola la mia insolenza con un semplice sguardo, colmo di straziante sofferenza, - la voce si ruppe di nuovo e deglutì a fatica, prima di continuare, - ma non l'hai mai fatto…

Severus sospirò:

- In quel periodo l'Oscuro Signore era particolarmente nervoso e irritato perché non riusciva a scoprire nulla sulla profezia che gli avevo rivelato, solo in parte, tanti anni prima.

- E si sfogava su di te, temendoti infedele?

- Si scaricava su chiunque gli venisse a tiro. – rispose con un'ironica alzata di sopracciglio, stirando le labbra nel suo obliquo sorriso, ora ben più amaro che beffardo.

- Oh… Severus, che irrimediabile presuntuosa sono stata!

L'attirò vicino a sé, sfiorandole la fronte con un bacio leggero:

- Non volevo che tu scoprissi l'orrore delle mie notti. – sospirò piano. – Non era difficile immaginare che non sapessi neppure lontanamente che cosa fosse una _Cruciatus_: l'unica cosa che desideravo, per te, era solo che tu continuassi a non saperlo, quanto più a lungo possibile!

Crystal si strinse al mago:

- Ti amo!

Severus ricambiò stringendola di più a sé e avvolgendola nel suo abbraccio, quindi sussurrò piano:

- E ora, cosa ne dici di lasciarmi finalmente dormire?

Le candele si spensero e Crystal sorrise nel buio, accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia.

Severus si stiracchiò: un delizioso profumo di pane caldo e croccante gli solleticò le narici e si scoprì incredibilmente affamato.

Non gli era mai capitato, dopo aver subito una _Cruciatus_: il massaggio di Crystal era stato veramente miracoloso e, oltre ad avergli permesso di dormire tranquillamente, come di consueto gli accadeva quando la maga era tra le sue braccia, gli consentiva ora di svegliarsi senza il solito lancinante mal di testa accompagnato dall'abituale nausea che gli impediva di toccare cibo.

Si sentiva veramente bene, i muscoli gradevolmente rilassati e riposati.

Sorrise, tirandosi su sui cuscini, e sbadigliò rumorosamente per attrarre l'attenzione della maga che era affaccendata ai fornelli.

In un attimo Crystal fu accanto al letto, mirabile visione in una nuvola di lunghi e scomposti riccioli dorati, i dolci occhi azzurri pieni di luce, stelle radiose che incendiavano il buio della sua antica e dimenticata notte.

_Ella splendida incede, come notte _

_di limpido immenso e di cieli stellati;_

_tutto il meglio di oscuro e di luce_

_nel suo sguardo e nei suoi occhi rifulge:_

_dolce in quel tenero chiarore_

_che allo sfarzo del giorno nega il cielo.__6_

Il mago la cinse alla vita con un braccio, traendola sul letto per stringerla a sé e baciarla con appassionato entusiasmo.

- Mmm… credo di avere un certo appetito. – sussurrò con aria maliziosa.

- Che tipo di appetito? – chiese la maga, titubante.

Severus rise, stringendola ancora a sé per un altro bacio, e poi sussurrò, languido:

- Non userei mai quell'espressione per dire che ho voglia di te! Però, - le sorrise felice, - sì, è vero: ho anche una voglia pazza di te!

Le passò un dito sulle labbra attirandola ancora a sé, gli occhi neri scintillanti di desiderio:

- Ma, per "appetito", intendevo proprio che volevo la colazione di cui annuso l'invitante profumo nell'aria.

Di nuovo la baciò, con passione, poi sussurrò piano, un seducente sorriso sulle labbra sottili:

- Dopo… però…

Crystal chiuse la porta e recitò con cura tutti gli incantesimi di protezione e sigillo, quindi si diresse al ponticello, limite oltre il quale lo scudo magico che Severus aveva messo in atto a difesa della loro casa perdeva di efficacia ed era possibile smaterializzarsi.

Un'ombra, un lieve movimento attrasse la sua attenzione e voltò il capo: il mago era là, immobile in mezzo alla neve, solo il mantello che ondeggiava mosso dal vento gelido di gennaio.

Crystal fece per corrergli incontro, ma si fermò dopo un solo passo.

Le labbra sottili di Severus si arcuarono in un sorriso triste:

- Non hai voglia di abbracciarmi? – chiese mestamente.

- Certo che vorrei correre tra le tue braccia, lo sai bene! – rispose con impeto. – Ma non lo farò se questo comporterà per te un'altra feroce _Cruciatus_ di Voldemort. – aggiunse con passione

Il mago annuì, sospirando, e rimase immobile a guardare la sua donna, gli occhi neri che scintillavano.

- L'hai fatto altre volte?

Severus annuì ancora.

- E' così grande il desiderio di vederti, che restare qui fuori, anche solo per pochi minuti, a guardare la tua ombra che si muove dietro alla finestra, è sempre meglio di niente. – rispose soffocando un sospiro.

Crystal fece alcuni passi verso il mago, poi s'impose di nuovo di fermarsi, a fatica. Si morse le labbra e, con voce rotta dalla commozione, sussurrò:

- La prossima volta che ti sarà possibile solo vedermi, di sfuggita, senza poterti avvicinare per abbracciarmi…

S'interruppe, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, quindi si forzò a continuare:

- Ti prego, avvertimi tramite il nostro medaglione ed io uscirò sulla soglia della porta, così non sarò più solo un'ombra, per te.

Severus continuò a guardarla, sempre immobile e in silenzio: amore e orgoglio brillavano nei suoi occhi neri.

- Così anch'io potrò almeno vederti, – sospirò piano, - ma non mi getterò più tra le tue braccia, ora che so quanta sofferenza ti è costato.

Severus si decise finalmente a parlare, guardandola con intensità negli occhi, la voce profonda e lenta:

- Accetti di rimanere per giorni e giorni senza mie notizie e, quando torno da te, non fai domande, ma mi dai sempre tutto l'appoggio che mi è necessario.

- Era questo ciò che volevi dalla tua compagna, quello di cui avevi bisogno. – rispose sforzandosi di sorridergli. – Me lo dicesti quel giorno, non ricordi? Prima che io fuggissi vergognosamente via, spinta dalla mia stupida paura d'amarti. 7

Lo sguardo del mago era colmo d'orgoglio per le parole della sua donna.

- E ora acconsenti a rimanermi lontana e a vedermi andare via, – s'interruppe mordendosi lievemente le labbra, cercando di negare la propria commozione, - senza sapere se e quando tornerò.

- Mi hai promesso - la voce di Crystal tremò, facendosi sottile e incerta, - che tornerai, sempre!

Severus sospirò, poi le sorrise, annuendo piano:

- Ti amo, Crystal, profondamente. Sei una donna coraggiosa, _la mia donna!_ – rimarcò con fierezza. – Ed io sono molto orgoglioso di te!

Nei luminosi occhi azzurri della maga c'erano lo stesso amore e fiera dignità che albergavano negli scintillanti occhi neri di Severus: ora era veramente la sua compagna e si sentiva finalmente degna di diventare sua moglie.

Aspetterò,

dovessi morire mille volte.

Aspetterò,

e la vita stessa indugerà,

finché non sarai di nuovo qui.8

Rivelazioni nell'ombra

Hermione attendeva ansiosa che la pergamena magica entrasse in funzione: c'erano solo dei brevi e prestabiliti intervalli temporali in cui questo poteva avvenire, ma non sempre si verificava. Si era rintanata in un angolo della biblioteca, una pila di libri sul tavolo a ripararla da occhi indiscreti: stava mangiucchiando l'estremità della piuma con la quale fingeva di scrivere, sempre più impaziente a mano a mano che il tempo trascorreva.

Mancava ormai meno di un minuto.

Era finalmente riuscita a procurarsi il vecchio testo che le aveva richiesto, ma era già da due giorni che il suo misterioso interlocutore non si presentava all'appuntamento e, anche quella volta, il tempo previsto stava per scadere.

All'improvviso, sulla pergamena apparvero le attese parole.

_Buongiorno, Signorina Granger. Mi scuso per le precedenti assenze e per l'attuale ritardo, ma sono stato piuttosto impegnato, ultimamente._

Hermione emise uno sbuffo di sollievo: fino a quel momento non era stata una sensazione cosciente ma, in quel preciso istante, si era resa conto di quanto era stata realmente preoccupata che gli fosse successo qualcosa di male.

_Era ora!_

Il pensiero le era sfuggito e non volle richiamarlo indietro: lui, intanto, ormai lo aveva letto. S'immaginò l'espressione severa del suo volto pallido, il sopracciglio sollevato e il sorriso beffardo sulle labbra sottili. Sentì addirittura il tono ironico che avrebbe avuto la sua voce nel risponderle.

_Spero che la tua irritante impazienza sia almeno motivata dal fatto che hai finalmente trovato quel libro._

Irritante impazienza? Ma se era solo preoccupata per lui!

Non permise che quell'ultimo pensiero apparisse sul foglio. Si chiese se il suo interlocutore, però, l'avesse ugualmente intuito.

_Certo che l'ho trovato: ora è in un posto sicuro, di nuovo "disilluso", in attesa di consegnarglielo._

Hermione sorrise, soddisfatta di sé.

_Bene, vedo che sei riuscita a venire a capo dell'incanto di disillusione che lo celava a occhi indiscreti._

La ragazza sorrise ancora: era stata proprio quella particolare formula di disillusione a darle finalmente la certezza assoluta sull'identità del suo interlocutore. Aveva controllato sul libro del Principe Mezzosangue e, proprio come si aspettava, aveva trovato l'incantesimo annotato a margine di un foglio e, poche pagine dopo, aveva individuato tutte le minuziose indicazioni che le spiegavano come scioglierlo.

_Ho cercato aiuto nei libri, Professore, come faccio sempre._

Uff… quel "Professore" era sfuggito al suo controllo. Era pronta a scommettere di aver ricevuto un altro minaccioso sollevarsi di sopracciglio.

_E, dimmi, l'avresti forse trovato?_

Hermione sapeva che quelle parole trasudavano ironia e superiorità. Ridacchiò tra sé: ora avrebbe affondato il colpo.

_Certe minuziose annotazioni fatte a margine di un vecchio libro di Pozioni Avanzate si sono rivelate utilissime._

La pergamena rimase vuota solo per un attimo, poi comparve la risposta.

_Sì, i libri sono spesso utili, Signorina Granger. Infatti, è proprio un libro che attendo da te._

Hermione sapeva che era quasi impossibile incrinare la gelida imperturbabilità del Professor Piton, quindi considerò la brevissima esitazione prima della sua risposta come un indubbio punto a proprio favore: ora che il Professore sapeva che lei aveva la certezza sulla sua identità, si sarebbe finalmente scoperto?

_Me lo consegnerai questa sera, nella solita radura, alle otto in punto._

_Ci sarò!_

La risposta di Hermione era apparsa veloce sul foglio.

_No! Aspetta il mio Patronus, che ti scorterà: a quell'ora sarà già buio e la Foresta è pericolosa._

Ancora quel protettivo pensiero paterno nei suoi confronti: quanto aveva sempre sbagliato a giudicarlo!

_Va bene, Professore._

La sua risposta apparve sulla pergamena, tremolante, solo per un breve istante, sostenuta a fatica da tutta la sua forza di volontà nel cercare di mentire: non aveva alcuna intenzione di attendere il Patronus.

Se il Professore non intendeva scoprirsi con lei, neppure ora che gli aveva dimostrato di conoscere benissimo la sua identità, allora avrebbe fatto in modo di trovarsi a faccia a faccia con lui: si sarebbe recata all'appuntamento con anticipo e lo avrebbe sorpreso mentre predisponeva gli incantesimi che certo gli sarebbero serviti durante il loro successivo colloquio.

Certo, il buio della sera era più tenebrosamente scuro nella Foresta, senza la luce dell'argentea Fenice, ma lei era una maga in gamba.

Rabbrividì e strinse forte la bacchetta mentre arrotolava la pergamena.

- Buonasera, Professor Piton!

Hermione aveva cercato di mantenere ferma la voce, senza riuscirci del tutto.

L'ombra scura, girata di spalle, s'irrigidì lievemente, ma continuò a muovere elegantemente la bacchetta nell'aria, mentre l'argentea Fenice fluiva dalla punta.

- Suppongo che non sia più necessario l'invio del mio Patronus accompagnatore. – costatò il mago con una divertita nota di ironia nella voce.

Hermione uscì allo scoperto, facendo scricchiolare dei rametti sotto le scarpe.

- Spero almeno che tu abbia avuto la compiacenza di venire sola.

Il tono di voce del mago si era indurito.

- Sono sola. – rispose la ragazza, ora con voce del tutto tremante.

- Il mio incanto di rilevamento ti avrebbe presto individuato. – espose quieto il mago, girandosi lentamente verso di lei e abbassando la bacchetta con noncuranza. – Mi aspettavo di trovarti già qui, Signorina Granger. – aggiunse con voce soave, ma con una lieve inflessione minacciosa.

- Non intendevo spiarla, Professore, ma solo obbligarla a rivelarsi di persona.

Perché diavolo non riusciva a controllare il tremore nella sua voce? Così stava solo facendo la figura della ragazzetta impaurita e Piton avrebbe avuto buon gioco a beffarsi di lei, come sempre.

- Sei sempre stata convinta che fossi io, vero Granger? Fin dall'inizio?

Incredibilmente, il tono del mago pareva non contenere alcuna nota di gelida ironia: solo il sopracciglio si era lievemente sollevato, ma in modo tutt'altro che allarmante; il Professore sembrava invece genuinamente interessato alla risposta e la sua voce aveva assunto piacevoli sfumature calde e profonde.

A Hermione parve quasi che stesse sorridendo, forse per tranquillizzarla.

Difficile crederlo veramente, però! Doveva probabilmente trattarsi di un gioco d'ombre sul suo viso, dovuto alla penombra della radura, rischiarata solo dall'argentea Fenice che volava sopra di loro. Sì, doveva per forza essere così: era l'unica spiegazione logica.

Non ricordava d'averlo mai visto sorridere incoraggiante a uno studente, neppure ai suoi Serpeverde. A dire il vero, non ricordava per nulla di averlo mai visto sorridere, se non con quel suo beffardo sorriso obliquo, mentre scherniva qualcuno, preferibilmente un Grifondoro.

Eppure, ora la stava osservando paziente, attendeva la sua risposta e, sì, penombra o meno, indubitabilmente quello che aleggiava sulle sue labbra sottili sembrava proprio un sorriso.

Un sorriso compiaciuto.

Si decise a rispondergli, con tutta la sincerità possibile:

- Sì, Professore. All'inizio non è stato facile, ma, usando la logica, anche ciò che a prima vista sembrava impossibile ha poi trovato la sua più che convincente spiegazione. – rispose, rinfrancata dall'atteggiamento stranamente disponibile del mago.

Piton la fissò a lungo, poi le chiese, a bruciapelo, in un soffio amaro sibilato a labbra strette:

- Ci tenevi, dunque, così tanto a rivedere in faccia l'assassino di Silente, il codardo traditore?

Gli occhi neri del mago scintillavano, colmi d'un dolore che credeva non riconosciuto, le labbra contratte in quella crudele accusa.

- Glielo ho già detto, Professore: sono sicura che le cose siano molto diverse dall'apparenza. – rispose Hermione, la voce che di nuovo le tremava un poco davanti al mago che si ergeva come un'ombra scura e minacciosa sopra di lei, il mantello nero allargato dal vento alle sue spalle.

Piton sospirò, ammorbidì lo sguardo verso la studentessa ed anche la sua voce era più dolce quando parlò di nuovo:

- Sei una ragazza in gamba, Signorina Granger, e, a differenza di molti adulti, hai dimostrato di saper usare il cervello, utilizzando in modo corretto tutte le informazioni che avevi a disposizione.

Hermione gli sorrise, rinfrancata da quella dichiarazione di stima, poi ripeté con decisone la domanda alla quale il mago non aveva mai voluto rispondere:

- Perché?

- Ti rendi conto, vero, che non posso provare nessuna delle mie asserzioni?

Hermione annuì. Il Professore rimase ancora in silenzio, quindi la ragazza aggiunse:

- Ma, forse, il suo Patronus è già sufficiente come prova.

Un lieve sorriso illuminò lo sguardo di Piton, mentre osservava l'argentea Fenice che volava in larghi cerchi sopra di loro:

- Gli volevo bene. – sussurrò in un soffio di dolore, gli occhi neri lucidi di commozione. – Non l'avrei mai ucciso per salvare la mia vita. Mai!

Si morse le labbra, i profondi occhi neri fissi in quelli castani della studentessa che non si era lasciata accecare dalle apparenze:

- Albus era condannato a morire a causa della maledizione che lo aveva colpito e che ero riuscito a intrappolare, solo temporaneamente, nella sua mano. – spiegò con voce roca, poi strinse i denti e continuò. – Non voleva che Draco lacerasse la sua anima nell'omicidio che l'Oscuro Signore gli aveva ordinato, né voleva che io morissi a causa di quel Voto.

Piton sospirò dolorosamente: erano passati più di sei mesi, da quella notte sulla torre, ma la sua sofferenza, al ricordo, era sempre la stessa, atroce e lancinante.

Fissò gli occhi, lucidi di straziante pena, in quelli attenti e commossi di Hermione e mormorò, con voce soffocata:

- Mi ha ordinato di ucciderlo, per risparmiargli una morte peggiore, per riuscire ad ottenere la piena fiducia di Voldemort, rimanere al suo fianco e scoprire così i restanti Horcrux e il loro nascondiglio. Per aiutare Potter a distruggere l'Oscuro.

- E' per questo motivo che il Preside chiese ripetutamente a Harry di venire a cercarla, quella notte? – domandò Hermione, che vedeva ogni tassello del complicato puzzle andare finalmente al suo posto. - Perché aveva capito che c'erano i Mangiamorte nella scuola e che la sua fine era dunque vicina? Per impedire che Draco diventasse un assassino?

Piton annuì, quindi sospirò ancora, abbassando gli occhi, lucidi di lacrime cui non avrebbe mai permesso di scendere davanti alla ragazza. Strinse i denti, poi rispose, in un soffio roco:

- Perché io rispettassi la promessa che mi aveva imposto, lacerando la mia anima con un orribile assassinio.

Hermione stava piangendo: lo strazio, sul viso pallido e scavato del Professor Piton, era più che tangibile e lei ricordava fin troppo bene ciò che aveva letto su quell'orribile libro, "_Segreti dell'Arte più Oscura_"; rammentava bene l'atroce sofferenza, che poteva perfino arrivare a distruggere una persona, descritta per chi, tramite la consapevolezza dell'orrore insito nei propri atti, percorreva volontariamente la dolorosa strada del rimorso, unico modo che permetteva di rimettere insieme i pezzi dell'anima lacerati dall'omicidio.9

Era quella la penosa e difficile strada che il mago aveva intrapreso, tanti anni prima, era quello il lancinante dolore che aveva sempre albergato in fondo agli occhi del suo Professore che, all'improvviso, non le parvero già gelidi e vuoti tunnel, immersi nel buio, ma solo pozzi d'infinita e lacerante sofferenza.

Certo, considerato l'odioso atteggiamento che il Professor Piton aveva sempre tenuto nei loro riguardi, era difficile immaginare che nascondesse un tale dramma dietro la sua maschera d'impassibile freddezza.

Ma era quella, solo quella, la verità che dimorava nei suoi profondi occhi neri. Hermione ne era certa.

Quegli occhi che ora la stavano scrutando con attenzione, interpretando senza alcuna difficoltà i suoi commossi pensieri, ai quali aveva potuto accostarsi senza incontrare il minimo ostacolo: la ragazza si riscosse e lo respinse con decisione, precludendogli ogni ulteriore accesso alla sua mente.

Il Professore stirò appena le labbra in un sorriso sottile, soddisfatto dal positivo risultato della rapida reazione della studentessa:

- Vedo che hai fatto buon uso dei libri che ti ho suggerito, Signorina Granger, come sempre, del resto. – affermò rigido, concedendole solo un impercettibile cenno d'approvazione con il capo. - Ma, attenta: non devi **mai** abbassare le tue difese, come hai appena fatto ora, davanti a me. – concluse con tono secco e severo, come d'abitudine.

Hermione si morse le labbra: era incredibile come Piton riuscisse ad alternare, in poche e secche parole, logiche deduzioni, sottili complimenti, utili insegnamenti e aspri rimproveri. Il tutto, sempre mantenendo il viso perfettamente impassibile.

Solo i suoi occhi scintillavano, luminose stelle nere nell'ombra scura della sera.

Cominciava ad ammirare profondamente quel mago che, dopo un'intera vita di sofferenza a causa di una terribile scelta sbagliata compiuta da ragazzo, dimostrava ancora quella dura determinazione a lottare e, soprattutto, era riuscito per così lungo tempo a ingannare Voldemort.

- E' grazie all'Occlumanzia che riesce a ingannarlo? Ma come fa? – chiese stupita. – Voldemort è considerato il più grande Legilimante dei nostri tempi!

Piton atteggiò le labbra sottili nel suo solito sorrisetto beffardo, cui si aggiunse una punta di orgoglio, il sopracciglio che si arcuava compiaciuto:

- Ne deduco che devo essere il migliore Occlumante dei nostri tempi, allora, Signorina Granger!

Poi distese le labbra in un più aperto sorriso e spiegò:

- E' riconosciuto da tutti che l'Occlumanzia, come arte magica in sé, è molto più potente della Legilimanzia. Altrimenti, quasi chiunque, nel mondo magico, potrebbe leggere nella mente altrui, non credi? – chiese ironicamente, sollevando il solito sopracciglio. – E, soprattutto, Silente non mi avrebbe mai chiesto di insegnare Occlumanzia a Potter: un ragazzino inetto contro un fuoriclasse come l'Oscuro Signore non avrebbe scampo se l'Occlumanzia non fosse in sé già immensamente più potente della Legilimanzia. – terminò con uno sbuffo irato al ricordo del suo totale fallimento con il ragazzo.

Il suo poco gentile accenno a Potter aveva infastidito Hermione che, però, mantenne saldo il controllo e non lo interruppe. Piton gliene fu grato e addolcì un poco il proprio tono.

- Come ho cercato di spiegare a Potter, con un prevedibile insuccesso, ci sono due livelli di Occlumanzia. Al livello più basso, quello che chiunque, con un po' di pratica, può esercitare, - spiegò, stringendo le labbra in un atteggiamento di lieve disprezzo, - è facile bloccare l'accesso ai propri pensieri, ma il Legilimante si accorge chiaramente d'essere stato respinto. E' quello che hai fatto tu con me, poco fa. – esemplificò, piegando leggermente il capo di lato. - Poi c'è il livello più elevato, quello che fa dell'Occlumanzia una vera e propria Arte, che solo pochi sanno padroneggiare, e che mi permette di ingannare anche l'Oscuro Signore. – Gli occhi neri brillarono intensamente d'orgoglio, mentre proseguiva la dettagliata spiegazione. – Lo lascio accedere alla mia mente, ma solo per mostrargli ben ordinati ricordi e disciplinate emozioni che sostengono la mia menzogna. Non incontrando ostacoli all'accesso, è sicuro di leggere liberamente tra i miei pensieri e, non trovando né ricordi né emozioni che contraddicono le mie parole, è sicuro che io gli dica la verità perché ne ha diretta conferma dalle false immagini mentali che evoco appositamente per lui.

Hermione lo stava osservando impressionata, valutando quanta inflessibile disciplina doveva essersi imposto per ottenere quegli incredibili risultati, quanto doveva aver domato e imbrigliato le proprie umane emozioni sotto il duro giogo del perfetto autocontrollo.

Ecco il vero motivo della gelida impassibilità del Professor Piton.

La ragazza aveva visto molto bene il dolore nei suoi occhi, poco prima: non era vero, quindi, che il mago non sapesse provare emozioni. Le sentiva, con la stessa dolorosa intensità di chiunque altro, però le sapeva dominare alla perfezione, al punto di riuscire a escluderle dalla propria mente quando era al cospetto di Voldemort.

_Doveva farlo_, se voleva sopravvivere: non aveva alcuna scelta!

Il Professore sorrise, intuendo i suoi pensieri, questa volta senza neppure aver bisogno di violare la sua mente, e annuì:

- Del resto, è proprio solo grazie alla perfetta capacità di dominare le mie emozioni se sono ancora vivo e riesco a fornire utili informazioni all'Ordine. – le confermò, facendola arrossire.

- Io vorrei… mi piacerebbe molto imparare, Professore.

Piton la guardò, la tristezza negli occhi neri, e rispose solo con un sofferto sussurro:

- Vorrei tanto che non dovesse mai servirti, Signorina Granger. Sarebbe molto meglio per te, te lo assicuro. – mormorò piano, con tono amaro, quasi più rivolto a se stesso, scotendo lievemente il capo e sospirando. - Non puoi neppure lontanamente immaginare che cosa significa essere costretta a rinunciare alla tua fragile umanità e indossare per sempre una maschera di insensibile e disgustata indifferenza.

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo a terra, a disagio, davanti all'esplicita confessione del mago.

- Allora, questo libro?

Il tono del Professore era tornato glaciale e distaccato, come sempre: il tempo delle rivelazioni era terminato.

La ragazza levò obbediente la bacchetta e il vecchio testo magico si materializzò davanti a loro: Piton non disse nulla, neppure un muscolo si mosse sul suo volto pallido, ma Hermione colse uno scintillio di approvazione nelle tenebre dei suoi occhi per il modo perfetto con il quale aveva operato il contro-incantesimo non verbale di disillusione, che lui stesso, il Principe Mezzosangue, aveva inventato.

Un deciso colpo di bacchetta del Professore e l'ingombrante volume svanì nelle volute del suo mantello, di nuovo abilmente disilluso.

- Voglio fidarmi di te, Signorina Granger, e delle tue buone capacità in Occlumanzia. Anche se ti auguro, – la sua voce si ridusse a un sussurro sottile, – ai fini della mia personale sopravvivenza, _ma non solo_, di non finire mai sotto il penetrante sguardo di rubino dell'Oscuro. Non opererò alcun incantesimo di memoria su di te, - sorrise vedendola sobbalzare e, rendendosi conto che le stava quasi puntando la bacchetta contro, ne abbassò la punta, - a condizione che tu mi prometta di non rivelare a nessuno quello che hai scoperto.

- Ma, Professore, tutti credono che lei sia un traditore e invece…

Lo sguardo di Piton la fulminò:

- No, è troppo presto e rischieresti di rovinare tutto. Se un membro dell'Ordine conoscesse la verità e fosse catturato dall'Oscuro Signore, - sibilò duramente, - io sarei un uomo morto, mentre ho ancora un importante compito da svolgere: trovare l'ultimo Horcrux, farlo distruggere da Potter e, infine, riuscire a togliere di mezzo Nagini.

- Ma così rischia che siano quelli dell'Ordine ad ucciderla!

Piton alzò le spalle, indifferente al pericolo prospettato, e rispose in un sibilo spezzante:

- L'Oscuro è molto più pericoloso di tutto l'Ordine messo insieme!

Hermione non trovò nulla da obiettare e rimase in silenzio: il Professore, molto probabilmente, aveva ragione, come sempre.

- Potter, soprattutto, non dovrà sapere assolutamente nulla. – sibilò ancora, rigido.

- Ma…

- Nessun "ma", Signorina Granger: Potter non dovrà sapere assolutamente nulla. Il nostro giovane eroe non è ancora pronto per una tale rivelazione, – la sua voce sembrava un ringhio sottile, - ed io non voglio innervosire il Prescelto. Mi serve perfettamente padrone delle sue emozioni, cosa che non gli riesce facilmente, quindi, meglio evitare di rendergli il compito ancora più difficile, non credi?

Il sopracciglio del professore si era sollevato ancora, pericolosamente.

- Lei sottovaluta Harry: è molto cambiato e maturato da quando è rimasto con tutte le responsabilità sulle sue spalle…

- _Tutte le responsabilità sulle sue spalle? _– la interruppe Piton minaccioso, il beffardo sorriso, che in quel momento assomigliava di più a un pericoloso ringhio, adagiato sulle labbra sottili.

- No… non intendevo quello… io… Harry…

La gelida occhiata di Piton la fece desistere dal suo balbettio. Abbassò il viso, soffuso di rossore.

- Guardami bene negli occhi, Signorina Granger, e promettimelo: così non potrai mentirmi come hai invece fatto oggi, attraverso la pergamena, vanamente impegnandoti ad attendere il mio Patronus.

- Se n'era accorto? – esclamò Hermione, intimorita.

Un rapido alzarsi di sopracciglio fu l'unica risposta che ricevette.

- Allora? – chiese impaziente Piton.

- Va bene. – cedette infine la ragazza, sempre più rossa in viso. – Non racconterò a nessuno che lei non è per niente il traditore e vigliacco assassino che tutti disprezzano e ingiuriano, ma, invece, un mago incredibilmente coraggioso che rischia ogni giorno la vita per aiutarci, - sbuffò infine, - se è proprio questo che vuole!

Il Professore si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso di compiacimento:

- Sì, è esattamente questo che voglio da te, oltre al fatto che tu tenga sempre ben protetta la tua eccellente mente, Hermione.

La sua voce, ora, aveva perso di colpo ogni traccia di severità e freddo controllo e aveva assunto un tono sorprendentemente attento e paterno:

– E' molto tardi e troppo buio perché una ragazza se incammini da sola nella Foresta: credo proprio che dovrò scortarti, - si scostò di lato, quasi in un accenno di galante inchino, il mantello che ondeggiò elegante nel movimento, e le fece segno d'incamminarsi, un'ombra di sorriso sul volto pallido, - ma penso che la pantomima del Patronus protettore a questo punto sia del tutto inutile, vero?

Le sorrise, paterno, e illuminò la punta della bacchetta per rischiararle la strada.

Hermione ricambiò il sorriso e s'incamminò in silenzio: sapeva bene che non era la prima volta che percorrevano quello stesso cammino, insieme.

Ma, questa volta, il Professore era al suo fianco, nera figura silenziosa che la proteggeva per compiere quello che riteneva fosse il suo dovere.

Lo osservò procedere, sicuro ed elegante, mentre le apriva la strada, la bacchetta che illuminava senza alcun timore lo scuro fogliame della foresta, pronto a un'immediata reazione in caso di pericolo.

Ombra tra le ombre va via,

lucente di coraggio

e d'interminabile agonia.10

Sì, glielo aveva promesso, e avrebbe mantenuto fede alla parola data, ma era un vero peccato non poter esprimere liberamente a chiunque il sentimento di profonda stima che provava per quel mago coraggioso che, disprezzato e ingiuriato da tutti, procedeva invece orgogliosamente diritto per la sua strada, compiendo il suo dovere, per quanto dolore questo potesse costargli.

E lei, ormai, sapeva bene quanta atroce sofferenza era costata al Professor Piton dimostrare a Silente la sua totale ed estrema fedeltà, proprio quella notte, sulla Torre di Astronomia.

Un'erotica pozione

Severus stava leggendo, assorto, il vecchio testo di Storia della Magia che Hermione gli aveva procurato, alla ricerca di ogni minima traccia sull'antico libro personalmente scritto da Priscilla Corvonero, che era ormai convinto fosse l'Horcrux mancante.

Crystal era invece china sul calderone, a rimestare la pozione Antilupo per Lupin, portando avanti la sua lunga preparazione. Nell'ennesimo giro, il mestolo colpì il bordo del pentolone, con un sonoro rumore metallico e il mago sollevò subito lo sguardo, vigile e preoccupato.

Il fuoco era spento e Crystal aveva appena terminato la fase di raffinazione della pozione, ottenuta a costo di lunghi e faticosi rimestamenti del liquido mentre si raffreddava, diventando sempre più vischioso.

Doveva essere stanca e si era chinata sul paiolo sostenendosi con le braccia sul suo liscio bordo arcuato, per valutare lo stato del processo, assicurandosi che fosse pronto per l'ultima fase di distillazione che Severus avrebbe svolto quella notte stessa, rubando ore al proprio sonno pur di non sottrarle al poco tempo che poteva passare con lei.

L'abito aderente ed elasticizzato, sollecitato dalla posizione che la maga aveva assunto, ne evidenziava il fondoschiena, sodo e rotondo, e il mago si trovò a riecheggiare le lontane fantasie erotiche che, nei primi mesi della loro conoscenza, lo avevano spesso assalito all'improvviso, in classe, quando la osservava china sul calderone in quello stesso particolare atteggiamento.

Se ne era sempre vergognato, trovandole totalmente irrispettose, e aveva sempre cercato di rinnegare le immagini, vagamente oscene, che la sua immaginazione elaborava, senza mai riuscirci del tutto e sentendosi in colpa per quei suoi peccaminosi pensieri.

Ma, ora, le cose tra loro erano molto diverse e non si sentiva più a disagio se desiderava avere Crystal anche in quel particolare modo. Del resto, i loro rapporti sessuali erano sempre stati molto intensi e liberi, e ogni spinta alla sperimentazione era sempre stata reciprocamente soddisfatta.

Certo, forse non era proprio il caso di strapparle addirittura via i vestiti, come talvolta si era trovato a fantasticare: ad ogni modo, sapeva bene che sarebbero svaniti d'incanto sotto le sue carezze.

Si morse le labbra e ispirò profondamente, rendendosi conto d'essere già molto eccitato. Chiuse piano il libro e si avvicinò silenziosamente alla sua donna, appoggiandole le mani sui fianchi.

Crystal sussultò, sorpresa, e Severus la tenne ferma, con decisione, mentre premeva il bacino contro di lei, facendole capire chiaramente le sue intenzioni.

- Non ti muovere, resta ferma così! – le intimò con voce roca. – Mi hai sempre fatto impazzire dalla voglia di averti in questo modo, - deglutì mordendosi appena un labbro, - quando, in classe, ti vedevo armeggiare così intorno al calderone.

Crystal sorrise, molto compiaciuta, e stette subito al gioco, appoggiandosi bene sulle braccia e premendo il sedere contro la sua dura erezione.

- E' per questo che non mi hai mai insegnato ad accendere il fuoco con la magia? – chiese con studiata malizia. – Affinché rimanessi chinata così, a lungo, alimentando le tue lascive voglie?

- Mmm… così accendevi la mia fantasia – sussurrò premendola di più contro di sé, mentre cominciava a muovere il bacino in un lento movimento rotatorio, - e incendiavi il mio corpo!

Spostò una mano lungo il fianco, verso l'alto, a cercare i suoi seni per un'intima carezza, mentre con l'altra percorse lento il ventre fino a infilargliela in mezzo alle gambe, per una penetrante carezza.

Controllare la propria magia, evitando di far subito svanire gli abiti, si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto.

La mano si insinuò nella scollatura, a cercare la pelle, morbida e soda, mentre le faceva raddrizzare la schiena per baciarla sul collo, i lunghi cappelli a rendere vani i suoi tentativi. Crystal si contorse tra le sue braccia riuscendo a offrire la gola alle sue labbra ardenti, mentre la mano del mago le avvolgeva forte un seno, l'altra mano sempre infilata tra le gambe a premerla contro di sé.

Con un'ultima contorsione, che Severus agevolò, la maga fu tra le sue braccia per un lungo bacio appassionato, avida di nuove sensazioni, la mano che s'infilava nei pantaloni ad accarezzare la sua erezione.

Il mago gemette piano, mentre scendeva col viso sul suo petto, le mani a stuzzicare i capezzoli, già turgidi sotto la stoffa. Poi, con una mano tornò ad accarezzarle la schiena, premendola contro di sé, mentre con l'altra, abbandonato a malincuore il seno, scendeva lungo la spina dorsale, lentamente, per insinuarsi nella fenditura fra le natiche, tra la cedevole stoffa.

La mano di Crystal, dentro i pantaloni, continuava a strappargli incontrollabili rantoli di piacere e dominare la sua magia fu alfine impossibile: si trovò ad accarezzare la pelle nuda della maga, la mano impaziente a stringerle la carne soda tra le dita.

Crystal sussultò ancora e sorrise, maliziosa, offrendogli di nuovo le spalle, in un lento movimento rotatorio su se stessa, strusciandosi sensualmente contro di lui, il resto dei loro abiti che svaniva mentre le mani di Severus percorrevano il suo corpo con ardenti carezze e lei nuovamente sentiva l'imperiosa erezione premere contro i glutei.

- Niente bottoncini da slacciarti lentamente, oggi. – sospirò piano, con finto dispiacere.

Solo la stoffa tesa dei pantaloni del mago separava i loro desideri:

- Mmm… ora conosco anche io la magia per far svanire le tue vesti…

Severus la precedette esaudendo immediatamente l'implicita richiesta della sua donna.

Sentire la pelle nuda della maga premuta contro il suo membro turgido diede un'inattesa sferzata al suo desiderio: chiuse gli occhi e si morse un labbro, mentre Crystal si arcuava contro di lui offrendo il collo alla sua avida bocca.

Le mani del mago vagarono con accesa passione sul corpo della sua donna a regalarle gemiti di piacere con le sue eccitanti carezze, sui seni, scendendo poi alla vita e lungo i fianchi, poi sul ventre con la mano aperta, piatta, a premerla contro di sé, costringendo la sua pulsante erezione nella piega tra i glutei.

Con la mano scese più giù, tra le sue gambe, le dita a insinuarsi in lei, umida e calda, in vibrante attesa. Premette contro la sua schiena, per farla chinare, e Crystal appoggiò le mani sul bordo del calderone, offrendosi a lui.

Severus sospirò, di nuovo premendo i denti sul labbro: la sua mano si sollevò in aria, in attesa della bottiglietta del profumato olio da massaggi che aveva distillato e che, obbediente al suo silenzioso incantesimo d'appello, si posò docilmente sul suo palmo aperto. Un altro piccolo incantesimo non verbale e il tappo schizzò via permettendogli di versare tra le scapole di Crystal preziose gocce del dorato e denso liquido che, lentamente, scesero lungo la spina dorsale della maga, seguite dalle dita di Severus che le sfiorarono appena la schiena, in una languida carezza che la fece rabbrividire.

Scese più giù, quindi versò altre dorate e profumate gocce che le sue dita accompagnarono lente in basso, fino a infilarsi con loro nella fenditura tra le natiche, e poi più sotto, dove percorse il delicato e sensibile lembo di pelle che separava le due aperture, fino a raggiungere di nuovo la sua umida intimità, mentre il suo membro, ritto e fremente, ne seguiva da vicino le orme, fino a introdurvisi con partecipe entusiasmo.

Il mago le posò le mani sui fianchi, tenendola ben ferma in un maschio possesso, e cominciò a spingere, con veemente foga, mentre Crystal si reggeva forte sulle braccia e muoveva il bacino andando incontro alle sue vigorose spinte, ricercando una sempre più profonda e piacevole penetrazione.

Severus ansimava, il labbro fra i denti e le dita premute nella tenera carne dei fianchi della sua donna, a farla sua, con impetuosa insistenza e potenti spinte che, quasi, facevano piegare le ginocchia e le braccia alla maga, che, a sua volta, gemeva quando lo sentiva sprofondare in lei, fino in fondo, con maschia voluttà, i testicoli a battere ritmicamente il tamburo del suo femminile piacere.

Infine, Severus fece scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe divaricate, davanti, per un'intensa carezza che liberò alfine l'orgasmo di Crystal, mentre lui continuava, da dietro, a penetrarla con dolce e controllata violenza, e la maga gridava il suo esaltante piacere, ancora scossa dalle decise spinte che intensificavano e prolungavano il suo godimento, le dita del mago a stringerle sempre più forte i fianchi.

Quindi, con un rantolo spezzato, Severus s'impose di uscire da lei, ancora ansimante, e allentò finalmente la presa delle dita sul fianco rendendosi conto che stava artigliando la carne della maga.

Con amore abbracciò Crystal avvolgendola tra le braccia, sempre restandole alle spalle, ma alla ricerca della delicata dolcezza che era mancata in quel travolgente amplesso: le fece raddrizzare la schiena e prese a baciarle il collo per poi scendere lentamente lungo la spina dorsale, le labbra a lasciare una scia d'infuocata passione sulla sua pelle.

Alla fine il mago si ritrovò in ginocchio, il viso affondato nella morbida carne di Crystal, la lingua a insinuarsi nella fenditura tra i glutei, in profondità, cercando quell'altra via che all'inizio aveva acceso la sua implacabile brama, per inumidirla e ammorbidirla, per farle desiderare quel nuovo ed eccitante gioco.

Con una mano tornò ad accarezzarla, davanti, introducendo in profondità un dito, che poi estrasse, abbondantemente intriso del piacere della sua donna, per inumidire il nuovo erotico obiettivo. Proseguì con ripetute carezze che, lentamente, ampliarono il confine di quell'umido regno del piacere, seguendo l'invitante percorso che, attraverso quel delicato lembo di pelle, così sensibile, dal conosciuto e amato ingresso anteriore, conducevano a quello recondito, esaltato dalle sue fantasie un tempo proibite.

Le gambe della maga tremarono un poco nel nuovo, stimolante piacere di quell'erotica attesa.

Resa morbida e ben bagnata l'agognata apertura, il mago richiamò ancora a sé la boccetta dell'olio per irrorarvi un dito che, quindi, inviò delicatamente in esplorazione, in rispettosa attesa del consenso di Crystal, che non tardò certo ad arrivare, manifestato da un gemito soffocato e dalle gambe che si divaricarono di più, mentre inclinava la schiena invitandolo a continuare.

Severus mordicchiò la tenera pelle delle natiche e, con delicata decisione, spinse l'indice oltre lo stretto anello di muscoli che difendeva il recondito ingresso: questo, dopo un primo irrigidimento, si rilassò, permettendogli di entrare senza più opporre resistenza. Con dolce attenzione, Severus prese a muovere il dito, estraendolo un poco per poi inserirlo più profondamente, la lingua che lambiva la vagheggiata apertura, intorno, per mantenerla morbidamente umida.

Crystal cominciò a gemere e piegò di più la schiena, allargando le gambe. Il mago tornò a carezzarla di nuovo, anche davanti, le dita annegate nella sua umida eccitazione che, a turno, davano il cambio all'indice, primo e felice esploratore.

Infine, Severus si rialzò in piedi e si chinò su di lei: di nuovo la strinse a sé, alle spalle, e infilò il pene, tumido di desiderio, fra le sue gambe per immergerlo con facilità ancora nell'intimità di Crystal, sempre più bagnata e vogliosa di lui. Dopo alcune spinte, lente e profonde, il mago si ritrasse, a fatica, solo per cercare l'altro bramato ingresso, ora che il suo membro era ben scivoloso, avvolto dagli umori della maga.

Con la mano premette sulla schiena, con sicurezza, facendola chinare del tutto sul calderone e infilò la punta tra i glutei, premendola contro l'angusta apertura.

Crystal ondeggiò un poco sulle gambe ben divaricate, quindi piegò appena le ginocchia e spinse all'indietro il bacino, contro la sua erezione, provocandolo apertamente.

- Ti voglio, Crystal – gemette il mago, il respiro spezzato, - non riesco più ad aspettare…

- Prendimi, Severus, sono tua! – mugolò la maga.

Le pose di nuovo una mano sui fianchi mentre con l'altra diresse il suo membro dentro di lei, spingendo piano, ma con determinazione, per superare il primo stretto anello di muscoli. La maga s'irrigidì appena e lui bloccò il movimento, mordendosi le labbra per domare l'istinto, finché sentì che si rilassava nuovamente e, premendo indietro contro di lui, lo invitava a proseguire in quella graduale penetrazione. Le pose anche l'altra mano sui fianchi e, con una delicata ma decisa spinta, superò l'ostacolo, entrando lentamente nella sua donna.

Trattenne il fiato, stretto tra la carne della maga, calda e avvolgente; si morse ancora le labbra, con crudele determinazione, dominando il desiderio di sfogare la sua voglia con potenti spinte in quel ristretto anfratto: non voleva farle male, desiderava solo darle piacere, anche in quell'insolito modo.

Si mosse in lei con spinte trattenute, attento a percepire ogni sua reazione, pronto a fermarsi, o a ritrarsi, anche, se Crystal avesse mostrato il pur minimo fastidio.

Dopo il primo momento di incerta tensione, la maga si rilassò e cominciò a adeguarsi ai suoi movimenti, venendogli incontro e offrendosi a lui, sostenendosi forte sulle braccia per opporre resistenza e favorire la sua penetrazione. Cominciò a gemere e con un braccio cercò di abbracciargli la schiena, rigandogli la pelle con le unghie.

Severus si chinò in avanti fino a posarle le labbra sulla spalla, in un bacio ardente, mentre con la mano s'insinuava tra le sue gambe, a carezzarla, introducendo un dito in lei, in profondità, e da dietro spingeva, quasi a cercare un impossibile incontro con se stesso.

Doveva stare attento, doveva controllarsi, o sarebbe esploso, troppo presto, lasciandola insoddisfatta. Controllò le sue spinte, lente e profonde, il bacino che ruotava incontrando quello della maga in una ritmica perfezione dei movimenti, le dita dentro di lei, e poi fuori, su quel roseo bottoncino, fulcro del suo femminile piacere.

Crystal inarcò la schiena, senza alcun preavviso, poi spinse in alto il bacino, premendo forte contro di lui e gridò, un roco urlo di piacere, le sue dita a sentirla vibrare, il pene massaggiato e compresso tra la sua ardente carne pulsante. Si morse di nuovo le labbra, forte, determinato a resistere, ad ogni costo, a trattenere la sua eccitazione per farla godere, ancora, di più. Gemette, la mano bagnata dall'intenso piacere della sua donna che tornava ad appoggiarsi sul fianco, a farla virilmente sua, in nuove spinte che ora non incontravano più alcun ostacolo, ma solo affondavano libere negli inebrianti sussulti del godimento della maga.

Dovette fermarsi di colpo, tremante di voluttà, mentre un rantolo gli sfuggì dalle labbra sottili, le dita strette sui fianchi di Crystal; si ritrasse da lei, ansimante, la bocca dischiusa in un gemito incontrollato: si chinò veloce facendola rialzare, cercando avido le sue labbra per un lungo bacio pervaso d'ardente passione, il suo desiderio ancora represso in un'erezione a stento controllata.

La sollevò tra le braccia, senza neppure l'aiuto della magia, e in un attimo la depose sul letto e fu sopra di lei: le fece piegare le ginocchia e divaricare le gambe, i piedi ben puntati sul letto a sollevare leggermente il bacino per meglio offrirsi a lui e, ancora, fu in lei, con una spinta sicura, in quello stretto anfratto appena violato, con dolce passione, questa volta guardandola finalmente negli occhi, le labbra sulle sue in un ardente bacio, gli ansimi di piacere che si confondevano con i gemiti, a penetrarla in profondità, il fiato sempre più corto, spinte decise che la stimolavano, senza più bisogno di ulteriori carezze, premendo con forza contro il pube della maga e così ripetutamente strofinando il punto che le regalava intenso piacere.

Severus era quasi oltre il limite, la sua fantasia erotica così a lungo repressa e negata e, ora, infine pienamente soddisfatta. Controllarsi ancora gli pareva impossibile, sovraeccitato oltre misura, ogni millimetro del suo recettivo membro stimolato fino all'inverosimile. Eppure, voleva ancora vederla godere, di nuovo: voleva sentire il proprio nome uscire da quelle labbra un'altra volta, insieme ai rantoli dell'intenso piacere che sapeva darle. Voleva bearsi ancora del suo godimento, vedere l'estasi dell'orgasmo diffondersi di nuovo sul suo bel volto e godere del suo appagamento.

Solo allora, solo in quel momento estremo, avrebbe finalmente ceduto.

E il momento venne: incontrollata esplosione del suo piacere, lento gemito che cresceva d'intensità, modulato sul nome della donna che tanto amava, spezzato dall'intensità di quell'orgasmo che li accomunava:

- Cry… stal… ooh… Crystal!

Crystal allungò il braccio, porgendogli l'ampolla:

- Ecco la tua pozione, Remus. Anche per questo mese.

Lupin non si mosse.

La maga allungò di più il braccio:

- Ne hai bisogno, lo sai.

Lupin serrò le labbra mentre Crystal gli metteva l'ampolla fra le mani.

- E sempre lui a distillarla? – chiese il mago a labbra strette.

- Sì, sempre. – rispose Crystal. – Io lo aiuto, perché è necessaria una preparazione molto lunga, - spiegò seria, - ma le parti più complesse le sa fare solo lui.

Lupin sospirò.

- Credi anche tu, come Moody, che ci stia ingannando tutti?

La guardò senza rispondere e lei ricambiò lo sguardo, intenso, fisso nei suoi pensierosi occhi grigi.

- Anche me?

Il mago strinse l'ampolla tra le mani e deglutì, poi strinse i denti cercando di sfuggire a quegli occhi che lo sfidavano.

- Allora? – insistette Crystal.

- No. – rispose infine Lupin, a denti stretti. – Ti conosco bene: non è facile ingannarti.

- Non temi che, essendone innamorata, lui possa farsi gioco di me e usarmi? – chiese, addolcendo la voce. - Moody è convinto che io sia un'illusa a credere che Severus mi ami e continua a ripetermi che mi sto solo facendo usare da uno sporco traditore.

Lupin distolse ancora una volta lo sguardo dal limpido cielo degli occhi di Crystal.

- Non mi hai risposto. – lo incalzò ancora la maga, con decisione.

- No!

Sembrava che le parole faticassero a uscirgli di bocca, ma non riusciva a non essere onesto, con se stesso, almeno:

– Sono convinto che Severus ti ama, sinceramente. – rispose piano. – Non mi avrebbe mandato questa pozione – disse stringendo appena l'ampolla, - già un anno fa, altrimenti. E' evidente che la tua sicurezza gli sta a cuore, più di ogni altra cosa. – concluse sospirando.

Crystal sorrise: era proprio lì che voleva portarlo:

- Quindi sei convinto che mi ama?

Lupin la guardò fissa, senza rispondere, senza annuire. Era perfettamente inutile: entrambi sapevano qual era la verità.

- Questo, però, significa che sa amare, anche lui, vero, Remus? – chiese con dolcezza. – Contro ogni evidenza che lo dipinge come un uomo insensibile, che non sa provare sentimenti.

Lupin sospirò di nuovo: sapeva molto bene dove la maga intendeva arrivare.

Le girò le spalle avvicinandosi alla finestra: il sole stava tramontando e presto sarebbe sorta la luna. Strinse l'ampolla tra le mani: quella notte Dora non sarebbe rimasta sola.

Sentì che Crystal prendeva una sedia e si accomodava, paziente.

Rimase a osservare l'orizzonte rosseggiante, cercando di ricapitolare per l'ennesima volta i propri pensieri.

Se tutti loro avevano grossolanamente sbagliato a giudicare Severus, sotto quell'importante aspetto affettivo ed emotivo, allora potevano aver commesso anche altri gravi errori nel giudicare il suo comportamento e Crystal non faceva altro, da mesi, che rimarcare le molte incongruenze della visione secondo la quale Piton era uno sporco traditore che aveva ammazzato Silente.

Una maschera stillante sangue

e verità che la bocca non dice.

Immagine di tenebra,

io invece conosco la tua luce. 11

Si era a lungo aggrappato all'idea che Piton lo avesse fatto solo per salvare la propria vita, a causa del Voto Infrangibile. Ma Crystal gli aveva fatto notare, e Harry l'aveva poi confermato, che Silente, quella notte sulla torre, aveva affermato che era a conoscenza del voto fatto da Piton, già dall'inizio dell'anno scolastico, molto prima che Harry glielo rivelasse dopo aver origliato la conversazione di Natale tra il professore e Draco.

E, questione ancora più importante, quella notte il Preside aveva dichiarato di essere sempre stato perfettamente informato del fatto che la misteriosa missione di Draco consisteva proprio nella sua uccisione, cosa che, in modo evidente, solo Piton poteva avergli rivelato con tale enorme anticipo.

Eppure, Silente era rimasto tranquillo per tutto l'anno. Ed anche quella notte era sereno, anzi, Harry gli aveva raccontato che il Preside aveva insistito che andasse a chiamare Piton e gli raccontasse tutto.

Tutto, cosa?

Harry si era rifiutato categoricamente di raccontare cosa era accaduto con Silente quella notte: ma Albus, però, riteneva importante che il ragazzo lo raccontasse al Professor Piton.

Crystal aveva indubbiamente ragione: pensare che Piton avesse potuto ingannare il Preside per così tanti anni significava solo sminuire la figura di Silente e il caro vecchio non meritava quell'ingiusto affronto.

Poi, c'era la questione della mano ferita, che non guariva, nonostante tutte le vaste conoscenze magiche di Silente.

Non era difficile ipotizzare che si trattasse di una maledizione oscura, una di quelle alle quali non si può sfuggire e, da quanto rivelato dal Preside a Harry, era stato proprio Piton a salvargli la vita quando era accaduto. Cosa molto stupida da fare, a ben pensarci, per chi ha un Voto Infrangibile che gli pende sul capo e del quale potrebbe liberarsi semplicemente non facendo nulla e rimanendo a guardare morire la sua vittima predestinata.

Ma Piton, invece, lo aveva salvato.

Padroneggiava bene le Arti Oscure, Severus, era sempre stato così. Fin da ragazzo.

Ma, ora, forse conosceva ancora meglio la Difesa, contro le Arti Oscure.

Quella cattedra era maledetta, nessuno lo sapeva meglio di lui, visto che l'aveva provato sulla propria pelle alcuni anni prima: ecco perché Silente non gliela aveva mai attribuita, nonostante Piton la desiderasse così tanto.

Ma quell'anno, invece, proprio in quel particolare frangente, il Preside aveva deciso di assegnargliela.

Quando già sapeva che Piton doveva ucciderlo, a causa del Voto, e che lui era destinato a morire, ormai condannato dalla maledizione celata nella mano bruciata.

La maledizione della cattedra di Difesa ancora una volta avrebbe operato, soddisfacendo i voleri di Voldemort, e Piton, la fedele spia di Silente, sarebbe tornato da lui, riverito e onorato per aver ucciso il più pericoloso rivale dell'Oscuro Signore: Piton in quel modo avrebbe ottenuto la più completa fiducia di Voldemort e avrebbe anche evitato che il povero Draco diventasse un assassino, cosa che certamente stava molto a cuore al vecchio Preside.

Lupin chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì: ci voleva un coraggio incredibile a obbedire all'ordine di un amico e ucciderlo, soprattutto se non sì è un impassibile automa e si sanno provare forti sentimenti.

E, lui ne era certo, Severus amava profondamente Crystal: leggeva quell'amore nelle parole della maga e nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi. Sapeva che lei possedeva quella particolare capacità di penetrare nell'anima delle persone, l'aveva fatto anche con lui, una volta: se n'era accorto troppo tardi e non era riuscito a opporsi. Crystal non avrebbe mai potuto sbagliarsi a giudicare Severus e, del resto, anche i messaggi di Piton che accompagnavano la pozione Antilupo, nei mesi precedenti, rendevano più che evidenti i suoi sentimenti.

Doveva essere stato terribile compiere quell'atto tremendo, ma nessuno, meglio di Piton, avrebbe saputo imporre a se stesso una cosa così mostruosa.

Harry gli aveva raccontato del loro duello, di tutte le malignità che il professore gli aveva rovesciato addosso, proteggendolo però dalla _Cruciatus_ di un Mangiamorte; con grande sorpresa di Harry, quando lo aveva accusato di vigliaccheria per aver ucciso il Preside al fine di salvare la propria pelle, perfino il ragazzo si era accorto che Piton stava soffrendo, terribilmente, mentre gli urlava di non chiamarlo codardo.

No, non era stato un vigliacco. Piton aveva dimostrato un incredibile coraggio che, forse, nessun altro avrebbe avuto, al suo posto.

Quel terribile gesto doveva essergli costato l'anima, letteralmente, bruciata in quelle due tremende parole.

Ma Piton aveva adempiuto il suo dovere, fino in fondo, e aveva continuato a fare la spia a loro favore, fornendo ancora preziosissime informazioni ora portate da Crystal: Silente aveva previsto tutto, anche che l'amore della maga per Severus l'avrebbe ricondotta da lui, fornendogli l'indispensabile legame per essere ancora pienamente utile all'Ordine.

Era un grand'uomo, Silente.

Ma, se le cose stavano veramente così, anche Severus lo era.

Lupin scosse il capo e sospirò.

Infine, c'era la questione del Patronus Fenice, di cui gli aveva parlato Harry pochi giorni prima. Come aveva correttamente sostenuto Hermione, Silente era morto, purtroppo, quindi non poteva essere lui a inviare la Fenice.

Del resto, il Patronus di Piton era sempre stato un Falco.

Prima.

Quante ombre celi nel tuo cuore?

E quante speranze lasci ai sogni

per coloro che attraversano le tue barriere?

Muto testimone di te stesso,

altro non trovo per dire

il potente anelito di vita

che ti sconvolge. 12

Tutti sapevano che i Patronus possono cambiare, a seguito di una forte emozione.

Obbedire all'ordine di un amico e ucciderlo era un'emozione enorme.

Remus sospirò profondamente: quel Falco che diveniva proprio una Fenice sarebbe stata la prova ultima e definitiva dell'innocenza di Piton e della sua estrema e totale lealtà verso Silente.

Si girò di scatto verso Crystal:

- Il Patronus di Severus è cambiato, di recente?

La maga annuì, sorpresa dal tono deciso della sua voce.

- Lo hai visto?

Crystal annuì ancora, una luce di felice trionfo negli occhi.

Il mago la guardò intensamente, attendendo la sua risposta.

- E' una Fenice, identica a quella che era il Patronus di Silente. – sussurrò in un soffio. – Ha assunto questo nuovo aspetto da quella notte, quando Severus ha dovuto obbedire al terribile ordine del Preside di ucciderlo.

Lupin rimase immobile, senza respirare, gli occhi grigi dilatati.

- Severus vuole vederti, vuole spiegarti tutto. – sussurrò appena la maga.

Remus si lasciò stancamente cadere su una sedia, la testa stretta tra le mani:

- Non è possibile… non abbiamo mai voluto capire nulla…

Crystal gli posò una mano sulla spalla:

- Non è colpa tua, non avevi tutti gli elementi necessari per comprendere. – lo consolò.

- Avrebbe potuto mandarmi il suo Patronus…

- Avresti ugualmente pensato a un inganno, se non ti avessi spiegato, prima, tante cose che non potevi conoscere.

Remus annuì, la maga aveva ragione: non si riesce a vedere la verità, quando non si ha intenzione di accettarla. Lui aveva sofferto troppo per la morte di Albus, e aveva conseguentemente troppo odiato Severus, per accettare quella folle verità, apparentemente inspiegabile.

- Ora sono pronto. – affermò sollevando lo sguardo, con decisione.

Crystal sorrise:

- Appena possibile Severus ti contatterà: è ovvio che non può inviarti il suo Patronus, mentre è in mezzo ai Mangiamorte, e passano lunghi periodi di tempo senza che, neppure io, riesca a vederlo o parlargli. Ma, se tu ora sei pronto ad accettare la verità, lui ti chiamerà.

- Sì, ora sono pronto.

**ATTENZIONE – Capitolo NON per stomaci delicati**

Realtà d'incubo

Era apparso per un istante sul cristallo nero del medaglione, il viso bianco e teso nel tenebroso nulla che lo circondava, solo il tempo fugace di una breve frase roca:

- Devo incontrare Lupin, al più presto: devi assolutamente convincerlo che può fidarsi di me!

Crystal non aveva nemmeno fatto tempo a dirgli che Remus era già pronto a parlargli che l'immagine del mago era subito svanita, evanescente fantasma inghiottito dall'oscurità.

Un paio d'ore più tardi, quando il sole era ormai tramontato, il medaglione aveva di nuovo preso vita, calore d'amore sulla sua pelle, ma solo per rivelarle un viso pieno di disperata angoscia, occhi neri, spenti, che non volevano vedere nulla e la voce piatta, soffocata in un'agonia di cruda rassegnazione:

- Verrò da te, stanotte. Avrò bisogno di abiti puliti.

Poi, solo il cristallo nero, lucido e vuoto, a riflettere la paura che albergava negli occhi di Crystal.

Crystal aveva anche provato a dormire un po', nell'attesa, naturalmente senza riuscirci: era distesa a letto, gli occhi aperti e le orecchie tese. D'un tratto sobbalzò: aveva udito un rumore. Saltò giù dal letto precipitandosi verso l'ingresso.

La porta si spalancò di colpo e Severus entrò, quasi di corsa.

Era pieno di sangue, tremante, distrutto.

Non le rivolse neppure una parola, lo sguardo rivolto a terra per non rischiare di incontrare quello della maga: non avrebbe saputo reggerlo, sarebbe crollato e lei avrebbe visto tutta la straziante disperazione della sua anima.

Ma non voleva, questa volta non lo avrebbe permesso: gli era rimasta ancora una goccia di stremata volontà e non avrebbe più lasciato che la sua Crystal soffrisse, consapevole dell'incubo che aveva vissuto quella sera.

La maga cercò subito di abbracciarlo, per confortarlo, ma glielo impedì duramente:

- Stammi lontana! Non mi toccare!

Quasi non riconosceva più neppure la voce del mago.

- Severus! – esclamò Crystal, spaventata. - Sei ferito?

- No, non è mio il sangue.

S'infilò in bagno, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Udì immediatamente lo scroscio della doccia, aperta al massimo della potenza: doveva essersi infilato dentro vestito.

Crystal rimase immobile a lungo fissando il pavimento: gli abiti di Severus erano così intrisi di sangue che anche il parquet si era sporcato. Una lunga scia, dall'ingresso fino al disimpegno del bagno, con un'ombra scura, più marcata, dove il mago aveva sostato per un attimo, respingendo il suo tentativo di abbracciarlo.

L'acqua continuava a scendere con forza nella doccia.

Era come ipnotizzata da quella macchia scura, umida, nel legno levigato, accanto alla bacchetta che il mago aveva lasciato scivolare a terra: i minuti passavano e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

Infine si riscosse e rialzò il viso.

Quel sangue, però, non era del mago.

In teoria sarebbe dovuta essere una notizia positiva.

Crystal, però, rabbrividì e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito angosciato: il ricordo atroce della volta in cui aveva trovato del sangue sul corpo di Severus, _che non era suo_, la agghiacciò13: cos'era accaduto in quelle poche ore, dopo il messaggio che preavvertiva il suo arrivo?

L'acqua scendeva con violenza nel bagno, pioggia disperata a lavare via il ricordo di un incubo.

Il mago sembrava sconvolto, anche più della volta precedente, quando si era scagliato contro l'idiozia di Moody che metteva sempre in dubbio le informazioni che passava all'Ordine tramite Crystal, perdendo tempo prezioso che, quella volta, era costato diverse vite, anche di ragazzi.

Raccolse da terra la bacchetta di Severus e con un tocco della propria ripulì il pavimento dalla striscia di sangue che il mago aveva lasciato.

Il cuore le batteva forte: se Severus era in quello stato pietoso, doveva essere successo qualcosa di terribile e lei doveva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.

Era il suo compito.

Ma aveva paura.

L'acqua scrosciava, battente e insistente, rimbombo di mille assillanti pensieri nel suo cuore.

Si avvicinò alla porta del bagno. Severus l'aveva chiusa con la magia, ma l'aveva aperta con la mano: c'era la sua impronta, sporca di sangue.

Rabbrividì di nuovo e afferrò la bacchetta con dita tremanti: doveva entrare, doveva stargli vicino.

Ripulì anche quel sangue e mormorò:

- _Alohomora!_

La serratura scattò.

L'acqua scendeva a dirotto, tamburo martellante e incalzante che accompagnava il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

Severus aveva bisogno di lei: era da troppo tempo sotto il getto sferzante della doccia.

Non aveva più senso aspettare.

Spinse la porta che si aprì, docile: il rumore dell'acqua era ancora più forte lì dentro e rimbombò nella sua testa.

La doccia sembrava vuota.

Spalancò gli occhi.

Un istante dopo si rese conto che c'era un'ombra, in basso.

Spalancò le antine: Severus era inginocchiato sul fondo della doccia, quasi raggomitolato su se stesso. Nudo, gli abiti neri ammonticchiati da un lato, il getto d'acqua ghiacciata che con violenza gli sferzava il corpo senza pietà.

Tremava dal freddo.

Con gesto deciso Crystal chiuse il rubinetto.

- No… - gemette il mago, - c'è ancora sangue!

Il suo corpo era perfettamente pulito, tremante per la lunga doccia gelata, ma assolutamente ripulito da ogni minima traccia di sangue, e lo stesso era per le sue vesti.

Parlare era inutile: Crystal afferrò un ampio asciugamano e lo avvolse intorno al corpo tremante di Severus che ancora si ribellò, cercando di allontanarla da sé.

- Guarda il piatto della doccia! – gli ordinò la maga. – Non c'è più alcuna traccia di sangue.

Il mago aprì a fatica gli occhi, annebbiati dalle lacrime e dall'acqua che era caduta su di lui: il rivolo ai suoi piedi era limpido e terso e si dirigeva placido verso lo scolo.

- Sei pulito, Severus, - mormorò Crystal, ricacciando indietro a fatica le lacrime, - come limpida e pura è la tua anima. - continuò stringendolo forte a sé, anche lei accucciata sul fondo bagnato della doccia. – Non ci sono macchie, amore mio, le hai lavate via tutte con la tua tremenda sofferenza.

Gli accarezzò i lunghi capelli neri, appiccicati al viso: glieli scostò un poco e gli baciò piano le guance scarne.

- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo. Ti prego, vieni via da qui!

Finalmente il mago si lascò trascinare fuori e Crystal lo abbracciò stretto, cercando di scaldarlo almeno un poco, mentre lui rimaneva rigidamente immobile. Ricordò infine l'incantesimo per asciugarlo e riscaldarlo e lo pronunciò, la bacchetta incerta tra le mani. Severus le sorrise appena, grato per le sue attenzioni, ma sembrava ancora incredulo che lei volesse restargli vicino.

Crystal provò una fitta tremenda, ricordando un'altra stanza da bagno e la devastante disperazione del mago per ciò che era stato costretto a fare. 14

- Amore mio, dolce, meraviglioso amore mio, lascia che io entri nella tua anima, - lo implorò, - permettimi di comprendere il tuo dolore, solo così potrò aiutarti!

- No, no… ti prego, Crystal, no! Non voglio!

Il mago si ritrasse, spaventato, portando una mano al viso, davanti agli occhi, per difendersi.

- Quella notte, però, me lo permettesti, - per un attimo le mancò la voce, - quando hai… - si rese conto che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta a dirlo e solo sussurrò quel nome, - Jamie!

Gli occhi neri di Severus, colmi di nuovo, intenso dolore, tornarono a fissarla. Diede un lungo sospiro e mormorò:

- Quella notte non ho avuto la forza di impedirti l'accesso alla mia anima: ero completamente distrutto da ciò che ero stato obbligato a fare. – Per un attimo serrò gli occhi, i terribili ricordi del passato che ancora lo assalivano. – Ma ora… ora ho ancora un briciolo di forza per abbassare lo sguardo e sfuggire ai tuoi meravigliosi occhi.

Crystal lo strinse di nuovo a sé e lo rassicurò:

- Puoi guardarmi, senza timore, amore mio: non violerò la tua anima, se non vuoi.

Severus sospirò, poi riaprì gli occhi, perdendosi nel cielo azzurro della maga e le sorrise appena, le lacrime che premevano nelle iridi profondamente nere:

- Ti amo, Crystal, ti amo: grazie di esistere, grazie di essere qui, grazie di amarmi!

Per un attimo sembrò volersi abbandonare all'abbraccio della maga e al suo amore.

Poi, ancora si ritrasse da lei, una stanchezza di profonda rassegnazione negli occhi:

- Ma io non ti merito, non ho diritto a essere felice, a trattenerti tra le mie braccia marchiate dalla colpa: devi andare via, lontana da me!

_Sei tutta spume agili e leggere_

_e i baci ti percorrono e t'irrigano i giorni._

_Il mio gesto, la mia ansietà, pendono dal tuo sguardo._

_Vaso di risonanze e di stelle prigioniere._

_Son stanco, tutte le foglie cadono, muoiono._

_Cadono, muoiono gli uccelli. Cadono, muoiono le vite._

_Stanco, son stanco. Vieni, desiderami, fammi vibrare._

_Oh, mia povera illusione, mia accesa ghirlanda!_

_L'ansia cade, muore. Cade, muore il desiderio._

_Cadono, muoiono le fiamme nella notte infinita._

_Fiammata di luci, colomba di crete bionde,_

_liberami da questa notte che incalza e distrugge._

_Sommergimi nel tuo nido di vertigine e di carezza._

_Desiderami, trattienimi._

_L'ebbrezza all'ombra fiorita dei tuoi occhi,_

_le cadute, i trionfi, gli sbalzi della febbre._

_Amami, amami, amami._

_In piedi ti grido! Amami_

_Infrango la mia voce gridandoti e faccio ore di fuoco_

_nella notte pregna di stelle e di levrieri._

_Infrango la mia voce e grido. Donna, amami, desiderami._

_La mia voce arde nei venti, la mia voce che cade e muore._

_Stanco, son stanco. Fuggi. Allontanati. Estinguiti._

_Non imprigionare la mia sterile testa tra le tue mani._

_Mi segnino la fronte le fruste del gelo._

_La mia inquietudine si frusti con i venti dell'Atlantico._

_Fuggi. Allontanati. Estinguiti. La mia anima deve star sola._

_Deve crocefiggersi, sbriciolarsi, rotolare,_

_versarsi, contaminarsi sola, _

_aperta alla marea di pianti, _

_ardendo nel ciclone delle furie,_

_eretta tra i monti e tra gli uccelli,_

_distruggersi, sterminarsi sola,_

_abbandonata e unica come un faro di spavento.__15_

Una lacrima scivolò lenta dagli occhi della maga:

- Ti amo, Severus, e non ti lascerò mai. Mai!

Tornò ad avvicinarsi al mago e lo strinse tra le braccia, forte, lui che sembrava non avere più la forza di opporsi.

- Ti prego, Severus, se non vuoi che io riviva ciò che è accaduto, almeno raccontamelo! – Lo implorò. – Dimmi cos'è successo e liberati da quest'incubo che ti sta torturando, fallo almeno con le parole!

Severus si pose una mano sulla bocca, quasi a impedirsi di parlare, ma Crystal gliela strappò via, con decisione. Lui si ribellò:

- No, non voglio. Se ti raccontassi, - serrò forte gli occhi, la disperazione nella voce, - caricherei te delle mie colpe.

- No, Severus, non sarebbe così, - mormorò la maga accarezzandogli piano il viso, - solo allevieresti un poco la tua sofferenza, amore mio!

Severus si morse le labbra, crudelmente, prima che Crystal riuscisse a impedirglielo. Poi cedette, di schianto, smozzicate parole di devastante pena a bruciargli le labbra:

- Una famiglia numerosa… i genitori squartati… appesi sopra i figli… obbligati a bere il loro sangue…

Un conato di vomito scosse il mago, mentre Crystal lo stringeva disperatamente a sé, cercando di rifiutare le immagini che si creavano nella sua mente a quelle parole.

- La bambina più piccola… ero obbligato a tenerle la bocca aperta. Il sangue di sua madre m'inzuppava i capelli, ormai appiccicati sul viso.

Le lacrime luccicavano negli occhi neri di Severus, spalancati sull'incubo che aveva da poco vissuto:

- Il sangue mi colava lungo il volto… e la bambina piangeva.

Severus si portò le mani sulle orecchie, come a cercare di far cessare quel pianto che riecheggiava nella sua testa e serrò gli occhi e la bocca, un lungo gemito straziato stretto tra i denti:

- Nella confusione precedente ero riuscito a farle un incantesimo: era in una specie di trance in cui non poteva comprendere nulla… né soffrire.

Di colpo il mago riaprì gli occhi, neri di desolazione:

- Dal mio volto, in rivoli successivi e continui, le gocce di sangue cadevano come macigni sulle mie mani, sulle mie dita affilate e pallide, tremanti, fino a entrare in quella piccola bocca innocente.

Un tremito scosse forte il corpo del mago:

- Potevo aiutare solo quel povero esserino. I genitori erano finalmente morti, e non urlavano più, ma non gli altri figli, quelli grandi.

Sul volto pallido del mago si leggeva tutto lo strazio della sua anima:

- Loro urlavano, e vomitavano il sangue che erano obbligati a ingurgitare. – scosse il capo, respirando a fatica. - Non potrò mai dimenticarlo!

Crystal lo strinse ancora di più a sé, serrando i denti, imponendosi di impedire alla propria immaginazione di dare spazio alle terrificanti visioni che le parole del mago avrebbero potuto creare davanti ai suoi occhi. Voleva vedere solo il buio, davanti a sé, solo il nulla e il vuoto, profondamente neri e silenziosi.

- I Mangiamorte ridevano, le loro grida di godimento mi echeggiavano nella testa e mi sembrava di impazzire!

Severus strinse i pugni al ricordo, il disgusto profondo inciso sul viso, lo sconforto più angosciato nella voce, flebile sussurro stremato:

- Col palmo della mano ho cercato di tappare il naso alla bambina, senza che gli altri se ne avvedessero: l'ho fatta soffocare nel sangue della madre che le gorgogliava in gola.

Severus diede un lunghissimo sospiro:

- So che non ha capito nulla né ha sofferto, protetta dal mio incantesimo, ma io ero là…

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre due lacrime scendevano lente:

- Io l'ho guardata morire… lacrime di sangue sul mio viso.

Severus gridò, un gemito disperato, uno strazio insopprimibile, un ricordo indimenticabile, le unghie nelle mani, Crystal che solo voleva essere sorda e cieca.

- Infine la povera piccola ha smesso di respirare: è morta tra le mie braccia che cercavano di sostenerla, di non farla soffrire.

Ancora Severus gemette, stretto tra le braccia di Crystal, ormai quasi senz'altro forze, anche lei sul punto di crollare, incapace di arginare le immagini orribili che la sua mente creava ascoltando i terrificanti ricordi di Severus.

Solo in quel momento comprese cosa era accaduto in quegli interminabili minuti in cui era rimasto solo in bagno: il mago aveva quasi cercato di affogarsi sotto l'impetuoso getto della doccia, aprendo disperato la bocca e cercando di mondarsi da quel sangue che gliela aveva invaso, quasi come se anche lui fosse stato obbligato a ingurgitarlo.

- Ho vomitato, a lungo, stringendomi al petto quella povera bimba morta. Ho vomitato davanti a tutti loro che sghignazzavano, loro che godevano di quelle immonde torture, di quel supplizio che andava oltre ogni umana sopportazione, di quei figli uccisi con il sangue dei loro genitori.

Severus s'interruppe e un gemito straziante gli eruppe dalle labbra, quasi provenisse dalla sua stessa anima.

- Ho mostrato il suo povero corpicino all'Oscuro Signore, quale mio orrido trofeo, urlandogli che avevo adempiuto il mio dovere… e sono fuggito via!

Un'altra lacrima solitaria scese sul pallido volto sfinito di Severus, il suo corpo ancora scosso da violenti conati di vomito, i pugni spasmodicamente stretti e le unghie conficcate nei palmi.

Crystal lo tenne stretto a sé, una mano premuta sulla bocca, obbligandosi a resistere, a non cedere, per sostenere l'uomo che amava, che aveva strenuamente bisogno di lei, della sua forza, della sua lucidità, della speranza che ancora lei poteva rappresentare.

Strinse i denti e tra le lacrime mormorò, mentre lo avvolgeva forsennatamente fra le braccia:

- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo… amore… amore mio!

Non poteva fare altro, se non amarlo, e dirglielo, gridarglielo, stringendolo forte, quanto più forte riusciva, con tutto il suo amore disperato, cercando di lenire, come meglio poteva, una sofferenza che sapeva bene essere inconsolabile.

Può l'amore fendere l'orrore?

E posso io condurti per mano

finché l'ombra non tramonta?

Dammi la tua sofferenza

e patire insieme sarà come svanire. 16

Dopo alcuni istanti, durante i quali Severus si era progressivamente calmato tra le sue consolanti braccia, incredibilmente si liberò dal suo abbraccio e la sua voce divenne dura e inflessibile, una gelida lama tagliente:

- Voglio vedere Lupin, domani. Verrà?

Crystal spalancò la bocca, sorpresa da quella imprevista reazione e, cercando il respiro che le mancava, rispose:

- Sì, Remus verrà. – la voce che le usciva a fatica, flebile. – Quando gli manderai il tuo Patronus.

Severus si liberò completamente dal suo abbraccio. Sembrava del tutto fuori dal suo abituale e rigido controllo e si mise a urlare:

- E' tutta colpa loro! Se non fossero così ciechi, se credessero in me, come anche una ragazzina ha saputo fare, semplicemente usando un po' di logica, quello che è accaduto stanotte avrebbe potuto essere evitato. L'ho scoperto solo con un piccolo anticipo, ma c'era ancora il tempo per salvarli, se solo loro avessero fiducia in me.

Gli occhi di Severus sembravano bruciare nella notte, odio e amore che ardevano in un folle rogo, luce e tenebra che si rincorrevano in un gioco pericoloso, di là di ogni ragionevole e umano limite:

- Io sono stato il loro carnefice, - gemette, accasciandosi di schianto a terra, in ginocchio, - ma l'Ordine è colpevole quanto me!

Severus singhiozzò, ormai, senza più freni, stremato e distrutto:

- Avremmo potuto salvarli… tutti… quei bambini, quei ragazzi!

E finalmente Severus pianse, senza alcun ritegno, le lacrime copiose sul viso devastato dall'angoscia, la recente colpa ancora scolpita nei lineamenti.

- Non voglio più che accada, non può essere, non ce la faccio più! Vorrei solo poter fuggire, via, lontano, lontano da me stesso e dalla mia anima che si dibatte senza speranza in quest'incubo che sembra essere senza fine!

_Empiti di me._

_Desiderami, stremami, versami, sacrificami._

_Chiedimi. Raccoglimi, contienimi, nascondimi._

_Voglio essere di qualcuno, voglio essere tuo, è la tua ora._

_Sono colui che passò saltando sopra le cose,_

_il fuggitivo, il dolente._

_Ma sento la tua ora,_

_l'ora in cui la mia vita gocciolerà sulla tua anima,_

_l'ora delle tenerezze che non versai,_

_l'ora dei silenzi che non hanno parole,_

_la tua ora, alba di sangue che mi nutri d'angosce,_

_la tua ora, mezzanotte che mi fu solitaria._

_Liberami di me. Voglio uscire dalla mia anima._

_Io sono ciò che geme, che arde, che soffre._

_Io sono ciò che attacca, che ulula, che canta._

_No, non voglio essere questo._

_Aiutami a rompere queste porte immense._

_Con le tue spalle di seta disseppellisci queste ancore._

_Così una sera crocefissero il mio dolore._

_Liberami di me. Voglio uscire dalla mia anima._

_Voglio non avere limiti ed elevarmi verso quell'astro. _

_Il mio cuore non deve tacere oggi o domani._

_Deve partecipare di ciò che tocca,_

_dev'essere di metalli, di radici, d'ali._

_Non posso essere la pietra che s'innalza e non torna,_

_non posso essere l'ombra che si disfa e passa._

_No, non può essere, non può essere._

_Allora griderei, piangerei, gemerei._

_Non può essere, non può essere._

_Chi avrebbe rotto questa vibrazione delle mie ali?_

_Chi m'avrebbe sterminato? Quale disegno, quale parola?_

_Non può essere, non può essere, non può essere._

_Liberami di me. Voglio uscire dalla mia anima._

_Perché tu sei la mia rotta. T'ho forgiato in lotta viva._

_Dalla mia lotta oscura contro me stesso, fosti._

_Hai da me quell'impronta di avidità non sazia._

_Da quando io li guardo i tuoi occhi sono più tristi._

_Andiamo insieme. Spezziamo questa strada insieme._

_Sarò la tua rotta. Passa. Lasciami andare._

_Desiderami, stremami, versami, sacrificami._

_Fai vacillare le cinte dei miei ultimi limiti._

_E che io possa, alfine, correre in fuga pazza, _

_inondando le terre come fiume terribile,_

_sciogliendo questi nodi, ah Dio mio, questi nodi,_

_spezzando,_

_bruciando,_

_distruggendo_

_come una lava pazza ciò che esiste,_

_correre fuor di me stesso, perdutamente,_

_libero di me, furiosamente libero._

_Andarmene,_

_Dio mio, andarmene!__17_

E Crystal pianse con il mago la sua devastante angoscia, la sua bruciante sconfitta, la sua voglia di arrendersi e la sua volontà di lottare, ancora, ostinatamente e contro ogni cosa. Pianse a lungo con lui, silenziosamente, di nuovo stringendolo a sé, inginocchiata al suo fianco, continuando a ripetergli il suo amore:

- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo!

Infine riuscì a farlo rialzare e lo guidò verso il letto: gli tolse l'asciugamano e lo spinse sotto le coperte, infilandosi al suo fianco.

- No, non voglio dormire. – protestò il mago.

Crystal lo fissò sbalordita, senza riuscire a capire. Com'era mai possibile che in quelle condizioni Severus volesse… No, non era possibile: per quanto lo conosceva, lo escludeva con assoluta certezza.

Il tenue sorriso sulle labbra sottili di Severus non poteva essere più amaro né i suoi occhi neri più tristi:

- No, proprio no, amore mio. Non ho assolutamente voglia di fare l'amore. – Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, scotendo piano il capo. – Ma non voglio, non posso dormire: ho paura, - ammise mordendosi le labbra, - ho terrore dei miei incubi!

Gli occhi di Crystal si riempirono ancora di lacrime: anche poche ore di riposo gli erano negate!

- Hai terribilmente bisogno di riposare, Severus! Non puoi prendere una delle tue pozioni, per un sonno senza sogni?

Il mago scosse ancora lievemente il capo e sospirò, con amara rassegnazione:

- Nessuna pozione potrebbe arginare il ricordo di ciò che è appena avvenuto.

Le accarezzò piano la guancia, attirandola verso di sé:

- Però, voglio che tu dorma, qui, tra le mie braccia: voglio tenerti stretta, ho bisogno di stringerti e sentirti vicina a me.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, a lungo. Poi tornò a guardare l'azzurro delle iridi di Crystal, ancora lucido di lacrime, e il suo sguardo di tenebra vi s'immerse, irrimediabilmente attratto:

- Tu sei la mia speranza, Crystal, ciò che mi sa dare la forza di affrontare ogni giorno l'incubo infernale della mia vita. Voglio stringere a me la speranza, che tu rappresenti, di riuscire a convincere l'Ordine che io voglio, e posso, aiutarli a sconfiggere Voldemort. Cosa farò se domani Lupin non mi crederà?

Si abbandonò sul cuscino, di nuovo scoraggiato e quasi vinto.

- No, stai tranquillo. Remus ti crederà, ne sono certa. – lo rassicurò Crystal. - Non ho ancora potuto dirtelo, perché non ci siamo più visti da allora, ma, quando gli ho portato la pozione Antilupo, abbiamo parlato a lungo: ora anche lui ha compreso tutto, proprio come Hermione, e aspetta solo il tuo Patronus. Potter gli ha detto che una misteriosa Fenice li sta aiutando.

Gli occhi di Severus scintillarono, neri cristalli all'improvviso di nuovo pieni di vita: si drizzò a sedere e allungò la mano afferrando la bacchetta che la maga gli aveva riposto sul comodino. Guardò con intensità Crystal per un lungo istante, l'espressione del viso che progressivamente si addolciva e le labbra che si schiudevano in un sorriso appena accennato rivolto verso il suo stupendo pensiero felice. Quindi mosse la bacchetta nell'aria, come una frusta, e l'eterea Fenice ne emerse con veemente sicurezza:

- Domattina Lupin avrà il mio messaggio e tu lo condurrai al luogo dell'incontro.

L'argenteo bagliore della Fenice attraversò la stanza e svanì.

Crystal annuì sorridendo e il mago la strinse di nuovo tra le braccia, adagiandosi con lei sul cuscino:

- Ora dormi, amore mio, qui, sul mio cuore.

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi: era a pezzi, fisicamente e psicologicamente, ma non poteva cedere al sonno. Però, voleva assolutamente che, almeno lei, riposasse.

Le accarezzò piano i capelli, quei lunghi riccioli dorati che le incorniciavano il viso ancora abbronzato e poi le ricadevano morbidamente sulle spalle e sulla schiena. Con le labbra le sfiorò delicatamente la fronte e l'attirò a sé, con amore, sussurrando con intensità:

- Ti amo, Crystal, mia meravigliosa compagna!

Sentì la maga stringersi a lui e, con incredulo stupore, si rese conto che il suo corpo, assurdamente indifferente alla stanchezza e all'atrocità di quanto era avvenuto, ostinatamente la desiderava.

Sorrise appena, nel buio della notte: era sempre un'emozione intensa averla tra le braccia, la sua bellissima Crystal, forte e coraggiosa che, ancora una volta, aveva saputo aiutarlo restando ad ascoltare senza fuggire, senza guardarlo inorridita, senza giudicarlo.

Ma soffrendo con lui, in quelle lacrime silenziose, mentre lo abbracciava, con profondo amore.

La strinse a sé, un poco di più, la seta frusciante della camicia da notte ad accarezzargli la pelle nuda. Sospirò: era abituato a desiderarla, lo deliziava e lo faceva sentire piacevolmente vivo.

Inoltre, sapeva che a Crystal piaceva essere desiderata.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre con la mano le accarezzava una spalla, in un ritmo lento e dolce, cullandola piano con i suoi delicati sussurri d'amore:

-Ti amo, Crystal! Grazie di esistere, grazie di essere qui con me.

Il respiro della maga era lento e regolare, leggero come ali di farfalla: dormiva tra le sue braccia, caparbiamente sfuggendo all'immaginazione indotta dai suoi ricordi, sogni felici che si contrapponevano, quale ostinata barriera, all'orrida realtà, incrollabile speranza d'amore che gli permetteva ancora di credere nel futuro e di combattere coraggiosamente per lei.

Era stanco, sfinito, stremato, ma sapeva che non doveva cedere al sonno, che doveva resistere…

_Sangue, sangue sul viso, ad annebbiagli la vista, a soffocarlo inondandogli la gola. Sangue sulle mani, denso e vischioso, che gli bruciava la pelle in profondità._

Severus si svegliò di colpo, sudato e tremante, un grido strozzato in gola.

Alla fine aveva ceduto alla stanchezza estrema e si era addormentato solo per pochi minuti, così l'incubo che temeva si era puntualmente presentato: il corpo della sua adorata Crystal fatto impietosamente a pezzi e il suo sangue, brillante e prezioso rubino, a ricoprirgli il viso e a soffocarlo.

Ma Crystal era lì, sana e salva tra le sue braccia protettive, che ancora dormiva, ignara e tranquilla.

S'impose di controllare il ritmo troppo rapido del respiro e rallentare il battito sincopato del cuore, quindi la strinse un poco di più a sé: il suo amore, la sua speranza, ciò che di più prezioso aveva mai avuto in tutta la sua vita.

Le sfiorò appena il viso con un bacio, ardente e delicato, e notò che fuori stava già vagamente albeggiando.

Tra qualche ora avrebbe incontrato Lupin e doveva riuscire a convincerlo. Strinse i pugni: doveva nuovamente accendere la speranza per riuscire a impedire che altri incubi si trasformassero in orrida realtà.

Crystal si mosse tra le sue braccia, disturbata dai movimenti del mago, e in un attimo fu sveglia, preoccupata nel trovarlo così teso, i pugni serrati e gli occhi neri brillanti e dilatati.

- Tranquilla, amore, va tutto bene! – cercò di rassicurarla.

- A vederti, non sembra proprio! – rispose preoccupata. – Sei sudato e teso e gli occhi ti brillano come se avessi la febbre alta.

Il mago le sorrise, rincuorante, ma Crystal sembrava profondamente triste per lui:

- Mi dispiace tanto, Severus: non è giusto che tu sia condannato a soffrire così! – sospirò. – Non so cosa darei perché tu potessi essere finalmente tranquillo… e felice, almeno un poco!

Severus le sorrise, rassegnato:

- So di aver ampiamente meritato ogni sofferenza: sto solo scontando le mie colpe, e non me ne lamento. E poi, – mormorò sereno. – ci sei tu a lenire le mie pene e a regalarmi una felicità che non ho mai neppure osato immaginare. – le sfiorò il viso con una soave carezza. - Ma tu, mia povera Crystal, proprio di me dovevi andare a innamorarti? E' questo che non è giusto, dolce amore mio!

Il volto pallido del mago si rabbuiò:

- Io, inoltre, non ho saputo mantenere tutte le promesse che ti ho fatto.

- Quali promesse non avresti rispettato? – chiese la maga, scettica. – Hai promesso di amarmi per sempre, e di proteggermi, e so che lo farai, dovesse anche costarti la vita!

Le labbra sottili di Severus si piegarono in un sorriso triste:

- Avevo promesso a me stesso d'insegnarti ad amare, liberando la bimba che avevi imprigionato dentro di te. E questo l'ho fatto. – sussurrò piano, ancora sfiorandole la guancia con la punta delle dita. – Ma mi ero anche ripromesso di non farti soffrire, mai! Ed è questa la promessa che, invece, ho già troppe volto infranto! - ammise in un soffio amaro.

Crystal rimase in silenzio a fissare il volto serio del mago e l'azzurro dei suoi occhi sembrò incupirsi per un attimo, ma poi sfolgorò di nuovo, perfettamente limpido:

- L'amore che hai saputo insegnarmi, Severus, l'amore che ogni giorno sai donarmi, l'amore che ho imparato a provare per te, - gli sorrise dolcemente, - valgono più di ogni inimmaginabile dolore e, se potessi tornare indietro, te lo giuro, rifarei di nuovo la scelta di amarti, ancora e per sempre!18

Severus la guardava, la sua Crystal, la sua incantevole donna, forte e coraggiosa, profondamente innamorata di lui, proprio di lui, che ancora non riusciva a credere di meritare tanto: l'aveva tenuta tra le braccia, l'aveva desiderata, ma, ancora, quella notte non l'aveva baciata.

Accostò le labbra al suo viso, alla sua bocca, sensualmente rossa, e la baciò, con l'intensità rispettosa di un desiderio mai sopito, esaltato da un amore profondo. La baciò a lungo, con delicata passione, le braccia che l'avvolgevano, vogliose eppure protettive, il corpo che la desiderava, dominato dalla volontà, sfiancato dalla terribile esperienza appena vissuta, eppure caparbiamente bramoso.

Sospirò. Non era quello il momento per l'amore fisico: il suo sciocco e ostinato corpo doveva attendere che entrambi riuscissero a dimenticare, almeno un poco, quello che era appena accaduto.

Ora, però, sapeva che avrebbe finalmente potuto dormire, forte del suo amore per lei, quasi protetto dall'intenso desiderio che provava.

Sentiva che Crystal stava di nuovo assopendosi tra le sue accoglienti braccia e si rese conto che anche lui poteva concedersi un breve riposo: non ci sarebbero stati altri incubi a insanguinare il suo sonno, ora avrebbe sognato un futuro felice con la donna che amava.

Strinse a sé la maga, sfiorandole ancora la fronte con labbra brucianti di desiderio, e chiuse gli occhi.

Fiducia

Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo.

Aveva dormito solo poche ore, ma era stato un sonno tranquillo e riposante, i ricordi della sera prima ricacciati in fondo, seppelliti e nascosti dentro di lui, ricoperti da un solido scudo di dolore che avrebbe impedito a Voldemort di aggirare le sue protezioni e scoprire i suoi tormentosi rimorsi.

Già, i suoi rimorsi, inseparabili compagni della sua esistenza.

Un lungo percorso di sofferenza che, come la Granger era riuscita a comprendere alla perfezione, Severus Piton aveva volontariamente intrapreso tanti anni prima, l'unica reale possibilità di rimarginare le profonde lacerazioni che, con le sue scellerate azioni, lui stesso aveva ripetutamente inflitto alla propria anima; l'unico doloroso percorso che ancora gli permetteva di proteggere la sua anima in quelle notti da incubo fra i Mangiamorte, quando di nuovo sangue innocente scorreva tra le sue mani che, ora, solo avrebbero voluto difendere, salvare, proteggere, curare.

Un sospiro amaro sfuggì dalle sue labbra sottili e strinse a sé Crystal, ormai vicina al risveglio, sfiorandole la fronte con un bacio leggero.

Probabilmente si sarebbe lamentata d'essere tutta indolenzita. Sorrise appena: nulla di strano se, in quelle poche ore di riposo, l'avesse inconsciamente stretta a sé ancor più del solito.

Lei avrebbe compreso, senza alcun bisogno di spiegazioni.

Era la sua compagna, fino in fondo, e le parole talvolta non erano neppure più necessarie.

Il peso dei silenzi aleggia

sull'amore che vive di emozione

e le parole diventano uccelli senza ali

destinati a precipitare

in nome del vero che ci avvolge.

Taci

e lascia che la vita gridi per noi. 19

Uno sguardo poteva essere più eloquente di mille parole, e una stretta, un lieve abbraccio, potevano portare in un istante la consolazione della comprensione che solo lunghi e complessi discorsi avrebbero potuto indurre.

Era sempre stato un uomo di poche parole, ma i suoi penetranti occhi neri sapevano leggere ed anche parlare, e lo stesso valeva per gli splendidi occhi azzurri della sua Crystal.

Finalmente quel cielo si aprì al suo adorante sguardo, raggi di sole a illuminare le sue tenebre, la speranza adagiata su quelle labbra rosse, appena dischiuse in un sorriso d'amore solo per lui.

Si chinò a baciarla, con gentile passione, sussurrandole il suo amore, mentre dalla bocca passava alla guancia e poi all'orecchio e al collo.

Un lieve brivido di piacere percorse la maga che si abbandonò tra le sue braccia mormorando:

- Spero che questa piacevole accoglienza significhi che, alla fine, anche tu sei riuscito a riposare, almeno un poco!

Severus si sollevò su un gomito e tornò a rimirarla, la mano che, con delicato ardore, seguiva il bordo della profonda scollatura della camicia da notte, le dita a insinuarsi appena sotto la sottile seta nera. Ricambiò il sorriso e sussurrò:

- Sei la migliore pozione soporifera che esista al mondo!

La maga scoppiò in una divertita risata cristallina:

- Detta così, non è che suoni molto lusinghiera nei miei confronti!

Severus sollevò appena un sopracciglio e increspò un poco le labbra, fingendosi crucciato, gli occhi neri che, però, scintillavano:

- Avanti! Hai capito benissimo! – L'avvinse forte a sé, con orgoglioso possesso. – E sai bene che il mio, invece, voleva essere un grande complimento. – aggiunse sorridendo imbarazzato, - Ma è evidente che non ho molta pratica nel campo delle buone maniere!

Crystal sorrise, deliziata dall'imbarazzo che il mago non si vergognava a mostrarle chiaramente, le labbra sottili atteggiate in quel sorriso che lei tanto amava.

- Puoi sempre passare ad altri campi, - sussurrò maliziosamente provocatoria, - dove ti senti molto più a tuo agio…

Severus la zittì con un lungo bacio, pieno di passione e desiderio, le mani che cercavano i seni della maga, insinuandosi sotto la seta leggera per carezzarli e stringerli tra le dita vogliose.

Poi sospirò, ritraendosi solo per un attimo da lei:

- Vorrei… sai benissimo cosa vorrei fare! - rispose in un roco sospiro, di nuovo avvicinandosi e premendo il bacino contro quello di Crystal. - Sembra proprio che il mio corpo non sappia fare altro che desiderarti, senza neppure provare a mentirti! – ammise rassegnato, ma il suo sorriso raccontava la felicità di poter finalmente lasciare libera la sua passionale natura, pur sapendo che il suo dovere, ancora, gli imponeva di dominare i propri istinti.

Si morse lievemente le labbra e represse un sospiro:

- Devi andare da Lupin per guidarlo all'appuntamento. – disse con voce controllata.

Crystal sospirò sonoramente, ma sapeva che era quello che doveva essere fatto: si augurò che rimanesse, poi, ancora un poco di tempo per loro due, di nuovo soli.

Crystal si era appena smaterializzata.

In attesa del suo ritorno insieme a Lupin, il mago si avvolse nel mantello con un ampio gesto, quasi teatrale, e rimase immobile, immerso in un cono oscuro di tormentosi pensieri, tirandosi addosso il sipario nero di se stesso20, finalmente deciso, dopo tante finzioni, a interpretare solo il _vero_ _Severus Piton_ nella gran recita che sempre aveva dovuto essere la sua vita negli ultimi venti anni.

Era orgoglioso della sua Crystal che, una volta di più, aveva dimostrato di essere perfettamente all'altezza della situazione. Senza che fosse necessario spiegarglielo, la maga aveva capito che l'incontro con Lupin doveva avvenire lontano dalla loro piccola casa nel bosco: per la sua protezione, Severus voleva che _nessuno_, neppure Lupin, conoscesse l'ubicazione di quel rifugio. Così Crystal gli aveva chiesto di mostrarle un altro luogo, quello dove il mago ogni volta si fermava a cambiarsi le vesti prima di recarsi da lei e dove poi sostava per farsi la lunga e amara doccia che annegava nel nulla il profumo di Crystal.

Ed era lì, vicino a quel capanno isolato, ben celato tra gli alberi, che ora Severus attendeva l'arrivo di Remus Lupin: il licantropo che tanti anni prima avrebbe potuto dilaniarlo tra le sue fauci a causa di quello scherzo intollerabile; il mago del quale era stato profondamente geloso, temendo che Crystal lo amasse o, forse, sperandolo, solo per la felicità stessa della maga; l'uomo al quale aveva cominciato a inviare la pozione Antilupo per permettergli di amare la donna che lui, Severus, pensava di non poter più rendere felice.

Un'impercettibile vibrazione nell'aria davanti a lui destò i suoi sensi allenati e, subito dopo, con millimetrica precisione, Crystal si materializzò con Lupin.

Il mago la teneva stretta per un braccio, facendosi scudo con il suo corpo, mentre le puntava la bacchetta alla gola, il gomito rigidamente piegato verso l'alto.

La reazione di Severus fu sorprendentemente veloce e la punta della sua bacchetta scattò sicura, infilandosi sotto a quella dell'altro mago, attraverso il piccolo triangolo disegnato dal braccio ripiegato di Lupin che minacciava la sua Crystal, fino a premergli contro il lato del collo che, vulnerabile, spuntava dietro al capo della maga.

- Lasciala! – intimò minaccioso, spingendo con decisione la bacchetta. – Lasciala! – ripeté sibilando, mentre una folata di scintille sfrigolò sulla pelle di Lupin, che rimase immobile.

- No Severus! – urlò Crystal, intuendo i suoi timori. - Va tutto bene!

Il mago ritrasse solo un poco il braccio teso, riluttante, la punta della bacchetta sempre minacciosamente vicina al rivale.

- Remus non vuole farmi del male! – lo rassicurò la maga.

Severus digrignò i denti in un ringhio sommesso e, a fatica, s'impose di abbassare la bacchetta:

- Libera la mia donna, Lupin! - ordinò di nuovo, gelidamente sinistro. – Ora!

Remus allentò la presa sulla maga, a sua volta abbassando la bacchetta: fulmineo, Severus allungò il braccio e trasse Crystal a sé, stringendola forte, in un sospiro di angosciato sollievo, la mano sempre salda sull'impugnatura della bacchetta.

Gli occhi di Lupin mostrarono chiaramente tutto il suo stupore.

Certo non avrebbe mai immaginato di vedere Piton così passionalmente coinvolto, fino all'incredibile punto di faticare a controllare il proprio potenziale magico: quelle scintille sfuggite dalla bacchetta gli avevano bruciacchiato la pelle ma, soprattutto, gli avevano rivelato il totale coinvolgimento emotivo del mago che, invece, in precedenza aveva sempre mostrato solo una gelida indifferenza, o, al massimo, una sottile ostilità verso di lui.

- Pensavi non sapessi amare, Lupin? – sibilò con amaro sarcasmo, il mento sollevato con aria di sfida. - Che fossi veramente un gelido essere incapace di provare emozioni? – chiese ancora, il sopracciglio ostilmente arcuato.

Poi la sua espressione si addolcì per un istante: con le labbra sfiorò leggero la tempia di Crystal, gli occhi che brillavano, neri cristalli ardenti d'amore, eppure attenti a non lasciarsi sfuggire neppure il minimo movimento dell'altro, la bacchetta sempre pronta a scattare fulminea a difesa della sua donna.

Remus rimase immobile, quasi incredulo, la bacchetta ormai rivolta verso il basso: già era stato difficile immaginare, e soprattutto accettare, l'idea che Piton potesse essere innamorato di Crystal, ma vedere l'amore bruciare con tale intensità in quegli occhi, solitamente gelidi, era una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Ma ciò che lo aveva colto del tutto impreparato, era stato il lampo di paura che gli aveva intuito nello sguardo quando si era materializzato tenendo Crystal sotto la minaccia della propria bacchetta.

Solo per una frazione di secondo, poi quel terrore si era tramutato in gelida e pericolosa ira, ma Lupin aveva fatto in tempo a riconoscerlo: l'aveva già visto negli occhi di Piton, tanti anni prima, in una notte di luna piena, in fondo alla stretta galleria che portava alla Stamberga Strillante.

Severus annuì, lentamente, con il suo solito tono controllato:

- Sì, anch'io ho paura, ma non più per me, _ora_. – specificò, calcando l'accento sull'ultima parola, come se avesse intuito i pensieri dell'altro. – E la paura è un'emozione, Lupin, proprio come l'amore, - un sospiro sfuggì incontrollato dalle labbra sottili del mago, - o come l'indicibile sofferenza e la disperazione per essere costretto a uccidere un amico. – concluse in un angosciato sussurro.

Lupin non aveva mai ascoltato quell'intonazione così intensa, e allo stesso tempo straziante, nella voce di Piton, di solito sempre fredda e indifferente.

- Non le avrei mai fatto del male. – mormorò sincero. – Ero sicuro che tu l'amassi, fin dalla prima volta che mi hai inviato la pozione Antilupo. L'ho detto anche a…

Lo sguardo che Piton gli lanciò fu sufficiente a zittirlo:

- Nelle mie lettere non ti avevo certo autorizzato a raccontarlo ai quattro venti! – sibilò minaccioso.

- Moody non voleva…

Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra: nello sguardo furiosamente nero di Piton era passato ancora un lampo di paura.

- L'Oscuro Signore non sa nulla di Crystal e meno ancora del nostro amore. – sibilò rapido. – E deve continuare a non sospettare nulla. – aggiunse piano, la voce che saliva d'intensità, cupa e decisa, avvicinandosi torvo.

Sul viso di Lupin prima passò lo stupore, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra dischiuse, immediatamente sostituito da una risentita collera. Chiuse di scatto la bocca e si ritrasse, sollevando di nuovo la bacchetta in un rapido gesto di difesa. Ormai era evidente che Crystal lo aveva sempre ingannato, facendogli credere d'essere stata a diretto contatto con i Mangiamorte, d'essere lei che forniva le informazioni. Invece, era sempre e solo stato Piton l'unica fonte di ogni soffiata, l'unico artefice della trappola in cui, ora, era caduto come un idiota.

- Alla fine, allora, Malocchio ha sempre avuto ragione! E' tutto un inganno, - gridò Lupin, furente, puntando la bacchetta contro di loro, - ed io sono stato così imbecille da abboccare di mia volontà alla tua esca!

Con un gesto istintivo, la bacchetta già levata, Piton spinse con decisione Crystal dietro di sé, mentre la maga urlava, trattenuta con fermezza dalle protettive braccia del mago:

- No! Non è così, Remus! – l'urgenza d'essere creduta nella voce, che si era fatta acuta. – Severus mi ama troppo per permettere che Voldemort anche solo si avvicini a me. Non ha mai permesso che io…

- L'Oscuro Signore _non deve sapere di Crystal, _- ringhiò Piton, interrompendola, - _mai! _Giura che non le farai del male, - il mago esitò un attimo, indeciso, troppo teso e preoccupato per la sicurezza della sua donna per cedere subito, attento a valutare con cautela ogni segnale proveniente dall'altro, - ed io getterò a terra la mia bacchetta, ponendomi alla tua mercé.

- Lupin non mi farà del male, Severus. – affermò Crystal con sicurezza.

Il mago la guardò di sottecchi, ansante, senza mai perdere d'occhio l'altro, le tenebre del suo sguardo perse nel cielo sicuro della maga. Infine sospirò e si voltò verso Lupin, abbassando la bacchetta:

- Crystal è tutto per me. La mia vita, il mio futuro, la mia speranza. – sussurrò accorato. – Ma lei ha fiducia in te, – diede un lungo sospiro, mordendosi le labbra, - e anch'io devo, _voglio, _avere fiducia in te, _Remus_.

Con un gesto lento e grave, Severus lanciò piano la sua bacchetta fra i piedi di Lupin, quindi strinse i pugni spingendo Crystal ancora più dietro di sé, imponendosi di credere in tutto ciò che, di positivo, la maga gli aveva riferito su Lupin.

Era pronto a morire, per lei, senza alcuna esitazione: l'unica cosa importante era che Crystal fosse salva. Sempre.

Sentì le braccia di Crystal avvolgerlo e il corpo della maga che premeva contro il suo, da dietro.

- Abbi fiducia in Remus, ti prego. – gli sussurrò piano, all'orecchio.

Severus rimase fermo, rigidamente immobile, inerme davanti all'altro, i pugni stretti e le labbra serrate, fermamente credendo in Crystal e nel proprio amore per lei.

Lupin osservava la scena, sempre più incredulo: Piton, il gelido assassino di Silente, si era volontariamente sottoposto alla sua misericordia solo per amore della propria donna, riponendo in lei una sconfinata fiducia.

Quello non era certo il mago che conosceva da quando aveva undici anni, lo strano ragazzino che era arrivato a Hogwarts conoscendo più incantesimi oscuri dei ragazzi degli ultimi anni: quello era un uomo nuovo, completamente diverso, totalmente sconosciuto!

Quello poteva veramente essere il mago che gli aveva inviato l'incredibile Patronus, la Fenice, che un tempo aveva identificato Albus Silente! Sembrava un'assurda follia, ma quello stesso simbolo di vita, che eternamente si reiterava, individuava ora proprio colui che aveva causato la morte del Preside e che, pertanto, tutti reputavano essere un traditore e assassino.

E Crystal, una donna che Remus aveva imparato a stimare e rispettare, era profondamente innamorata di Severus Piton e credeva in lui, totalmente!

Gli sembrava di essere pazzo, se solo non fosse stato per quella bacchetta che vibrava in mezzo ai suoi piedi.

Ebbe la percezione, assolutamente certa, che Piton avrebbe potuto, se solo lo avesse voluto e senza alcuna difficoltà, richiamare a sé la propria bacchetta con un incantesimo a mani nude.

Piton, invece, lo guardava, immobile e volutamente inerme, attendendo la sua reazione, deciso a basarsi sulla fiducia che Crystal gli aveva trasmesso.

La bacchetta del mago smise di vibrare proprio nello stesso istante in cui Remus notò che Crystal gli aveva stretto la mano e lui, sospirando, si era evidentemente imposto di rilassarsi, rilasciando i pugni, ma sempre proteggendola dietro di sé.

- Voglio bene a Crystal, - sussurrò Remus, abbassando la bacchetta, - e non le farei mai del male!

Gli occhi neri di Piton lo scrutarono, attendendo un verdetto d'una importanza che lo stesso involontario giudice non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

- E voglio credere anche a te, Severus, - sussurrò infine Lupin, - e a tutto ciò che Crystal mi ha detto. Altrimenti, non sarei mai venuto fin qui.

Remus deglutì, ricacciando indietro ogni paura e fece per chinarsi a raccogliere la bacchetta dell'altro:

- Riprendi la tua…

La piccola asta di legno nero sfrecciò veloce, sollevandosi da terra, finendo rapida tra le mani del suo proprietario.

Lupin lo fissò, molto meno stupito di quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo un'ora prima: in fin dei conti, aveva perfettamente previsto quella possibilità e, proprio il fatto che Piton non ne avesse usufruito, prima, deponeva solo a suo completo favore.

Il mago bruno aveva riposto la propria bacchetta nel mantello con gesti tranquilli e aveva permesso a Crystal di affiancarsi a lui, stringendola ora vicino a sé: l'amore nei suoi occhi neri brillava evidente, orgogliosamente sicuro, l'arma che Remus aveva inteso restituirgli già rinfoderata e del tutto inoffensiva. Era chiaro che Piton non aveva alcuna intenzione di fargli del male: l'unica cosa di cui il mago voleva essere certo era che non fosse fatto del male alla sua amata Crystal.

- Guardami negli occhi, Lupin! – esclamò Piton.

Remus obbedì: in un attimo si trovò, senza neppure volerlo, risucchiato nella mente dell'altro. Immagini senza senso scorsero davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati: Crystal era a terra, ferita a morte in uno scontro fra loro che nessuno dei due maghi avrebbe mai realmente voluto.

- Nooo! – gridò Lupin chiudendo gli occhi e uscendo con uno sforzo dalla mente dell'altro.

Piton sorrise freddamente, stringendo a sé la sua Crystal, avvolta stretta tra le sue braccia protettive, salva.

Non c'era bisogno d'altre spiegazioni: Piton gli aveva lucidamente mostrato, con quella unica e falsa immagine, com'era capace di mentire. Remus annaspò:

- E' così che, - lo guardò fisso negli occhi, ora solo gelidi tunnel di buio infinito, - sai mentire a Voldemort?

Piton annuì con un secco cenno del capo.

Lupin rimase a osservarlo, ansante.

- Come diavolo fai? – mormorò infine, sconcertato.

- Lunghi anni di odioso allenamento, Lupin, passati a rinnegare la mia umanità, seppellendola sotto una sgradevole maschera di gelida indifferenza, grazie anche all'ossessiva sorveglianza di Albus, - spiegò Piton con distaccata freddezza, - solo per imparare a ingannare il Signore dell'Oscurità, che ancora crede, stoltamente, d'essere sempre il mio indiscusso padrone.

Gli occhi neri di Piton sfavillarono, pieni d'indomito orgoglio, le labbra sottili piegate in uno sprezzante sorriso.

Remus lo osservò, con incredulità e ammirazione al tempo stesso. Piton gli aveva appena dimostrato che sapeva mentire, con totale freddo controllo, proprio su Crystal, che, in modo del tutto evidente, era invece la persona per lui più importante al mondo. In quel modo inequivocabile Piton gli aveva pienamente dimostrato che sapeva farsi gioco anche di Voldemort.

Con totale sicurezza e senza il minimo timore.

- Spero che tu abbia gradito i miglioramenti che ho apportato alla Pozione Antilupo.- sussurrò Piton, con voce roca e soffocata, - per essere certo che tu la assumessi, quando credevo che Crystal passasse le sue notti con te!

Un sorriso colmo di stupore attraversò per un istante il volto di Remus: era mai stato veramente possibile che Piton fosse stato geloso di lui? Non aveva certo idea di quanto si fosse sbagliato: Crystal era indubbiamente una bella donna, ma lui amava solo e soltanto la sua Dora!

All'improvviso, il mago davanti a lui sembrò crollare, cedendo di schianto alla realtà che, ogni giorno, invadeva i suoi occhi neri.

- Non ce la faccio più! – si arrese infine Piton, disperato, - Non riesco più ad assistere indifferente e impotente a morte e distruzione!

Un'angosciata disperazione devastava il volto pallido e scavato del mago bruno.

- Moody continua a non fidarsi di Crystal, - mormorò, - così non interviene con la dovuta prontezza.

Le terribili immagini di ciò che era accaduto la sera precedente invasero di colpo la mente di Lupin, con tutta la loro crudele e vivida atrocità.

Il mago gridò, scacciando quelle visioni dai suoi pensieri, ma Piton troneggiava sopra di lui, odiosamente assillante, a riflettere ancora, insistente, lo stesso angoscioso delirio, le sue parole, cupe, a inchiodargli la mente:

- Sono queste le mie notti, Lupin, i miei dannati incubi, tragicamente vivi!

Remus ancora si ritrasse, rifiutando quelle immagini, rinnegandole con ostinazione.

- Le torture cui non posso porre rimedio, Lupin, - mormorò Piton con voce straziata, - le povere vite che non posso salvare, ma sono obbligato a distruggere, nell'attesa di un aiuto che non giunge mai! – aggiunse angosciato.

- Non è facile crederti, Severus, dopo quello che hai fatto, cerca di capire! – si difese Remus.

- Spiegalo a loro, Lupin, loro che soffrono, e muoiono, davanti alla mia totale impossibilità di aiutarli, da solo. – Piton serrò gli occhi e sospirò, quasi abbattuto e vinto, mentre Crystal si stringeva a lui, intrecciando le dita con le sue. – Tu non puoi capire, Remus, la mia disperazione, e l'impotenza!

- So cosa provi. – rispose Lupin con voce cupa e tesa, torcendosi le mani. – L'anno scorso ho vissuto per mesi tra i Lupi Mannari, con l'orrore della bestia che si risvegliava dentro di me e il terrore, il mattino dopo, di guardarmi allo specchio e scoprire il sangue sulla mia bocca.

Severus lo fissò per un lungo istante, torvo, poi rispose, gelidamente tagliente:

- Io, ormai, il coraggio di guardarmi allo specchio non l'ho più da mesi: vedrei solo un assassino.

- Oh Severus, amore! – esclamò Crystal stringendolo forte. – Non lo sei, non sei un assassino!

Il mago ricambiò la stretta e nascose il viso tra i suoi capelli, asciugando la lacrima che non avrebbe mai rivelato all'altro.

Lupin si avvicinò, gli pose una mano sulla spalla e mormorò, affranto:

- Difficile dire cosa è peggio: se la tua forzata impotenza, o il mio atroce rimorso.

Piton si raddrizzò di colpo, pericolosi bagliori negli occhi neri:

- Una notte, una sola notte al mese, per pochi mesi, Remus. E ora la mia pozione che ti permette di passeggiare sotto la luna con tua moglie. – sibilò crudele. – Per me otto mesi, in tutti i loro dannati giorni e maledette notti. E se pure è per pietà che uccido, - continuò guardandosi le mani, la voce leggermente stridula, - è sempre sangue innocente sulle mie mani. Sono solo, in questo orrore disumano, e non ce la faccio più - sospirò amaramente, - a restare fermo a guardare la morte che recide il filo della vita in modo sempre più atroce e spietato.

Severus serrò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, stretti, come se potesse smettere di vedere, come se non guardare potesse cancellare la realtà.

Infine si lasciò sfuggire un flebile sussurro affranto, gli occhi colmi di dolore:

- Non ce la faccio più a _essere io_, la Morte, per loro, Remus. Troppi rimorsi pesano sulla mia coscienza, troppo gravoso il carico per un solo uomo.

Lupin, molto pallido e profondamente turbato, strinse più forte la mano sulla sua spalla:

- Non sei più solo, Severus, ora anch'io sono con te. – mormorò con voce roca e soffocata. – Perdonami per non aver voluto credere alle parole di Crystal che fornivano ogni spiegazione all'inaccettabile gesto che hai compiuto. – Diede un profondo sospiro scrollando il capo. – Perdonami per averci messo così tanto tempo a capire e ad accettare la verità.

Piton sollevò il volto, pallido e teso, tenebre fitte di dolore nei suoi occhi neri, a incontrare la luce di comprensione che brillava nelle tristi iridi grigie dell'altro mago.

Crystal, ancora, gli stringeva la mano, presenza silenziosa ma tangibile su cui contare.

- E non hai domande da fare? – chiese Piton, cercando di riportare nella propria voce un'improbabile freddezza.

- Gli volevi bene. – sussurrò piano Lupin, a fatica, affermando una verità ormai indiscussa. – Come… come ci sei riuscito?

Severus sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per un lungo momento.

Poi li riaprì, fissandoli in quelli di Remus, e strinse i pugni:

- Albus credeva in me. Albus voleva che lo facessi. Albus riteneva che io avessi la forza necessaria per farlo.

La voce di Piton suonava roca e spezzata, come quella di un disco rotto che, forzatamente, doveva continuare a suonare. Si morse crudelmente le labbra, a sangue, prima che Crystal potesse impedirglielo.

- Ed io l'ho fatto. – gemette il mago a denti stretti. – Perché gli volevo bene, perché lui…

Severus si ripiegò su se stesso, accolto dalle braccia di Crystal, senza terminare la frase, senza aggiungere che Silente era stato un padre per lui, quello che non aveva mai avuto, quello che gli aveva insegnato ciò che era giusto fare, _non facile_, ma giusto.

E lui lo aveva fatto, aveva compiuto il suo dovere, mentre sentiva il cuore incrinarsi e l'anima lacerarsi: perché era quello che doveva fare, ciò che era giusto fare, quello che Albus si aspettava da lui.

Pur sapendo che, dopo quell'orribile gesto, sarebbe sprofondato all'inferno, in totale solitudine, per un'atroce dannazione.

Ma Albus glielo aveva fatto promettere, e lui non poteva deluderlo.

Sapeva di non averlo deluso.

L'aveva compreso, con assoluta certezza, quando il suo Patronus era cambiato assumendo le sembianze di quello di Silente. Cercò la bacchetta nel mantello, con frenesia, e quasi gridò:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

L'argentea Fenice si librò con energia nell'aria, intensamente luminosa, sostenuta dal suo pensiero felice, dall'amore della sua Crystal che sempre sapeva infondergli speranza.

Volava sopra di loro e sorrideva, con lo stesso sorriso azzurro e sereno di Silente.

Lupin se n'era andato con la promessa che le cose sarebbero cambiate e che l'Ordine, ora, sarebbe immediatamente intervenuto ogni volta che il Patronus di Piton lo avesse contattato per fornire preziose informazioni.

Severus strinse a sé Crystal, forte, e si smaterializzò tornando nella loro casa nel bosco.

Fu un abbraccio interminabile, ossessivo, che quasi non le permetteva di respirare; una stretta che voleva difenderla da ogni male del mondo e che intendeva sottrarla a ogni pericolo.

Per la maga fu facile comprendere che quell'abbraccio insistente esprimeva solo il rinnovato bisogno di Severus di proteggerla, ora che qualcuno conosceva in modo certo l'esistenza del loro amore.

Non riusciva a credere, però, che il mago ancora non si fidasse di Lupin, così lo esortò:

- Non devi dubitare di Remus: sono certa che non ci tradirà mai!

Severus allentò un poco il suo abbraccio e la guardò negli occhi, scotendo mestamente il capo:

- Mi fido di Lupin: sono assolutamente certo che preferirebbe morire, pur di non rivelare il nostro segreto, - sospirò con amarezza, - ma l'Oscuro sa fin troppo bene come far parlare i prigionieri.

Il mago rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, il volto che si faceva più cupo:

- Non vorrei trovarmi nella tremenda situazione di doverlo uccidere, per evitare che parli…

Crystal lo guardò, spaventata, quindi gli afferrò le mani, un muto interrogativo negli occhi, cielo fosco nel quale la speranza si dibatteva incerta.

- Sono io che, quasi sempre, godo del ripugnante privilegio d'assistere all'interrogatorio dei prigionieri, con l'ausilio delle mie pozioni.

Crystal spalancò gli occhi, inorridita:

- Ma è orribile!

- Sì, lo è! – rispose secco il mago.

- Perché proprio tu?

- Perché è l'unico modo che ho per aiutarli a non rivelare le loro informazioni. – sospirò, le labbra curvate in una piega amara.

- Uccidendoli? – chiese Crystal, sempre più agghiacciata.

- Se non posso fare altro… - mormorò il mago a denti stretti. – Del resto, in questo modo almeno posso sottrarmi al ricercato piacere che i Mangiamorte traggono nel torturarli, - aggiunse con crudo sarcasmo, - poiché le mie pozioni possono raggiungere il risultato in modo più efficiente.

Ancora la maga lo guardò, mille domande negli occhi, cielo sempre più plumbeo.

- Talvolta è l'unico modo in cui posso realmente aiutarli, risparmiando loro una sorte peggiore, - sospirò rassegnato, il dolore negli occhi neri, - quando so che l'Ordine non interverrà ed io rimango il loro unico, impotente sostegno.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, quasi volesse sfuggire ai suoi tremendi ricordi, e mormorò:

- Quando ancora spero di poter trovare una soluzione, quando non ci sono Mangiamorte che controllano il mio operato, allora somministro una pozione che lenisce il dolore, li rafforza e li aiuta a sopportarlo meglio. Quando si rendono conto che li sto soccorrendo, lo stupore si sostituisce all'odio e al disprezzo che, fino a pochi istanti prima, bruciava negli occhi di chi mi conosceva e, quindi, mi riteneva un viscido traditore.

Il mago diede un lungo sospiro, gli occhi sempre chiusi.

- Poi c'è la pozione che confonde le loro parole: gliela somministro quando mi rendo conto che sono sul punto di cedere e rivelare ogni informazione. Sono così stupiti di quello che accade: nella loro mente i concetti sono chiari, ma poi escono dalle loro labbra in modo del tutto contorto e incomprensibile.

Una piega amara si formò ancora sulle labbra sottili di Severus, come una ferita sul suo volto pallido e addolorato:

- Me la prendo con i Mangiamorte, insultandoli e gridando loro che, come il solito, hanno ecceduto con inutili Cruciatus rovinando il cervello dei prigionieri che, ora, sono diventati completamente inservibili. Ma non è così, e quelle povere vittime lo sanno bene, anche se qualcuna di loro è certo arrivata a dubitare d'essere realmente impazzita.

Il mago diede un ultimo pesante sospiro e riaprì infine gli occhi, pozzi neri gonfi d'angosciato strazio:

- Ma spesso, troppo spesso, quando so di non avere alcuna possibilità di salvarli, posso solo ricorrere alle gocce di morte delle mie pozioni, che simulano infarto o soffocamento o altro. – Severus strinse i denti e s'impose di continuare, con voce sempre più tesa e cupa, in un accorato sussurro di morte. - Oppure usare la lama affilata del mio pugnale e rubare loro la voce e la vita, fingendo di volermi solo divertire, proprio come tutte le altre bestie, – la voce del mago s'incrinò, - mentre ancora sangue innocente scorre sulle mie mani.

Crystal lo strinse in un abbraccio comprensivo, che voleva condividere tutta la devastante disperazione di Severus davanti all'impossibilità di aiutare quegli uomini.

- A volte sono loro stessi a chiedermelo, a implorarmi di far cessare le loro sofferenze, a scongiurarmi d'impedir loro di tradire l'Ordine, quando finalmente capiscono da che parte sono realmente schierato, oltre ogni ingannevole apparenza. – mormorò scotendo il capo. - E' successo anche con Kingsley: aveva gli occhi appannati dal dolore del supplizio che gli avevano lungamente inflitto per indurlo a parlare ed io sono arrivato troppo tardi, solo per alleviare in minima parte il suo strazio. Ma lui ha capito subito e mi ha pregato: _"Severus… ti prego…"_ L'ho fissato, sconvolto, ma lui ha aggiunto, in un fievole sussurro _"Uccidimi, ti prego, come hai fatto con Silente…"_, interrotto da un fiotto di sangue dalla bocca, _"ora ho finalmente capito tutto…"_. Mi ha sorriso, debolmente, _"Severus, ti prego…"_

Il mago rabbrividì e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato, quindi abbassò il capo, i lunghi capelli neri a coprirgli il volto pallido, dove una lacrima scendeva lenta e greve lungo la guancia.

- Ti amo, Severus, mio povero, disperato amore! – sussurrò Crystal, ancora stringendolo a sé.

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, delicatamente, a scoprirgli il viso per baciare quella lacrima che ardeva d'angosciato dolore e di desolato rimorso. Gli fece sollevare il capo, le dita ancora fra i capelli per liberargli la fronte e guardarlo nei disperati occhi neri:

- Finirà, tutto questo orrore finirà, un giorno: devi credermi Severus, devi riuscire ancora a sperare e a lottare, con tutte le tue forze!

Il mago si abbandonò tra le braccia di Crystal, lasciando che le sue dolci parole, e le sue carezze, lenissero almeno un poco la sua pena e, di nuovo, facessero germogliare la speranza.

E chiuse gli occhi.

_Lascia che la tua mano ravvii_

_i miei capelli._

_Guardami negli occhi._

_Lì scorre un ruscello _

_presso l'ardore _

_delle mie grida soffocate._

_Lascia che la tua mano riposi_

_sulla mia fronte._

_I tuoi occhi sorridono_

_nell'inquietudine_

_dei miei occhi ora_

_tuoi per un momento._

_Ah, non dimenticare _

_di far sì che quel gesto_

_sia da me sentito,_

_lieve come il pensarlo,_

_e così come_

_può essere la speranza._

_Lascia che la tua mano sfiori_

_i miei capelli_

_per un solo momento._

_Ho la sensazione di essermi addormentato,_

_ma non posso sopportare_

_di sentirmi sorridere._

_Tutto è fallito._

_Tutte le speranze sono morte,_

_tutte le gioie sono brevi._

_Ah, lascia che la tua mano,_

_come timorosa_

_di sentirsi triste,_

_mi dia conforto!_

_Non importa se_

_nessuno comprende._

_Ah, posa la tua mano_

_sulla mia fronte._

_Ciò che la vita è ora_

_è così poco_

_che il dolore sembra fragile_

_e il pensiero una palude._

_Tira indietro i miei capelli_

_dal dolore della mia fronte._

_Lì corre un sentiero_

_di luce attraverso_

_la mia mente oppressa.__21_

1 Guillome Apollinaire – Tratto da "Poesie a Lou": XI – La cincia.

2 Vedi capitolo 12 – Veleno d'amore, di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo".

3 Earendil

4 Vedi ancora il capitolo 12 – Veleno d'amore, di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo".

5 Vedi capitolo 8 – Natale a casa Malfoy da "Luci e ombre del Cristallo".

6 George Byron – "Ella splendida Incede".

7 Vedi Cap. 24 – Il suo destino - tratto da "Luci e ombre del cristallo".

8 Earendil

9 Queste spiegazioni sono date proprio da Hermione nel 7° libro.

10 Earendil

11 Earendil

12 Earendil

13 Vedi "Luci e ombre del cristallo", Cap. 18 - Sono un mostro.

14 Sempre il Cap. 18 – Sono un mostro, di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo"

15 Pablo Neruda. Dalla raccolta "Todo el amor": Sei tutta spume…

16 Earendil

17 Pablo Neruda. Tratto da "Todo el amor": Empiti di me.

18 Lo so, probabilmente sto solo diventando monotona, ma questo "per sempre" è tutto e solo dedicato alla felicità di Severus, per restituirgli ciò che JKR non ha mai voluto dargli, neppure per un attimo, nella sua vita. Perdonatemi ma, in fondo, anche questa è una forma d'amore e, dopo aver fatto tanto soffrire Severus nelle due precedenti storie (e anche in questa avrà ancora da soffrire, povero caro, ma Crystal sarà al suo fianco) è giusto (e lo desidero immensamente) renderlo felice.

19 Earendil

20 L'ispirazione di questa frase, che in alcuni punti è quasi una trascrizione letterale, viene da un articolo di stampo pubblicitario sul "Tabarro", pubblicato il 2-3-01 su "Avvenire" a firma di Roberto Beretta.

21 Fernando Pessoa – Dalla raccolta "Il giardino del delirio", tratto da "L'Inconnue".

58


	4. Parte 4 cap da 15 a 19

!

- E' così Alastor: l'informazione è vera e incredibilmente importante. – insistette ancora Lupin.

- No, è solo una trappola di quel traditore di Piton. – ringhiò Moody, l'occhio magico che vorticava incontrollato. – Vigilanza costane, Lupin, ricordatelo!

- Abbiamo già parlato a lungo di Piton e ti ho spiegato bene il mio punto di vista: io sono fermamente convinto che sia ancora dalla nostra parte. – ribatté Lupin. - E ora abbiamo l'opportunità per verificare in modo definitivo se ho ragione.

- Abbiamo l'opportunità di morire tutti quanti, vorrai dire! – Il vecchio mago gli zoppicò vicino puntandogli un dito verso il petto. – E tu ci avrai servito loro su un piatto d'argento.

- Ragiona, Alastor, come può essere una trappola? Ha detto che domani notte i Mangiamorte assaliranno in contemporanea tutti i nascondigli in cui ci rifugiamo. – spiegò Lupin, quieto. - Non ci ha indicato un posto alternativo in cui ammassarci tutti quanti come vittime da macello!

- Forse pensa che io sia così imbecille da far nascondere tutti i miei uomini nella vecchia sede dell'Ordine! – grugnì Moody.

- Traditore o meno, Piton non è stupido: sa bene che non usiamo più la casa di Sirius!

- Certo! Perché lui sa perfettamente dov'è e come entrarci. - sogghignò il nuovo capo dell'Ordine, premendo il dito sul petto dell'altro. - Lo ricordi questo, vero, Remus?

- Però, dopo otto mesi dalla morte di Albus, sappiamo con certezza che nessun Mangiamorte è mai penetrato in quella casa. - sospirò Remus. – Mi piacerebbe sapere come ha fatto a mantenere il segreto.

- Molto facile: Piton non ha per niente mantenuto il segreto e ora aspettano che cadiamo nella loro ben architettata trappola. – gli soffiò in faccia Moody.

- Non è stato Piton che ha suggerito Grimmauld Place: ti ho già detto che l'idea è mia.

Il vecchio Auror lo squadrò con il suo roteante occhio magico e sentenziò:

- E' un'idea idiota! Così com'è idiota abbandonare i nostri rifugi ben protetti, ormai da tempo, da consolidati incantesimi e cercare un ripiego raffazzonato all'ultimo momento: non ti rendi conto che in questo modo sta cercando di farci uscire allo scoperto?

Lupin impallidì e arretrò un poco, così Moody rincarò la dose:

- Voldemort non ha scoperto dove ci nascondiamo, ma gliene daremo l'opportunità se abbandoniamo i nostri ripari: sospettiamo da tempo che possa individuare le nostre Tracce magiche se rimaniamo a lungo vicini in un certo numero e questo è proprio quello che Piton vuole indurci a fare.

- No, non è così! – esclamò Lupin, smettendo di arretrare. – Io mi fido di Severus!

Per un attimo Moody ammutolì, incredulo, poi ringhiò, rabbioso:

- L'ultimo che ha detto una tale stronzata è volato giù da una torre!

Lupin non batté ciglio:

- Ti ho detto già detto che…

- Sì, me l'hai detto fin troppe volte, ma sei un ingenuo! – lo interruppe bruscamente il vecchio Auror. – Così come Albus era un inguaribile testardo! Se mi avesse dato retta, ora sarebbe ancora vivo!

- No, sarebbe ugualmente morto a causa della maledizione della mano. – ribatté il giovane mago, sicuro.

L'occhio magico vorticò veloce, ma il suo proprietario questa volta rimase in silenzio per un momento, pensoso.

- Va bene, non posso escludere con certezza questa ipotesi. – ammise infine. – Questo, però, non fa di Piton un santo, ma solo un codardo, disposto a uccidere un amico per salvare la propria pelle. – Allargò quindi le labbra in un ghigno di vittoria. – E i vigliacchi hanno una particolare propensione a tradire chiunque, pur di salvare se stessi: ricorda Codaliscia!

- Severus non è un codardo, non ci ha tradito e non lo farà. – insistette Lupin, ostinato.

- E presto tu volerai già da una torre insieme con tutte le tue illusioni! – sentenziò Moody, spazientito.

- Non m'importa di quel che credi: avviserò tutti del pericolo.

- Non osare, dannato Licantropo! – ringhiò ancora il vecchio mago.

- Dirò loro che tu credi sia una trappola e gli ordini di non muoversi. – esclamò Lupin, - Ma dirò anche che io, invece, ci credo pienamente e li inviterò apertamente a disobbedirti.

- Avrai sulla coscienza tutti quelli che ti crederanno. – lo minacciò l'altro.

- Oppure sarai tu il responsabile della loro morte, Malocchio. Smettila di perdere tempo: abbiamo due giorni e una notte a disposizione per trovare dei nuovi rifugi sicuri. Questo non è "l'ultimo momento", questo non è raffazzonare un'alternativa alla bell'e meglio, questo non è essere con le spalle al muro! – Ora era Lupin che avanzava verso l'anziano mago. - Questa è solo un'informazione preziosa che può salvare la vita a tutti noi.

- Alastor!

La voce severa di Minerva McGranitt si era improvvisamente inserita: presi dalla loro discussione, i due maghi non si erano accorti del suo arrivo. La fissarono come due scolaretti indisciplinati, colti in flagrante dall'insegnante.

- Sai che in parte la penso come te, su Piton. Però, non credo che sia realmente un traditore, - la vecchia maga sospirò dolorosamente, - ma solo un codardo che ha ucciso un amico per salvare la propria pelle e ora si trova "forzatamente" dall'altra parte. – Il successivo sospiro fu molto più lungo del primo. – Ma, forse, proprio perché si sente in colpa, questa sua informazione potrebbe essere molto preziosa per noi.

- Minerva! Non puoi essere anche tu così ingenua: stiamo parlando di Voldemort! – esclamò Moody. – Credi veramente che un vigliacco del calibro di Piton rischi di tradirlo solo per mettersi a posto con la coscienza? E' un assassino Minerva! Ha ucciso Albus!

La Professoressa McGranitt strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, ostinata, poi sbottò:

- Conosco Severus, da tanti anni, molto meglio di te. Non posso credere che…

S'interrupe di colpo e chiuse gli occhi, il dolore a distorcerle i lineamenti.

Di nuovo un lungo sospiro, poi riaprì gli occhi:

- Ha ragione Remus. Non possiamo rischiare di fare la fine del topo: dobbiamo lasciare i nostri nascondigli e cercarne di nuovi. Nonostante tutte le evidenti difficoltà. Ma se Severus… - la speranza brillò intensa negli occhi della vecchia insegnante, alimentata dalle parole di Lupin, una speranza che la maga non voleva abbandonare. – Io seguirò il consiglio di Remus, e, a mia volta, lo trasmetterò agli altri.

Lupin le sorrise, confortato dall'aiuto inaspettatamente ricevuto, ma precisò:

- L'importante è che nessuno, oltre a noi tre, sappia che l'informazione proviene da Severus: se è vera, ed io ne sono fermamente convinto, Voldemort non dovrà mai scoprire che è stato lui a fornircela!

Moody picchiò rabbiosamente la gamba di legno a terra e sibilò:

- Sciocchi sentimentali: siete proprio come Albus! E farete la sua stessa fine!

Invece, era stato Moody a sbagliarsi, totalmente.

L'informazione si rivelò corretta: due notti dopo i Mangiamorte assalirono tutti i rifugi dei membri dell'Ordine che, negli ultimi mesi, erano riusciti a scoprire. Ma, grazie a Piton, la più parte di loro era desolatamente vuota.

Moody, che si era rifiutato di cercare un nuovo nascondiglio, fu salvato dall'intervento di Remus che, con altri, pattugliava la zona.

Il clamoroso fallimento del piano che avrebbe dovuto comportare la distruzione dell'intero Ordine della Fenice, nell'arco di una sola notte, alimentò l'ira furente e malvagia di Voldemort, che flagellò a lungo e dolorosamente i suoi servi, senza alcuna eccezione.

Anche se apparentemente offerta, docile, alla profanazione di quegli occhi di rubino, la mente di Piton resistette indomita nonostante il lancinante strazio dell'ennesima _Cruciatus_, l'ardita ombra di un sorriso di sfida adagiata ironica sulle sue labbra sottili:

- Evidentemente c'è un traditore, mio Signore, tra i tuoi servi.

Troppi volti sospetti si sovrapponevano, nella sua mente, a confondere colui che credeva ancora d'essere il suo padrone.

Voldemort, infine, se n'era andato e l'aveva lasciato in ginocchio, tremante, ma certo non piegato, il sorriso della vittoria sul volto pallido: l'aveva ingannato, ancora, e, grazie a Lupin, questa volta era riuscito a salvare le preziose vite della grande maggioranza dei membri dell'Ordine.

L'attacco dei Mangiamorte, a lungo e minuziosamente studiato, era completamente fallito.

Severus sorrise: quella grande vittoria ben valeva una tremenda _Cruciatus_ dell'Oscuro.

Crystal, del resto, avrebbe presto saputo lenire il suo dolore. E ricompensarlo ampiamente.

Ancora sorrise: Crystal, la sua donna, la sua insostituibile compagna.

Era fra le sue braccia, finalmente.

Quel tremito odioso, ancora doloroso, a tormentargli le membra, ma il cielo azzurro dello sguardo di Crystal ravvivava la sua speranza. Inoltre, le informazioni della maga gli confermavano la schiacciante vittoria: solo due membri dell'Ordine erano periti in quell'attacco notturno. Tutti gli altri avevano fatto tesoro delle informazioni che aveva fornito, oppure erano stati protetti dagli altri che, vigili, avevano combattuto contro i Mangiamorte che non si attendevano alcuna reazione.

Sul terreno di lotta erano rimasti alcuni morti, ma non certo dell'Ordine, mentre altri Mangiamorte erano stati catturati.

Severus sorrise alla sua donna, orgoglioso: una volta tanto, i gravi rischi corsi e le sofferenze patite non erano stati inutili.

Crystal lo strinse a sé: le parole, fra loro, spesso erano ormai quasi inutili. Riusciva facilmente a comprendere i pensieri del mago: uno sguardo in quei profondi occhi neri e le sue emozioni erano parole nitide su un libro aperto. L'amore le aveva insegnato a decifrarle.

Sospirò:

- Ti amo, Severus!

Il mago ricambiò avvolgendola nel suo abbraccio, più appassionato che protettivo, in quel particolare frangente.

Le mani della maga presto lenirono il suo dolore e il suo magico massaggio seppe come sempre sedare il tremito dei suoi poveri muscoli, a lungo torturati. Il grande trionfo appena colto contro l'Oscuro gli regalò una forza che non sapeva di avere e la sua passione, dopo tanti giorni di lontananza, divenne incontenibile.

Con desiderio cercò le labbra di Crystal, dolce trofeo facilmente conquistato, per un bacio intenso, foriero di ben più ardenti piaceri.

Non c'era una lunga schiera di bottoncini da slacciare, in quell'alba piena di luce, solo l'esultanza di una vittoria da condividere fino in fondo con il suo uomo, le sue labbra brucianti sulla pelle improvvisamente nuda, le sue mani vogliose ad accarezzarle i seni, a stringerli, a strofinarle i capezzoli prima che la lingua, morbidamente umida, venisse a lenire così irruenti tocchi.

Le mani di Severus erano ovunque sul suo corpo, a stringerla, le sue dita a carezzarla, sfiorandole appena la pelle, per poi affondarvi golose, le labbra avide della loro parte, liquido fuoco sulla carne fremente: era la sua donna, voleva esserlo, fino in fondo, in ogni istante, sua, solo sua, per sempre, in quell'estasi intensa in cui il mago sapeva innalzarla, oltre ogni razionale percezione, la mente persa nel nulla, percorsa sola dal desiderio, acuto e violento, del corpo magro e nervoso di lui, guizzante e languido, instancabilmente devoto e dedito al suo piacere che sempre più cresceva fino a erompere impetuoso in quel grido, il suo nome, il suo amore, incanto ed ebbrezza, felicità infinita.

- Severus, amore!

Quegli occhi, nero cristallo sfolgorante, in cui perdersi per l'eternità, luce e tenebre, dolce piacere d'amore, le sorridevano, felicemente sereni nel volto pallido, i denti a mordere le labbra, come sempre, per regalarle ancora passione e voluttà, generosamente, appagato nel vederla godere, mentre affondava in lei, in profondità, ancora e ancora, prima lentamente e poi sempre più veloce, il fiato che mancava a entrambi mentre il cuore batteva sempre più forte, l'orgasmo di Crystal che esplodeva, di nuovo al culmine, i movimenti di Severus, reiterati e profondi, che la facevano impazzire, il suo nome ancora a rubarle il respiro:

- Severus, ti amo!

Era incredibile quanto a lungo il mago riuscisse a resistere a se stesso, a dominare il proprio corpo, mentre si dedicava a lei, la sua pelle di nuovo da scoprire, con le mani e con le labbra, centimetro per centimetro, con dolce e irruente passione, fino ad arrivare al suo volto, alla sua bocca, per un altro bacio tra dolci sussurri d'amore, velluto sulle sue labbra innamorate:

- Ti amo, Crystal!

E poi, instancabile, ancora affondò in lei, ardente fuoco nero negli occhi e nel corpo, vigorose e ripetute spinte di trattenuto desiderio.

Infine l'immobilità, denti stretti in un rantolo soffocato e un colpo di reni a invertire la posizione: Crystal era ora la dominante amazzone del suo corpo e lo cavalcava in un inebriante orgasmo, il mago a premerla giù, verso di sé, i loro bacini che s'incontravano in un'esultante danza di vittoria.

_Il tuo amore mia cara mi ha reso quasi infinito_

_Senza posa tu sfinisci il mio spirito e il mio cuore_

_E mi rendi debole come una donna_

_Poi come la sorgente riempie la fontana_

_Il tuo amore di nuovo mi riempie_

_Di tenero amore di ardore e di forza infinita.__1_

Severus, in quell'alba radiosa, non sembrava mai pago: le sue mani scorrevano sul corpo della maga, stringendola a sé per un altro appassionato bacio, per poi allontanarla di nuovo, solo per poterla rimirare, bellissimo sogno, vivo e reale davanti ai suoi occhi colmi d'impellente desiderio.

Ancora cercò i suoi seni e li strinse tra le dita, strofinandole i capezzoli turgidi per poi succhiarli goloso quando Crystal glieli offerse, recandoglieli fino alla bocca, bramato dono della sua donna.

Di colpo spinse nuovamente in alto il bacino, con decisione, strappandole ancora un inaspettato gemito di piacere e la maga inarcò la schiena, sollevandosi dal suo petto, di nuovo offrendosi al suo sguardo, vellutate tenebre lucenti di voluttà, le labbra dischiuse in un sorriso compiaciuto mentre rimirava Crystal che gemeva e godeva delle spinte del suo corpo, stretta fra le sue braccia, insieme con lui che, finalmente, si lasciò andare, in un lungo rantolo d'estasi troppo a lungo trattenuto, le dita che affondavano nella morbida carne dei fianchi per stringerla sempre più forte a sé, la sua incantevole donna, il sogno meraviglioso che era finalmente diventato felice realtà!

Minerva McGranitt abbassò la bacchetta e la candida benda terminò di avvolgersi lentamente attorno al polso Lupin: non era una ferita grave, ma era meglio evitare ogni complicazione.

Si girò lievemente, osservandosi intorno: erano in un angolo appartato e nessuno avrebbe potuto udire la loro conversazione.

La vecchia maga era molto contenta per lo scampato pericolo da parte di tanti amici e lo aveva chiaramente dimostrato a tutti ma, soprattutto, era intimamente felice per non aver sbagliato a giudicare Piton: aveva compiuto un crimine tremendo dimostrando d'essere un codardo capace d'uccidere un caro amico per salvare la propria pelle, ma non era un traditore e non li aveva ingannati per tutti quegli anni. Il suo pentimento era realmente stato sincero, come Albus aveva sempre sostenuto, ma il Voto Infrangibile, che avrebbe distrutto la sua vita, era stato più forte dell'amicizia e della stima che, la maga ne era certa, lo aveva profondamente legato al vecchio preside per tanti lunghi anni.

Anche lei, con il tempo, aveva cominciato ad affezionarsi a Severus, esattamente com'era accaduto ad Albus: gli voleva bene, innegabilmente, e, proprio per questo, il comportamento del mago l'aveva profondamente delusa e ferita più di chiunque altro.

Doveva essere stata una scelta dura e sofferta, quella che Severus aveva compiuto quella notte, ma di una cosa era certa: il mago voleva bene all'uomo che aveva deciso di uccidere per salvare se stesso.

Io so e capisco,

e l'umanità si avvicina

quando depone il velo dell'apparenza. 2

Minerva sospirò: ora quel ragazzo si trovava alla mercé di Voldemort, di nuovo stretto tra le sue orrende spire, l'anima ancora lacerata da quel tremendo assassinio. Ma aveva saputo reagire e, correndo un grande rischio, aveva fornito quella preziosissima informazione che aveva permesso a tutti loro di scampare alla morte.

Con quell'atto coraggioso, Severus aveva impedito il trionfo di Voldemort: non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo per aver ucciso Albus, ma doveva riconoscere che, senza di lui, il loro mondo quella notte sarebbe stato perduto.

Tirò su lievemente col naso e con fare furtivo si asciugò una lacrima prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Lupin:

- Grazie, Remus: la tua determinazione ad aver fiducia in Piton ha salvato la vita a tutti noi. – gli disse con un lieve sorriso. – A quanto pare, la vicinanza e l'insistenza di Crystal, alla fine, hanno dato i loro frutti.

Lupin la fissò intensamente, forse intuendo in parte i suoi amari pensieri, oppure solo cercando un'amica sincera con la quale confidarsi:

- Ho incontrato Severus, un paio di settimane fa.

Minerva spalancò gli occhi in un'allarmata sorpresa.

- Crystal mi aveva istillato troppi dubbi: dovevo sapere qual era la verità!

Minerva rimase in silenzio, in rigida attesa.

- Non è come credono tutti, come anche io pensavo. Severus non ci ha mai tradito e tutte le notizie che Crystal ci ha fino ad oggi fornito provenivano solo da lui: lei non ha alcun contatto con i Mangiamorte, si è inventata tutto solo per aiutarlo a passarci le informazioni.

- Io non ho mai creduto che avesse ucciso Albus perché era un traditore, – affermò la maga con una secca intonazione nella voce, - ma questo non cambia il mio giudizio su quel suo inaccettabile gesto da codardo.

Remus sospirò:

- Le apparenze sono molto diverse dalla realtà, Minerva: Severus non è un vigliacco, ma un uomo molto coraggioso. – S'interruppe un istante e la scrutò a fondo negli occhi verdi, lucidi di lacrime. - Con quell'azione ha messo a repentaglio la propria anima, che per lui è molto più importante della sua stessa vita, te lo assicuro.

Minerva impallidì e si lasciò scivolare su una sedia:

- Ma l'ha ucciso… anche se gli voleva bene! – mormorò, attonita.

- Esatto, Minerva, l'ha fatto _proprio_ perché gli voleva bene!

- Non capisco… non ha senso…

- Severus ha ubbidito agli ordini di Albus, dimostrando un coraggio che io non avrei mai avuto. – riconobbe onestamente il mago.

- Ma Albus non avrebbe mai ordinato una cosa simile! – si ribellò la vecchia insegnante.

- Anche se sapeva d'essere destinato a morire in brevissimo tempo a causa della maledizione che l'aveva colpito alla mano? Neppure per salvare l'anima di Draco e la vita di Severus rendendolo la spia perfetta con la propria morte?

Minerva ansimò, sconvolta: stava per ribattere che nessuno conosceva Albus bene come lei, ma poi rimase in silenzio. C'era un rapporto di profonda amicizia e stima tra lei e il preside, ma poteva realmente dire di conoscerlo a fondo?

Albus sapeva essere molto dolce, certo più di lei, e perfino assurdamente sentimentale, ma era anche lo stratega che da decenni guidava indomito la lotta contro Voldemort: se era vero che sapeva d'essere condannato a morire, avrebbe veramente potuto impartire quell'ordine che, a prima vista, sembrava soltanto folle?

Si guardò intorno: lei era viva e lo erano anche i suoi amici, reduci da una grande vittoria su Voldemort. E chi ne era il vero artefice?

Severus Piton, la spia perfetta creata dall'eclatante morte di Albus Silente.

Ma se quella era la verità… Severus doveva essere distrutto dal dolore e dal rimorso per il gesto che aveva dovuto compiere!

Gli occhi di Minerva si riempirono di lacrime: tanti anni prima quel ragazzo era uscito a fatica dal baratro in cui si era cacciato facendo una terribile scelta sbagliata, e ci era riuscito solo grazie all'insostituibile aiuto di Albus. Ora che era diventato un uomo, aveva dovuto compiere un'altra scelta tremenda, giusta, questa volta, ma che ugualmente lo aveva di nuovo condotto all'inferno obbligandolo a uccidere la persona alla quale doveva tutto.

Le si strinse il cuore: in fondo, non aveva mai sbagliato a giudicare Severus, lo sentiva che non era un traditore, che non poteva averla ingannata in quel modo nel corso di tutti quegli anni.

Ricordava bene quegli occhi neri, distrutti dal rimorso quando i Potter erano stati uccisi: rammentava come fossero rimasti gelidi e vuoti, privi d'ogni vita, per tanti anni.

Fino alla notte in cui Voldemort era ritornato.

Era stato proprio Albus a farglielo notare. Lo scintillio negli occhi neri di Severus non se n'era più andato, dopo quella notte: il preside sosteneva che il ragazzo - già, lo chiamavano sempre così, affettuosamente, quando ne parlavano tra loro – aveva ripreso a vivere proprio in quella notte tremenda, quando la sua esistenza era finalmente tornata ad avere uno scopo. Severus viveva per vendicarsi di Voldemort, rischiando la vita con incredibile coraggio, ogni giorno, per pagare le sue colpe e lenire almeno un poco i suoi profondi rimorsi per i crimini commessi tanti anni prima.

Poi, di nuovo, i profondi occhi neri di Severus erano tornati a spegnersi.

Era accaduto oltre un anno prima e non ne aveva mai compreso il motivo. Ma ora era tutto chiaro e le date sembravano combaciare alla perfezione: probabilmente era stato proprio a quel tempo che Albus gli aveva ordinato di ucciderlo. Ricordava molto bene come il ragazzo fosse sempre particolarmente nervoso, in quei mesi, più sgradevole e schivo del solito: più volte aveva avuto la fondata impressione che i due avessero aspramente discusso e ora le era molto facile indovinare l'argomento dei loro contrasti.

Un ordine terribile, cui Severus non voleva rassegnarsi a obbedire.

Anche Hagrid li aveva sentiti discutere, una sera, al limitare della foresta: glielo aveva riferito spaventato, ma lei allora non compreso qual era la promessa che il giovane mago non voleva più mantenere, né aveva immaginato a quale terribile ordine stava ribellandosi.

Le lacrime scesero sul suo volto stanco e l'anziana insegnante rimase a lungo a fissare gli occhi grigi di Remus che, paziente e rispettoso, l'aveva lasciata sola con i suoi pensieri. Infine il mago le porse un fazzoletto e lei si riscosse:

- Ma come fai, Remus, a essere così sicuro che…

Lupin le sorrise e, pacato, la rassicurò:

- Severus saprà convincerti e chiarirà tutti i tuoi dubbi, Minerva, fino in fondo. Del resto, quello che è accaduto stanotte è la migliore prova della sua immutabile fedeltà all'Ordine e la più valida difesa contro l'accusa di vigliaccheria che tutti gli abbiamo mosso. – Il mago s'interruppe un attimo e sospirò, mordicchiando preoccupato un labbro. - Se Voldemort scopre che Severus lo tradisce, la sua fine sarà orrenda.

Minerva assentì, inorridita, gli occhi spalancati.

No, proprio come aveva affermato Moody, se Severus fosse stato codardo come tutti avevano creduto fino a quel momento, non avrebbe mai fornito loro quell'informazione correndo il tremendo rischio d'essere scoperto da Voldemort.

Ma Severus l'informazione l'aveva fornita e si era rivelata preziosissima: stava realmente rischiando la vita, per loro e per la causa.

E questo rimetteva in discussione ogni accusa di codardia finora mossa contro di lui.

Non sono un codardo!

L'incontro con Minerva era stato fissato nella sua malandata casa di Spinner's End.

Lupin aveva assicurato che gli Auror e l'Ordine ormai non la controllavano più a vista e aveva personalmente badato a rimuovere momentaneamente gli allarmi magici: era un posto sicuro per il loro incontro e Remus aveva già fatto rapporto positivo dopo la sua preliminare visita di controllo.

Severus sospirò e strinse a sé Crystal: dovevano smaterializzarsi insieme perché lei non conosceva il luogo di destinazione, eppure non riusciva a decidersi a farlo.

Il pensiero di rivedere Minerva, incredibilmente, lo metteva in agitazione. Aveva imparato a volere bene anche alla vecchia maga, nei lunghi anni in cui aveva insegnato a Hogwarts, ed erano diventati amici, entrambi rigidi e severi, ordinati e controllati, ma si fidavano l'uno dell'altra.

E lui l'aveva orribilmente tradita, uccidendo Albus.

Sapeva perfettamente quanto bene Minerva volesse al vecchio Preside ed era certo che nessuno aveva sofferto quanto la maga per la sua perdita. Minerva sapeva controllare bene le sue emozioni, ma Severus era certo che in quegli occhi verdi avrebbe scorto ancora dell'odio verso un ignobile assassino.

Si morse un labbro e strinse ancora di più a sé Crystal, che, paziente, attendeva la smaterializzazione. Non gli avrebbe chiesto nulla, né gli avrebbe messo fretta: sapeva che lei percepiva il suo turbamento.

Si disse che aveva imparato da anni a sfidare l'astio nello sguardo altrui, che aveva fatto di tutto per farsi odiare, persino dagli allievi, e ci era sempre riuscito, con innata facilità.

_Io amo sui miei passi far ogni dì più rari _

_i saluti e i sorrisi, e con gioia mi dico _

_a ciascun che ne perdo: - Ecco un altro nemico!_

… … …

_Dispiacer mi piace, dell'odio mi diletto!_

_Se tu sapessi come s'incede più gagliardi_

_sotto il fuoco di fila dei malevoli sguardi;_

_quali sul giustacuore, quali macchie gentili_

_fan gl'invidi il fiele e la bava dei vili!_

… … …

_Me l'odio senza posa fascia il collo, e mi appresta_

_il rigido colare che tiene alta la testa;_

_cresce una crespa ad ogni nemico, al cui passaggio_

_mi s'aggiunge una pena, ma mi s'aggiunge un raggio;_

_ché, simile al colare spagnuol, se il collo spinge _

_come una gogna, l'Odio anche di un nimbo cinge!__3_

Ma l'odio e il rimprovero, proprio nel suo sguardo severo, no, quello lo avrebbe ferito, gli avrebbe fatto male, nel profondo.

Erano diventati amici con il passar del tempo, è vero, ma lei era anche sempre rimasta la sua vecchia insegnante, della quale aveva sempre cercato l'approvazione per ricevere ora, invece, la peggiore delle accuse: quella d'essere un vigliacco.

Remus gli aveva spiegato tutto, mentre Crystal gli stringeva forte la mano e lui guardava fisso davanti a sé, vedendo solo le torri di Hogwarts e il sole che vi tramontava dietro traendo riflessi d'ambra sulle acque calme del lago.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e affondò il viso nei morbidi riccioli dorati di Crystal, aspirandone il profumo. Lupin gli aveva riferito i pensieri di Minerva, che erano poi gli stessi che già Crystal gli aveva rivelato, l'accusa infamante che l'aveva spinta, per la seconda volta, a fuggire in Africa: Severus aveva ucciso Silente, cui voleva bene, solo per salvare la propria vita minacciata dal Voto Infrangibile che aveva contratto con Narcissa. Severus, forse, non era un traditore ma, sicuramente, era un viscido codardo.

Poi, quella preziosa informazione, che aveva salvato la vita ai membri dell'Ordine, aveva all'improvviso cambiato una situazione ormai stabile da mesi: un vigliacco non avrebbe mai corso il rischio di fare l'orribile fine che Voldemort riservava a chi osava tradirlo e Minerva era stata così disposta ad ascoltare le quiete e chiare spiegazioni di Remus e, dopo qualche giorno, gli aveva comunicato di volersi incontrare con Severus.

Lentamente lasciò scorrere le mani sulla schiena di Crystal, risalendo verso le spalle, fino al viso che sollevò verso di sé, stringendolo piano fra le dita: aveva bisogno d'immergersi nei suoi occhi, di vedere la luce della speranza, di sapere che c'era chi lo amava, nonostante tutto.

La maga gli sorrise, stringendosi a lui e sussurrò:

- Non temere, anche lei capirà. E tornerà a volerti bene.

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi stringendo lievemente il labbro inferiore tra i denti e sospirò piano: era proprio quello che aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire, l'incoraggiamento che gli era necessario, la speranza che non avrebbe mai osato esprimere e Crystal, come sempre, l'aveva fatto per lui.

Con il pollice le sfiorò lieve le labbra, mentre le sorrideva per ringraziarla d'esistere. Infine la baciò, un lungo bacio colmo di delicata passione, in cui i suoi timori si stemperarono nel sicuro ottimismo di lei.

Ancora un breve sospiro e si smaterializzò portandola con sé.

Si era materializzato direttamente all'interno della casa, con Crystal stretta tra le braccia e la bacchetta levata, saldamente in pugno, pronto a reagire a qualsiasi pericolo.

Era pronto a tutto, ma non a quello che vide.

Intorno a lui la stanza mostrava la furia del passaggio degli Auror: il divano era sventrato, una poltrona era aperta in due e l'altra rovesciata, il tavolino era ribaltato e la porta-libreria era stata divelta dai cardini e ora ingombrava il passaggio verso le scale.

Molti libri erano stati estratti dalla libreria ed erano accatastati in disordine sui ripiani o per terra: diversi erano rotti, le pagine strappate e sparse un po' dovunque sul pavimento, quasi come un tappeto.

Severus aveva lasciato Crystal e ora guardava quel disastro, dandosi dello stupido per non averlo previsto: era logico, lui era un assassino e traditore e gli Auror, semplicemente, avevano cercato anche lì le prove della sua evidente colpevolezza.

Provò una stretta al cuore: non gli importava nulla di quella casa, che aveva sempre odiato, fin da bambino, l'unica cosa di cui gli importava, veramente, erano i suoi amati libri.

Ma c'era un altro luogo che, invece, amava profondamente. Socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e rabbrividì, immaginando il suo sotterraneo, il suo studio, tutte le sue cose, i libri rari, le antiche pergamene, le pericolose pozioni, gli introvabili ingredienti, tutto in quello stesso penoso stato di sfacelo.

Sospirò e strinse i denti, quindi riaprì gli occhi.

Lentamente si chinò a raccogliere un libro e la vicina risma di pagine che gli era stata strappata, alla ricerca di chissà quale indizio o, forse, solo per spregio. Rimase a lungo in ginocchio, muto, raccogliendo i suoi libri e ricomponendoli, con amorevole cura, lisciando le pagine spiegazzate e accarezzando le copertine con dita attente e leggere.

Crystal lo osservava, impotente: percepiva il suo profondo dolore, ma in quel momento sapeva di non poter fare nulla per Severus. Era certa che il mago, se solo avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto sistemare tutto con pochi colpi di bacchetta magica. Ma lui amava profondamente quei libri e solo il suo dolente e faticoso impegno, là per terra, curvo sul pavimento come un penitente, poteva restituire alle sue cose la dignità che era stata loro sottratta.

Aveva usato la magia solo per riattaccare i pezzi delle pagine che erano state strappate, ma non aveva usato la bacchetta e il potere magico era scaturito direttamente dalle sue dita che con delicatezza sfioravano le laceranti ferite inferte alla fragile carta che sapeva conservare così bene i suoi segreti: erano libri di pozioni e incantesimi, ma anche di storia della magia. E libri di poesie, con le loro struggenti liriche d'amore e di dolore.

Severus aveva raccolto una buona parte dei libri che erano a terra, al centro della stanza, e li aveva amorevolmente rimessi al loro posto nella libreria, quando Lupin si materializzò per annunciare con anticipo, come concordato, l'arrivo di Minerva.

Gli bastò uno sguardo al viso di Severus, pallido e tirato, con le labbra sottili strettamente serrate e i lunghi capelli neri in parte ad adombrargli gli occhi, per intuire la sua addolorata amarezza e si reputò cinicamente insensibile per non aver previsto quella reazione: era già stato lì a controllare che non ci fossero pericoli e avrebbe potuto mettere semplicemente un po' d'ordine impedendo che l'altro potesse vedere con quale disprezzo erano stati trattati i suoi libri.

L'espressione del viso di Crystal ribadì in modo chiaro la stessa accusa e Lupin cercò di farfugliare delle scuse:

- Mi dispiace Severus… gli Auror cercavano…

Gli occhi del mago erano tenebre profonde che gli congelarono le parole sulle labbra: Remus rimase immobile a osservarlo mentre estraeva la bacchetta e, con pochi e secchi colpi, rimetteva a posto divano e poltrone, tavolino e porta divelta, ma non i libri che, in parte, ancora rimanevano a terra. Quelli no, quelli erano stati gli unici amici che gli erano stati vicini quando aveva abitato in quella casa, e li avrebbe raccolti con le sue mani, uno a uno, lentamente, rendendo loro l'onore di compagni caduti in battaglia.

Minerva stava arrivando, ma al centro della stanza il pavimento era sgombro e divano e poltrone erano decentemente a posto. Arretrò di un passo, avvicinandosi a Crystal che era sempre rimasta vicina alla libreria, e qualcosa scricchiolò sotto le sue scarpe in un rumore di cristalli infranti.

Si bloccò irrigidendosi e socchiuse gli occhi: sul ripiano basso della libreria c'era stato un set di provette di diverse misure, con alcune beute e ampolle. Strinse forte i pugni, finché le mani di Crystal non arrivarono ad avvolgerli nelle sue. Riaprì gli occhi, neri di rassegnato dolore, e le permise di trascinarlo via di là, verso il divano, mentre sussurrava pianissimo:

- Non importa, non è mai stata questa la mia vera casa…

Crystal ebbe una stretta al cuore: sapeva che Severus considerava solo Hogwarts la sua vera casa e lei c'era stata, nel suo studio nel sotterraneo, per recuperare il candido violino, e le condizioni in cui si trovava quella stanza, che Severus non chiamava casa, erano nulla rispetto al desolante sfacelo del suo studio e del suo appartamento. Si ripromise di sistemare tutto, prima che Severus potesse mai vedere quella rovina e mantenne basso lo sguardo, affinché lui non potesse intuire nulla dall'espressione del suo viso.

Non piangere la rovina:

farò in modo di ricostruirti,

perché insieme sarà facile andare oltre.

Una promessa che non s'infrange,

un voto che risuona di amore,

quando ogni altra luce sembra spenta. 4

Rimasero in silenzio, in piedi, nei pochi minuti che li separavano dall'arrivo di Minerva.

E restarono in silenzio anche quando la vecchia insegnante si materializzò nella stanza, Severus con le mani strette sullo schienale della poltrona, Crystal al suo fianco e Lupin di fronte, vicino al divano.

Minerva lo guardò, gli occhi verdi, leggermente annacquati dall'età ma sempre penetranti, fissi solo su Severus e una strana espressione mutevole sul viso: un misto di paura e speranza, di odio e affetto, di delusione e ammirazione.

Il mago resse il suo sguardo, il pallido viso come sempre impassibile, in un supremo sforzo, ma le sue dita artigliarono con intensità la stoffa della poltrona.

- A differenza d'altri non ho mai creduto che tu ci avessi realmente tradito, Severus, – affermò Minerva traendo un lungo e doloroso sospiro, - ma non ho potuto pensare altro che tu fossi uno schifoso codardo, disposto a uccidere il tuo migliore amico per salvare te stesso. – La voce le tremò e s'interruppe un istante, infine continuò, decisa. – Ma hai salvato la vita a tutti noi, con la tua informazione: sono qui affinché tu mi convinca che ho sbagliato a crederti vigliacco.

Severus era immobile e sembrava quasi non respirare: le parole dell'insegnante e il tono della sua voce gli avevano confermato tutto il dolore e la delusione che la maga aveva provato a causa del suo gesto.

Ma Minerva voleva ancora avere fiducia in lui, era lì perché gli aveva voluto bene, perché non voleva rassegnarsi a odiarlo.

Il mago deglutì, poi trasse un lungo respiro e rilasciò la tensione nelle mani, smettendo di stringere convulsamente lo schienale della poltrona, quindi cominciò a parlare, la voce bassissima, solo un sussurro e le chiese:

- Ricordi cosa accadde la notte in cui Voldemort tornò?

Minerva sbatté gli occhi poi li spalancò, fissi nei suoi, tenebre scintillanti:

- Hagrid ti riportò al castello, ma solo il pomeriggio seguente, quando ormai Albus disperava che tu tornassi: temeva che Voldemort ti avesse ucciso. – rispose con voce soffocata. – Ti aveva trovato nella Foresta Proibita, più morto che vivo: eri stato crudelmente torturato.

Crystal sussultò, ma Severus solo annuì rigidamente e chiese, con voce completamente atona:

- Sai perché mi torturò in quel modo, fino quasi a uccidermi?

Le labbra di Minerva tremarono al ricordo.

_Severus giaceva rannicchiato sul letto, il corpo magro scosso da un orribile tremito e diverse ferite, ancora sanguinanti, disseminate ovunque. Il suo respiro era un rantolo sofferente, le labbra ormai lacerate strette fra i denti a soffocare ogni lamento e gli occhi neri spalancati, dilatati ed enormi nel volto pallido._

_Silente si affannava intorno a lui, profondamente preoccupato per la sua vita, la bacchetta che seguiva lenta il profilo spigoloso del mago: sembrava voler individuare le maledizioni che gli avevano causato quelle profonde ferite che, non solo non sembravano volersi rimarginare, ma se ne aprivano continuamente di nuove, su quel povero corpo già così tremendamente martoriato._

_Ogni tanto Albus interrompeva la sua indagine e puntava la bacchetta su un punto preciso del corpo di Piton, proprio nel momento in cui una nuova piaga si apriva, e pronunciava con forza un incantesimo per contrastarla, che Minerva stessa non conosceva._

_Il Preside si chinò sul mago sofferente per fargli sorbire un altro abbondante sorso di Pozione Corroborante e colse appena un sussurro:_

_- E' un _Vulneris Infligere Sempra_: è molto potente, ma lui ha detto che tra qualche ora l'effetto si esaurirà da solo._

_Albus annuì sospirando:_

_- E' più potente di quel che credi, Severus: si esaurirà prima il tuo sangue, se non tengo il sortilegio sotto controllo._

_Minerva osservava inorridita, torcendosi le mani, del tutto impotente di fronte a quella maledizione che stava lentamente e dolorosamente uccidendo il mago: doveva aver utilizzato le sue ultime energie per materializzarsi nella Foresta Proibita e poi trascinarsi verso la capanna di Hagrid._

_- Non puoi proprio fare nulla per lui? – chiese con voce resa acuta dall'angoscia._

_- Solo restargli vicino e bloccare il sangue delle nuove ferite affinché non muoia dissanguato, – spiegò rassegnato, – attendendo che il maleficio si esaurisca da sé: non posso né annullarlo né attenuarlo. – rispose desolato il vecchio mago puntando la bacchetta sulla nuova piaga che si era aperta per cicatrizzarla al meglio._

_Il corpo di Severus fu scosso da un altro profondo tremito, doloroso ricordo della Cruciatus da poco subita, e si mosse involontariamente sulle lenzuola, ormai impregnate del suo sangue: era debolissimo, ma si ostinò a parlare, a fatica._

_- C'è l'ho fatta, Albus, l'ho ingannato!_

_A Minerva parve impossibile, eppure, sul viso esangue e distorto dal dolore di Severus brillava un sorriso tirato, innegabilmente pieno d'orgoglio._

_- Ne ero certo, ragazzo mio, lo sai! – sussurrò il vecchio mago ponendogli dolcemente una mano sul capo. – Altrimenti non ti avrei mai rimandato da lui!_

_Gli occhi azzurri di Silente erano lucidi di commozione mentre guardava con affetto il coraggioso mago che aveva mandato dal risorto Voldemort a rischiare una morte orribile._

_Sì chinò, avvicinandosi al suo viso e chiese:_

_- Com'è?_

_- Più forte e potente di quanto ricordassi. – sussurrò Severus in un penoso sospiro._

_- E i suoi Mangiamorte?_

_- Sempre tanti… troppi! – rispose con una smorfia di disprezzo._

_Silente sbuffò stizzito e tornò a bloccare il sangue che sgorgava da una nuova ferita._

_Minerva prese il suo posto, vicino al mago, per dargli un altro sorso della Pozione Corroborante, poi gli deterse delicatamente la fronte, imperlata di sudore: doveva avere la febbre alta e, forse proprio per quello, i suoi occhi neri brillavano. _

_Oppure, era un altro il motivo di quello scintillio._

_- Sei riuscito a riconoscerli, nonostante la maschera? – chiese di nuovo Silente, secco._

_- Quasi tutti._

_- Harry ha quindi visto bene, per i nomi che ha riferito?_

_Severus annuì, lasciandosi sfuggire un altro gemito di dolore dalle sottili labbra contratte._

_- Albus! Ma lo devi interrogare proprio ora? Non vedi che quasi non riesce neppure a respirare?_

_Silente la fissò, gelido, e rispose duramente:_

_- Devo sapere, ora! E' troppo importante per la causa._

_Quindi si rivolse di nuovo a Piton:_

_- E le mie precise supposizioni?_

_Severus esitò solo un attimo, come per radunare le forze residue per rispondere, mentre un gemito di dolore accompagnò l'apertura di una nuova lacerazione sulla spalla, la fuoriuscita del sangue ancora prontamente bloccata dalla bacchetta di Silente._

_- Credo siano esatte: è fin troppo sicuro di sé! – mormorò Severus con un filo di voce, un rivolo di sangue che gli scendeva sul mento._

_- Dobbiamo trovarli! – esclamò Silente con grave determinazione._

_Severus annuì, un gemito di dolore di nuovo a sfuggirgli dalle labbra contratte: sembrava sul punto di perdere conoscenza, eppure, continuava a fissare Silente con quello stesso orgoglioso scintillio negli occhi neri._

_Minerva guardò il Preside, sempre più stupita di quel comportamento così poco umano nei confronti dell'altro._

_- Albus! – lo richiamò ancora. – Lascia in pace questo povero ragazzo e cerchiamo di aiutarlo! – esclamò con forza._

_Silente la ignorò completamente e si rivolse di nuovo a Piton, guardandolo fisso negli occhi:_

_- Sei sicuro di averlo convinto? – chiese con lenta gravità._

_- Non sarei vivo, altrimenti. – rispose, un gemito soffocato a sfuggirgli dalle labbra insieme alle parole._

_- Fino in fondo? – chiese il Preside con voce bassa, serissimo._

_- No, ancora dubita. Questa è la punizione che mi sta infliggendo per farmi capire da parte devo stare. – sospirò Severus. – Allo stesso tempo, mi rimanda a te sotto l'effetto di questa maledizione, che tutti credono mortale, lasciandoti l'illusione d'avermi salvato la vita, – spiegò con una smorfia di dolore, – ma con il chiaro messaggio che, come tua spia, sono ormai bruciato perché lui non mi ha creduto._

_Quest'ultima lunga frase sembrò aver consumato l'ultimo briciolo di energia rimastagli: Severus si accasciò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi con uno straziante gemito, un nuovo lungo tremito a scuotergli le membra._

_Ma Silente continuò, imperterrito, senza mostrare alcuna pietà._

_- E la tua mente?_

_Severus riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò con sguardo penetrante:_

_- Schermata in modo assolutamente perfetto._

_Di nuovo Minerva colse un lampo d'orgoglio negli scintillanti occhi neri del mago._

_- Quindi, è possibile mentirgli? – chiese il Preside con un sorriso compiaciuto._

_- _Io l'ho fatto! _– esclamò con fierezza Severus._

_- Nonostante le sue torture? – insistette Silente._

_Il mago represse un gemito all'apertura di una nuova, sanguinante ferita, che il Preside subito contrastò con la bacchetta: sembrava una lotta impari e infinita, tra la determinazione di Silente ad aiutare Piton, e la maledizione di Voldemort che continuava ad accanirsi sul suo corpo già così intensamente provato._

_- Può sembrare strano… ma è stato il dolore stesso ad aiutarmi, all'inizio. - mormorò a fatica, con voce flebile e spezzata. - Era più facile mostrargli immagini confuse… senza che sospettasse… _

_Gli occhi del mago si chiusero: stava per perdere conoscenza._

_- Severus, rimani vigile! – gli ordinò duramente Silente._

_Il mago rantolò, ansimante, poi riaprì gli occhi, devastati dall'intenso dolore che da troppe ore lo straziava:_

_- Era sicuro d'avere libero accesso ai miei pensieri, – spiegò con penoso sforzo, - ed ha travolto la mia mente con violenta determinazione._

_Respirava a fatica e s'interruppe per prendere aria:_

_- All'inizio ho dovuto permettergli di vedere realmente i miei ricordi, - sospirò, - quelli d'un bambino trascurato, odiato dal padre Babbano. – Trasse un faticoso respiro, il corpo ancora scosso da un lungo tremito. – Quelli d'un ragazzo ambizioso, disposto a tutto per possedere il Sapere._

_Severus chiuse gli occhi:_

_- E lui ha calpestato tutto, frugando furiosamente in ogni angolo in cui gli ho lasciato accesso, là dove non c'era pericolo che scoprisse qualcosa che avrebbe potuto tradirmi. – Uno spasmo lo bloccò per un istante, ma riaprì gli occhi e continuò. – Ha irrispettosamente violato ogni mio ricordo, doloroso o felice che fosse, spremendolo e poi gettandolo via, avido solo d'avere le sue risposte, mentre la mia ira cresceva e la voglia di vendicarmi mi dava nuove forze per resistergli._

_Severus boccheggiò, gli occhi neri sempre più scintillanti:_

_- Gli ho fatto credere solo ciò che io volevo, ho evocato per lui le immagini che mille volte avevamo provato insieme, ho sepolto le mie vere emozioni sotto anni di duro allenamento e gli ho mostrato la maschera del mio viso, la finzione del mio essere, il servo che lui crede io sia!_

_Il mago si rizzò a sedere, i pugni stretti e gli occhi neri splendenti d'orgoglio:_

_- L'ho ingannato Albus, l'ho fatto e saprò rifarlo, ogni volta che servirà: perché sono più forte di lui, perché voglio la mia vendetta, perché…_

_Uno sbocco di sangue lo interruppe, seguito da un colpo di tosse e un penoso rantolo: Severus si accasciò su se stesso, privo di forze e di conoscenza, mentre Minerva lo guardava inorridita, un pugno premuto sulla bocca per non gridare._

Sì, Minerva ricordava bene, _fin troppo bene, _cos'era accaduto quella notte e quale orgoglioso coraggio aveva letto nelle scintillanti iridi nere di Severus.

Le stesse che ora la fissavano dal suo viso, sempre pallido e stanco, ma sicuro e deciso.

- Credevo di saperlo, Severus, credevo che tu fossi nostro amico… ma hai ucciso Albus!

- Sai quante altre volte l'Oscuro mi ha torturato, Minerva? In modo terribile? Anche se mai come in quella notte, forse? – chiese Severus a denti stretti, gli occhi neri che emanavano bagliori. – Come quando la profezia è andata in mille pezzi, grazie all'intervento dell'Ordine, che è arrivato in tempo al Ministero solo per merito mio! Anche ieri notte, Minerva, mi ha cruciato, insieme con altri, perché i membri dell'Ordine si sono salvati e il suo piano è fallito, a causa mia! - concluse levando un pugno, quasi in segno di vittoria.

Gli occhi neri di Severus ancora scintillavano, pieni d'un orgoglio che non sapeva trattenere, che _non voleva più nascondere_. Era il premio del suo dolore e ne era orgogliosamente fiero!

- Sospetta di te?

Nella voce della vecchia maga c'era, innegabile, l'apprensione di una madre per il figlio.

Piton sorrise, un'ombra del suo beffardo atteggiamento ancora sulle labbra sottili:

- Se solo l'Oscuro sospettasse che lo tradisco, e che sono stato la causa del fallimento del suo piano, mi avrebbe già torturato fino alla morte. - sussurrò guardandola a fondo negli occhi. - Tu sai bene come agisce, Minerva: si sarebbe accertato che la mia morte arrivasse lentamente,_ molto lentamente,_ e nel modo più atroce, crudele e doloroso possibile. Lo ricordi, vero?

L'anziana insegnante spalancò gli occhi e di nuovo si premette la mano sulla bocca, nello steso convulso gesto di alcuni anni prima, quando Severus giaceva davanti a lei, quasi in fin di vita.

- Credi ancora che io sia un codardo, Minerva? – chiese Severus con voce all'improvviso altera, ma spezzata dal dolore. – Uccidere Albus mi è costato tutto il mio coraggio… - s'interruppe mordendosi le labbra, gli occhi ora lucidi di un dolore che non poteva dimenticare, - e la devastante disperazione d'un insostenibile rimorso!

- Perché lo hai ucciso? – chiese la vecchia maga, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso, - Perché?

- Me lo ha ordinato lui - rispose Severus, gli occhi lucidi delle stesse lacrime trattenute. – e mi ha lasciato una missione da compiere. – aggiunse con voce soffocata.

- Quale? – gridò la maga alla ricerca d'una verità che ancora le sembrava impossibile.

- La stessa che ha affidato a Harry Potter. – rispose con voce di nuovo controllata, stringendo i pugni e indurendo l'espressione del viso, di nuovo ricacciando indietro ogni lacrima per l'uomo che era stato il suo più caro amico.

- Harry non vuole dirci di cosa si tratta! – esclamò Minerva, irritata.

- Temo che anche io non potrò rivelarvelo. – soffiò rassegnato. – Ma, se glielo chiedete, Potter ammetterà di aver ricevuto un aiuto insperato, nella sua difficile ricerca.

- Il Patronus di Silente! – esclamò Minerva.

Dietro di lei, Remus, che era sempre rimasto immobile, sorrise: le cose stavano evolvendosi nel modo che si attendeva e Minerva presto avrebbe abbandonato ogni sospetto.

Anche Severus piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso, amaro e dolce al tempo stesso:

- Non dirlo al giovane Potter, Minerva, o temo che non potrò più aiutarlo. – sussurrò guardandola a fondo negli occhi.

- Ma il tuo Patronus è sempre stato un falco! – esclamò la vecchia maga.

- Da quanto tempo non lo vedi, Minerva? – chiese Severus, gentile, mentre estraeva la bacchetta.

Il viso di Minerva sbiancò mentre il mago evocava il suo nuovo Patronus: l'argentea Fenice emerse sinuosa dalla punta della sua bacchetta e si librò elegante nell'aria, volteggiando sopra di loro, incantata polvere di stelle, ultimo gesto d'affetto di un padre verso un figlio.

La vecchia insegnante si lasciò cadere sul divano, tremante, sostenuta da Remus: stava vedendo l'impossibile. Cioè, esattamente quello che da alcuni giorni desiderava immensamente vedere: l'innocenza di Severus, la spiegazione di quel suo inaccettabile gesto sotto la forma del vecchio Patronus di Silente, ora incredibilmente ereditato proprio dal suo assassino.

Doveva esserci una spiegazione, un perché, un motivo!

- Non ho ucciso Albus per salvare la mia vita, Minerva. Non m'importava, - sospirò Severus, gli occhi nuovamente lucidi, ricordando che era stato pronto a rinunciare alla propria vita e anche alla sua Crystal, proprio per Albus, e solo per lui, - e non lo avrei mai fatto, se lui non me lo avesse ordinato.

Fissò a lungo la vecchia maga, ancora abbandonata sul divano, avvicinandosi infine a lei: s'inginocchiò lentamente e le prese la mano.

- Albus era convinto che il Voto Infrangibile fosse aggirabile. L'avevo stretto solo a favore di Draco, e se il ragazzo avesse volontariamente deciso di non uccidere, se si fosse rifiutato di farlo, quello non sarebbe stato il suo fallimento, sosteneva Albus, ma la sua vittoria. – spiegò Severus, gli occhi neri che scintillavano, orgogliosi per la scelta di quel ragazzo cui voleva bene, quel ragazzo che, a differenza sua, non aveva fatto irreparabili scelte sbagliate. – Quando sono arrivato sulla torre, Draco aveva già abbassato la sua bacchetta. Harry potrà confermartelo, Minerva, - disse il mago lentamente, - ma Draco aveva già deciso di _non uccidere_ Silente e il Voto Infrangibile, in tal modo, era già stato aggirato.

Severus diede un lungo respiro, poi continuò a spiegare:

- Se così non fosse stato, io sarei morto prima di giungere sulla sommità della torre, perché già avrei infranto il mio giuramento. Lo sai bene, Minerva, che il meccanismo punitivo del voto è immediato. – Severus trasse ancora un lungo sospiro, il dolore di quella notte di nuovo a opprimere il suo cuore. – Quando ho visto Draco con la bacchetta rivolta verso terra e Albus inerme davanti a lui, e Amycus mi ha detto che Draco non ce la faceva, - per un attimo il mago chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, il ricordo di quell'istante che di nuovo l'angosciava, - ho capito con chiarezza che il Voto non mi vincolava più! - esclamò infine, la disperazione d'un rimorso indimenticabile a incrinargli la voce, gli occhi neri lucidi di lacrime ostinatamente trattenute.

Minerva lo fissò, gli occhi spalancati, poi fece quella terribile domanda:

- Vuoi dire che… sapevi con certezza che _non saresti morto_, - per un istante la vecchia maga restò a bocca aperta, senza parlare, senza respirare. Infine concluse, - anche se non avessi ucciso Albus?

Severus si rialzò in piedi arretrando di alcuni passi e la fissò, nei profondi occhi neri il ricordo di quella notte ancora a torturarlo:

- Sì, lo sapevo. – ammise infine. – E lo sapeva anche Albus. – Deglutì a fatica, - E' per questo che mi ha implorato… affinché mantenessi la promessa che gli avevo fatto, che mi aveva obbligato a fare.

Severus s'interruppe e chiuse gli occhi, stretti, per impedire alle lacrime di scendere, e strinse ferocemente le labbra fra i denti: non voleva piangere, non doveva cedere.

Crystal, dietro di lui, gli strinse un braccio: gli era vicina, e lo sapeva, anche senza quel gesto. La sua donna conosceva bene tutta la devastante disperazione che quella notte l'aveva assalito, prima di avere il coraggio di pronunciare quelle due terribili parole che avrebbero distrutto per sempre la vita del suo unico amico, della sola persona che sempre aveva avuto fiducia in lui.

- Quella notte Albus mi ha implorato di dargli la morte pietosa che gli avevo promesso, sottraendo il suo corpo al doloroso e offensivo dispregio dei Mangiamorte.

Severus strinse disperatamente i denti e i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani, gli occhi ormai pieni di lacrime quasi impossibili da trattenere ancora e gridò:

- Ed io l'ho fatto, l'ho ucciso… anche se gli volevo bene!

Di colpo si girò e abbracciò Crystal, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli, le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo volto pallido, negate a tutti e rivelate solo alla sua donna che lo accolse tra le braccia, con silenzioso amore.

Infine Severus si riscosse e, imponendosi di nuovo un difficile controllo, le guance ancora rigate da lacrime di dolore frettolosamente cancellate, si girò verso la sua vecchia insegnante e sussurrò, una nota quasi d'implorazione nella voce tesa:

- Non sono un codardo, Minerva, non lo sono!

Lacrime e sorrisi

- Ti credo, Severus, voglio crederti! – esclamò infine Minerva.

Il mago si avvicinò di nuovo al divano, ancora una volta ponendosi in ginocchio davanti a lei:

- Sono disposto a darti qualsiasi prova, Minerva, tutto ciò che vorrai!

La maga lo fissò e lui sorrise amaramente, intuendo senza difficoltà la sua prevedibile richiesta:

- Se vuoi mi sottoporrò al Veritaserum, ma ti avviso che è inutile: ci sono diversi modi per neutralizzarlo e li ho imparati molto bene per difendermi dall'Oscuro.

Minerva trasalì, stupita da quella secca risposta a una domanda che non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di porre.

- Posso sigillare la gola e far evanescere quelle tre gocce di siero, oppure trasformarle in un altro filtro prima di deglutirle o, più facilmente di tutto, usare l'Occlumanzia. 5

Severus la fissò con i suoi penetranti occhi neri, lucidi di lacrime e di dolore:

- Lo sai che sono un Occlumante di rara maestria, vero, Minerva?

La maga rabbrividì e si ritrasse un poco, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. Severus si alzò di scatto e si sedette al suo fianco, bloccandole le braccia:

- Guardami negli occhi, adesso, fino in fondo: scruta nei miei pensieri! – le ordinò secco, gli occhi neri spalancati davanti a quelli verdi della maga che, quasi ipnotizzata, non riuscì a sottrarsi.

- Io sono un assassino, Minerva: ti ho ucciso e il tuo cadavere giace pieno di sangue su questo divano. Controlla questa verità nella mia mente!

La maga spalancò gli occhi e urlò.

Nella mente di Severus, tra i pensieri che lui le offriva liberamente, poteva vedere il proprio corpo senza vita disteso su quello stesso divano sul quale era seduta in quel momento: il sangue sgorgava da una profonda ferita al cuore e colava lungo il braccio che penzolava inerte dal cuscino, per raccogliersi poi sotto il tavolino, in una grande pozza che si allargava sempre più. In piedi, con un ghigno orribile sul volto, Piton la stava osservando, un coltello affilato tra le mani sporche del suo sangue.

L'urlo di Minerva s'interruppe solo quando Severus le pose una mano sopra gli occhi, spezzando il contatto della Legilimanzia.

La maga tremava e si ritrasse da lui, mormorando ansimante:

- Sembrava proprio vero…

Severus annuì, mordendosi piano le labbra:

- Nessuno sa mentire bene quanto me, - sospirò piano, - ma so anche essere totalmente sincero e trasparente.

Di nuovo il mago offrì a Minerva i suoi pensieri, la devastante disperazione per aver dovuto uccidere Silente, l'atroce rimorso che gli attanagliava il cuore, l'infinita sofferenza d'essere ancora condannato a uccidere, proprio il suo unico amico.

Infine, Severus interruppe il contatto, questa volta chiudendo i propri occhi, mentre una lacrima ne scivolava lentamente fuori, greve come la colpa che portava nell'anima da quella terribile notte.

Quando riaprì gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo su Minerva, la maga lo stava osservando, intensamente commossa, il vecchio volto rigato dalle lacrime:

- Quanto dolore… - mormorò mesta.

- Troppo… - sussurrò Severus.

- Non sono mai stata brava in Legilimanzia… ma entrambe le cose sembravano vere, anche se la prima era palesemente falsa.

- Non sarà guardando nella mia mente che scoprirai la verità, Minerva: ti ho dimostrato che posso ingannarti, esattamente come ho sempre fatto con l'Oscuro. – affermò con orgoglio, gli occhi di nuovo scintillanti. – Come sarei potuto, altrimenti, sopravvivere ai suoi interrogatori?

La maga rimase a lungo in silenzio a fissarlo, poi chiese, ancora incerta:

- Ma se sei in grado di mentire a Voldemort, avresti potuto mentire anche ad Albus. Come poteva fidarsi di te, conoscendo questa tua incredibile capacità?

L'amarezza nel sorriso di Severus era profonda come il nero dei suoi occhi; scosse lievemente il capo e rispose, in un accorato sussurro:

- Albus non ha mai cercato di leggere nella mia mente per trovarvi le prove della mia fedeltà. Te l'ho appena dimostrato, Minerva: non è lì che puoi trovare con certezza la verità e lui lo sapeva perfettamente, visto che è stato proprio lui a iniziarmi all'arte dell'Occlumanzia. – Diede un lungo sospiro, prima di continuare, lo sguardo nero fisso sul volto della sua anziana insegnante. – Dovrà essere il tuo cuore a decidere, Minerva, non la tua mente. - concluse in un dolce sussurro, mentre con le dita delicatamente le asciugava le lacrime sulla guancia.

Minerva sospirò:

- E' difficile Severus… volevo bene ad Albus, lo sai.

Il mago sospirò e chinò lievemente il capo, stringendo i denti:

- Se vuoi, puoi esaminare i miei ricordi in un Pensatoio: sai che in quel modo non ci possono essere contraffazioni.

Minerva s'irrigidì in un'espressione di stupore:

- Perché Voldemort non ha mai usato un Pensatoio con te? – esclamò.

Il vecchio, beffardo sorriso di Severus tornò ad adagiarsi sulle sue labbra sottili, gli occhi neri che scintillavano sempre più:

- Perché io sono stato così bravo a ingannarlo, e lui così arrogantemente presuntuoso da credersi infallibile come Legilimante, che non ha mai reputato necessario ricorrere a quel _mezzuccio_ per carpire i segreti della mia mente! – sussurrò inclinando lievemente il capo di lato e sollevando un sopracciglio. – Inoltre, gli dava sicuramente molta più soddisfazione profanare i miei ricordi e violare la mia intimità, rubando di persona le mie emozioni più preziose, - il sorriso sul suo volto divenne un ghigno di puro disprezzo, mentre serrava forte i pugni, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, e l'ironico sussurro iniziale si trasformò in un sibilo minaccioso, - o, meglio, ciò che io gli servivo su un piatto d'argento, appositamente confezionato per ingannarlo, bellamente ridendo di lui.

Minerva lo osservava, quasi spaventata, eppure innegabilmente soggiogata dall'orgogliosa sicurezza che emanava dal mago e dalla forza del suo scintillante sguardo nero.

Severus estrasse di scatto la bacchetta e la puntò alla propria tempia:

- Sono pronto, Minerva!

- No! – rispose decisa la maga. – Farò proprio come Albus: mi fiderò del tuo cuore e ignorerò la tua mente.

- Io Albus lo ho ucciso. – rispose Piton, con gelida ironia, stringendo gli occhi in una minacciosa fessura. – Non hai paura di fare la stessa fine?

- No. Ora voglio sapere la verità: _la tua verità_, Severus. – ribadì la maga. – Quella del tuo cuore, colmo di dolore; quella dei tuoi occhi, pieni d'orgogliose fiamme; quella della tua anima, terribilmente lacerata eppure sanata dai rimorsi!

L'espressione sul volto del mago mutò all'improvviso, colto di sorpresa dalle parole della maga e, soprattutto, da quel suo inaspettato gesto, da quelle dita che gli avevano carezzato la guancia là dove, prima, la lacrima l'aveva bagnata.

Il volto pallido del mago perse di colpo ogni rigidità, ogni residuo controllo, e le sue labbra tremarono appena mentre il dolore del ricordo invadeva liberamente i suoi lineamenti, addolcendoli nella loro ritrovata umanità.

Chiuse gli occhi e diede un lungo sospiro, quasi una liberazione in quella sua decisione, infine, di levarsi la maschera e smettere di fingere. Riaprì gli occhi e sussurrò, con voce roca:

- Ti racconterò tutta la mia verità, Minerva, se veramente vuoi ascoltarla, con il cuore, più che con la ragione.

- Sono pronta. – annuì la maga.

Severus trasse un profondo respiro e cominciò a narrare con voce bassa e profonda:

- Albus sapeva del Voto che avevo contratto con Narcissa. E' stato un mio tragico errore e glielo riferii subito, ovviamente aggiungendo che non avevo alcuna intenzione di tenervi fede. Ma lui la pensava in modo molto diverso, su quell'argomento.

Abbassò un attimo lo sguardo scuotendo lievemente il capo al ricordo dell'ostinazione di Silente.

- Puoi verificare con la versione di Potter, Minerva: quando gli riferì la conversazione che origliò tra me e Draco, a Natale, Albus gli disse che era già a conoscenza di quell'informazione, anzi, che sapeva molte cose più di lui su quell'argomento. Già, - s'interruppe sospirando amaramente, poi aggiunse, quasi fra sé e sé, - Albus sapeva anche che io avevo giurato di ucciderlo e, non contento di questo, mi aveva fatto promettere che, se non fossimo riusciti a trovare una soluzione definitiva al problema della maledizione della sua mano, io avrei dovuto tenere fede a quel maledetto Voto!

Minerva lo fissava, mille domande sulle labbra, ma non lo interruppe.

Severus la studiò, la sfida negli occhi neri:

- Quell'anno mi assegnò la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. La cattedra cui anelavo da sempre. Proprio quell'anno, Minerva: non ti sei mai chiesta perché? – domandò, con una sottile nota d'ironia nella voce. – Tu sai bene che quella cattedra era maledetta, vero? Da Lord Voldemort in persona, - affermò in tono solenne, - da oltre trentacinque anni, da quando Silente gliela aveva rifiutata.

Minerva annuì gravemente, ma rimase in silenzio.

- All'inizio era una maledizione mortale. Te lo ricordi bene, vero, Minerva? – insinuò con amara sicurezza, - Tu li hai visti morire, i primi professori di Difesa, quando io ancora non ero nemmeno nato. Ma poi Albus è riuscito a modificare la maledizione. Non a toglierla, ma solo ad alterarla e ad attenuarla. In uno strano modo, originale proprio quanto lo era Albus: l'ha trasformata in una "pena del contrappasso". Non so se conosci Dante, Minerva, - Severus osservò la maga, con un'espressione molto attenta, – ma Albus amava i Babbani, e anche la loro letteratura6. Nell'accezione dantesca, la pena agisce sulle paure di chi si appropria della cosa maledetta, cioè della cattedra. Raptor temeva i "parassiti" e andò incontro al suo peggior timore, perché l'Oscuro entrò nel suo corpo, abbandonandolo e distruggendolo quando non gli fu più utile. – Il sorriso di Severus, riguardo alla fine di Raptor, fu semplicemente glaciale. – Allock, invece, voleva fama imperitura e, temendo che qualcuno lo sbugiardasse, oltre ad appropriarsi delle altrui gesta "rubò" loro anche la memoria e finì senza più alcuna memoria di sé e della sua fama.

Severus trasse un lungo respiro e guardò Remus, sapendo d'essere stato la sua nemesi:

- Lupin temeva da sempre che la sua natura di Lupo Mannaro fosse svelata, e il suo timore fu avverato proprio da me. Moody, invece, temeva la vendetta dei Mangiamorte, di essere catturato da loro, e alla fine fu proprio la vittima di uno di loro. Dolores Umbridge, - Severus non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso di scherno, - aveva paura delle altre razze magiche e fu rapita proprio dagli esponenti di una di queste: i Centauri.

Severus s'interruppe e trasse un lungo respiro: ora veniva la parte più difficile, quella che lo riguardava, ciò che per lui era più doloroso. Con voce tesa, incrinata dal rimorso, sussurrò:

- E poi ci sono io… io che non volevo più uccidere, per nessuna ragione al mondo! – la voce del mago si spezzò del tutto. - Io che non avrei mai voluto uccidere un amico... ma solo morire al posto suo!

Severus abbassò il capo, i pugni serrati piantati sugli occhi, a cercare invano di bloccare le lacrime:

- Invece, proprio io, - un gemito straziante interruppe la sua frase, - _io, solo io,_ - un urlo fra le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto pallido e distorto dal dolore, - io l'ho ucciso, quella notte! Albus… non volevo! – un rantolo disperato, mentre Severus scivolava giù dal divano, ai piedi di Minerva.

Ansimante, il mago si aggrappò quasi alle ginocchia della donna e, a fatica, continuò:

- Dopo la modifica apportata da Albus alla maledizione, gli insegnanti ora non muoiono più, salvo deplorevoli eccezioni, ma sono obbligati ad andarsene, alla fine dell'anno scolastico, a causa della maledizione che trasforma in tragica realtà le loro paure.

Severus inspirò a fondo e poi chiese:

- Lo sai, Minerva, quale era il mio più orrendo incubo?

Il mago rimase immobile, in attesa di una risposta che sapeva non sarebbe mai arrivata:

- Non volevo più uccidere, Minerva! – esclamò con angosciata disperazione, - Certo non la persona cui più volevo bene! Avevo il terrore di tornare ancora ad uccidere, e di fare del male alle persone che amavo. Albus sapeva che avevo giurato di ucciderlo al posto di Draco, sapeva che il mio incubo era a un brevissimo passo dal verificarsi, anche se io intendevo solo sacrificare la mia vita per lui, per l'unica persona che aveva creduto in me!

Severus abbassò il capo, mentre lacrime di rimorso e d'affetto scendevano sulle sue guance pallide e tirate.

- Così, Albus mi affidò quella cattedra, premio e condanna d'un uomo che aveva una scelta errata alle spalle, una colpa che mai potrò veramente espiare.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, senza più alcun rispetto per il suo privato dolore.

Minerva impallidì: mille volte aveva chiesto ad Albus spiegazioni sul motivo per il quale aveva deciso di affidare a Severus quella cattedra maledetta. Il Preside le aveva solo risposto che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui anche lei avrebbe compreso.

E Minerva sapeva che, quel momento, era infine arrivato.

Allungò una mano e carezzò i lunghi capelli neri del mago, posandola poi sul suo capo, come solo una madre poteva fare.

- Mi dispiace, Severus, mi dispiace… - mormorò piano, profondamente colpita dall'intensità del dolore del mago.

Crystal si avvicinò, incapace di restare lontana dall'uomo che amava e che, in quel momento, stava disperatamente soffrendo: doveva fare qualcosa per lui, per aiutarlo. Anche solo stringerlo a sé, con amore. Remus, però, s'intromise e la bloccò prima che potesse raggiungere il divano facendole segno di non muoversi e di non parlare.

Fu Minerva che si sporse verso Severus e lo abbracciò, traendolo verso di sé sul divano, le loro lacrime che per un istante s'incontrarono, brucianti di dolore per un caro amico perduto.

- Continua, Severus, ti prego. Voglio sapere tutto. – chiese accorata.

Il mago la guardò a lungo, la sensazione di calore e affetto di quell'abbraccio ancora in lui, forte e intensa, a dargli nuova forza. Fece un profondo respiro e dischiuse le labbra in un accenno di sorriso, prima di continuare con il suo racconto.

- Albus ebbe… un grave incidente in uno dei suoi soliti strani viaggi: fu colpito da un'oscura maledizione che neppure io riuscii a fermare. La intrappolai nella sua mano, ma sapevamo entrambi che era solo un espediente momentaneo, che la maledizione non si sarebbe fermata e che lui era condannato a morire.

Solo il tempo di un breve sospiro mentre scuoteva leggermente il capo, e Severus continuò:

- Provai in tutti i modi a contrastarla, per mesi, senza alcun successo: distillai una pozione, ma conteneva un veleno, tra i suoi componenti, e il suo accumulo nel sangue prima o poi avrebbe comunque ucciso Albus. Infine, ritenni d'aver trovato la soluzione in un antico sortilegio che permetteva un lento scambio di vite, e, a sua totale insaputa, ogni giorno gli offrii il mio sangue, a goccia a goccia, come nuovo ed essenziale ingrediente della pozione, capace di annullare gli effetti del veleno.7

_Non voglio che una mano, _

_una mano ferita se è possibile._

_Non voglio che una mano,_

_pur con cento notti senza letto._

_Sarebbe un pallido giglio di calce_

_sarebbe una colomba legata al mio cuore,_

_sarebbe il guardiano che nella notte del mio transito_

_negherebbe l'entrata alla luna._

_Non voglio altro che questa mano_

_per i comuni olii e il lenzuolo bianco dell'agonia._

_Non voglio che questa mano_

_per tenere un'ala della mia morte.__8_

Minerva spalancò gli occhi e rabbrividì davanti alla cupa intensità evocativa di quelle parole.

- Ma una sera Albus scoprì il mio macabro segreto9: mi vide mentre incidevo il polso e versavo la necessaria quantità di sangue nella pozione che distillavo ogni giorno per lui e mi sentì pronunciare l'infernale sortilegio di scambio. – il mago trasse un sospiro mordendosi piano un labbro. – Inutile dire che, come ovviamente già sapevo, si rifiutò recisamente di bere ancora la mia pozione. Le cose precipitarono: la maledizione riprese il suo corso letale, mentre la mia condanna a dover uccidere un amico tornò a tormentarmi.

Severus chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e strinse i denti, quindi continuò:

- Albus era irremovibile, ma io non volevo rassegnarmi e ancora cercai, con disperata ostinazione, una soluzione, un nuovo incantesimo, una diversa pozione! Discutemmo a lungo e più volte litigammo, anche duramente. Ma, alla fine, dovetti cedere e promettergli che, se non fossi riuscito a guarirlo dalla maledizione, lo avrei ucciso evitando a qualsiasi costo che Draco diventasse un assassino.

Il sospiro che sfuggì dalle labbra sottili di Severus era carico di dolore e la sua voce solo un roco sussurro di straziante intensità, gli occhi neri di nuovo lucidi di lacrime fissi nel nulla davanti a sé:

- Gli promisi che lo avrei pietosamente ucciso per evitargli una fine peggiore.

Chiuse ancora gli occhi e rimase in silenzio per un istante, poi riprese a parlare con voce controllata:

- Sosteneva che la mia vita era molto più importante della sua, per la causa. Che avrei potuto essere molto più utile di lui in quella ricerca essenziale. - scosse il capo, rassegnato, - Ma io non cedetti, continuai fino all'ultimo a cercare il modo per salvarlo, - esclamò stringendo con forza i pugni, - fino a quella notte maledetta, in cui stavo ancora provando a distillare una nuova formulazione della pozione!

Minerva gli avvolse i pugni, inducendolo ad aprirli, quindi gli strinse le mani, piano, quasi come una carezza:

- Deve essere stato terribile… tutti quei mesi… con quel tremendo pensiero, povero Severus!

Sempre trattenendogli le mani fra le sue, la vecchia maga disse:

- Harry ci ha detto che in quella notte Albus più volte chiese di te, che invocò il tuo aiuto e voleva addirittura che il ragazzo venisse a cercarti raccontandoti tutto quello che era successo.

Un triste sorriso aleggiava sulle labbra sottili di Severus, amaro come i suoi ricordi, ma negli occhi neri di nuovo ardevano luminose scintille.

- Quella notte non ero con voi a pattugliare la scuola: Albus mi aveva detto di tenermi pronto, perché avrebbe potuto avere bisogno di me, come altre volte era già accaduto.

- Tu sapevi cosa stava…

Il mago annuì, secco, facendo scivolare via le mani da quelle di Minerva:

- Sì. Ma non te lo rivelerò.

- Sai dov'era stato, quella notte con Harry? – insistette la maga.

- No. Però ho visto tutto nella mente di Potter, quando mi ha raggiunto mentre fuggivo. Quel ragazzo è un disastro con l'Occlumanzia! – sbuffò Severus, stizzito. – Già la sua mente è normalmente facile da leggere, ma quella notte era del tutto spalancata davanti ai miei occhi, così ho visto senza fatica dove sono stati e ciò che hanno fatto.

Il mago la guardò fissa e parlò lentamente:

- Albus aveva bevuto un veleno mortale. Era per questo che aveva bisogno di me: per l'antidoto.

Chiedi a Potter: confermerà anche questo.

Minerva sussultò e Severus comprese che Potter aveva mantenuto il completo segreto su quanto era accaduto nella caverna. La maga era già abbastanza sconvolta da tutte le rivelazioni che le aveva fatto fino a quel momento: decise quindi che non era il caso di aggiungere che era stato _proprio Potter_ a obbligare Albus a bere il veleno, _per obbedire a un preciso ordine del Preside._ Glielo avrebbe detto in un secondo momento, se fosse stato necessario: per ora non voleva caricarla anche del peso di quella scoperta.

- Quindi Albus sarebbe morto ugualmente, per la maledizione intrappolata nella mano oppure per il veleno? – chiese Minerva allibita.

Severus annuì, grave, quindi mormorò, con tono cupo:

- Ma questo non cambia il fatto che sono stato io, solo io, a uccidere il mio unico amico.

Chiuse gli occhi e diede un lungo sospiro abbassando il capo.

Questa volta Crystal riuscì ad avvicinarsi, evitando l'intercettazione di Remus, e lo abbracciò stringendolo forte a sé, mentre il mago si abbandonava tra le sue braccia, amato rifugio e sua unica consolazione.

Infine Severus si sciolse da quell'amorevole abbraccio e guardò intensamente la sua donna, a lungo, sfiorandole poi con delicatezza la guancia con una tenera carezza. Tornò ad avvincerla a sé, il braccio a cingerle la vita sottile e si rivolse di nuovo a Minerva:

- Ho fatto di tutto per indurre la mia Crystal ad allontanarsi da me. – spiegò con un sorriso triste sulle labbra. – Non avevo nulla da offrirle e non volevo - s'interruppe mordendosi le labbra, - non volevo fare di lei la mia vedova o - diede un lungo, sofferto sospiro, stringendola più forte a sé, - peggio, la donna di un traditore assassino.

- Non lo sei, non lo sei, amore mio! – esclamò la maga con intensità.

- No… non per te, mia adorata Crystal! – sussurrò dolcemente sfiorandole appena la fronte con labbra brucianti.

Minerva li osservava, profondamente stupita: non aveva mai visto Severus con una donna fra le braccia, nemmeno quando era un giovane studente. Lei era bellissima: così bionda e piena di luce, risaltava come un raggio di sole fra le tenebre che con intensa passione l'avvolgevano. Il mago la guardava con quei suoi profondi occhi, pieni di impetuose fiamme nere che gridavano apertamente il suo immenso amore. Era stato pronto a rinunciare a lei, pur di non farla soffrire, ma Crystal lo amava ed era ritornata, nonostante avesse ucciso Albus: aveva creduto in lui, fin dall'inizio, e aveva caparbiamente cercato di convincere tutti loro che Severus non era un traditore.

Con una appassionata tenerezza, che Minerva non avrebbe mai immaginato in un uomo che si era sempre mostrato gelidamente impassibile, Severus strinse il viso di Crystal tra le mani, come un fiore delicato e prezioso, e, con infinita dolcezza, le sfiorò appena le labbra con le sue deponendovi un bacio leggero accompagnato da un soave sussurro d'amore:

- Ti amo, Crystal!

Quindi chiuse gli occhi e tornò a stringerla dolcemente tra le braccia, le labbra ancora a sfiorarle la fronte con amore.

Infine, con grande sforzo si rivolse ancora a Minerva per concludere il suo racconto, sempre tenendo però Crystal tra le braccia: aveva bisogno di lei, di sentirla vicina, per affrontare la parte più dura della sua verità.

- Quando sono arrivato sulla Torre e ho visto Draco con la bacchetta abbassata, ho subito capito che il Voto Infrangibile non mi vincolava più e rimaneva solo la promessa che avevo fatto ad Albus. – sospirò amaramente. – Notai immediatamente che c'erano due scope: sapevo del Mantello dell'Invisibilità di Potter e mi fu facile rilevare la sua presenza tramite la percezione dei suoi pensieri.

Il mago esitò un attimo, la pena intensa dei ricordi negli occhi neri fissi nel nulla davanti a lui:

- Mi resi immediatamente conto che Albus stava molto male: non sapevo ancora del veleno che aveva bevuto nella caverna, quindi pensai che la maledizione fosse improvvisamente arrivata allo stadio finale. – Severus deglutì a fatica. – Valutai rapidamente la situazione: con Albus in quelle pietose condizioni, e senza bacchetta, non avrebbe certo potuto essermi d'aiuto, poiché faticava perfino a reggersi in piedi. Non riuscivo a capire perché Potter rimanesse nascosto immobile e sperai che, vedendomi agire in difesa di Silente, venisse a darmi man forte, - sollevò scettico un sopracciglio, - in fondo un ragazzo era pur sempre meglio di nulla! Quattro Mangiamorte erano forse troppi per sperare di metterli tutti fuori combattimento in un sol colpo sfruttando la sorpresa, ma per salvare Albus avrei corso anche quel pericoloso azzardo, rischiando di far saltare la mia copertura.

S'interruppe di colpo mordendosi le labbra, mentre il suo braccio, in un gesto inconsapevole, strinse più forte Crystal a sé. Esitò un attimo, poi proseguì, con voce roca:

- Fu allora che Albus mi guardò… e nei suoi occhi c'era la vita e c'era la morte, il perdono e la condanna, la salvezza e la perdizione!

Severus trasse di nuovo un lungo sospiro e abbassò lo sguardo verso Crystal, verso il cielo azzurro dei suoi occhi, dove brillavano raggi di speranza, anche per lui, ancora.

Riprese a parlare, senza più abbandonare lo sguardo della sua donna, traendo forza dal suo sorriso che, tenace, continuava a sostenerlo in quello straziante racconto della sua personale verità:

- Era lo sguardo di un padre, quello che non ho mai avuto, pieno d'orgoglio e fiducia in me… colmo d'affetto. – narrò il mago con voce bassa e profonda, mentre un lieve sorriso ammorbidiva appena la sottile piega amara delle sue labbra. – Era lo sguardo duro e deciso di un condottiero, che rinnovava un inaccettabile ordine. Era lo sguardo implorante di un vecchio, - sussurrò piano, - che non voleva più soffrire e mi ricordava la promessa fattagli.

L'accenno di sorriso svanì all'improvviso dalle labbra di Severus, mentre procedeva con il racconto:

- Poi ha di nuovo ripetuto il mio nome, dolcemente, e mi ha supplicato…

Per un attimo il mago sembrò non respirare, ma poi continuò, con tono cupo:

- Era la Morte che inneggiava alla Vita e la benediva. Era un ordine orribile e una struggente preghiera. Era il mio cuore che andava in frantumi mentre sollevavo la bacchetta. Era l'odio che cresceva in me mentre comprendevo che gli avrei obbedito. Era il disgusto profondo che provavo per quelle parole di morte che stavo per pronunciare. Era la fine di ogni speranza e l'inizio della mia discesa all'Inferno.

Gli occhi neri di Severus erano incatenati a quelli di Crystal:

- Era la sua morte perché in nessun modo poteva essere la mia. Non ancora. – disse grave, abbassando il capo. – Avevo ancora dei doveri da compiere, una missione importante da svolgere e l'anima di un ragazzo da salvare.

- Era anche la speranza, Severus! – esclamò Crystal. – Era il futuro e la felicità che lui voleva per te, alla fine!

- Spesso mi chiedo se arriverà mai, questa fine così tanto agognata! – si lasciò sfuggire il mago, scoraggiato.

- Io sono qui. Con te! – gridò la maga con intensità, stringendogli forte le mani.

- Sì… sei qui con me, Crystal! – rispose stringendola di nuovo a sé, un lieve sorriso a dischiudergli appena le labbra sottili.

Ma il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi era colmo di lucenti lacrime.

Si chinò sulla sua donna, raggio di speranza d'un futuro felice, e la strinse forte, affondando il viso nei suoi morbidi riccioli dorati, respirando il suo profumo e la sua fiducia nel domani.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se l'avesse perduta?

Oblio

e nulla di più sarei,

lontano dal tuo cuore,

lontana dal tuo coraggio. 10

Minerva rimase a osservarli, commossa e intenerita da quell'amore così evidente, lasciando che il mago stemperasse il suo dolore in quel lungo e dolce abbraccio: era contenta che anche Severus avesse finalmente trovato una donna da amare e ricordò la sera in cui, in un certo qual modo, aveva cercato di spingergli Crystal tra le braccia11 trasferendola a dormire nei sotterranei, proprio di fianco all'appartamento del mago. C'era voluto un bel po' di tempo prima che lui cedesse, ma, alla fine, l'amore tra i due era sbocciato, forte e intenso.

Crystal sembrava proprio la donna perfetta per lui, così piena d'entusiasmo, ottimismo e voglia di vivere. E determinazione, tanta tenace e ostinata volontà a ottenere quello che voleva. Sempre. Crystal voleva la felicità per Severus e Minerva era pronta a scommettere che sarebbe riuscita a ottenerla.

Se c'era una persona che aveva pieno diritto a essere finalmente felice, era proprio quel mago dai lunghi capelli corvini, tutto vestito di nero, che stava baciando con ardente passione la bella e sensuale maga.

Senza alcun dubbio, Severus si stava rivelando una completa e totalmente imprevista sorpresa. E lei che dopo tanti anni credeva di conoscerlo!

Sorrise, un po' imbarazzata da quel bacio che sembrava non finire più, dolce e intenso, delicato e appassionato. Incrociò lo sguardo di Remus, cercando il suo aiuto che prontamente arrivò:

- Hm… Severus…

Il mago si irrigidì lievemente: si era del tutto perso nel bacio della sua Crystal, dimenticandosi perfino di dove si trovava. Non avrebbe mai creduto che una simile cosa potesse accadere, proprio a lui!

Si sciolse dalla maga e si girò verso Minerva, imbarazzato e ansimante, il volto soffuso da un leggero rossore, come uno studente sorpreso fuori dal dormitorio a tarda ora. La vecchia insegnante gli sorrise, indulgente ma anche leggermente a disagio.

I loro occhi s'incontrarono e ancora la maga vi lesse una sofferenza insanabile, un rimorso inesauribile che continuava a minare la sua serenità: non era giusto, Severus non se lo meritava!

Per tanti mesi lo aveva odiato con tutta se stessa, credendolo solo un indegno vigliacco: ma ora aveva capito che le cose erano molto diverse da ciò che le era apparso e che Severus era solo stato un uomo molto coraggioso che aveva trovato in sé l'incredibile forza per obbedire a un ordine terribile, eppure giusto, come sempre erano gli ordini di Albus.

I primi mesi dopo quella notte dovevano essere stati tremendi per lui, disperatamente solo in mezzo ai Mangiamorte, dopo aver dovuto rinunciare alla donna che amava e aver compiuto un gesto orribile, il cui rimorso ancora oggi lo torturava e che certo non riusciva a perdonarsi.

Minerva aveva intensamente sofferto per la morte di Albus, cui era legata da un profondo affetto, e aveva giurato a se stessa che non avrebbe mai perdonato il suo assassino, eppure, in quel momento desiderò con tutto il cuore concedere quel perdono, che nessuno più di Severus meritava, e di cui il mago aveva infinitamente bisogno.

Improvvisamente si slanciò verso di lui, afferrandogli le mani, le lacrime di nuovo a rigarle le guance rugose:

- Oh… Severus! Tu non hai colpe! Non sei un codardo, ma neppure… un assassino! – esclamò, le parole che erompevano impetuose dalle fragili labbra. – Ora che finalmente ho capito tutto… io… io ti perdono!

Il mago le lanciò uno sguardo tagliente, gli occhi neri ardenti d'una indicibile pena, ed esplose:

- Non voglio il tuo perdono, non voglio l'assoluzione di nessuno! Non capisci che sono io che non potrò mai perdonarmi? – esclamò con voce acuta, incrinata dalle lacrime che a fatica tratteneva. – Perfino Albus mi ha dato il suo perdono, in anticipo! Ma non so cosa farmene della vostra assoluzione: è totalmente inutile per la mia anima, lacerata, squarciata in profondità dall'orrendo assassinio dell'unica persona che aveva sempre creduto in me!

I lineamenti del viso di Severus erano distorti dalla sua angosciante sofferenza e la luce nera dei suoi occhi era quasi folle.

- Ho ucciso il suo sorriso, Minerva, ho spento per sempre l'azzurra luce di comprensione e affetto che brillava nei suoi occhi. – diede un lungo sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi di nuovo avvolgere dalle braccia amorevoli di Crystal. – E questo è troppo… anche per me!

Riflesso di stelle

Severus rimase tra le braccia di Crystal, mentre la maga lo stringeva a sé e gli accarezzava i lunghi capelli neri che in parte gli coprivano il viso. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, stretti, e i pugni serrati, imponendosi di riprendere il controllo di sé e di non cedere alle lacrime.

Non era in quella stanza che voleva piangere, non sarebbe servito a nulla: era sulla tomba di Albus che, finalmente, voleva lasciare andare le sue lacrime.

Ma Hogwarts gli era preclusa.

O, per lo meno, fino ad ora lo era stata.

Ma, forse, Minerva poteva trovare il modo per esaudire quel suo desiderio.

Doveva provare.

Lentamente rilassò i muscoli tesi del suo corpo, si staccò da Crystal e raddrizzò le spalle rivolgendosi nuovamente all'anziana maga, con voce sommessa.

- Ho una preghiera da rivolgerti, Minerva, una cosa molto importante per me.

La maga si protese verso di lui ed esclamò, disponibile:

- Dimmi, Severus: farò tutto ciò che posso!

- Io vorrei… non ho mai potuto farlo, - sospirò piano il mago, - vorrei… potermi inginocchiare davanti alla sua tomba! – chiese accorato.

Minerva spalancò gli occhi: eppure non avrebbe dovuto più sorprendersi, non dopo ciò che aveva appena scoperto. La richiesta del mago, però, la colse impreparata. Sembrava anche difficile da esaudire, così rispose, incerta:

- E' pericoloso, Severus! Nessuno deve vederti, e neppure sospettare che tu sia lì…

Minerva alzò gli occhi cercando quelli di Remus per avere il suo aiuto.

- Possiamo trovare il modo: un incanto di dissimulazione, oppure uno oscurante. – abbozzò Lupin.

- Potrei chiedere a Harry il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità. – propose Minerva.

- Niente Mantello. – intervenne Severus, secco. – Un _Obnubilius_ andrà benissimo. Posso lanciarlo io stesso, dalla Foresta fino alla sponda sul lago, - aggiunse rivolgendosi a Remus, - magari con il tuo aiuto, visto che lo spazio da coprire è grande e l'incantesimo deve reggere per un certo tempo.

Lupin annuì con sicurezza.

- Questa notte stessa? – incalzò Severus, impaziente.

Minerva annuì, comprensiva. Gli occhi di Piton scintillavano intensamente, come se avesse la febbre: la maga non lo aveva mai visto così turbato e del tutto incapace di mantenere il suo solito gelido e impassibile atteggiamento.

- Ora, però, devo andare. – rispose, a disagio. – Rafforzerò le ronde di controllo per evitare che qualche studente troppo esuberante decida di fare qualche puntata non autorizzata verso il lago, questa notte. – spiegò, cercando di giustificarsi. – Ci rivediamo stasera.

Ma rimase immobile, incapace di andarsene, restando a fissare il mago che solo desiderava poter finalmente piangere sulla tomba dell'uomo che aveva dovuto uccidere.

Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé in un materno abbraccio, ma temeva che lui rifiutasse quell'intimo contatto, così come poco prima aveva sottratto le mani alla sua stretta.

Quel giorno aveva scoperto molte cose su Severus Piton, soprattutto la sua incredibile capacità di indossare perennemente una maschera d'impassibilità per celare la sua intensa umanità.

Ma quella maschera si era incrinata davanti a lei, pochi minuti prima, e le lacrime di Severus, piccoli brillanti stendardi della sua colpevolezza12, le avevano rivelato tutta l'umana sofferenza che il mago imprigionava dietro lo scintillante cristallo nero dei suoi occhi.

Sembrava che Severus si fidasse solo di Crystal, che solo a lei permettesse di superare ogni sua barriera protettiva e di condividere la sua sofferenza.

Ma il coraggio di quel mago, che per mesi aveva considerato solo uno sporco vigliacco, l'aveva toccata nel profondo, così come lo straziante dolore che ora le era così facile leggere nei lineamenti tesi del suo pallido viso.

Così disse solo, in un soffio rapido e leggero:

- Grazie per aver aiutato Albus a morire.

E si smaterializzò.

Severus rimase immobile a fissare il punto in cui Minerva era scomparsa, fino a quando un rumore lo riscosse: Lupin stava salutando Crystal e si apprestava ad andarsene.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un istante, negli occhi di Severus una muta richiesta che l'altro seppe cogliere immediatamente.

- Vai da lei, Remus! – lo esortò

- Non intendo lasciarla sola, non temere! Ormai ho capito bene quanto è forte il dolore di Minerva per la perdita di Albus.

- Nessuno lo supponeva, – mormorò Severus. – ma avevano un rapporto più stretto di quanto chiunque immaginasse.

- Già, - constatò stancamente Remus, - proprio come nessuno poteva immaginare il forte legame che esisteva tra te e Silente.

Un sorriso amaro incurvò le labbra sottili di Severus, che sussurrò piano, quasi parlando tra sé:

- A volte veniva da me, la sera, per bersi un bicchiere di whisky. Minerva glielo aveva proibito, impartendo rigide disposizioni agli elfi affinché glielo negassero sempre. – scrollò un poco il capo, mentre il sorriso si addolciva al ricordo. – Ma io glielo distillavo personalmente con i miei alambicchi e lui affermava che era il migliore che avesse mai bevuto!

Remus sorrise e gli appoggiò appena una mano sulla spalla, prima di smaterializzarsi per raggiungere Minerva.

Erano rimasti soli.

Crystal allungò il braccio e gli afferrò la mano, stringendogliela. Severus ricambiò la stretta traendola leggermente verso di sé e indirizzandola quindi verso il divano:

- Siediti: finisco di sistemare i miei libri.

Era un'affermazione che non accettava replica.

La maga obbedì e si sedette, rassegnata: sapeva che Severus non se ne sarebbe andato finché tutti i suoi libri non fossero stati riparati con amorevole cura dalle sue stesse mani, e che non avrebbe mai accettato il suo aiuto.

Lo vide chinarsi lentamente, le ginocchia sul pavimento, le dita ad accarezzare le pagine calpestate, gli occhi a riconoscere il libro cui appartenevano e la sua magia a ricomporre parole di arcani incanti spezzati dalla furia indagatrice degli Auror.

Fu un lungo lavoro che il mago assolse in perfetto silenzio e con totale dedizione, la schiena piegata sulle uniche cose che aveva amato in quella casa da quando i suoi genitori erano morti.

Quell'anno l'inverno sembrava proprio non finire mai: anche se era ormai marzo inoltrato, la neve era di nuovo scesa abbondante imbiancando le torri di Hogwarts. Il prato che digradava verso il lago era una candida distesa uniforme, scintillante sotto la falce di luna.

La tomba di Albus Silente, bianca nel bianco, si distingueva appena, anche se qualcuno aveva badato a tenerla completamente sgombra dalla candida coltre.

Una leggera nebbiolina uscì dagli alberi della Foresta Proibita, in folate successive, e si dispose lentamente a semicerchio, guidata con perizia dalle bacchette dei due maghi, fino a sottrarre la Tomba Bianca, e il lago alle sue spalle, alla vista degli abitanti del castello.

Solo le persone rimaste al limitare della Foresta, protette dalla folta ombra degli alberi, avevano la visuale libera sulla sponda del lago che, tremulo, rifletteva il luminoso spicchio di luna.

Una figura scura si staccò dal resto delle ombre e avanzò con passo risoluto, il lungo mantello nero, dai panneggi profondi, solenni e austeri, che si drappeggiava elegante alle sue spalle sfiorando la neve con una languida carezza.

Davanti a Piton, a separarlo dalla tomba di Silente, vi era solo una distesa di neve, bianca e incontaminata: gli sembrava un delitto calpestare tutto quell'innocente candore, proprio lui, anima nera e perduta. Così estrasse la bacchetta e liberò il cammino, aprendo uno stretto sentiero sgombro dalla neve davanti a sé. Al ritorno avrebbe rimesso tutto a posto, cancellando ogni traccia del proprio passaggio.

Nell'avvicinarsi, il suo passo rallentò progressivamente, mentre il cuore aumentava i battiti.

Infine arrivò alla tomba e per un lungo momento rimase immobile, il mantello sollevato da un'improvvisa folata di vento, figura scura stagliata nella bianca luce lunare, ombra nera a rompere la candida nitidezza della compatta coltre di neve che brillava nella notte.

Per un attimo si strinse nell'ampio mantello nero, rabbrividendo, sentendosi estraneo a tutto quell'immacolato biancore, quasi respinto dalla barriera di purezza che circondava la Tomba Bianca.

Il Nero incede verso il Bianco,

ma nulla contamina la nera purezza.

La vita che mi hai chiesto

è la morte che mi hai dato. 13

Una musica soave si diffuse nell'aria tersa: sembrava sorta dal nulla, melodia tenue e armoniosa, pianto e sorriso insieme, solo per accompagnarlo e sospingerlo avanti.

Lentamente mosse gli ultimi passi e, piano, s'inginocchiò a lato del tumulo posando la mano, pallida e sottile, sul freddo marmo bianco. Fu una lunga, intensa carezza, che percorse le nervature chiare della lapide fino a raggiungere le lettere dorate del nome. Le sue dita tremarono appena, mentre le sfiorava delicatamente e un sussurro accorato sgorgò dalle sue labbra:

- Albus!

La musica era cessata e solo il silenzio dei ricordi avvolgeva il mago nel buio della notte.

Tremendi ricordi di un verde lampo di morte che era nato nelle sue mani, figlio d'un padre troppo stimato per non rispettarne il fatale ordine.

Strinse i denti e deglutì.

Sospirò.

Si morse le labbra e, ancora, solo quel nome ne uscì, sussurro d'addolorato affetto:

- Albus!

Quasi un'implorazione, come se il vecchio Preside avesse mai potuto rispondergli.

- Ti voglio bene.

La musica riprese, dovunque nell'aria, dolcissima e struggente, sorriso d'un padre per lo straziante coraggio del figlio, sincero affetto per una vita non voluta ma accettata per dovere.

Solo per dovere.

La musica, gentile nell'aria, sembrava quasi sussurrare il suo nome.

_E ancora sono il prodigo che ascolta_

_dal silenzio il suo nome,_

_quando chiamano i morti._

_Ed è morte_

_uno spazio nel cuore.__14_

Severus alzò gli occhi, stelle nere rese vive da lacrime d'amore per l'uomo che aveva saputo essere un padre per lui.

Nella lontana volta celeste, le stelle parvero sorridergli, luminose e benevole come gli occhi di Silente, incoraggianti come il suo sereno sorriso. L'intero firmamento sembrava riflesso nelle profonde tenebre degli occhi del mago, in quel dolore intenso e struggente che illuminava e purificava la sua anima, in quelle lacrime che, luminose, brillavano sul suo volto pallido, ancora caparbiamente trattenute dalle ciglia corvine.

- Ho fatto ciò che mi hai chiesto… tutto. Ma non puoi immaginare quanto mi sia costato. La tua voce, là sulla torre, il tuo sguardo, - sussurrò roco, - la fiducia nei tuoi occhi, solo per me, mentre mi chiedevi l'impossibile… ed io l'ho fatto… solo per te! - Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra sottili del mago che si ripiegò un poco su se stesso, come oppresso da una sofferenza impossibile da arginare. - Il sorriso orgoglioso d'un padre che solo io potevo vedere… e lo strazio infinito nel mio cuore mentre puntavo la bacchetta su di te, richiamando un odio che in me non esisteva più… che non volevo che esistesse ancora!

La musica s'interruppe, l'accorato silenzio a rimarcare la sua angosciante pena.

Anche il mago si arrestò ancora, per un lungo sospiro, la lacrima a rigargli lenta il viso scavato.

- Ma voglio ringraziarti, Albus, per la vita che non volevo e che mi hai obbligato ad accettare. – la voce gli tremò lievemente, - Per la speranza d'un futuro che hai saputo donarmi con il tuo sacrificio e per l'amore di Crystal, che hai spinto tra le mie braccia, regalandomi una felicità che non sapevo neppure che potesse esistere!

L'ombra di un sorriso aleggiò sul viso di Piton mentre, inconsapevolmente ma con infinita delicatezza, continuava a carezzare le lettere dorate che componevano il nome di Albus.

La melodia riprese all'improvviso, sempre più forte, sempre più vicina, intensa e appassionata, avvolgente e calda come un abbraccio, ammiccante come il sorriso d'un vecchio canuto e testardo che gli aveva sempre voluto bene.

All'improvviso un'ombra passò davanti alla luna, una, due, tre volte, in lenti e larghi cerchi concentrici che sempre più si stringevano.

Tra gli alberi della Foresta le tre figure si mossero e Minerva indicò il cielo, gridando allarmata:

- Fanny!

La Fenice di Silente stava scendendo in picchiata su Piton, quale folgore vermiglia pronta ad abbattersi sull'assassino del suo padrone, cercando una tardiva vendetta.

Ma, all'ultimo momento, Fanny raddrizzò la testa dalle lucenti piume dorate e spalancò le ali dall'intenso piumaggio rosso, planando quindi con delicata precisione sulla tomba di Silente.

Piton rimase immobile, senza neppure ritrarre la mano: la Fenice lo fissò per un lungo istante con i suoi acuti occhietti neri, quindi zampettò sul marmo raschiandolo leggermente con gli artigli dorati e inclinò un poco la testa davanti a lui, in un buffo inchino, per poi avvicinarsi alla sua spalla e appoggiarvi il capo dorato, richiudendo completamente le ali.

Il mago sollevò la mano dal nome di Albus e le lisciò le piume in una lenta e sicura carezza.

Minerva, sul limitare della Foresta, rimase a bocca aperta: non solo Fanny non aveva attaccato Severus, ma gli stava ora tributando gli omaggi riservati solo al suo padrone. Era come se anche la Fenice conoscesse la verità e, in quel momento, stesse attestando l'innocenza di Piton scegliendolo come suo nuovo padrone.

Il mago si rialzò in piedi, con Fanny che strofinava ripetutamente il capo sul dorso della sua mano, abbandonata lungo il fianco:

- Ti ho odiato, Albus, a lungo e intensamente, per ciò che mi hai costretto a fare, per la devastante disperazione in cui quel gesto obbligato mi ha scagliato. Ti ho odiato, quasi quanto ho odiato me stesso per averti ubbidito. Ti ho odiato, Albus, perché per la terza volta mi hai rimandato da lui e, questa volta, ho creduto che sarebbe stato per sempre, fino alla mia dannazione.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò:

- Troppe volte ho temuto di non farcela a continuare a vivere nell'Inferno cui mi avevi condannato, mentre la morte mi circondava ed io stesso, ancora, maschera tragicamente impassibile, dovevo versare altro sangue innocente. Ho violentato a fondo la mia anima, per farlo, Albus, e ti ho odiato quasi quanto ti ho voluto bene. Mi sono chiesto molte volte se ti eri mai reso veramente conto quale tremenda tortura sarebbero stati per me quei giorni, settimane e mesi fra i Mangiamorte, costretto a brindare sghignazzando al tuo assassinio, obbligato ancora a essere ciò che tanti anni fa avevo rinnegato con tutto me stesso. – il mago serrò stretti gli occhi e strinse forte i pugni, - Ma tu lo sapevi, Albus, tu avevi pianificato tutto. Immaginavi bene la mia lancinante sofferenza, gli insopportabili rimorsi che, come miracolosa panacea, avrebbero sanato le lacerazioni della mia anima, restituendomela dolorosamente integra, come quando il mio braccio ancora non portava il marchio dell'odiato signore dell'oscurità!

L'angoscia distorceva i lineamenti del mago e Fanny riprese a cantare dolcemente per lui, strofinandogli di nuovo il capo sul dorso della mano. La melodia delle note si diffuse nell'aria e Severus cominciò a rilassare il corpo irrigidito. Tornò a inginocchiarsi e ancora sfiorò piano il marmo con la punta delle dita:

- Non ti chiederò perdono, Albus. Non lo farò. Perché tu mi perdoneresti. – sussurrò sospirando. – Lo hai già fatto, sorridendomi sereno. Ma io, ad ogni modo, nonostante tutto, no, io non riesco a perdonarmi. Non per averti ucciso, - aggiunse a fatica, mordendosi piano le labbra e scrollando il capo, - perché ti ho solo maledettamente ubbidito… ma per non essere riuscito a salvarti!

Il mago strinse improvvisamente il pugno e Fanny smise di cantare, arretrando irrequieta dalla parte opposta.

- Sai che cosa mi sono sempre chiesto, Albus, e che più di ogni altra cosa mi fa sentire profondamente colpevole per la tua morte? Tu lo sai, vero, Albus? L'hai sempre saputo! Mi hai lasciato da solo a cercare una soluzione per la maledizione della tua mano, perché tu quella soluzione non volevi trovarla. – sussurrò accorato, il pugno stretto fino a far sbiancare le nocche. - Perché la tua guarigione, a causa del Voto che avevo stretto, poteva solo significare la mia morte. Perché tu lo sapevi benissimo che, se solo fossi riuscito a debellare quel sortilegio mortale, mai e poi mai avrei obbedito al tuo ordine di ucciderti. Mai!

Gli occhi di Severus erano tenebra scintillante di dolore e rimorso: in loro vi era la totale consapevolezza che solo un suo errore di valutazione, davanti alla follia sfegatata di Bellatrix e alle materne lacrime di Narcissa, l'aveva spinto a giurare la morte di Silente e, poi, gli aveva impedito di salvare la vita all'unica persona che credeva totalmente in lui.

- Hai _voluto morire_, Albus, hai scelto fin dall'inizio di non lottare, di non provare nemmeno a cercare un rimedio: hai subito deciso di salvare la mia vita sacrificando la tua! – gridò il mago, la voce incrinata dalla certezza della propria colpa.

Fanny si era nuovamente avvicinata e lo fissava con il suo vivido sguardo nero: inclinò un poco il capo dorato davanti a lui, gli occhi che si facevano sempre più lucidi di umana comprensione e riprese a cantare con struggente leggiadria. Era una melodia d'amore, era il canto di chi muore per dare la vita e in quel gesto generoso vive per sempre. Era il sorriso sereno di Albus Silente, il cielo azzurro dei suoi occhi, la quieta sicurezza della sua voce, la decisione inflessibile della sua mente.

Era la risposta che Severus attendeva, la condanna e il perdono, l'affetto intenso di un padre e l'ordine spietato di un condottiero.

Era Albus Silente, era la voce della speranza che non poteva morire, che era risorta con lui uscendo dalle fiamme dell'Inferno in cui aveva vissuto per tanti mesi.

Un'altra lacrima scese lenta sul volto pallido di Severus, piccola gemma d'iridescente cristallo illuminata dalla luna.

- Ma avevi ragione tu, Albus, come sempre. Ho fatto ciò che tu volevi, _tutto_ _ciò che tu volevi._ Ho usato la vita che mi hai donato per fare il mio dovere, fino in fondo, come continuerò a fare fin quando sarà necessario, disposto a pagare qualsiasi prezzo per ricambiare il valore della tua vita e pagare le mie colpe. – sussurrò, mentre un lieve sorriso gli addolciva i lineamenti ancora contorti da strazianti ricordi. – Ma infine ho usato quella vita anche per imparare a essere felice, con la mia Crystal. Proprio come tu volevi, per me, come continuavi a ripetermi che, prima o poi, anch'io avrei avuto il diritto d'essere felice.

La melodia di Fanny si fece tenue, incanto di note appena accennate nell'aria, sorriso d'un padre per la gioia del figlio.

Il mago lasciò sfuggire un ultimo breve sospiro dalle labbra sottili, appena dischiuse:

- E per questo, Albus, per questo sogno che hai reso realtà, non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza!

La lacrima infine scese dal pallido viso, gonfia d'amore, riflesso di stella scintillante nella notte: volò nell'aria, leggera, seguita dagli occhi acuti di Fanny, fino ad adagiarsi vicino alla "A", brillante cristallo per sempre incastonato in quel nome, dolore che diventa gioia, ricordo d'un sorriso sereno, omaggio d'un figlio che non è più solo e che non dimenticherà mai.

Il mago si rialzò lentamente in piedi, tenebra di sofferenza ora intimamente integrata in quel candore d'innocenza. Sollevò il braccio destro e lo piegò con il gomito in fuori: Fanny spiccò un breve volo e vi si appollaiò. Severus rivolse un ultimo sguardo alla Tomba Bianca, un tenue sorriso sul volto stanco, e sussurrò:

- Grazie, Albus!

Quindi si diresse lentamente verso la folta ombra della Foresta, cancellando dietro di sé ogni traccia del suo passaggio. Crystal gli corse incontro e Fanny si ritrasse con un fischio risentito quando Severus la strinse forse a sé, affondando il viso nei lunghi riccioli biondi. La fenice attese per un attimo, sospesa nell'aria, infine, vedendo che il mago stava languidamente baciando la sua donna, assolutamente indifferente alle sue sonore proteste, si rassegnò ad appollaiarsi su un basso ramo sporgente.

Minerva osservava la scena allibita: da quasi nove mesi la Fenice era sempre rimasta vicina alla tomba di Silente, senza lasciarsi avvicinare da nessuno né dando confidenza ad alcuno. Quando l'aveva vista lanciarsi su Severus, aveva seriamente temuto che volesse attaccarlo, poi era rimasta stupita dalla riverenza con la quale Fanny si era rivolta al mago, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato che l'altezzosa fenice avrebbe accondisceso a utilizzare il braccio di Severus come trespolo e, tanto meno, a essere poi bruscamente spodestata da Crystal.

L'abbraccio dei due innamorati si protraeva e Severus stringeva strettamente a sé la maga, gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra: sembrava voler stemperare il dolore dei ricordi in quell'amore così vivo e reale, così disperatamente essenziale per lui.

La stringeva come se avesse timore di perderla da un momento all'altro, come se la sua vita dipendesse solo da quell'abbraccio, come se null'altro fosse più importante di quell'intimo e sospirato contatto.

Minerva era rimasta sola: Severus e Crystal si erano smaterializzati, teneramente abbracciati, e Fanny era scomparsa con loro, dopo aver rivolto un ultimo breve canto di saluto al suo vecchio padrone.

L'anziana maga aveva convinto anche Remus ad andarsene, promettendogli che sarebbe subito tornata al castello.

Invece era rimasta lì, nel buio freddo e luminoso della notte, la nebbiolina magica ormai completamente dissolta: voleva parlare con Albus.

Lo aveva già fatto altre volte, per sfogarsi, per dirgli quanto le mancava, per piangere lacrime che non voleva fossero viste da nessuno.

Ma quella notte, ora che sapeva tutta la verità, voleva proprio dirgliene quattro.

Con passo deciso si diresse alla sua tomba, aprendosi la strada nella neve con la bacchetta: si sedette sul bordo e cominciò a parlare con tono rigidamente impettito.

- Si può sapere perché non mi hai mai detto nulla, Albus?

Era decisa a fargli una bella ramanzina, come ai vecchi tempi, quando quel mago estremamente serio, eppure bizzarramente folle, il deciso comandante dell'Ordine, ma al tempo stesso il vecchietto assurdamente incosciente, ne combinava come al solito una delle sue.

Ma lo sguardo le cadde sulle lettere dorate del nome: qualcosa brillava intensamente, qualcosa che prima non c'era.

La riconobbe subito: una scintillante lacrima pianta da un figlio sulla tomba del padre. Offerta d'amore e di dolore a ricambiare una vita donata con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Riflesso di stelle azzurre in una lacrima di cristallo nero.

L'anziana maga scosse piano il capo e mormorò:

- Oh Albus! Credevo di aver sofferto più di chiunque altro per la tua morte… fin quando non ho visto quel povero ragazzo! Come hai potuto… come hai potuto chiedergli d'ucciderti e poi lasciarlo solo, disperatamente solo con la sua devastante angoscia, e pretendere che ancora compisse il suo orrendo dovere in mezzo ai Mangiamorte, resistendo alle spietate incursioni di Voldemort nella sua mente? Sei stato terribilmente crudele con lui, Albus, l'hai spinto oltre ogni umano limite.

Minerva s'interruppe un attimo per asciugarsi le lacrime, quindi proseguì:

- Tu lo sapevi, lo sapevi quanto bene ti voleva quel ragazzo, che eri come un padre per lui… e anche tu gli volevi bene! So anche questo, Albus, maledizione, perché non mi hai raccontato anche il resto? Perché hai lasciato che odiassi Severus così a lungo, quando lui aveva infinitamente bisogno di amore mentre si dibatteva in tutto quell'odio? Perché, Albus, perché?

Severus stringeva a sé Crystal, lasciando finalmente libero sfogo alle sue lacrime che, silenziose, scivolavano sulle guance fino a bagnare il cuscino.

Fuori, nella notte che lentamente si trasformava in alba, Fanny cantava nel bosco e leniva il dolore del mago.

La maga lasciò scivolare sulle spalle l'elegante cappuccio di pelliccia, rivelando i lunghi capelli, biondissimi e lisci, quindi si gettò tra le sue braccia che l'accolsero pienamente rispettose:

- Ti prego, Severus, dimmi che è vero, che puoi realmente salvarlo, sottraendolo per sempre all'influenza dell'Oscuro Signore!

Piton annuì, serio e teso, gli occhi socchiusi, una profonda fessura nera fissa negli occhi di ghiaccio dell'altro mago:

- Tutto dipende solo da Lucius: non posso farlo senza la sua collaborazione e, fino ad ora, non mi ha ancora assicurato il suo consenso.

Narcissa si rivolse al marito, gli occhi azzurri lucidi di lacrime a stento trattenute:

- E' nostro figlio, Lucius! E' più importante di qualsiasi orgoglio di famiglia, che siano i Malfoy o i Black!

Lucius sospirò, rigido, senza rispondere.

- E' solo quello che vuole Draco! – insistette Narcissa, assillante. - Non vuole essere schiavo dell'Oscuro Signore per tutta la vita: lui non vuole essere marchiato!

- Così, mio figlio non vuole seguire il cammino che io intrapresi. – precisò Lucius con voce controllata, guardando fisso davanti a sé il mago dai capelli corvini che gli offriva la libertà di suo figlio all'inaccettabile prezzo della sua definitiva perdita.

- Draco non è un assassino, e lo sappiamo tutti fin troppo bene. – rispose Piton sostenendo fieramente il suo sguardo glaciale. – Non imporgli una scelta impossibile, Lucius, non obbligarlo a diventare ciò che non è e non potrà mai essere, solo per dimostrare che ama suo padre. L'ho visto bene quella notte sulla torre. - spiegò il mago sospirando. - Non è come me, o come te: non sa uccidere, e non imparerà mai!

Un lampo di luce attraversò gli occhi profondamente neri del mago:

- Per questo l'ho fatto io, al suo posto.

- E per salvare la sua anima. – aggiunse Narcissa, con voce tremante, gli occhi bassi, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance.

Lucius la fulminò, ma poi sospirò e sussurrò appena:

- Grazie Severus.

- Ti vuole bene, Lucius: sei suo padre, e lo sarai per sempre, anche di là di ogni insormontabile barriera.

Piton vide Narcissa rabbrividire e stringere i piccoli pugni: in quel momento seppe con certezza che anche lei, se solo avesse potuto, sarebbe passata al di là di quel confine che, al momento, le sembrava insuperabile. I loro occhi s'incontrarono per un breve istante, cielo luminoso e notte cupa.

Nulla sfuggì agli occhi di ghiaccio di Malfoy che, solo, proferì:

- Fai ciò che è meglio per mio figlio, Severus: ti assicuro il mio completo appoggio, - la voce s'incrinò lievemente, mentre il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi rimaneva orgogliosamente fisso nelle profonde tenebre dei suoi - e la mia riconoscenza.

Severus non sapeva quanto poteva fidarsi di Lucius, soprattutto ora che si trovava in così grossa difficoltà con il suo padrone, quindi aveva sempre cercato di scoprirsi quanto meno possibile: non aveva idea di cosa Malfoy avrebbe fatto una volta che il suo rampollo fosse stato definitivamente in salvo.

Avrebbe anche potuto freddamente decidere di venderlo all'Oscuro Signore, per quanto ne sapeva, per recuperare almeno una parte della considerazione che avrebbe certamente perduto se mai fosse stato scoperto dov'era finito Draco.

Ma Severus teneva a quel ragazzo, moltissimo.

Proprio per questo motivo, le ultime parole di Lucius, che andavano a costituire quell'inatteso ringraziamento, l'avevano piacevolmente sorpreso.

Ma il suo pallido volto, impassibile, non lasciò trapelare nulla.

Ancora non poteva permetterselo.

Sogno di primavera

Era felice.

Guardava la sua bellissima donna ed era felice.

Per una notte, ancora, avrebbe dimenticato l'incubo della realtà per abbandonarsi al suo sogno d'amore, stringendo di nuovo Crystal tra le braccia dopo un tempo che gli era parso infinito.

La maga non lo aveva visto materializzarsi vicino al ponticello: si trovava al limitare della radura, seduta tra l'erba, che si stava godendo gli ultimi obliqui raggi di sole di quella tardiva primavera, finalmente arrivata, allietata dal canto di Fanny.

Rimase ancora alcuni istanti a rimirare la sua donna, l'oro screziato dei lunghi e morbidi riccioli che riluceva agli ultimi oblunghi raggi del sole calante, il profilo delicato del viso, la bocca dischiusa nel sorriso della sua attesa.

Si aggiustò la casacca, verificando con la mano l'impeccabile ordine della lunga schiera di bottoncini e si concesse, dopo un troppo lungo tempo, un primo sorriso di serenità, per quella sera, quindi la chiamò:

- Crystal!

Con un piccolo grido di gioia la maga balzò in piedi e gli fu subito tra le braccia, le labbra rosse e golose sulle sue per un lungo bacio colmo di desiderio; la strinse a sé, avvolgendola nel suo appassionato abbraccio, i loro corpi già intimamente allacciati a cercare di lenire una troppo lunga mancanza.

Fanny, gelosa, aveva smesso di cantare e ora fischiava stridula sul ramo, cercando di attirare l'attenzione.

Ma il mago dai lunghi capelli corvini e il pallido viso aveva occhi profondi, vellutati e neri, solo per la sua donna.

- Quanto tempo, Severus! Quanto mi sei mancato!

Le sorrise, sfiorandole il viso con una dolce carezza, e ancora si chinò sulle sue labbra per un altro intenso bacio, dolce come il miele del loro ritrovarsi, appassionato come il desiderio troppo a lungo represso che bruciava nel suo corpo e non voleva più attendere, neppure per un breve istante.

Si sciolse a fatica dal bacio, la punta della lingua che, languida, ancora volle lambirle piano le labbra, golosa; sollevò Crystal fra le braccia dirigendosi con decisione verso la casetta, gli strepiti della fenice a inseguirlo senza successo:

- Buona, Fanny! Nelle ultime settimane ci siamo visti spesso, tu ed io. Ora tocca a tocca a Crystal! – disse, quasi ridendo, - Poi verrà di nuovo il tuo turno: ho un compito importante per te. - Ammiccò sorridendo malizioso, - Ma solo… _dopo!_

Quando uscirono di nuovo dalla casa, ormai la luna era regina incontrastata del cielo, con il suo manto nero, trapunto di stelle.

Passeggiarono abbracciati nella radura, poi s'inoltrarono lentamente nel bosco, la luna e le stelle a illuminare il cammino e a tener loro compagnia, facendo capolino tra i rami pieni di gemme e piccole foglie nuove, d'un verde brillante.

_Nella notte entreremo_

_per rubare_

_un ramo fiorito._

_Oltrepasseremo il muro,_

_nelle tenebre dell'altrui giardino,_

_due ombre nell'ombra._

_L'inverno non è ancora finito_

_e già il melo appare _

_trasformato di colpo_

_in cascata di stelle profumate._

_Nella notte entreremo_

_fino al suo tremante firmamento,_

_e le tue piccole mani e le mie_

_ruberanno le stelle._

_E furtivamente,_

_in casa nostra,_

_nella notte e nell'ombra,_

_entrerà con i tuoi passi_

_il silenzioso passo del profumo_

_e con i piedi stellati_

_il corpo chiaro della Primavera.__15_

Crystal gli sembrava una leggiadra fata notturna, con quell'abito bianco, vaporoso, leggeri veli sovrapposti mossi dalla brezza notturna.

Ma l'aria della notte si era raffreddata e brividi di freddo percorrevano ora la sua pelle. La strinse a sé, avvolgendola delicatamente in un lembo del suo mantello, e prese a scaldarla con piccoli, teneri baci, ovunque sul viso, sul collo, le spalle e il petto. Dolci baci che, via via, si facevano sempre più intensi e appassionati e percorrevano ardenti la pelle ambrata della maga a regalarle nuovi brividi, certo non più dovuti al freddo.

Erano arrivati vicino alla costa della montagna e Severus, mentre riprendeva fiato da quell'ardente corteo di baci, notò un'apertura nella roccia che rivelava l'imbocco di una caverna.

La indicò a Crystal:

- E' proprio in una grotta, - sussurrò sorridendo dolcemente, - che abbiamo trascorso la nostra prima notte insieme!

La maga ricambiò il suo sorriso e, afferratagli una mano, lo trascinò verso l'ingresso:

- E' stato in quella caverna che ho finalmente capito chi eri, al di là di ogni tua maschera, - rispose stringendosi di nuovo a lui e cercando le sue labbra, - e ho cominciato a rendermi coscientemente conto che, nonostante tutta la mia paura, mi ero già profondamente innamorata di te.

Severus si chinò sulla sua bocca e la lambì piano con la punta della lingua, mentre le sue mani le sfioravano appena la pelle nuda della schiena, lasciata libera dai veli leggeri dell'abito. Poi si ritrasse un poco, solo per guardarla negli occhi, quel cielo assolato che sempre rischiarava la notte vellutata dei suoi.

- Io, invece, sapevo bene di amarti già perdutamente, - sospirò, le labbra golose ora perse tra i soffici riccioli dorati, - ma non osavo neppure sperare che tu potessi ricambiarmi, una volta scoperto chi ero realmente!

Estrasse la bacchetta e si sporse all'interno, illuminandolo per verificare che non si celassero pericoli. Quindi tese la mano a Crystal invitandola a entrare con lui.

- Niente tuoni e fulmini, questa notte, né le tue tremende sgridate! - esclamò la maga ripensando a ciò che era accaduto in quella notte ormai lontana. 16

- Sono stato terribilmente geloso di Lucius, all'inizio, - ammise con sincerità Severus, - fino a quando mi sono reso conto che – sospirò al ricordo fissandola intensamente negli occhi, - tu non volevi ma… non lo avresti fermato!

- Così sei intervenuto tu. – sussurrò la maga. – Mi sono sempre chiesta come hai fatto a capire che non mi sarei ribellata, anche se il pensiero del suo corpo su di me mi faceva solo ribrezzo!

Severus rimase a guardarla in silenzio, pallido e immobile, i lunghi capelli a ombreggiargli il viso illuminato solo dalla fioca luce della bacchetta: gli sembrava che tutto fosse appena accaduto, che Lucius avesse ancora le mani lascivamente poggiate sui seni di Crystal, quasi gli parve di sentire lo strappo dell'abito che apriva con arroganza, prima di spingerla sul letto per prendersi con maschia irruenza ciò che lei gli aveva appena offerto.

A parole, però, solo a parole.

Solo per farsi "amico" un mago molto potente che poteva spianarle la strada nel nuovo mondo magico in cui i suoi insospettati poteri l'avevano improvvisamente scaraventata. Era la stessa offerta che più volte Crystal aveva fatto anche a lui, i primi tempi in cui era stato il suo tutore, e che aveva sempre recisamente rifiutato.

Ma non Lucius Malfoy: lui non aveva per nulla respinto l'incauta offerta.

All'inizio era stato percorso da una vampata d'incontenibile ira, furiosamente alimentata dalla gelosia: vedere le mani di Lucius profanare la donna che amava, lo faceva impazzire, così impotente a intervenire perché era stata proprio Crystal a offrirsi a Malfoy su un piatto d'argento.

Aveva dovuto, con incredibile sforzo, dominare l'impulso di scagliarsi su di lui e ucciderlo a mani nude solo perché toccava la sua donna, che ancora non era per niente sua!

Finalmente il mago si riscosse dai ricordi e le rispose:

- Stavo per andarmene, incapace di assistere oltre a quella scena, forzatamente impotente mentre Lucius quasi ti strappava via il vestito, quando notai un piccolo tremito in te, quasi impercettibile. – disse in un sofferto respiro. – Cercai i tuoi occhi e vi trovai solo un cielo fosco e cupo: poi colsi un lampo di rifiuto, come se la bimba prigioniera in te urlasse di terrore e m'implorasse di aiutarla, di difenderla da quella violenza che tu spietatamente le imponevi.

Severus si morse le labbra e socchiuse un attimo gli occhi, poi continuò:

- Lei aveva paura, non voleva! – esclamò, - Ma in quell'istante compresi chiaramente che tu non ti saresti sottratta e, senza fiatare, avresti permesso che Malfoy violentasse quel povero essere indifeso. – aggiunse in un accorato sussurro, fiamme nere che ardevano con intensità nei suoi occhi. - Ma non potevo permetterlo, non potevo lasciare che Lucius facesse violenza alla parte più vera e fragile della donna che ormai amavo infinitamente.

Con infinita delicatezza Severus le sfiorò il viso con dita tremanti, soffermandosi un attimo sulla bocca appena dischiusa.

- Eri libera di andare a letto con chi volevi, naturalmente, - sospirò piano, - ma solo se lo volevi davvero. – Deglutì a fatica, stringendo i pugni, gli occhi neri pieni di fiamme impetuose, - Ma non potevo permetterti di lasciarti violentare da Malfoy solo per ottenere i suoi favori!

Crystal era rimasta immobile ad ascoltarlo, sempre più pallida, mentre il mago le raccontava ciò che realmente era accaduto, ogni sensazione che lei aveva provato dentro di sé, dietro alla sua stupida determinazione a lasciarsi usare, ancora una volta. Infine esclamò, gettandosi tra le sue braccia:

- Così sei infine intervenuto, mio tenebroso angelo vendicatore, strappandomi dalle mani di Lucius per poi riversarmi addosso, in un irato e incontrollabile torrente di parole offensive, tutto il tuo profondo dolore e la tua innamorata delusione!

Severus annuì, mentre la stringeva forte a sé:

- Ero furioso, del tutto incapace di controllarmi. Avrei voluto, - la guardò con intensità quasi dolorosa, - solo stringerti forte a me, e gridarti tutto il mio amore… e il mio rispetto!

- Ho tanto sperato che tu lo facessi, Severus, – esclamò la maga, - mentre mi stringevi in quel protettivo, ma soffocante abbraccio, quando volevamo sul Thestral, nella tempesta imminente.

S'interruppe un attimo, persa nel ricordo:

- Ne avevo una terribile paura, per le conseguenze che avrebbe comportato, ma speravo tanto nel tuo amore!

Il mago si era seduto a terra, appoggiando la schiena alla parte della grotta proprio come era accaduto quasi due anni prima, e l'aveva invitata ad accoccolarsi tra le sue gambe divaricate, ma Crystal era rimasta ancora in piedi, uno strano sorriso sul volto.

- All'improvviso mi ordinasti di spogliarmi, ricordi? Mentre tu facevi altrettanto togliendoti velocemente la casacca e la camicia.

Severus la guardò, apparentemente corrucciato:

- La scollatura strappata da Lucius, che quasi mostrava i tuoi seni senza alcun pudore, mi faceva impazzire di rabbia. – sussurrò intensamente. - E l'abito bagnato, appiccicato sul tuo bellissimo corpo a evidenziarne ogni sensuale curva, mi faceva perdere la testa dal desiderio, al punto che temevo di non riuscire a controllarmi.

Il lampo d'un divertito sorriso illuminò però le tenebre dei suoi occhi:

- Ma ancora non riesco a credere che tu abbia realmente pensato che io volessi approfittare di te, - esclamò incredulo, - dopo tutte le volte che avevo rifiutato ogni tua palese offerta!

Crystal s'inginocchiò davanti a lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani:

- Perdonami, Severus, che stupido equivoco! Ma quando ho visto il tuo petto nudo, - disse arrossendo lievemente, illuminata dalla punta della bacchetta del mago, - non sono proprio riuscita a pensare ad altro… ma solo perché non desideravo altro!

Il mago sorrise, compiaciuto, e la trasse a sé, sfiorandole appena le labbra con tenera passione:

- Invece, io non capii e m'irritai ancora di più!

- Lo so, lo so amore mio! Ma come facevo a dirtelo, in quel momento? Sapessi quanto mi sono vergognata! Sapevo che mi desideravi, e molto, anche, - spiegò accoccolandosi tra le gambe del mago, - ma ero altrettanto sicura che mi avessi sottratto dalle voraci mani di Lucius senza alcun secondo fine!

Le dita di Severus le sfiorarono piano il viso, seguendo delicatamente la linea del profilo fino ad arrivare alle labbra, sulle quali si posarono leggere:

- Impazzivo dalla voglia di averti, amore mio, ma, prima del tuo corpo, volevo assolutamente avere il tuo cuore!

- Ed io te l'ho fatto sospirare così a lungo…

Crystal arrossì ancora sotto l'intensità dello sguardo dell'uomo che ora amava profondamente:

- Ma in quanto a desiderio, anch'io morivo dalla voglia di te! – lo rassicurò con veemenza. – Quando indossai la tua camicia, fu quasi come trovarmi tra le tue braccia. – raccontò sognante, - C'era il tuo profumo, così amaro e forte, così terribilmente eccitante!

Severus appoggiò a terra la bacchetta, dalla punta sempre illuminata, e strinse a sé la maga, sussurrando piano sulle sue labbra:

- Poi sei riuscita a convincermi a dormire abbracciati, avvolti nel mio mantello, e ancora non so come hai fatto!

Crystal sorrise, ammiccante, e il mago continuò: 17

- Va bene, lo so, - ammise infine, sincero. – Ho ceduto subito perché era un'ottima e lecita scusa per tenerti ancora stretta a me, come sul Thestral!

La maga ridacchiò, appagata da quell'ammissione, ricordando poi come, non appena i loro corpi erano entrati intimo contato, si era subito resa conto di quanto Severus fosse eccitato e la desiderasse. E di quanto lei stessa anelasse al corpo del mago!

Sollevò il viso per accogliere le labbra di Severus sulle sue, per un lungo bacio colmo di passione e d'infinito amore.

Ancora ansimante, riprese a parlare, senza però scostarsi dalle labbra ardenti del mago:

- Probabilmente non ti aspettavi tutti quei movimenti di… assestamento! – insinuò ridendo.

Severus alzò gli occhi al cielo, deliziato, poi la strinse di più a sé, proprio come inconsapevolmente aveva fatto quella notte:

- Non sei stata ferma un solo secondo e ti sei strusciata su di me in ogni modo possibile, ingenuo e provocante insieme! – sussurrò languido, sollevando appena un sopracciglio. – Del resto, ho capito subito che, con te fra le braccia, in nessun modo sarei riuscito a controllare il mio corpo, e, forse, era proprio quello che volevo, - aggiunse in tono dolcemente rassegnato, - mentre ti rigiravi e ti strofinavi contro di me fingendo di cercare una posizione più comoda!

- Ma io non fingevo! – cercò di abbozzare Crystal.

L'espressione del viso di Severus, con il sopracciglio eloquentemente sollevato in un atteggiamento di incredulo e ironico stupore, fu impagabile e la maga scoppiò a ridere:

- In compenso, tu mi stringevi sempre più forte a te!

- Solo per cercare di tenerti ferma…

Fu la volta di Crystal di rispondergli con una buffa espressione dubbiosa:

- E come no!

Le labbra di Severus di nuovo interruppero la sua insubordinazione, dolce punizione che la maga accolse con piacere, poi il mago sussurrò, languido:

- Mi sembrava d'impazzire…

- Non respiravi neppure più ed eri immobile, - soffiò sulle sue labbra, - eppure ti sentivo estremamente vivo alle mie spalle.

La mano di Severus scivolò leggera sulla schiena della maga fino ad arrivare ai glutei, dove si posò con decisione facendola sussultare lievemente:

- Intensamente vivo e pulsante, - sussurrò roco sfiorandole la bocca, - ma non mi sembravano affatto le tue spalle! – concluse ridendo piano mentre stringeva la morbida carne delle natiche tra le dita e l'attirava a sé per un altro bacio, sempre più rovente e appassionato.

Crystal reclinò il capo all'indietro, offrendosi ai baci ardenti del mago, al fuoco che sempre bruciava dentro di lui, nonostante la sua gelida apparenza. Avevano fatto l'amore da poco, in quella stessa sera, ma di nuovo lo desiderava e sapeva che anche per lui era la stessa cosa: sentiva la sua eccitazione premere imperiosa contro il proprio fianco.

Le dita di Severus s'infilarono vogliose nei lunghi capelli dorati, a regalarle intensi brividi, seguite dalle sue labbra, che, leggere e delicate, intense e insaziabili, dalla radice dei capelli scesero lungo il collo, sulla spalla e poi sui seni, il velo leggero dell'abito a solleticarle la pelle senza negarle il calore umido dei suoi baci.

Infine il mago si ritrasse da lei, sospirando e mordendosi piano le labbra, lasciandola ansimante mentre con le dita le sfiorava dolcemente il viso, un languido sguardo nelle nere iridi scintillanti.

Crystal si concesse alcuni lunghi respiri cercando di riacquistare piena lucidità: i baci di Severus le davano alla testa, sempre di più.

- Aah… Severus, adoro questi tuoi scoppi d'infuocata passione! – gli sorrise traendo un ultimo lungo respiro. – Sai, è stato proprio in quella caverna che finalmente sono riuscita a capire tante cose di te. Ho compreso che dietro alla tua gelida impassibilità si celava invece un fuoco impetuoso, al quale non sapevo, e non volevo, resistere. – Si sollevò, tornando ad avvicinarsi al suo petto per lisciare con voluttà i sensuali bottoncini della sua casacca. – Ho capito fino in fondo che eri molto diverso da ciò che ti davi tanta pena d'apparire: non l'odioso, sgradevole e arrogante Professor Piton, ma Severus, dolce e delicato, premuroso e appassionato, celato dietro all'impenetrabile freddezza della tua maschera e protetto dal tuo ferreo auto-controllo.

- Così come tu avevi crudelmente imprigionato dentro di te la tua vera essenza, - le sorrise il mago accarezzandole piano il viso, nere fiamme d'amore a illuminare le tenebre dei suoi occhi. - l'ingenua bimba che avevi dovuto rinunciare a essere per sopravvivere!

- Ed anche tu dovevi sopravvivere…

- Alle mie colpe e ai miei rimorsi, - sospirò il mago socchiudendo appena gli occhi, - cercando odio perché solo quello ritenevo di meritare.

- Mentre avevamo entrambi solo un tremendo bisogno d'amore… e tanta paura a lasciarci andare!

- Oh Crystal! – esclamò il mago tornando a stringerla a sé, ricoprendole il viso di piccoli, teneri baci, - Amore mio! – le sussurrò sulle labbra prima di baciarla ancora con struggente amore, il suo desiderio ormai irrimediabilmente svelato dal suo corpo.

La maga riprese a parlare, a fatica, la bocca ancora a sfiorare quella di Severus:

- Quella sera, per la prima volta ho percepito in modo inequivocabile la tua erezione premuta contro di me, e questo mi eccitava terribilmente, perché sapevo che tu avresti ancora una volta domato il tuo desiderio, negandoti spietatamente anche la più piccola soddisfazione.

- E' quello che devo fare anche ora? – chiese mordendosi piano le labbra e fingendo di ritrarsi da lei.

Crystal gemette ma gli strinse le spalle impedendogli di allontanarsi:

- Aah… mi fai impazzire quando fai così!

- Lo so… - sussurrò roco, lambendole piano la bocca con la punta della lingua, il respiro contratto e gli occhi che scintillavano maliziosi, - lo so benissimo…

Ancora si perse sulle sue labbra, così a lungo sognate e ora realtà incantata, dolce premio alla sua determinazione di insegnare ad amare a una sfrontata e ambiziosa Serpeverde, bella più del sole.

A fatica si sciolse dal bacio e ammise, in un sussurro rovente, lungo la linea del collo e poi giù tra i seni, in un crescendo d'intensità:

- Quella notte un folle, implacabile desiderio mi torturava: volevo stringerti a me, baciarti, amarti, anelavo con tutto me stesso di avere finalmente il tuo bellissimo corpo… - di nuovo si morse le labbra, ma questa volta non era una più una finzione, e le strinse forte tra i denti, ansimando piano.

Crystal gemette e chiuse gli occhi, fremendo sotto di lui.

- Ma non potevo, non potevo farlo! Non se prima non ti avessi rivelato chi ero veramente.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e trasse un lungo sospiro:

- Era infine arrivato il momento per raccontarti la verità della mia vita, tutta, fino in fondo, pur sapendo che rischiavo di perderti per sempre, che stavo per perdere tutto come ogni volta mi era sempre accaduto quando avevo cercato di essere sincero.

Entrambi avevano riaperto gli occhi, nello stesso istante: cielo e notte a incontrarsi, luce e tenebre a confondersi, pieni dello stesso profondo amore.

Un sogno venne a me.

Lui fu con me nel gelo dell'inverno,

e ancora, quando rinasce la vita,

la vita ci vede insieme,

la luce che sposa la tenebra,

la negazione del suo rimorso

attraverso teneri sospiri

che solo a te appartengono. 18

Severus le sorrise, dolcissimo:

- Eppure, in fondo al mio cuore, ostinata anche se negata, c'era la tenue speranza che tu fossi diversa, che tu potessi capire, che potessi amarmi per quello che ero, nonostante tutte le mie colpe.

Gli occhi del mago ardevano, fiamme di commozione e amore a rincorrersi nelle nere profondità di velluto delle sue iridi:

- Del resto, ormai ti amavo troppo profondamente per continuare a fingere con te, - aggiunse in un sussurro roco, - era arrivato il momento fatidico della verità, in cui anche io dovevo sapere chi eri tu.

Nel limpido cielo degli occhi di Crystal brillavano dolci lacrime d'amore: ricordava bene lo straziante dolore che a ondate successive era passato nello sguardo e sul volto di Severus, mentre le raccontava il suo passato, disposto a rischiare di perderla pur di essere orgogliosamente se stesso, con tutti i suoi errori e le sue colpe.

E i suoi tremendi rimorsi.

Così come ricordava che il mago aveva disperatamente cercato di ripararla da tutto quell'orrore.

Si rifugiò tra le sue braccia e si strinse a lui mormorando sottovoce:

- Mentre parlavi, mentre raccontavi l'orrore del tuo passato, senza neppure rendertene conto mi hai stretta a te, tra le tue braccia protettive, quasi a difendermi dalle tue stesse parole e dalle terribili immagini che evocavano.

Gli accarezzò piano i lunghi capelli neri, spingendoglieli indietro per liberare il viso, pallido proprio come in quella notte:

- Ho percepito a fondo la tua lancinante sofferenza: la vedevo sul tuo viso, a distorcere i tuoi rigidi lineamenti. - sussurrò accarezzandogli la guancia. - Ho visto le tue colpe e ho riconosciuto i tuoi angoscianti rimorsi: erano nei tuoi occhi, disperatamente neri, ancora incatenati al tuo passato, incapaci di vedere la luce della speranza.

Crystal si morse piano un labbro mentre una lacrima brillava nell'azzurro luminoso del suo sguardo:

- In quel momento ho compreso tutto: che non ritenevi più tuo diritto cercare d'essere felice e che non credevi più di meritare d'essere ancora amato. – sussurrò accorata, - Che solo per questo ti trinceravi dietro quella tua intollerabile maschera, solo per farti odiare da tutti perché tu, per primo, odiavi te stesso per tutto il male che avevi commesso.

La lacrima tremò ancora per un istante sul bordo del cielo, a fatica ancora trattenuta dalle ciglia, poi scese lenta a rigarle la guancia di seta, tributo di dolore per l'uomo che amava.

- E' stato in quel momento, quando la tua maschera è andata in frantumi, che ho superato ogni mia residua paura ed ho cominciato veramente ad amarti!

Le dita di Severus fermarono la lacrima, gemma preziosa sul bel viso ambrato, e le sue labbra ne colsero il sapore lievemente salato; quindi la strinse a sé, la sua donna meravigliosa, che quella notte non aveva avuto paura di lui, che non era fuggita inorridita quando aveva saputo la verità del suo passato. Quella donna che, invece, ancora lo desiderava, come se lui fosse solo un uomo che aveva sbagliato, e non il mostro che per tanti anni aveva sentito di essere.

Quella donna che, ora, coraggiosamente e contro tutti, _era_ _la sua donna._

Dolcemente la baciò, con languido desiderio, con innamorata passione e delicato ardore. Baciò la sua bocca, il suo viso, poi scese sul collo e sul petto: le sottili spalline scivolarono giù dalle spalle e i seni emersero dai leggiadri veli bianchi, sfiorati dalle dita del mago, carezzati dal suo respiro, lambiti dal fuoco delle sue labbra.

Poi, a fatica, risalì verso il suo viso e sussurrò, con enfasi:

- Sì, quella notte ho gettato la mia maschera, perché volevo amarti, e insegnarti ad amarmi, perché volevo finalmente essere solo me stesso, dolcemente e perdutamente innamorato di un sogno meraviglioso che quella notte era diventato realtà.

La guardò con intensità negli occhi, vedendo il riflesso delle fiamme che avvampavano impetuose nelle proprie iridi e ancora sussurrò accorato:

- Volevo solo amarti e renderti felice, senza mai farti soffrir! Mai!

Socchiuse gli occhi solo per un istante, respirando il respiro della maga:

- Invece ti ho fatto soffrire, troppo!

- No! – si ribellò Crystal.

- Sì, invece, anche ora: in tutti questi lunghi giorni e settimane in cui ti lascio sola e tu non hai alcuna notizia di me e di cosa possa essermi accaduto.

Crystal lo avvinse stretto a sé serrando forte gli occhi: era vero, cercava ostinatamente di non pensarci, ma non poteva certo negare di aver un crescente terrore che gli potesse accadere qualcosa di male. Ma, quando il mago tornava da lei, la sua felicità era infinita, ogni volta più grande.

- Perdonami, amore mio! Vorrei poter restare sempre con te, - esclamò in tono struggente, - ma ho un dovere da compiere… e voglio assolverlo!

- Lo so, lo so, Severus! Non ti amerei così tanto se tu non fossi l'uomo che sei, che anch'io voglio che tu sia. – gli sorrise dolcemente. – Non temere, io sarò qui, ad amarti e desiderarti, _sempre!_19

Severus le sorrise, infinitamente grato, e tornò a ricordare gli accadimenti di quella notte.

- Quella notte ti baciai, per la prima volta. Impazzivo di desiderio per te e sapevo che anche per te era lo stesso, - sussurrò ancora sfiorandole piano le labbra, - così ti baciai con l'incontrollata e irruente passione del mio desiderio troppo a lungo dominato e represso.

Crystal annuì e, alla tenue luce della bacchetta, al mago parve di vederla arrossire.

- Ma tu non hai partecipato a quel mio bacio con l'ardore che mi aspettavo: hai lasciato a me ogni iniziativa ed io mi bloccai. – sussurrò accorato. – In quel momento avrei dovuto comprendere ciò che era nascosto nel tuo passato, ma non sono stato capace di farlo…

- Però hai capito abbastanza, – lo interruppe Crystal sorridendo, - e il tuo bacio è diventato dolcissimo…

Sul viso della maga si delineò un'espressione sognante:

- Lo sai, vero, che per me quello è stato il mio primo bacio?

Gli occhi neri di Severus sfolgorarono nella notte, ebbri di felicità.

- Il mio primo bacio, dato con amore, come mai avevo fatto, perché nessuno, prima, mi aveva mai baciato con tale dolce e rispettoso amore.

Il mago annuì, socchiudendo appena gli occhi e sussurrò:

- Non puoi neppure lontanamente immaginare la mia gioia quando ho compreso quello che stava accadendo, per te, con quanto sentimento ho continuato a baciarti, con dolce lentezza, con delicato e reverente amore, reprimendo ogni mio altro istintivo impulso, mentre sentivo che tu, poco per volta, ti abbandonavi fiduciosa a me e, finalmente, mi ricambiavi.

Ancora tornò a lambirle le labbra, piano, come in quel loro primo bacio lontano, con dolcezza intensa, mentre il suo corpo bruciava di desiderio stretto a quello della maga, la sua mente persa solo in quel delizioso bacio infinito che dichiarava il suo amore, ancora e ancora, delicato e appassionato, fino a lasciarli ansimanti, gli occhi ardenti incatenati fra loro.

- Sapevo che mi amavi, fino da allora, ma avevo percepito anche la tua paura a lasciarti andare all'amore, anche se non ne comprendevo il motivo. Ma ero pronto ad attendere, per tutto il tempo che ti sarebbe servito per affrontare e vincere le tue paure. – le sorrise dolcemente, - E ora so bene che è valsa la pena di tutta quella lunga attesa, perché l'amore che sai darmi è meraviglioso, Crystal, ed è la forza incantata che mi aiuta ad andare avanti, ogni giorno, - sospirò piano abbassando lo sguardo, cupo, - perché senza di te, ora, non ce la farei proprio più e avrei già ceduto.

Crystal lo strinse a sé, ma il mago si liberò dal suo abbraccio ed esclamò, quasi gridando:

- Voglio sposarti, Crystal, vorrei che tutti sapessero quanto infinitamente ti amo!

Poi riprese, subitaneo, il controllo delle proprie emozioni e strinse forte i pugni guardando fisso davanti a sé, affermando, cupo e rassegnato:

- Ma è impossibile: l'Oscuro Signore non dovrà mai scoprire nulla di te! Mai!

Tornò a stringerla a sé, protettivo come non mai, con quel timore che si faceva ogni giorno più pungente in lui: cosa sarebbe accaduto se Voldemort avesse scoperto l'esistenza di Crystal e del loro amore? Il marchio di schiavitù che lo legava al suo vecchio padrone sarebbe stato nulla in confronto al nuovo, devastante potere che l'Oscuro Signore avrebbe potuto vantare su di lui se Crystal fosse stata alla sua mercé.

No, non doveva accadere, mai, a qualsiasi costo!

La strinse ossessivamente a sé, cercando di annientare quel tarlo insistente che minava la sua serenità.

La maga si liberò a fatica da quel suo opprimente abbraccio e mormorò, scusandosi:

- Mi dispiace, Severus, mi dispiace che la mia paura mi abbia indotto a fuggire da te, lasciandoti a soffrire da solo, così a lungo. Mi dispiace!

Il mago le sfiorò il viso in una lenta e dolce carezza e sussurrò:

- Sono stato io a indurti ad andartene, ricordi? Tu non hai nessuna colpa, amore mio!

Un sorriso triste gli incurvava le labbra sottili mentre con le dita percorreva piano la linea morbida delle sue labbra:

- L'ho fatto perché sapevo che, nonostante ogni tua più profonda paura, ormai mi amavi e se fossi rimasta al mio fianco avresti solo sofferto, terribilmente, e quella era proprio l'ultima cosa che volevo. – sussurrò dolente. - Ero disposto a rinunciare a te pur di risparmiati il dolore che avresti provato davanti alla mia morte o al mio odioso tradimento!

Crystal scosse il capo e mormorò:

- Non avresti dovuto farlo, Severus! Ho sofferto di più lontana da te, mentre mi rendevo conto di amarti, ogni giorno di più, e temevo di averti per sempre perduto, che non se fossi sempre rimasta al tuo fianco!

Severus serrò stretti gli occhi, dominando le lacrime che gli pungevano le palpebre, e si morse crudelmente le labbra, quindi rispose:

- Perdonami, Crystal! Ma non ce l'ho fatta. – sospirò appena, - Ero sicuro di dover morire: non volevo illuderti per poi abbandonarti per sempre!

La strinse di nuovo forte a sé, cercando le sue labbra per uno struggente e ardente bacio, per lenire lontane sofferenze mai dimenticate, annegandole nella presente, labile felicità del momento.

Un bacio che divenne via via più profondo e appassionato, i loro corpi che cercavano un'unione più profonda, i loro desideri che s'incontravano, brucianti, ancora separati dagli abiti, le dita di Severus che scivolavano sul ventre piatto e teso e s'insinuavano sicure fra i veli leggeri a donarle piacere.

Un bacio come quello che, due anni prima, nel buio di una caverna illuminata solo dalle folgori, l'aveva fatta intensamente godere, ben conscia del desiderio che aveva percepito in lui, doloroso e travolgente, eppure caparbiamente dominato, solo per potersi dedicare a lei, al suo piacere, esattamente come stava facendo anche in quel momento.

- Mi hai fatto impazzire, quella notte, di desiderio e di piacere, solo con i tuoi baci e le tue carezze, - sospirò piano, - proprio come stai facendo anche ora.

Crystal gemette tra le braccia del mago, mentre il suo corpo fremeva di piacere:

- Quella notte non ho avuto il coraggio di dirtelo: era solo nei miei pensieri, un piccolo amore che stava nascendo, timoroso e fragile, eppure forte e intenso, incrollabile, amore mio, e solo per te, tutto per te, _sempre!_20– sussurrò a fatica, gli ultimi rivoli di piacere a inumidire le dita del mago, - Ma oggi te lo dico, mille volte e più: ti amo, Severus, ti amo infinitamente!

- Ed io ti desidero, Crystal, follemente, come sempre ti ho desiderato in questi due anni, deliziato d'impazzire di desiderio per te, sempre negandolo e rinviandolo, sapendo quanto questo ti eccitava, ma solo cercando il tuo amore, vero e profondo! – sospirò il mago, ancora mordendosi le labbra, ma incapace di controllare oltre la sua magia che, in un soffio incantato, aveva infine fatto svanire sotto le sue dita l'impalpabile e virgineo abito di Crystal.

La maga rabbrividì, ma non per il freddo: la causa era indubbiamente lo sguardo infuocato che Severus aveva rivolto al suo corpo ormai senza veli.

- Non so perché, ma alla fine io finisco sempre nuda tra le tue braccia, - rimarcò Crystal, - con te ancora impeccabilmente abbigliato!

Severus sorrise, deliziosamente malizioso, mentre la sua mano le carezzava lieve il fianco avvolgendola con cura nel suo mantello per poi sollevarla tra le braccia mentre si smaterializzava portandola con sé.

In un istante furono davanti alla piccola casa nel bosco e poi dentro, il mantello abbandonato a terra e loro adagiati sul letto, come se non si fossero mai mossi di lì.

- E' così che ti piace, mi pare. – sussurrò soave Severus, come se fossero ancora nella grotta. – Sei tu che esigi di slacciare questi bottoncini… - e li indicò sfiorandoli languidamente con la punta delle dita.

Crystal chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante e deglutì: Severus sapeva bene come farla intensamente eccitare e poi si divertiva a farla impazzire dalla voglia, offrendosi e negandosi al tempo stesso.

- E sotto, oltre quella sensuale barriera, cosa troverò?

Gli occhi del mago brillarono, cristalli neri nella notte, illuminati dall'incantata luce della bacchetta negligentemente appoggiata a terra:

- La tua camicia preferita, amore mio, – rispose sensuale, - quella con i lacci - sussurrò sulle sue labbra trepidanti, - già allentati… solo per il piacere dei tuoi splendidi occhi…

Ma Crystal, invece, li chiuse per assaporare fino in fondo il bacio di Severus e pregustò il delizioso piacere che avrebbe provato quando le sue dita avrebbero infine sfiorato il suo petto, la sua pelle fremente, i piccoli capezzoli già irrigiditi dall'eccitazione.

Appoggiò il viso sul suo petto, deponendo un bacio lieve sui bottoncini, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul mago, sul cristallo nero dei suoi splendidi occhi che rifulgeva d'amore e di desiderio e sussurrò:

- Ti amo, Severus! – mentre le sue dita si accingevano a compiere il loro lungo e piacevolissimo compito e il mago si abbandonava finalmente tra le sue braccia, in attesa di quei languidi tocchi leggeri che sapevano ogni volta farlo sempre più impazzire di desiderio.

Adorava sentire le piccole dita che accarezzavano i bottoni e, lentamente, troppo lentamente, li sfilavano, uno a uno, dalle loro asole. Un bacio per ogni bottone, una carezza per ogni asola, un sorriso per ogni passo in più verso l'abbattimento di quella sensuale barriera che progressivamente cedeva.

Durante quell'estenuante attesa il mago avrebbe voluto stringere a sé la sua Crystal, con maschio possesso, baciarla con ardente passione e strapparsi di dosso quella casacca che gli impediva di sentire la propria pelle contro la sua, morbida e calda da fargli perdere ogni residuo controllo.

Ma era Crystal che, in quei momenti, dettava i tempi del suo piacere e lui non poteva fare altro che attendere, profondi brividi a corrergli sulla pelle, le braccia abbandonate inerti lungo i fianchi, i pugni serrati per resistere all'impulso di stringerla a sé e godere del tepore del suo corpo e dell'intima vicinanza.

Si mordeva le labbra, mentre le mani della maga progressivamente scendevano lente sul suo petto, verso il ventre teso, ma permetteva che piccoli gemiti di piacere ne uscissero, perché sapeva bene quanto Crystal li trovasse eccitanti.

Poi, era sempre più difficile resistere, mentre la maga insinuava le dita fra i lacci già allentati della candida camicia di seta: la sua pelle pallida fremeva sotto quelle sensuali carezze, attendendo le labbra, umide e calde che, dall'ombelico, risalivano lente fino al capezzolo, a morderlo, a succhiarlo, a tormentarlo piano con i denti.

All'improvviso, tutti i suoi abiti svanirono nell'incanto che la maga così bene aveva appreso da lui, liberando la sua prorompente erezione: non resistette più e l'attirò con decisone a sé. Il bruciante contatto dei seni sodi contro il proprio petto sferzò il suo desiderio, mentre la mano di Crystal scendeva veloce lungo il ventre e un nuovo, delizioso e intenso tormento cominciava, la piccola e scaltra mano a regalargli un piacere crescente che poi, crudele, all'improvviso gli negava cessando ogni movimento.

Poi, erano le sue labbra a inondarlo di nuovi brividi di piacere, mentre dal petto risalivano alla sensibile pelle del collo, per baciarlo, leccarlo, succhiarlo, perfino morderlo e la mano, deliziosamente perfida, di nuovo riprendeva a muoversi, veloce, strappandogli gemiti inconsulti mentre si abbandonava a lei, alle sue eccitanti carezze, alla bocca che si sostituiva alla mano, calda, umida e avvolgente, a innalzare bruscamente la soglia del suo piacere.

Severus sussultava e gemeva, gli occhi chiusi, una mano a stringere le lenzuola, cercando di mantenere il controllo del proprio corpo, mentre con l'altra le accarezzava i seni, i fianchi, i glutei e le cosce, e le dita s'infilavano infine, delicate ma decise, nel prezioso scrigno del piacere della sua adorata Crystal.

Ma quella notte, proprio come la loro prima notte nella grotta, voleva amarla con infinita dolcezza, con estatico languore, con delicata passione.

Si sottrasse ai suoi intimi baci e la fece adagiare sul letto, poi si chinò su di lei, labbra di fuoco a raccontarle il suo amore con roventi sussurri che le sfioravano la pelle, ardenti baci che la facevano rabbrividire e languide e intime carezze a lenire i suoi desideri.

Si distese al suo fianco e, molto lentamente, penetrò in lei, cominciando ad amarla con tanta tenera dolcezza, spinte lente ma molto profonde e intense, mentre la stringeva forte a sé e ancora le sussurrava il suo amore. In quella posizione poteva facilmente abbracciarla, carezzarla e baciarla, sollevato su un gomito, il braccio infilato sotto di lei per sostenerla, e certo non intendeva lesinarle nulla.

Avevano fatto l'amore solo poche ore prima, così fu più facile resistere al suo istinto, e continuò ad amarla dolcemente, a lungo, sussurrandole mille volte il suo amore, ripetendo il suo nome e riempiendola di carezze e baci, dolci e appassionati, intensi e delicati, sempre più pieni di desiderio, mentre Crystal godeva tra le sue braccia, pienamente appagata, ancora e ancora, e lui sorrideva, ebbro di felicità, gli occhi neri pieni di luce nel buio della notte, la luna ormai tramontata e la bacchetta infine spenta, abbandonata a terra.

Ancora la strinse a sé, spingendo a fondo nel corpo lei, ripetutamente ma con estenuante lentezza, profondamente in lei e poi quasi fuori, languore estenuante e poi passione ardente, in nuovi affondi, potenti e veloci, le mani a stringerle i fianchi guidando il suo bacino contro il proprio, in un crescendo di desiderio che voleva infine piena soddisfazione.

Ancora Crystal raggiunse l'intenso piacere dell'orgasmo, questa volta insieme al mago, in un lungo fremito condiviso, carne, cuore e mente uniti dal loro amore, le sue braccia che la stringevano, le mani ancora ad accarezzarla e le labbra perse in un bacio infinito.

_Tre fiammiferi accesi uno per uno nella notte:_

_il primo per vederti tutto il viso,_

_il secondo per vederti gli occhi,_

_l'ultimo per vedere la tua bocca._

_E tutto il buio per ricordarmi queste cose_

_mentre ti stringo tra le braccia.__21_

1 Guillome Apollinaire – Dalla raccolta "Poesie a Lou", tratto da: XLIII – Fantasticheria.

2 Earendil

3 Edmond Rostand - Tratto da "Cirano de Bergerac", Secondo Atto, Scena VIII.

4 Earendil

5 Questi metodi per aggirare l'efficacia del Veritaserum sono stati spiegati da JKR nel suo sito ufficiale, dove l'autrice ha concluso: "Poiché alcuni maghi possono impedirne l'efficacia e altri non ne sono capaci, sarebbe uno strumento inaffidabile e non equo in un processo." 

6 Questo vuole essere un omaggio alla mia adorata Niky, la cui irreprensibile logica ha sviluppato la splendida tesi della dantesca "pena del contrappasso", che ora Piton illustrerà. La spiegazione che segue è tratta, quasi parola per parola, dalla deduzione 162 di Niky al processo di Piton (Accusa 2: Piton è ancora un Mangiamorte?).

7 Vedi "Forza e resistenza del cristallo", capitolo 3 – L'inizio della fine.

8 Garcia Lorca, dalla Raccolta "Divan del Tamarit", tratta da Caside: VI – Casida della mano impossibile.

9 Vedi sempre "Forza e resistenza del cristallo", capitolo 5 – La fine di ogni speranza.

10 Earendil

11 Vedi "Luci e ombre del cristallo": Capitolo 2 – Sorpresa imprevista.

12 La frase incisa è di Ale85LeoSign che l'ha utilizzando commentando la precedente storia "Forza e resistenza del cristallo" e che mi ha gentilmente permesso di utilizzarla.

13 Earendil

14 Salvatore Quasimodo. Dalla raccolta "Ed è subito sera – Oboe sommerso", tratta da "Fresche di fiumi in sonno".

15 Pablo Neruda – Tratto dalla raccolta "Los versos del capitan": Il ramo rubato.

16 Il pezzo che segue ripercorre, nei ricordi di Crystal e Severus, quanto è avvenuto nel Cap. 14 – Rabbia e speranze di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo"

17 Da questo punto in avanti, Crystal e Severus ripercorrono quanto è accaduto nel cap. 15 – Estasi d'amore di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo".

18 Earendil

19 Vero che basta il corsivo su quel "sempre" per rendere chiaro il mio pensiero, dannata JKR?

20 Non è necessario aggiungere nulla, vero JKR?

21 Jacques Prevèrt – Dalla raccolta "Paroles": Paris at nigth.

57


	5. Parte 5 cap da 20 a 24

di oro e tenebre

_**Un giorno**__**1**_

_A te, amore, questo giorno,_

_a te consacro._

_Nacque azzurro, con un'ala_

_bianca in mezzo al cielo_

_giunse la luce_

_all'immobilità dei cipressi,_

_gli esseri minuscoli_

_uscirono sulla riva di una foglia_

_o alla macchia del sole su una pietra._

_E il giorno è ancora azzurro,_

_finché entrerà nella notte come fiume_

_e farà tremare l'ombra con le sue acque azzurre._

_A te, amore, questo giorno._

_Appena, da lontano, dal sogno,_

_lo presentii e appena_

_mi toccò il suo tessuto_

_di rete incalcolabile_

_io pensai: "è per lei"._

_Fu un palpito d'argento,_

_fu sopra il mare volando un pesce azzurro,_

_fu un contatto d'arene abbacinanti,_

_fu il volo di una freccia_

_che tra il cielo e la terra_

_attraversò il mio sangue_

_e come un fulmine raccolsi nel mio corpo_

_la traboccata chiarità del giorno._

_E' per te, amor mio._

_Io dissi: è per lei._

_Questo vestito è suo._

_Il lampo azzurro che s'arrestò_

_sull'acqua e sulla terra_

_a te io lo consacro._

_A te, amore, questo giorno._

_Come una coppa elettrica_

_O una corolla d'acqua tremante,_

_innalzalo nelle tue mani,_

_bevilo con gli occhi e con la bocca,_

_spargilo nelle tue vene perché arda_

_la stessa luce nel tuo sangue e nel mio._

_Io ti do questo giorno._

_Con tutto ciò che porterà:_

_le trasparenti uve di zaffiro_

_e la raffica rotta_

_che avvicinerà alla tua finestra_

_i dolori del mondo._

_Io ti do tutto il giorno._

_Di chiarità e di dolore faremo_

_il pane della nostra vita,_

_senza rifiutare ciò che ci porterà il vento_

_né raccogliere solo la luce del cielo_

_ma le cifre aspre_

_dell'ombra sulla terra._

_Tutto ti appartiene,_

_tutto questo giorno col suo grappolo azzurro_

_e la segreta lacrima di sangue_

_che tu troverai nella terra._

_E non t'accecherà l'oscurità_

_né la luce abbacinante:_

_di questo impasto umano_

_sono fatte le vite,_

_e di questo pane dell'uomo mangeremo._

_E il nostro amore fatto di luce oscura_

_d'ombra radiante_

_sarà come questo giorno vincitore_

_che entrerà come fiume_

_di chiarità nel mezzo della notte._

_Prendi questo giorno, amata._

_Tutto questo giorno è tuo._

_Lo do ai tuoi occhi, amor mio,_

_lo do al tuo seno,_

_te lo lascio nelle mani e nei capelli,_

_come un mazzo celeste_

_Te lo do perché ne faccia un vestito_

_d'argento azzurro e d'acqua:_

_quando arriverà_

_la notte che questo giorno inonderà_

_con la sua rete tremante_

_distenditi vicino a me,_

_toccami e coprimi_

_con tutti i tessuti stellati_

_della luce e dell'ombra,_

_e chiudi allora i tuoi occhi_

_perché io m'addormenti._

Minerva McGranitt socchiuse gli occhi nel sole sfolgorante del mattino: bruciava torrido sulla sua pelle sottile, molto più di quanto avesse previsto. Dovette farsi schermo con la mano per riuscire a vedere: davanti a lei, una spiaggia di abbacinante sabbia bianca conduceva alle acque cristalline del mare deserto, che s'insinuava in profondità nella laguna ombrosa contornata da grandi mangrovie che spingevano i loro lunghi rami fino a carezzare delicatamente l'acqua.

Percepì dei rumori alle spalle: Lupin era appena comparso stringendo in mano un vecchio stivale. Vicino a lui si trovava un uomo basso con i capelli a ciuffi. Lo riconobbe senza alcuna esitazione: era il mago che aveva celebrato il funerale di Silente.

Minerva volse lo sguardo nella direzione indicata dalla mano di Lupin.

Severus era fermo, immobile, sulla punta estrema del corto pontile di legno: il suo leggero mantello di seta nera ondeggiava nella brezza del mattino e il mago si stagliava, tenebra luminosa, tra l'azzurro limpido del cielo e quello verdeggiante del mare.

Sorrideva, felice, le labbra appena dischiuse e i profondi occhi neri scintillanti nel sole.

Sorrideva alla sua Crystal, alla donna che amava profondamente e che stava per diventare sua moglie.

La giovane maga era comparsa su una piccola barca che le placide onde sospinsero gentili verso il pontile. Era bellissima: gli occhi come vividi zaffiri trasparenti, la bocca di rosso rubino e i lunghi capelli, screziati dall'oro del sole, trattenuti appena indietro sul capo per poi ricadere in morbidi riccioli sulle spalle e sulla schiena nude.

Severus si chinò su di lei, le mani protese verso quelle di Crystal che, in un istante, fu attratta dalla sua magia e levitò fino alle sue braccia, vaporoso sogno dorato teneramente avvolto dalle tenebre. L'impalpabile abito di aurei veli leggeri s'intrecciò con il nero mantello, mentre le loro labbra s'incontravano, golose le une delle altre, per un lungo e appassionato bacio.

Lupin esortò Minerva e l'altro mago a seguirlo e si diresse là dove la laguna s'insinuava in profondità nella piccola isola, quasi confondendosi, tramite uno stretto passaggio ombroso, con le verdi acque trasparenti raccolte ai piedi di un'iridescente cascata illuminata in pieno dai caldi raggi del sole. Un intenso profumo di fiori riempì le loro narici: come delicate perle di un diadema, le candide corolle erano incastonate nelle pareti arboree che contornavano la cascata ombreggiando le bianche rive della laguna interna dell'isoletta.

Il luogo era deserto: solo gli sposi, i testimoni e il mago officiante, avvolti nella calda e profumata penombra, e Fanny, appollaiata su un alto ramo, che regalava loro una dolce melodia.

Nessun invitato alla cerimonia nuziale.

Remus si trovò involontariamente a fare raffronti con il proprio matrimonio: era stato costretto a celebrarlo in fretta, quasi di nascosto, fra pochi intimi, e a malincuore aveva dovuto rinunciare a invitare tanti amici.

Il matrimonio di Severus, invece, era rigorosamente segreto.

Però, Remus sapeva bene che il mago davanti a lui non aveva dovuto rinunciare a fare inviti: non aveva amici, non aveva permesso a nessuno di diventare suo amico, e l'unica persona che era riuscita a incunearsi nel suo cuore, Silente, aveva dovuto ucciderla.

Scosse la testa e si morse le labbra: non aveva proprio alcun motivo di invidiarlo per quella rinuncia che Severus _non_ aveva dovuto fare!

Crystal strinse le mani dell'uomo che aveva imparato ad amare sempre più profondamente e del quale anelava essere moglie e compagna per il resto della vita. Era completamente persa nell'amore che splendeva nei suoi intensi occhi neri, sincera voce della sua anima che non aveva mia smesso di raccontarle il suo appassionato amore.

Il cuore mi racconta una storia di mito,

e nessun eroe lo popola,

solo uomini legati dalle catene d'amore.

Un mito finisce nella gloria;

io voglio solo te

dentro di me e nella luce degli occhi,

e voglio che l'eterno ci abbracci

lasciando correre i nostri sentimenti

verso libere contrade da amarsi. 2

Ancora non era riuscita a capire come Severus avesse fatto, tutto di nascosto, a realizzare quel suo bellissimo sogno che una notte si era lasciata sfuggire appena finito di fare l'amore: sposarsi in Africa, immersa nei raggi del sole che tanto amava, tra il cielo e il mare, loro due, soli… e felici!

Era riuscito a procurarsi Passaporte sincronizzate per tutti loro e a organizzare tutto, da solo, proprio lui che non poteva mettere il naso fuori dalla fortezza di Voldemort senza rischiare d'essere ucciso o, quanto meno, catturato dagli Auror o dai membri dell'Ordine che ancora lo stavano assiduamente cercando.

L'aveva fatto per lei, solo per lei, per realizzare fino in fondo il suo sogno, per dedicarle quel giorno che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato, quel giorno luminoso in cui i sogni diventavano realtà.

_Oggi sotto il cielo dell'aurora_

_luccichii di rugiada, _

_sotto le piante in riva al fiume_

_scintillii di sole:_

_in ressa_

_riempiono il mio cuore._

_Questo io so: _

_nell'immenso universo, nelle acque_

_senza sponde dell'ideale_

_i palpiti del loto._

_Questo io so:_

_io verbo nel verbo,_

_io canto nel canto,_

_io vita nella vita,_

_io brillante luce_

_nel cuore spezzato delle tenebre.__3_

Si era stretta a Severus, quasi tremante per l'emozione, di nuovo bimba felice con il sole negli occhi, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano lievi la lunga schiera dei sensuali bottoncini che chiudevano la giacca di seta nera che il mago indossava: non aveva dimenticato proprio nulla!

Crystal gli regalò di nuovo il suo sorriso innamorato e il cuore del mago accelerò i battiti.

La felicità dorata della maga si rifletteva nelle iridi nere di Severus e nel suo incantevole sorriso. Voleva che tutto fosse perfetto, per quel giorno fatato in cui Crystal diventava sua moglie: così era riuscito a celare alla perfezione ogni suo timore, a spingere via ogni pensiero negativo, almeno per quelle poche ore, a dimenticare d'essere stato tenebra oscura e a voler essere solo luce dorata, proprio come Crystal che risplendeva tra le sue braccia.

La sua Crystal, la sua donna, sua per sempre!

La strinse forte a sé: non aveva mai neppure sognato di poter essere così felice!

Era bella, bellissima, più bella che mai, raggio di sole che spezzava per sempre le sue tenebre.

La sua pelle sembrava aver riconosciuto il sole dell'Africa ed era calda seta ambrata sotto le sue dita che, delicate, le sfioravano la schiena stringendola di più a sé; erano ciliegie infinitamente desiderabili le sue labbra, assolutamente irresistibili, da baciare con passione nonostante l'occhiataccia che Minerva gli rivolse quando il mago officiante cominciò, con voce leggermente cantilenante, il rito nuziale.

- Siamo qui riuniti oggi per celebrare l'unione di due anime…

Minerva McGranitt scosse rigidamente il capo: non riusciva più a riconoscere Severus nell'uomo che, davanti a lei e senza alcuna vergogna, baciava con ardente passione la sua donna.

Doveva essere davvero perdutamente innamorato!

L'anziana insegnante si chiese come aveva fatto, fino allora, a giudicarlo freddo e insensibile, forse addirittura incapace di amare. A quanto pare, Severus aveva recitato alla perfezione la sua parte, riuscendo a imbrogliare perfino lei che si piccava di riuscire sempre a capire l'indole più profonda dei suoi allievi.

Incrociò lo sguardo di Lupin che le sorrise, benevolmente divertito: sembrava approvare senza riserve il comportamento dell'altro.

Finalmente Severus si staccò dalle labbra di Crystal e Minerva sospirò, sollevata.

Certo che vedere i due sposi abbracciati stretti, eppure così profondamente diversi, faceva sicuramente impressione.

Crystal era veramente bellissima, nel suo leggiadro abito di frusciante seta color oro che ondeggiava nella brezza del mattino, la cascata dei lungi riccioli biondi che morbidamente le ricadeva sulla schiena nuda.

Severus, invece, si stagliava elegante e fiero, completamente vestito di nero, come sempre, il lungo mantello che fluttuava nell'aria e i capelli corvini a incorniciargli il volto pallido illuminato da un sorriso felice.

Sembravano la personificazione della luce e delle tenebre, elementi apparentemente sempre in lotta che invece trovavano il loro perfetto equilibrio in quell'abbraccio pieno d'amore, in cui il nero s'intrecciava all'oro, negli abiti e nei capelli, e raggi dorati rifulgevano in quelle tenebre oscure, che li avvolgevano con amorevole passione, illuminandole.

Anche Lupin fu colpito dalla particolare bellezza di Crystal che, come tutte le spose in quel fatidico giorno, irradiava un'immensa gioia che la faceva apparire ancora più bella di quanto già fosse, ma, soprattutto, Remus aveva notato molto bene quanto Severus la tenesse stretta a sé, avvolta nel suo protettivo abbraccio, quasi temesse di poterla perdere da un momento all'altro.

Era evidente che Crystal era tutto ciò che Severus aveva, era il suo unico tesoro, inestimabilmente prezioso.

Del resto, Remus poteva capirlo molto bene: da quando il piccolo Teddy era nato, le sue preoccupazioni erano di molto aumentate, alimentando ulteriormente i suoi timori di poter perdere Dora o uno dei suoi cari amici.

Ma la stretta di Severus attorno alla vita di Crystal aveva un ben preciso, e terribile, significato: se Severus l'avesse persa, allora avrebbe perso _tutto._

- Vuoi tu, Severus, prendere Crystal…

La maga si sentì stringere a lui ancora di più.

Oh sì! Certo che Severus voleva!

Crystal non l'aveva mai visto sorridere in quel modo: le labbra sottili morbidamente dischiuse e fiamme dorate che ardevano nelle tenebre di quegli occhi meravigliosi, riflettendo la sua stessa felicità.

_Io voglio Te,_

_voglio soltanto Te: _

_questa volontà si fissi _

_per sempre nel mio cuore._

…

_Come la notte custodisce _

_la preghiera della luce,_

_così, tra profonde illusioni,_

_io voglio Te._

_Nella sua furia _

_anche la tempesta vuole pace;_

_così anch'io, pur nella colpa,_

_voglio Te.__4_

- Lo voglio!

La voce del mago era decisa, sicura, eppure anche dolcissima e vellutata, mentre la guardava con amore cingendole la vita con le mani, profondamente commosso.

- Vuoi tu, Crystal, prendere Severus…

Sì, sì, sì! Lo voleva, lo voleva da tanto tempo!

Voleva solo gli abbracci delicati e appassionati di Severus, le sue labbra dolci e ardenti, le sue deliziose ed eccitanti carezze sulla pelle. Voleva inabissarsi nelle tenebre dei suoi occhi e perdersi nel suo immenso amore, voleva vedere per sempre quello splendido sorriso sul suo viso che, mai come ora, le era parso così bello in quel suo luminoso pallore.

Voleva essere sua moglie, la sua donna, la sua compagna: per sempre!

E voleva renderlo felice, come Severus non aveva neppure mai sognato di poter essere!

- Lo voglio!

Sentì Severus tremare per un attimo, e forse anche impallidire un poco, sentì il suo cuore fermarsi e poi esultare mentre la stringeva forte a sé circondandola con le braccia, come se volesse diventare un tutt'uno con lei. Sentiva le sue labbra bruciare di desiderio sulla fronte e sapeva che il mago aveva chiuso gli occhi per assaporare meglio l'immensa felicità di sentirla così profondamente sua.

Infine Severus si staccò da lei, solo un istante, per volgersi verso Remus che gli stava passando gli anelli nuziali; poi tornò a guardarla, gli occhi sfavillanti d'amore e le verette tra le dita tremanti.

Gli mancava quasi il fiato e il cuore gli stava martellando in petto: con lentezza prese la mano di Crystal, della donna che amava infinitamente, della donna che ricambiava il suo amore fino in fondo, con incredibile coraggio, e la strinse piano fra le sue.

Poi, guardandola negli occhi, delicatamente le infilò al dito l'anello, il suo pegno d'amore eterno: un sottile cerchietto d'oro e una rivière di luminosi cristalli neri strettamente intrecciati fra loro, come in un abbraccio senza inizio e senza fine.

Nell'azzurro del cielo degli occhi di Crystal brillò una lacrima, la stessa lacrima d'amore e di felicità che illuminava la scura notte dei suoi.

Le passò l'altro anello, affinché lei glielo infilasse al dito, con esultante decisione e un guizzo d'orgoglio nello sguardo limpido.

- … dunque io vi dichiaro uniti per sempre!

Il mago con i capelli a ciuffi levò la bacchetta sopra le teste degli sposi e intorno a loro vi fu solo calda luce dorata, mentre l'intensa melodia di Fanny pervadeva l'aria.

Severus si chinò su sua moglie, sulle sue labbra rosse, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con infinito e appassionato amore.

Fu l'incanto dell'oro assolato del giorno avvinto nelle tenebre della notte più oscura.

_Nella mia vita_

_ho amato, cuore e anima, _

_luci e ombre della terra._

_Questo amore senza fine_

_ha fatto udire_

_la voce della speranza_

_nell'azzurro del cielo._

_E rimarrà nella felicità_

_e nel dolore più profondo,_

_rimarrà in ogni gemma_

_e in ogni fiore,_

_nelle notti primaverili ed estive._

_Ho messo l'anello di nozze_

_alla mano del futuro.__5_

Il sole ancora bruciava sulla loro pelle, anche se si era infine abbassato, intensamente rosso, sulla linea dell'orizzonte: le onde del mare, profondamente blu, s'infrangevano con maestosa forza sulla scogliera che difendeva la piccola spiaggia di rena rossastra, come i riflessi del sole che scintillavano cupi sugli scogli bagnati dell'isola sperduta nel mare.

Severus stringeva a sé la sua donna, sua moglie, e ancora la baciava con ardente e instancabile passione davanti a quella che sarebbe presto diventata la loro nuova, vera casa.

Non era ancora pronta, purtroppo: non aveva fatto in tempo ad approntare tutti gli incantesimi di protezione che presto l'avrebbero resa un rifugio completamente sicuro, ma era già lì che attendeva gli sposi, scrigno di cristallo scintillante, sospesa tra mare e cielo, come Crystal aveva sempre desiderato, baciata dai languidi raggi dell'astro morente, illuminata ancora dal sole mentre la luna saliva a oriente nel cielo indaco, nuova incontrastata regina delle incombenti tenebre della notte, trapunte dai diamanti di stelle, che si confondevano con l'oro sfavillante del tramonto.

Così era Crystal, sogno dorato, teneramente avvinta nell'oscurità del mago che tanto l'amava.

_Dunque sarà un giorno chiaro d'estate:_

_il grande sole, complice della mia gioia,_

_farà più bella ancora, tra il raso_

_e la seta, la tua cara bellezza;_

_il cielo tutto blu, come un'ala tenda,_

_fremerà sontuoso in larghe pieghe_

_sulle nostre due fronti liete e pallide,_

_emozionate per l'attesa e per la gioia;_

_e quando la sera verrà, sarà dolce l'aria_

_che scherzerà, carezzevole, nei tuoi veli,_

_e gli sguardi tranquilli delle stelle_

_sorrideranno benevoli agli sposi.__6_

Crystal guardava in alto, una stupita felicità negli occhi azzurri che, limpidi, riflettevano l'oro intenso del tramonto: ammirava il dono che il suo Severus aveva a lungo preparato per lei.

Incastonata come un luminoso cristallo nella scogliera, sospesa a picco sul mare che ruggiva possente ai suoi piedi, illuminata dagli ultimi riverberi del sole, c'era la loro nuova casa, spaziosa e accogliente, che si protendeva libera tra mare e cielo, tra pareti di vetro puro e trasparente.

Crystal sorrise: Severus sapeva bene come soddisfare alla perfezione ogni suo desiderio!

Era bello desiderarla, come sempre, forse ancora di più, ora che sapeva di poterla avere quando voleva; era bello giocare ancora con lei, in modo delizioso, ora certo non più doloroso, solo prolungando l'agognata attesa dell'estasi, tra baci e carezze, eccitanti come non mai.

Crystal giaceva sul letto della loro casetta nel bosco, ancora protetta nell'oro sottile del suo frusciante abito nuziale, carezzata e avvolta dalle sue ardenti tenebre.

Percorreva il suo viso con languidi, dolci e appassionati baci, quasi timoroso, come se fosse la prima volta, oppure potesse essere l'ultima, che si apprestavano a fare l'amore, rimandando sempre più il momento in cui la sua magia, alla fine incontrollabile, avrebbe portato le sue mani, e le sue labbra, a percorrere tutto il corpo di Crystal, infine nudo davanti alla sua imperiosa brama.

Ma voleva aspettare, voleva ancora impazzire di desiderio per lei, voleva ammirarla ancora e ricordarla per sempre così bella, lei sole raggiante nel suo abbraccio di tenebra.

Sua moglie.

Se ripensava alla prima volta in cui l'aveva vista, mentre scendeva dal bianco e imponente cavallo davanti al portone di Hogwarts, immersa in scintillii dorati e bagliori vermigli, doveva ammettere che aveva cominciato a desiderarla ancora prima di conoscerla, nell'esatto istante in cui i loro occhi si erano incontrati e lei si era immersa senza paura nell'oscurità dei suoi, come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima d'allora.

Anche in quel momento i loro occhi erano fissi gli uni negli altri, strettamente incatenati dall'amore che li legava, intenso colloquio di anime, oltre i loro corpi che con tanta voluttà si desideravano.

Sua moglie.

Quanto a lungo l'aveva acutamente desiderata, per mesi e mesi, pensando che mai, una donna come lei, avrebbe potuto amare un uomo come lui, con quel suo maledetto passato che inesorabilmente bruciava ogni sogno d'amore. Così aveva cercato di fuggire, di domare il suo desiderio, di negare l'evidenza di quel sentimento che diventava sempre più forte, ogni giorno di più, e lo spingeva a cedere, lo spronava a concedersi, finalmente, la felicità dell'amore.

Sua moglie.

La madre dei suoi figli.

Sognare è lecito

quando una vita ci attende,

e attraverso l'ombra imponente,

al di là della tempesta più densa,

io vedrò uno sguardo d'amore,

capace di rendere dolce

il più atroce dei dolori. 7

Chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra: no, nessun figlio, finché Voldemort non fosse stato sconfitto. Non avrebbe messo al mondo un bambino che poteva diventare, come lui era già troppo a lungo stato, schiavo dell'oscurità. No, prima doveva distruggere l'Oscuro Signore e poi, solo dopo, avrebbe potuto realizzare completamente il suo sogno d'amore: una bambina, bella come Crystal, i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso.

La strinse forte a sé, perdendosi ancora una volta sulle sue labbra, per rubarle l'aria e respirare la sua stessa vita. Avrebbe voluto solo poter restare per sempre al suo fianco, stringerla a sé e proteggerla da ogni male: se l'avesse perduta, sarebbe irrimediabilmente impazzito dal dolore.

Sua moglie, la sua donna, la sua Crystal!

Riprese a sussurrarle piano il suo amore, tra un bacio e una carezza, rotolandosi con lei sul letto, oro e tenebre strettamente avvinti, le mani, sempre più difficili da controllare, che l'accarezzavano sopra l'abito leggero che a tratti svaniva rivelando la pelle ambrata, e le labbra che s'insinuavano nel nuovo dominio appena scoperto, passionalmente avide della sua pelle fremente.

Ormai Crystal era nuda tra le sue braccia, sabbia d'oro che scorreva tra le sue dita, quasi sfuggendogli, mentre le donava impalpabili carezze, delicati sussurri d'amore sparsi sulla pelle, tutta la sua pelle, senza dimenticare neppure un recondito recesso.

Crystal fremeva, languidamente abbandonata sul letto, inarcando la schiena a quel suo squisito tocco che si faceva sempre più intenso, più intimo, le labbra ardenti che rincorrevano le mani, e la lingua morbida e calda che inseguiva da vicino le labbra insinuandosi infine nell'umido, agognato scrigno, a donarle un'intensa voluttà con instancabili e devoti guizzi serpentini che la facevano impazzire prolungando il suo piacere.

- Aah… Severus!

Il mago si sollevò sulle braccia sopra di lei, ancora persa negli ultimi sussulti dell'orgasmo, e la guardò sorridendo, felice, gli occhi neri che brillavano d'amore e di crescente desiderio, sulla bocca il sapore della sua donna. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, con intensa voluttà, poi piegò un gomito spostandosi appena di lato e si chinò sul suo estatico viso per un lungo e profondo bacio, mentre, contro il fianco della maga, il suo membro eccitato premeva con forza, ancora imprigionato nei pantaloni e, sul petto, una lunga schiera di severi bottoncini di seta nera a fatica tratteneva i suoi aneliti.

Crystal rispose al suo bacio con un gemito sottile e poi sorrise, languida e momentaneamente appagata, lasciando scorrere lentamente le dita sul suo petto.

- Come sempre, nuda tra le tue braccia…

- Anche tu conosci l'incanto, ora... – sussurrò piano il mago.

Crystal sorrise, maliziosa, mentre la sua mano scendeva lenta sul ventre del mago insinuandosi fra i loro corpi fino a raggiungere il turgore della sua eccitazione: Severus gemette appena e socchiuse gli occhi mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore.

- Non vorrai che dimentichi questi erotici bottoncini… - mormorò la maga con tono sensuale.

Severus chiuse definitivamente gli occhi e si lasciò cadere sul letto al suo fianco con un vibrante sospiro, bramando la lenta e deliziosa tortura che la sua donna stava per mettere in atto sul suo corpo.

Crystal pose le mani sul suo petto lisciando dapprima la casacca di leggera seta nera, poi si sollevò sulle braccia e salì a cavalcioni del mago, accoccolandosi proprio sopra alla sua pulsante erezione: Severus ancora gemette inarcando lievemente la schiena. Poi riaprì gli occhi per ammirare la sua donna che, deliziosamente nuda, giocava con il suo desiderio strusciandosi su di lui.

Con le mani risalì dalle ginocchia sfiorandole le cosce con le dita fino ad arrivare ai fianchi che le afferrò con presa decisa per premerla con forza su di sé mentre sollevava il bacino: fu la maga a gemere, ora, per il lieve dolore a quel rude contatto con la durezza del suo membro, ma poi allargò ancor di più le gambe, quasi a prendere possesso di quella intima parte di lui, la leggera stoffa dei pantaloni ormai bagnata da quell'eccitante sfregamento.

Il mago gemette di nuovo e lasciò la presa, ma solo per far scorrere le sue mani verso l'alto, verso i seni gonfi e sodi che Crystal gli offriva con voluttà sporgendosi in avanti verso di lui. Le sue mani si strinsero intorno alla morbida carne, imprigionando tra le dita i capezzoli già turgidi, carezzandoli, strofinandoli, stringendoli, titillandoli. Poi l'attirò verso di sé, sollevandosi un poco con il viso e la parte alta del busto per immergesi nei suoi seni, la bocca golosa a succhiarli, la lingua umida a leccarli e le labbra calde a baciarli con trasporto mentre con le mani ancora li premeva e li stringeva.

Crystal inarcò ancora la schiena per meglio offrirsi a lui, mentre con la sua intimità ancora strofinava quella rovente del mago che sembrava sul punto di esplodere.

Infine si sottrasse ai suoi appassionati abbracci e lo spinse indietro, con decisione, di nuovo appoggiando entrambe le mani sul suo petto e accarezzandoglielo piano. Severus la guardò con intensità, gli occhi neri appannati dalla voglia di lei, mentre la maga cominciava a sfiorare la lunga e sensuale schiera di piccole perle di seta nera. Le sue dita percorsero più volte la lunga fila, strettamente serrata, dall'alto al basso e poi ancora in alto, e di nuovo giù, con languida lentezza, sfioramenti leggeri e carezze intense che stapparono nuovi gemiti al mago mentre Crystal continuava a dondolarsi sul suo pube.

Severus strinse forte i pugni, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Gli sembrava di impazzire, di non poter resistere un solo istante di più senza toccare la sua donna, senza stringerla a sé: voleva sentirla contro la propria pelle, nuda e fremente, voleva sentire i suoi seni premere sui propri capezzoli, dolorosamente rigidi, ma la nera casacca ancora lo soffocava; voleva farla sua, con virile intensità, penetrare in lei con delicata violenza, sentirla ansimare sotto il proprio corpo e godere delle sue vigorose spinte, ma la severa linea di bottoncini ancora lo incatenava in quel delizioso e infinito tormento, nell'attesa spasmodica di un piacere ancora rinviato che, in crescente progressione, lo portava pericolosamente vicino alla perdita di ogni controllo.

Crystal sfiorò il suo collo e la morbida sciarpa di seta nera svanì leggera nell'aria, mentre le labbra ardenti della maga si posavano infine sulla tenera pelle provocandogli profondi brividi di piacere. Trattenere le mani, per non stringerla a sé, stava diventando un'impresa sovrumana, mentre la lingua della maga lo esplorava con perizia, scendendo lungo la delicata linea del collo e insinuandosi alla sua base, dietro la spalla. Nuovi brividi gli scesero acuti lungo la spina dorsale, mentre altri gemiti sfuggirono alle sue labbra che solo bramavano ricambiare ogni bacio della sua donna.

Crystal si ritrasse ancora, ma solo per lasciare che le sue dita s'insinuassero tra i bottoni, tormentosamente lente, dolci delizie ardenti, scendendo sensuali sul suo petto per liberarlo infine dalla seta leggera della casacca e della camicia che svanirono come fumo nero nell'aria resa rovente dalla loro voluttà.

Solo i pantaloni, ormai impregnati di reciproco desiderio, ancora lo dividevano da lei.

Con impeto l'attirò a sé, la pelle nuda, bruciante, infine a contatto: cercò spasmodico le sue labbra squisite, la lingua che a lungo lo aveva piacevolmente torturato, per un bacio travolgente che lo fece tremare nello sforzo di controllarsi ancora. Le sue mani cercarono di nuovo i seni sodi, stringendoli, sfregandoli, carezzandoli, tormentando i capezzoli tra le dita.

Infine, il suo impellente desiderio dissolse magicamente anche l'ultimo lembo di stoffa che ancora lo separava da Crystal: le pose le mani intorno alla vita sollevandola un poco e in un breve istante fu in lei, con dolce prepotenza, profondamente, strappandole un grido di piacevole sorpresa mentre spingeva in alto il bacino e con le mani la teneva con forza premuta su di sé.

Chiuse stretti gli occhi e si morse forte le labbra senza riuscire a trattenere un lungo rantolo di piacere quando sentì finalmente la carne morbida e calda di lei avvolgerlo stretto e vibrare d'improvviso, inatteso e immediato piacere. La sentiva sussultare nell'orgasmo mentre penetrava ancor più a fondo in lei sollevandosi con decisi e ripetuti colpi di reni, mentre con le mani continuava a tenerla premuta contro di sé, guidando con maestria le sue oscillazioni, e la sentiva gemere e mormorare il suo nome, spezzato nell'estasi:

- Aah… Se… verus!

Poi le mani pallide corsero di nuovo a immergersi nei seni dorati, stringendoli forte, strofinandole i capezzoli tra le dita, prolungando il piacere della sua donna con quelle decise carezze, godendo dei suoi gemiti e dell'estasi che vedeva dipinta sul suo bel volto, mentre la guardava cavalcare sul proprio corpo. Ancora l'attirò verso di sé e sollevò il busto per immergersi in quel morbido paradiso carnale, le labbra a baciarle i seni e la bocca a succhiarle i capezzoli.

Infine, con un movimento deciso invertì le posizioni, una mano a tenerla con sicurezza sempre premuta contro di sé. Senza mai perdere il contatto fra loro, si ritrovò sopra di lei, ansante, gli occhi neri che brillavano vividi mentre si chinava sul suo volto a incontrare ancora le labbra per un lungo, intenso bacio, e riprendeva a muoversi in lei, sollevato sulle braccia per non schiacciarla: lenti movimenti vigorosi che lo portavano a sentirla pienamente sua, ampie oscillazioni rotatorie per esplorare ogni angolazione di piacere, brevi momenti di immobilità assoluta per imporsi di trattenere ancora il suo seme, per poi sprofondare di nuovo in lei, con instancabile e devota dedizione, spinte rapide e profonde che rubavano il fiato e regalavano un nuovo, lungo e appagante orgasmo alla donna che aveva voluto diventare sua moglie e ora ancora gridava il suo nome all'apice dell'estasi.

- Severus… amore, Severus!

Crystal aveva gli occhi chiusi e il volto arrossato in parte coperto da lunghe ciocche di capelli dorati, ansimava e respirava a fatica tra i gemiti di piacere, inframmezzati solo dal nome del suo uomo che ancora si muoveva con vigore in lei acuendo e prolungando il suo godimento:

- Severus… Severus!

Infine la maga riaprì gli occhi, con estrema fatica, ma voleva vederlo, mentre ancora godeva delle sue spinte; voleva guardare Severus, il suo uomo meraviglioso, amante sensibile e generoso, ora finalmente suo marito! Lui la stava osservando con infinito amore, gli occhi neri che brillavano di eccitato desiderio, beandosi del prolungato piacere che sapeva darle.

Crystal allungò una mano per affondarla nei lunghi capelli neri che, nel movimento, gli ondeggiavano disordinati sul viso, poi sfiorò piano le labbra sottili che le sorridevano dolcemente:

- Ti amo Severus! – esclamò puntellandosi sui gomiti per sollevare un poco il busto e cercare la sua bocca.

- Crystal, amore! – sussurrò roco il mago chinandosi a incontrare le sue labbra, mentre l'estasi dell'orgasmo, come un'onda rovente e inarrestabile, esplodeva infiammando infine anche il suo corpo che, in lenti e intensi sussulti, aderì del tutto a quello di Crystal che ancora fremeva piano negli ultimi rivoli di godimento.

Era sicuro che avrebbe trovato Crystal sulla soglia, o addirittura sull'altro lato del ponticello.

Ma la maga non era là ad attenderlo e la porta della casa era chiusa.

- Crystal? – chiamò, mentre una strana ansia s'impadroniva di lui.

Nessuna risposta.

In pochi balzi fu alla porta e, prima di pronunciare gli incantesimi necessari per eliminare le protezioni magiche all'accesso, ancora chiamò, a voce più alta e sempre più preoccupato:

- Crystal! Dove sei?

Solo silenzio nell'ovattata oscurità del bosco che cingeva la casa nel suo abbraccio discreto.

Com'era possibile?

Eppure l'aveva avvertita con sufficiente anticipo: nel cristallo nero del medaglione aveva visto bene il suo sorriso di felicità quando le aveva comunicato che aveva finalmente terminato tutte le protezioni magiche sulla loro nuova casa, che ora poteva veramente considerarsi una fortezza e che, quindi, poteva trasferirsi là. Le sue iridi azzurre si erano riempite di maliziosi bagliori dorati posandosi sui bottoncini della sua casacca e aveva cercato conferma nei suoi occhi: sì, era riuscito a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo e avrebbero avuto due splendidi giorni tutti per loro da passare, come meritata luna di miele, sulla scogliera, tra mare e cielo, come Crystal tanto desiderava.

Ma Crystal non rispondeva e non era neppure in casa.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e il suo cuore sembrò fermarsi.

No, non poteva essere.

Si sentì soffocare dal terrore che le fosse accaduto qualcosa: estrasse il medaglione e lo portò alle labbra con mani tremanti.

Una volta.

Cercò di respirare.

Un'altra volta.

S'impose di attendere qualche secondo.

L'ultima volta.

Riaprì gli occhi: il cristallo nero era desolatamente vuoto e freddo nelle sue mani.

Crystal non aveva risposto.

Strinse il cristallo tra le dita tremanti e implorò:

- Crystal…

Nulla.

Poi, all'improvviso, Severus inarcò la schiena e si strinse convulsamente il braccio sinistro.

Un bruciore intenso proveniva dal marchio, forte come mai prima d'allora: sembrava fuoco liquido che serpeggiava dolorosamente in profondità nella sua carne.

Voldemort lo stava chiamando.

Stava chiamando lui, _solo lui_, con una ferocia raccapricciante.

E Severus, ora, sapeva bene anche il tremendo motivo di quella chiamata.

Il mago portò la mano sull'avambraccio, per ubbidire al richiamo del suo odiato padrone.

Alzò per un istante lo sguardo al cielo: la luna, triste e pallida signora della notte, come un'implacabile maschera d'argento si riflesse nei suoi occhi illuminando le sue iridi tenebrose.

Lì, brillava una lacrima.

D'amore.

Occhi di brace

_O Signore della Distruzione,_

_il tuo Messaggero di Morte venne improvvisamente_

_e mi scortò fin nella corte del grande tuo maniero._

_Dinnanzi a me tutto era buio.__8_

La fredda oscurità della fortezza lo avvolse, angosciosa e opprimente, rischiarata solo dall'ondeggiante luce rossastra delle fiamme che serpeggiavano, crepitando minacciose, nel grande braciere posto a terra al centro dell'ampia sala.

Prese un lungo respiro prima di alzare il viso, pallido come non mai, ogni emozione accuratamente seppellita nel fondo di se stesso e gli occhi profondamente neri, impenetrabile schermo di rilucente cristallo.

- Eccomi, mio Signore. – disse con fredda voce indifferente.

La penombra gli impedì di individuare, con una sola e veloce occhiata, i presenti e le loro posizioni: temeva di trovare schierati tutti i Mangiamorte contro di lui, ma c'erano solo due ombre dietro il rosseggiante baluginio delle fiamme.

Una era Crystal, immobile, avvolta in un bianco velo sacrificale.

L'altra era Voldemort, nembo tempestoso denso d'oscurità.

Erano vicine, vicinissime, pericolosamente troppo vicine fra loro.

Il mago rivolse una rapida occhiata dietro di sé: apparentemente erano soli. Si mosse di qualche passo, ponendosi a fianco del braciere, un lato di sé in ombra e l'altro illuminato dal fuoco. La mano, sotto il mantello, stringeva spasmodica la bacchetta.

Improvvisamente, a un pigro cenno delle lunghe e scheletriche dita di Voldemort, decine di torce si accesero lungo i lati della stanza, bruciando furiose nell'aria e rompendo la minacciosa quiete dell'ombra.

Severus si avvicinò ancora di alcuni passi, lentamente, gli occhi fissi sui due, cercando di capire se Crystal era in qualche modo sotto il controllo magico di Voldemort, quindi s'inginocchiò a baciare l'orlo della sua veste di tenebra.

No, non poteva essere un caso se la maga era là, immobile e costretta al suo fianco: Voldemort doveva sapere perfettamente chi era. Illudersi era un'inutile e inconcludente tortura che poco a poco avrebbe soppresso ogni sua residua speranza.

_Il dolore che ho dimenticato_

_nell'animo sta bruciando, _

_nelle oscure_

_spiagge dei sogni.__9_

Il volto di Crystal sembrava profondamente sofferente e il suo sguardo era spento, come velato dal dolore.

Eppure, quando Severus rialzò il viso e incontrò gli occhi della sua donna, per un istante vide un bagliore dorato brillare appena in quel cielo cupo.

Il volto pallido del mago rimase impassibile:

- Attendo i tuoi ordini, mio Signore. – disse con deferenza, fissandolo negli occhi che, rossi rubini, scintillavano d'ira alle fiamme delle torce.

- I miei ordini, Severus Piton, tu li hai gravemente violati. – sibilò piano, quasi senza muovere le labbra sottili che, come una ferita infetta, tagliavano il bianco volto serpentino.

Severus deglutì e strinse i pugni sotto il mantello, la bacchetta sempre saldamente in mano.

L'ira di quelle crudeli iridi di sangue si rivolse repentina alla maga: una smorfia di dolore contorse il suo bel viso e un gemito di dolore sfuggì dalle sue labbra contratte senza che Voldemort facesse alcun gesto.

Piton impallidì ma s'impose di restare immobile. Rimanere impassibile era uno sforzo sovrumano, ma non avrebbe in alcun modo rivelato a Voldemort quanto Crystal era importante per lui: non gli avrebbe mai regalato quell'arma così infinitamente potente.

- L'hai fatta tua, l'hai perfino sposata, Severus Piton, – disse in un gelido sibilo accusatorio, - a mia totale insaputa.

L'Oscuro Signore riprese a fissare Crystal negli occhi, con indifferente intensità: sembrava che il suo perfido sguardo di sangue, mentre cercava di penetrarle nella mente, avesse anche il potere di infliggerle una lancinante sofferenza. Severus sapeva che la maga possedeva una rara predisposizione naturale per l'Occlumanzia: la vide tremare di dolore, nello sforzo di opporsi all'incursione di Voldemort. Dallo spietato e soddisfatto sorriso che si disegnò sul piatto volto di serpente, improvvisamente Severus si rese conto con orrore che, quanto più Crystal si opponeva con successo alla Legilimanzia, Voldemort, tramite qualche oscuro sortilegio, riusciva a trasformare il proprio insuccesso in acuti spasmi che rovesciava contro la maga. Più lei gli resisteva, più soffriva, ma sembrava che, fino a quel momento, Voldemort non fosse ancora riuscito ad abbattere le sue barriere di protezione.

Anche Crystal difendeva strenuamente l'inestimabile segreto del loro amore.

Severus provò un moto d'orgoglio per il coraggio e la determinazione della sua donna.

Il segreto ci appartiene.

L'ora della prova infine giunge:

ma l'amore ci ha portato troppo oltre,

per tornare indietro,

e nessuno di noi vuole rinunciare. 10

Poi si sentì morire: da quanto tempo Voldemort la stava torturando in quel modo?

Sì rese conto che era passata quasi un'ora da quando aveva visto il suo sorriso felice sul cristallo nero del medaglione.

Crystal sembrava allo stremo delle forze: vacillò mentre un lungo gemito roco straziava la sua gola.

- No!

Quel grido disperato sfuggì incontrollato a Severus, mentre si slanciava verso la donna che amava infinitamente, per proteggerla, per sorreggerla, per frenare la sua caduta.

Una forza decisa lo respinse facendolo ruzzolare all'indietro sulle dure pietre del pavimento. Batté con violenza la spalla e la tempia ma si rialzò immediatamente, un sottile rivolo di sangue sul lato sinistro della nivea fronte.

Voldemort era intervenuto al suo posto e Crystal si dibatteva impotente nella ferrea presa delle sue braccia.

La maga aveva inutilmente combattuto per difendere un segreto che sembrava ormai perduto.

Con le mani sempre nascoste sotto il mantello, Severus si conficcò le unghie nei palmi per impedirsi di sbagliare ancora e di urlare a Voldemort di lasciarla, di non osare toccare la sua donna! La bacchetta gli tremò nella mano nell'immenso sforzo di dominare le proprie emozioni, ma il suo volto tornò impassibile, lo sguardo come nero cristallo impenetrabile.

- Allora è vero, Severus: questa donna è _veramente_ tua moglie! – sibilò subdolo il serpente, la soddisfazione mista a sorpresa nella voce.

Quel "no" disperato, che era sfuggito alle sue labbra innamorate quando aveva visto la sua Crystal sofferente, sul punto di crollare a terra, lo aveva irrimediabilmente tradito, ma, già da prima, qualcun altro li aveva venduti a Voldemort.

Chi poteva essere stato?

Solo Remus e Minerva conoscevano l'amore profondo che lo legava a Crystal.

Ma non riusciva a credere che uno dei due avesse tradito la fiducia che riponeva in loro.

No, non era possibile.

Poi, subitanea e raggelante, un'intuizione squarciò la sua mente: era stato il funzionario che aveva celebrato il matrimonio. Lui doveva aver rivelato tutto a Voldemort! O, forse, vi era stato costretto.

In quel momento Piton vide l'Oscuro Signore stirare le labbra in un orribile ghigno, pregno di crudele perfidia, e con raccapriccio si rese conto, che, per la prima volta in tanti anni, Voldemort era penetrato a fondo nei suoi pensieri leggendovi la verità.

La verità vera, quella che fino a quel momento era sempre riuscito, invece, a nascondergli alla perfezione.

Il panico l'attanagliò per un breve attimo, mentre il pallore scoloriva ancor più il suo viso: doveva mantenere il controllo di sé e delle sue emozioni, a tutti i costi. La vita di Crystal dipendeva solo da lui: non poteva più permettersi alcun errore. Ne aveva già commessi fin troppi.

Era evidente che Voldemort aveva capito che un legame speciale lo legava a Crystal: negare era ormai del tutto inutile. Eppure, l'Oscuro Signore sembrava incredulo e stupito, come se qualcosa di importante gli sfuggisse, come se non riuscisse a comprendere la vera natura di quel profondo legame, anche se Severus sapeva che lo aveva chiaramente letto nella sua mente in quel breve istante in cui glielo aveva permesso.

Il mago, infine, si rese conto di "_cosa"_ non quadrava: lui amava profondamente Crystal, ed era disposto a tutto per lei, anche a morire tra mille tormenti, ma l'amore disinteressato _sicuramente_ non era un sentimento che Voldemort poteva comprendere. Né ora né mai!

Gli occhi di brace dardeggiavano ancora nei suoi, feroci e furiosi come non mai: l'Oscuro Signore aveva visto la verità, ma non l'aveva compresa.

Severus realizzò che, agghiacciante ironia della sorte, ora che era anche disposto a raccontare la verità a Voldemort, e ad ammettere il suo intenso amore per Crystal, non poteva farlo perché l'Oscuro Signore non gli avrebbe mai creduto.

Sospirò profondamente e guardò la sua Crystal leggendo la disperazione nei suoi occhi stanchi: come poteva riuscire a salvarla?

Eppure, doveva trovare un modo per convincere Voldemort, doveva trovare qualcosa che il Signore dell'Oscurità avrebbe potuto capire.

Un lampo d'intuizione illuminò la mente di Piton mentre Voldemort rimetteva in piedi Crystal e, ancora, con ripetuta e nauseante violenza, cercava di invadere la mente della sua donna che, con ostinato coraggio, ancora una volta gli si oppose, pur allo stremo delle forze.

Voldemort non riusciva a comprendere l'amore, ma c'era una cosa che comprendeva benissimo: _il potere!_

Nei confronti di una donna il potere poteva benissimo essere interpretato nel suo completo possesso carnale, nella totale sottomissione sessuale.

Severus lasciò scorrere lo sguardo, dolce e appassionato, sulla sua donna: possesso carnale era certo la parola meno indicata per spiegare la relazione che lo legava a Crystal, ma se solo quello Voldemort era in grado di comprendere, quello gli avrebbe dato, anche se sarebbe stato costretto a violentare i propri profondi e delicati sentimenti nei confronti di Crystal.

Ma non aveva alcuna altra scelta.

- Sì, lei è mia moglie, la mia donna, solo mia! – rispose con secca sicurezza dopo un silenzio infinito, muovendo deciso un passo per avvicinarsi a lei.

La barriera di Voldemort lo respinse ancora, ma questa volta era preparato all'ostacolo e vacillò appena all'impatto.

L'Oscuro Signore lo stava guardando con attenzione, riflettendo sul significato delle sue parole:

- _Solo tua?_

- Sì. Io sono il suo unico e solo Padrone. – ribadì Piton, – Farla mia moglie è solo una conveniente comodità, fumo negli occhi per gli stupidi. – concluse soddisfatto, mentre un ghigno lascivo gli arricciava le labbra sottili.

Crystal spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore e Severus si augurò che potesse comprendere lo scopo di quella rivoltante recita.

Voldemort lasciò il braccio di Crystal, che aveva tenuto stretto con una mano fino a quel momento, e si avvicinò al mago:

- Severus… - sibilò piano, terribilmente minaccioso, - credevo che qui esistesse _un solo Padrone._

Gli occhi di brace di nuovo cercarono di penetrare le sue difese, ma il mago ora sapeva di avere il pieno controllo di sé. _Doveva_ averlo!

Invisibili rostri straziarono con atrocità il suo cuore mentre mostrava a Voldemort le schifose bugie che avrebbero forse potuto salvare la donna che amava infinitamente:

_I loro corpi avvinghiati nel sudore di un amplesso infuocato…_

_Lui che torreggia su Crystal, una frusta tra le mani e la liscia schiena abbronzata della maga profondamente striata di sangue…_

_Gemiti angosciati e sofferenti lamenti, mentre lui coglie con violenza il proprio piacere, Crystal a carponi davanti a lui, soggiogata ai suoi più turpi desideri…_

Per un istante Severus chiuse gli occhi e serrò stretti i denti, fino a farli scricchiolare; poi sibilò, un maligno sorriso a deturpargli il volto pallido, mentre sempre più a fondo lacerava il suo cuore:

- Lei è la mia schiava!

Lacrime di fuoco bruciarono i suoi occhi, che a Voldemort dovevano apparire spiritati e smaniosi, perfettamente atti a dipingere una bestia immonda che godeva nel possedere con dolorosa violenza una donna inerme.

Una preda che doveva essere rigorosamente solo sua.

Il fuoco ardeva anche nell'aria che respirava: con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto guardare ancora il cielo azzurro degli occhi di Crystal, dopo quelle ributtanti parole?

Eppure, la maga lo conosceva bene, sapeva quale intenso e delicato amore nutriva per lei, e che mai, _mai_ avrebbe potuto mancarle di rispetto o procurarle dolore!

Severus si aggrappò disperatamente a questo dolce e potente pensiero e lo nascose nel profondo della sua mente, lontano dai baluginanti occhi di Voldemort, ben protetto dall'orrore delle menzogne che gli stava rifilando.

Ma non cercò gli occhi della sua donna: sarebbe crollato davanti al suo sguardo, ai dubbi che avrebbe potuto trovarvi.

Si concentrò su quelle iridi di brace, sull'odio che provava verso il mago che l'aveva ridotto in schiavitù. Sotto il mantello, la sua mano continuava a stringere spasmodica la bacchetta.

All'improvviso Voldemort si ritirò dalla sua mente: Piton oscillò per un attimo, finalmente libero dalla sua invasiva presenza, ma rimase a fissarlo, immobile, il volto pallido da far paura, gli occhi neri e brucianti e uno strano sorriso a stirargli le labbra sottili.

Finché Voldemort era occupato a frugare nella sua mente, la sua adorata Crystal era al sicuro: non avrebbe dovuto opporsi a Voldemort e, quindi, lui non avrebbe potuto continuare a torturarla.

Doveva trovare un modo per interrompere definitivamente quel crudele tormento, ora che aveva un'idea precisa di quale sortilegio ne fosse la causa.

Solo, avrebbe prima dovuto avere il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.

- Voglio marchiare la tua donna, Severus!

La voce acuta di Voldemort graffiò il silenzio, rubando un battito al cuore del mago e mozzandogli il respiro. Il pallore del suo viso si fece, se possibile, più intenso.

- Perché io, _io solo,_ sono il Padrone!

No, quello no!

Non l'odiato marchio sulla pelle delicata della sua Crystal!

Non il vincolo di schiavitù, non la catena che, dopo tanti anni, ancora lo avvinceva come un giogo maledetto al padrone che aveva così orgogliosamente ripudiato.

- No!

Di nuovo l'urlo era nato dal profondo del suo cuore, insopprimibile, a difesa della sua Crystal.

Finalmente trovò il coraggio per guardare nel cielo dei suoi occhi: era tremendamente provata, ma l'amore brillava nitido, senza nubi a oscurarlo, così come la piena fiducia in lui.

Per un istante fiamme nere avvamparono negli occhi del mago, piene d'amore e d'orgoglio per la sua bellissima e coraggiosa Crystal che, nonostante ogni contraria apparenza, continuava sempre a credere in lui e ad affidargli la sua vita.

Distolse lo sguardo per fissarlo ancora, con rinnovata forza, in quello crudelmente sanguigno di Voldemort:

- No! Lei è solo mia e non diventerà mai una tua Mangiamorte!

L'ira brillò incontrollata negli occhi del mago oscuro che puntò la sua bacchetta:

- _Crucio!_

Un impercettibile sorriso ammorbidì le labbra di Severus, mentre si ripiegava su se stesso, sferzato dall'intenso tormento della maledizione, la bacchetta sempre salda nella mano: fintanto che Voldemort se la prendeva con lui, la maga avrebbe avuto requie.

La sua splendida Crystal, la sua insostituibile compagna, la donna per la quale era disposto a tutto, non solo aveva stoicamente sopportato le torture di Voldemort, ma non si era lasciata ingannare dalle terribili parole che lui stesso aveva pronunciato: Crystal lo amava e aveva pienamente compreso la sua ripugnante simulazione.

Il lancinante spasmo della Cruciatus bruciò in profondità ogni fibra del suo corpo: nessuno riusciva a concentrare tanto dolore in pochi istanti come sapeva fare l'Oscuro Signore. E in quel momento era veramente furioso, perché un suo servo aveva osato contrapporsi a lui sul piano che, più di ogni altro, gli premeva: il potere.

A fatica, Severus riuscì a riporre la bacchetta nel mantello, ben protetta: se Voldemort avesse continuato a torturarlo a lungo, alla fine il prezioso legno sarebbe sfuggito alla sua stretta e questo non poteva proprio permetterselo.

Ormai si trovava in ginocchio, senza più fiato, e l'Oscuro Signore incombeva spaventoso su di lui, nero demonio dagli occhi di brace, che ferocemente gioiva dell'atroce tormento che gli stava infliggendo. Gli puntò ancora contro la bacchetta:

- Io sono il tuo Padrone!

Le parole piombarono sul mago come strali lancinanti che lo schiacciarono al suolo, lame infuocate che incisero a fondo la sua carne, illusione ottica che diventava sofferente realtà, ferite che si aprivano in profondità per rimarginarsi con strazianti spasmi pochi istanti dopo.

Severus riconobbe la maledizione cui Voldemort l'aveva già sottoposto pochi anni prima, quando era tornato da lui portandogli in dono una falsa fedeltà: una tremenda punizione alla quale, senza l'aiuto di Silente, non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto perché, quella volta, le ferite non si rimarginavano affatto da sole e lui aveva realmente rischiato di morire dissanguato.

- No!

Questa volta era stata Crystal a urlare, terrorizzata dal sangue che vedeva sgorgare copioso dalle ferite di Severus, ma che pochi secondi dopo svaniva nell'aria in sbuffi di acre fumo nero, strappandogli intensi gemiti di dolore.

Si slanciò verso il suo uomo e gli sostenne il capo per impedire che battesse ancora sui lastroni di pietra grezza del pavimento, sconvolta da quella feroce magia che Voldemort aveva spietatamente sovrapposto alla Cruciatus.

I loro occhi s'incontrarono ancora, dolore e amore a intrecciarsi, luce e tenebre a confondersi, ognuno dei due disposto a tutto per la salvezza dell'altro.

Severus sorrise appena, il volto pallido e sudato contratto dalla sofferenza, mentre con facilità leggeva l'amore e la fiducia nella mente di Crystal che Voldemort non era ancora riuscito a violare, ma che lei gli offriva liberamente.

Fu solo l'impulso d'un istante, il desiderio intenso che Crystal non soffrisse più, l'offerta del proprio dolore in cambio dell'amore che lei gli donava e che Voldemort non riusciva a comprendere.

Severus individuò l'aggancio magico che permetteva all'Oscuro Signore di punire dolorosamente il rifiuto di Crystal a lasciarlo accedere ai propri pensieri e pose il suo amore quale invalicabile baluardo che rifletteva e deviava verso se stesso il maleficio di Voldemort: il potente mago non era in grado di riconoscere l'amore, quindi non avrebbe potuto comprendere in quale modo aveva modificato il suo oscuro sortilegio.

- Ma che schiava affezionata! – li canzonò Voldemort, maligno. – Scommetto che è disposta a offrirmi il suo braccio, purché io smetta di torturare il suo Padrone!

Crystal lo osservò con disprezzo, poi si alzò di scatto liberando il braccio sinistro dai soffici veli del virgineo abito:

- Eccolo! – enunciò con enfasi, protendendolo davanti a sé con aria di sfida.

La gelida risata di Voldemort, tagliente e offensiva, ferì le orecchie di Piton, mentre la bacchetta dell'Oscuro descriveva un elegante cerchio nell'aria e ogni tortura cessò all'improvviso.

Severus si risollevò a fatica da terra, il corpo ancora dolente e tremante, poi, con un movimento inaspettatamente rapido dopo il supplizio subito, spinto solo dalla propria disperata determinazione, si frappose tra lui e Crystal, la bacchetta levata contro il suo signore di un tempo.

- No, non la marchierai! – affermò con fierezza, sul volto il pallore della morte.

Ancora, la risata sprezzante del Signore dell'Oscurità graffiò l'aria fredda illuminata dalle fiamme vorticanti delle torce, mentre Piton vacillava, stremato dalle torture appena sopportate:

- La tua schiava si è offerta a me, _spontaneamente_, Severus! Perché non dovrei accontentarla? – chiese minaccioso, - Visto che tu neppure riesci a reggerti in piedi?

- Severus! – lo implorò Crystal.

Lo sguardo nero di Piton fulminò la maga, quindi si rivolse nuovamente a Voldemort, stringendo la bacchetta, senza paura:

- No! Lei è mia e non ti permetterò di esercitare lo _Ius possessio Mangiamortis_!

Voldemort sorrise inclinando un poco il capo, sottilmente divertito:

- Eppure, tu stesso ti sei assoggettato al mio predominio, a suo tempo, come tutti gli altri miei servi.

Gli occhi di Piton scintillarono pericolosamente e la bacchetta vibrò nella sua mano.

Indifferente, l'Oscuro Signore si avvicinò e sibilò piano, quasi sensuale:

- Mi hai offerto il tuo fresco e prestante corpo, come un bravo schiavo sottomesso, – sussurrò passandosi la lingua sulle labbra sottili, appena increspate da un irridente sorriso, - e anche la tua bocca, al mio semplice comando, ha accolto golosa il seme della mia supremazia, affinché la tua mente fosse fecondata dalle mie idee!

Piton rabbrividì al ricordo di quella lunga notte orribile, quando il marchio, per la prima volta, aveva bruciato in profondità la sua carne e il giovane Severus aveva dovuto piegarsi a ogni osceno volere di Voldemort, come un burattino senza altra volontà se non quella di compiacere il suo perverso padrone, fino al punto di arrivare a offrirgli anche il sangue innocente che mai, prima d'allora, aveva macchiato le sue mani, levato in alto in un brindisi immondo, più volte ripetuto, fino a quando si era sentito soffocare dalla vergogna di se stesso, e tardive e inutili lacrime erano sgorgate dai suoi occhi neri che, infine, erano riusciti a mostrargli il baratro in cui era volontariamente sprofondato.

_Ghermito m'hai dall'intrico_

_dell'edera, mano straniera?_

_M'ero appoggiato alla vasca_

_viscida, l'aria era nera,_

_solo una vena d'onice tremava_

_nel fondo, quale stelo alla burrasca._

_Ma la mano non si distolse,_

_nel buio si fece più diaccia_

_e la pioggia che si disciolse_

_sui miei capelli, sui tuoi_

_d'allora, troppo tenui, troppo lisci,_

_frugava tenace la traccia_

_in me seppellita da un cumulo,_

_da un monte di sabbia che avevo_

_in cuore ammassato per giungere_

_a soffocar la tua voce,_

_a spingerla in giù, dentro il breve _

_cerchio che tutto trasforma, _

_raspava, portava all'aperto_

_con l'ombra delle pianelle_

_sul fango indurito, la scheggia,_

_la fibra della tua croce_

_in polpa marcia di vecchie _

_putrelle schiantate, il sorriso _

_di teschio che a noi si frappose_

_quando la Ruota minacciosa apparve_

_tra riflessi d'aurora, e fatti sangue_

_i petali del pesco su me scesero_

_e con essi_

_il tuo artiglio, come ora.__11_

No, Crystal non avrebbe mai subito quell'oltraggiosa profanazione, né sarebbe stata costretta a recidere una vita innocente a sangue freddo e ad arrivare a odiare se stessa: l'avrebbe impedito, a costo d'ucciderla con le sue stesse mani, se prima non fosse riuscito a distruggere Voldemort!

Arretrò di un passo, fino ad afferrarle la mano e a stringergliela forte: la senti tremare dietro di sé, certo inorridita da ciò che aveva appena appreso, e ancor di più si vergognò di quel suo lontano, tremendo errore, per il quale ancora stava pagando l'esorbitante prezzo.

- Tu sei solo un mio schiavo, Severus Piton, proprio come allora, e non puoi opporti al mio volere! – sibilò infine Voldemort, la bacchetta mollemente rilasciata lungo il fianco.

- No! – gridò ancora Piton, fiero, gli occhi neri fiammeggianti alla luce delle torce, angelo caduto ma non ancora sconfitto. – Io non sono un tuo schiavo! Non lo sono mai stato!

_Avere ciascuno di noi la bocca libera dal bavaglio!_

_Sentire oggi e ogni giorno che io basto come sono._

_Oh, qualcosa di mai provato! Qualcosa di simile all'estasi!_

_Sfuggire del tutto a ogni ancora e a ogni presa!_

_Andare libero! Amare libero! Precipitarsi incauto, pericoloso!_

_Corteggiare la distruzione con sarcasmi, con inviti!_

_Ascendere, saltare verso i cieli dell'amore indicati a me!_

_Salire sin lassù con la mia anima inebriata!_

_Perdermi se così deve essere!_

_Nutrire il resto della mia vita con un'ora di pienezza e di libertà!_

_Con un'ora breve di pazzia e gioia!__12_

Il suo orgoglio, e l'amore per Crystal, l'avevano spinto a ribellarsi apertamente al suo padrone di un tempo e a gridare la verità.

Ma non era ancora arrivato il momento di scoprirsi.

Riprese il dominio di sé e di nuovo s'impose, inflessibile, un odioso controllo: si prostrò umilmente davanti a colui che ancora _doveva_ credere d'essere il suo signore, come in un maledetto tempo lontano, breve eppure infinito, quando quella era stata l'orrida realtà.

Il tempo delle sue imperdonabili colpe, che ancora lo incatenavano all'Oscuro Signore.

Il tempo in cui le sue mani si erano ricoperte di sangue innocente.

Voldemort non doveva assolutamente dubitare della sua fedeltà, altrimenti il sacrificio di Silente sarebbe stato inutile.

Abbassò la bacchetta e chinò il capo mordendosi ferocemente le labbra e, violentando ancora una volta se stesso e il proprio orgoglio, di nuovo, si preparò a mentirgli.

Con lenta e sofferta deferenza, per la seconda volta baciò l'orlo della veste del signore dell'oscurità e lentamente sollevò il viso, il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi pronto a fronteggiare e respingere la brace infuocata delle iridi di Voldemort:

- Io ho scelto di seguirti di mia volontà, Mio Signore, allora come adesso. - affermò rinnegando se stesso. – Non è il marchio che hai impresso quella notte sul mio braccio che m'incatena a te, ma la mia consapevole scelta, che anche tre anni fa ho voluto liberamente replicare.

Proprio come nella notte in cui era stato marchiato, quando il sangue della sua prima vittima, con il quale era stato obbligato a brindare, lo aveva strozzato, anche ora Piton si sentiva soffocare dalle proprie bugie e dalla tremenda consapevolezza che Crystal stava assistendo a quella sua tremenda recita.

- Obbedirò fedelmente a ogni tuo ordine e combatterò fino alla morte per i tuoi ideali, ma io sono un uomo libero, e tale deve essere anche la mia donna. – affermò infine con enfasi, in una menzogna che si trasformava in orgogliosa verità.

Voldemort rimase a lungo a fissarlo, più sospettoso che mai.

Piton gli offrì la sua mente, i suoi ricordi, pensieri ed emozioni, tutto minuziosamente predisposto per l'inganno che da tanti anni perpetrava ai danni di un mago che confidava troppo in se stesso, e nelle proprie capacità di Legilimante, per ammettere che qualcuno fosse in grado di contrastare il potere della sua magia.

Aveva sacrificato gli anni migliori della sua esistenza a quello scopo, per pagare il debito delle sue colpe e lenire almeno un poco i rimorsi, per vendicarsi dell'uomo che aveva saputo corrompere, con il suo tenebroso potere, l'innocenza di un giovane deluso dalla vita, ma troppo ambizioso per fermarsi davanti al pericoloso potere insito nelle Arti Oscure. Il giovane Severus aveva teso le mani verso le fiamme dell'Inferno e si era irrimediabilmente bruciato.

Scelte

che incatenano per sempre,

e nessuna fuga per sfuggire a se stessi.

La vera prigione

siamo noi stessi,

ma tu non mi piegherai. 13

I suoi tremendi rimorsi, il dolore per tutto ciò che aveva perduto e l'odio per Voldemort gli avevano insegnato a disciplinare la mente e a piegarla al proprio volere, come un libro dalle pagine bianche sul quale poteva scrivere e riscrivere a piacimento, cancellando le proprie umane emozioni e sostituendole con odiose falsità.

Anche se, ogni volta che rinnegava una parte della sua umanità, gli sembrava di poterla perdere per sempre, e sentiva la maschera della sua folle recita inchiodarsi dolorosamente sempre più a fondo sul suo volto.

Voldemort lo stava fissando intensamente, il sospetto serpeggiante negli occhi, ancora non fugato nella chiara consapevolezza che un uomo, nella sua libertà di pensiero, può essere infinitamente più temibile di uno schiavo.

Piton si rese conto che l'Oscuro Signore stava pericolosamente cominciando a valutare l'assurda eventualità che qualcuno potesse mentirgli: glielo leggeva nelle rosse iridi dilatate nello stupore dell'impossibile.

Doveva tentare il tutto per tutto: non poteva permettere a Voldemort di soffermarsi razionalmente su un sospetto che avrebbe potuto condurlo a una svolta vincente. Se l'arrogante mago avesse cominciato a dubitare della propria potenza di Legilimante, lui non avrebbe più potuto utilizzare l'arma dell'Occlumanzia per mentirgli impunemente.

E questa sarebbe potuta essere la fine della sua carriera di spia.

E la fine della sua vita.

Non aveva altra scelta.

Prese un lungo respiro e si preparò a scatenare l'ira furiosa di Voldemort, augurandosi di riuscire a sopravvivere e, soprattutto, che quel pazzo se la prendesse solo con lui, dimenticandosi di Crystal.

- Mio Signore, i tuoi dubbi sulla mia fedeltà mi offendono. – asserì altero. – Non ti ho mai mentito e ti ho sempre liberamente consentito l'accesso alla mia mente. Ma, se voglio, - lo sfidò in un sibilo minaccioso, - sono in grado di respingerti.

L'Oscuro Signore dapprima lo guardò allibito: sembrava quasi incredulo che qualcuno avesse il coraggio di sfidarlo a quel modo. Poi, quando Piton dalle parole passò ai fatti e lo respinse con violenza, escludendolo risolutamente dalla propria mente, il mago barcollò all'indietro, spinto dall'energia che l'altro gli aveva riversato contro.

Piton era pallidissimo, ma sulle sue labbra sottili, impercettibile, aleggiava un sorriso di scherno.

La reazione di Voldemort, però, lo sbalordì: si aspettava che l'altro cercasse in ogni modo di penetrare nuovamente nella sua mente, con inaudita violenza, ma non accadde nulla.

L'Oscuro Signore lo fissò di nuovo con i suoi occhi di brace e ricambiò il sorriso, che si allargò malvagio sul suo viso:

- Conosco fin troppo bene la tua mente, Severus. – disse in un minaccioso sussurro. – Quindi mi divertirò a devastare quella della tua donna!

Con un guizzo serpentino sollevò la bacchetta puntandola contro Crystal:

- _Legilimens!_

Piton vide la maga irrigidirsi, decisa a contrastare ancora una volta l'incursione di Voldemort nella sua mente e pronta a sopportare l'intenso dolore che ne sarebbe derivato.

Non accadde nulla.

Severus sorrise, orgoglioso, mentre l'atroce ondata di sofferenza lo raggiungeva al posto di Crystal: non era riuscito ad annullare il sortilegio di Voldemort, ma lo aveva deviato su di sé, con completo successo, liberando la donna che amava.

Voldemort fissava la maga con sguardo penetrante, la bacchetta rigida tra le mani, cercando senza successo di violare la sua mente. Crystal stava invece fissando il mago dagli scintillanti occhi neri, affascinata da quell'incredibile sorriso che, per qualche istante ancora, rimase ostinatamente aggrappato alle sue labbra sottili, prima che un'incontrollabile smorfia di dolore le contraesse facendolo svanire nel diffuso pallore del suo viso, ormai ripetutamente provato dalle sevizie subite.

In quel fugace battito di ciglia, che celò le impetuose fiamme nere degli occhi di Severus, la maga comprese tutto: l'angoscia contrasse i suoi bei lineamenti lasciando che, per un attimo, Voldemort la scambiasse per dolore.

- _Continua a resistergli_. – sillabò il mago senza che alcun suono uscisse dalle sue labbra.

Gli occhi della maga si dilatarono appena e Severus, in quello sguardo turbato, in quel cielo grigio colmo di paura ma, anche, di determinazione a resistere, colse tutto l'infinito amore della sua donna.

Con tenace sforzo le sorrise ancora, con amore, cercando di tranquillizzarla, accarezzandola con le dolci fiamme nere dei suoi occhi, ma di nuovo, caparbiamente, ribadì il silenzioso ordine che le aveva appena impartito.

L'amore che aveva letto negli occhi della sua donna sembrava quasi schermarlo dal dolore, mentre Crystal, obbediente e rassegnata, eseguiva il suo ordine stringendo forte i pugni, quasi le fosse più difficile resistere a Voldemort ora che a soffrire era l'uomo che amava.

Improvvisamente Voldemort si voltò, un furore incontrollato negli occhi iniettati di sangue: aveva finalmente compreso che Crystal non era più soggiogata al suo sortilegio.

Di nuovo la sua bacchetta guizzò nell'aria, diretta verso la maga, alla ricerca della vendetta, ma Severus era pronto, la bacchetta già levata:

- _Protego!_ – urlò, e uno scintillante scudo respinse il lampo di luce esploso dalla bacchetta di Voldemort, mantenendo indenne Crystal.

- _Crucio! _

Non ebbe tempo per proteggere anche se stesso e una nuova ondata di dolore lo investi, sostituendosi a quella che solo da pochi istanti lo aveva abbandonato: era molto più possente, come fuoco liquido che gli invadeva vene e arterie sommergendo il suo corpo in un crescendo di ardenti spasmi.

Piton aveva già provato l'ira di fuoco dell'Oscuro Signore14, in una notte in cui voleva solo morire.

Ma ora voleva disperatamente vivere, e salvare la sua Crystal!

In un attimo si ritrovò in ginocchio e la bacchetta rotolò a terra, fuori dalla portata della sua mano: si ripiegò su se stesso mentre la mente di Voldemort di nuovo premeva con furia contro la barriera che aveva eretto contro la sua incursione e che, come occlumantica difesa di base, non avrebbe potuto durare a lungo contro la furibonda potenza dell'altro, pronto a distruggere la mente di un uomo pur di potersi appropriare dei suoi segreti.

Sapeva di avere a disposizione solo pochi istanti per organizzare le sue vere difese, frutto della sua rara maestria ai livelli più elevati dell'arte dell'Occlumanzia, ma lo straziante dolore che provava avrebbe giocato a suo favore, producendo uno stato confusionale che, per primo, si sarebbe opposto a Voldemort nel momento in cui la sua barriera protettiva sarebbe crollata sotto i furiosi colpi d'ariete dell'altro: avrebbe rallentato almeno un po' la penetrante incursione che, con la forza devastante di un treno lanciato alla massima velocità, sarebbe avvenuta a quel punto nella sua mente, spazzando via ogni cosa.

Severus sapeva di poter contare su lunghi anni di estenuante e ossessivo allenamento e su una ferrea volontà, ma sapeva anche che tutto questo non gli avrebbe comunque permesso di bloccare subito Voldemort, ormai lanciato in una distruttiva invasione: così si preparò a dargli in pasto alcuni suoi ricordi, intimamente veri, di cui l'altro si sarebbe avidamente cibato quando gli avrebbe finalmente permesso di entrare nella sua mente. Memorie da sacrificare, che potevano veramente dare all'Oscuro Signore l'impressione che il suo servo gli fosse sempre stato fedele.

Aveva bisogno della pura verità, per costringere il suo padrone di un tempo a credergli ancora e, con consapevole orrore, Severus sapeva bene che questa ripugnante verità esisteva in quel suo passato dannato dal quale sembrava non riuscire mai a liberarsi.

Scrigno di cristallo

Come bravi soldatini, votati al totale sacrificio, Severus scelse con cura i ricordi più adatti e li schierò a difesa15 di una preziosa verità che doveva essere protetta a tutti i costi: già una volta quelle memorie lo avevano salvato, quando Voldemort aveva ripreso possesso del proprio corpo e lui era tornato dal suo vecchio padrone attestando una fedeltà che non era mai realmente esistita. La forza con la quale l'Oscuro Signore quella notte aveva frugato nella sua mente era stata devastante, ma ora sarebbe stata ben più selvaggiamente distruttiva, al punto che quei ricordi rischiavano perfino di andare del tutto perduti.

Poteva anche essere l'ultima volta che li estraeva dal protettivo scrigno di nero cristallo che si nascondeva dietro al suo impenetrabile sguardo.

In gran parte si vergognava di quei ricordi, di quei suoi pensieri lontani, così sofferti allora e poi tanto odiati, quando aveva finalmente capito che era proprio a causa loro che si era rovinato l'esistenza. Ma facevano intimamente parte di lui, della sua infanzia infelice, della sua tormentata adolescenza e della sua folle giovinezza: lì c'erano gli affetti mancati e perduti, e l'innocenza che un tempo anche lui aveva avuto. C'erano le sue illusioni e le sue speranze, anche se erano state irrimediabilmente sbagliate. C'era la sua imperdonabile scelta che, in quel tempo lontano, invece, sembrava sfolgorare d'inebriante potere.

C'era la parte più oscura e pericolosa di lui, in quelle memorie, ma c'era anche la sua umana fragilità e insicurezza, l'insopprimibile bisogno di un bimbo che anela al calore di un abbraccio sempre negato.

Avrebbe potuto perdere tutto o parte di quel passato sbagliato, ma sapeva che lo stava solo sacrificando per il futuro.

Un futuro _giusto_.

L'energia che Voldemort stava impiegando contro la barriera che lo escludeva dalla sua mente non aveva minimamente intaccato l'intensità della tremenda Cruciatus che, in pochi istanti, aveva costretto il suo corpo a terra, le membra tremanti, senza più alcun controllo, e angosciati rantoli che sfuggivano dalle sue labbra contratte con rigida ostinazione.

Severus non avrebbe potuto resistere a lungo a quell'atroce supplizio e si augurò che l'esaltazione di Voldemort, una volta convinto d'essere riuscito a sfondare con successo le sue difese, fosse tale da occupare interamente i suoi pensieri, facendogli trascurare di continuare a torturare il suo corpo, quando avrebbe infine creduto di possedere per intero la sua mente.

A fatica cercò di riempirsi i polmoni in quell'aria rovente di dolore che lo soffocava e con un ultimo, penoso sforzo si sollevò a sedere sostenendosi sulle braccia, per cercare di sfidare ancora Voldemort con fiera dignità, le iridi nere che scintillavano dilatate nel volto di un cadaverico pallore.

Eliminò di colpo la barriera che ancora, con strenua determinazione, opponeva a Voldemort e gli diede in pasto i suoi ricordi, senza pietà alcuna per se stesso, lasciando che il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi si liquefacesse in taglienti lacrime invisibili.

Nonostante l'avesse previsto, Piton fu sbalzato indietro dalla prepotente penetrazione, rotolò sulle pietre grezze fino a sbattere la schiena con violenza contro una colonna, gli infuocati rubini dell'Oscuro Signore, ombra tenebrosa incombente su di lui, che spazzavano i suoi pensieri con spietata ferocia.

E i ricordi di Severus, le sue pungenti vergogne, i suoi pensieri umanamente sbagliati, docili al suo ferreo comando, uno dopo l'altro si sacrificarono.

_Un piccolo lampo di luce, involontario._

_Una bottiglia che cade, rotola dal tavolo in disordine e va in mille pezzi, il liquido ambrato che si spande piano sul pavimento sudicio._

_Un urlo rabbioso, incontrollabile._

_La donna dal viso pallido e arcigno corre in mezzo all'angusta stanza per proteggere il bambino, colpevole solo di non sapere ancora controllare la propria magia._

_Una mano pesante si abbatte con violenza su di lei e la sposta gettandola a terra._

_- Non è colpa sua! – grida la donna cercando di rialzarsi per proteggere il figlio che, spaventato dall'imprevista potenza dei suoi desideri, arretra veloce e si ripara dietro il tavolo._

_- Lo so, maledetta strega: sei tu che gli insegni queste diavolerie! – urla l'uomo dal naso adunco, respingendo la donna con un calcio._

_Poi, con forza brutale solleva il tavolo e lo lancia contro lo smunto ragazzino che, terrorizzato, spalanca gli occhioni neri e alza le braccia per difendersi dal violento urto._

_Il tavolo vola nell'aria, rimane immobile, troppo a lungo sospeso, poi torna indietro, con forza, verso chi lo ha scagliato:_

_- Piccolo mostro, tu non sei mio figlio! – urla l'uomo, appena prima d'essere colpito._

_Le lacrime invadono i tristi occhi neri del bimbo, ma lui le trattiene: da qualche parte ha letto che i mostri non sanno piangere._

Piton si costrinse ad atteggiare il volto, che ancora mostrava i segni del recente tormento, in una sprezzante smorfia di odio verso quella che, per Voldemort, doveva invece risultare l'evidente dimostrazione dell'inferiorità dei Babbani.

Poi spinse avanti un altro ricordo da sacrificare, particolarmente importante per lui.

_Una risata collettiva scoppia intorno al ragazzo, ancora una volta impotente, di nuovo solo e umiliato dai suoi spietati aguzzini di fronte all'intera scuola, colpevole solo della sua curiosità e dell'attrazione verso le Arti Oscure._

_Anche la ragazza dai lunghi capelli rosso scuro sembra per un attimo ridere di lui._

_- Non mi serve l'aiuto di una piccola schifosa Sanguemarcio.__16_

_Tutto il suo mondo ride e lo schernisce._

_Un mondo capovolto da un tradimento che mai si sarebbe aspettato._

_I capelli neri del ragazzo oscillano disordinati nell'aria: è vittima del suo incantesimo segreto, che quella che era una cara amica ha rivelato ai suoi nemici purosangue._

_E l'odio brucia in quei tristi occhi neri, che non piangeranno, neppure nella sua obbligata solitudine._

Un ghigno soddisfatto pervade il piatto volto di Voldemort: Severus sa che il suo signore ha incontrato e riconosciuto l'odio che cresceva tumultuoso in quel ragazzo umiliato.

Ma non ha minimamente compreso il disperato dolore per il tradimento e la perdita della sua unica amica.

_La Sala Comune di Serpeverde è gremita: il professor Lumacorno dorme un sonno imposto, mentre la voce strascicata e suadente di Lucius Malfoy racconta le meraviglie d'un mondo che verrà, dove nessun padre Babbano oserà picchiare il figlio e i traditori del sangue saranno infine puniti. Un mondo nuovo, all'insegna delle Arti Oscure, che solo i migliori sanno padroneggiare._

_E lui, il giovane ombroso dai lunghi capelli corvini, lui sa di essere di gran lunga il migliore._

_Bellatrix lo guarda, il fuoco della passione nelle iridi nere: sensuale si passa la lingua sulle labbra e gli tende la mano._

_Il giovane sa che, se saprà pienamente soddisfare le sue voglie, come sempre lei gli regalerà sapere e potere racchiusi in nuovi e pericolosi sortilegi oscuri._

_Un sorriso ambizioso dischiude appena le sue labbra sottili e gli occhi neri scintillano come diamanti nel volto pallido e magro del giovane che si alza piano per seguire la voluttuosa maga e scivola, s'immerge, sprofonda e scompare con lei nelle tenebre._

_L'Oscuro Signore è la soluzione a tutto: gli darà la conoscenza di cui lui è così tanto avido, gli darà il sapere proibito e potente delle Arti Oscure che tanto spaventa i maghi comuni. _

_Ma non lui._

_Nei suoi occhi neri brilla l'attesa spasmodica per la vendetta che presto avrà su tutti coloro che lo hanno sempre disprezzato e umiliato._

Voldemort, solo in parte appagato, stringeva ora la sua mente in una morsa opprimente, così come un tempo aveva stretto la sua vita tra sapere e potere. Severus si rese conto che la Cruciatus era cessata da un pezzo, ma il suo corpo ancora tremava.

No, non doveva pensare a Crystal, non doveva desiderare che le sue mani lenissero lo strazio delle sue membra: doveva ancora lottare e sapeva bene che il peggio non era ancora arrivato.

A fatica si tirò di nuovo in piedi.

Doveva assolutamente approfittare a fondo di quel momento in cui Voldemort era sicuro d'averlo totalmente in pugno, certo d'aver abbattuto le sue barriere entrando con forza devastante negli intricati meandri dei suoi pensieri.

Dalla verità, ora, doveva passare alle menzogne, che già erano pronte, nitide e perfette, ricolme di un intimo dolore che l'Oscuro Signore non doveva neppure lontanamente immaginare.

Gli avrebbe servito un piatto a base di verità condite con spruzzate di bugie per sostenere adeguatamente una lealtà che non era mai esistita. E poi, progressivamente, la parte dell'inganno avrebbe completamente sovvertito il vero senza che Voldemort notasse alcuna differenza.

_La Sala Grande sfavilla di luci, come sempre al banchetto di inizio d'anno._

_Il ragazzo è là in fondo, in mezzo ai suoi compagni Grifondoro._

_Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, colui che ha causato la distruzione del suo Signore._

_Un moto di odio serpeggia per un istante nei gelidi occhi del professore, proprio mentre incrocia quelli intensamente verdi del ragazzo._

_Splendono nel visetto magro, quelle iridi incredibilmente verdi, condanna d'una perdita irreparabile di cui il mago sa di essere la causa prima, quando ha rivelato la profezia ascoltata per caso in una notte di avanzata primavera._

_Distoglie lo sguardo: è colpa sua se il suo Padrone è scomparso e il Marchio è quasi svanito dal suo braccio lasciandolo alla mercé di quel babbanofilo di Silente, cui è stato costretto a mostrare sottomissione per non finire ad Azkaban._

_Di nuovo l'odio brilla vivido nell'oscurità profonda dei suoi occhi neri._

Piton represse seccamente un breve sospiro: Voldemort non avrebbe mai scoperto quanto gli costava quella parziale menzogna, dove l'odio solo celava il dolore ancora vivo per la perdita di una cara amica morta per colpa sua, a causa di quella profezia rivelata da un giovane ambizioso.

Il suo odio non era certo rivolto a Harry Potter o a Silente: era solo se stesso che il mago odiava, i suoi errori e le sue colpe, spietatamente.

Ma Voldemort si cibava avidamente di odio ed era facile ingannarlo, dandoglielo in pasto in grandi quantità.

Una serie di immagini sfilò velocemente nella sua memoria.

_- Siete stati visti!- sibila il Professore mostrando il titolo di testa del giornale: "Una Ford Anglia volante sconcerta i Babbani." _

_- Sbaglio o tuo padre lavora nell'Ufficio per l'Uso Improprio dei Manufatti dei Babbani? - chiede mentre alza lo sguardo sul ragazzo dai capelli rossi, sfoderando un sorriso ancor più maligno. _

_- Per tutti i gargoyle... proprio suo figlio..._

_I ragazzi protestano e cercano di difendersi._

_- Silenzio! - intima di nuovo il Professore. - Con mio grandissimo rammarico, voi non appartenete alla mia Casa e la decisione di espellervi non compete a me. Ora vado a cercare qualcuno cui spetta questo felice compito. Voi restate qui.__17_

Era facile indurre Voldemort a credere che il suo servo cercasse di far espellere da scuola Potter, così il ragazzo sarebbe stato del tutto inerme e sua facile preda.

_- … il loro intervento avrebbe potuto consentire a Black di fuggire... Credo che fossero convinti di poterlo catturare da soli. L'hanno passata liscia in un sacco di occasioni prima d'ora... e temo che si siano fatti un'alta opinione di se stessi... e naturalmente il Preside ha sempre concesso a Potter un'eccessiva libertà... _

_- Ah, be', Piton... Harry Potter, sa... abbiamo tutti un debole per lui._

_- Sì, ma è un bene concedergli un trattamento così speciale? Personalmente cerco di trattarlo come tutti gli altri studenti. E qualunque altro studente verrebbe sospeso, come minimo, per aver messo a repentaglio le vite dei suoi amici come ha fatto lui…__18_

Non era difficile mostrare a Voldemort ciò che voleva vedere: disprezzo per Silente e odio per Potter.

_Gli occhi di Piton lampeggiano. Infila la mano nella veste nera e prende una bottiglietta di cristallo piena di un liquido completamente trasparente._

_- Lo sai che cos'è questa, Potter? - chiede Piton, gli occhi accesi di nuovo da un luccichio pericoloso._

_- No. – risponde il ragazzo._

_- E' Veritaserum: una Pozione della Verità così potente che solo tre gocce ti costringerebbero a rivelare i tuoi più intimi segreti davanti a tutta la classe. – minaccia Piton in tono maligno. - Ora, l'uso di questa pozione è regolato da severissime disposizioni del Ministero. Ma se non stai attento a quello che fai, può anche darsi che la mia mano scivoli - e scuote leggermente la bottiglietta di cristallo - proprio sopra il tuo succo di zucca serale. E allora, Potter... allora scopriremo se sei stato nel mio ufficio o no.__19_

Voldemort avrebbe gradito vedere che per un Mangiamorte, pur senza il suo padrone, spaventare a morte uno studente era sempre fonte di sadico piacere, specialmente se si trattava del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto.

_- Allora, - ripete Piton, stringendogli il braccio con tanta forza da fermargli la circolazione. - a__llora... __ti stavi divertendo, Potter? _

_- N-no. - dice il ragazzo, tentando di liberarsi. _

_Piton è pallidissimo, le labbra tremanti ritratte sui denti._

_- Un uomo spiritoso, tuo padre, vero? - ringhia, scrollandolo così forte da fargli scivolare gli occhiali sul naso. _

_- Io... non... _

_Piton lo scaglia lontano con tanta violenza che Potter ruzzola sui lastroni di pietra. _

_- Fuori! Fuori di qui! Non voglio vederti mai più qui dentro!_

_Mentre il ragazzo fila verso l'uscita, un vaso di scarafaggi morti esplode sopra la sua testa. __20_

Uno scoppio d'odio sarebbe stato certamente gustato con piacere dall'Oscuro Signore, anche se gli aveva abilmente celato il motivo di quella sua esplosiva reazione.

_- Voglio interrogarlo __ora__! - urla l'insegnante piccola e grassottella, stucchevolmente abbigliata di rosa. - Desidero che lei mi fornisca subito una pozione che lo costringa a dire la verità!_

_- Gliel'ho già spiegato. - replica imperturbabile il Professore. - La mia provvista di Veritaserum è finita. A meno che non voglia avvelenare Potter, e le assicuro che in tal caso avrebbe tutta la mia simpatia, non posso aiutarla. Purtroppo la maggior parte dei veleni agisce troppo in fretta e non lascia alla vittima il tempo di dire la verità.__21_

Voldemort doveva certo sapere che, da ottimo pozionista, Piton diceva la verità; però avrebbe apprezzato il luccichio malvagio dei suoi occhi: avvelenare Potter e vederlo morire tra mille tormenti sarebbe stato un piacere impagabile.

_- Punizione per la tua arroganza, Potter!_

_Un lampo d'odio e disprezzo serpeggia negli occhi maligni del Professore._

_- Questa sera nel mio studio, Potter, per scontare la tua punizione!_

_Un ghigno perfido stira le labbra sottili del Professore che pregusta il piacere di umiliare ancora l'odiato ragazzo._

_- Un altro zero, Potter: vedo il tuo G.U.F.O. in pozioni allontanarsi con grandi battiti d'ali!_

_Un brivido di piacere scorre lungo la schiena del Professore al pensiero di liberarsi finalmente di quella odiosa presenza._

_- Venti punti in meno a Grifondoro, Potter, per essere arrivato ancora una volta in ritardo alle mie lezioni!_

_E' impagabile la sottile soddisfazione che illumina gli occhi del Professore mentre si gode l'ira impotente del suo odiato allievo che sa d'essere arrivato in ritardo solo di alcuni secondi._

Era ora di lasciar perdere l'odio per Potter, che già gli aveva servito in abbondanza, e preparare altre gustose portate per soddisfare l'esigente palato di Voldemort che, ancora, dilagava insistente nella sua mente.

_La Gazzetta del Profeta titola "Scene di terrore alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch" e mostra una foto balenante in bianco e nero del Marchio Nero sopra le cime degli alberi._

_Gli occhi neri del Professore brillano di perversa soddisfazione mentre si accarezza piano l'avambraccio sinistro. Nonostante il suo padrone sia scomparso da molto tempo, ora sa di non essere solo: altri compagni Mangiamorte lo ricordano e lo rimpiangono, proprio come lui, e inneggiano al Signore dell'Oscurità lanciando il suo simbolo di Morte alto nel cielo scuro._

Piton strinse i denti ricordando la sensazione di nausea e disgusto, ora celata nelle profondità dello scrigno che custodiva i suoi veri pensieri, che aveva provato leggendo quella notizia. La sua mano era realmente corsa all'avambraccio, ma certo non per accarezzare quel marchio d'infamia, bensì, ancora una volta, per graffiarlo con violenta ira ben sapendo che non poteva liberarsene: con la scomparsa di Voldemort anche quell'emblema di schiavitù era sembrato svanire, ma poi, qualche ora dopo, era tornato ad affiorare sulla sua candida pelle, ombra indistinta ma pur sempre presente, a ricordargli che la sua maledetta scelta ancora lo incatenava senza pietà al padrone che aveva rinnegato.

_Piton è nelle sue stanze, finalmente solo dopo la giornata densa di lezioni._

_Con insolita fretta si slaccia i bottoni della manica sinistra: fin dal primo pomeriggio l'avambraccio aveva pizzicato lievemente e ora vuol vedere se il suo sogno, per tanti anni sempre desolatamente frustrato, sta avverandosi._

_Libera il braccio dalla stoffa, impaziente, con dita lievemente tremanti per l'eccitazione, quindi allunga l'avambraccio ponendolo sotto la luce del braciere: il marchio spicca di nuovo, nero sulla pelle candida, il serpente che sembra muoversi nella sua carne e spuntare dalle orbite del teschio._

_- Sì! Finalmente! – grida esultante stringendo il pugno. – Sapevo che il Mio Signore sarebbe tornato, un giorno!_

_E' incredibilmente eccitato e parla a mezza voce, con se stesso:_

_- Ora devo solo attendere: prima o poi il Marchio brucerà a fondo la mia pelle, di nuovo, e finalmente potrò ricongiungermi con il Signore dell'Oscurità. – Un ghigno deliziato stira le sue labbra sottili. – Ho atteso per tanti anni questo momento, sopportando ogni giorno Silente, obbligato a chinare il capo ai suoi ordini fingendo una fedeltà che, invece, riservo solo al Mio Padrone. Ma quella ripugnante finzione, oltre a tenermi lontano da Azkaban, - sospira soddisfatto, - mi ha infine permesso di conquistare la fiducia di quell'ingenuo vecchio che si ostina a cercare la bontà dentro ad ogni animo. Sembra proprio convinto di averla trovata anche in me!_

_Un ghigno compiaciuto si dipinge sulle sue labbra:_

_- Quando l'Oscuro Signore mi richiamerà a sé, gli potrò fornire molte informazioni utili e, soprattutto, un'arma potente sotto forma di un'abile spia perfettamente inserita nel covo dei suoi nemici._

_L'ambizione scintilla nei suoi occhi neri e sorride a se stesso e al futuro che, di nuovo, è nelle sue mani:_

_- Il Mio Padrone mi ricompenserà ed io sarò il più rispettato tra i suoi Mangiamorte!_

Piton strinse i pugni sotto il mantello: di verità, ormai, ne era rimasta ben poca nei pensieri che stava mostrando a Voldemort e questo rendeva tutto più difficile. Doveva escludere tutte le sue più vere e potenti emozioni, celare il torrente di angoscia che era scaturito quando, slacciando la manica, si era trovato davanti a quell'odioso simbolo che riprendeva piena vita nella sua carne, contro ogni suo volere, di nuovo preparandosi a renderlo schiavo e a ributtarlo nell'inferno da cui aveva invano creduto di poter fuggire.

Prese un lungo respiro, le membra ancora straziate dai tremiti della lunga e feroce Cruciatus subita e la mente in fiamme, sempre invasa dal suo spietato aguzzino: sollevò bene il viso e fissò gli occhi nei sanguigni rubini di Voldemort.

C'era ancora un ultimo ricordo, il più difficile di tutti da alterare, che ancora doveva servirgli su un piatto d'argento.

_Piton è sulla Torre d'Astronomia e si guarda intorno: Draco è riuscito a disarmare Silente ma ora sta esitando davanti al suo primo assassinio._

_Piton esulta: è arrivato in tempo, prima che Draco compia l'irreparabile e si appropri di una gloria che spetta a lui, solo a lui._

_Per quasi sedici interminabili anni ha sopportato ogni assurdo arbitrio di Silente, ha dovuto sempre chinare il capo e obbedire. Ma ora è arrivato il momento della rivalsa: non sarà quell'imberbe ragazzino di buona famiglia a portargli via la sua infinitamente bramata vendetta. _

_Sarà lui a uccidere quel maledetto vecchio, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, con tutto l'odio e il disgusto che, negli anni della sua obbligata sottomissione, si è accumulato in lui fino ad arrivare così vicino all'esplosione._

_- Severus… ti prego…_

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Sul piatto offerto a Voldemort aveva dovuto servire gloria e vendetta, reprimendo dolore e disperazione.

E odio al posto dell'amore, lacerando ancora la sua anima in quelle due mortali parole.

Piton chiuse infine gli occhi, il viso pallidissimo, infinitamente stremato, e si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio, incapace di reggersi oltre: Voldemort si era ritirato dalla sua mente, finalmente pago e convinto della persistente fedeltà del suo servo.

Crystal si slanciò verso di lui e lo sostenne tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé e aiutandolo a rialzarsi. Lo sentì tremare, così vicino al suo corpo, sfinito dalle torture subite e dalla devastante invasione della sua mente.

L'Oscuro Signore sussurrò, in un sibilo offensivo e agghiacciante:

- Come vedi, Severus Piton, _nessuno _può sottrarsi al potere della mia mente, nemmeno tu!

Piton abbassò il capo, apparentemente sconfitto, ma strinse con decisione la mano di Crystal: doveva riuscire a farle capire che, ancora una volta, era riuscito a ingannarlo perfettamente.

Le lanciò uno sguardo furtivo mentre di nuovo si poneva a difesa tra lei e Voldemort: l'improvviso bagliore dorato, che lampeggiò per un fugace istante negli occhi della maga, lo rassicurò sul fatto che aveva compreso bene il suo muto messaggio.

Represse un involontario moto d'orgoglio per la sua donna e si rivolse umilmente all'altro, la voce solo un faticoso e roco sussurro:

- Perdonami, Mio Signore, non oserò mai più oppormi: la mia mente resterà sempre aperta ai tuoi occhi, come finora era stato.

- Mi auguro di non aver fatto troppi danni, nella tua testa, Severus. – sussurrò subdolamente, mentre un orrido ghigno allargava la ferita scura della sua bocca. - Sarebbe un peccato aver rovinato una mente che si è sempre rivelata così intelligente e lucida. – concluse con maligna ironia.

- Ho ceduto prima che accadesse, Mio Signore. – rispose secco Piton, ancora dolorosamente ansante, gli occhi bassi che, finalmente non più sotto il controllo di Voldemort, lampeggiavano orgogliosamente vittoriosi.

Voldemort sogghignò soddisfatto:

- Sapevo che potevo fidarmi anche della tua capacità di autoconservazione, - di nuovo lo trafisse col suo sguardo di brace, - non appena il tuo orgoglio avesse ceduto!

Piton si concesse infine di tremare, mostrando volutamente il suo sfinimento, ma non rispose, continuando a sostenere impassibile il suo sguardo.

- Ora voglio finalmente marchiare la tua donna, – comandò Voldemort con un secco sibilo, - dammi il suo braccio!

Piton non si mosse.

Un fruscio dietro di lui gli rivelò che Crystal si stava muovendo: si girò di scatto verso la maga lanciandole un'occhiata fulminante che la bloccò all'istante. Quindi si rivolse di nuovo verso Voldemort, gli occhi di ardente fuoco nero:

- No! – ripeté ancora con secca e inalterabile decisione.

L'Oscuro Signore lo guardò, un incredulo stupore dipinto sul viso serpentesco.

Piton pensò che chiunque, a quel punto, avrebbe dovuto capire quale profondo amore provava per Crystal, che lo spingeva a opporsi ancora al suo odiato padrone, anche nelle pietose condizioni in cui si trovava, incurante delle tremende conseguenze.

Ma Voldemort sembrava veramente incapace di comprendere il sentimento d'amore, e questo poteva rivelarsi la sua arma vincente.

- No! Lei è la mia schiava, solo mia, e non sarà anche la tua, Mio Signore! – ribadì impassibile, il volto bianco come il marmo. – Puoi ucciderla, se vuoi, ma non te la cederò: non ti permetterò di possederla.

L'Oscuro Signore rimase immobile, sbalordito dall'impudenza delle parole di un servo che credeva di aver appena spietatamente soggiogato con atroci torture, rischiando addirittura di danneggiargli gravemente la mente.

- Se preferisci che io la uccida, - sussurrò in un sottile sibilo minaccioso, come una lama che incide il ghiaccio, - vedrò di accontentarti…

Lentamente si avvicinò al mago che rimase impassibile:

- Hai delle preferenze, Severus? – chiese perfido, soffiandogli nell'orecchio. - Qualcosa di istantaneo e indolore o un lungo e ricercato sadismo?

Piton sembrava non respirare neppure, il pallore d'un morto sul viso.

Voldemort lo aggirò lentamente e si diresse verso la donna: il mago ancora non si mosse, ma pregò che Crystal si fidasse di lui e non facesse pazzie.

L'Oscuro Signore indugiò: i due maghi si trovavano pericolosamente l'uno con le spalle girate all'altro, ma lui davanti a sé aveva la preda che tanto premeva all'altro.

Fece per alzare la bacchetta sulla maga, quando Piton finalmente parlò, senza girarsi:

- Tu ora sai con certezza che ti sono sempre stato fedele. – disse con un calmo tono piatto. – Sono stato io a uccidere il tuo più pericoloso avversario, sempre io a fornirti inestimabili informazioni sull'Ordine e sono ancora io a distillare misteriose e potenti pozioni che nessun altro conosce. –enumerò con sicurezza. – Sai bene che sono il tuo più prezioso servo, - affermò imperturbabile, - ma sei sicuro che continuerò a esserlo anche dopo che l'avrai uccisa? – insinuò subdolo.

Per un istante il silenzio fu rotto solo dalle fiamme che bruciavano nel braciere e nelle torce lungo le pareti: le ombre da loro create serpeggiavano sulla volta del soffitto, intrecciandosi vorticose per poi perdersi nel nulla e rinascere ancora dal fuoco, invincibili.

Difficile dire, fra i due potenti maghi, chi era il fuoco e chi l'oscurità.

All'improvviso furono uno contro l'altro, le bacchette levate:

- Osi ancora sfidarmi, Severus Piton? – sibilò furente il mago dagli occhi di brace.

- Sì! – rispose fiero il mago, nere fiamme tumultuose negli occhi.

_- Crucio!_

_- Protego!_

La maledizione di Voldemort s'infranse sullo scudo evocato da Piton, attizzando ancor più la sua oscura furia, mentre l'altro, rapidissimo, si spostava di lato parandosi ancora una volta davanti alla maga e proteggendola con lo scudo appena evocato.

Piton sapeva fin troppo bene che ora stava veramente rischiando il tutto e per tutto: si augurò di non aver commesso un errore di valutazione ritenendo che Voldemort reputasse la sua fedeltà, e i suoi servigi, più importanti della vita di Crystal o del potere che avrebbe potuto esercitare su di lei.

Bacchetta in pugno, ancora una volta gli offrì in pasto la mente mostrandogli la propria determinazione a non cedere, preferendo la morte di Crystal alla perdita del potere assoluto su di lei, uno sfizio cui non intendeva rinunciare.

Era sicuro che questa era una cosa che Voldemort era perfettamente in grado di capire, al posto dell'amore che, invece, dimostrava di non saper comprendere né riconoscere.

- Vale la pena di rischiare di perdere il tuo servitore più fedele, valido e potente, solo per non volergli concedere un premio che si è ampiamente meritato? – sussurrò mellifluo.

Gli occhi di brace lo scrutarono, colmi d'ira e d'indecisione, incapaci di accettare quell'inattesa insubordinazione che minava il suo potere assoluto.

- Sono certo che la vittoria è ormai vicina, Mio Signore. - aggiunse con la maggiore deferenza di cui fu capace. – Concedi che questa donna sia solo mia ed io rinuncerò momentaneamente a lei, per servirti fedelmente, fino al giorno in cui la tua supremazia sarà completamente stabilita sul mondo dei maghi ed io non ti sarò più alcuna utilità, così tu potrai permettermi di tornare da lei.

Lentamente Piton abbassò la bacchetta, lasciando che lo scudo di protezione svanisse: doveva lasciar credere a Voldemort d'essere l'unico che aveva il potere di decidere delle loro sorti.

Crystal era dietro di lui, immobile, ancora protetta dal suo corpo: poteva quasi sentire il suo respiro contratto dalla paura, ma sapeva che si fidava del tutto di lui, nonostante stesse pericolosamente giocando con la sua vita.

Gli occhi di Voldemort erano pozze d'ira infuocate che ancora indagavano nei pensieri del suo servo alla ricerca della verità, ma solo trovavano la più completa determinazione a perdere il suo trastullo, pur di non doverne cedere e dividere il possesso. E il tarlo del dubbio, che avrebbe intaccato una fedeltà di ferro, se il suo padrone l'avesse obbligato a piegarsi al suo volere.

E l'Oscuro Signore ancora una volta non colse il disperato amore di Severus Piton per la sua donna.

Lentamente si ritrasse dalla sua mente e sibilò piano:

- E sia, Severus: avrai il tuo premio, giacché lo brami fino al punto di sfidare il tuo Padrone.

Piton si concesse appena di respirare, ma rimase immobile, nessuna espressione sul volto cereo.

Voldemort fece cenno a Crystal di avanzare.

La maga s'irrigidì e cercò gli occhi dell'uomo che amava e per il quale era disposta a tutto: avrebbe obbedito solo a un suo ordine, rafforzando in tal modo la recita che lui aveva condotto avanti fino a quel punto.

Piton strinse la bacchetta nel pugno, sollevandola nuovamente, ancora pronto a intervenire, ma solo fece un rigido cenno d'assenso con il capo, lasciando che la sua Crystal avanzasse verso Voldemort.

Trattenne il respiro, deciso a tutto, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Voldemort, pronto a leggere nella sua mente, prima ancora di sentirlo dalle sue labbra, il destino della donna che amava.

E risoluto a modificarlo, quel destino, a qualunque costo, se fosse stato necessario.

- Ti concedo che la schiava, cui tanto tieni, possa restare qui, di tua esclusiva proprietà, senza diventare una mia Mangiamorte. – sibilò infine il destino dal volto serpentesco. - Ma capisci che devo prendere le mie precauzioni, in caso tenti di fuggire…

Mosse appena la bacchetta nell'aria e un piccolo collare luminoso comparve: Voldemort lo diresse verso il collo di Crystal e fece per agganciarglielo.

- No!

La bacchetta di Piton bloccò il collare nell'aria: se avesse avvolto il collo della sua donna, sarebbe stato di nuovo schiavo dei voleri di Voldemort, perché ancora il suo odiato padrone avrebbe potuto disporre della libertà, e della vita, di Crystal.

Per un attimo temette che la maga parlasse e si dicesse disposta ad accettare quell'oltraggio, ma lo scintillio dei suoi occhi, a evidenza, fu un messaggio sufficientemente chiaro e Crystal deglutì, richiudendo la bocca senza pronunciare parola.

- Non è un cane, cui è necessario mettere il guinzaglio! – sibilò indignato, rivolto a Voldemort che li osservava stupito. – Obbedirà a ogni mio ordine senza fiatare!

- Ma tu hai appena rinunciato a lei, non ricordi? – soffiò lento, con subdolo compiacimento.

- Solo finché la tua supremazia non sarà stata imposta sul mondo magico, Mio Signore, ma ciò non significa che nel frattempo sarà tua prigioniera. – rispose irato, la bacchetta di nuovo pronta in pugno. – La mia proposta contempla la sua totale libertà.

- Non riesco proprio a capire per quale motivo sei disposto a obbedire a ogni mio ordine, ma non vuoi che anche lei faccia altrettanto. – chiese ancora Voldemort, in cui lo stupore per l'incomprensibile comportamento del suo servo aveva ormai superato anche il livello della collera.

- Perché a lei gli ordini li posso dare solo io, Mio Signore. – rispose stringendo i pugni, in apparenza in segno di possesso, ma in realtà solo per imporsi di continuare la frase con un'altra ripugnante menzogna. – E' la mia schiava, solo mia! E sono certo che tu puoi ben comprendere il mio sottile piacere in questo completo ed esclusivo potere di tenerla in mia schiavitù.

Di nuovo, il rubino sanguinante delle iridi di Voldemort s'immerse nelle tenebre spossate dei suoi occhi e Piton si chiese se avrebbe ancora avuto la forza di mostrargli immagini vergognose e pensieri che mai lo avevano sfiorato sulla sua Crystal, che con tanto rispetto amava.

Era a pezzi, si sentiva progressivamente mancare le forze e quell'orribile tremito, penoso strascico delle Cruciatus appena subite, torturava ancora i suoi muscoli. Strinse i denti e si preparò a resistere alla nuova invasione dei suoi pensieri, augurandosi di poter resistere ancora sufficientemente a lungo.

Ma fu solo un istante, un guizzo serpentino tra memorie addomesticate, false immagini ed emozioni contraffatte: lunghi anni di costante allenamento avevano reso la sua mente perfettamente obbediente a ogni suo volere e pronta a soddisfare i dubbi di Voldemort che si ritrasse quasi subito, rimanendo a osservarlo pensieroso.

Piton non riusciva più a controllare il tremito delle proprie membra: era ormai del tutto esausto e sul punto di crollare. Eppure doveva riuscire a portare via di lì Crystal, anche se sapeva di non avere sufficienti forze, neppure per smaterializzare se stesso.

Mosse un passo verso di lei, oscillando malfermo sulle gambe. La maga fu immediatamente al suo fianco, a sostenerlo stringendolo a sé, e Severus si sentì quasi rivivere riconoscendo l'amore nei suoi gesti: la sua Crystal non si era lasciata ingannare dalle sue parole, come Voldemort, e aveva riconosciuto ogni sua disgustosa menzogna, distinguendola dall'amore che aveva sempre brillato nei suoi occhi le rare volte che i loro sguardi avevano potuto incontrasi senza che l'Oscuro Signore potesse vederli. Ma, forse, anche se li avesse intercettati non avrebbe ugualmente potuto comprendere.

Muro contro muro,

e menzogne che avvolgono la verità.

Tu non puoi capire.

L'amore sfugge al tuo immenso sapere:

ti sfugge il più semplice dei modi

per essere un uomo. 22

Severus sospirò, il corpo dolorante e la testa che gli scoppiava, ma un tenue sorriso si affacciò per un fugace attimo sulle sue labbra sottili mentre s'immergeva nel sogno azzurro degli occhi di Crystal abbandonandosi per un languido istante fra le sue braccia.

Poi, le parole di Voldemort, come gelida e tagliente lama sul suo corpo, lo riportarono bruscamente alla realtà:

- Non avevo valutato che il potere t'interessasse così tanto, Severus Piton. – sibilò, pericolosamente insinuante. – Questo fa di te un avversario molto più temibile del previsto.

Piegarsi ancora al cospetto di quel mostro diventava sempre più difficile, ma per portare Crystal via da lì era disposto a tutto. Vacillò un poco mentre si chinava umilmente in segno di sottomissione e portava un'altra volta alle labbra l'orlo di tenebra della veste di Voldemort.

Poi si rialzò a fatica e lo fissò dritto negli occhi:

- Mio Signore, le tue parole mi offendono. – affermò con il fiero orgoglio del suo riuscito inganno inciso sul volto ormai esangue. - Io non sono un tuo avversario, ma il tuo più valente e fedele seguace.

Voldemort scrutò con attenzione il viso di Piton, che rimase impassibile, sfidando il suo sguardo, ben sapendo che nulla, fino a quel momento, poteva destituire di verità le sue affermazioni. La sua forza stava proprio nel fatto che l'infinita arroganza dell'Oscuro Signore lo rendeva sicuro, oltre ogni ammissibile dubbio, d'essere l'indiscusso padrone anche della sua mente.

Inoltre, non riusciva proprio a comprendere l'amore.

Infine Voldemort sibilò:

- Verrà il momento in cui mi proverai la tua fedeltà, Severus, fino in fondo.

- Certo Mio Signore! – rispose pronto Piton, anche se, ormai, il solo parlare gli costava un penoso sforzo.

- Farò portare la tua schiava in un posto sicuro: intanto ti consiglio di bere qualcuno dei tuoi potenti intrugli, perché hai l'aria di essere sul punto di svenire.

- No!

Dove aveva trovato la forza per opporsi ancora una volta non lo sapeva neppure lui, ma non gli avrebbe mai permesso di portargli via Crystal.

- No? – ripeté Voldemort, ormai oltre ogni ragionevole stupore.

- No. La porterò via io e la rinchiuderò dove nessuno potrà trovarla, fino al momento in cui potrò tornare a prendere possesso di ciò che mi appartiene.

Un lampo passò negli occhi di Crystal e Severus fu certo che lei avesse compreso dove intendeva portarla: se lo augurò di cuore, perché non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di smaterializzarsi e avrebbe dovuto pensarci lei per entrambi.

- Attento, Severus! – minacciò gelido Voldemort. – Una volta che sarai tornato, non potrai _mai_ più andare da lei, finché io stesso non te lo permetterò, una volta che il potere sarà finalmente nelle mie mani. – concluse in uno sbuffo stizzito.

- Come il Mio Signore ordina. – annuì spossato, piegando il capo.

- E se violi i miei ordini, - minacciò in un sibilo agghiacciante, - troverò la tua schiava, la farò mia davanti ai tuoi occhi e poi la ucciderò!

Piton sospirò: sapeva bene i rischi che correva, ma ne valeva la pena.

_Addio mio Lou le mie lacrime cadono_

_Non ti rivedrò mai più_

_Tra noi due mia Lou si erge l'Ombra.__23_

- Sei un uomo troppo intelligente, Severus Piton, per non essere pericoloso, - sussurrò stringendo gli occhi, il volto serpentino contratto in una smorfia, - anche se non sei un mio avversario!

- Non violerò i tuoi ordini e ti servirò fedelmente, come ho sempre fatto, Mio Signore. – affermò seccamente, quindi arretrò di un passo finendo tra le braccia di Crystal che di nuovo lo sostenne. – Ma ho bisogno di tempo per trovare un rifugio adeguato.

- Trenta ore, Severus: dovrai essere qui dopodomani mattina, quando le protezioni notturne della fortezza saranno tolte.

Piton annuì ancora quindi incrociò lo sguardo di Crystal: era certo che la maga sapesse perfettamente cosa fare e si abbandonò fiducioso tra le sue braccia che lo sorreggevano.

Un istante, un lampo, un sogno, e il cielo stellato fu sopra di loro: la luna, ormai addormentata, aveva lasciato libero corso alle stelle che avevano trapunto con il loro splendore il manto scuro della notte.

Avrebbero dovuto essere sulla spiaggia davanti alla scogliera su cui sorgeva la casa dalle pareti di cristallo, ma vi erano solo scogli aguzzi davanti a loro. Crystal non ebbe però neppure il tempo di temere d'aver sbagliato destinazione nello smaterializzarsi:

- Severus! – gridò, quando cadde in ginocchio davanti a lei, tremante, ormai incapace di reggersi ancora in piedi con le sue sole forze.

Si chinò sul mago semisvenuto, rallentandone la caduta e poi adagiandolo piano tra gli scogli spruzzati dalle onde, la fialetta con la Pozione Corroborante in mano, prelevata velocemente dal suo mantello e già stappata: gliela fece trangugiare con delicatezza, tutta intera, e attese che riprendesse il respiro mentre osservava con preoccupazione il cadaverico pallore del suo viso.

- Grazie! – mormorò Severus, a fatica, gli occhi ancora socchiusi.

- Grazie? Tu ringrazi _me_? – quasi esplose Crystal, - Dopo quello che hai passato per salvarmi, _tu _mi ringrazi?

- Mi hai portato qui… non ce l'avrei mai fatta… da solo.

- Ti sei quasi lasciato uccidere, per proteggermi, per salvarmi! Ti sei umiliato, gli hai permesso di torturati, gli hai mentito oltre ogni limite, hai…

- Ti amo Crystal! - sussurrò con voce flebile, gli occhi neri cristalli scintillanti d'amore. – Nella mia vita ho perso tutto ciò che di bello ho mai avuto, ho perso tutto ciò cui tenevo. Ma non tu, - s'interruppe un attimo, la voce sempre più roca, - a te non deve accadere nulla di male, mai! Tu sei il mio tesoro più prezioso e per proteggerti sono disposto a tutto, anche a rinchiuderti in questo scrigno di cristallo, sospeso tra mare e cielo.

Il mago mosse piano la mano nell'aria tersa della notte e, nel tremolio che ne conseguì, dove prima vi era soltanto il nulla, Crystal vide comparire la casa sulla scogliera.

- Il tuo inaccessibile rifugio, amore mio, protetto dall'Incanto Fidelius. Nessuno potrà trovarti, mai, neppure Voldemort! – sussurrò con orgoglio. – Io sono il _tuo_ Custode Segreto.

Alba di rassegnazione.

Severus le sorrideva.

Ora non erano più in uno scoglio in mezzo al mare, ma sulla spiaggia appena sotto la casa, quella che Severus aveva preparato per loro, nello splendido e ingenuo sogno di sposi felici.

Ma il sogno si era trasformato in un incubo e solo la determinazione del mago, che ora tremava tra le sue braccia, stremato, era riuscita a modificare le sorti di quel tremendo scontro.

Ma Severus era così: non si arrendeva mai, lui!

Era anche per questo che lo amava così profondamente.

Alzò il viso verso la casa: era veramente un inaccessibile scrigno di cristallo! Non riusciva a vedere alcun modo per raggiungerne l'ingresso, se non in volo. Ma non c'erano scope a loro disposizione. Come era possibile che Severus avesse commesso una tale dimenticanza?

Tornò a godere del suo delizioso sorriso, a immergersi nella notte vellutata dei suoi occhi, dolce e languida.

- Sei a pezzi. – constatò Crystal.

- Quanto basta. – ammise il mago socchiudendo appena gli occhi in un breve sospiro. – Ma con trenta ore per riprendermi! – aggiunse cercando di ritrovare il suo beffardo sorriso, ma il tremore dei suoi muscoli, troppo a lungo torturati, glielo impedì.

- Come faccio a portarti in casa? – chiese preoccupata.

- Volando! – rispose Severus, come se fosse un'ovvietà.

- Non ci sono scope!

- Non servono…

Il sorriso illuminava il suo volto pallidissimo.

- Non capisco. - mormorò la maga.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò:

- Mi spiace: non avevo previsto di arrivare qua in condizioni così penose.

Crystal gli carezzò piano il viso:

- Ti amo!

Il mago rimase con gli occhi chiusi, sofferente, ma le sorrise ancora dolcemente, cercando le sue mani.

Grazie alla pozione bevuta sembrava recuperare velocemente le forze, anche se il tremore della tremenda Cruciatus subita non abbandonava le sue membra. Crystal notò che la sua aura magica stava riprendendo consistenza: era un mago indubbiamente molto potente e, nonostante tutto ciò che aveva passato, la sua energia magica sembrava non aver subito danni.

Ricambiò la sua debole presa stringendogli forte la mano fra le sue, cercando in tutti modi di fargli sentire il suo amore: Severus aveva dimostrato di essere disposto a tutto, per lei, e Crystal voleva solo poterlo ricambiare.

- Aiutami a rimettermi in piedi.

- No! Resta qui, tra le mie braccia! – rispose accorata.

- Non vuoi entrare nella nostra casa? – chiese in un dolce sussurro.

- Sì… No… come puoi fare? – replicò confusa.

Aggrappandosi a lei, Severus si sollevò faticosamente da terra, quindi prese un profondo respiro e disse, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, gli occhi che scintillavano nell'estremo pallore del viso:

- Volando!

Crystal spalancò gli occhi e il mago si beò del suo stupore:

- Era una piccola sorpresa che avevo in serbo per te. – ammiccò dolcemente. – Anche se pensavo di giocarmela in modo un pochino più… teatrale! – ammise quieto sollevando appena un sopracciglio.

La strinse fra le braccia, quasi aggrappandosi a lei:

- Il difficile sarà sollevarti fra le mie braccia…

- Severus! – tentò di ribellarsi la maga.

Il mago rimase fermo, stretto a lei, ansimante per lo sforzo d'essersi rialzato, ma ben determinato a proseguire:

- Avanti, lasciami fare bella figura, mia dolce sposina! – sussurrò lieve al suo orecchio.

Gli occhi del mago erano davanti a lei, vicinissimi, nere fiamme ardenti, e le sue labbra sottili, lievemente tremanti, bruciavano sulla sua guancia. Un brivido percorse il corpo di Crystal che, in uno spasmo involontario, si strinse di più a lui mentre Severus la sollevava tra le braccia con un penoso sforzo che la maga non seppe impedire.

- Severus! – mormorò ancora, persa nelle tenebre fiammeggianti di quella notte infinita.

Il mago la strinse a sé e, quasi senza ulteriore apparente fatica, si sollevò leggero nell'aria, forte d'una sconosciuta magia. Sentì le braccia di Crystal avvinghiarsi istantaneamente al suo collo, mentre la spiaggia si allontanava sotto i loro piedi e si dirigeva in volo verso la loro nuova casa che, purtroppo, per molto tempo ancora non avrebbe potuto condividere con la sua adorata donna.

La depose sulla soglia, stringendo i denti e di nuovo sostenendosi a lei:

- Benvenuta, amore mio! – sussurrò tra i suoi morbidi riccioli dorati, prima di crollare ancora in ginocchio, di nuovo senza forze.

- Severus! – gridò ancora la maga, cominciando a sentirsi molto sciocca in quella sua incapacità di fare altro che gridare il nome dell'uomo che amava e che, continuamente, la stupiva.

Severus sapeva volare.

Senza bisogno di una scopa.

E l'aveva portata fino lassù, nonostante fosse completamente a pezzi.

- Severus, amore mio! – mormorò ancora, aiutandolo a risollevarsi in piedi.

- In casa c'è una scopa, per te. – ammiccò il mago, rassicurante.

Scoppiò a ridere, stringendolo forte a sé: sì, di una scopa aveva proprio bisogno, se non voleva restare per sempre bloccata lì dentro.

Lo trascinò all'interno e lo depose sul letto: Severus aveva un assoluto bisogno del suo massaggio per liberarsi da quell'orrendo tremore della Cruciatus. Sospirò mesta: glielo aveva ormai praticato troppe volte e cominciava a capire perché il mago, la prima volta che era accaduto, era stato felice che lei non sapesse riconoscere i postumi di una Cruciatus.

Da quella notte lontana le sembrava che fossero ormai trascorsi mille anni.

Lo liberò dagli abiti con la magia e, delicatamente, si pose al suo fianco cominciando a massaggiargli il viso: sul lato sinistro della fronte vi era la piccola abrasione che si era procurato la prima volta che aveva cercato di slanciarsi verso di lei per evitare che cadesse a terra e la barriera protettiva di Voldemort l'aveva respinto violentemente facendolo ruzzolare sul pavimento, da dove si era però rialzato immediatamente.

Ormai aveva imparato bene ogni incantesimo di guarigione: era il compito della compagna di una spia sanare subito ogni visibile ferita.

Così come era stato suo compito rimanere zitta mentre Severus affrontava Voldemort, anche se mille volte si era sentita morire ascoltando le sue inverosimili parole. Si era strenuamente aggrappata alla convinzione che il mago stesse mentendo all'Oscuro Signore ma, in alcuni momenti, ascoltando le sue affermazioni, sul primo istante lei stessa aveva vacillato.

Poi aveva disperatamente voluto credere nell'amore di Severus per lei, puro e infinito, profondamente rispettoso, ed era così riuscita a cancellare le terribili frasi che il mago continuava a pronunciare, sempre senza mai guardarla negli occhi. E non appena lo aveva fatto, quando aveva incontrato le orgogliose fiamme nere dei suoi occhi, si era resa conto del terribile pericolo che correva se solo Voldemort si fosse reso conto di quel suo pensiero.

Era per quel motivo che Severus non l'aveva mai guardata in viso fino a quel momento: per non metterla in pericolo più di quanto già fosse. Il mago stava mentendo, orribilmente, violentando se stesso e disegnando un'assurda verità a uso e consumo di Voldemort, solo per cercare di salvarla.

Era così, _doveva _essere così.

Si era aggrappata a quella disperata convinzione, ma l'aveva nascosta in profondità dentro di sé, decisa a negarla a Voldemort, a qualsiasi costo. Però aveva lasciato che Severus, per un solo, brevissimo istante, potesse coglierla nel suo sguardo. E in quell'istante aveva distinto chiaramente il suo sollievo, quasi una fiammata d'orgoglio, nel percepire la fiducia che lei continuava a nutrire nell'uomo che amava.

Le sue mani scesero sul petto del mago, delicate ma decise nel massaggio: Severus sembrava a mala pena cosciente. Continuò a carezzare con vigore le sue membra, cercando di lenire quel terribile tremito che continuava a torturarlo.

- Perdonami… - sussurrò il mago, quasi avesse intuito i suoi pensieri.

Ancora, lui le chiedeva perdono.

Lui, che senza ribellarsi aveva subito mille torture per salvarla.

Lui, che aveva orribilmente mentito per lei, solo per lei, straziando se stesso, ne era certa, più di quanto la Cruciatus di Voldemort avesse ferocemente infierito su di lui.

All'improvviso rammentò il momento in cui sul corpo del mago avevano cominciato ad aprirsi profonde ferite, una dopo l'altra, e il suo sangue era schizzato fuori, rosso acceso, colmo di lancinante dolore, anche se le sue labbra erano rimaste rigidamente sigillate.

Se l'avesse udito urlare di dolore non ce l'avrebbe fatta e sarebbe crollata. Si chiese se era anche per quello che Severus aveva represso ogni lamento.

Crystal rabbrividì al ricordo e le sue mani tremarono sul petto di Severus che riaprì gli occhi e le afferrò tra le sue, ancora una volta quasi come se avesse percepito i suoi pensieri:

- E' finito, è tutto finito, amore mio!

Ancora le sorrideva, dolcemente.

- Erano solo menzogne, Crystal, solo orrende bugie, ma necessarie per ingannarlo… e salvarti! – sussurrò, quasi implorante. – Io non… non potrei mai pensare quelle cose… di te! – esclamò infine, affranto.

Era bellissimo sentirglielo dire, con quella voce preoccupata e colma d'amore!

- Lo so, lo so amore mio! – rispose avvinghiandosi a lui. – Lo so… lo so… - mormorò affondando il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla mentre era di nuovo il mago che la stringeva a sé, protettivo.

- E' stato terribile, quando gli hai offerto il tuo braccio… - gemette flebile Severus.

- Era solo affinché cessasse di torturarti… - rispose la maga tra le lacrime.

- Non gli avrei mai permesso di marchiarti, a nessun costo! – affermò con una forza che non sapeva di possedere ancora.

Gli occhi neri di Severus la guardavano, tenebre di profondo dolore: la maga sapeva che era disposto a tutto per lei, forse anche a ucciderla, se fosse stato il male minore.

Crystal rabbrividì, incatenata ai suoi occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quell'oscuro lago di gelido tormento.

- Non permetterò mai che tu soffra… come ho sofferto io in quella notte dannata! – mormorò stringendola più forte a sé. – Non lascerò che il rimorso uccida la tua voglia di vivere… e oscuri il dolce cielo dei tuoi occhi e il tuo meraviglioso sorriso! Mai!

L'allontanò un poco da sé per guardarla di nuovo in viso, quasi severo:

- Sai quanto odio questo marchio maledetto, sai quanto darei per potermelo strappare via! – quasi gridò. – Come hai potuto pensare, anche solo per un istante, che avrei lasciato che questo orrendo vincolo di schiavitù deturpasse la tua pelle, amore mio, solo per risparmiare a me una tortura? Sarei disposto a morire, per te!

Le lacrime rigavano le gote di Crystal mentre mormorava:

- Lo so… lo so… perdonami! Ma vederti soffrire, senza poter fare nulla… è stato tremendo!

Severus si tirò a sedere sul letto e la strinse forte a sé: sapeva fin troppo bene cosa voleva dire osservare, del tutto impotente, gente che soffriva, che lentamente esalava l'ultimo respiro davanti a lui. E aveva visto _lei_ _soffrire_, mentre resisteva alla Legilimanzia di Voldemort, fintanto che non era riuscito a sottrarla a quel sortilegio.

Con determinazione represse un nuovo tremito, odiando la debolezza del proprio corpo, quindi le asciugò le lacrime sfiorandole piano il viso con le labbra, in un delicato sussurro:

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo… e ora è tutto finito, finito!

La maga ancora singhiozzava debolmente:

- E' stato molto duro resistergli, quando impedire l'accesso alla mia mente era dolore puro, ma l'ho fatto, per te, per noi!

Nella notte infinita e profonda degli occhi di Severus un orgoglioso amore sfavillava più delle stelle.

- Ma quando mi sono resa conto che, a un certo punto, eri tu che soffrivi al posto mio, se io gli negavo l'accesso… - un singulto la interruppe.

- Resistergli è stato ancora più difficile. – concluse il mago al posto suo. – Sì, Crystal, lo so. E' per questo che ti ho implorato di continuare e di non cedere!

- E tu mi sorridevi… mentre soffrivi al posto mio!

Le lacrime brillavano, negli occhi della maga, e Severus si morse le labbra cercando di trattenere le proprie, mentre un soffocato sussurro trovava la via per uscire:

- Ti amo!

Crystal sospirò. Aveva notato che quel maledetto tremito ancora torturava il corpo del mago e lei non aveva ancora compiuto il suo dovere: si era solo abbandonata alle lacrime, facendosi ancora una volta consolare da lui che dimostrava di possedere una forza infinita.

Sfiorò piano le sue labbra sottili, in un castissimo bacio, quindi si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e delicatamente lo spinse di nuovo ad adagiarsi sul letto:

- Basta parole, adesso! – esclamò decisa, riprendendo a massaggiarlo piano, gli occhi incatenati alle appassionate fiamme nere che ardevano in quello scintillante cristallo che aveva così bene saputo ingannare Voldemort.

- Chiudi gli occhi, Severus, e cerca di rilassarti. – sussurrò infine, le mani che scivolavano morbide sulla sua pelle bianca.

L'aveva massaggiato a lungo, in quel suo modo particolare che così bene riusciva a contrastare i postumi della Cruciatus, come già più volte Severus aveva purtroppo avuto modo di constatare. Gli aveva anche fatto bere un generoso sorso di una pozione che lui stesso gli aveva indicato, accuratamente conservata in un piccolo mobiletto.

Ancora non aveva avuto modo di guardarsi intorno e osservare la casa ma, ora che un vago chiarore cominciava a far impallidire le stelle da un lato del cielo, all'angolo est della parete di cristallo, la maga si rese conto che durante il giorno il sole avrebbe inondato la grande stanza e l'avrebbe lasciata solo la sera, al tramonto, quando davanti a sé avrebbe avuto solo l'infinita distesa del mare e le tenebre della notte di nuovo trapunte di stelle.

Il pensiero che Severus non sarebbe stato lì con lei ad ammirare quello spettacolo mozzafiato le diede una stretta al cuore.

Il mago si era ripreso, finalmente senza più quel tremito che lo tormentava, grazie al suo massaggio e alle pozioni sorbite, ma il suo viso rimaneva quasi più bianco dei cuscini su cui era adagiato, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri, sparsi in disordine, che Crystal lentamente accarezzava.

Erano entrambi molto provati da quella lunga notte insonne che, invece, si erano illusi di poter trascorrere insieme, per la prima volta nella loro nuova casa.

Ma l'incubo della realtà in cui vivevano aveva ancora una volta annientato il loro piccolo sogno di felicità.

Non era la prima volta che accadeva e, certamente, non sarebbe stata l'ultima: la lotta per sconfiggere Voldemort era ancora lunga e pericolosa.

Forse

un giorno saremo noi

per sempre.

Forse

la battaglia che mi sconvolge finirà

un giorno.

Forse

potremo vivere come noi,

e la maschere si spezzeranno per sempre. 24

Una domanda era rimasta inespressa sulle labbra di Crystal, in tutte quelle ore, da quando Severus aveva quasi giocato con la sua vita, davanti a Voldemort, per poi riuscire ad ottenere la sua libertà. Una domanda che non voleva fare, ma che bruciava nella sua mente.

Il mago la stava osservando con intensità, gli occhi neri fissi nei suoi, ma ben attento a non oltrepassare la soglia dei suoi pensieri. Eppure, sembrava che avesse ugualmente colto la sua inquietudine.

Sollevò la mano fino a sfiorarle delicatamente il viso in una dolce carezza in punta di dita:

- Cosa c'è, Crystal, cosa ti tormenta?

La maga sospirò: era venuto il momento.

- Quando hai detto a Voldemort che preferivi che mi uccidesse piuttosto che…

Come faceva a chiedergli se veramente avrebbe lasciato che Voldemort la uccidesse?

Severus le sorrise con amore:

- Deve essere stato terribile, per te, quel momento, tesoro mio! Perdonami per averti messo in quella tremenda condizione!

Si sollevò a sedere e la strinse tra le braccia con tutta la devozione del suo amore:

- No, non gli avrei mai permesso di ucciderti, anche se frugando nei miei pensieri lui ne ha avuto la certezza. – affermò senza alcuna esitazione. – Ero disposto a lasciare che scoprisse il mio tradimento, pur di salvarti!

Le sfiorò il viso con languidi baci a fior di labbra:

- Ma se dovesse mai arrivare il momento della resa dei conti, e mi accorgessi che tutto è definitivamente perduto, - sospirò penosamente, - sarò io ad ucciderti, amore mio, affinché tu non debba soffrire!

Gli occhi neri del mago traboccavano di lacrime e d'amore, ma Crystal sapeva che, se quel momento fosse arrivato, a Severus non sarebbe mancato il coraggio.

Anche se il mago avrebbe cessato di vivere nello stesso istante in cui gli occhi della sua donna si fossero chiusi su questo mondo.

- Ho avuto una terribile paura! – ammise stringendosi a lui.

- Perdonami, amore mio, - esclamò avvolgendola stretta nel suo abbraccio rassicurante, - ho dovuto rischiare! Ma ti assicuro che, conoscendolo, avevo una ragionevole certezza che avrebbe reputato più importante la mia fedeltà e i miei servigi, - si lasciò sfuggire un tormentato sospiro, - rispetto alla tua vita!

La strinse ancora più forte sentendola tremare tra le sue braccia: quella notte era stata tremenda anche per lei!

Infine Crystal si riscosse e, sorridendogli tra le lacrime, esclamò, con un tono falsamente leggero:

- Così, alla fine, hai vinto tu!

Severus sospirò ancora e si adagiò di nuovo sui cuscini, desolatamente stanco, traendola con sé:

- No, non ho vinto io, purtroppo. – ammise rassegnato.

La maga lo guardò, interrogativa.

- Voldemort non è stupido: questa notte ci ha lasciato andare solo perché è certo di poterti ritrovare. Conta sul fatto che io torni da te, violando il patto che ho stretto con lui.

Severus sorrise accarezzandole piano il volto ancora rigato dalle lacrime:

- Non ha capito quanto ti amo, perché non riesce a comprendere l'amore, ma gli è molto chiaro che tu sei innegabilmente importante per me, troppo importante per essere solo un "trastullo" su cui esercitare il mio sadico potere. – mormorò ironicamente, rassegnato all'evidenza della sua sconfitta. – E' sicuro che io prima o poi tornerò da te, dandogli modo di scoprire il tuo rifugio, così potrà prenderti in ostaggio, ottenendo di avermi totalmente in suo pugno.

Grigie nubi di paura offuscarono il cielo azzurro degli occhi di Crystal in cui il mago si era perduto mentre parlava.

- E tu…

- Tornerò da te, amore mio, perché non posso starti lontano, - sospirò piano, - e su questo l'Oscuro non ha sbagliato. Ma non riuscirà_ mai _a trovarti, - esclamò sicuro di sé, - perché non mi fermerò mai abbastanza a lungo affinché la sua magia riesca a individuarmi!

Crystal spalancò gli occhi mentre la terribile comprensione di ciò che li aspettava si faceva strada nella sua mente. Deglutì a fatica e, infine, mormorò:

- Quindi è come se tu avessi _realmente_ rinunciato a me…

Severus si morse le labbra, gli occhi pieni di tristezza, mentre assentiva:

- Era l'unico modo per salvarti, Crystal!

La maga chiuse gli occhi mentre una nuova, grossa lacrima tracimava dalle ciglia e scendeva lenta sulla sua guancia:

- Senza di te… come farò…

- Sconfiggeremo Voldemort, presto! – rispose ansimante.

- Severus! Severus! – esclamò disperata.

Il mago la strinse forte a sé, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli, inebriandosi del suo profumo, quello che per lungo tempo non avrebbe più potuto respirare: come gli sarebbe mancato!

Ma era per lei, solo per lei, affinché fosse salva!

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo!

Quello del mago fu un grido, disperato quanto quello della sua donna: entrambi sapevano che, per lungo tempo, quelle trasparenti pareti di cristallo avrebbero imprigionato il loro desiderio d'amore, negando crudelmente anche un bacio, anche un semplice abbraccio.

La strinse forte, sapendo che poteva essere l'ultima volta che stavano insieme.

Rimasero abbracciati, stretti, a lungo, immobili e in silenzio, mentre la notte impallidiva e le stelle sbiadivano nel cielo.

Infine Severus mormorò:

- L'Oscuro Signore ha preferito non rischiare uno scontro totale perché non aveva la certezza di vincere, dato che nella mia mente ha letto la mia fasulla disponibilità a lasciarti morire, pur di vincere la partita. Ma l'aver giocato tutto sul potere, per camuffare il mio amore, è stato un grosso rischio e ora Voldemort è sul chi vive: non posso permettermi il minimo passo falso.

Crystal trattenne il suo grido di scoramento: non doveva rendergli le cose ancora più difficili.

La guardò negli occhi, serissimo, accennando a un angolo della stanza:

- La c'è una scopa: puoi scendere alla spiaggia quando vuoi e nuotare fino alla prima cerchia di scogli. Puoi anche andartene, – sospirò gravemente, – ma non potrò difenderti fuori dal raggio coperto dall'Incanto Fidelius.

Il mago deglutì: sapeva di chiederle una cosa tremenda.

- Sei libera di andare via… ma ti chiedo di rimanere qui, volontariamente prigioniera. Solo così potrò adeguatamente proteggerti.

Sospirò ancora, immerso nel cielo azzurro degli occhi della sua donna che rimaneva luminoso per lui. Ma il mago sapeva bene quanto le costava rinunciare alla sua libertà.

- Ti manderò un Elfo: potrai chiedergli ogni cosa…

- Anche un tuo bacio? – domandò tremante, le lacrime che le affollavano gli occhi.

Severus si morse le labbra sospirando:

- Amore mio… - sussurrò chinandosi piano su di lei a sfiorarle appena la bocca, bruciante di un desiderio che entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stato troppo a lungo negato.

Si sentì nuovamente mancare le forze mentre s'immergeva nel suo sguardo per dire ciò che entrambi già sapevano fin troppo bene:

- Questo è l'ultimo momento in cui possiamo rimanere insieme. – sussurrò con intensità accarezzandole piano il viso. – Potrò venire da te solo di rado, per pochi minuti…

Socchiuse gli occhi ringraziando d'aver fatto quella casa con le pareti di cristallo: così, almeno, avrebbero sempre potuto vedersi!

- No! Severus, no!

- Una volta mi dicesti che il solo potermi vedere ti avrebbe reso felice, anche se non avremmo potuto fare l'amore. – le ricordò in un rassegnato sussurro colmo d'infinita dolcezza. – Ti prego, amore mio, dimostrarmelo, ora!

Crystal chiuse gli occhi e sospirò dolorosamente: ricordava di averglielo detto, ed era convinta di quelle parole, anche se non avrebbe mai creduto che quella sarebbe potuta diventare la loro realtà. Ma avrebbe tenuto fede alla sua parola: vedere Severus, anche per pochi istanti, sapere che stava bene, l'avrebbe comunque resa felice.

Annuì piano, ricacciando indietro le lacrime: doveva essere forte e dimostrarsi alla sua altezza, altrimenti gli avrebbe reso tutto più difficile. Ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

Severus le sorrise e con le labbra scese infine sulle sue per un dolcissimo bacio, pieno di desiderio, eppure purissimo, colmo soprattutto di una meravigliosa promessa: Voldemort sarebbe stato sconfitto, un giorno, e avrebbero finalmente potuto vivere il loro amore alla luce del sole, davanti a tutti, orgogliosamente.

Il mago si staccò a fatica dalla sua donna: il riflesso del sole, che sorgeva lento dal mare, illuminava la tenebrosa notte dei suoi occhi:

- E' quasi mattina, - sospirò piano, - ma io sono spaventosamente stanco.

- Con tutte le torture che hai subito, povero amore, - constatò Crystal, - e la sua mente che invadeva senza pietà i tuoi pensieri! Deve essere stato terribile!

- Sì… tremendo! – ammise il mago lasciandosi sfuggire un breve tremito. – Alterare i miei ricordi, calpestare le mie emozioni e violentare me stesso mostrando un mostro al posto mio, - prese un lungo respiro, - ogni volta è sempre più difficile e doloroso!

Crystal rabbrividì: probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscita a comprendere quanto Severus aveva sofferto quella notte, solo per lei!

Il mago aveva un disperato bisogno di riposare, ed anche lei:

- Dove trovo una pozione soporifera? – chiese all'improvviso.

Le accennò il solito mobiletto:

- Quella viola scuro: ci impedirà di sognare, regalandoci sei perfette ore di oblio.

Un istante dopo la maga era di nuovo vicino a lui, l'ampolla aperta già in mano. Le diede le necessarie istruzioni e poi la trasse vicina a sé, stringendola tra le braccia e sussurrando languido:

- Rimani qui, vicino a me, stretta a me: il sole ormai sta sorgendo ed io voglio inebriarmi un'ultima volta del tuo profumo, perdermi nel tepore del tuo corpo…

E il sonno scese su di loro, a ristorare infine membra e menti.

_Dalla notte piena_

_di oltraggi, notte come vino_

_sbrigliato, notte d'ossidata porpora,_

_a te caddi come una torre ferita, _

_e tra le povere lenzuola la tua stella_

_palpitò contro me bruciando il cielo._

_Oh reti di gelsomino, oh fuoco fisico_

_alimentato in questa nuova ombra,_

_tenebre che toccammo stringendo_

_la tua cintura centrale, battendo il tempo_

_con sanguinarie raffiche di spighe._

_Amore senza null'altro, nel vuoto _

_di una bolla, amore con strade morte,_

_amore, quando morì tutta la vita_

_e ci lasciò ad accendere gli angoli.__25_

L'ultimo bacio

Il sole sfolgorava, alto nel cielo, rifrangendosi nella stanza attraverso la brunita trasparenza della lunga parete di cristallo, riscaldandola.

Severus aprì gli occhi perdendosi per un istante nello scintillio dorato dell'aria intorno a lui: mise a fuoco i lunghi e morbidi riccioli biondi di Crystal e v'immerse le dita, golose di quel piacere cui per lungo tempo, forse, avrebbero dovuto rinunciare.

La maga, che indossava ancora la virginea veste con la quale Voldemort l'aveva abbigliata, era stretta nel suo abbraccio, protettiva prigione che l'aveva rinchiusa in quelle poche ore di oblio: la pozione soporifera aveva impedito ogni incubo, ma non aveva minimamente scalfito la sua inconscia determinazione a proteggerla.

Le labbra di Severus le sfiorarono lievi il viso, attento a non svegliarla: era così bello guardarla mentre dormiva, stupendo sole che brillava solo per lui e non sarebbe mai tramontato, anche se la tenebrosa ombra di nuvole di morte glielo avrebbe a lungo nascosto.

Ma lei sarebbe sempre rimasta lì, ad attenderlo, a infondergli speranza con il suo luminoso sorriso, a rischiarare la sua notte con il ridente sguardo azzurro screziato di sole.

Le bianche trasparenze dell'abito lo tentarono: delicatamente le passò un dito lungo la linea del collo scendendo lieve verso i seni e Crystal si mosse nel sonno che con dolcezza si disperdeva. Con l'altra mano la premette contro il proprio corpo che, ritemprato da quelle ore di sonno, era infiammato dal desiderio.

La maga gemette piano in quell'appassionato risveglio, mentre le labbra di Severus lambivano rispettose le sue, nell'attesa che si dischiudessero per accogliere il suo bacio, dolce e ardente, intenso e delicato, deliziosa premessa al loro incontro d'amore.

Crystal aprì gli occhi richiudendoli subito, abbagliata dalla sfolgorante luce del sole che inondava la stanza: si stava volontariamente lasciando rinchiudere in una prigione, era vero, ma il mago non avrebbe potuto scegliere luogo più bello e gradito, sfavillante gioiello sospeso tra mare e cielo.

Le mani di Severus vagavano sul suo corpo regalandole appassionate carezze, davanti alle quali i candidi veli della sua veste, timidi, si ritraevano, lasciando che la pelle nuda del mago, bruciante, si congiungesse alla sua che, fremente, attendeva il sospirato intimo contatto.

I loro corpi si volevano, si desideravano, si bramavano, in un impossibile tentativo di fondersi completamente per non doversi lasciare mai più, cercando di ribellarsi in anticipo alla lunga separazione cui presto sarebbero stati condannati.

Severus la stringeva a sé, le labbra a rincorrere le dita e la mano a spodestare la bocca da quel morbido regno di carne, un intenso intreccio di carezze e baci lungo la pelle di Crystal, dovunque, ripetutamente, in un'interminabile scia di caldo e umido desiderio disegnata sul corpo palpitante della maga.

Poi tornava, adorante, a guardarle il viso, il respiro ansante aggrappato al suo nome, soffio d'amore del suo cuore, anelito di desiderio nell'aria dorata, fino a perdersi nei suoi occhi, bagliore d'oro nel cielo azzurro che si rispecchiava nel tenebroso e languido velluto del suo sguardo.

Poi ancora baci e sfioramenti, dolci e intensi, deliziose lusinghe di innamorati che, sentendo sfuggire il tempo, cercano di fermarlo trattenendolo tra le dita, imparando a memoria ognuno il corpo dell'altro, per farlo per sempre proprio e non doverlo perdere mai.

Severus s'inebriava del dolce e intenso profumo della sua Crystal immergendo il viso all'incavo del collo, tra i suoi capelli, e subito dopo la maga percorreva piano il suo petto, labbra e dita a sfiorarne la pelle liscia e morbida fino a imprimersi nelle narici l'aroma maschio e forte che ne promanava.

La eccitava moltissimo vagare con le dita sul suo petto ansante, accarezzarlo piano e sentirlo fremere, lambirlo appena con la punta della lingua scendendo lenta lungo il ventre, mentre il mago gemeva piano mordendosi le labbra. Adorava farlo impazzire di desiderio stuzzicandolo con delicati morsi mentre scendeva sempre più giù, sul pube e poi all'inguine, dove la lingua tornava a blandire la pelle delicata e lei sentiva Severus tremare appena nell'attesa, trattenendo a fatica le mani che avrebbero voluto guidarle la bocca sul suo membro pulsante.

Le piaceva guardarlo ergersi nell'aria, turgido e vigoroso, la punta così golosamente invitante, saporite perle di desiderio a invogliarla.

- Crystal…

Le mani del mago le accarezzarono il capo, premendola piano su di sé. Fece una leggera resistenza e solo si avvicinò, lasciando che Severus percepisse il suo respiro caldo, vicino, troppo vicino. Lo vide rizzarsi di più, in un guizzo gonfio di esacerbato desiderio, e la perlacea goccia uscì scendendo lenta dalla punta pulsante. Quasi esitante, sporse la lingua verso quella preziosa lacrima di piacere, leccandola, sorbendola, gustandola, avida del suo sapore, gli occhi chiusi, deliziata.

Infine lo accolse in bocca, caldo e pulsante, lo strinse fra le labbra, lo accarezzò con la lingua premendolo contro il palato, spingendolo in fondo, sentendo Severus inarcare la schiena e gemere forte, le mani che le stringevano energicamente le spalle. Cominciò a succhiarlo con passione, dalla base alla punta, lentamente e poi più veloce, aiutandosi anche con la mano che lo aveva afferrato con decisione e ora lo stringeva in quell'eccitante carezza, su e giù, la bocca sulla punta e la mano alla base.

- Crystal… Crystal!

All'improvviso il mago s'irrigidì e la trasse via con decisione cercando le labbra che lo stavano facendo impazzire e tornando ad accarezzarla con passione premendola contro di sé. La sua bocca scivolò lungo il collo della maga, le mani ad avvolgerle i seni e la lingua a succhiarle piano i capezzoli, a titillarglieli e poi a baciarli con impeto, affondando in lei, ebbro del sapore della sua pelle e goloso di assaporarla sempre più a fondo. Le mani corsero lungo il ventre teso della maga, in intense e ardenti carezze, finché le dita scivolarono smaniose nella sua umida e morbida intimità che lo accolse fremente e vogliosa. La bocca di Severus tracciò un percorso di baci infuocati sulla pelle di Crystal, misti a piccoli morsi, mentre lei inarcava la schiena stimolata dalle dita che la penetravano e da quelle che accarezzavano la sua parte più sensibile. Poi furono le labbra del mago, ardenti, e la sua lingua, guizzante, a farla impazzire, mentre le dita si tuffavano in profondità, per poi emergere bagnate e scivolarle tra le gambe alla ricerca dell'altra recondita apertura. Più volte la mano di Severus ripeté l'eccitante percorso, mentre la sua lingua straziava dolcemente il fulcro del piacere in lente carezze e le dita violavano piano il più stretto ingresso, ma senza dimenticare di penetrare anche nell'altro, in un perfetto sincronismo di movimenti che liberò il piacere di Crystal in un sussulto improvviso, quasi inatteso, che le strappò un grido di godimento, intenso e acuto.

Il mago si ritrasse rapido e in un istante fu in lei, profondamente, con deciso vigore, il viso bagnato dal piacere della sua donna, scintillanti abissi di desiderio negli occhi neri. Si muoveva veloce in lei, penetrandola a fondo, ogni spinta che si concludeva premendo forte sul delicato fiore che aveva a lungo sapientemente stimolato con la lingua, ogni volta strappandole un deliziato grido di voluttà e lasciandola presto senza fiato, preda di un intenso e duraturo orgasmo, mentre lui si mordeva forte le labbra per trattenere il proprio impeto e la guardava godere, gli occhi chiusi e roche grida di pura estasi sulle labbra, spezzate solo dal suo nome:

- Severus… aah…Severus!

Continuò a muoversi in lei, con rinnovata passione, cercando di imprimersi a fondo nella memoria ogni più minuto dettaglio di quel viso pervaso dal piacere che tanto profondamente amava.

Restare lontano da lei sarebbe stato tremendo, una rinuncia che per entrambi sarebbe stata quasi insopportabile: ma era per lei, per la sua salvezza, e questo era ciò che più contava, più di ogni altra sofferenza o sacrificio, più della sua stessa vita.

Il segreto di quello scrigno di cristallo, che racchiudeva ciò che di più prezioso possedeva, era protetto dietro l'impenetrabile schermo dei suoi occhi e la chiave era solo nelle sue mani, fedele custode di quel potente incanto che avrebbe sottratto Crystal alle mire di Voldemort.

Aveva appena dimostrato a se stesso di saper resistere all'invasione di quelle odiate iridi di rubino, in qualsiasi condizione, anche se sottoposto alla più tremenda tortura e nonostante il devastante impegno che l'Oscuro Signore aveva tenacemente profuso per sbaragliare ogni sua difesa. Ma lui non aveva ceduto ed era riuscito a ingannarlo in modo perfetto ancora una volta.

Era orgoglioso di sé: così era certo che, lì dentro, Crystal sarebbe stata pienamente al sicuro.

Sospirò appena, continuando a muoversi in lei con instancabile devozione, ma sempre con maggior dolcezza. Si appoggiò su un gomito e scese sul suo viso: voleva baciarla, piano, con tenero amore, con delicata passione, con tutto il desiderio di lei che nelle prossime settimane, o mesi, o anni, forse, avrebbe dovuto spietatamente soffocare.

Lambì le sue labbra, dapprima sfiorandole appena, assaporandone il delizioso sapore e respirando il suo respiro, mentre con la punta della lingua seguiva piano la linea arcuata di quella bocca di miele che fremeva sotto di lui bramando i suoi baci; infine insinuò con delicatezza la punta della lingua all'interno, mentre le labbra di Crystal si dischiudevano per accoglierlo, la lingua morbida e calda che s'intrecciava con la sua in un bacio che, da delicato, s'infiammò subito di irrefrenabile passione.

Il suo corpo tremava di desiderio, ancor più acceso da quell'ultimo bacio, mentre si muoveva in lei con intense spinte, lente e profonde, sussurri d'amore nell'aria e l'incanto del nome della maga a bruciare le sue labbra:

- Crystal ti amo!

La sentì fremere intorno alla sua carne eccitata, percepì l'ondata di orgasmo che di nuovo la travolgeva mentre lei ancora gridava il suo nome con passione:

- Severus… Severus, amore!

Avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse in quell'istante fatato, l'estasi dipinta sul volto di Crystal e il proprio nome cristallizzato sulle sue labbra, per sempre, cancellando la tenebrosa realtà che, invece, ancora lo affliggeva. Avrebbe voluto fuggire via, dimenticare i suoi doveri, e restare solo con lei, per sempre, in quel dorato oblio!

Sospirò ancora: le tenebre vellutate dei suoi occhi si specchiarono nel luminoso cielo della maga, ma in quella ribollente oscurità riflessa scintillavano i suoi rimorsi, doloroso ingrediente dell'amara pozione della sua vita che esigeva che lui pagasse integralmente i debiti delle sue colpe prima di poter essere felice. E quel debito sembrava incolmabile, si dilatava sempre di più richiedendogli ogni giorno un nuovo tributo di sofferenza.

No, non sarebbe fuggito via con lei, non si sarebbe sottratto ai suoi doveri: sarebbe rimasto al suo posto, a combattere, come il suo passato esigeva per concedergli una speranza di futuro.

Tornò a sorridere a Crystal, leggendo nel suo sguardo il loro futuro felice, e riprese a muoversi in lei con vigoroso impeto. Fece scivolare una mano lungo la parte posteriore della coscia della maga spronandola ad alzare un poco il bacino, mentre lui si sosteneva sulle ginocchia e, tenendole sollevate le gambe, la penetrava con maggior forza, con spinte dolcemente violente che, in rapida successione, fecero sussultare il corpo di Crystal in un nuovo orgasmo e portarono anche Severus oltre il limite, a gridare il proprio piacere nel nome della sua donna:

- Crystal… Crystal!

Avevano pranzato, nel sole del pomeriggio, gli occhi negli occhi e le mani nelle mani, quasi reciprocamente a imboccarsi, affamati di loro stessi molto più del cibo, anche se era da oltre ventiquattro ore che non ne toccavano.

Poi avevano cercato di fermare il tempo e di dimenticare l'inesorabile trascorrere delle ore che li avrebbe irrimediabilmente divisi. Avevano giocato sulla spiaggia, come bambini ostinatamente dimentichi di tutto, inebriandosi dei raggi del sole che traevano dorati riflessi sui lunghi riccioli di Crystal. Si erano infine immersi nelle acque cristalline che, per chiunque altro, avevano solo l'apparenza di appuntiti e pericolosi scogli fino al punto, un cerchio ad ampio raggio, in cui arrivava la protezione dell'Incanto Fidelius, ma che per loro rappresentavano la più assoluta libertà e il regno in cui Crystal avrebbe presto abitato in assoluta e sicura solitudine.

Infine, quando l'indaco delle prime ombre si riflesse nel tenebroso velluto delle iridi di Severus e la brezza serale, sospinta da un incipiente temporale, increspò le onde facendo rabbrividire Crystal, si rivestirono e tornarono a rifugiarsi nel trasparente scrigno: fu un lieto volo, sospesi liberi nell'aria senza alcun sostegno, la maga abbracciata stretta a lui che rideva eccitata implorando, capricciosa, un più lungo giro, che lui non seppe né volle negarle.

Il camino li accolse scoppiettando obbediente al rapido gesto di Severus e il tempo trascorse veloce negli ultimi pressanti insegnamenti di incanti difensivi e di sortilegi d'attacco, intervallati dalla ripetuta e insistente preghiera del mago di non lasciare mai la casa di cristallo e costellati di baci appassionati.

La sera era ormai scesa da un pezzo sull'orizzonte del mare, con il suo strascico di stelle che brillavano fredde nel cielo nero.

Crystal aveva insistito per mangiare ancora qualcosa, preoccupata che Severus riprendesse a trascurarsi, ma l'unica cosa che veramente volevano fare era rimanere abbracciati, stretti, guardandosi e desiderandosi, aggrappati al loro incanto d'amore disegnato nel sorriso di Crystal, speranza piena di luce, il mago fermamente determinato a combattere per realizzare il proprio sogno contro un destino che gli era sempre stato ostile.

Non potevano dormire, non volevano sprecare neppure un istante del poco tempo che avevano ancora a disposizione per stare insieme.

L'anima di un eroe non riposa mai  
e sogna sempre di varcare i propri orizzonti  
in cerca di ciò che più rende nobili.  
In questa notte fredda  
dal cielo le stelle mi guardano fredde  
e ho bisogno del tuo calore, donna,  
per dare senso alla nostra magia,  
un'esistenza intrisa dell'amore più denso.  
Gioca col mio cuore  
nella dolcezza dei sensi e nel desiderio  
mai sopito del pensiero...  
gioca con ciò che di me ti appartiene  
e valica anche tu il limite  
imposto a chi non si lascia vincere dal destino.  
Il tuo sorriso mi accompagni sempre,  
perso nei riflessi di un sogno eterno  
che faccio mio  
e che dipingo in colori sfumati  
- ma vivi -  
sulla tela delle nostre selvagge avventure.

Anima, vaga per sentieri a te noti  
e non smarrire mai l'equilibrio fatato della vita:  
io sono qui e non sono qui,  
respiro l'essenza dell'amore senza posa  
ma è nel sogno che io mi realizzo  
donando al tutto un significato altro  
e più vero, più importante, più mio.  
E quando infine il freddo dell'inverno svanirà,  
allora, amore mio, avrai liberato il tuo calore  
sciogliendo al tuo tocco neri bottoncini,  
muti testimoni del nostro perderci in noi.  
Dammi la magia attraverso il tuo corpo  
e il sole che vibra dentro te splenderà  
in un'eterna primavera ricca di luce,  
e la speranza mai morrà nel nostro mondo...  
e la fine, quand'essa giungerà,  
sarà l'ultima eco d'infinite esistenze.26

Crystal si rannicchiò di più nella stretta possessiva delle braccia del mago, appoggiando il viso sul suo petto, dove sensuali bottoncini l'attendevano, fin dalla sera prima, tentandola ora in modo irresistibile: il desiderio brillò malizioso nella sua mente. Sollevò il viso e, riflesso nel cristallo nero degli occhi di Severus, distinse lo scintillio dello stesso incontenibile desiderio.

Un'ombra passò per un istante, plumbea, nelle iridi luminose di Crystal: quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che il mago potesse tornare da lei? Per quanto tempo, ancora, avrebbe solo potuto immaginare di slacciare languidamente quei piccoli bottoni densi di sensuale delizia? Quanto a lungo avrebbe dovuto attendere per un travolgente bacio e per un ardente abbraccio? Quando avrebbero potuto di nuovo fare l'amore con intensa passione?

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi: non doveva pensare, non doveva rovinarsi le ultime poche ore che poteva passare con lui.

- Non pensare a nulla, amore mio, solo fantastica, tra le mie braccia, - sussurrò dolcemente Severus accostandosi alle sue labbra, - l'amore che un giorno sarà finalmente nostro, libero da ogni vincolo! Combatterò per te, per il nostro futuro, - esclamò con vibrante enfasi, - disposto a tutto, e questa volta vincerò: non permetterò a nulla e a nessuno di infrangere questo mio ultimo splendido sogno! – concluse lambendole piano la bocca, tremante d'emozione, per la prima volta sicuro di meritarsi l'amore di Crystal e un futuro felice con lei.

No, Voldemort e il passato, con la sua folle scelta sbagliata, questa volta non avrebbero più potuto strappargli via la sua Crystal ricacciandolo tra le fiamme dell'Inferno. Aveva sofferto a lungo, aveva pagato con abbondanza i suoi debiti e dolorosamente espiato ogni sua colpa e, alla fine, era arrivato anche per lui il momento della felicità. La battaglia sarebbe stata lunga, e la sofferenza atroce, il sangue innocente ancora a macchiargli le mani e a lacerargli l'anima, ma era sicuro che prima o poi tutto sarebbe finito e finalmente avrebbe potuto cominciare a vivere davvero, la sua splendida Crystal a regalargli la gioia più totale.

Il desiderio di nuovo bruciava i loro corpi.

Severus s'impose di restare immobile e lasciò che le mani di Crystal si muovessero lente sul suo petto dando inizio a quel delizioso tormento da entrambi bramato.

Le avrebbe permesso di spogliarlo slacciando con languida lentezza i bottoncini della casacca, lasciando che fosse lei, una volta tanto, a restare completamente vestita e lui, invece, nudo tra le sue braccia. Trattenere la sua magia sarebbe stato quasi impossibile: doveva assolutamente riuscire a resistere a se stesso e restare fermo, senza toccarla, senza abbracciarla né accarezzarla.

Represse un sospiro, il labbro inferiore appena stretto tra i denti e le mani serrate a pugno: socchiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò completamente alle sensuali carezze di Crystal, alle sue dita che, lievi, lisciavano le pieghe del casto abito sollecitato dal suo respiro ansimante, sfioravano i piccoli bottoni giocando sensualmente con loro, liberandoli piano dalla prigione dell'asola per insinuarsi sotto quella barriera che, solo, anelava cedere e ritirarsi lasciando libero campo anche alle labbra della maga.

Severus sentiva la punta delle dita intrufolarsi sotto la casacca, dolcemente invasive, cercando la sua pelle tra i lacci della candida camicia di seta che, come sempre, aveva appositamente allentato, proprio come lei voleva.

Moriva dalla voglia che Crystal lo liberasse dagli abiti, ma sapeva che lei non lo avrebbe accontentato finché non l'avesse implorata, regalandole i suoi ansimi di desiderio. Solo allora, quando lui avrebbe ceduto, Crystal lo avrebbe premiato posando infine le labbra sulla sua pallida pelle fremente.

E l'unica cosa che Severus voleva era cedere ai voleri della maga.

Dischiuse le labbra lasciando che il nome della sua donna ne scivolasse fuori, gemito colmo d'amore:

- Crystal… ah… Crystal! Ti prego… ti voglio!

La bocca della maga s'immerse in lui, ardente e vogliosa, la punta della lingua a cercare la sua pelle, a lambirla, a leccarla e baciarla, mentre le dita, rapide ora, allentavano del tutto i lacci della camicia scoprendogli il petto di cui Crystal divenne golosa padrona.

Anche volendo, Severus non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi oltre dal gemere di piacere, sicuro indice di una sua parziale perdita di controllo che, innegabilmente, eccitava molto la maga.

Mentre Crystal straziava di baci roventi i suoi piccoli capezzoli, dolorosamente rigidi, lenendone amorevolmente la pena, il mago le guidò impaziente le mani sui pantaloni, in una muta implorazione d'essere liberato da quell'ultima costrizione che ancora imbrigliava il suo prorompente desiderio.

La magia delle mani di Crystal rispose solerte alla sua richiesta e il mago sentì la seta dell'abito frusciare fresca sulla sua carne pulsante: continuare a rimanere immobile, ora, senza stringerla a sé, era impresa impossibile anche per un uomo dotato del suo ferreo autocontrollo.

La sollevò deciso tra le braccia avvicinandosi al letto, dove si lasciò cadere piano, rotolando con lei in un appassionato gioco, completamente nudo tra le vezzose trine della vaporosa veste che la maga aveva indossato solo per lui.

A fatica trattenne la sua magia: non voleva che l'abito svanisse subito svelandogli il corpo della sua Crystal. Voleva languidamente assaporarlo piano, mentre, con estenuante lentezza, millimetro per millimetro, la pelle ambrata della maga scorreva come fuoco liquido sotto le sue dita quasi tremanti, accarezzata dalle sue labbra, sfiorata appena dalla punta della lingua.

Poco a poco, con lenta ed estenuante progressione, in gemiti soffocati e sospiri roventi, per impazzire di desiderio per lei, ancora un'ultima volta prima di tornare a bruciare all'Inferno.

Avevano dormito solo poche ore, abbracciati stretti dopo aver fatto a lungo l'amore con la disperata passione di chi sa che può essere l'ultima volta, eppure ancora vuole ostinatamente credere in un domani sereno.

Si erano svegliati alle prime luci di un'alba radiosa, ma che per loro portava solo la tristezza di un lungo e penoso distacco.

_Com'è chiaro l'orizzonte!_

_E questa tristezza?_

_(Se ne andrà di corsa appena torni)_

_Come splende l'orizzonte!_

_E questa tristezza?_

_(Vieni nelle mie braccia._

_Non vedi_

_come si allontana?)_

_Oh! Che fiamma d'orizzonte!_

_E questa tristezza?_

_(Arde con me e con lei)__27_

Si guardarono intensamente negli occhi, tenebrosa notte splendente e serena speranza strettamente intrecciate: Crystal era la fulgida alba che illuminava il suo futuro e gli dava la forza per affrontare con coraggio una notte che sarebbe presto inesorabilmente calata e sarebbe stata ancora lunga e oscura.

Ma il sole, alla fine, sarebbe nuovamente sorto e, alto nel cielo, avrebbe illuminato il loro invincibile amore.

Poi, fu solo un ultimo bacio, dolcissimo e intenso, intriso di delicata passione, intreccio di lacrime d'amore, perle salate sulle guance a incoronare la loro sofferenza.

E un'ardente promessa, sussurrata piano da labbra innamorate, mentre il sole nascente illuminava lo scintillante cristallo nero degli occhi di Severus:

- Tornerò, Crystal…

_Il bacio che le tue labbra hanno lasciato  
non si separerà mai dalle mie,  
fin che più felici ore, dolce fanciulla,  
alle tue labbra, incorrotto, renderanno il dono._

Al tuo sguardo di commiato, che sorride d'amore,  
uguale amore in me risponde:  
la lacrima che ti scende dalle ciglia  
nulla in me può mutare.

Non ti chiedo un ricordo per farmi felice  
da contemplare quando sono solo; 

_né una supplica per un cuore  
i cui pensieri sono tutti tuoi._

Né devo scrivere: per raccontare.  
Due volte debole è la mia penna;  
di che possono avvalersi le parole  
misere, se non del cuore stesso per parlare?

E giorno e notte, nella felicità e nel pianto,  
quel cuore, non più libero,  
deve stringere l'amore che non può mostrare,  
e silenzioso piangere per te. _28__  
_

L'ombra scura del mago si stagliò per un attimo nel sole che sorgeva magnifico dal mare, il mantello nero sollevato nel vento e i pensieri sparsi nel turbinio dorato dell'aria.

_Mi volto indietro a guardare la mia vita, cristalli d'amore sospesi in pozioni di dolore fuso. _

_Immagini di felicità che, come lampi, per un fugace istante rompono le tenebre della lunga e cupa tempesta evocata dalla scelta sbagliata d'un ragazzo che voleva credere in se stesso e invece si è solo perduto._

_Folgori di speranza, in un sorriso, a mostrare a un uomo la strada per uscire dal baratro dell'oscurità._

_Il dolore è come una notte_

_nella stagione delle piogge:_

_piove continuamente, senza interruzione._

_La gioia è come il lampo,_

_messaggero di breve sorriso.__29_

1 Pablo Neruda, dalla raccolta "Todo el amor".

2 Earendil

3 Tagore – Tratto da "Il canto della vita": Ideale.

4 Tagore – Tratto da "Lo schema del creato".

5 Tagore, tratto da "Sfulingo".

6 Paul Verlaine – Dalla raccolta "La buona canzone": XIX

7

8 Tagore – Tratta da "Ali della morte".

9 Tagore, tratto da "Sfulingo".

10 Earendil

11 Eugenio Montale. Da "La bufera e altro", Parte V, Silvae: "Ezekiel, saw the wheel…".

12 Walt Whitman. Dalla raccolta "Figli di Adamo": Un'ora per la pazzia e per la gioia.

13 Earendil

14 Vedi "Luci e ombre del Cristallo" nella parte finale del capitolo 20 – Nell'anima lacerata del mostro.

15 Un'immagine simile, di pensieri come soldati schierati a difesa e che, uno dopo l'altro, si sacrificano consegnandosi in pasto a Voldemort, l'aveva già utilizzata Nykyo nella sua stupenda "Erba".

16 Ho modificato la traduzione della Salani da "Mezzosangue", termine completamente sbagliato, visto che Piton stesso è un Mezzosangue, in "Sanguemarcio", termine più fedele al "Mudblood" del testo originale inglese.

17 Estratto da Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti, Capitolo 5

18 Estratto da Harry Potter e il Prigioniero di Azkaban, Capitolo 21

19 Estratto da Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco, Capitolo 27

20 Estratto da Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, capitolo 28

21 Estratto da Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, capitolo 32

22 Earendil

23 Guillome Apollinaire. Dalla raccolta "Poesie a Lou", tratta da: XXII – Di te da lungo tempo non ho più notizie.

24 Earendil

25 Pablo Neruda – Raccolta "Todo el amor", tratto da "La studentessa".

26 Earendil: Le avventure della notte.

27 Garcia Lorca – Dalla raccolta "Poesie sparse": Sirena.

28 Lord George Byron: "La separazione".

29 Tagore. Dalla raccolta "Sfulingo", tratto da "Il grido del dolore".

67 di 67

Trasparenza e purezza del Cristallo – _ovvero – _La Compagna 


	6. Parte 6 cap da 25 a 29

nevi di Durmstrang1

Non riusciva proprio a dormire, quella notte.

Crystal gli mancava, più di sempre, ma non poteva andare da lei, non poteva rischiare di commettere un passo falso, altrimenti l'avrebbe definitivamente perduta.

Uscì silenzioso dalla fortezza della Morte, avvolto nel suo mantello, ombra nera nel nero della notte. Camminò lento attraverso lo scheletrico bosco, diretto alla scoscesa scogliera affacciata sul mare spumeggiante, dove lasciò che il vento cogliesse il suo sospiro d'amore per portarlo lontano:

- Crystal…

… _Ma poi quando la bruna_

_notte gli astri nel ciel chiama e la luna,_

_e il freddo aer di mute ombre è coverto;_

_dove selvoso è il piano e più deserto_

_allor lento io vagabondo, ad una ad una_

_palpo le piaghe onde la rea fortuna_

_e amore, e il mondo hanno il core aperto._

_Stanco mi appoggio or al troncon d'un pino,_

_ed or prostrato ove strepitan l'onde, _

_con le speranze mie parlo e deliro._

_Ma per te le mortali ire e il destino_

_spesso, obbliando, a te, donna, io sospiro _

…2

- Vuoi un elfo domestico? – chiese l'elegante maga bionda, sinceramente stupita dall'improbabile richiesta appena ricevuta. – Tu, proprio tu, Severus Piton, vuoi un elfo domestico di casa Malfoy?

- Sì, ho bisogno che tu me ne asservisca uno. – assentì il mago senza alcuna esitazione. – Il migliore che hai.

Narcissa lo osservò sempre con maggior stupore:

- Ma tu non hai mai voluto…

S'interruppe all'improvviso, un lampo di comprensione negli occhi, poi esclamò, raggiante:

- E' per Draco!

Lo sguardo nero del mago rimase impenetrabile.

- Ma Draco è un Malfoy: può dare direttamente ordini a qualsiasi nostro elfo! – aggiunse confusa.

- Non è per Draco: deve prendere ordini esclusivamente da me. – spiegò con voce fredda e distaccata. – Devo potermi fidare di lui come di me stesso.

Narcissa impallidì:

- Ma a cosa ti serve?

Il mago scosse rigidamente il capo e non rispose, rimanendo a fissarla con intensità mentre tra loro cadeva il silenzio.

Infine Narcissa si riscosse:

- L'asservimento di un elfo è una procedura magica molto complessa. – spiegò, mentre Severus la osservava con attento interesse, completamente all'oscuro di quella pratica. – Se non vuoi che Lucius lo venga a sapere, dovrò asservirti uno dei miei elfi personali. Ma sono tutte femmine, - aggiunse titubante, - e piuttosto vecchie.

- Non mi servono forza e bellezza, - sorrise appena il mago, - ma solo la più completa fedeltà e dedizione.

Narcissa osservò il volto pallido e deciso di Severus, gli occhi neri che brillavano vividi, di nuovo chiedendosi cosa le nascondesse.

- Bene, ti asservirò Blinky, - annuì infine con decisione, - ti sarà ciecamente fedele, per la vita!

- Non mi serve per sempre, - sospirò il mago, cupo, portando la mano sul petto e stringendola, - anzi, spero che mi serva per il minor tempo possibile!

- Non vuoi proprio dirmi a cosa…

- No!

Ma non era stata la recisa negazione del mago a interromperla. Narcissa stava fissando a occhi spalancati il petto di Severus: per un istante, quando lui aveva di nuovo abbassato la mano, tra i lacci un poco allentati della camicia aveva intravisto il solito medaglione che da alcuni mesi portava al collo. Ma, infilato nella catenella, adesso c'era anche un sottile cerchietto d'oro intrecciato a una rivière di cristalli neri.

Aveva colto lo sfavillio dei cristalli, solo per una frazione di secondo, mentre Severus riapriva la mano da quella carezzevole stretta: oggetto e gesto avevano un significato inequivocabile.

- E' per una donna! – esclamò con assoluta certezza. – la donna che ami! – aggiunse sorridendo, finalmente rilassata.

Il mago s'irrigidì lievemente, uno strano bagliore negli occhi neri: con un rapido gesto serrò accuratamente i lacci e raccolse la giacca dalla poltrona sulla quale l'aveva abbandonata poco prima, vinto dal calore del fuoco che scoppiettava vivace nel grande camino.

Narcissa lo fermò ponendogli una mano sul braccio:

- Non hai bisogni di nasconderti da me: puoi fidarti completamente. – sussurrò. – Hai salvato mio figlio… e so bene quanto ti è costato quel gesto. – concluse con voce tremante abbassando lo sguardo.

Severus si sottrasse imbarazzato a quel gesto gentile e s'infilò la giacca arretrando di un passo.

Rimasero a guardarsi, in silenzio, per un lunghissimo istante, gli occhi neri del mago che scintillavano riflettendo le fiamme.

- Nessuno lo deve sapere. – sussurrò infine, pianissimo. – Nessuno.

Narcissa rabbrividì: non aveva mai sentito Severus Piton parlare in quel modo. Non era un ordine, seccamente sibilato, come era solito fare, ma un'implorazione, accorata e disperata.

Doveva essere profondamente innamorato.

Un'intuizione improvvisa le rivelò l'identità della donna per amore della quale il mago era riuscito a ingannare anche l'Oscuro Signore. Lucius le aveva raccontato di come Severus era stato tremendamente torturato per essersi ribellato ai voleri del loro Padrone e di come aveva, però, ottenuto la possibilità di tenere una schiava solo per sé, quando la guerra fosse finita.

Ma l'Oscuro Signore non aveva capito nulla: non era il potere che interessava a Severus. Lui non voleva una schiava, ma una donna da amare!

Severus era disperatamente innamorato di quella maga ed era stato disposto a rinunciare a lei pur di sottrarla al suo Padrone e all'umiliazione dello _Ius possessio Mangiamortis_, così come Lucius si era sempre strenuamente opposto alla marchiatura di sua moglie.

Gli occhi di Narcissa si riempirono di lacrime mentre li fissava in quelli ardentemente neri di Severus e in un attimo seppe che lui aveva colto a fondo ogni suo pensiero.

Il viso del mago si contrasse in un pallore preoccupato sentendosi scoperto; si avvicinò e le bloccò le braccia con le mani, stringendola forte, quindi sibilò minaccioso:

- Nessuno deve saperlo.

Questa volta non era un'implorazione e Narcissa ebbe paura.

Con un movimento rapidissimo, Severus estrasse la bacchetta e gliela puntò sul viso.

Narcissa tremò vistosamente.

- Non ti farò del male. – disse addolcendo la voce per cercare di tranquillizzarla. – Ma devi dimenticare tutto.

- No, - mormorò a fatica, - non è necessario.

Il mago esitò un istante guardando nel fondo di quegli occhi chiarissimi, colmi di pianto a stento trattenuto, e vide la determinazione della maga a salvare il proprio figlio, a costo di tradire il suo temuto Padrone e perfino di abbandonare il marito che amava.

- Aiutami, salva Draco e portaci via da qui! – lo implorò, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance e le mani tremanti aggrappate al suo petto. – Severus… ti prego…

Il mago rabbrividì a quelle ultime parole, che ora imploravano la vita, ma, quasi un anno prima, avevano supplicato la morte.

S'impose di rilassare la rigida posa del proprio corpo e lentamente avvolse Narcissa in un rispettoso abbraccio consolatorio, la bacchetta ancora stretta in pugno per un _Oblivion _che non avrebbe lanciato.

- Quando saremo al sicuro, protetti dall'Ordine, l'Oscuro non potrà leggere nulla nella mia mente, - aggiunse in un fievole soffio, - e il tuo segreto, con me, sarà devotamente custodito.

Severus sospirò piano: sapeva bene d'essere lui il solo vero custode di quel segreto e della vita di Crystal, ma, se Narcissa fosse stata sotto la protezione dell'Ordine, Voldemort non avrebbe potuto scoprirlo e lui non aveva quindi nulla da temere a lasciare che quel ricordo restasse nella sua mente.

Con rinnovato timore si chiese, invece, se anche qualcun altro avesse compreso il suo inganno. Com'era possibile che nessun Mangiamorte avesse capito che la sua era stata solo una schifosa recita a uso e consumo di un mago sì potentissimo, ma che non sapeva cogliere il vero significato dell'amore? Come era possibile che nessuno, intorno a lui, si fosse mai reso conto di quanto profondamente fosse innamorato e soffrisse per la lontananza di Crystal?

Possibile che il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi sapesse sempre schermare alla perfezione il fuoco che ardeva in lui?

_Solo e pensoso i più deserti campi_

_vo mesurando a passi tardi e lenti, _

_e gli occhi porto per fuggire intenti_

_ove vestigio human la rena stampi._

_Altro schermo non trovo che mi scampi_

_dal manifesto accorger de le genti, _

_perché negli atti d'alegrezza spenti_

_di fuor si legge com'io dentro avampi: _

_sì ch'io mi credo che monti e piagge_

_e fiumi et selve sappian di che tempre_

_sia la mia vita, ch'è celata altrui._

_Ma pursi aspre vie né si selvagge_

_cercar non so, ch'Amor non venga sempre_

_ragionando con meco, et io con lui__3__._

Ma non era il momento adatto per quelle domande: ce n'era un'altra che gli premeva di più, un problema che forse Narcissa aveva sottovalutato.

- E Lucius? – chiese guardandola negli occhi.

- Non verrà, - rispose con voce tremante, senza neppure cercare di sottrarsi al penetrante sguardo nero del mago, - ma mi lascerà fuggire con Draco.

- Dovrò trovare un modo per giustificare la vostra scomparsa, - ponderò Severus, - altrimenti Lucius sarà duramente punito.

- E' pronto a tutto, - mormorò piano Narcissa, senza staccare gli occhi, - purché noi siamo salvi. Ma se tu puoi evitarlo…

Severus annuì, confortante:

- Troverò il modo, stai tranquilla!

_Piove così dolcemente durante la tenera notte_

_Mentre sale in noi questo effluvio fatale_

_Musicante mascherato che nessuno può ascoltare_

_Io suono un'aria d'amore con le corde di cristallo_

_Di questa dolce pioggia dove si placa il mio male_

_E che i cieli su di noi lentamente fanno scendere.__4_

Crystal osservava il mago da dietro la vetrata di cristallo.

Severus era comparso sulla spiaggia da pochi istanti, con il candido violino tra le mani, e ora lo sfiorava piano con le dita traendone una dolce melodia d'amore, del tutto incurante della pioggia leggera che scendeva dal cielo nero di quella notte in cui solo poche stelle riuscivano a filtrare, ogni tanto, dalla coltre di nuvole.

La maga non avrebbe mai creduto di poter così intensamente invidiare un semplice oggetto; ma quel violino era tra le mani di Severus, era appoggiato alla sua guancia, stretto dalla sua mano e accarezzato dalle sue dita sottili.

Lei, invece, sul nero cristallo del loro medaglione aveva promesso che non si sarebbe avvicinata: Severus era riuscito a strappare pochi minuti di libertà per vederla, ma solo da lontano.

Il mantello nero del mago ondeggiava piano nel vento, come un delicato saluto alla sua donna, mentre le note salivano lente, languide e dolci, verso di lei, struggenti parole d'amore nate da un cuore accorato.

Lentamente, una lacrima scese sulla guancia della maga, mentre stringeva impotente i pugni sul vetro, invalicabile barriera che la separava dall'uomo che amava.

Le barriere andranno infrante

un dì,

quando potremo vivere la luce

di anni mai più volti al male. 5

Un raggio di luna filtrò per un attimo tra le nubi illuminando il candido violino: lacrime di pioggia e d'amore brillavano sul volto pallido e stanco del mago.

- Severus!

Poi, così com'era apparso, il sogno svanì nell'oscurità della notte e Crystal fu di nuovo sola con se stessa.

I picchi innevati scintillavano al sole e Severus si strinse nel mantello per ripararsi dal freddo che, a quell'altitudine, era ancora tagliente nonostante fosse ormai l'inizio di maggio.

La scura fortezza di Durmstrang era davanti a lui e risaltava imponente nel candido e immacolato manto che la circondava: la neve sfavillava sotto i raggi del sole e, come un trasparente velo ricamato da una miriade di minuscoli diamanti, spargeva nell'aria tersa luccicanti bagliori.

Il mago era già stato lì altre volte: l'ultima lo scorso settembre, proprio per accompagnare Draco alla sua nuova scuola. Non sembrava che si fosse ambientato molto, almeno da quello che gli scriveva nelle sue frequenti lettere. Aveva continuato a lamentarsi per il freddo, soprattutto, ma Severus era certo che fosse la solitudine ciò che più pesava al ragazzo, insieme al ricordo di tutto quello che era accaduto l'anno precedente.

E alla paura per il futuro.

Per questo era stato deciso che Draco non tornasse a casa, né a Natale né a Pasqua. Ma la fine dell'anno scolastico, dell'ultimo anno di scuola, si stava avvicinando e, così, dalle lettere di Draco stava progressivamente filtrando un'indistinta sensazione di panico per ciò che sarebbe irrimediabilmente accaduto quando si fosse di nuovo trovato al cospetto di un padrone che aveva già rinnegato prima ancora di diventarne schiavo, ma al quale non era certo di avere il coraggio di sottrarre apertamente il braccio se ciò avesse significato perdere la vita.

La visita di Severus, strettamente in incognito, avrebbe preceduto di poco quella di Narcissa al figlio, del tutto ufficiale, che si sarebbe poi conclusa tragicamente, madre e figlio precipitati tra i ghiacci in un'orribile e inspiegabile disgrazia.

Il compito del mago era predisporre tutto e avvertire il ragazzo che presto non avrebbe più dovuto avere paura del futuro.

Mentre attendeva l'arrivo del suo pupillo, Severus sospirò stringendosi di più nel mantello: ancora poche ore e la sua promessa a Silente, di salvare l'anima di Draco e sottrarlo all'influenza di Voldemort, sarebbe stata completamente onorata.

Poi rimaneva l'ultimo Horcrux da trovare e privare delle sue pericolose difese, lasciando come sempre al giovane Potter la gloria finale di distruggerlo.

Seguendo il sottile filo delle tracce dell'Horcrux nel tempo, che già tante volte aveva perduto ma che, caparbio, aveva sempre saputo ritrovare, era certo di essere vicino a individuare il nascondiglio e questo avrebbe portato velocemente alla resa dei conti.

Si chiese quali effettive possibilità aveva di sopravvivere alla battaglia finale, una volta che Voldemort si fosse infine reso conto che un servo, che aveva reputato pienamente fedele e sotto controllo, lo aveva invece sempre ingannato.

Sarebbe stato un veloce _Avada Kedavra _del potente signore, di cui un tempo era stato schiavo, che avrebbe messo fine alla sua vita?

Forse avrebbe dovuto augurarselo.

Più probabilmente, invece, la sua morte sarebbe stata molto lenta e dolorosa; ma era sicuro che, anche in quel caso, avrebbe saputo mantenere fino in fondo la propria dignità guardando il suo avversario negli occhi, da uomo libero che, infine, ha saputo fare la scelta giusta.

Gli avrebbe riso in faccia gridandogli tutto il suo odio e il suo disprezzo, mentre coglieva infine la sua vittoriosa vendetta. E se questo gli fosse costato un'infinita sofferenza, l'avrebbe accolta con piacere sapendo che era l'ultimo prezzo che doveva pagare per sconfiggere l'oscurità che un tempo aveva albergato anche dentro di sé.

No, lui non aveva paura, né di morire né di soffrire.

Il tempo degli errori e del terrore era lontano e quasi dimenticato: era un altro il Severus che aveva sbagliato, bruciando la propria vita.

Lui, ora, era un uomo diverso, completamente cambiato.

Il respiro gli si spezzò sulle labbra, mentre infilava la mano sotto il mantello frugandosi sul petto, le dita a insinuarsi impazienti tra i lacci della camicia: la piccola vera, d'oro e tenebre, era là, ricordo indelebile di un sogno d'amore che lo teneva disperatamente aggrappato alla vita.

Strinse forte l'anello tra le dita: era per lei che voleva vivere, solo per lei.

Se solo il destino avesse voluto concederglielo!

Sospirando, si chiese se avesse già saldato il debito delle proprie colpe, o se il suo sangue fosse l'ultimo e definitivo prezzo che ancora avrebbe dovuto versare sul piatto della bilancia della sua esistenza per rimetterla infine in pareggio.

Chiuse gli occhi e rivide Crystal davanti a sé, bella come non mai. Da quanti giorni non la vedeva! Da quando l'aveva accompagnata alla casa sulla scogliera non l'aveva più rivista, se non per pochi istanti, quando le aveva portato Blinky, ma senza neppure poterla prenderla tra le braccia, senza sfiorare un istante le sue labbra o accarezzare la sua pelle.

Trattenersi era stato crudelmente tremendo per entrambi.

Si morse le labbra ricacciando indietro l'ennesimo sospiro, sempre stringendo nella mano il loro pegno d'amore.

Ricordava i suoi occhi, bellissimi e luminosi: Crystal era stata sul punto di piangere, ma non lo aveva fatto. Così le lacrime avevano solo reso più vivido e brillante l'azzurro del suo cielo e lui, ancora una volta, si era specchiato rischiarando la propria oscurità e vi aveva letto la comune speranza per il loro futuro felice insieme.

_Ma il mio grido è diretto a te mio Lou tu sei la mia pace e la mia primavera._

_Tu sei mia cara Lou la felicità che attendo._

_E' per la nostra felicità che mi preparo a morire._

_E' per la nostra felicità che spero ancora nella vita.__6_

E a quella speranza si era strenuamente aggrappato, quando aveva dovuto lasciarla, e ancora si appigliava ora, tra le nevi di Durmstrang.

Lentamente aprì il mantello e la giacca e, incurante della pungente aria fredda, allentò i lacci della camicia ed estrasse anello e medaglione, portandoli entrambe alle labbra, con amore: era solo là, sul lucido cristallo nero del medaglione, che il suo sogno poteva materializzarsi.

Per il momento.

Rimase a lungo immobile, nel vento che faceva ondeggiare il suo mantello come una grande e minacciosa ala nera nell'immacolato candore del paesaggio, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra scaldate dal suo amore.

Si riscosse all'improvviso, di nuovo celando sotto gli abiti il suo legame con Crystal: gli allarmi magici che aveva piazzato lo avevano avvertito che qualcuno era uscito da un passaggio laterale della fortezza.

La sottile figuretta si mosse veloce nel paesaggio deserto, con il pesante mantello di pelliccia che spazzava la neve alle sue spalle, e presto raggiunse il margine del bosco in cui il mago si era disilluso.

- C'è qualcuno? – mormorò incerto, ansimante per la difficoltosa camminata.

Il ragazzo sembrava smagrito e il suo viso, estremamente teso, era di un pallore quasi spettrale.

- Sono qui, Draco. – rispose il mago con voce calma, annullando l'incantesimo di disillusione e apparendogli davanti.

- Professore! – esclamò il ragazzo buttandosi tra le sue braccia.

Piton soffocò la sua naturale ritrosia e lo strinse a sé, come già aveva fatto in quella notte orribile, dopo la fuga da Hogwarts: Draco aveva bisogno di calore umano e, soprattutto, di essere tranquillizzato.

- Sono venuto per portarti via, Draco, in salvo! – gli disse subito, senza preamboli, con il tono più rassicurante che riuscì a trovare.

- Non dovrò più tornare da… Lui? – chiese, un tremito nella voce che aveva già perso ogni giovanile illusione.

- No! – ribadì il mago, sicuro.

- No?

La sua voce era un soffio flebile: sembrava che il ragazzo non riuscisse a credere alle parole che finalmente realizzavano il sogno cui per tanti mesi si era attaccato per non affogare nel terrore.

- No, ho trovato una soluzione definitiva. – confermò ancora Piton.

Gli occhi di Draco non gli erano mai sembrati così grandi. Evitare di leggervi dentro le sue paure era impossibile.

- Verrà anche tua madre… - aggiunse addolcendo la voce.

Poi le parole gli morirono in bocca: no, Lucius sarebbe rimasto al suo posto. _Doveva_ restare al suo posto. Anche se, forse, ormai non credeva più in nulla, se non nella sua famiglia.

Si chiese se Lucius avesse mai creduto in qualcosa diverso dal suo nome e dalla sua famiglia. Ma, questo, a Draco non l'avrebbe detto. Non in quel momento, almeno.

- E… lei, Professore? – chiese esitante.

- Anch'io devo restare al mio posto, Draco: ho ancora dei doveri da portare a termine. – sospirò il mago.

Il ragazzo abbassò il capo e mormorò:

- Dovrei rimanere anch'io…

Piton lo strinse nuovamente a sé: il sacrificio del ragazzo sarebbe stato inutile. Sulla Torre, quella notte, lui si era immolato affinché Draco potesse ancora scegliere, tra la luce e l'oscurità, e il ragazzo aveva scelto, quella notte stessa.

No, non era vero: Draco aveva già scelto.

_Prima_.

Prima ancora che lui gliene desse la possibilità. Aveva scelto quando aveva abbassato la bacchetta rifiutandosi di uccidere il Preside.

Draco non era un assassino, come lui, _invece_, era stato.

Quella era la fondamentale differenza tra loro ed era suo compito fare in modo che Draco non fosse mai costretto a diventarlo.

Doveva custodire la sua anima e conservarla pura.

Era Silente che glielo aveva chiesto.

E lui manteneva sempre le sue promesse.

- Non dire sciocchezze, Draco! – esclamò, senza riuscire a conferire la consueta severità alla propria voce.

Riuscì solo a stringere più forte le spalle del ragazzo, dissimulando la propria commozione in quel gesto per lui così inusuale.

- Professor Piton… - la voce di Draco era sempre più sottile, ma non per questo meno decisa.

Il mago allentò l'abbraccio e lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi anche se sapeva che, ora, anche il suo sguardo mostrava fin troppe emozioni:

- Dimmi, Draco!

- Io… volevo ringraziarla. - mormorò con voce spezzata, ma determinato ad andare fino in fondo. - Per tutto quello che ha fatto per me… quella notte.

Piton socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e deglutì a fatica: quella notte la sua anima era andata in mille pezzi, ma quella di Draco era rimasta illesa.

Sorrise appena, schiudendo le labbra sottili nel volto pallido e stanco, in parte coperto dai lunghi capelli, mentre i suoi profondi occhi neri scintillavano intensamente.

Era accaduto quello che voleva, anche se il prezzo che aveva dovuto pagare era stato immenso.

- Io… io le voglio bene, Professore, - singhiozzò appena, - come a un padre!

Piton trasse un lungo sospiro, pienamente orgoglioso di quel ragazzo esile e pallido che, a soli diciassette anni, aveva dimostrato molto più coraggio di lui e aveva scelto la strada giusta, anche se infinitamente difficile.

Sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, sempre, come era compito di un padre.

La missione era stata più lunga e complessa del previsto, densa di rischi e pericoli per tutti, ma, alla fine, Draco e Narcissa erano al sicuro, sotto l'attenta protezione dell'Ordine della Fenice, la loro vita riposta nelle fidate mani di Lupin e Minerva.

Severus, dopo aver accuratamente cancellato le ultime tracce magiche del loro passaggio, si concesse infine di tirare un lungo sospiro di sollievo: ora poteva concentrarsi solo sulla ricerca dell'ultimo Horcrux.

Chiuse gli occhi: era immensamente stanco e Crystal gli mancava ancor più di quanto avesse immaginato. La desiderava, intensamente, ma non solo il suo corpo: anelava rivedere il suo sorriso e la dorata luce di speranza che illuminava il cielo di quegli occhi che tanto amava.

Si preparò a smaterializzarsi: il viaggio era molto lungo, ma era sicuro di avere sufficiente energia magica per farcela in un unico trasferimento.

Poi, finalmente, avrebbe potuto mangiare qualcosa e distendersi sul letto, pregando che l'oblio del sonno gli concedesse requie dalla tortura della lontananza di Crystal.

_Sfinito di fatica, mi affretto al mio letto,_

_il caro riposo alle membra stanche del viaggio:_

_ma allora un altro viaggio mi inizia nella testa_

_a lavorarmi la mente, finito il lavoro del corpo._

_Poiché allora i miei pensieri dal mio lontano alloggio_

_in devoto pellegrinaggio verso te si volgono,_

_e tengono spalancate le mie palpebre pesanti_

_a guardare la tenebra che vedono i ciechi._

_Senonché dell'anima mia l'immaginaria vista_

_presenta al mio sguardo cieco la tua ombra_

_che, come gioiello appeso alla notte spettrale,_

_fa la nera notte bella e il suo vecchio volto nuovo._

_Così, di giorno le mie membra, di notte la mia mente,_

_per causa tua, e mia, non trovano mai quiete.__7_

_Come posso allora ritornare a un felice stato_

_Se il beneficio del riposo mi è sbarrato,_

_e l'oppressione diurna la notte non allevia,_

_ma il giorno dalla notte è oppresso e la notte dal giorno,_

_e l'uno e l'latro, pur nemici di regno,_

_in pieno accordo si danno mano a torturarmi,_

_l'uno con fatica, l'altra lamentando_

_quanto lontano io mi affanni, sempre da te più lontano?_

_Per compiacerlo dico al giorno che tu risplendi_

_e gli dai grazia quando le nuvole imbrattano il cielo;_

_e così lusingo la notte dalla scura pelle,_

_che, quando brillanti non spuntano le stelle, indori tu la sera._

_Ma ogni giorno il giorno prolunga il mio dolore,_

_e ogni notte la notte fa sembrar più forte la lunga pena. __8_

Incontri notturni

Il medaglione bruciava sul suo cuore.

Era la terza volta: Crystal doveva aver qualcosa di molto importante da comunicargli.

Lo strinse forte nella mano, attraverso la stoffa: in quel momento non poteva neppure risponderle, ma sapeva che lei avrebbe atteso una sua risposta, senza mai stancarsi, senza mai perdere la speranza.

Erano passate diverse ore, ormai, e la notte era scesa col suo manto nero che tutto ricopre e sfuma.

Finalmente aveva potuto rispondere alla chiamata e andare da lei: sapeva che doveva essere una cosa essenziale, altrimenti Crystal non lo avrebbe mai chiamato.

La maga, infatti, dopo aver passato giorni e giorni sempre immersa nella lettura dei libri che le aveva lasciato, aveva finalmente ritrovato le tracce dell'antico libro di Corvonero che stavano insistentemente cercando.

E ora era lì, in alto, sulla soglia della loro casa, la gonna bianca dell'abito gonfiata dal tiepido vento notturno e nella mano la pergamena contenente le informazioni da fornire a Hermione per compiere l'ultimo e risolutivo passo in quella fondamentale ricerca.

Rimase immobile ad ammirarla, sogno d'estate che illuminava la sua fredda notte infinita.

_E' così dolce! A pena ci si scorge tra noi:_

_il nero voi vedete di un mantello, di voi_

_io non vedo che il bianco di una gonna di estate:_

_io sono un'ombra, voi una luce. Restate._

_Non sapete quest'ora che sia per me!__9_

Essere di nuovo lì, vicino a lei, eppure così immensamente lontano, era l'estasi e la più dura condanna insieme: poteva guardarla, ed era la più pura felicità per i suoi occhi, ma non poteva stringerla a sé, ed era la più atroce tortura per il suo corpo.

Ma il suo tempo era contato e ingannare Voldemort diventava sempre più difficile: non poteva permettersi alcuno sbaglio, sapeva bene che la vita di Crystal dipendeva solo da lui.

Avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse mentre i loro sguardi s'incrociavano, avrebbe voluto baciare quella bocca che, muta, mormorava il suo nome in un singhiozzo spezzato, avrebbe voluto stringerla forte a sé e amarla con tutta la passione che disperatamente avvampava in lui.

Avrebbe voluto avere un passato diverso, e ora la felicità non gli sarebbe stata negata.

Represse un sospiro e si sollevò in volo verso l'ingresso di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro casa, ma in cui, lui, non aveva mai potuto vivere e dove aveva invece relegato, come in una prigione, la donna che amava.

Atterrò a due passi dalla maga e ancora si concesse un istante per rimirarla in silenzio: com'era bella!

Era pallida e i suoi occhi brillavano, luminosi e resi vividi dalle lacrime: doveva aver pianto a lungo, preoccupata dall'interminabile attesa intercorsa tra il momento in cui lo aveva chiamato e quando lui, finalmente, aveva potuto risponderle.

Essere confinata lì, in quello scrigno trasparente, senza sapere cosa accadeva all'uomo che amava e senza poter fare assolutamente nulla, doveva essere una tortura incredibile per una donna come lei. Eppure, si era adeguata alla situazione senza minimamente ribellarsi, capendo che, in quel frangente, non esisteva altra valida soluzione oltre a quella.

A separarci un mondo,

ma attraverserei l'inferno

anche solo per guardarti,

e farò le imprese dei giganti

pur di vederti ancora mia,

libera come un dolce canto di primavera

nel quale cercare te

e trovare me stesso. 10

Crystal era rimasta immobile per tutto il tempo, la vaporosa gonna bianca mossa dal vento e la pergamena strenuamente stretta fra le dita.

Severus avanzò lentamente e allungò il braccio per prenderla: la mano della maga tremò quando lui sfiorò la pergamena.

Trattenne il fiato: se Crystal avesse solo steso appena il braccio, le loro dita si sarebbero sfiorate e lui non sarebbe più stato padrone di se stesso.

Anche la mano del mago tremò, quando delicatamente sfilò il foglio da quelle dita che, solo, avrebbe voluto stringere tra le sue per portarle poi alle labbra e baciarle con tutta la passione del suo amore.

Ma Voldemort era sul chi vive e il tempo che aveva a fatica strappato era già terminato.

Sospirò appena, stringendo piano tra i denti il labbro inferiore e imponendosi di allontanarsi:

- Ti amo, Crystal, e ti desidero: infinitamente! – sussurrò librandosi ancora in volo, il mantello come una grande ala nera che lo sosteneva nel vuoto e il cuore stretto in una morsa crudele.

Finalmente aveva trovato un po' di tempo per restare con Crystal: sempre troppo poco, per soddisfare il loro grande desiderio, ma almeno poteva stringerla forte tra le braccia e baciarla con infinita passione.

Cancellare accuratamente le tracce magiche delle successive smaterializzazioni in cui spezzava il percorso, sia per raggiungerla e poi per lasciarla, gli faceva perdere un sacco di tempo prezioso, che avrebbe volentieri impiegato restando con Crystal, ma era sicuro che Voldemort lo facesse tenere sempre sotto controllo e doveva riuscire a ingannare alla perfezione i suoi sorveglianti.

Inoltre, dopo essere stato vicino a Crystal era costretto a farsi una lunga doccia: era l'unico modo che gli permetteva, seppure con profonda sofferenza, di eliminare quell'amato profumo dalla pelle in modo definitivo e che, con la magia, non poteva essere vanificato o scoperto.

Anche questo gli portava via molto tempo, così, di un paio d'ore rubate al controllo del suo padrone, gli rimaneva solo una manciata di minuti, del tutto insufficienti per soddisfare il loro reciproco desiderio di stare insieme.

Ma ora era lì, con Crystal fra le braccia, e per alcuni deliziosi momenti voleva dimenticare ogni altra cosa: voleva inebriasi di quel profumo che avrebbe poi dovuto crudelmente strapparsi dalla pelle, voleva accarezzarla e baciarla, voleva stringerla a sé e impazzire di desiderio per lei.

Ma doveva assolutamente impedire che la magia gli sfuggisse di mano e facesse involontariamente svanire gli abiti, altrimenti qualsiasi tentativo di controllo sarebbe stato a priori impossibile.

Si morse forte le labbra scostandosi un poco dalla maga: era così bello anche solo guardarla!

- Severus, ti prego! – lo implorò cercando di trattenerlo tra le braccia. – Ti voglio!

Il mago sospirò scuotendo il capo:

- Mi dispiace, amore mio, - sussurrò con la voce resa roca dal desiderio, - non c'è abbastanza tempo.

- Bastano pochi minuti…

- No! – si ribellò. – Io voglio amarti con tutto me stesso e pochi minuti ti lascerebbero solo insoddisfatta, - rispose in un ardente sospiro trattenuto, - e anche a me non basterebbero per placare il mio desiderio!

- Ma…

Severus la zittì con un altro bacio, intenso e bruciante, dolce e dolorosamente appassionato.

- Ti amo! – sussurrò guardandola con intensità dopo aver ripreso fiato.

Crystal si perse nei suoi occhi, sconfinati abissi d'oscurità in cui il desiderio del mago per lei bruciava incontrollato, crudelmente imprigionato in una dimensione di sogno, al momento irraggiungibile.

Gli occhi della maga si riempirono di amare lacrime di sconforto e il cielo dei suoi occhi s'incupì.

Severus le carezzò il viso con tremante delicatezza:

- No, amore mio, non lasciarti abbattere, - sussurrò dolcemente, - non abbandonare i tuoi sogni, ma continua a combattere per loro!

- Sono inutile…

- Non è vero, Crystal: hai ritrovato la traccia dell'Horcrux e presto Hermione mi fornirà l'ultima, preziosa ed essenziale informazione per trovarlo e distruggerlo. – disse sorridendole incoraggiante. – La vittoria è vicina, ne sono certo!

- Ed io, nel frattempo, cosa posso fare io, sempre chiusa qui dentro? – domandò sconsolata.

- Sorridere… e regalarmi la forza incrollabile della tua speranza!

Crystal si morse le labbra: dopo tutto quel tempo trascorso imprigionata nello scrigno di cristallo creato per lei dall'amore di Severus, la sua speranza cominciava ormai a vacillare. Sapeva che non doveva cedere, che il mago aveva disperatamente bisogno anche di lei, eppure, una lacrima di sconforto tracimò dalla barriera delle ciglia e scese a rigarle la gota, seguita dallo sguardo preoccupato del mago, che, con languida tenerezza, la fece svanire al delicato tocco delle sue dita.

- Ho bisogno del tuo sorriso, Crystal, della luce che solo il tuo amore mi sa dare. – sussurrò intensamente. – Tu mi hai insegnato a sognare, ancora, quando credevo che tutti i miei sogni fossero ormai morti! – esclamò con enfasi. – Tu mi hai insegnato che l'amore riporta in vita i sogni, ed io ora voglio amarti, e sognare, per tutta la vita! – terminò stringendola forte a sé in un delirante abbraccio d'amore.

I loro cuori battevano, forte, l'uno contro l'altro, pieni di sogni e d'amore.

Severus allentò la stretta e tornò a guardare la sua donna: negli occhi, ancora lucidi di lacrime, nel cielo azzurro ancora denso di nubi, vide nuovamente brillare la luce della speranza. Era il riflesso oscuro che proveniva dalle fiamme ardenti dei suoi occhi, alimentato da un amore troppo grande per rassegnarsi a perdere, troppo forte per rinunciare a lottare, fosse anche stato contro l'impossibile.

Avrebbe vinto, per lei, solo per lei, per la forza di un amore che doveva trasformarsi da sogno a realtà.

- Vivremo il nostro sogno, amore mio, te lo prometto!

_La notte trasparente _

_gira_

_come un molino _

_muto, elaborando_

_stelle._

…

_La bella prigioniera_

_del villano_

_ha occhi di laguna_

_e voce di cigno_

…

_Con l'anima_

_trepidante_

_attraversiamo_

_questi_

_cicloni_

_di violenza_

…

_Noi_

_no, amore mio._

_Non perdiamoci _

_nemmeno_

_questo sogno:_

_finché_

_saremo_

_vivi_

_faremo nostra_

_tutta _

_la vita vera_

_ma anche_

_i sogni:_

_tutti i sogni _

_sogneremo.__11_

La radura della Foresta Proibita era immersa in un'oscurità tenebrosa e la mano di Hermione tremava reggendo la bacchetta che, con tenue luce, rischiarava appena lo spazio intorno a lei.

Il Professor Piton era in ritardo ormai di quasi un'ora e la ragazza, molto preoccupata di ciò che poteva essergli accaduto, non sapeva se rimanere ancora lì ad attenderlo, nella sera che diveniva notte, sempre più cupa, o tornare al castello.

E se il Professore fosse stato in pericolo? Come poteva aiutarlo? Chi poteva avvertire?

Hermione si strinse nel mantello, più per la paura che per il freddo: ormai era maggio inoltrato e il caldo tepore della primavera si faceva finalmente sentire anche di sera.

Scosse la testa stringendo più forte la bacchetta; non poteva aiutare il Professore, né poteva chiedere aiuto per lui: nessuno le avrebbe creduto, nessuno avrebbe aiutato un traditore assassino. Anzi, l'Ordine intero, con Harry in testa, avrebbe felicemente brindato alla sua morte.

Sospirò sconsolata: lui rischiava ogni giorno la vita per loro, e loro solo lo odiavano.

Il rumore improvviso dell'incantesimo d'allarme la fece scattare all'erta, in perfetta posizione di difesa e con la bacchetta levata, proprio come il Professor Piton aveva avuto modo di insegnarle l'ultima volta che si erano visti, quando le aveva consegnato la pergamena con le informazioni necessarie a risolvere l'ultimo complesso enigma e identificare, finalmente, il luogo in cui si trovava il perduto libro di Priscilla Corvonero.

Era proprio per quello che era lì ad attenderlo: per consegnargli la preziosa risposta, sperando che almeno lui sapesse decifrarla. Lei ci aveva ripetutamente provato, in ogni possibile modo, ma non era giunta assolutamente a nulla.

Il mago apparve nell'aria tremolante, avvolto nel suo nero mantello, e vacillò vistosamente davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati.

Hermione si lasciò sfuggire un acuto grido e gli puntò contro la bacchetta aumentandone al massimo il grado d'illuminazione: il Professore sembrava sofferente, in parte ripiegato su se stesso, e la ragazza vide con raccapriccio che la sua mano, ma anche il suo volto, erano pieni di sangue.

- Professor Piton! – gridò spaventata, avvicinandosi per sostenerlo.

- Non gridare e abbassa la luce! – rispose secco, ma le permise di aiutarlo e, quasi zoppicando per lo sforzo, in parte puntellandosi sulle spalle della ragazza, si diresse verso l'albero più vicino, appoggiandosi al tronco e lasciandosi sfuggire un doloroso sospiro.

- Cosa le è successo?

- Nulla di grave: solo un piccolo imprevisto con alcuni membri dell'Ordine ostinatamente insistenti nel voler catturare ad ogni costo un pericoloso assassino. - sospirò il mago. - Questo genere di accadimento diventa piuttosto lungo, e anche fastidiosamente doloroso, se l'assassino in questione non vuole usare maledizioni letali che gli sgombrerebbero il campo in pochi istanti. – terminò forzando il tono pesantemente ironico della propria voce.

Hermione, memore della sgridata appena ricevuta, ricacciò a forza in gola l'urlo misto di paura e orrore che l'aveva investita e ridusse la luminosità della bacchetta levandogliela dagli occhi: nonostante le parole tranquillizzanti, il Professore sembrava non stare per niente bene e ansimava anche leggermente.

- Mi spiace per il ritardo: non deve essere stato piacevole attendermi qui così a lungo e da sola. – aggiunse addolcendo la voce.

La fissò quindi con intensità, cogliendo, con quello sguardo profondamente nero, tutta la paura che l'aveva assalita in quell'interminabile attesa:

- Grazie per avermi aspettato ugualmente. – aggiunse con un lieve cenno di ringraziamento del capo.

Fece un breve, sofferente respiro, e aggiunse, un lampo appena d'orgoglio a rischiarare la notte dei suoi occhi:

- La tua barriera d'allarme era piazzata alla perfezione.

L'inatteso complimento, ancor più della paura, sembrò aver tolto alla ragazza ogni capacità di parlare: rimase muta a fissarlo, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra dischiuse dalla sorpresa.

Piton arcuò appena le labbra nell'accenno di un sorriso, quindi le fece cenno di illuminargli il fianco sinistro e scostò il mantello: la camicia era lacerata e sporca di sangue all'altezza delle ultime costole.

Una smorfia di disappunto si disegnò sul volto pallido e stanco del mago che estrasse la bacchetta:

- _Diffindo!_

La stoffa bianca fu tagliata di netto e rivelò la lunga ferita che, partendo appena sotto la spalla, gli lacerava trasversalmente la parte sinistra del petto fino quasi al ventre: il taglio non era profondo, ma stava ancora sanguinando copiosamente.

Piton passò lentamente la punta della bacchetta sulla lesione recitando arcane parole in una lunga cantilena a fior di labbra: ripeté adagio il passaggio altre due volte e la ferità si rimarginò all'istante in uno sfrigolio che aveva l'aria di essere molto doloroso.

Hermione vide il Professore stringere il pugno libero e serrare strette le labbra, affinché nessun lamento ne uscisse, quindi sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei.

La ragazza deglutì a fatica, impressionata dal sangue.

- E' tutto a posto, – la rassicurò il mago, - ora basta solo pulire…

- _Gratta e netta!_ – esclamò rapida Hermione, la voce acuta e gli occhi chiusi, la bacchetta tremante puntata al petto del mago.

Piton osservò mesto il volto pallido della sua studentessa chiedendosi se anche un lui, un tempo, avesse avuto paura del sangue.

Scosse il capo: non lo ricordava.

Da troppo tempo era abituato ad avere le mani sporche di sangue.

Anche di sangue che non era suo.

Odiava le sue mani sporche di sangue.

Hermione riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò intensamente: Piton sapeva che la ragazza avrebbe scorto l'immenso dolore dei suoi rimorsi, sparso per ogni dove nell'abisso tenebroso dei suoi occhi, se non si fosse subito protetto indossando la consueta maschera di fredda impassibilità.

Ma ormai odiava a fondo anche quella maschera e indossarla gli costava ogni volta sempre più fatica, soprattutto se non doveva farlo al solo fine di salvarsi la vita, davanti a Voldemort e ai suoi compagni.

Così le permise di leggere la sua sofferenza, lasciò che si affacciasse per un attimo sull'infinita pena della propria anima riflessa nelle tenebre di occhi che avevano visto troppo sangue innocente scorrere tra le sue mani, sapendo che Hermione avrebbe compreso, tutto, anche se era ancora così giovane e lui avrebbe tanto voluto poterla tenere lontana da ogni orrore.

Ma era lui, l'orrore, lì, immobile davanti a lei.

Hermione ora fissava le sue mani.

Mani coperte di sangue.

Il _suo_ sangue.

Un ghigno dolorosamente ironico si appoggiò appena sulle sue labbra sottili. Quella notte era stato fortunato: solo una lunga ferita sul petto, ma la sua anima era rimasta illesa.

Chissà se Hermione avrebbe capito anche quello?

Le lacrime negli occhi della ragazza gli diedero ogni risposta.

Si riscosse da quella mesta immobilità e terminò l'opera di pulizia iniziata da Hermione.

- Mi dispiace, - mormorò la studentessa a disagio, - ma il sangue… io… - cercò di scusarsi.

Piton annuì in silenzio, accettando di buon grado quella falsa giustificazione che chiudeva un troppo complesso discorso, e si dedicò a pulirsi gli abiti sistemandone anche le lacerazioni in una raffica di rapidi _Gratta e netta _e _Reparo._

Quando la guardò di nuovo, Hermione gli indicò il volto con mano lievemente tremante:

- Sanguina… ancora.

Si sfiorò la guancia con la punta delle dita:

- E' solo un graffio. – disse con rassicurante dolcezza.

Bruciava appena e non se n'era neppure accorto.

- Perfino una studentessa del quinto anno potrebbe guarire a occhi chiusi un graffietto del genere! – la provocò con il consueto tono beffardo di sfida per indurla a reagire e a distaccarsi dai cupi pensieri in cui l'aveva attratta.

Il pungolo andò a segno e Hermione raddrizzò le spalle levando la bacchetta su di lui:

- _Epismendo_! – esclamò con voce sicura. – Ma questo incantesimo non è neppure nel programma del settimo anno! – specificò puntigliosa scrollando la massa di riccioli cespugliosi.

Il Professore le sorrise, l'orgoglio negli occhi, ora, al posto di quella straziante sofferenza che le aveva permesso di leggere fino a pochi istanti prima, e Hermione si sentì stupidamente felice, anche se le lacrime di nuovo le pizzicavano gli occhi.

- Sei una ragazza molto in gamba, Hermione, - mormorò Piton con voce profonda, guardandola con tenero affetto paterno nei limpidi occhi nocciola, - e molto più forte di quanto credi d'essere.

Le parole del Professore la impressionarono profondamente.

Era certa che lui sapesse che, quando i loro sguardi erano rimasti a lungo incatenati, lei aveva compreso tutta la sua sofferenza e i suoi rimorsi: doveva averglielo letto con assoluta certezza nella spaventata ingenuità del successivo sguardo rivelatore, quello che irresistibilmente era stato attratto dal sangue sulle sue mani. Il _suo_ sangue. Fortunatamente. Ma solo per quella notte.

La lacrima scese, gonfia di sofferenze non sue, e Hermione non la trattenne: se perfino il Professor Piton si era levato la maschera, certo non sarebbe stata lei a fingere un distacco e una freddezza che non le erano mai appartenuti.

Ora il mago le sorrideva, con una dolcezza che aveva sempre ritenuto impossibile vedere in quel pallido viso perennemente serio e contratto in una rigida impassibilità: le sorrideva rassicurante e paterno, mentre la sua mano, anch'essa con un'imprevedibile e tenera delicatezza, le sfiorava appena la guancia per asciugarle quella lacrima, dono prezioso di una giovane ragazza che aveva compreso l'infinito dolore di un uomo.

- Grazie. – sussurrò piano il mago, senza smettere di sorridere, gli occhi neri scintillanti come non mai. – Grazie di tutto!

Rimase a fissarlo stupefatta, senza più parole, il calore delle sue dita sottili e delicate ancora sulla pelle.

Fu il Professor Piton a distogliere lo sguardo: cercò nel mantello e ne estrasse una piccola fiala che stappò e bevve d'un fiato. Quindi tornò a rivolgersi a lei, il volto impassibile come sempre.

- Hai detto che hai trovato la risposta che stavo aspettando. – disse con voce atona e sguardo di nuovo indifferente.

Hermione sorrise dentro di sé: ecco, era tornato il solito_ Professor Piton, _ma lei ora sapeva bene che, dietro a quella fredda facciata, c'era un uomo dall'anima lacerata che ancora soffriva per colpe commesse tanti anni prima, quando era solo un ragazzo poco più grande di lei.

Ora sapeva quale disperazione era nascosto dietro all'impenetrabile schermo di cristallo nero dei suoi occhi.

- Sì Professore! – rispose rapida allargando il mantello.

Diede un sicuro colpo di bacchetta, la mente concentrata nel contro-incantesimo di disillusione inventato dal Principe Mezzosangue.

Le piaceva pensare a lui in quel modo, quando anche il Professore era stato solo un ragazzo, soprattutto ora che sapeva che, del Principe Mezzosangue, poteva fidarsi ancor più di se stessa. Eppure, solo due anni prima, quel libro di cui ora non riusciva a fare a meno le era sembrato terribilmente pericoloso. Com'era cambiata la sua percezione della realtà!

Nell'istante il cui il piccolo rotolo di pergamena si materializzò sotto il mantello di Hermione, Piton aveva già allungato la mano per prenderlo, ma si fermò all'ultimo momento, improvvisamente conscio della mancanza di rispetto che stava mostrando per la giovane donna davanti a lui. Ritrasse la mano e attese che fosse la studentessa a porgerglielo.

- Ecco, Professor Piton: questa è la _Risposta,_ - esclamò in tono solenne, - ma io non sono assolutamente riuscita a decifrarla, anche se ci ho provato a lungo. – ammise sconsolata.

Piton srotolò il foglio e lesse con lenta attenzione le poche righe vergate dalla mano di Hermione:

C_i puoi arrivare con giusta sapienza_

_per un meritevole intento, evoca la libertà;_

_altrimenti il segreto custodito, tale resterà._

_Racchiuso nel cuore di una selva antica_

_dove un legno ne cela da anni l'anima magica,_

_ardua conoscenza di un mistero irto di spine._

_Priscilla Corvonero__12_

Rimase perplesso per un attimo, la fronte aggrottata, la ruga sopra il naso che gliela incideva in profondità. Rilesse le righe in totale concentrazione, astraendosi da tutto e soffermandosi su ogni singola parola, sul significato nascosto che poteva avere, o sugli strani nessi che potevano nascere da loro eventuali e impensati accoppiamenti.

Era una sciarada, un arcano enigma inventato da una delle Fondatrici di Hogwarts, la saggia e bella Priscilla Corvonero, per indicare, ma al contempo proteggere, il luogo dove aveva nascosto il prezioso libro in cui aveva trascritto tutta la sua sapienza, affinché solo uomini altrettanto saggi potessero trovarlo e avvalersene a fin di bene.

Erano le ultime righe che definivano il luogo: una selva che fosse antica già ai tempi della stessa Corvonero, in cui la magia era celata in un particolare albero.

- Un _Nemeton! _– sussurrò pensoso.

- Il bosco sacro dei Druidi! – esclamò Hermione battendosi la fronte con una mano. – Come ho fatto a non pensarci? – si chiese stizzosa. – Ma quale? E come può esistere ancora? Generalmente erano boschi di quercia, ma le querce non vivono certo così a lungo…

- Sssh! – la interruppe Piton ponendosi un dito sulle labbra, mentre ancora una volta tornava a rileggere le parole di Corvonero.

- Irto di spine… - mormorò il mago a fior di labbra.

- Ma nei boschi celtici non c'erano…

L'occhiataccia del Professore la zittì.

- Il _Nemeton _di_ Ylith Fhaad! _– esclamò infine dopo un lungo silenzio.

Hermione lo scrutò interrogativa: quel nome non le diceva proprio nulla.

- Una vecchia leggenda celtica narra che il _Nemeton _fu abbandonato perché, durante il rito dei festeggiamenti della notte della vigilia di Samhain, accadde qualcosa di strano e i druidi persero il controllo della situazione: un'orda incontrollata di demoni maligni lo invase e, dopo aver ucciso tutti i Druidi e i fedeli, imprigionò le loro anime negli alberi. – spiegò il Professore. – Sai cosa si credeva accadesse durante la notte che precedeva Samhain? – chiese interrompendosi.

Hermione annuì: non conosceva la leggenda di quel _Nemeton, _ma il resto lo sapeva bene.

- Per i Celti, Samhain era il periodo più magico dell'anno: "il giorno che non esiste". Durante la notte della vigilia, il grande scudo di Skathach si abbassava e le barriere fra i mondi cadevano: le forze del caos potevano così invadere i reami dell'ordine e il mondo dei morti entrava in contatto con quello dei vivi. I morti potevano ritornare nei luoghi che frequentavano mentre erano in vita e si tenevano celebrazioni gioiose in loro onore.13

Piton annuì:

- Sai anche a quale nostra festa corrisponde Samhain, suppongo?

- Halloween! – fu la pronta risposta.

Il Professore fece ancora un cenno d'assenso e continuò il racconto:

- L'antica leggenda narra che nel _Nemeton di Ylith Fhaad_ si ode sempre nell'aria un sibilo lieve ma oscuramente inquietante: è la voce delle anime dei defunti che si lamentano e che implorano d'essere liberate dalla prigione in cui le hanno rinchiuse i démoni maligni.

Hermione rabbrividì guardandosi in giro, scrutando tra i fitti rami scuri degli alberi.

Piton sogghignò appena:

- Tranquilla, Signorina Granger, è solo una leggenda! – la canzonò con il solito tono beffardo, privo però della consueta nota maligna. – La leggenda narra che i Druidi che giunsero in seguito sul luogo, non riuscendo in alcun modo a liberare quelle povere anime, avvolsero il bosco in un intricato ammasso di rovi affinché nessuno potesse più entrarvi e, almeno, quelle anime fossero lasciate in pace. – terminò di narrare con voce cupa.

Hermione sospirò turbata:

- Se si tratta solo di una leggenda, quel luogo non esiste e siamo di nuovo senza tracce del Libro! – esclamò scoraggiata.

- Il _Nemeton _di_ Ylith Fhaad _esiste ed è veramente avvolto dai rovi. – rispose il Professore con tono altero.

- E Lei sa anche dove si trova, immagino? – chiese Hermione, l'entusiasmo di nuovo ad animarle gli occhi nocciola.

Piton sorrise, compiaciuto:

- E' a Tlachtga, alle pendici della Collina Reale di Tara, l'antica residenza dei Re dei Celti: si trova nella contea di Meath, nell'Irlanda centro-orientale.

Hermione sorrise: questa volta erano finalmente riusciti a scoprire dove si trovava il Libro di Corvonero.

- Ma sarà veramente l'Horcrux mancante? – chiese incerta.

- Ne sono ragionevolmente certo. - rispose seccamente il mago. – Ad ogni modo, tra poco lo scoprirò.

- Vengo con Lei! – esclamò rapida Hermione.

- Non se ne parla nemmeno: è troppo pericoloso!

- Ma Lei ha bisogno…

- Io non ho bisogno di nulla e tu, - aggiunse, un ghigno beffardo di nuovo sulle labbra, - tu avevi paura già solo di una sciocca leggenda!

Hermione si morse la lingua per non rispondergli male: in fin dei conti, il Professore non aveva poi così torto. Questo, però, non voleva dire che non avesse bisogno di aiuto: si vedeva da lontano che era molto stanco e il lungo taglio, sul petto, aveva ripreso a sanguinare, sporcandogli la camicia che aveva da poco pulito e riparato.

Alzò la mano e gliela indicò:

- La sua ferita sanguina di nuovo copiosamente. – disse con voce ferma.

Piton abbassò lo sguardo sul petto:

- Dannazione!

Si appoggiò di nuovo al tronco d'albero e sospirò: era vero, era stanco e ferito, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di accettare l'aiuto di Hermione in quella pericolosa missione. Però aveva bisogno di una medicazione, prima di partire alla ricerca dell'Horcrux.

Tolse il mantello adagiandolo a terra e si slacciò velocemente i bottoni della camicia che stava di nuovo inzuppandosi di sangue; si sedette a terra, la schiena appoggiata al tronco e frugò nelle tasche nascoste del mantello estraendone una fiala che passò alla studentessa, quindi puntò di nuovo la bacchetta sul taglio, nel punto in cui si era riaperto, e lo ripulì dal sangue ordinando seccamente:

- Mentre avvicino i margini della ferita, tu dovrai versare alcune gocce della pozione cauterizzante.

- Ma… non c'è un modo meno… doloroso? – chiese, la voce resa stridula dalla tensione, mentre si inginocchiava al suo fianco.

- Questo è il più veloce e definitivo. – rispose rude.

Gli occhi nocciola di Hermione si spalancarono ma non disse nulla.

- Attenta che la tua mano non tremi, Signorina Granger, o mi farai inutilmente soffrire.- aggiunse con durezza.

Ecco, quello non era proprio l'incoraggiamento di cui aveva bisogno.

Il liquido scuro oscillò nell'ampolla e per un attimo le parve di scorgere il riflesso delle iridi del Professore. Trattenne il fiato e alzò lo sguardo verso il suo viso severo, in cerca di un aiuto che non sarebbe arrivato.

Lui le stava sorridendo, rilassato, i profondi occhi neri che brillavano nel volto pallido e sofferente illuminando la notte.

Senza smettere di sorriderle, lentamente le prese la mano che teneva la fiala e la guidò con sicurezza sulla ferita, quindi la lasciò piano, sussurrando dolcemente:

- Mi fido di te, Hermione.

Quel sorriso che cercava di negare sofferenza e stanchezza solo per rassicurarla; il tocco caldo e deciso, eppure delicato e rispettoso, della sua mano che le aveva trasmesso sicurezza; le parole e l'intensa dolcezza con cui le aveva pronunciate, da cui traspariva una vera fiducia. Tutto l'aveva lasciata letteralmente senza fiato: rimase a fissarlo in quegli occhi neri che non le erano mai parsi così vivi e al tempo stesso accorati, stelle nere che ardevano in una notte senza fine, pieni di dolore e rimorsi, ma anche di… sì, per quanto potesse apparirle strano, gli occhi del Professore Piton erano colmi anche di _amore_. Ne era assolutamente certa.

La sua mano non tremava più e Piton continuava a sorriderle, incoraggiante.

Trattenne il fiato e, lentamente, con tesa attenzione, versò poche gocce, il minimo indispensabile, proprio là dove le pallide dita sottili univano con fermezza i bordi slabbrati del taglio: ci fu un leggero sfrigolio, mentre la carne si increspava congiungendosi saldamente, sospinta senza alcuna esitazione dai polpastrelli.

Si levò un esile filo di fumo e l'inconfondibile odore di carne bruciata.

Seguì le volute di fumo e incontrò ancora il suo sguardo, limpido e nero, e il suo incredibile sorriso, seppur forzato e a denti stretti affinché nessun lamento gli uscisse dalle labbra.

- Respira, Hermione! – le ricordò il mago. – Sei stata bravissima!

Finalmente trasse un lungo respiro e si lasciò cadere a sedere al suo fianco con un sonoro sospiro.

- Tutto bene? – chiese il mago con voce preoccupata.

- Dovrei… dovrei essere io a chiederlo a Lei! – rispose la ragazza in un altro sospiro.

Piton si raddrizzò un poco per osservare lo stato della ferita:

- Sì, tutto bene. – rispose rassicurante, col suo stentato sorriso stampato in faccia. – Sono sicuro che sai cosa è necessario fare, ora, per una lesione di questo genere.

Hermione deglutì a fatica:

- Serve del Dittamo.

- Brava, cinque punti a Grifondoro! – esclamò tentando di alleggerire la tensione.

Hermione lo fissò spalancando gli occhi e, dopo un attimo, scoppiò in una risata liberatoria. Il Professor Piton sollevò stupito un sopracciglio e la ricambiò solo allargando un po' il rigido sorriso: era più che evidente che la cauterizzazione era stata una procedura piuttosto dolorosa.

- E serve anche un antidolorifico. – aggiunse appena tornata seria, le lacrime agli occhi per la commozione.

- Vuoi proprio guadagnare altri punti, Signorina Granger? – le chiese con divertita ironia.

- Suppongo che nel suo mantello ci sia tutto l'occorrente, vero Professor Piton? – chiese senza riuscire a reprimere uno smagliante sorriso.

Piton annuì:

- L'essenza di Dittamo dovresti riconoscerla facilmente, quindi non vale punti. – rispose con finta serietà, continuando il loro gioco. – Ma ti assegnerò dieci punti se mi somministrerai l'antidolorifico invece del Distillato della Morte Vivente.

Hermione trattenne una risatina e cominciò a rovistare nelle tasche del mantello dove numerose fiale, ampolline e boccette era infilate in sacche protettive. Individuò il Dittamo a colpo sicuro, ma per l'antidolorifico dovette andare per esclusione, e la ricerca fu più lunga: in compenso scovò un'altra dose di Pozione Corroborante, la stessa che il mago aveva bevuto appena arrivato.

Gli porse soddisfatta le tre pozioni: il sorriso che il Professore le rivolse denotava, però, oltre all'orgoglio per la bravura della sua allieva, anche una profonda sofferenza e stanchezza. Per prima sorseggiò la Pozione Corroborante: doveva aver perso molto sangue e c'era una missione importante e pericolosa che ancora lo attendeva.

Quindi sorbì in un sol fiato l'antidolorifico, i pugni ancora stretti a lato del corpo e la ferita in bella vista sul petto.

Infine le porse l'Essenza di Dittamo dicendole burbero:

- Sai cosa farne.

Hermione annuì e, con accurata delicatezza, la cosparse sul lungo taglio, ben attenta a non procurargli altro dolore:

- _Ferula! – _ordinò quindi con voce sicura e una candida benda, fluendo dalla punta della bacchetta, avvolse il petto del mago che, con un lieve cenno del capo, seguito da un breve sospiro, la ringraziò:

_-_ Altri dieci punti a Grifondoro, signorina Granger! – sussurrò sorridendo. – E ora aiutami ad alzarmi, che abbiamo perso già troppo tempo. – aggiunse in tono molto serio appoggiandosi al suo braccio per rialzarsi.

- Ma Professore! – esclamò la ragazza trattenendolo. – Non può andare da solo, non in queste condizioni!

Piton la fulminò con uno dei suoi soliti sguardi capaci di intimorire un'intera classe:

- Non intendo portarti con me: è troppo pericoloso! – affermò con tono che non ammetteva repliche, strattonandola. – Però non ho tempo per riaccompagnarti alla scuola: sarà di nuovo il mio Patronus a scortati. – concluse evocando l'argentea Fenice e impartendole i necessari ordini.

- E Lei…

- So cosa fare: non preoccuparti per me. - rispose secco, finendo di riallacciare la camicia ancora macchiata di sangue. – Quando tutto sarà sistemato, ti darò il via libera per Potter. – aggiunse raccogliendo il mantello da terra e avvolgendoselo attorno al corpo con un colpo deciso.

Hermione abbassò il capo: sapeva che ora si sarebbe smaterializzato affrontando da solo il pericolo, come sempre, nonostante la stanchezza e le ferite.

Eppure, questa volta non poteva proprio permetterglielo, anche se era molto rischioso.

Mentre Piton si smaterializzava, Hermione allungò rapida la mano e si afferrò strettamente al suo braccio.

Le difese dell'Horcrux

Hermione rotolò nell'erba e si trovò infine distesa sulla schiena a osservare il terso cielo notturno.

All'improvviso un'ombra oscurò le stelle: il Professor Piton torreggiava su di lei e non era difficile intuire che, questa volta, era veramente molto arrabbiato.

- Che cosa credevi di fare, stupida ragazzina? – sibilò gelido.

Hermione sollevò il capo: alla sua destra, vicinissima, si levava un'intricata massa di rovi, arginata dalla collina da un lato e da un torrente dall'altro. Scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare i cespugliosi ricci castani.

Prese un lungo respiro e rispose d'un fiato:

- Quello che ho fatto: venire con Lei per aiutarla a debellare le difese poste da Voldemort al suo Horcrux.

Piton scosse la testa:

- Non intendo permettertelo! – asserì seccamente. – Quindi ora tornerai…

Uno strano sibilo lo interruppe.

Sembrava il vento, ma ricordava anche il flebile lamento di un uomo ferito a morte.

Rimase immobile stringendo la bacchetta in pugno, il viso pallido rivolto verso i rovi che gemevano nella notte.

Ci fu un fruscio, sottile all'inizio, e poi sempre più consistente: l'erba tremò sotto di loro e Hermione schizzò in piedi gridando:

- Punge!

Nuovi rovi, con spine verdi e sottili, stavano spuntando in gran quantità dal terreno, cercando di attaccarli.

Piton afferrò Hermione e la spinse dietro di sé, al sicuro dietro l'ala protettiva del suo mantello:

- Il _Nemeton _ha riconosciuto la nostra magia e cerca di respingerci. – spiegò. – Questa è la prima, ovvia difesa posta dall'Oscuro Signore.

I giovani rovi si stavano propagando intorno a loro:

- _Diffindo! _– esclamò il mago con voce stentorea muovendo la bacchetta a semicerchio.

I virgulti spinosi finirono in mille pezzi, ma i gemiti provenienti dal roveto crebbero all'improvviso d'intensità, come se fosse stato qualcosa nascosto là dentro a essere direttamente colpito.

Piton si accorse che Hermione tremava e le rivolse un'occhiata di fuoco. Ma non ci fu tempo per le parole: i rovi attaccarono ancora spuntando di nuovo sotto i loro piedi e salendo rapidi verso l'alto, avvolgendosi su se stessi come diabolici rampicanti.

Piton afferrò Hermione per la vita e la trascinò con sé aprendosi la strada a colpi di _Diffindo _fino ad arrivare a pochi passi dal roveto i cui gemiti sibilanti diventavano sempre più agghiaccianti: ora sembrava quasi di sentire strazianti implorazioni di pietà.

Hermione era pietrificata dal terrore, incapace di pensare e reagire, mentre il pianto del bosco s'insinuava come un sottile veleno nella sua mente.

- E' solo un sortilegio di Voldemort! – gridò Piton scuotendola rudemente.

Era pallida da far paura.

- E tu saresti quella che voleva aiutarmi? – l'apostrofò con maligna ironia.

L'attacco dei rovi non dava tregua, stavano spuntando sempre più numerosi e cercavano di abbarbicarsi alle loro caviglie per trattenerli.

Un ultimo potente _Diffindo _del magoliberò i loro piedi e un'ampia area di terreno circostante. Piton sollevò rapido Hermione tra le braccia e si alzò in aria tenendosi a un paio di metri da terra. La ragazza, certo non amante del volo, urlò e gli si avvinghiò istericamente al collo: il mago represse un gemito di dolore quando Hermione premette con forza con il corpo contro la ferita.

- Stai ferma o ti schianto! – la minacciò senza esitare.

I loro visi erano molto vicini e Piton lesse il terrore negli occhi nocciola dilatati: prestò ascolto ai subdoli gemiti che provenivano dal folto del bosco.

- _Hermione aiutami… non lasciarmi morire… sono la tua mamma… aiutami…_

Doveva riconoscere che le difese di Voldemort creavano un effetto scenografico di una certa drammaticità, per lo meno su una ragazzina. Ma non per lui.

- _Severus aiutami… non uccidermi… sono…_

Chiuse con forza la mente: avrebbe impedito al sortilegio di trovare nei suoi ricordi le informazioni da ritorcergli contro.

- Occludi la mente, Hermione, e quelle urla cesseranno! – la spronò. – Chiudi la mente, so che puoi farlo! – insistette guardandola con intensità e stringendole il viso fra le mani. – Fallo, ora! - ordinò.

Hermione serrò stretti gli occhi e tremò tra le sue braccia mentre il mago la stringeva forte a sé, protettivo, incurante del dolore che quel soffocante abbraccio gli procurava a causa del lungo taglio sul petto.

Dopo qualche istante la sentì rilassarsi e allentò un poco l'abbraccio: doveva essere riuscita a occludere la mente escludendo così quegli insopportabili lamenti dalle sue percezioni.

Le accarezzò delicatamente il capo:

- Va meglio ora? – sussurrò dolcemente

La sentì tirare su con il naso e mormorare sul suo petto una confusa frase singhiozzante:

- Mi dispiace… mi sono lasciata prendere dal panico… non ho più ragionato…

Le sollevò piano il mento con una mano:

- Sei una ragazza molto in gamba, Hermione. – ripeté sorridendole. – Ben pochi dei tuoi compagni avrebbero saputo occludere la mente in quelle condizioni estreme. Credo che dovrò assegnare almeno altri venti punti a Grifondoro! – terminò sollevando divertito un sopracciglio.

Le asciugò le lacrime di paura che le avevano rigato il volto pallidissimo:

- Ma sei anche stata terribilmente testarda, - aggiunse con finta severità, - e questo ti costerà tutti i punti che avevi guadagnato finora! - concluse dandole un buffetto sulla guancia.

Tensione e paura per un attimo parvero scomparire dal volto di Hermione che esclamò:

- Grazie Professore! E… mi dispiace! – aggiunse contrita.

Piton sospirò rassegnato: i virgulti dei rovi sotto di loro ondeggiavano come serpenti ammaestrati, incitati dai laceranti gemiti del bosco, cercando di protendersi in aria per raggiungerli.

All'improvviso Hermione realizzò con certezza che stavano ancora volando e che nessuna scopa li sosteneva. Di nuovo si strinse al petto del mago che serrò i denti per non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun lamento.

- Lei… Lei sa volare? – balbettò, stupita e terrorizzata insieme dalle proprie parole.

- Un utile trucchetto appreso dall'Oscuro Signore, non credi? – rispose beffardo, sollevando provocatorio un sopracciglio.

Hermione annuì deglutendo e istericamente serrò maggiormente la presa con la quale era avvinghiata al mago. La smorfia sofferente che si dipinse sul volto pallido e teso di Piton, le labbra sottili sempre contratte, questa volta fu inequivocabile e la ragazza finalmente comprese il caro prezzo che il suo professore stava pagando per quell'abbraccio volante.

Si costrinse ad allentare la stretta lasciando che fosse il mago a sostenerla con un braccio.

- Io… io… Ooh… sono un disastro! – esclamò mortificata.

Piton le sorrise appena, sforzandosi di sollevare verso l'alto un angolo della bocca, ma i suoi profondi occhi neri scintillavano come benevole stelle nella notte.

- Vorrà dire che avrò un ottimo motivo per togliere un po' di punti a Grifondoro! – esclamò sornione sollevando un sopracciglio.

- Già! E una volta tanto avrà anche pienamente ragione! – si lasciò sfuggire Hermione.

- Una volta tanto? – chiese scettico il Professore scoccandole una delle sue taglienti occhiatacce.

La ragazza rimase a fissarlo intimorita per un attimo, poi si rese conto d'essere sospesa a due metri da terra, sostenuta solo dalle sue braccia che la avvolgevano protettive, e le fu evidente che con lui era perfettamente al sicuro e ogni timore era del tutto superfluo.

Gli regalò uno smagliante sorriso, in parte sciupato dalla persistente paura di trovarsi a mezz'aria.

Piton sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri:

- Hai paura di volare? – chiese stringendola un poco di più a sé.

- Sì… cioè… No, se sono con Lei! – rispose con voce appena tesa.

Il Professore le sorrise, comprensivo, poi puntò rapido la bacchetta verso l'ondeggiante tappeto di rovi e tuonò:

- _Diffindo! _

Di nuovo il terreno fu libero dai giovani rovi rampicanti.

Scese rapido a terra, spinse Hermione dietro di sé e, con movimento elegante e deciso, puntò la bacchetta sulla fitta massa di rovi che avvolgeva quello che un tempo era stato il _Nemeton _di _Ylith Fhaad_; si concentrò brevemente, quindi mosse la bacchetta con un fluido movimento del polso, dal basso verso l'alto e poi ancora verso il basso, come un fulmineo colpo di frusta:

- _Reducto! –_ esclamò sovrastando i sinistri gemiti del bosco e alzando un'ala del mantello per proteggere la ragazza dietro di sé.

Sul primo istante non accadde nulla, poi il rombo sordo di un tuono che si avvicinava si fece sempre più forte finché lo schianto dell'esplosione non fece tremare la terra sotto i loro piedi.

Piton si protesse sollevando l'altra ala del mantello che, come quella che già schermava Hermione, si trasformò in un rigido scudo nero contro il quale s'infranse la violenta tempesta di minute schegge proiettata dalla barriera dei rovi che l'incantesimo del mago aveva abbattuto per un tratto di diversi metri.

Quando la rovinosa pioggia di appuntiti detriti cessò, Piton abbassò il mantello e afferrò Hermione per la mano inoltrandosi, la bacchetta saldamente stretta in pugno, nel bosco stregato.

La diafana luce della luna penetrava appena, in sottili raggi, nell'intrico dei rami.

Nel vecchio bosco, le querce erano morte da secoli, ma i loro tronchi e i rami scheletrici, ormai senza foglie, si stagliavano neri nel nero della notte, avvinghiandosi gli uni agli altri come mani rapaci, rubandosi a vicenda i tenui riflessi di luce spettrale. Qualcosa senza vita strisciava contorcendosi nel sottobosco che progressivamente diventava cenere sotto i loro passi.

Nessun essere umano, degno di tale nome, era passato di lì, da centinaia di anni, e solo il respiro di un'oscura magia alitava malvagio nell'aria tormentando ciò che un tempo era stato sacro.

Piton trasse a sé Hermione e la strinse per le spalle:

- Non volevo che tu venissi… - sussurrò amaro.

La ragazza represse un singhiozzo e si rifugiò nel protettivo abbraccio del Professore.

Poco più avanti vi era uno spiazzo, tra contorti tronchi caduti, abbarbicati tra loro in un macabro gioco di morte.

La luce della luna scendeva distorta, in un tetro gioco di ombre, riflettendosi sulle spade ritorte, sulle armature ammaccate, sui carri distrutti e sulle pire ormai arse. Il sacrificio era stato compiuto, in un altro tempo, e tutti i druidi, con i loro fedeli, erano ormai cenere dissolta nell'aria cupa. Poco più in là, la pietra scolpita che fungeva da altare sembrava echeggiare ancora delle grida dei sacrifici. Solo i teschi e le ossa mancavano, ormai dissolti dal tempo.

Intorno a loro erano rimaste solo le immagini di Dei sconosciuti che li fissavano con le loro orbite vuote, di legno o di pietra.

Sulle rovine del tempo che fu,

può rinascere la speranza del domani

e la fine dell'oscuro potere.

Ancora combattiamo per l'ideale

e ascoltiamo gli antichi insegnamenti.

Qui si annida il male

e forse potremo annientarlo. 14

Piton strinse di più a sé Hermione e sospirò, impotente.

Il bosco era così oscuro e terrificante, nel nero inchiostro silenzioso della notte, che nemmeno il vento osava avventurarsi. Del resto, da troppi secoli non c'erano più foglie che potevano oscillare alle sue carezze leggere.

All'improvviso il silenzio fu rotto e i rami presero a oscillare scricchiolando sinistramente, come fossero sul punto di schiantarsi, e si chinarono sul terreno a chiudere loro la via.

Hermione urlò.

Le sue grida furono come la tromba che guida l'attacco delle forze del male: i rami si protesero, pungenti e crudeli, verso la ragazza inerme.

- _Petrificus! _– urlò Piton puntando la bacchetta e stringendo ancor più Hermione a sé.

Il silenzio della morte tornò a risuonare intorno a loro nell'immobilità obbligata dei diabolici rami.

Ma il mago sapeva che quella marmorea pace non sarebbe durata a lungo; l'oscura magia contro la quale si era opposto era troppo potente per immobilizzarla a lungo: nell'intrico di quel bosco doveva trovare velocemente la strada per giungere alla sacra quercia dei Druidi. O a ciò che ne rimaneva.

Si guardò intorno: ogni traccia di sentiero era perduta e confusa nelle nebbie del tempo che, lentamente, esalavano mefitiche dal terreno sollevando l'impalpabile cenere dei secoli, bruciando loro gli occhi. Avvolse Hermione nel mantello, quindi evocò mentalmente un vento per respingere anche quell'attacco.

La polverosa nebbia si dissolse, lasciando che la tenebra li avvolgesse nuovamente.

Doveva trovare la strada.

Aguzzò gli occhi, ma il bosco era un denso intrico di rami, una barriera identica ovunque guardasse. I rami immobilizzati, sopra le loro teste, ripresero a scricchiolare lentamente, cercando di tornare a una vita da tempo immemorabile perduta.

All'improvviso seppe come fare. Conoscendo la psicologia di Voldemort, avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito: il bosco attendeva un tributo di sangue per rivelare i suoi segreti.

Allontanò Hermione e velocemente arrotolò la manica sinistra della camicia: il marchio brillava, perversamente nero, sulla sua pelle diafana.

L'odio si dipinse sul volto pallido del mago e un crudele sorriso si delineò sulle sue labbra sottili quando puntò la bacchetta sulla bocca del teschio, là dove l'orrido serpente ne fuoriusciva sinuoso.

- Stai indietro. – ordinò secco a Hermione.

Una lama di luce bianca esplose dalla punta della bacchetta, tagliente come un diamante, e incise a fondo il teschio, tagliando di netto la testa al serpente mentre il ghigno sul volto di Piton si allargava: il sangue schizzò fuori con dolorosa forza, quasi nero, e Piton lo sparse nell'aria con un colpo deciso di bacchetta, sospingendolo poi lontano da sé, macabra e finissima pioggia diretta verso i contorti e oscuri tronchi che gli sbarravano la via.

L'aria tremolò appena, a una decina di passi da loro, e un lieve scintillio d'un verde sinistro mostrò infine l'ingresso segreto: il malvagio bosco aveva accettato il tributo di sangue e rivelava la via.

Con un rapido colpo di bacchetta rimarginò il taglio sul marchio e ripulì il braccio dal sangue, quindi afferrò la mano di Hermione e la trascinò dietro di sé verso il passaggio che si apriva, deferente ma angusto, tra i rami neri.

Scambiò un'occhiata con la ragazza, che ora sembrava aver pienamente ripreso il controllo di sé, e cominciò ad avanzare deciso sullo stretto sentiero che permetteva appena il passaggio di due persone affiancate e conduceva verso il folto del bosco in cui aleggiava, maligna, l'oscura magia di Voldemort.

- Questa doveva essere una delle "porte segrete delle querce". – spiegò, più per rompere il cupo silenzio e coinvolgere Hermione in una conversazione qualsiasi, che per un reale interesse nell'argomento.

- Sì, per gli antichi Druidi era considerato alla stregua di un ingresso nel mondo dello spirito. – replicò la ragazza con voce solo leggermente acuta.

Piton annuì, gli occhi fissi sui legni contorti e anneriti dal tempo, la bacchetta che illuminava la strada saldamente stretta in pugno, attento a cogliere ogni minima variazione dell'ovattata oscurità davanti a lui: i gemiti e i sibili erano cessati di colpo e il bosco si lasciava profanare in un silenzio che diventava sempre più agghiacciate a mano a mano che avanzavano, unici esseri viventi nella notte.

Eppure, nel bosco sembrava alitare un respiro di morte.

Sentì Hermione stringersi di più al suo fianco, la bacchetta che illuminava il lato sinistro del sentiero. Si rese conto che non era la paura che l'aveva spinta così vicino a lui, ma il sentiero che si restringeva o, forse, erano i rami degli alberi che si allungavano sempre più verso di loro.

Fantasmi e spettri

emergono in bagliori

all'uomo feroce degli albori

senza glorie e senza onori,

un tempo al male devoto,

ma mai dimenticato.

I rami delle anime

dei boschi stregati,

un grido levano a firmamenti lontani

e l'arborea natura,

senza farmi paura,

trasmette sogni eterni.

Gli inferni

ch'ora son nell'oblio,

stanno dentro la terra,

nella sfera ch'afferra

la mia realtà oscura

nel cielo sovrastante.

Brillante il coraggio,

oscuro il male,

ma osservare

le indecifrabili emozioni dei gesti,

dei colpi inferti,

non uccide la mia convinzione

di vivere un mondo

egoista e cattivo,

pieno di spine e dolore.

Percepire,

essere,

graffiare,

respirare ogni momento.

Tagliarsi,

ferirsi,

correre e lottare.

Ma io confido nel mio cuore,

in un sentimento immortale. 15

Cominciò con un lieve stropiccio, come di piccoli rami spezzati sotto i piedi, poi lo scricchiolio si alzò d'improvviso di tono, come se tutti i rami di quel nero bosco stregato si protendessero minacciosi verso gli intrusi, per soffocarli e schiacciarli con il loro peso.

Un ramo distorto sfiorò il viso di Hermione, che si ritrasse rapida, e la sua punta finì per impigliarsi nel mantello del mago che diede uno scossone deciso per liberarsi.

Il ramo si ruppe.

Hermione urlò arretrando: dalla frattura uscivano purpuree lacrime di sangue.

I rami più vicini si sporsero voraci sulla ragazza che si difese respingendoli istintivamente con le mani. Erano secchi e fragili, così si spezzarono facilmente: intorno a lei fu una pioggia sottile di sangue mentre i sibili del bosco ripresero in un crescendo di gemiti dolenti.

- _Evanesco!_

Lo stentoreo incantesimo lanciato da Piton ripulì da tronchi e rami una ristretta aerea intorno a loro, ma non zittì le indistinte voci piangenti.

Un grosso tralcio nodoso si spinse veloce verso il mago, sinuoso e vivo come un serpente.

- _Diffindo!_

Il ramo si tranciò di netto, mentre il sangue sprizzava con forza, nera linfa di un bosco morto da secoli. La confusione di lamenti cessò di colpo e nel silenzio si levò solo una voce, modulata in un agghiacciante e prolungato urlo di dolore.

Severus Piton rimase immobile, la bacchetta sempre stretta in pugno, l'orrore dipinto sul viso all'improvviso sbiancato: aveva riconosciuto la voce.

Era il grido disperato di un uomo che stava morendo, un uomo senza volto e senza nome, un uomo senza nessuna colpa se non quella d'essere un Babbano: era la voce della sua prima vittima, quella che aveva ucciso la notte in cui era stato marchiato.

Per un orribile istante, ombre indistinte si addensarono intorno al mago occupando il posto degli scheletrici alberi: i macabri fantasmi delle sue prime vittime, ondeggiando come venefica nebbia, lo circondarono tendendo versi di lui mani giunte in segno d'implorante preghiera.

Sempre più pallido e teso, Piton guardò verso Hermione: la giovane sembrava ancora lottare con i rami, respingendoli con la bacchetta e con la mano libera. Per quanto impaurita, non aveva certo l'aria di chi stesse osservando insanguinate ombre di un passato che non le apparteneva.

Il mago comprese chiaramente cosa stava accadendo.

Il bosco stregato da Voldemort era come se fosse vivo: aveva riconosciuto il suo sangue quando lo aveva usato per individuare l'entrata e quindi ora "conosceva" la sua vita e i suoi delitti e li sfruttava contro di lui creando cupi fantasmi dai suoi laceranti rimorsi.

Questa volta, però, occludere la mente non serviva a scacciare i fantasmi: doveva affrontarli.

- Professore! Professor Piton! – lo strattonò Hermione vedendolo pallido come un cencio, immobile in mezzo ai rami che lo assalivano da ogni parte.

Con tutta la forza di volontà di cui disponeva cercò di escludere dalla sua vista quelle false immagini, create da un'oscura magia, la stessa che un tempo aveva ottenebrato la sua mente. Con strenua determinazione cercò di visualizzare ancora i neri scheletri degli alberi, ignorando i volti supplicanti delle sue vittime.

Non voleva che Hermione capisse da quale sortilegio era perseguitato: lei non aveva mai ucciso, non aveva mai fatto male a nessuno. La magia oscura di Voldemort, che stava piegando lui, potente mago, era del tutto inefficace contro l'innocenza della ragazza.

- _Protego!_

Era stata Hermione a evocare con sicurezza l'incantesimo scudo, proprio per proteggere il Professore dai rami che lo stavano spietatamente flagellando senza che lui facesse nulla per difendersi.

La voce squillante della ragazza ebbe il potere di riscuoterlo, giusto in tempo per tornare a vedere il bosco stregato che, infuriato, si rivoltava contro di lei: una radice contorta si levò dal terreno e avvolse strettamente Hermione come nelle spire di un malefico serpente.

La ragazza urlò mentre, intorno a loro, spezzati dal violento urto contro lo scudo protettivo che aveva evocato per aiutare il mago, i tronchi degli alberi grondavano ancora del sangue delle vittime.

La radice stava trascinando Hermione verso terra, cercando di imprigionarla nelle sue viscere.

Finalmente Piton reagì e l'incantesimo schizzò fulmineo dalla sua bacchetta colpendo in pieno la base del tronco: un lancinante grido di dolore straziò l'aria, mentre la radice che avvolgeva Hermione si trasformò in una candida e fluente barba.

- _Severus… ti prego…_

Albus Silente ancora una volta lo stava implorando.

La bacchetta tremò nella mano di Piton, pallido come un morto, mentre il tronco alle spalle di Hermione assumeva le sembianze del vecchio Preside e, dall'espressione di orrore che si era dipinta sul viso della studentessa, il mago capì che, questa volta, anche lei vedeva e sentiva la sua stessa allucinazione.

Doveva farlo, _l'aveva già ucciso una volta_, per obbedire al suo terribile ordine, e ora doveva farlo di nuovo per salvare Hermione.

Subito, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Doveva uccidere di nuovo l'uomo cui aveva voluto bene più che a un padre.

Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti mentre Hermione urlava terrorizzata, stretta tra le braccia di Silente.

Il lampo di luce fluì accecante dalla bacchetta di Piton, illuminando per un istante l'oscurità della notte, e si infranse potente e preciso contro il cuore di un vecchio che era già morto, ucciso dalla sua potente magia nella notte in cui la sua anima era andata in frantumi.

Silente urlò e l'albero esplose svanendo in una nuvola di fumo nero che, espandendosi in circolo, travolse diversi altri alberi sul suo cammino, creando un largo spiazzo vuoto intorno a loro, mentre oscurità e silenzio tornavano ad avvolgere i due soli esseri viventi nel bosco stregato.

Piton si ritrovò a stringere forte a sé Hermione, ansante, ricoperta di schegge di legno e gocce di linfa nera. La trattenne per un lungo istante tra le braccia, accogliendola nel suo paterno e fermo abbraccio. Infine la sciolse dalla sua stretta e sussurrò:

- Grazie.

Hermione gli sorrise:

- Anche io devo ringraziarla: mi ha salvato al vita, - la voce sembrò mancarle, ridotta a un sussurro sottile, - però ha dovuto ancora ucciderlo e io so quanto…

- Era solo un'allucinazione, un sortilegio con cui l'Oscuro Signore ha stregato il_ Nemeton. - _la interruppe Piton seccamente. – Il bosco mi ha riconosciuto per il tributo di sangue che gli ho offerto per fargli rivelare l'ingresso segreto.

- Sì, ho capito. Ma quando tornerò con Harry, e lui certo vorrà usare il suo sangue per entrare, - chiese preoccupata, - anche lui, poi, vedrà le stesse cose che…

- No! Il _Nemeton _offre allucinazioni accuratamente personalizzate. – spiegò Piton con sofferta ironia. – Potter non ha mai ucciso né fatto realmente del male, quindi il bosco non potrà torturarlo come ha fatto come me.

Il Professore sospirò cupamente e Hermione fu felice di non aver visto né udito nulla: il lancinante urlo iniziale, e poi Silente, erano stati più che sufficienti. Non fece in tempo a formulare la domanda che la risposta era già arrivata:

- Hai visto solo il Preside perché lo conoscevi, - spiegò in tono amaro, - ma sono molti i fantasmi del mio passato che hanno il pieno diritto di tormentarmi.

Socchiuse gli occhi traendo un lungo sospiro:

- In ogni caso, sono sicuro che troverai il modo per preparare Potter ad affrontare questa prova, ora che sai esattamente di cosa si tratta. – aggiunse distaccato.

- Con l'Occlumanzia? – chiese Hermione dubbiosa.

- No, occludere la mente non serve. – rispose Piton con un lieve sogghigno intuendo che Hermione stava dubitando delle capacità del suo amico in quello specifico campo. – Occorrono solo molta forza di volontà e il coraggio di affrontare se stessi. – spiegò distendendo le labbra sottili in un accenno di sorriso sincero. – Due qualità che il giovane Potter mi sembra possieda in abbondanza. – concluse benevolo.

Hermione sorrise pensando che, in fin dei conti, forse il Professor Piton non odiava per nulla Harry ma, al contrario, doveva stimarlo molto se gli lasciava l'essenziale compito di distruggere gli Horcrux, pur se cercava di spianargli al meglio la difficile e pericolosa strada.

- _Gratta e netta!_

Le parole del mago la riscossero dai pensieri: gli rivolse un altro sorriso, grata di averla ripulita dall'appiccicosa linfa scura che, per lunghi e terrorizzanti minuti, le era sembrata sangue che zampillava dai rami spezzati.

La nuvola di fumo nero continuava ad aleggiare ai bordi dello spiazzo deserto e sembrava proteggerli dall'attacco del bosco.

Osservò il Professore: anche lui era ricoperto dai minuti detriti di legno dell'esplosione, frammisti alla linfa nerastra. Il mantello era strappato in più punti e il suo viso, sempre più pallido e provato, era solcato dai lunghi graffi infertigli dai rami quando era rimasto inerme davanti alle sue allucinazioni.

- _Gratta e netta! _– disse Hermione ricambiando il favore appena ricevuto.

Si avvicinò al mago illuminandogli il volto con la bacchetta: i suoi occhi neri erano pieni di dolore che lui non cercava più di nascondere dietro alla solita maschera di gelida impassibilità e alcune gocce di sangue stillavano dai tagli più profondi.

- _Epismendo!_

- Di questo passo diventerai anche tu un'ottima infermiera! – ironizzò Piton rivolgendole un imbarazzato sorriso di ringraziamento, mentre il suo pensiero per un attimo volava alla sua Crystal.

Hermione scrollò le spalle:

- Quando Harry avrà distrutto questo Horcrux, rimarrà solo Nagini e il frammento d'anima che risiede in Voldemort.

- A Nagini ci penserò io! – affermò Piton con fiero orgoglio. – Sarà la mia eclatante comunicazione delle "dimissioni" da Mangiamorte, il gesto finale di ribellione con il quale mi leverò finalmente la maschera e getterò in faccia all'Oscuro Signore la mia perenne fedeltà ad Albus Silente! – esclamò con enfasi, gli occhi scintillanti come preziosi cristalli neri.

- Distruggere un Horcrux è molto pericoloso, - esclamò spaventata la studentessa, - e con Nagini lo sarà ancora di più che con tutti gli altri.

- Lo so perfettamente, Hermione. – rispose Piton con un fiero sorriso. – E' per questo che ho riservato Nagini per me: lei è sempre vicina all'Oscuro e non è possibile eliminare o ridurre a priori le sue protezioni come ho fatto con il Medaglione di Serpeverde, la Coppa di Tassorosso e, ora, con il Libro di Corvonero. – spiegò deciso. – Quindi toccherà a me questo ultimo e pericoloso onore. – terminò rimarcando l'ultima parola, gli occhi neri sempre più splendenti nella notte.

- Ma esistono solo pochissimi modi per distruggere definitivamente un Horcrux. – obiettò la studentessa, preoccupata dall'esaltata determinazione del Professore. – Su _"Segreti dell'Arte più Oscura" _c'è scritto che…

- Naturalmente conosco bene il contenuto di quel libro, Granger! – la interruppe Piton secco, sollevando irritato un sopracciglio. – Ma l'Oscuro Signore ha commesso un grave azzardo facendo di Nagini il suo ultimo Horcrux.

Hermione spalancò gli occhi.

- Nagini è un essere vivente e la sua morte comporterà la fine anche del frammento di quell'anima dannata. – esclamò il Professore con odio evidente, - Anche se questo non significa certo che l'anima non farà di tutto per difendersi.

S'interruppe lasciandosi sfuggire un accorato sospiro: conosceva bene il rischio mortale cui stava volontariamente andando incontro, ma sapeva anche che quello era il suo dovere.

Forse il suo _ultimo_ dovere.

E lui lo avrebbe adempiuto, come sempre.

Socchiuse appena gli occhi e il viso di Crystal apparve nei suoi pensieri, il sorriso sulle labbra e la speranza nello sguardo azzurro screziato d'oro.

Riaprì gli occhi e sorrise alla ragazza mostrando una sicurezza che non possedeva per nulla:

- Stai tranquilla, Hermione: conosco il sortilegio oscuro per annientare l'Horcrux. – asserì imperturbabile.

Sembrava facile, detto così: la realtà era ben diversa, ma non era il caso che Hermione lo sapesse. Non subito, almeno. Se la conosceva bene, la ragazza avrebbe presto scovato qualche libro che potesse spiegarle il rischio tremendo che il suo professore aveva deciso di affrontare per annientare Nagini e il frammento d'anima direttamente davanti agli occhi di Voldemort.

Hermione restò in silenzio per un breve momento, timore e rispetto che s'intrecciavano nelle grandi iridi nocciola intensamente fisse nel nero e scintillante cristallo degli occhi del professore. Infine si riscosse:

- Così a Harry, al Prescelto, rimarrà lo scontro finale con Voldemort. – dedusse con la logica.

Piton rimase a fissarla per un lungo istante, quasi esitante, incerto se risponderle o lasciare cadere il discorso. Poi decise di fidarsi, fino in fondo, e affermò, perentorio:

- No, non credo che le cose andranno così. Non sarà necessario.

- No? – domandò Hermione incredula.

- No. – ribadì Piton. – Su questo io e Albus la pensavamo in modo molto diverso.

La giovane lo fissò con aria interrogativa e il Professore espose la sua teoria:

- Io credo che la notte in cui l'Oscuro Signore cercò di uccidere Harry e, grazie alla protezione d'amore fornitagli da - il mago esitò appena e la sua voce ebbe un lievissimo tremito, - Lily, l'_Avada Kedavra_ gli rimbalzò contro, in quel preciso istante la parte di anima lacerata, consunta e instabile per tutte le mutilazioni subite, che ancora era racchiusa nel suo involucro umano, sia andata completamente distrutta.

Hermione spalancò gli occhi, sbalordita, poi ribatté, scettica:

- Ma questo vorrebbe dire che Voldemort, ora, avrebbe un corpo ma non più un'anima!

Piton la fissò cupo:

- Lord Voldemort non ha mai avuto un'anima. – rispose infine in un lento tono lugubre, gli occhi neri che bruciavano nel volto pallido.

Hermione scosse nervosamente la folta massa di riccioli castani preparandosi a contestare in modo puntuale la tesi del suo Professore.

- Non è possibile: Silente sosteneva…

- Zitta! – la interruppe Piton, la bacchetta di nuovo stretta in pugno, puntata sul bosco, e gli occhi vigili a scrutare oltre la studentessa.

La barriera di fumo nero stava svanendo e il _Nemeton_ aveva ripreso a gemere.

Con un rapido balzo Piton fu al fianco di Hermione, le circondò la vita con un braccio e la trascinò con sé:

- Andiamo: il bosco si è risvegliato. – ordinò. – Io apro la via, tu pensa a proteggerci.

Levò la bacchetta e cominciò ad avanzare: i lampi degli incantesimi fluirono a raffica, tagliando i rami che, insidiosi, si protendevano verso di loro e facendo esplodere i punti in cui qualche tronco sbarrava la strada, mentre lo scudo protettivo evocato da Hermione li difendeva dai rami che riuscivano a sfuggire alla falcidia di Piton e dalle schegge delle esplosioni.

Anima in fiamme

Proseguirono spediti per alcuni minuti, i raggi luminosi degli incantesimi a illuminare loro la via, con il Professore che teneva stretta a sé la sua studentessa, il braccio sinistro ad avvolgerle deciso l'esile vita.

Arrivarono infine al cuore del bosco, là dove la frondosa quercia sacra un tempo ombreggiava l'altare più importante, la cui piatta e spessa pietra istoriata ora giaceva a terra, spezzata di netto in tre tronconi.

Della possente quercia era rimasta solo una parte del tronco, nodoso e contorto, e pochi, grossi rami bassi. Il resto era caduto, tagliato di netto, il raggio di un sortilegio a imitare il fulmine, travolgendo altri alberi vicini nel suo rovinoso crollo.

A poco più di un metro da terra, sopra le grandi radici intricate, vi era una profonda cavità colma di quella che sembrava una densa nebbia nera.

Un ultimo fascio di luce eruppe dalla bacchetta del mago, le sue labbra sottili sempre serrate, e dissolse rapidamente la bruma scura permettendo loro di vedere all'interno.

- Lumos! – esclamò pronta Hermione puntando la bacchetta sul tronco.

Si piegarono entrambi verso la cavità e davanti ai loro occhi apparve l'antico e vagheggiato libro della saggia Priscilla Corvonero, arcana reliquia del sapere magico di tempi antichi.

L'amante,

del mondo e dei misteri,

di oggi e di ieri,

sono io, che distante

dal richiamo passato

seguo ragione e intelletto;

seguo l'istinto primordiale,

come un animale,

e brancolo nel buio

giro e m'aggiro

tra tenebre di conoscenza

e dubbi d'ambivalenza.

Combatto in quest'oscura danza

gli immaginari spettri,

metafora dei miei difetti,

per trovar nei libri

le risposte alle mie domande,

sempre in me parte costante.16

Con una stretta al cuore, Piton pensò che tutte quelle immense conoscenze sarebbero andate inesorabilmente perdute quando Potter avrebbe annientato l'Horcrux. Avrebbe voluto poter sfogliare almeno per una volta le fragili pergamene, imprimerle nella memoria e farle per sempre sue.

Allungò la mano, esitante.

No, non era possibile: non c'era tempo e, soprattutto, dentro quelle preziose pagine ora viveva il frammento di un'anima dannata che, certamente, aveva ormai contaminato con la sua malvagità quel sapere di cui solo Voldemort aveva potuto nutrirsi, scoprendone ogni inestimabile segreto.

Doveva saper rinunciare a quella magica sapienza, così come un tempo, invece, non aveva saputo rinunciare alla tentazione del potere che le Arti Oscure gli offrivano e aveva inesorabilmente bruciato la sua innocenza.

Lentamente e con grande sforzo di volontà ritrasse la mano.

Guardò Hermione: anche lei doveva aver avuto pensieri simili ai suoi e la sua mano era ancora irresistibilmente protesa verso il libro, sempre più pericolosamente vicina.

Allungò di nuovo il braccio e coprì piano con la sua la piccola mano, avvolgendola in una stretta delicata ma decisa, facendogliela ritrarre.

Si guardarono negli occhi, le profonde e meste iridi nere a incontrare le eccitate, giovani iridi nocciola:

- No… non possiamo assolutamente permettere che quelle conoscenze vadano perdute! – gridò Hermione angosciata, cercando di sottrarsi alla stretta del mago che si fece ferrea.

Piton la prese per le spalle e la scrollò rudemente:

- No, Hermione, è inutile! – esclamò con cupa fermezza. – La malvagità dell'Oscuro Signore le ha ormai irrimediabilmente avvelenate: possono solo portare il Male.

La ragazza cercò ancora di ribellarsi.

- Hermione, no! – la implorò Piton, l'angoscia incisa sull'esangue pallore del viso. - Non lasciarti irretire dall'Oscurità, ti prego!

La strinse a sé con forza disperata, contro il petto ferito, incurante d'ogni dolore, cercando di sottrarla a un destino che conosceva troppo bene per lasciare che la giovane vi si smarrisse alla ricerca di conoscenze che mai avrebbero potuto ripagarla dell'innocenza che avrebbe perduto.

Nessuno, più di lui, sapeva qual era il tremendo prezzo di quell'oscura conoscenza.

No, non le avrebbe permesso di sbagliare: a qualsiasi costo glielo avrebbe impedito.

La strinse ancora più forte, come se fosse una figlia e il suo destino dipendesse solo dal baluardo del suo affetto:

- No, Hermione, no! - sussurrò, mentre una lacrima tracimava dalla profonda notte dei suoi occhi, - Ti prego, piccola… no…

La sentì singhiozzare e allentò la stretta, accarezzandole piano la massa di capelli crespi. Infine le prese il viso tra le mani e, con la stessa dolcezza protettiva di un padre, le asciugò delicatamente le lacrime, incurante di quella che ancora gli rigava la guancia.

Hermione lo guardò, lo stupore più totale negli occhi: non solo il professor Piton sapeva sorridere ma, in quella notte piena di terrore, aveva scoperto che il mago sapeva anche piangere.

E stava piangendo per lei!

Non seppe trattenere la mano e le sue dita, tremanti, gli sfiorarono piano la guancia raccogliendo quella incredibile lacrima, dono inestimabile che mai avrebbe creduto possibile.

- Grazie… - sussurrò confusa, abbandonandosi sul suo petto e lasciando che tornasse a stringerla rispettosamente tra le braccia.

Aveva compreso, tutto: ogni timore del mago per lei, ogni suo doloroso ricordo di sbagli passati e tutta la determinazione a non lasciare che anche lei compisse i suoi stessi errori. E, soprattutto, aveva compreso il suo affetto, totalmente inatteso, eppure fortissimo, al punto che quella lacrima aveva superato ogni sua barriera di controllo.

Il gelido, impassibile e sgradevole Professor Piton sapeva volere bene perfino a una Grifondoro!

Si rilassò e ricambiò l'abbraccio, dapprima timidamente, per timore della reazione del mago e poi, incoraggiata dalla sua silenziosa acquiescenza, lo strinse di più mormorando ancora:

- Grazie… grazie!

Era sicura che, in quel preciso momento, i profondi occhi neri del Professore sfavillassero nella notte più delle stelle che, ne era certa, ancora brillavano oltre la malvagia oscurità di quel bosco stregato.

Il mago non solo aveva avuto la forza di riprendersi del tutto, ma era anche intervenuto con pronta efficacia in suo aiuto, impedendole di toccare il libro che, solo ora se ne rendeva pienamente conto, era stato intossicato in modo definitivo dalla presenza dell'anima di Voldemort.

Eppure, solo pochi minuti prima, quando era stato assalito dai fantasmi del suo passato, l'aveva visto rimanere immobile, inerme sotto le spietate sferzate degli alberi: lo aveva visto impallidire, la più cupa disperazione negli occhi e l'anima in fiamme, impietosamente arsa nell'atroce rogo del rimorso.

Hermione si rese conto che non era più solo un sentimento di stima quello che provava: l'ammirazione per il Professore quella notte si era mutata in affetto ed era certa che anche per lui fosse lo stesso.

Sollevò il viso per incontrare il suo sguardo, cercando di nuovo la sicurezza che quelle profonde iridi nere sapevano infonderle, ma vi colse solo uno scintillio allarmato.

- Giù! – gridò Piton spingendola rudemente a terra e buttandosi sopra per proteggerla con il proprio corpo.

Dalla quercia cava stavano uscendo sibilanti raggi luminosi che fendettero l'aria crepitando come scariche d'elettricità: nell'aria si diffuse un acre odore di bruciato.

Piton si sollevò cautamente da terra sostenendosi sulle braccia, liberando la ragazza da quella scomoda posizione, quindi alzò il viso verso il tronco; Hermione lo vide spalancare gli occhi, neri d'orrore, mentre il suo volto perdeva ogni colore e con voce spezzata mormorava:

- No! Ellys no… io non volevo… 17

Lacrime disperate rigarono ancora le guance scarne del mago mentre il suo viso si trasformava in una maschera di dolore:

- Ho provato… ho cercato di proteggerti, ma non sono arrivato in tempo, - gemette, - mia piccola Ellys… non sono riuscito a salvarti…

Lo vide serrare gli occhi e urlare:

- No! No! Non un'altra volta… no!

Era in ginocchio, le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo e i pugni spasmodicamente stretti. Tremava.

- E' stata colpa mia… Ellys… - sussurrò con un filo di voce, gli occhi pieni di una tristezza infinita, - solo colpa mia… e non potrò mai chiederti perdono!

Hermione si avvicinò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, ma negli occhi sbarrati colse un nuovo orrore, anche se davanti a loro vi era solo il tronco della vecchia quercia. Si chiese quanti altri tremendi incubi il mago avrebbe dovuto affrontare in quell'ultima prova.

- Meryl… ho dovuto, ho dovuto farlo, - 18 annaspò, - non ho avuto scelta… Meryl!

Piton si era alzato di scatto in piedi tendendo le mani tremanti verso l'albero, dalla cui cavità continuavano a erompere i crepitanti lampi degli incantesimi che, pericolosamente, quasi lo sfiorarono.

- Stia giù! – lo strattonò Hermione con forza obbligandolo a tornare in ginocchio. – La colpiranno!

Il Professore la guardò affranto, ma era chiaro che era un'altra la donna che i suoi occhi allucinati vedevano:

- Non volevo… Meryl, - gemette ancora tendendo implorante le braccia verso di lei, - ma è come se ti avessi ucciso con le mie mani!

Hermione cercò di sottrarsi ma, vedendo il viso sconvolto del mago, rigato dalle lacrime, si fermò e si costrinse a mormorare:

- Ti perdono, Severus!

Udendo la voce della sua studentessa, Piton sembrò tornare all'improvviso in sé, ma nei suoi occhi neri ardeva ancora una scintilla di follia:

- Tu non sai, - gridò, - tu non puoi perdonarmi!

Quindi si accasciò a terra accusandosi duramente:

- Loro sono morte per colpa mia… ed io non merito alcun perdono.

Hermione allungò la mano ad accarezzare quella del mago che rimase rigidamente immobile:

- Ma Lei ha detto che non voleva…

Piton scosse il capo mestamente:

- Non fa nessuna differenza, Hermione, - sussurrò amaro, - non per me, almeno! – Quindi le strinse piano la mano e aggiunse, - Ma grazie per le tue parole.

Nuovi incantesimi eruttarono violenti dal cavo della quercia falcidiando le piante circostanti: l'Horcrux cercava di debellare i suoi nemici. Alcuni principi di incendio si svilupparono tra gli ammassi di rami contorti.

- _Aguamenti!_

L'incantesimo era stato pronunciato all'unisono e due getti d'acqua sprizzarono dalle bacchette.

- Sei una ragazza veramente in gamba. – constatò Piton spostando il getto della sua su un altro focolaio. – Ma ora è tempo di vincere le difese dell'Oscuro Signore!

Evocò uno scudo protettivo e alzandosi da terra si diresse deciso verso la sacra quercia, mentre i raggi dei sortilegi s'infrangevano, spezzandosi, sulla trasparente barriera che lo difendeva.

Puntò la bacchetta sul prezioso libro dell'antico sapere, ormai maledetto, ma un bagliore emerse dalla cavità sul tronco prima che il mago pronunciasse l'incantesimo: fu Hermione che urlò, quando la figura di donna apparve all'improvviso. Questa volta anche lei la vedeva, perché sapeva perfettamente chi era.

Era la mamma di Harry!

Lily sorrideva triste e la sua voce risuonò dolce nel bosco:

- Perché, Severus? Eravamo amici, tu ed io: perché mi hai tradito?

Piton chiuse gli occhi e trasse un doloroso sospiro.

Quando li riaprì, gli occhi verdi di Lily lo fissarono con odio.

- Tu mi hai ucciso, Severus, sei stato tu, con le tue mani!

Piton strinse i denti:

- Non potevo saperlo, Lily. Non ti avrei mai fatto del male, lo sai. – la implorò. – Eri stata la mia migliore amica!

- Ti sei solo vendicato di James, vigliacco!

- No, non è vero! – gridò Piton, lo strazio palpabile nella voce.

- Sei solo un maledetto assassino!

Il mago abbassò il capo e si morse crudelmente le labbra: Lily aveva ragione.

- No, lui non sapeva, lui non voleva!

La voce acuta di Hermione si erse a difesa del suo Professore.

Il fantasma di Lily la osservò per un attimo, maligno, quindi si dissolse in una sottile voluta di fumo bianco.

Come un serpente,

un dubbio strisciante

s'avvinghia e stringe,

mentre rivedo te, in un istante,

in ogni mio pensiero

tramuti un brivido in fiamme.

Ma in quest'oscuro sentiero

so che la tua anima è indenne

Addormentata nella strada d'un sogno.

Affronto il mondo

affronto il male

fiamma antica e letale

nei miei occhi ardendo

canterà forse un giorno la fine

di questo passato ostile. 19

Il mago sospirò rassegnato e di nuovo puntò la bacchetta contro l'Horcrux: un'altra figura femminile apparve, lunghi riccioli biondi e luminosi occhi di cielo.

- La Signorina Storm! – esclamò Hermione.

- Crystal! – sussurrò dolcemente Piton, l'amore negli occhi e nella voce.

La sorpresa sul viso della ragazza si tramutò in infinito stupore: l'espressione del volto del mago era inequivocabile, nessuna maschera, mai, avrebbe potuto nascondere quella verità. I suoi occhi splendevano nella notte, nere fiamme che ardevano d'imperituro amore.

All'improvviso Hermione ricordò mille piccoli indizi e comprese ogni cosa. Negli ultimi mesi, dopo l'assassinio di Silente, la Signorina Storm lo aveva sempre ostinatamente difeso: come aveva potuto non scorgere l'amore di cui le sue parole erano pervase?

Il fantasma di Crystal sorrise al mago con amore:

- Dimmi che mi ami, Severus!

Piton rabbrividì e sospirò piano:

- Lo sai quanto ti amo! – sussurrò con intensità

- Più di chiunque altro? – chiese ancora.

Il mago annuì stancamente: aveva intuito cosa lo aspettava, quale sarebbe stata l'ultima terribile prova da affrontare per debellare le difese dell'Horcrux.

- Quindi non mi farai mai del male, vero Severus?

Piton socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e sospirò di nuovo.

La sua mano tremò lievemente mentre sollevava la bacchetta e la puntava sul libro, ora difeso solo dal fantasma della donna che amava che si faceva sempre più evanescente quanto più la sua strenua volontà cercava di escluderla dalle sue percezioni.

- Severus, cosa vuoi fare? – chiese Crystal improvvisamente terrorizzata.

Il mago strinse forte la bacchetta e gliela puntò sul cuore, dietro la cui trasparenza s'intuiva l'oscura luminosità dell'Horcrux che vibrava irrequieto nel cavo della grande quercia.

- Vuoi uccidermi! Assassino! – gridò Crystal e per un lungo momento la sua consistenza tornò a farsi completamente corporea agli occhi angosciati dell'uomo che la amava.

Era un fantasma, solo un'ombra oscura. Non era la sua adorata Crystal. A lei non avrebbe mai fato del male.

Ma lui era veramente un assassino.

E la bacchetta di un assassino non trema.

L'incantesimo esplose potente con un grande schianto: il tronco prese fuoco tutto d'un colpo e le fiamme si levarono alte a illuminare di sangue la notte.

Crystal urlò di dolore e si contorse sul rogo mortale.

- Nooo! – urlò Hermione slanciandosi verso di lei.

Piton l'afferrò per la vita e la strinse forte a sé, premendole il viso contro il proprio petto affinché non vedesse l'orrido spettacolo di Crystal, urlante, che si dibatteva impotente tra le fiamme.

- Severus… Severus… assassino! – urlò ancora mentre il suo viso si liquefaceva in una macabra maschera d'oscurità.

Il mago chiuse stretti gli occhi mentre i denti scricchiolarono, tanta era la forza con cui li aveva serrati. Le sue mani, accorte, tapparono le orecchie di Hermione mentre le grida di Crystal gli squarciavano il cuore.

All'improvviso tutto finì e un'oscurità silenziosa piombò su di loro, esseri umani che avevano vinto lo spettro delle loro paure.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, allentando il soffocante abbraccio con il quale aveva protetto Hermione, davanti a lui la quercia sacra era solo leggermente annerita di fumo.

La ragazza tremava ancora un poco tra le sue braccia: quella notte era stata veramente dura per lei.

Le accarezzò piano il viso, pulendolo delicatamente dalle lacrime mescolate a terra e fuliggine.

Sapeva che sul proprio volto c'era lo stesso doloroso impasto.

Sospirò profondamente cercando di trovare la forza per sorriderle rassicurante:

- E' finita, Hermione: le difese dell'Horcrux sono vinte.

La ragazza lo guardò, gli occhi nocciola spalancati, ancora sconvolta da ciò cui aveva assistito.

- Senza di te non ce l'avrei mai fatta. – ammise il mago. – Grazie di tutto.

- Io… io… ooh… mi dispiace che abbia dovuto passare tutto questo! – esclamò abbracciandolo stretto. – E' stato terribile quello che le hanno fatto!

Piton sospirò amaramente scuotendo piano il capo:

- E' stato terribile ciò che _io_, tanto tempo fa, ho fatto. – mormorò. – Per Harry non sarà difficile come lo è stato per me. – disse cercando di sviare il discorso.

Hermione gli sorrise e ancora una volta rimase affascinata dalla luminosa oscurità dei suoi occhi, nei cui profondi abissi aveva imparato a leggere tante cose, quella notte, anche l'amore che il mago provava per Crystal.

Piton sorrise piano, senza riuscire a nascondere la sua preoccupazione:

- Nessuno deve sapere del nostro amore. – sussurrò con un lieve imbarazzo. – L'Oscuro Signore non deve scoprirlo: saremmo entrambi in pericolo.

- Ma la Signorina Storm dov'è? – chiese Hermione senza riuscire a trattenersi. – E' da un pezzo che è scomparsa!

- Crystal è in un posto assolutamente sicuro. – rispose Piton con orgoglio. – Mi occupo io di lei, – aggiunse con infinita dolcezza, - e non permetterò mai che le accada qualcosa di male!

La ragazza all'improvviso si accorse che la cappa di oscurità che avvolgeva il _Nemeton_ era scomparsa e le stelle brillavano di nuovo nel velluto nero del cielo, ma la loro luce era nulla rispetto allo sfolgorante splendore che ardeva negli occhi innamorati del mago.

- Crystal è una donna molto fortunata, - sussurrò sorridendogli mentre lui la fissava interrogativo, - ad avere conquistato l'amore di un uomo come lei!

Piton s'irrigidì scostandosi imbarazzato dalla giovane donna che, troppe volte e troppo a lungo, quella notte aveva tenuto tra le braccia per tranquillizzarla.

Hermione sorrise ancora e non seppe più trattenersi:

- Ho scoperto molte cose di lei, questa notte, Professor Piton: so che mi vuole bene, anche se sono un'insopportabile sotutto Grifondoro, e lei non lo ammetterà mai; ho conosciuto la sua protettiva dolcezza e il suo rispettoso e delicato abbraccio che mi ha confortato ogni volta che ne ho avuto bisogno, anche a prezzo del suo sangue per quella ferita che più volte si è dolorosamente riaperta a causa mia, questa notte. – disse accennando al sangue che in larghe chiazze macchiava la camicia sporca e stropicciata. – Ho visto il dolore disperato e angosciato del rimorso distorcerle i lineamenti, ho percepito il tormento della sua anima lacerata e ho visto lacrime preziose solcarle le guance sciogliendo il ghiaccio della maschera che ha sempre nascosto ogni sua emozione. – mormorò sfiorandogli appena il viso là dove le lacrime si erano aperte la strada tra graffi, terriccio e nerofumo. – Ma ho ammirato anche il suo sorriso, dolcissimo e rassicurante, che ha saputo darmi forza ogni volta che stavo per cedere, e, infine, ho contemplato la luce dell'amore che illumina la profonda oscurità dei suoi occhi trasformandoli in sfolgorati cristalli neri. – concluse in un sospiro soffocato.

Il mago la stava osservando, un silenzioso accenno di sorriso adagiato sulle labbra sottili, il calore di quella tenera carezza ancora a scaldargli la guancia.

- Ma non racconterò a nessuno le mie scoperte, glielo prometto! – esclamò, un po' timorosa della reazione del Professore al suo inarrestabile flusso di parole.

- Soprattutto, non dovrai assolutamente mai raccontare a nessuno che il severo e gelido Capocasa di Serpeverde, - sussurrò mentre il sorriso si allargava sul suo viso infinitamente stanco, - ha saputo meritarsi la stima e l'affetto di una petulante Grifondoro chiacchierona!

Hermione sorrise, mossa dall'istintivo desiderio di abbracciarlo ancora, ma trattenuta dal timore che il Professore, passato il momento del reale bisogno, non volesse più abbandonarsi a gesti che avrebbero rivelato la sua profonda umanità.

Così fece un passo verso di lui, ma poi si fermò, incerta.

Piton dapprima rimase immobile, esitante, infine diede in un rassegnato sospiro:

- Avanti, piccola, vieni qua! – sussurrò a fior di labbra aprendo le braccia. – Ormai con te ho perso ogni reputazione di odioso insegnante accuratamente costruita in numerosi anni e quindi non ho più nulla da nasconderti, - sorrise infine apertamente, - neppure che mi sono affezionato a una maledetta Grifondoro!

In un istante Hermione fu tra le sue braccia e il mago la strinse a sé, come un padre infinitamente orgoglioso della figlia, scivolata, non si sa come, nella Casa sbagliata. Del resto, la sua migliore amica, in un tempo ormai così lontano da sembrare essere appartenuto a un'altra vita, era proprio finita a Grifondoro.

Infine Piton si scostò da lei e si avvicinò guardingo alla quercia: tutto sembrava tranquillo. Passò lentamente la bacchetta sul tronco, percorrendo attento il bordo e poi sondando l'interno, concentrato: non rilevò più alcuna traccia di magia.

Illuminò il libro che aveva perduto ogni intrinseca luminescenza e giaceva senza più difese nel profondo della cavità: con la bacchetta stretta in pugno infilò l'altra mano per prenderlo.

Ci fu un fulmineo guizzo nero, seguito da un urlo di dolore e dal lampo di un incantesimo.

Piton ritrasse di scatto la mano sinistra sul cui dorso, tra indice e pollice, risaltavano due buchini da cui stillavano piccole gocce di sangue.

- Maledizione! – sibilò.

Mosse la bacchetta all'interno della cavità ed estrasse la causa della sua ferita: un serpentello nero, sottile, lungo circa mezzo metro. Ucciso dal suo incantesimo, ma troppo tardi, quando ormai lo aveva morso.

- Un Aspide Melanico. – valutò con freddezza al primo colpo d'occhio.

- Una vipera? - chiese Hermione spaventata.

Piton annuì osservando meglio l'anomalo esemplare che penzolava inerte dalla bacchetta.

- La Vipera della Morte! – disse in un soffio preoccupato. – E' una pericolosa varietà di _Acanthophis Antarcticus_: inietta un veleno mortale che colpisce il sistema nervoso e conduce alla morte in poco più di un'ora.

Gettò a terra il letale serpente, ultima subdola difesa che Voldemort aveva posto a protezione del suo frammento d'anima, e puntò la bacchetta sulla mano sinistra: ne fluì una sottile fune che si avvolse strettamente intorno al polso bloccando la circolazione.

Hermione lo stava guardando, la bocca spalancata in un urlo muto e le mani a stringerle il viso.

- Chiudi quella bocca e datti da fare, Granger! – sibilò gelido. – Tra pochi minuti perderò completamente la sensibilità della mano sinistra, che diventerà del tutto inutile.

Hermione deglutì a fatica: il Professor Piton di un tempo era di nuovo davanti a lei, in tutta la sua sgradevole essenza.

- Cosa devo fare?

Il Professore la fulminò con una delle sue solite occhiate, poi con sicura eleganza mosse la bacchetta nell'aria: i tre spezzoni della pietra dell'altare si radunarono ai suoi piedi formando un rozzo focolare, mentre corti rami secchi riempirono lo spazio triangolare e si accesero in un piccolo falò protetto.

- Devi distillare l'antidoto prima che io muoia tra atroci dolori. – rispose secco.

Messa così brutalmente sotto pressione, Hermione non aveva la più pallida idea da dove cominciare.

- Il calderone…

Lo sguardo di Piton metteva i brividi:

- Se desideri, puoi fare un rilassante giro di shopping a Diagon Alley, così potrai scegliere il modello che preferisci. – sibilò beffardo. – Io resterò qui ad attenderti cercando tra le mie pozioni qualcosa di utile per prolungare la mia agonia.

- Ma…

- Trova qualcosa di adatto da trasfigurare. – ordinò acido. – Considerando i tuoi ottimi voti, e il mio apprezzamento per la severità di Minerva, dovresti farcela senza particolare sforzo! – la punzecchiò sollevando maligno un sopracciglio.

Hermione si morse indispettita le labbra: il suo modo di fare complimenti era veramente odioso.

Mentre lo osservava, la ragazza notò che la mano del mago già tremava leggermente rovistando tra le fialette nascoste nel mantello: non c'era tempo da perdere se voleva salvargli la vita.

Si guardò rapidamente in giro: avrebbe dimostrato al Professore che era perfettamente all'altezza dei suoi bei voti di Trasfigurazione. E anche di quelli di Pozioni.

Un piccolo ceppo contorto, già cavo all'interno, era perfetto per essere trasfigurato e in pochi istanti un ammaccato calderone di peltro era già a scaldarsi sul fuoco.

Piton ne valutò attentamente la dimensione socchiudendo appena gli occhi:

- Due dita d'acqua. – disse secco. – E so che conosci l'incantesimo necessario. – aggiunse ironico, il sopracciglio sempre beffardamente sollevato.

Hermione sbuffò guardandolo di sottecchi:

- _Aguamenti!_

Possibile che il Professore si stesse comportando in quel modo antipatico solo per distrarla dalla drammatica situazione in cui si trovavano?

- Tienilo! – le ordinò porgendole la testa della vipera.

Hermione esitò: i serpenti le facevano terribilmente ribrezzo.

- Sai cosa occorre fare, ora? – chiese severo il Professore.

– Occorre individuare le caratteristiche del veleno, eventualmente anche grazie al Rivelaincanto di Scarpin. – recitò la studentessa. - Quindi, seguendo le indicazioni della Prima e della Seconda Legge di Galpalott, si procede a distillare l'antidoto più appropriato. – concluse sicura.

Piton annuì freddamente paziente, come se non fosse nel suo corpo che circolava il veleno mortale:

- Sì, so che conosci alla perfezione ciò che è scritto nei libri. – costatò beffardo. – Ma io voglio sapere cosa bisogna fare _adesso._ – precisò calcando sull'ultima parola e facendole dondolare la testa del serpente davanti al naso.

- Si deve estrarre un campione di veleno dalle ghiandole poste nella bocca del serpente. – rispose la ragazza con evidente disgusto.

- E credi che possa farlo io, da solo, con una mano ormai inutilizzabile? – chiese con pungente ironia.

Il sopracciglio si era nuovamente sollevato, seccato, ma fu il lampo di delusione che incupì gli occhi del Professore che addolorò Hermione. Scosse il capo allungando la mano per afferrare il serpente: aveva pensato che volesse umiliarla, come a scuola. Ma non era così: il mago aveva veramente bisogno di aiuto e con il suo comportamento lo aveva solo costretto a chiederglielo.

- Tienigli la bocca ben aperta. – ordinò. – Gli ficco io le dita dentro per estrarre la ghiandola, se a te ripugna così tanto. – sorrise quasi divertito Piton osservando la smorfia di ribrezzo sul viso della studentessa. – Ma solo perché non sono più il tuo Professore di Pozioni.

Hermione arrossì violentemente e ubbidì chinando il capo:

- Ma come diavolo fa a essere così tranquillo, sapendo che potrebbe morire tra meno di un'ora?

- Io non morirò, Hermione, perché tu distillerai l'antidoto alla perfezione e mi salverai la vita. - sorrise ancora il mago, rassicurante, il braccio sinistro ormai abbandonato inerte lungo il corpo e le dita dell'altra mano infilate nella bocca del serpente.

- Non ho mai distillato un antidoto in condizioni così…

- Io non assegno un "Eccezionale" se non c'è un ben preciso motivo. – la interruppe con asprezza.

Hermione arrossì ancora.

- E sono certo che tu meriti pienamente quel voto. – affermò porgendole la ghiandola appena estratta. – Ma devi fare in fretta, perché il veleno sta cominciando a fare effetto.

La ragazza si rese conto che la fronte del Professore era imperlata di sudore e il lieve tremito si era esteso dalle mani fino alle braccia e al busto, facendosi più consistente.

Mentre Hermione esaminava il veleno accertandosi che Voldemort non avesse lanciato qualche maleficio sulla vipera modificandolo, Piton si accasciò lentamente a terra e continuò a cercare tra le fialette nascoste nel mantello, tentando di controllare il tremito delle dita. Infine scelse due fiale e gliele porse: la mano tremò e il cristallo tintinnò pericolosamente.

- Credo che ti serviranno entrambe. – disse a fatica, stringendo i denti.

Era evidente che stava soffrendo molto.

Hermione lavorò alacremente, con la massima attenzione possibile: quell'antidoto doveva essere il suo capolavoro e, soprattutto, doveva salvargli la vita. Quando aveva dei dubbi, alzava lo sguardo verso il Professore che sembrava prevederli e le forniva chiare ed esaurienti risposte prima ancora che facesse le domande. Ma ogni volta la sua voce era sempre più flebile e stentata e il dolore dilagava sul suo viso pallidissimo benché dalle sue labbra, strettamente serrate, non uscisse neppure il più piccolo lamento.

Ma il nero dei suoi occhi, che non la abbandonava un solo istante, controllando con attenzione il suo operato e anticipando la soluzione di ogni problema, era colmo di lancinante dolore.

I minuti trascorrevano veloci, mentre il tremito si estendeva dolorosamente a tutto il corpo del professore.

Finalmente l'antidoto fu pronto e Hermione glielo porse.

- Aiu… ta… mi… - sillabò il mago a fatica, cercando di sollevarsi da terra.

Hermione si rese conto con orrore che il Professore era paralizzato fino al busto: riusciva a stento a controllare solo dalle spalle in su. Ancora pochi minuti e sarebbe morto soffocato, tra atroci dolori.

Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e lo aiutò a sollevare il capo appoggiandogli la fialetta tra le labbra sottili che lui, con tenace sforzo, dischiuse.

Piton sorbì il prezioso antidoto, il respiro ormai ansimante che a fatica gli sollevava appena il petto.

Il sapore della pozione doveva essere ributtante e le labbra del mago si piegarono in una smorfia di disgusto.

- Ha un sapore così orribile? - chiese la studentessa, sentendosi quasi in colpa.

Il mago si sforzò ancora di sorridere, ottenendo un pessimo risultato:

- E' il gusto che deve avere… l'antidoto puro, quando non si hanno… a disposizione ingredienti per… migliorarlo. – la rassicurò con voce spezzata. – Ma vale la pena berlo… ugualmente, se ti salva… la vita. – terminò senza più fiato.

Hermione rimase immobile, sostenendogli il capo in grembo e fissando disperata la contorta maschera di dolore che era il suo viso.

Solo gli occhi brillavano, incredibilmente neri di luce.

Progressivamente i lineamenti del Professore si distesero e sul suo volto rimase solo un estremo pallore: dopo tutto quello che gli era accaduto quella notte, doveva essere completamente a pezzi. Si sforzò di sollevarsi, mettendo di nuovo alla prova i suoi muscoli, appena ritrovati.

- Grazie! – disse in un soffio leggero. – A quanto pare, la tua testardaggine nel volermi seguire, - s'interruppe per un istante, il respiro ancora difficoltoso, - si è rivelata essenziale per la mia salvezza.

Hermione abbozzò un sorriso: sentirsi ringraziare, proprio da lui che quella notte aveva fatto così tanto per lei, era semplicemente bellissimo. La commozione le tolse ogni capacità di rispondere.

Piton volle subito rimettersi in piedi e dovette aiutarlo: il corpo del mago era ancora percorso da un profondo tremito che aveva l'aria piuttosto dolorosa, ma lui sembrava non farci caso.

Si diresse a fatica, ma determinato, verso la cavità della quercia e vi puntò la bacchetta con risoluzione: un lampo esplose dalla punta, con un breve scoppio, e l'albero fu avvolto da un'intensa luce seguita da diversi crepitii.

- Ecco, ora né magie oscure, né serpenti o altro possono essere di danno! - sibilò feroce, il respiro ancora affannato.

Erano finalmente usciti dal bosco stregato.

Piton aveva in parte ostruito il cammino sul sentiero, ormai già aperto e liberato da ogni reale pericolo, lungo il quale Potter avrebbe guidato gli amici alla ricerca dell'Horcrux. La spiegazione concordata con Hermione, per l'anormale facilità dell'impresa, era che qualcuno, prima di loro, doveva aver già cercato di raggiungere la quercia sacra, ma senza successo: un mucchietto di cenere composto ai piedi dell'Horcrux ne testimoniava in modo macabro l'evidente fallimento.

Hermione si girò a osservare il _Nemeton_ alle sue spalle, ormai privo della sua impenetrabile barriera di rovi, quindi si rivolse al Professore, sorniona:

- Ma non gli sta rendendo le cose troppo semplici? – chiese ridacchiando.

- Effettivamente, tenuto conto che si tratta di Potter, - il mago sollevò ammiccante un sopracciglio e puntò la bacchetta da cui eruppe una serie di lampi di luce che si diresse a raggiera verso gli alberi, - un po' di edera urticante non è una brutta idea!

Quindi Piton sorrise e tese la mano alla sua studentessa, uno scintillio di soddisfazione a illuminargli gli occhi neri nel viso pallido e stremato:

- Ma tu promettimi di stare ben al riparo alle sue spalle!

Hermione ricambiò il sorriso e gli strinse la mano lasciando che il Professore la avvolgesse ancora in un rispettoso abbraccio:

- Ora ti riporto a Hogwarts.

Hermione annuì: sapeva che il mago era sfinito, ma sapeva anche che avrebbe fatto il suo dovere. Fino in fondo.

Amore di cristallo

Il tempo trascorreva lento, giorno dopo giorno e notte dopo notte.

Dietro al vetro della bifora Severus aveva a lungo osservato la sera che, scurendosi sempre più, era diventata notte: l'oscurità che avvolgeva la Nera Fortezza dell'orrore non gli era mai sembrata così densa e senza fine.

Compiere il suo dovere era sempre più difficile e doloroso, nell'attesa che il giovane Potter distruggesse il frammento d'anima custodito nell'antico Libro di Priscilla Corvonero.

Voldemort, proprio come Silente aveva supposto, sembrava non accorgersi che i frammenti della sua anima erano progressivamente annientati. Questo, però, rafforzava anche la sua personale teoria: l'Oscuro Signore non se ne rendeva conto semplicemente perché in lui non risiedeva più alcuna anima che potesse mantenere un qualche contatto con le altre sue parti separate.

Uccidere Nagini poteva veramente essere l'ultimo atto di una lunga battaglia, il gesto definitivo che avrebbe decretato la loro vittoria in quella sanguinosa guerra.

Un'azione che poteva anche essere fatale per chi l'avesse compiuta.

Per questo aveva riservato a se stesso l'uccisione del serpente.

Il giovane Potter non doveva correre quel rischio mortale: se la sua tesi sulla mancanza d'anima in Voldemort fosse stata sbagliata, il ragazzo, il Prescelto, sarebbe veramente stato la sola speranza per il loro mondo, l'ultimo baluardo contro il male.

Proprio per quel motivo, perché sapeva che la sua esistenza poteva finire con quell'ultimo gesto, e proprio perché la sua vita era pronto a sacrificarla per una causa in cui credeva a fondo, restare lontano da Crystal era una sofferenza intensa che doveva crudelmente imporsi, e imporle, per tutelare almeno l'incolumità della donna che amava infinitamente.

Crystal gli mancava più dell'aria che respirava e aveva un immenso bisogno di vederla, di godere della speranza che il suo sorriso sapeva sempre regalargli, di inebriarsi della luce che promanava dai suoi occhi, stelle scintillanti che sapevano respingere l'oscurità che da sempre lo circondava.

Il mago alzò gli occhi nel cielo nero della notte: nessun astro notturno splendeva sulla Fortezza dell'Oscurità e le tenebre del Male nascondevano la sua stella.

Una lacrima scese, solitaria, e Severus sospirò.

_Oh di ponente forte tramontata stella!_

_Oh ombre della notte- Oh triste notte di lacrime!_

_Oh grande stella scomparsa – Oh nera densa tenebra che nascondi la stella!_

_Oh mani crudeli che mi trattenete impotente – Oh mia indifesa anima!_

_Oh dura nuvola che mi circondi e non vuoi liberare la mia anima.__20_

La lotta era ancora lunga e l'esito incerto, ma lui avrebbe sopportato tutto, per amore di Crystal, avrebbe combattuto per lei, anche se sentiva la propria anima lacerarsi ogni giorno di più, condannato a quell'agonia interminabile, lontano dalla sua donna, dalla luce che lo aveva riportato alla vita.

Si chiese se un giorno anche lui avrebbe veramente potuto levarsi ogni maschera e mostrare orgogliosamente se stesso, a viso scoperto, o se avrebbe dovuto terminare la sua esistenza nell'ombra, così come sempre nella sua vita aveva vissuto, condannato dagli altri, prima, e poi da se stesso.

Rivolse il volto pallido verso oriente: all'improvviso, la spessa coltre di tenebrose nuvole che avvolgeva la fortezza sembrò spezzarsi e un chiarore lampeggiò là dove il sole stava di nuovo sorgendo. Un raggio oltrepassò scintillando la cupa barriera temporalesca e una lama di luce irruppe attraverso la finestra illuminando il mago nero che sembrò apparire d'incanto dai contorni dell'oscuro nulla che lo attorniava.

Sul suo viso, pallido e stanco, la lacrima ancora brillava nella prima luce dell'alba.

_Quando appendo al cuore la spada,_

_quando l'animo regge allo stillicidio, _

_quando attraverso le finestre_

_un tuo nuovo giorno mi penetra, _

_sono e resto nella luce che mi crea, _

_vivo nell'ombra che mi definisce.__21_

Le fiamme danzavano sul cristallo, riflesso gentile di quelle che, vorticanti, si levavano dal camino. Ma altre fiamme, ben più tumultuose, ardevano nella nera profondità degli occhi del mago.

Sollevò l'ampolla per verificare in controluce la limpidezza del liquido trasparente che, di nuovo, per un istante scintillò rubando la luce alle fiamme: la pozione era assolutamente perfetta.22 Sembrava acqua distillata, simbolo di purezza, ma avrebbe portato la morte in una lenta agonia di atroci tormenti.

Il suo sguardo s'incupì: nuovi rimorsi galleggiavano macabri nell'innocente trasparenza del veleno, resa sanguigna dalla luce delle fiamme.

Ancora una volta aveva dovuto distillare un altro veleno per ordine di Voldemort, sempre più incontentabile. Poco valeva se, insieme al filtro mortale, aveva creato anche il suo antidoto: non sempre avrebbe potuto somministrarlo in tempo e le strazianti urla di un'altra vittima avrebbero di nuovo lacerato la sua anima ormai ridotta a un logoro cencio. Appena possibile avrebbe anche trasmesso la formula dell'antidoto all'Ordine, rendendo così inutile anche quell'ennesimo veleno, come tutti i precedenti, ma nel frattempo altri rimorsi avrebbero appesantito la sua coscienza, ormai già troppo oberata.

Come sempre, non appena Voldemort avrebbe realizzato il fallimento del nuovo filtro, l'avrebbe crudelmente tormentato con una lunga e atroce C_ruciatus_, giusta punizione per un pozionista incapace di creare un veleno di cui non fosse possibile scoprire l'antidoto.

Un amaro sorriso incurvò appena le labbra sottili del mago: era inutile spiegare all'arrogante ignoranza di Voldemort che un tale veleno non poteva esistere, ma era ancora più difficile sostenere il ghiaccio degli occhi di Lucius quando l'appropriato antidoto veniva scoperto dall'Ordine con un'urgenza che solo il suo profondo rimorso poteva imporre.

Eppure Lucius taceva e Severus sapeva che l'altero Mangiamorte era ben conscio che la salvezza di suo figlio dipendeva da un vecchio amico che, ora, era solo un traditore. Ma le labbra di Lucius, dall'elegante linea sinuosa, restavano sigillate mentre si chinava su di lui e, pietosamente, lo aiutava a sollevarsi da terra quando l'Oscuro, una volta sfogata la sua furiosa ira, cessava finalmente di torturarlo e se ne andava lasciandoli soli.

La mano del mago avvolse la letale ampolla con una stretta delicata e l'avvicinò alle labbra, sospirando. Il suo veleno conduceva all'oblio della vita: avrebbe saputo distillare un filtro che gli concedesse l'oblio dalle sue colpe?

Lasciò che il sottile cristallo sfiorasse lentamente le sue labbra, come il freddo bacio di un'amante fatale, e chiuse gli occhi.

Sì, avrebbe saputo farlo: nessuno, più di lui, sapeva trarre la magia dagli scintillanti vapori di un calderone. Le sue lacrime sarebbero state la base del liquido in cui mescere il suo sogno di libertà, e il dolore del rimorso sarebbe stato il reagente essenziale che avrebbe guidato la sua magia.

Sfiorò piano il cristallo con le labbra, appannandone appena la superficie con il respiro, e si lasciò sfuggire un breve sospiro di desiderio: sarebbero bastate solo poche gocce di quell'agognato filtro, dolcemente amare, e avrebbe potuto finalmente sfuggire al suo passato che sempre lo tormentava, inesorabile. Sarebbe stato libero di volare dalla sua Crystal e portarla via, lontana, al sicuro, sulle ali di un meraviglioso sogno d'amore.

_Sì, poter bere, e inosservato lasciare il mondo_

_per svanire, infine, con te, nelle foreste oscure:_

_sparire, lontano, dissolvermi, e dimenticare poi_

_ciò che tu, tra le foglie, non hai mai conosciuto:_

_la stanchezza, la malattia, l'ansia_

_degli uomini, qui, che si sentono soffrire, _

_qui, dove il tremito scuote gli ultimi, scarsi capelli grigi,_

_dove la gioventù impallidisce, si consuma e simile a_

_un fantasma muore,_

_dove il pensare stesso è riempirsi di dolore, _

_e la disperazione regna, dalle ciglia di piombo, _

_dove la bellezza vede spenta la luce dei suoi occhi_

_e l'amore nuovo non riesce a piangerla oltre il domani._

_Andarsene, andarsene. E arrivare da te, _

_non portato da Bacco e dai suoi leopardi,_

_ma sulle ali della poesia, invisibili, _

_anche se la mente, lenta, ha perplessità e indugi:_

_e lì, con te, subito la notte è tenera_

_con la sua luna regina sul trono_

_e le fate stellate tutt'intorno:_

_qui, invece, adesso, non ce n'è più di luce, niente,_

_se non quella che dal cielo è soffiata_

_giù dal vento, nel buio verde e tortuoso di muschio.__23_

Severus soffocò un sospiro e strinse i pugni riaprendo gli occhi nel verde riflesso delle fiamme del camino.

Sì, avrebbe saputo distillare la sua libertà dal passato ricreando un'innocenza da troppo tempo perduta.

Ma non lo avrebbe fatto.

Avrebbe significato sfuggire alle sue responsabilità e sarebbe stato mancare al suo dovere.

No, non poteva farlo.

Mai

il passo arretrerà nell'ombra,

finché non sarà compiuto il destino

che mi legherà a te. 24

Si morse le labbra allontanando infine la scintillante ampolla.

No, finché non avesse saldato ogni suo debito non avrebbe mai cercato di sfuggire al suo passato: avrebbe continuato ad affrontarlo, a testa alta, come sempre aveva fatto, pagando fino in fondo per ogni singola colpa commessa.

Doveva continuare a combattere per impedire che il suo mondo precipitasse nel caos che Voldemort stava magistralmente orchestrando con il terrore del suo oscuro potere. Doveva lottare con tutta la determinazione di cui era capace per cercare di salvare quante più vite possibili, anche a costo di rischiare ogni istante la sua.

Il piatto della bilancia ancora pendeva dall'altro lato, contro di lui: le sue colpe passate, come smisurati macigni, pesavano molto di più dei suoi recenti meriti.

Erano ancora molte le vite che doveva salvare per mettere a tacere, almeno per il breve volgere di una notte, la sua coscienza.

La luce della luna brillava, fredda nella notte nera, illuminando le onde: lontana, oltre la linea dell'orizzonte, oltre le nuvole tempestose che si avvicinavano, c'era la sua Crystal.

Irraggiungibile.

Il vento scompigliò i lunghi capelli neri del mago sollevando per un attimo, con un colpo deciso, un'ala del mantello: Severus rimase immobile, sul bordo della ripida scogliera, sconsolata ombra nera prigioniera della sua oscurità e dei suoi irrealizzabili desideri.

Chiuse gli occhi e la vide, piena di luce dorata, proprio come il giorno in cui era diventata sua moglie.

Dischiuse le labbra in un muto sospiro di desiderio e rimase fermo, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e i pugni serrati, respirando piano un profumo lontano che, lentamente, si trasformava in palpitante dolore.

_Il mare è ormai una linea bianca _

_che accompagna il mio desiderio,_

_e il vento giunge tenebroso e sottile_

_con la sua arcana capacità_

_di toccare la mia abituale disperazione e il mio dolore,_

_la mia meraviglia e la mia notte,_

_la chiara sensazione della pioggia imminente _

_e della mia smarrita gioia.__25_

Nell'oscurità profonda degli occhi di Severus ardevano firmamenti di stelle mentre le sue labbra si dischiudevano piano in un dolce sorriso e le dita sfioravano delicate il cristallo che, come un inespugnabile scrigno, rinchiudeva il suo più prezioso tesoro.

- Ti amo… - sussurrò soave nell'aria tiepida della sera.

Le mani di Crystal seguirono la sua al di là della fredda parete trasparente.

Il sorriso del mago si aprì con tenerezza sul suo volto pallido, illuminandolo, e fermò la mano sovrapponendola a quella piccola e irraggiungibile della sua donna, nell'impossibile tentativo di intrecciarsi alle sue dita.

Poi, lentamente, Severus avvicinò il viso al cristallo e lo sfiorò lieve con le labbra mentre il nero dei suoi occhi si fondeva nel cielo dorato della maga: la sua voce, roco sussurro d'amore, recitò piano le musicali parole di un arcano incantesimo.26

_Facciamo dunque l'incantesimo_

_di vivere amandoci_

_stranamente _

_e castamente._

…

_Le mie mani resteranno pure_

_Il mio cuore ha le sue trafitture_

_che tu mi medicherai_

_Poi tra le mie braccia_

_dormirai_

…

_Così evoco quella_

_che ti prenderà mia bella_

_con l'Arte magica_

_antichissima_

_che conosco bene_

…

_Avremo te lo giuro _

_una voluttà pura_

_senza quei toccamenti_

_che rendono dementi_

_tutti gli amanti._

_E puri come gli angeli_

_diremo gli elogi_

_della tua grande beltà_

_nella mia _Trasparenza

_di _Purezza.

_Dolce dolce è la mia pena_

_stasera ti amo appena_

_Il mio cuore finito l'inverno_

_viene dall'Inferno_

_a ferro e a fuoco_

_Ho stregato la scalfittura_

_di questa bocca impura_

_Ama la mia castità_

_è la _Trasparenza

_della tua beltà.__27_

Progressivamente, mentre le magiche parole volavano leggere nell'aria, il cristallo si fece caldo e cominciò ad assottigliarsi fino a diventare un velo impalpabile, trasparente come l'aria e fluido come l'acqua che sempre separava, eppure idealmente univa, i due innamorati, lasciando che ognuno percepisse il tepore e la morbidezza del corpo dell'altro.

Severus avvolse la sua Crystal nel trasparente velo di un dolce e appassionato abbraccio e ne cercò le labbra, tremanti, rugiada sottile che bruciava di desiderio sotto le sue.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e lasciò scorrere la mano sul corpo della sua donna che sinuosamente si offriva a lui. Lentamente immerse le dita nel velo trattenuto dei morbidi riccioli e s'inebriò di un profumo che esisteva solamente nei ricordi, mentre le sue labbra assaporavano il miele della bocca di Crystal che, solo, risiedeva nella sua immaginazione.

Eppure, la sentiva intensamente sua, in quell'incantato abbraccio d'amore purissimo, realtà che si confondeva nel sogno e desiderio che si sublimava nell'innocenza di un sentimento troppo forte per essere trattenuto.

La strinse di più a sé, sussurrandole piano il suo infinito amore, mentre il suo respiro ardente appannava la rugiada di cristallo tra le loro labbra. La sentì fremere appena tra le braccia mentre si lasciava penetrare dal suo casto desiderio, sempre più vicino a lui, calda e pura, miraggio d'impossibile lussuria.

Vicini e lontani,

un abisso nuovamente tra di noi.

Avremo l'ardire d'incedere?

Se tu sarai con me,

anche la morte sarà un giullare distorto. 28

La bocca di Severus seguì con delicata sensualità la linea del mento, sfiorò lento il liquido cristallo che, sottile, avvolgeva il tenero collo di Crystal e scese giù, lungo il petto ansante, il ventre teso e i fianchi ondeggianti. Immerse le dita in quell'irraggiungibile paradiso, delizia e tormento del suo corpo, e gli parve di percepirne l'umido calore mentre la sua donna sussultava sotto il suo tocco intenso, desiderio e piacere che si confondevano e si esaltavano in un impossibile orgasmo.

Severus ansimò e si morse le labbra: ancora pochi istanti di dolorosa estasi e poi avrebbe dovuto lasciarla, di nuovo, per dimenticare i sogni e tornare agli incubi infernali.

La desiderava, con bruciante passione, ma sotto le sue dita, trepidanti e roventi, accarezzava solo l'impalpabile velo di cristallo: eppure, negli occhi della sua donna aleggiava, sfumata, l'aura sensuale del piacere.

Volle perdersi in quel cielo luminoso, promessa d'un futuro per il quale ogni giorno lottava e rischiava la vita, e volle inebriarsi di quella luce per portarla con sé, nel regno dell'oscurità, per non perdere mai la speranza del suo sogno d'amore.

La strinse di nuovo a sé, bramando un profumo che non c'era e ardendo d'un inestinguibile desiderio, mentre baciava dolcemente morbide labbra imprigionate da un fragile e trasparente velo e, per un fugace istante, la magia si compì: il fuoco del suo amore fuse il cristallo e le labbra di Crystal furono sulle sue, lancinante piacere, spasmo profondo, profumo e sapore indimenticabili.

Solo per un memorabile istante, troppo breve per poter credere che fosse realmente accaduto, se non nel suo sogno meraviglioso.

_Dalla sponda dei sogni illuminati dalla luna_

_tendo le mani vinte verso te_

…

_I miei sogni e i miei pensieri piegano _

_i loro stendardi ai tuoi piedi._

_Oh, angelo nato troppo tardi_

_Perché ti incontri un uomo affranto!_

_In quale nuova condizione dei sensi_

_potrebbero le nostre vite unite sentire tenerezza?_

_Quale nuova emozione devo_

_sognare per pensare che mi appartieni?_

_Quale purezza nella lussuria?__29_

Lentamente si staccò da quelle amate labbra e, con infinita tenerezza, le sussurrò ancora il suo amore sfiorandole piano la bocca con la punta delle dita, in una lenta ed estenuante carezza, emozione del suo cuore innamorato che sapeva piegare e soggiogare anche i suoi sensi creando improbabili illusioni.

Infine le sorrise ancora, dolcemente, mentre si allontanava piano da lei librandosi sicuro nell'aria, il mantello che, come nera ala spiegata, ondeggiava piano nel vento.

Nel volto pallido, gli occhi del mago ardevano d'un nero profondo e luminoso: erano sfavillante oscurità, soffice velluto trapuntato di stellato desiderio e incorniciato da incontenibili fiamme d'amore.

E la sua voce, roca e calda nell'aria leggera della sera, era un melodioso sussurro d'amore.

Era di nuovo sera e un'altra lunga notte si avvicinava per coronare con i suoi implacabili incubi un'altra interminabile giornata in cui il potere dell'Oscuro Signore sembrava essere ormai arrivato ai vertici: anche il Ministero della Magia era infine sotto il suo completo imperio.

Solo Hogwarts, la sua casa perduta, ancora resisteva, fragile e ferita, abbarbicata alla sua roccia, senza che potesse fare nulla per proteggerla e per difendere i suoi giovani occupanti.

Eppure, Hermione era appena riuscita a fargli pervenire il tanto sospirato messaggio: il frammento d'anima celato nell'antico libro di Priscilla Corvonero era stato finalmente distrutto da Harry Potter.

Erano infine arrivati all'ultimo atto della tragedia.

Appena aveva potuto, aveva trasmesso la tanto attesa notizia anche a Crystal ed era rimasto a lungo a fissare il suo volto, luminoso e dorato, nel cristallo nero del medaglione. Era rimasto immobile a guardarla, in silenzio, quasi senza respirare, desiderando solo di poterla stringere forte a sé e di essere finalmente felice con lei.

Aveva preteso che anche lei rimanesse immobile, senza parlare: se solo avesse mosso le labbra, dischiudendole davanti a lui, il desiderio di baciarla sarebbe stato crudelmente straziante.

Così erano rimasti a guardarsi, a lungo, in un sofferente silenzio, mentre il sole tramontava traendo riflessi dorati dai lunghi capelli della maga.

Poi Severus aveva interrotto il contatto e il bel volto di Crystal era svanito lasciando solo il lucido e freddo cristallo che rifletteva le ardenti fiamme nere dei suoi desolati occhi nell'ombra della sera che scendeva a cancellare il giorno.

Infine era rimasto solo il silenzio ossessivo dei ricordi.

_Oh sera_

_sera degli altri miei baci!_

_Lontana ossessione della mia ombra, _

_senza raggio d'oro!_

_Vuoto sonaglio._

_Sera diroccata_

_su pire di silenzio.__30_

La sua perduta Hogwarts, tanto amata, era lì, davanti a lui, accarezzata dall'oro del tramonto, i raggi del sole come dita delicate che la sfioravano appena in una languida carezza.

La sua possente Hogwarts, così intensamente desiderata, era rimasta l'ultimo baluardo contro il Signore dell'Oscurità: lì si trovava Harry Potter, il Prescelto, il ragazzo che aveva distrutto ben quattro _Horcrux _di Voldemort senza riportare neppure un graffio, mentre il grande Albus Silente era stato bruciato dalla maledizione mortale racchiusa nell'anello.

Perché lo aveva indossato.

Solo ora Severus si rendeva conto che quel gesto doveva essere la spiegazione di tutto, ma ancora non capiva perché il grande mago avesse commesso una tale follia.

Ora che Voldemort aveva conquistato il potere e il mondo magico era sottomesso ai suoi voleri, Severus sapeva bene che anche le ore dell'antico castello erano ormai contate e presto sarebbe avvenuto l'ultimo violento scontro tra l'oscurità e la luce.

Forse quella stessa notte, anche se lui non era riuscito ancora a scoprire i piani del suo odiato padrone.

Si strinse il braccio, rabbioso, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne, pur sapendo che mai avrebbe potuto liberarsi di quell'odiato simbolo dei suoi errori.

Il Marchio bruciava.

Bruciava da giorni, nell'esaltazione dell'Oscuro Signore che celebrava la sua vittoria.

Bruciava in profondità, nella sua anima lacerata, rinnovando il fuoco dei suoi rimorsi, rogo dannato delle sue colpe.

Guardò ancora verso la sua perduta Hogwarts, bellissima con le svettanti torri e le luci delle finestre che, come topazi sparsi in negligente disordine, decoravano i suoi possenti muri. Il suo sguardo accarezzò il portone che, pur massiccio com'era, non avrebbe mai potuto fermare gli aggressori.

Poi sollevò il viso, pallido e stanco, verso il cobalto del cielo, là dove l'ultimo raggio di sole ancora illuminava i merli della torre più alta. Per un istante trattenne il fiato, mentre i suoi occhi neri indugiavano mesti in tormentosi ricordi, quindi dischiuse le labbra in un muto sospiro e strinse forte la bacchetta sotto il mantello: era pronto a lottare, fino alla fine.

Era pronto a morire, se questo gli avesse permesso di espiare, infine, le sue colpe.

Il suo sguardo scivolò piano sul prato, sull'erba resa nera dalle tenebre incombenti della notte, fino a giungere alla Tomba Bianca, incredibilmente ancora illuminata da uno spicchio di sole infiltratosi in una fessura tra le colline che circondavano il lago.

Un sorriso amaro incurvò appena le labbra sottili del mago al ricordo di quanto Albus amasse il sole e non riuscisse proprio a capacitarsi che lui, invece, vivesse in quel buio e freddo sotterraneo.

Già, anche la luce e il calore del sole aveva voluto negarsi, per tanti anni.

Ma ora, ora era diverso.

Severus strinse i pugni mentre il nero dei suoi occhi si liquefaceva nella sottile fessura di sole. Dietro il candido tumulo, il raggio illuminava anche il lago: distesa d'intenso azzurro con bagliori dorati.

Gli occhi della sua Crystal, fatti d'amore e speranza.

_Nel profondissimo lago dei tuoi occhi_

_si scioglie e fonde il mio povero cuore._

_Lo dissolvono laggiù_

_nell'acqua dell'amore e della follia_

_ricordo e malinconia__31_

La sua adorata Crystal, la sua bellissima donna, sua moglie!

Severus si concesse un lungo e desolato sospiro mentre anche l'ultimo brillio di sole svaniva nella notte.

La desiderava, era sua, solo sua, eppure non poteva averla.

La luce era lì, al suo fianco, poteva tendere la mano e quasi sfiorarla, ma il suo Passato ancora lo condannava a rimanere inchiodato nell'oscurità.

Di nuovo strinse con forza l'impugnatura della bacchetta, levandola di scatto davanti a sé, fendendo l'aria: il momento dell'ultima battaglia era infine arrivato.

Il mago sapeva che il castello pullulava di membri dell'Ordine, ultima coraggiosa difesa del solo luogo che Voldemort ancora non avesse violato con il suo orrore. Erano tutti sul chi vive, in attesa di una sua parola d'avvertimento, tutti pronti a sacrificare la loro vita nello scontro finale.

E lui, Severus Piton, questa volta si sarebbe apertamente schierato al loro fianco: avrebbe finalmente tolto la maschera della sua finzione, ben più odiata anche di quella di lucido argento dei Mangiamorte, e avrebbe orgogliosamente sputato in faccia a Voldemort la verità, tutta la sua dolorosa e coraggiosa verità.

E avrebbe ucciso Nagini.

Anche se sapeva bene che quel gesto poteva costargli la vita.

Augurandosi che, invece, fosse la vita del Signore dell'Oscurità a esserne annientata per sempre.

Pregando disperatamente un Dio, in cui mai aveva creduto, che il piatto della bilancia che portava il suo Passato salisse infine più in alto di quello del suo Presente, aprendogli così la porta al Futuro.

Sognando di poter di nuovo stringere con amore la sua Crystal fra le braccia.

Per sempre.

1 Non ricordo esattamente, ma è molto probabile che questo titolo sia uguale a quello di una bellissima fiction scritta diversi anni fa da Gwillion.

2 Ugo Foscolo. Dalla raccolta "Odi e Sonetti", tratto da: V. Di se stesso all'amata.

3 Francesco Petrarca: "Solo et pensoso".

4 Guillome Apollinaire. Dalla raccolta "poesie a Lou": tratto da "LXIX Rose guerriere".

5 Earendil

6 Guillome Apollinaire. Dalla raccolta "Poesie a Lou", tratto da: VIII. E' l'inverno e già ho intravisto le gemme…

7 William Shakespeare. Da "Sonetti": n. 27

8 William Shakespeare. Da "Sonetti": n. 28

9 Edmond Rostand - Tratto da "Cirano de Bergerac", Terzo Atto, Scena XI.

10 Earendil

11 Pablo Neruda. Da "Tercer libro de las odas", tratto da "Ode a un cinema di paese".

12 L'autrice della sciarada è Ale85LeoSign.

13 Tratto da Wikypedia alla voce Samhain.

14 Earendil

15 "Immortale": poesia appositamente scritta per questo capitolo da Ale85LeoSign.

16 Prima parte della poesia "Letale" scritta appositamente da Ale85LeoSign per questo capitolo.

17 Vedi "Luci e ombre del Cristallo", cap. 10 – Sogni infranti. Ellys era la ragazzina di cui si era innamorato il giovane Severus prima di decidere di diventare Mangiamorte.

18 Vedi "Luci e ombre del Cristallo", cap. 10 – Sogni infranti. Meryl è un sogno che il giovane Severus non ha avuto il coraggio di sognare ma che, come gli altri, si è infranto a causa sua.

19 Seconda parte della poesia "Letale" scritta appositamente da Ale85LeoSign per questo capitolo.

20 Walt Whitmann. Dalla raccolta "Memorie del Presidente Lincoln": tratto da "Quando i lillà fiorirono l'ultima volta davanti alla porta del cortile".

21 Pablo Neruda. Da "Canto general": tratto da "America, non invoco il tuo nome invano".

22 Ecco il mio modesto omaggio alla bravura di Astry quando splendidamente gioca con i riflessi di liquidi e cristalli negli occhi di Severus. Si veda il capitolo 4 di "Dopo la vittoria" di Astry che tanto mi è piaciuto e che ha ispirato questa scena, così simile alla sua, all'apparenza, eppure così diversa nel suo significato profondo, così come appaiono simili, ma sono intimamente diversi, i "nostri" rispettivi Severus.

23 Tratto da "Ode a un usignolo" di John **Keats.**

24 Earendil

25 Fernando Pessoa dalla raccolta "Il giardino del delirio": tratto da "Orizzonte".

26 La scena che segue, così come la poesia, sono dedicate con tanto affetto ad Astry e alla sua splendida "Amando il vento", in particolare il Capitolo 12 – "Baciato dal vento" che ha ispirato questo tentativo di pallida e goffa imitazione.

27 Guillome Apollinaire dalla raccolta "Poesie a Lou": tratto da XXXIV – "O mia carissima Lou"

28 Earendil

29 Fernando Pessoa, dalla raccolta "Il Violinista pazzo". Tratto da "Incantesimo".

30 Garçia Lorca da "Libro de poemas". Tratto da "Novembre".

31 Guillome Apollinaire. Dalla raccolta "Poesie a Lou": III - Nel profondissimo lago dei tuoi occhi.

65


	7. Parte 7 cap da 30 a 34

coraggioso orgoglio della verità

Una lieve vibrazione magica nell'aria fece voltare di scatto Severus: i suoi sensi allenati lo avvertirono che qualcuno si era materializzato nella Foresta Proibita alle sue spalle.

Tese la bacchetta davanti a sé, pronto a tutto: una scura figura incappucciata si muoveva elegante tra gli alberi avvicinandosi velocemente. Un ramo trattenne per un attimo il cappuccio del Mangiamorte e una ciocca di capelli biondissimi baluginò nella penombra.

Severus s'irrigidì: aveva riconosciuto Lucius Malfoy, l'amico di un tempo, il padre di Draco, l'uomo che da mesi sapeva del suo tradimento, ma che non lo aveva mai denunciato a Voldemort.

Perché era lì? Sapeva che c'era anche lui? Cosa voleva?

Il viso di Lucius era stravolto dall'angoscia e il Mangiamorte avanzava veloce, senza curarsi d'essere scoperto: Severus si ritrasse dietro il tronco di un albero e rimase in attesa fino a quando Lucius lo superò e, dirigendosi verso il limitare della foresta, si trovò a girargli le spalle. Ancora pochi passi e avrebbe superato il limite del confine di protezione di Hogwarts, facendo scattare tutti gli allarmi della scuola.

- Fermati Lucius! – intimò, la bacchetta puntata sull'amico senza mostrare la minima esitazione. – Non un passo in più! – sibilò con voce cupa e minacciosa.

- Non lo faresti mai… mai alle spalle. – rispose Malfoy con lenta e cauta freddezza, fermandosi. – Conosco troppo bene la tua… singolare lealtà. – aggiunse con voce elegantemente strascicata, mentre si girava piano tenendo ben in vista la mano con la bacchetta, la punta rivolta verso l'alto, inoffensiva.

I due maghi si squadrarono intensamente: argenteo ghiaccio e tenebrosa oscurità, angoscia e determinazione.

- Mio figlio… - cedette infine Malfoy, - E' in pericolo: Lui sta venendo qua.

- Cosa intendevi fare? – chiese Severus sospettoso.

- Avvertirli. – rispose Lucius con rassegnazione.

- Ancora un passo e il Marchio nel tuo braccio avrebbe attivato gli incantesimi di protezione. – spiegò rude. - Non avresti avuto la possibilità di dire neppure una parola!

- Dal tardo pomeriggio di oggi la direzione degli Auror è sotto il controllo dell'Oscuro Signore. – rispose con freddo distacco Malfoy, - A quest'ora Hogwarts è totalmente inerme.

Un lampo d'angoscia passò negli occhi di Piton che strinse più forte la bacchetta: sotto i suoi occhi spalancati Lucius gli voltò le spalle e si buttò temerariamente oltre il limite del confine gridando sconvolto:

- Mio figlio è là, Severus, devo salvarlo da Lui!

Lucius Malfoy corse fuori dalla Foresta Proibita, oltre gli ultimi alberi, e superò la linea di protezione senza che accadesse nulla: tornò a rivolgersi all'altro, spronandolo a seguirlo.

Piton era arrivato oltre le piante, il respiro contratto: abbassò lentamente la bacchetta, mentre una tormentosa angoscia si allargava sul suo volto pallido.

- Draco è al sicuro, - mormorò a mezza voce, - ma non tutti gli altri ragazzi…

Il viso di Malfoy sembrò illuminarsi per un attimo, mentre in un respiro d'infinito sollievo la tensione si sciolse restituendogli d'incanto i suoi bei lineamenti, solo appena un poco sciupati dalla lunga permanenza ad Azkaban.

- Draco… - esalò in un lungo sospiro.

- Devo avvertire Remus! – mormorò tra sé Severus sollevando la bacchetta per evocare il suo Patronus.

L'argentea fenice fluì dalla punta del legno magico, lampo di fedeltà a illuminare la notte solo un istante prima che il prato davanti al castello si riempisse di Mangiamorte incappucciati, le loro fredde maschere d'argento a rifletterne la tremula scia.

Alcune grida d'allarme lacerarono l'aria, subito seguite da lampi e crepitii che intercettarono il Patronus dissolvendolo nell'oscurità che si faceva sempre più greve e fredda. Severus percepì il respiro rantolante dei Dissennatori e comprese perché i Mangiamorte erano stati così solerti nell'individuare ed eliminare il suo silenzioso messaggero: Voldemort era da poco riuscito a inventare un sortilegio che riconosceva e inibiva il potere dei Patronus per alcuni minuti, creando un campo di oscurità concentrata che ingoiava, come un mostro avido e goloso, la loro luminescenza.

Lanciare un nuovo Patronus era inutile, ma in qualche modo doveva riuscire ad avvertire l'Ordine: il silenzio era nuovamente sceso sull'avanzante oscurità e sembrava che nessuno, nel castello, si fosse ancora reso conto di quella macabra invasione.

Con la coda dell'occhio si accorse che Lucius era scivolato silenziosamente via, andandosi a confondere tra le altre ombre portatrici di morte.

Avrebbe potuto farlo anche lui, ma prima doveva avvertire Remus e aveva un solo modo per farlo.

Chiuse gli occhi e con la mente chiamò Fanny: sapeva che la folgore rosso e oro della fenice non sarebbe mai passata inosservata ai suoi avversari, ma sapeva anche che Fanny era l'unica che poteva portare con successo il suo messaggio, anche passando in mezzo ai Dissennatori.

La fenice si materializzò sul braccio che aveva steso per lei e scrutò nel buio, i vividi occhietti neri che spaziavano rapidi sul prato.

- Vai! – ordinò Piton. - Avverti Minerva e Remus del pericolo! E poi Crystal… ma tienila al sicuro!

Fanny esitò e lanciò un fischio sottile: sembrava indecisa, quasi non volesse abbandonare il suo padrone in mezzo a quell'orda di morte che aveva ormai notato la loro presenza e si avvicinava.

- Non pensare a me, sono loro che hanno bisogno di aiuto! – la spronò ancora il mago indicando il castello. – Vai!

Fanny spiccò il volo proprio quando un forte raggio di luce li raggiunse, illuminando a giorno l'ultima porzione di prato prima della Foresta Proibita.

- La fenice di Silente! – gridò un Mangiamorte con un'evidente nota di panico nella voce stridula.

- E il caro e _fedele_ Severus Piton, - sibilò la gelida voce di Voldemort con un tono di profonda minaccia, - che singolare e imprevedibile coincidenza…

Piton alzò rapido gli occhi al cielo. Fanny era già scomparsa lasciando solo un lampo di fuoco a illuminare il cielo e nel castello, forse, c'era qualche finestra in più illuminata, ma il mago sapeva che era inutile: intorno a sé Voldemort aveva steso una cupa nebbia che oscurava immagini e suoni. Nessuno, dal castello, avrebbe potuto vedere ciò che accadeva nel prato, neppure se si fosse sporto dai merli della Torre di Astronomia.

Il lampo di un sortilegio schizzò subitaneo dalla bacchetta di Voldemort e colpì in pieno petto il mago che si ritrovò in ginocchio, un dolore lancinante a mozzargli il respiro. Quando cercò di rialzarsi, l'altro torreggiava su di lui, un fuoco crudele ad animargli le rosse iridi. Di nuovo lo colpì con un altro sortilegio, tenendolo inchiodato al terreno, in ginocchio, il respiro che gli bruciava il petto riempiendolo di aria rovente.

- Allora, Severus, sono sicuro che saprai spiegarmi con la solita eloquenza questa tua stupefacente confidenza con l'animaletto di Silente!

- Uccidendolo me ne sono… appropriato. – rantolò a fatica. – E' una risorsa… dal valore inestimabile. – Ogni parola era un lancinante tormento, una nuova scintilla che alimentava il fuoco nei suoi polmoni. – Perdonami se… l'ho tenuta… solo… per me, mio… Signore!

La furente ira di Voldemort fu nella sua mente, repentina e devastante come sempre, e solo vi trovò la smaniosa cupidigia di voler tenere tutto per sé quel tesoro senza donarlo al suo padrone.

L'Oscuro Signore si ritrasse e lo squadrò con un cupo sguardo indecifrabile. Poi, con un guizzo serpentino gli premette la punta della bacchetta sul petto e il viso di Severus si contorse in una maschera di dolore: diede un penoso colpo di tosse e il fuoco interiore lo dilaniò.

Non riusciva a respirare, ma aveva un assoluto bisogno di farlo: doveva recuperare la sua lucidità e reagire.

Non poteva lasciarsi ammazzare così. Aveva ancora una cosa importante da fare: doveva eliminare Nagini e rendere Voldemort di nuovo mortale e, soprattutto, voleva finalmente sputargli in faccia la verità così a lungo celata e dichiarare orgogliosamente la sua indomita fedeltà a Silente, all'Ordine e a Harry Potter.

I polmoni erano un rogo ardente: ogni particella d'aria che respirava era veleno intossicante e la mente stava per sfuggire al suo controllo. Voldemort sarebbe riuscito a penetrarvi e a scoprire tutto, anche il suo amore per Crystal.

No, Crystal no.

Voldemort non avrebbe violato anche il suo amore per lei.

Voldemort non avrebbe carpito nulla dalla sua mente.

Alzò gli occhi a incontrare il sangue che ribolliva nello sguardo infuocato del Signore dell'Oscurità: poteva mentirgli, sapeva che avrebbe ancora potuto ingannarlo, fosse anche stata la sua ultima azione.

Ma non lo avrebbe fatto ancora a lungo.

Finalmente l'ora della verità stava arrivando.

A ogni successivo respiro si sentiva precipitare sempre più nelle fiamme dell'Inferno: doveva reagire, doveva sottrarsi a quel perfido sortilegio che sfruttava il suo istinto di sopravvivenza, e la sua necessità di respirare, per torturarlo sempre più ferocemente.

Domò il suo bisogno d'aria e s'impose di non respirare: poche decine di secondi sarebbero state sufficienti.

Con uno sforzo sovrumano di volontà si obbligò quindi a sollevarsi da terra, raddrizzandosi da quella posizione di sudditanza che Voldemort gli aveva imposto con la magia, poi fece un improvviso scarto laterale arretrando di alcuni passi: vide lo stupore passare sul bianco volto di serpente mentre riusciva a sottrarsi al suo sortilegio.

Infine annaspò, cercando di nuovo avidamente l'aria che aveva smesso di respirare in quegli interminabili istanti: fu come un torrente impetuoso, gelido, che entrò nei suoi polmoni a spegnere le fiamme che ancora vi avvampavano.

Finalmente levò la bacchetta, che aveva sempre tenuto stretta in pugno, e con voce roca, quasi anche le corde vocali fossero state bruciate, evocò uno scintillante scudo protettivo:

- _Protego!_

Nel buio della notte, vide decine di luci brillare come stelle lungo le pareti del castello e altre, in rapida successione, che si accendevano.

Un sorriso fiero aleggiò sul volto pallido del mago: Voldemort aveva perso il vantaggio della sorpresa e l'Ordine ormai sapeva anche di non poter più contare su nessuno degli incantesimi che erano stati posti a protezione di Hogwarts. Era una pessima informazione, quella che Fanny aveva portato loro, ma preziosa più d'ogni altra che avesse mai fornito prima.

Fissò Voldemort negli occhi e in quelle iridi di rubino lesse il gelo della propria morte.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Il lampo verde fendette minaccioso l'aria nera, crepitando. Severus sapeva che lo scudo di protezione non avrebbe potuto reggere contro l'anatema mortale. Si gettò fulmineo di lato, rotolando sull'erba, ma un nuovo, letale raggio verde esplose dalla bacchetta inseguendolo sul terreno, più veloce di quanto il mago potesse sfuggirgli.

Poi accadde.

Un lampo di fuoco rosso esplose davanti a lui e, mentre il primo raggio dell'_Avada_ si perdeva sfrigolando nella Foresta Proibita dopo aver spazzato via lo scudo protettivo, Fanny apparve e inghiottì il secondo getto di luce verde, quindi esplose in fiamme e cadde a terra, implume e raggrinzita.

- Quella fenice ha l'imperdonabile abitudine, - sibilò stizzito Voldemort, - di voler ad ogni costo immolarsi per il suo padrone.

Piton si rialzò veloce da terra rimettendosi in posizione di difesa, la bacchetta levata e un sorriso appena accennato sul volto pallido: forse poteva ancora riuscire a ingannare l'arrogante mago che credeva d'avere in pugno la sua vita, o per lo meno, poteva cercare di distrarlo facendo guadagnare tempo prezioso all'Ordine. In fondo, valutò con amara ironia, era solo la sua vita, la vita di un assassino, a essere in palio in quel momento, contro la salvezza dell'intero mondo magico.

- Ma la fenice non è riuscita a farlo quella notte, quando ho eliminato il tuo più temibile avversario, Mio Signore. - azzardò guardingo, la bacchetta ben stretta in pugno. – Ricordi che sono stato io, proprio io, a uccidere il grande e apparentemente invincibile Albus Silente obbedendo ai tuoi ordini? – affermò pieno di tormentato orgoglio, menzogna e verità inscindibilmente incatenate nelle sue parole. - Come puoi dubitare della mia lealtà, dopo una così eclatante prova?

Voldemort lo osservava, il piatto volto di serpente imperturbabile, gli occhi ferocemente rossi che indugiavano e non cercavano di penetrare nella sua mente, l'unica carta che ancora poteva disperatamente giocare.

- Solo tua è la mia fedeltà, Oscuro Signore, e tu lo sai bene perché conosci ogni mio pensiero. – asserì inginocchiandosi davanti a lui ma tenendo il viso sollevato, fieramente pallido, i lunghi capelli neri a incorniciargli le guance scavate e gli occhi ardenti, pronti a reggere il nuovo assalto alla sua mente.

Ma Voldemort rimase immobile a studiarlo, lo sguardo fisso nel suo, in attesa.

Intorno a loro cominciò a levarsi il mormorio preoccupato dei Mangiamorte: i difensori stavano uscendo dal castello per affrontare l'ultima e definitiva battaglia.

Piton decise di giocare il tutto per tutto: chinò il capo in un movimento secco e abbassò la bacchetta.

- La fenice è tua, Mio Signore. – mormorò.

- Non mi basta, Severus, non mi basta più, ormai…

Piton sollevò il viso, gli occhi di nero cristallo che scintillavano nella notte:

- Anche la mia schiava sarà tua, Mio Signore. - sussurrò appena.

Un gelido, impercettibile sorriso tagliò obliquo il bianco volto di Voldemort.

- Perché io sono solo un tuo umile schiavo e tu il Mio Padrone. – si impose infine di aggiungere Piton stringendosi il braccio sinistro, una smorfia di dolore di nuovo sul viso.

Poi si alzò di scatto mentre Voldemort, fulmineo, di nuovo gli puntava la bacchetta al petto:

- Permettimi di dimostrarti ancora la mia fedeltà combattendo questa ultima battaglia al tuo fianco, in prima fila, per ottenere infine il tuo trionfo!

Decine di persone erano ormai uscite dal castello sparpagliandosi sul prato e correndo verso di loro, scintillanti scudi levati a protezione davanti a loro, e altri ancora stavano uscendo, membri dell'Ordine e professori, ma anche tanti studenti e non solo quelli dell'ultimo anno.

I Mangiamorte avrebbero fatto un massacro, aiutati dai Dissennatori che aleggiavano nella notte gelida sopra di loro. Doveva assolutamente impedirlo e l'unico modo era distruggere Nagini che era pigramente acciambellata alle spalle di Voldemort.

- Eccolo, c'è anche quel bastardo di Piton!

La voce acuta di Potter tagliò l'aria indicando a tutti l'odiato traditore.

Piton sorrise, tranquillo, inclinando appena il capo di lato:

- Come vedi, Oscuro Signore, quell'impudente sa ancora riconoscere i suoi veri nemici! – sibilò beffardo muovendo pigramente la bacchetta da cui schizzò rapido un lampo di luce che scaraventò il ragazzo indietro di diversi metri.

Immediatamente un sortilegio esplose con veemenza dalla bacchetta di Malocchio a difesa di Harry Potter che stava ancora rotolando nell'erba, ma Piton lo parò con disinvolta eleganza rivolgendosi ancora a Voldemort, con fierezza:

- Il mio utile braccio è ancora e sempre al tuo servizio, Mio Signore!

All'improvviso l'aria fu piena di raggi di luce che saettavano veloci, seguiti da urli di dolore: la lotta era cominciata, senza quartiere, violenta e selvaggia, senza esclusione di colpi.

La confusione era totale, nel buio della notte resa più oscura dai Dissennatori che si avvicinavano al castello per assalire gli studenti barricati dentro. Le scie luminose dei Patronus lanciati dai difensori del castello svanivano ingoiate nell'oscurità del sortilegio che proteggeva le spalle di quegli orridi respiratori di morte, eppure nuovi Patronus si levavano da ogni dove, ostinati e tenaci, luce d'argento a lottare contro il predominio delle tenebre.

All'improvviso una nuova argentea figura raggiunse le altre, intensamente scintillante nella notte:

- La fenice di Silente! – urlò Ron entusiasta sopra gli scoppi degli incantesimi che crepitavano nell'aria, - Sta combattendo con noi!

Piton scosse il capo sollevando un sopracciglio, sulle labbra un orgoglioso sorriso che nessuno vide: il ragazzo non avrebbe potuto gridare un'idiozia più utile in quel frangente. Sapeva bene che il nome di Silente, insultato e deriso dai Mangiamorte nell'interminabile anno che era seguito alla sua morte, continuava però a far loro paura. Il suo pensiero felice brillò fulgido nel cielo nero, traboccante d'amore, attorniato da quello delle persone per le quali stava coraggiosamente combattendo da tanto tempo, e l'unione della loro luce riuscì infine a spezzare l'oscuro sortilegio, serrando la bocca al mostro che, ingordo, fino a quel momento aveva ingoiato gli argentei protettori.

Piton strinse forte la bacchetta mentre la notte di giugno si scaldava e la tiepida brezza estiva di nuovo faceva ondeggiare il suo mantello: i Dissennatori si stavano ritirando e, almeno per quanto riguardava le loro anime, gli studenti erano al sicuro.

Al chiarore intermittente degli incantesimi che sfrecciavano nell'aria, Severus colse brillare il sorriso teso e stanco di Minerva, ma distinse bene anche la luce dell'odio che albergava nello sguardo di Potter, così come ebbe la netta impressione che il vorticante occhio magico di Moody seguisse proprio lui, tra tutti, con particolare e attenta assiduità.

Ma Piton sapeva che anche gli occhi di Voldemort, iniettati di sangue, spesso controllavano i suoi movimenti: doveva essere molto cauto per riuscire ad avvicinarsi a Nagini nella confusione della battaglia, senza farsi scoprire, e ad eliminare la barriera magica di protezione in cui il mago oscuro l'aveva avvolta.

Difendersi dai sortilegi che i suoi inconsapevoli amici gli lanciavano, senza far loro realmente del male, diventava sempre più difficile a mano a mano che la battaglia si frazionava in singoli duelli resi sempre più accesi dall'odio.

A distanza di pochi passi vedeva Lupin in difficoltà, attaccato da un esaltato Antonin, mentre Tonks stava duellando con lui: era stato Remus stesso a spingergli contro sua moglie, certo che con lui non avrebbe corso reali rischi. Però, l'entusiasmo con cui la giovane Auror gli lanciava addosso un ininterrotto flusso di fatture gli impediva di intervenire in aiuto dell'amico e, a ogni nuovo e irruente assalto di Tonks, rischiava sempre più di doverle fare del male per difendersi.

- Combatti, maledetto codardo! – lo insultò la giovane, indispettita dalla sua rigida e impenetrabile difesa.

Lupin sanguinava da una brutta ferita al volto e il suo braccio destro pendeva dolorosamente inerte lungo il fianco, la bacchetta retta dall'altra mano, insicura, mentre Dolohov lo irrideva, sadico:

- Appena finito con te, mannaro, ci penserò io a dare una bella sistemata alla tua mogliettina, visto che Piton è così recalcitrante a darle il colpo di grazia!

Severus ruppe gli indugi: con un sinuoso scarto laterale evitò il getto rabbioso dell'ultimo incantesimo lanciatogli dalla giovane Auror e con una rapida rotazione del polso le puntò addosso la bacchetta da cui già stava eruttando il raggio dell'incantesimo. Tonks, completamente presa dalla foga del suo impetuoso attacco, non ebbe neppure il tempo di pensare a difendersi: il lampo di luce la colpì in pieno petto e si accasciò senza nemmeno un grido.

- No! – urlò Lupin rivolgendo il viso sconcertato verso Piton.

La risata di Dolohov risuonò perfida nell'aria scura mentre puntava la bacchetta sul petto di Lupin, infine indifeso:

- Piton, era ora che ti liberassi di quella novellin…

Ma non poté finire la frase: un altro lampo esplose dalla bacchetta di Piton e uno squarcio profondo si aprì sul petto del Mangiamorte che sbarrò gli occhi, sbalordito dall'impossibilità dell'evento, per poi accasciarsi muto al suolo in una pozza di sangue.

- Fingi di combattere con me! – intimò rapido Piton a Remus.

- Ma Dora… - esclamò il mago chinandosi verso la moglie esanime.

- Non ha nulla! – ringhiò Severus trattenendolo per il braccio sano. – E distesa a terra corre meno rischi d'essere colpita da un incantesimo vagante. – sibilò con durezza puntando la bacchetta sull'altro che ancora cercava di inginocchiarsi accanto alla sua donna.

– Fingi di duellare, - ribadì Piton con preoccupata urgenza nella voce, - Voldemort sospetta di me e mi sta tenendo sotto controllo! – sibilò a labbra socchiuse, dirigendo con cautela il lampo del suo incantesimo pochi centimetri sopra la spalla di Lupin che si ritrasse in uno scatto involontario, rimettendosi in posizione di difesa, ancora sospettoso.

- Mi sarà più facile concentrarmi a colpire i Mangiamorte, - aggiunse Piton in un sibilo irritato, - se non devo perdere tempo a difendermi dalle aggressioni degli amici!

Lupin sorrise a stento, ancora preoccupato per Dora:

- Se le hai fatto del male…

- Nulla che un banale _Innerva _non possa sanare! – rispose secco Piton, sempre più spazientito, lanciandogli un altro incantesimo davanti ai piedi e rialzando poi fulmineo la bacchetta verso il suo petto. - Abbassati! – ordinò risoluto, - La Granger ha bisogno di aiuto!

Il micidiale raggio del _Sectumsempra _uscì dalla bacchetta di Piton nello stesso istante in cui Remus si buttò a terra: passò veloce appena sopra il suo capo e colpì al collo, recidendolo di netto con precisione chirurgica, il Mangiamorte che stava avendo la meglio su Hermione. L'uomo rimase immobile per un brevissimo istante, il sangue che grondava copioso dal taglio, poi barcollò, s'inclinò appena in avanti e la testa rotolò a terra con un tonfo sordo, subito seguita dal corpo.

Gli occhi nocciola di Hermione, spalancati per l'orrore, saettarono nella direzione da cui era arrivato l'incantesimo che l'aveva salvata, finché incontrarono lo sguardo nero e sicuro del suo ex insegnante: un lieve sorriso le illuminò il visetto spaventato, eppure determinato, ricambiato dallo scintillio degli occhi di Piton. In un istante la ragazza scivolò al loro fianco schivando gli incantesimi che volavano nell'aria.

- Grazie Professore!

- Occupati di Tonks, - ordinò secco Piton, quasi infastidito dal ringraziamento, - e avvisa Potter che tra poco arriverà il momento per il Prescelto di entrare in scena per l'ultimo, grandioso ed eroico atto! – spiegò con amara ironia indicando il grande serpente.

- Nagini? – chiese Hermione con voce tremante.

- No, ti ho già spiegato che a quella bestia immonda ci penserò io. – ribadì duramente il professore seguito dallo sguardo di Lupin, stupito dalla confidenza esistente tra i due . – Ma, se la mia teoria fosse sbagliata, a quel punto solo il tuo amico può salvare il nostro mondo, e tu lo sai!

La ragazza annuì gravemente, la tristezza negli occhi.

- Addio, Hermione. – sussurrò piano il mago, ben conscio del rischio mortale che stava andando ad affrontare.

- _Arrivederci,_ Professore. – rispose la ragazza calcando l'accento sullo speranzoso saluto e sforzandosi di sorridere mentre osservava, forse per l'ultima volta, il fuoco ardere impetuoso negli occhi neri del suo insegnante.

- Coprimi, Remus! – ordinò bruscamente Piton girando di colpo le spalle. – Devo trovare Nagini e distruggerla. – spiegò allontanandosi dal centro della battaglia, seguito a malincuore da Lupin che gli copriva le spalle lanciando occhiate preoccupate al corpo di Tonks, di fianco alla quale si era subito inginocchiata Hermione, e tratteneva a fatica la cruciale domanda sul motivo per cui Piton aveva deciso che il pericoloso serpente di Voldemort dovesse essere distrutto proprio in quel momento.

Qui, alla fine del tutto,

si decidono i destini del mondo.

Qui, alle soglie del domani,

tramonterà il sole

o sorgerà nuovamente radioso? 1

S'infilarono fra i combattenti, scansando incantesimi e intervenendo più volte a risolvere l'esito dei duelli in favore di studenti o professori in difficoltà: le sorti di quell'ultima, disperata battaglia stavano volgendo chiaramente a favore dei Mangiamorte, in schiacciante superiorità numerica rispetto ai membri dell'Ordine, e non sarebbero certo stati i numerosi studenti, coraggiosamente accorsi in loro aiuto, ma del tutto impreparati a combattere, che avrebbero potuto cambiare quella tragica realtà.

Piton sapeva che quello scontro si sarebbe concluso con un vero massacro se non fosse riuscito a distruggere al più presto Nagini, permettendo così che anche Voldemort venisse annientato.

In pochi minuti i due maghi aggirarono il centro della battaglia e si avvicinarono a Nagini, negligentemente abbandonata da Voldemort impegnato in un duplice duello.

Piton passò lentamente la bacchetta attorno al grosso serpente: l'aria tremolò quasi diventando solida e il mago studiò con attenzione la protezione magica che lo avvolgeva, quindi si concentrò e pronunciò una lunga e complessa formula magica in un'arcana e oscura lingua, continuando a muovere la bacchetta con lenti gesti ondulatori.

L'aria davanti al mago prese a vorticare, quasi a ribollire, come il liquido di una pericolosa pozione sfuggita al controllo e ormai sul punto di esplodere, sollevandogli il mantello alle spalle e facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli corvini, portandoli a coprirgli parzialmente il viso spaventosamente pallido in cui, come carboni accesi, ardevano impetuosi gli occhi, cristalli intensamente neri che riflettevano l'Inferno.

Lupin osservava senza fiato l'incredibile visione di quel nero angelo demoniaco, quasi scordandosi di controllare che nessuno si fosse ancora accorto di loro e pensando che probabilmente non esisteva al mondo un mago più esperto di Severus in _Difesa contro_ le Arti Oscure.

- Indietro Remus! – esclamò improvvisamente Piton spingendolo di lato.

L'aria crepitò all'improvviso e piccole scintille verdi apparvero dal nulla sulle squame lucenti del serpente che, sinuoso, snodava le sue spire sul terreno: per un istante brillarono nella notte come diabolici fuochi fatui, quindi si trasformarono in acuminati dardi e schizzarono contro i maghi andandosi a infrangere, esplodendo, contro gli scudi di protezione da loro prontamente evocati.

Il rumore delle esplosioni attirò l'attenzione di Voldemort che si era appena definitivamente liberato di uno dei suoi avversari che ora giaceva morto ai suoi piedi.

- Severus Piton! – tuonò l'Oscuro, respingendo la fattura del residuo rivale.

Rapidissimo, Piton torse il braccio ferito di Lupin che si lasciò sfuggire un urlo di dolore, e lo immobilizzò puntandogli la bacchetta al cuore:

- Questo mannaro rinnegato è riuscito non so come a distruggere la protezione di Nagini, Mio Signore, - esclamò, un ghigno di malvagia soddisfazione dipinto sul volto, - ma sono riuscito a fermarlo prima che facesse danni irreparabili!

Gli occhi rossi di Voldemort brillarono nella notte, sospetto e fiducia strettamente avvinghiati, ansia e sollievo che si rincorrevano senza fine:

- Uccidilo! – ordinò in un gelido sibilo, mentre lanciava un nuovo sortilegio al suo antagonista nel duello.

Gli occhi grigi di Lupin si dilatarono, per un istante invasi dal panico, finché s'immersero nella nera, ardente profondità dello sguardo dell'altro: se la sua fine avesse preservato la copertura di spia di Severus, allora non sarebbe morto invano.

- Fallo! – sussurrò appena Remus, un sorriso sereno sul volto stanco e rassegnato.

Severus rimase immobile a fissarlo, quasi senza respirare, nere fiamme che vorticavano come impazzite nei suoi occhi e la punta della bacchetta a premere, salda, contro il cuore dell'amico.

Infine sussurrò piano, in un sospiro trattenuto, le labbra quasi immobili affinché solo Remus potesse sentirlo:

- No, non sono un assassino!

- Avanti, cosa aspetti? Uccidilo adesso! – sibilò ancora Voldemort, sempre più esasperato, mentre il suo ultimo avversario gli cadeva ai piedi, mortalmente ferito.

Piton sorrise, tranquillo, gli occhi neri che scintillavano nella notte, accesi dall'orgoglio dell'ultima risolutiva sfida: lasciò libero il braccio di Lupin e mosse deciso un passo verso l'Oscuro Signore ponendosi come scudo davanti all'amico e puntando la bacchetta su Nagini.

- Che cosa…

Una fiammata rosso e oro squarciò la notte impedendo a Voldemort di esternare il suo irritato sbalordimento: Fanny comparve a pochi passi da loro depositando a terra la persona aggrappata alla sua coda.

- Crystal! – gridò Severus, gli occhi neri spalancati e il cuore che gli scoppiava in petto.

Per un fugace istante i due maghi si squadrarono, le bacchette sguainate, tese l'una contro l'altra, poi Piton si lanciò di lato, a proteggere la sua donna, nero demone dagli occhi fiammeggianti che si frapponeva tra lei e Voldemort.

Attirati dalla luminosa folgore di Fanny, Lucius e Bellatrix si liberarono velocemente dei giovani avversari e si avvicinarono al loro Signore mentre Piton scorse, con la coda dell'occhio, il giovane Potter che si avvicinava cautamente: Hermione doveva avergli riferito il messaggio.

Lentamente Voldemort si avvicinò e con un teatrale gesto del braccio indicò l'uccello e la donna:

- Hai finalmente deciso, Severus Piton, di consegnare al tuo Padrone ciò che è sempre stato mio? – sibilò, gli occhi rossi che lampeggiavano con soddisfatta malignità. – La fenice di Silente e la tua bella schiava?

- Crystal è la donna che amo infinitamente, - esclamò Severus con ardente passione, - e Fanny è l'inconfutabile prova della mia imperitura fedeltà ad Albus Silente! – aggiunse, il volto pallido fieramente levato e gli occhi neri che bruciavano d'impavido orgoglio, la bacchetta stretta in pugno e di nuovo puntata con decisione su Nagini.

Il bianco volto dell'Oscuro Signore era una maschera d'arrogante incredulità, incapace di dare un valido significato alle inammissibili parole del suo servo.

- Ti ho sempre ingannato, Tom Riddle, già da prima che tu mi mandassi a Hogwarts a spiare il grande Silente! – sibilò Piton con perfido compiacimento. - E' stata sua l'idea e tu sei caduto nella trappola che ti ha teso: _io sono sempre stato la sua fedelissima spia!_ – concluse, la voce forte e chiara mentre orgogliose fiamme nere avvampavano impetuose nei suoi occhi. – E oggi la mia recita finalmente finisce!

Intorno a loro vi erano solo immobilità e silenzio.

- L'hai ucciso su mio ordine! – replicò Voldemort, quasi parlando con se stesso, ancora incapace di accettare un'intollerabile verità.

- No! – esclamò Piton. – L'ho ucciso solo perché è stato lui che me lo ha ordinato, - sospirò interrompendosi un istante, la voce sopraffatta dal dolore del ricordo, - perché era in ogni caso condannato a morire da una maledizione che stava bruciando il suo copro.

Una furia incontrollabile distorse i lineamenti di Voldemort mentre le parole di Piton facevano finalmente breccia negli ultimi baluardi della sua superba presunzione:

- Tu… mi hai mentito! – ruggì.

- Sì, _io, Severus Piton_, sono un eccezionale Occlumante, - affermò il mago sorridendo con fiera dignità, - e sono stato capace di mentirti senza che tu mai dubitassi delle mie parole, anche mentre mi torturavi spietatamente: sono anni che ti rifilo solo menzogne! – esclamò, l'odio che ormai traboccava dalla sua voce, trattenuto solo dall'orgogliosa soddisfazione di sputare finalmente in faccia a quel mostro la sua coraggiosa verità.

Uno strillo acuto lacerò il silenzio:

- Traditore!

Bellatrix si slanciò tra i due maghi come una pazza furiosa:

- L'ho sempre detto che sei uno schifoso traditore e avevo ragione!

- E' vero, Bella, ti do atto che hai sempre dubitato di me, - ripose ridendole in faccia, impavido e beffardo, - ma a cosa mai sono servite tutte le tue accuse e insinuazioni, - aggiunse malignamente ironico, sollevando scettico un sopracciglio, - se io ho sempre saputo ingannare chi riteneva d'essere il più grande Legilimante del mondo? Se Voldemort ha sempre creduto a me e mai a te?

- Maledetto! – urlò ancora Bellatrix stendendo la bacchetta contro di lui, la follia negli occhi.

- No!

Un'ombra apparve dal nulla, di fianco a Piton, il cappuccio da Mangiamorte sul capo.

– _Avada Kedavra! _– strillò la voce acuta di Bellatrix nello stesso momento in cui Mangiamorte si lanciava addosso a Piton spingendolo a terra e il cappuccio gli cadeva sulle spalle rivelando lunghi capelli biondi e lisci.

- Draco… – ebbe solo il tempo di sussurrare, prima che il fatale raggio verde lo colpisse al posto dell'amico che aveva salvato l'anima di suo figlio.

Piton rotolò a terra, la bacchetta stretta in pugno e l'ultimo dovere ancora da compiere dopo che, finalmente, aveva potuto togliersi dal volto la maschera liberandosi dalla schiavitù di Voldemort: Nagini era lì, davanti a lui, vicinissima.

Così vicina che, se l'avesse distrutta, le difese dell'_Horcrux_ l'avrebbero certamente ucciso prima che potesse tentare di annientarle. Non poteva attaccare e, allo stesso tempo, difendersi. Non avrebbe mai avuto il tempo necessario, non a quella distanza così ravvicinata. Voldemort, inoltre, non sarebbe certo rimasto fermo a fare da spettatore mentre il suo ultimo frammento d'anima veniva distrutto.

A meno che…

No, non c'era più tempo per alcun pensiero, né per crogiolarsi in labili speranze: doveva compiere il suo ultimo dovere, a qualunque costo, fosse stato anche a prezzo della sua stessa vita.

Il suo Passato, inflessibile, esigeva che ogni debito fosse finalmente estinto.

Sospirò e prese la mira.

La sua Crystal era lì vicina e, forse, prima di morire avrebbe ancora potuto perdersi nel cielo dei suoi occhi e stringere a sé un'ultima volta il suo meraviglioso sogno d'amore.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide Harry Potter correre e puntare la bacchetta: con tutte le sue forze pregò, la mente che già formulava l'incantesimo coordinando occhi e mano, disperatamente pregò che il ragazzo avesse compreso il messaggio di Hermione e, soprattutto, che le avesse creduto e non commettesse quindi un'altra delle sue assurde imprudenze.

Una serie di lampi di luce fluì a raffica dalla sua bacchetta, letali _Sectumsempra _diretti con precisione sul grosso serpente: il primo a tagliargli di netto la testa e gli altri a farne a pezzi il poderoso corpo che cominciò a sussultare schizzando ovunque un sangue nero e denso.

- NOOO!

L'urlo di Voldemort echeggiò nell'aria, raccapricciante.

Poi fu come se tutto intorno a lui improvvisamente rallentasse, i suoi sensi tesi allo spasimo.

Nagini fu contornata da un'intensa luce che dal verde digradava al violaceo, mentre un terrificante rombo ingigantiva dentro di lei, come un tuono pronto all'esplosione.

Piton puntò ancora la bacchetta, nei pensieri già pronto il sortilegio per distruggere l'_Horcrux_, ma Harry Potter, ormai giunto a pochi metri da lui aveva già lanciato un inutile _Protego_ per tentare di difenderlo, in tal modo sconsideratamente esponendo il petto alla bacchetta di Voldemort.

Piton sapeva che quel _Protego _non sarebbe mai bastato a salvarlo contro le difese dell'_Horcrux_, e quello stupido ragazzo s'intestardiva a fare l'eroe invece di concentrarsi a uccidere Voldemort.

Tutto avvenne in pochi, intensi e interminabili secondi.

Vide l'Oscuro Signore fissare il Prescelto con un orribile ghigno di soddisfazione e sentì il rombo dell'esplosione provenire dall'interno del serpente, là dove il frammento d'anima si dibatteva strenuamente per non morire e lanciava il suo attacco fatale. Nagini era agonizzante, i vari pezzi in cui i _Sectumsempra_ l'avevano smembrata che si contorcevano tra i grumi di sangue fumoso cercando di ricomporsi.

Forse avrebbe ancora fatto in tempo a lanciare l'incantesimo per distruggere definitivamente anche l'anima annientandone ogni letale contrattacco e così salvando se stesso, ma la bacchetta di Voldemort era già puntata contro Potter che aveva stupidamente perso tempo prezioso proprio cercando di salvare lui, il suo odiato professore, invece di eliminare l'Oscuro.

Non poteva permettere che Voldemort lo uccidesse.

Con fulminea determinazione mutò mira e intenzioni e il lampo che uscì dalla sua bacchetta si diresse verso Voldemort, pronto a intercettare il raggio verde dell'incantesimo che stava nascendo nella mente dell'Oscuro Signore.

Infine Nagini esplose in una nuvola di acre fumo verde, l'ultimo frammento d'anima di Voldemort ormai perduto, e il tempo si dilatò all'infinito nella percezione del mago, gli occhi neri spalancati davanti alla morte.

Lampi crepitanti di luce verdastra si diressero veloci verso Piton, fieramente in piedi, il mantello che gli ondeggiava alle spalle sospinto dal vortice creato dell'esplosione e i capelli scarmigliati sul viso, così pallido da essere quasi luminoso, dove i gli occhi ardevano come nere stelle, la bacchetta stretta in mano e ancora rigidamente tesa verso Voldemort.

Solo lo scintillante scudo evocato da Potter si frapponeva tra lui e la morte.

Le livide folgori s'infransero sull'eterea superficie luminosa: lo scudo tremò e diverse crepe si aprirono, allargandosi lentamente sempre di più sotto l'insistente pressione dei fulmini crepitanti.

Piton vide il raggio dell'_Avada Kedavra_ esplodere potente dalla punta della bacchetta di Voldemort e il ghigno della vittoria allargarsi sul piatto volto di serpente, ancora inconsapevole che l'unico sortilegio che aveva la possibilità di deviare l'Anatema che Uccide era già stato lanciato con millimetrica precisione e stava per intercettarlo.

Poi lo scudo protettivo cedette con uno schianto e svanì lasciando solo un alone di polvere che brillava nella notte.

Crystal urlò disperata e Severus seppe che tutto era ormai finito: le malefiche diramazioni esplosive scaturite da un'anima ormai distrutta lo colpirono in pieno, trafiggendolo dolorosamente in più parti del corpo e lo scaraventarono all'indietro con forza violenta.

Rotolò a terra in modo scomposto, le pietre dure contro il suo corpo ormai inerme, gli occhi spalancati, increduli, a osservare il raggio verde dell'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ incrociare appena la scia intensamente luminosa del suo incantesimo e poi svanire in un istante nel buio della notte, mentre dalla bocca distorta del mago che aveva creduto d'essere immortale usciva un urlo disumano, agghiacciante e interminabile.

Attraverso il velo di sangue che gli appannava la vista, Piton vide Voldemort tremare, vacillare, contorcersi su se stesso e poi accasciarsi a terra, morto involucro corporeo senza più un'anima a dargli il soffio della vita.

La sua teoria era giusta: in Voldemort non esisteva più alcuna anima e la distruzione dell'ultimo frammento celato in Nagini l'aveva definitivamente annientato facendo svanire nel nulla anche il mortale anatema che aveva appena scagliato.

Batté nuovamente la testa su un sasso e qualcosa lo colpì con forza al petto mentre di sfuggita vedeva Harry Potter sorridere vincitore: il ragazzo non aveva dovuto lacerare la propria anima uccidendo quel mostro. Oltre a quella di Draco, aveva preservato anche l'anima di Harry, andando ben oltre ogni speranza di Albus.

Finalmente chiuse gli occhi, rassegnato, e sentì ancora una volta la voce disperata di Crystal che gridava il suo nome: avrebbe voluto risponderle, dirle che l'amava, ma non aveva voce, non aveva più forze, ormai era arrivato alla fine.

Urtò a peso morto con la schiena contro i primi alberi della Foresta Proibita: per un istante di sogno gli parve di vedere il dolce viso della sua Crystal e quasi di sentirne l'inebriante profumo.

Poi fu solo il nulla più tetro e assoluto.

Affondo sempre più,

e non vedo più luce dentro me.

Il nero mi avvolge,

un inno di morte che scandisce una vita.

Il labirinto torna ad avvolgermi

e nel mondo una sola luce ha brillato

per me.

Il tuo coraggio ed il tuo sorriso

un balsamo per il sangue versato;

il tuo amore

la speranza di rinascere ancora

nella pace a lungo cercata

e infine trovata nei tuoi occhi.

Mi sono perso in te,

ho amato farlo e non mi sono bruciato,

se non della passione che ci legò.

Tornerò a smarrirmi

tra le ali di un angelo infinitamente puro? 2

Tra Inferno e Paradiso

- Severus! Severus… no, Severus!

Crystal ripeteva il suo nome, disperata, stringendo a sé il corpo dell'uomo che amava.

- Severus… amore mio… Severus!

Le lacrime le rigavano le gote, copiose, in un inarrestabile e devastante torrente di dolore, mentre, inginocchiata a fianco del corpo inerme del mago, lo cullava accarezzandogli piano il viso pieno di tagli ed ecchimosi.

- No… Severus, ti prego… non puoi essere…

No, non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciarla, quella parola. Non poteva accettare che fosse accaduto. No, non a lui, non ora che tutto era finito e avrebbero potuto finalmente vivere il loro splendido sogno d'amore.

Altre lacrime caddero, calde e gonfie di lacerante sofferenza, e si mescolarono con il sangue sul volto del mago, pallido e immobile nella morte.

Lontano, sul prato della scuola, in un altro mondo che non le apparteneva più, sentiva ancora i rumori della battaglia: grida che lanciavano fatture, gli scoppi degli incantesimi e urla di dolore. Un dolore che non poteva consolare il suo.

- Severus… oh Severus!

Aveva gli occhi chiusi.

I suoi splendidi occhi neri.

Quegli occhi di tenebra profonda, colmi di dolore e rimorso, neri cristalli scintillanti di coraggioso orgoglio e d'amore.

Li sfiorò appena con la punta delle dita, tremanti.

La loro luce si era spenta.

Non le avrebbero più sorriso.

Non le avrebbero più sussurrato il suo infinito amore.

- Severus…

Lacrime, ancora lacrime a bruciarle il viso di devastante e assillante solitudine.

Di nuovo lo strinse a sé, incurante del sangue che usciva dalle profonde ferite che laceravano la sua carne: doveva aver sofferto moltissimo, colpito in diversi punti dalle appuntite folgori scaturite dal corpo morente di Nagini e guidate dalla vendetta di un'anima dannata che voleva trascinare tutti all'Inferno con sé.

Pochi, interminabili minuti di lancinante dolore, mentre sapeva che la vita lo stava abbandonando e i suoi sogni gli sfuggivano per sempre dalle mani.

Il suo sangue, ancora caldo: lo sentiva colare tra le dita, unica cosa assurdamente viva nella morte.

- Severus, amore mio!

Sciolse un poco il soffocante abbraccio e tornò a sfiorare piano il suo volto pallido, sereno nella morte, ormai oltre il dolore.

Perle di sangue, sulla nivea fronte, diadema di orgogliosa sofferenza; rubini di sangue, tra i lunghi capelli neri, corona del coraggio della lealtà verso chi aveva sempre saputo credere in lui.

- Severus…

Quante volte, ancora, avrebbe pronunciato il suo nome nella speranza che il mago, infine, le rispondesse, vincendo anche la morte per amor suo?

No, non avrebbe mai smesso di chiamarlo, avrebbe per sempre continuato a ripetergli, ossessiva, il suo amore:

- Ti amo Severus… Severus…

Le sue labbra, appena dischiuse. Quelle labbra, che con passione infinita le sussurravano il suo amore, sarebbero rimaste mute per sempre. Quelle labbra, dolci e appassionate, non avrebbero mai più sfiorato le sue in quei baci delicati e pieni d'amore in cui i sogni diventavano realtà.

Con tenera delicatezza si avvicinò e posò piano le labbra sulle sue, gli occhi chiusi e la morte nel cuore.

Labbra dolci e morbide, quelle labbra tanto amate e desiderate, che, piano, si aprivano cedendo al suo bacio.

Labbra calde, come se ancora fossero vive, nel lieve frullare d'ali di un sospiro.

Crystal spalancò gli occhi e si ritrasse di colpo, un'impossibile speranza che di nuovo le pulsava potente nel cuore.

Un lampo rosso in una pioggia dorata e Fanny fu accanto a lei, il collo elegante proteso verso il mago, le lacrime miracolose che brillavano nei vispi occhietti neri.

Caddero piano, lievi, petali leggeri che galleggiavano nell'aria, preziose perle piene di vita che intrecciavano un nuovo diadema di speranze, cristalli d'amore a risvegliare i sogni, premio al coraggio di un uomo che aveva scelto di sacrificare la propria esistenza per redimere imperdonabili colpe commesse in un tempo lontano.

Le lacrime di Fanny brillavano alla luce delle stelle, disseminate sul corpo straziato del mago a intessere una luminosa rete che lo tratteneva tra i vivi respingendo e allontanando la morte che voleva ghermirlo con le sue scheletriche dita.

Crystal osservava estasiata le ferite che avevano smesso di sanguinare, che rimpicciolivano, che svanivano sotto i suoi occhi spalancati ed ebbri di felicità.

Nel prato, intanto, in quel mondo lontano che lentamente tornava ad avvicinarsi nelle sue percezioni, la battaglia sembrava tacere e inchinarsi al magico miracolo della vita: i Mangiamorte si stavano arrendendo, oppure cercavano di fuggire, ormai consci che l'immortalità di Voldemort era stata infine sconfitta da Harry Potter, il ragazzo della Profezia, il Prescelto.

- Severus! – mormorò dolcemente Crystal, negli occhi la più pura e immensa felicità. – Amore mio, Severus!

Al di là della cupa nebbia dell'oscurità che lo avvolgeva e dell'acuta sofferenza che lo tormentava in ogni parte del corpo, Severus era certo di sentire la voce di Crystal.

Quante volte lo aveva chiamato con dolorosa intensità? Con ostinato amore e con desolata disperazione?

Era la sua dolce voce che lo teneva ancora legato alla vita?

Il lancinante dolore che provava in ogni singola fibra delle sue membra era la dimostrazione che era ancora vivo?

Oppure anche da morti si continua a soffrire se si hanno ancora colpe da espiare?

Era quello l'Inferno?

Soffrire le pene dell'inferno, soffrire come un dannato, non erano più solo modi di dire: sarebbero diventati la sua unica ed eterna realtà?

Soffrire e sentire la voce di Crystal chiamarlo, vicina eppure lontana, sentire il dolore farsi largo nelle sillabe del suo nome e la disperazione smorzarle lentamente la voce.

Cosa sarebbe accaduto quando Crystal avesse smesso di ripetere il suo nome?

Sarebbe stata quella la morte?

Crystal piangeva. Sentiva le sue lacrime calde bagnargli il volto.

Un morto può riconoscere le lacrime della donna che ama?

Le dita di Crystal, tremanti, stavano lentamente sfiorando il suo viso.

Erano bagnate e calde. Bagnate di sangue, il suo sangue, quello che dolorosamente sgorgava ancora dal suo corpo.

I morti continuano a sanguinare anche quando il loro cuore si è fermato?

Crystal ancora lo chiamava, ancora gli ripeteva, assillante, il suo amore.

Poi, dolcissime e delicate, come un sogno da sempre sognato, le labbra di Crystal sfiorarono le sue e l'Inferno all'improvviso si mutò in Paradiso: una pioggia lieve, fresca e soave, venne progressivamente a spegnere le roventi fiamme del suo insopportabile dolore.

Poi, ancora il suo nome, nella voce di Crystal improvvisamente felice.

Sì, forse era veramente morto.

Com'è dolce l'oblio

se posso sentirti ancora.

Nel nulla vige il tuo tutto.

Com'è dolce l'oblio… 3

Ma era infine riuscito a pagare tutte le sue colpe e quello doveva essere il Paradiso.

Non sentiva più dolore, da nessuna parte: c'erano solo le braccia di Crystal che lo stringevano, le sue mani che lo accarezzavano, le sue labbra che gli baciavano il viso mentre il cuore della sua donna batteva impazzito in un'incredibile euforia di felicità.

Lentamente aprì gli occhi, nella notte scura che si faceva appena giorno, nel cielo degli occhi di Crystal, nel sogno che tornava vivido e reale:

- Crystal… amore! – sussurrò piano, tutte le sue appena ritrovate forze impegnate solo a stringersi a lei, incredulo e felice.

- Severus… Severus sei vivo!

Non riusciva a capire se era una domanda o un'affermazione.

Alla domanda non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere, ma l'affermazione gli piaceva molto, così rispose con un sorriso.

- E' stata Fanny! Le sue lacrime hanno sanato le tue ferite mortali. – spiegò Crystal, mentre lacrime ben diverse, piene di umana felicità e non di magia, le rigavano ancora le gote.

Già, le miracolose lacrime delle Fenice.

Sì, Albus gli aveva fatto proprio un inestimabile regalo: sempre lungimirante, il vecchio!

Fanny lo osservava soddisfatta, il capino lievemente inclinato: avrebbe voluto accarezzarla sul collo, ma si sentiva ancora troppo debole e le poche forze che aveva preferiva dedicarle tutte a Crystal.

Sollevò la mano e le sfiorò il viso in una languida carezza: voleva asciugarle le lacrime, ma solo la sporcò ancor più di sangue sulla guancia. Si rese conto che c'era sangue ovunque, anche sugli abiti e i capelli di lei, sulla sua veste e il mantello lacerati dalle maledizioni dell'_Horcrux_, perfino sull'erba e sul tronco dell'albero contro il quale era stato scaraventato.

La silenziosa formula aleggiò nella mente di Crystal e il sangue scomparve, mentre gli abiti tornavano integri. Ecco, così andava molto meglio.

Si raddrizzò faticosamente a sedere, il busto appoggiato alla pianta e la testa che ancora gli girava un poco, frastornato da tutti i colpi subiti mentre il suo corpo rotolava sul terreno, spazzato via dalle difese dell'_Horcrux_. Aprì le braccia tendendole verso Crystal:

- Perdonami, amore mio: ho dovuto farlo, non ho avuto altra scelta. – sussurrò accorato mentre la sua donna si rifugiava di nuovo nel suo amorevole abbraccio. – Sapevo che non avevo probabilità di sopravvivere, sapevo che ti avrei fatto disperatamente soffrire, - s'interruppe traendo un lungo e amaro sospiro mentre la stringeva forte a sé, - ma _dovevo _farlo! - concluse in un soffio sottile.

Crystal si sciolse un poco dal suo abbraccio, quel tanto necessario per poterlo guardare, per bearsi di quegli occhi che scintillavano, profondamente neri nell'alba che si avvicinava, luminose stelle del mattino di un nuovo giorno:

- Lo so amore mio, lo so, – gli sorrise dolcemente sfiorandogli piano il volto pallido, - è anche per questo che ti amo, per il tuo coraggioso orgoglio e il tuo inesorabile senso del dovere.

Severus la strinse di più a sé, la serenità che finalmente lo inondava, e cercò le sue labbra per un bacio tenero e delicato, pieno d'amore e di riconoscenza perché, ancora una volta, la sua donna aveva compreso ogni suo pensiero, emozione e volontà.

Avrebbe voluto che quel momento di pace durasse in eterno, ma Minerva si stava avvicinando, quasi di corsa. Doveva avere visto e compreso tutto, ma si era tenuta ai margini, lasciando loro quei pochi istanti d'intimità: ora, però, sembrava che la realtà di nuovo incombesse, tetra e pericolosa, sui suoi sogni, ancora una volta per distruggerli.

- Severus, gli Auror stanno arrivando per arrestarti. – disse ansante.

- Arrestarlo? – esclamò Crystal sconcertata. – Ma se è solo grazie a lui che Voldemort è stato sconfitto!

- Temo che non tutti vedano le cose in questo modo. – sospirò amara Minerva. – Ma posso guadagnare ancora un po' di tempo per voi.

- Sì, lo so: è giusto così. _Io sono un traditore e un assassino._ – mormorò rassegnato Severus, pronto ad accettare fino in fondo il suo destino. – Io ho ucciso Albus Silente. – disse a denti stretti, il dolore trattenuto fra le labbra.

- No, maledizione no! – esclamò Crystal con tutte le sue forze. – Non è questa la verità!

Severus le sorrise, triste:

- Ti amo, Crystal, ti amo da impazzire! – esclamò con passione stringendola forte a sé. – E non desidero altro che passare tutta la mia vita con te, amandoti!

Diede un lungo sospiro, un'amara tristezza nella luce dei suoi occhi neri:

- Il mio Passato è qui, Crystal, è infine arrivato: mi sta chiamando ed io devo, _io voglio, _infine affrontarlo! – disse con enfasi. – Non posso più, non devo e non voglio fuggire a questo essenziale appuntamento con me stesso.

Le carezzò piano il viso, le dita a sfiorarla appena, delicato come non mai:

- Solo quando avrò chiuso i conti con il mio Passato, qualunque conseguenza ne derivi per me, potrò finalmente guardare in faccia al mio Futuro, ed al tuo amore, a testa alta, come si conviene a un uomo che ha il coraggio delle proprie azioni… e delle sue maledette scelte sbagliate.

- No! – gridò Crystal sentendo la felicità che si allontanava, prigioniera di una meschina moralità che avrebbe potuto condannare l'uomo che amava. – Puoi fuggire! Ti aiuteremo, ti copriremo, lo sai! – esclamò, le lacrime che di nuovo le rigavano le gote. – Ti amo, Severus, ti amo! Sono due mesi che stiamo lontani… ti prego, - lo implorò disperata, lottando per la felicità che Severus stava buttando al vento, - fuggi via con me! Solo pochi giorni, intanto Minerva e Remus troveranno il modo per sistemare e spiegare tutto. Ti prego, restiamo insieme, ho bisogno di te, del tuo amore, dei tuoi baci, dei tuoi abbracci! Ti prego, non posso più farne senza! – gridò ancora, tra le lacrime che ormai scorrevano senza ritegno sul suo viso. – Solo qualche giorno… per favore!

Severus la strinse forte a sé, mentre si alzava in piedi, cercando in ogni modo di respingere quell'irresistibile tentazione: anche lui non voleva altro che stare con la sua Crystal, dopo tutte quelle tremende settimane in cui aveva dovuto rinunciare a lei, restandole lontano, senza mai potere neppure sfiorarla.

Il suo corpo la desiderava, oltre ogni umano limite e volontà.

La baciò, con la folle passione di un uomo che sa che in un solo istante può perdere ogni cosa: vita, felicità e sogni d'amore! Un bacio da togliere il respiro, che lo fece volare in alto, portandolo in Paradiso, sapendo che solo l'Inferno, invece, ancora una volta lo attendeva. Un bacio tormentato, intenso, colmo d'amore e desiderio, che lo fece soffrire più d'ogni altra cosa, ricordandogli a cosa stava rinunciando.

Ma il suo Passato esigeva che si sottoponesse anche a quest'ultima prova e, no, lui non sarebbe fuggito, per quanto quest'ultima tortura, forse, sarebbe stata la più difficile di tutte da affrontare.

Infine si sciolse da quel bacio ardente e crudele e con movimenti dolci e delicati le asciugò le lacrime disperate sulle guance:

- Ti amo, Crystal, e non desidero altro che rimanere sempre con te, lo sai bene! – sussurrò accorato. – Ma non posso, non posso proprio, amore mio! Perdonami, - aggiunse, le lacrime a pungergli gli occhi, ricacciate indietro con fiera ostinazione, - nonostante ogni mia promessa, ti sto facendo ancora soffrire!

Chiuse gli occhi e la strinse forte, di nuovo inebriandosi del suo amato profumo che ancora una volta stava condannandosi a non poter più respirare, e neppure sapeva per quanto tempo.

Forse anche per sempre.

Sospirò e la strinse di più a sé, con l'infinita disperazione di un uomo che odia se stesso e il suo Passato che sempre torna, puntuale, a infrangere i suoi meravigliosi sogni.

Gli Auror si stavano avvicinando, inesorabili, accompagnati dal suo Passato.

Riaprì gli occhi e la guardò, l'amore a illuminare il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi, quindi le sfiorò piano le labbra sussurrando un'ultima volta:

- Ti amo!

Si staccò da Crystal e raccolse da terra la sua bacchetta: l'aveva lasciata andare solo in punto di morte, prima l'aveva sempre strenuamente tenuta stretta fra le mani, anche mentre sbatteva con violenza sulle pietre del terreno e poi contro il tronco dell'albero.

Il giovane Auror era ormai a pochi passi: vide la bacchetta ed ebbe paura dell'assassino di Silente. Si bloccò e gli puntò contro la propria bacchetta.

Severus rallentò il proprio gesto e, con calma, gli porse il suo legno magico, tenendolo per la punta, il manico rivolto verso il giovane.

Crystal chiuse gli occhi, stretti: non voleva assistere all'oltraggio cui il suo uomo, il reale eroe di quella battaglia, sarebbe stato sottoposto. Minerva l'abbracciò, le lacrime agli occhi.

L'altro Auror fece un balzo in avanti e gli strappò la bacchetta, graffiandogli il dorso della mano nella foga, quasi timoroso che avesse potuto ribellarsi a un _Expelliarmus_ o a un _Accio_.

Le labbra di Severus si piegarono in un sorriso amaro, poi, con un movimento lento e misurato porse i polsi al giovane Auror che già teneva le manette tra le mani: era quello che spettava ad un criminale come lui.

Il giovane aveva appena appoggiato il metallo sulla candida pelle dei polsi, quando il ticchettio della gamba di legno di Moody risuonò sul terreno roccioso alle spalle dell'Auror:

- Non ti azzardare a farlo, ragazzo! – ringhiò con forza. – Non si mette ai ferri l'uomo senza il quale non avremmo mai sconfitto Voldemort!

Crystal riaprì gli occhi di colpo e Severus alzò lo sguardo, stupito, mentre il giovane Auror si ritraeva, sconcertato.

Sul viso rugoso di Moody si allargò un sorriso compiaciuto:

- Sarò anche vecchio ed in pensione, e molti sono convinti che io sia del tutto rintronato, - ghignò il mago che aveva coraggiosamente preso il posto di Silente alla guida dell'Ordine della Fenice, - ma i miei occhi funzionano ancora bene, entrambi, ed anche le orecchie e il cervello: ho visto e sentito tutto ciò che è accaduto e ne ho compreso molto bene il significato.

Malocchio s'interruppe per tirare un lungo sospiro, a metà tra rassegnazione e sconfitta:

- A quanto pare, il vecchio Albus, nonostante ogni contraria apparenza, ha sempre avuto ragione a credere fermamente in te – poi sorrise apertamente additando Crystal, - e anche a quella bella strega!

- Voglio essere processato, - replicò aspro Severus, - ho commesso imperdonabili crimini e assistito a troppi orrori: è giusto che anche io paghi…

- Oh… per essere processato, lo sarai, Piton, ci penserò io stesso, stanne certo! – lo interruppe Moody con enfasi, - Ma da un processo ben istruito possono emergere tante cose, _e tutte le verità_, così che un assassino e traditore può anche trasformarsi nell'eroe che ha salvato il nostro mondo, sacrificando se stesso senza alcuna esitazione!

Uno stupito e incerto sorriso si delineò appena sulle labbra sottili di Severus, mentre un ghigno soddisfatto si allargava ancora sul viso rugoso di Malocchio:

- Ed io sarò là, Piton, quel giorno, ad applaudire in prima fila il mago senza il quale il nostro mondo sarebbe stato perduto. – concluse, mimando il gesto con le mani, quasi divertito dall'incredulo sbalordimento dipinto sul volto pallido dell'altro. - Ora, però, saluta come si deve… la tua ragazza! – lo spronò spintonandolo con una manata, una strana smorfia ammiccante sul viso mentre arretrava di un passo.

- Crystal è mia moglie! – affermò fiero Severus avvicinandosi alla maga che lo contemplava, un sorriso radioso sul bel volto.

Moody si lasciò sfuggire uno stupefatto fischio di ammirazione:

- L'hai sposata? Per la barba di Merlino! – ringhiò, - Bè, non credevo proprio che tu sapessi cosa fosse l'amore, nonostante tutto il bene che Crystal diceva di te, ma, con tutta evidenza, ci sono molte cose su cui, ancora, mi devo ricredere sul tuo conto, Piton. – ponderò scrollando le spalle. – A quanto pare, Voldemort non è l'unico che hai saputo imbrogliare alla grande! – terminò scoppiando in una fragorosa risata, mentre Minerva gli lanciava una severa occhiata di disapprovazione.

In un istante Crystal fu di nuovo tra le braccia di Severus che la strinse a sé con dolcezza, rassicurandola:

- Come vedi, forse le cose non si mettono così male come temevo. – sussurrò sfiorandole lieve la guancia con le labbra.

- Ma saremo ancora lontani. – si lamentò Crystal, concreta.

- Sono sicuro che mia moglie saprà affrontare a testa alta anche questa ultima e difficile prova. – affermò il mago guardandola con intensità, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'amore e d'orgoglio.

Crystal si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro e rispose, tristemente rassegnata:

- Sarà tremendo restare ancora lontana dai tuoi abbracci appassionati e dai tuoi dolci baci…

- Ed io impazzirò, di nuovo senza il tuo conturbante profumo! – rispose Severus ancora stringendola a sé. – Ti amo! – sussurrò piano, con riservato impeto, prima di chinarsi sulle sue labbra a cogliere un lungo, dolce ed appassionato bacio che risvegliò in loro un acuto e inappagabile desiderio, mai sopito in tutte le interminabili settimane in cui non avevano mai potuto restare insieme.

Rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio, il respiro lievemente ansante, gli occhi neri di Severus che progressivamente si riempivano della luce chiara dell'alba.

- Ci sono ancora i Dissennatori… ad Azkaban? – chiese Crystal in un timoroso e sommesso mormorio, pensando alle sofferenze che, ancora, sarebbero state inflitte all'uomo che tanto amava e con il quale, ancora, non poteva vivere in serena felicità.

- Non lo so. – rispose Severus in un rassegnato sospiro. – Non preoccuparti per me: ce la farò! – la tranquillizzò stringendola di nuovo a sé con amore. – Ho passato ben di peggio e non temo il loro rantolante e gelido respiro.

Il mago, in fondo, non mentiva: sapeva bene di non aver bisogno di alcun Dissennatore per giungere alle soglie della disperazione. I suoi laceranti rimorsi, i suoi orribili ricordi e i suoi cupi pensieri già altre volte l'avevano privato di ogni felicità e si era a lungo rassegnato a vivere senza sogni né speranze per il futuro.

Strinse più forte a sé la sua donna, sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra mentre il suo corpo, con disarmante sincerità, rivelava un desiderio per troppe settimane represso con crudele determinazione.

Ora Crystal era la sua sola realtà: rinunciare ancora a lei sarebbe stato insopportabile, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato per sempre, come invece più volte aveva temuto in passato, da quando se ne era perdutamente innamorato.

Le sorrise ancora, con dolce tenerezza, e di nuovo posò le labbra sulle sue, piano, per un ultimo delicato bacio. Infine immerse il viso nei suoi lunghi e morbidi riccioli biondi, fino a sfiorarle il collo con il naso e la bocca, inebriandosi del suo fragrante profumo: come gli sarebbe mancato!

Eppure, adesso era diverso: ora aveva la speranza, incrollabile, che prima o poi avrebbe potuto tornare dalla sua Crystal e realizzare infine il suo splendido sogno d'amore.

_Il poeta nella cella, cencioso, malato,_

_pestando un manoscritto col piede convulso,_

_misura con sguardo acceso di terrore_

_la scala di vertigine dove l'anima sprofonda._

_Risa inebrianti riempiono la prigione_

_verso un delirio assurdo traggon la sua ragione;_

_il Dubbio lo irretisce e lo sciocco Spavento,_

_orrido e multiforme, aggrava il suo tormento._

_Questo genio chiuso in una stamberga_

_tra smorfie, grida e sciame di spettri_

_turbinante tumultuoso alle sue orecchie,_

_e il suo sogno che schiantasi nell'orrida dimora,_

_ecco il tuo vero emblema, sognante Anima oscura,_

_che la realtà comprime fra le sue quattro mura!__4_

Fulmini crepitanti trafiggevano di continuo le nuvole che, cupe ed opprimenti, oscuravano perennemente il cielo di Azkaban.

L'aria era satura di elettricità, in spasmodica attesa di una pioggia che non arrivava mai a lavare via il dolore; così la disperazione stagnava asfissiante a rubare la felicità di un ricordo nel rantolo agghiacciante di un sospiro.

I Dissennatori ancora pattugliavano Azkaban, orridi emblemi di anime che non hanno più futuro.

Severus udiva le loro voci, le deliranti urla di chi aveva ormai ceduto alla disperazione della pazzia e gli ossessivi lamenti di chi ancora strenuamente cercava di resistere al soffio gelido di quel respiro che depredava l'anima di ogni speranza.

In passato il mago si era chiesto molte volte se, grazie all'Occlumanzia, sarebbe riuscito a ingannare anche quelle orride ombre.

C'erano stati lunghi periodi, nella sua vita, in cui i Dissennatori non avrebbero potuto tormentarlo né carpirgli pensieri felici che non riusciva neppure più a ricordare nell'abisso di disperazione in cui aveva trascinato la sua esistenza. Per troppo tempo aveva vissuto senza sogni né speranze, quasi fosse direttamente immerso nel fetido respiro di quei succhiatori di felicità.

Ma ora, invece, ora aveva tante cose da perdere, troppo ricordi felici da proteggere, troppi sogni che gli affollavano la mente illuminando anche le tenebre dei suoi occhi.

Ora aveva paura di quegli spettri che di nuovo potevano privarlo d'ogni speranza.

Sarebbe riuscito a nascondere loro il prezioso sorriso di Crystal?

L'ultima morte

e poi potremo vivere

infine liberi dal dolore.

Liberi dal dovere,

potremo infine amarci come noi,

non più maschere a coprirci,

non più morte,

non più il tremendo passato. 5

Sentiva il lugubre fruscio dei loro movimenti avvicinarsi, l'aria farsi fredda e cupa, ma non erano mai arrivati così vicino da fargli scoprire la risposta a quella sempre più temuta domanda: sembrava che avessero il divieto di accostarsi alla sua cella, ma stazionavano là, appena oltre il limite, scure sagome insistenti e tenaci, e Severus percepiva con chiarezza la loro smodata brama di assalirlo, di defraudarlo di ogni felicità per ricacciarlo nella totale desolazione di un mondo senza sogni nel quale era così a lungo vissuto.

Risa agghiaccianti lacerarono ancora l'aria densa di follia che lo accerchiava, mentre uno stormo di putrescenti ombre nere sfilava veloce davanti alla sua cella, tutte smaniose di succhiare gli ultimi brandelli di felicità da un'altra anima la cui resistenza era infine stata infranta.

No, lui non aveva bisogno dei Dissennatori per soffrire, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di loro per tormentarsi: ci era sempre perfettamente riuscito da solo.

Gli bastava sollevare la manica della camicia e osservare il marchio che deturpava il suo braccio: i ricordi delle colpe commesse, rese vivide e reali dai rimorsi, avevano sempre svolto per lui il ruolo di personali Dissennatori, svuotandolo d'ogni speranza per il futuro e rammentandogli che ogni suo sogno era destinato a svanire, immolato sul rogo dei suoi crimini, non appena credeva di averlo alfine raggiunto.

Ma questa volta era diverso: Crystal era là, fuori dal Purgatorio di Azkaban, lo amava e lo aspettava.

Severus lasciò correre lo sguardo sullo squallore della cella, fino a raggiungere la feritoia oltre la quale solo la luce livida dei lampi illuminava a tratti l'aria di un crepuscolo senza fine.

Infine chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, rabbrividendo per il freddo e stringendosi di più nel mantello: avrebbe sopportato anche questo, nuovo tassello che completava il mosaico che lastricava l'interminabile percorso della sua dolorosa redenzione, forse l'ultimo obolo che avrebbe finalmente messo in pareggio i piatti della bilancia su cui le sue colpe erano soppesate.

Un lieve sorriso increspò appena le labbra sottili del mago, quasi livide nel freddo pallore del suo volto: la sua Crystal, il suo splendido sogno d'amore, era profondamente radicato nel suo cuore e, questa volta, nessuno avrebbe potuto portarglielo via.

Stinse la mano intorno alla vera nuziale, oro e cristalli neri intrecciati, che ancora gli pendeva al collo con il medaglione.

Era solo questione di resistere, caparbio, e attendere: il sole, un giorno, sarebbe infine sorto anche per lui.

La porta della cella si aprì cigolando e Crystal volò tra le sue braccia: Severus la strinse forte a sé, il capo reclinato sulla nuvola dorata dei suoi capelli, l'intenso e amato profumo che di nuovo lo inebriava facendo svanire il fetore che sempre stagnava nella prigione.

Il suo sole di nuovo risplendeva per lui.

Con dolce frenesia le baciò i capelli, poi la guancia, fino a giungere alle labbra che, impazienti, lo attendevano già colme di desiderio.

Volle perdersi nel breve sogno di quel bacio intenso, mentre la porta si richiudeva con un tonfo alle loro spalle e nel silenzio, rotto solo dal fruscio della loro passione, tornò ad udirsi il fastidioso ronzio della Bolla Memorizzante che riprendeva ogni suo gesto e parola, privandolo di qualsiasi intimità.

Si sciolse dal bacio e con delicatezza la scostò un poco da sé: rimase a guardarla, bella più del sole, mentre le sue dita, sfuggendo al rigido controllo che avrebbe voluto imporre loro, si rifiutavano di smettere di accarezzarle lieve la guancia ed i capelli.

- Severus, finalmente!

Erano passati solo due giorni da quando era rinchiuso in quella cella, probabilmente la migliore di tutta la prigione, che la determinazione di Moody aveva ottenuto per lui. Ancora alcuni giorni e il suo processo, il primo fra tutti, sarebbe iniziato, la fase istruttoria completata sotto il diretto controllo del vecchio Auror in pensione.

Minerva, però, aveva fatto fuoco e fiamme al Ministero affinché a Crystal, sua legittima moglie, fosse concesso un lungo colloquio privato con lui, del tutto libero dal controllo delle guardie: ma la Bolla Memorizzante, insidiosa spia della sua intimità, era rimasta inesorabilmente attiva.

- Ti amo! – sussurrò piano sfiorandole le labbra con la punta delle dita.

- Oh Severus! Stringimi, baciami!

Con un silenzioso cenno le indicò la bombatura della Bolla: un'ombra di stizzita delusione passò sul bel viso della maga.

- Ma Minerva mi aveva promesso…

Severus le pose un dito sulle labbra, quietamente rassegnato alla realtà che già conosceva:

- A detta di Moody, e anche con il suo aiuto, Minerva ha ottenuto che le guardie umane fossero allontanate, ma sembra che quell'arnese proprio non possa essere disattivato.

- Oh Severus! Io credevo… io volevo… - mormorò frustrata affondando il viso sul suo petto, mentre il mago la stringeva a sé sospirando.

- Lo so, lo so, povero amore mio! – sussurrò languido accarezzandole dolcemente i lunghi capelli. – I tuoi desideri sono uguali ai miei…

Crystal si strinse a lui abbracciandolo forte per la vita e il corpo del mago, costretto contro il suo, le rivelò subito la sua appassionata verità.

- Ti prego, Severus! – lo implorò. – Anche tu lo vuoi!

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò ancora mordendosi appena le labbra.

- Il tuo mantello può coprirci e nascondere…

- No, non qui! – esclamò secco Severus scostandosi da lei. – Sarebbe terribilmente umiliante amarti sotto gli occhi indiscreti della Bolla, sapendo che altri, in seguito, osserverebbero le immagini del nostro amore con viziosa libidine.

- Ma è da così tanto tempo che…

- No Crystal! – la interruppe ancora il mago, indignato. – Ormai dovresti conoscermi bene e sapere come la penso!

- Sì, sì, lo so! – esclamò la maga di nuovo rifugiandosi tra le sue braccia che pazienti l'accolsero stringendola a sé. – Perdonami, ma ho tanta paura che…

Le parole si persero in soffocati sospiri sul petto del mago che, con dolcezza, un'altra volta le sfiorò la fronte con labbra ardenti. La sua donna aveva paura di perderlo di nuovo, che una lunga e penosa condanna li costringesse a restare ancora separati.

Le sollevò il viso con delicatezza osservando le nubi che, cupe, avevano oscurato il cielo dei suoi occhi, di solito screziato da raggi dorati:

- Non temere, non m'infliggeranno una condanna pesante. – mormorò, non sapendo neppure lui quale poteva essere la realtà e aggrappandosi strenuamente alle sue stesse parole.

- Io non voglio più stare senza d te! – gridò Crystal, spaventata da quella tremenda eventualità. – Se ti condannano troverò il modo per farti…

- _Muffliato! _

La velocità del suo incantesimo bruciò sul tempo le parole della maga, ammutolendola.

Crystal sapeva che la potenza magica di Severus gli permetteva di lanciare molti incantesimi anche privo di bacchetta, senza eccessivo sforzo, ma ad Azkaban le cose erano diverse: entrambi erano ben consapevoli che nella prigione esisteva un potente sortilegio che inibiva la magia riducendo così i detenuti, oltretutto privati della bacchetta, al rango di normali Babbani. Per questo anche il mago appariva stupito dal pieno successo dell'incantesimo che gli era scivolato fuori dalle labbra, del tutto involontario.

Eppure, l'energia magica dell'incanto che Severus aveva lanciato aveva fatto vibrare l'aria intorno a loro rivelando la perfetta riuscita dello stesso, e il mago sembrava in grado di mantenere in atto la protezione magica senza particolare difficoltà.

- Non ho mai conosciuto un altro mago potente come te! – esclamò Crystal, l'orgoglio che di nuovo riempiva di luce lo sguardo fisso nei scintillanti occhi neri di Severus.

Un silenzioso e fiero sorriso dischiuse appena le labbra sottili del mago, mentre si chinava sulla sua donna:

- Ora posso finalmente dirti quanto ti amo e quanto ti desidero! – sussurrò con passione stringendola un'altra volta a sé, il corpo eccitato a confermare le sue parole. – Pensa a me, mentre sarai nello scrigno di cristallo, mio prezioso amore, ed accarezzati… - aggiunse sfiorando piano le sue labbra in un sospiro ardente.

- No, se non lo fai anche tu. – ansimò Crystal facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello del mago, ben sapendo che Severus non avrebbe mai ceduto cercando solo una mera soddisfazione fisica, meno che mai sotto l'umiliante controllo di quella maledetta Bolla.

- Allora saranno le mie parole, colme di irrefrenabile desiderio per te, ad accarezzarti. – sussurrò con voce roca, lambendole piano le labbra con la punta della lingua, mentre girava le spalle all'infernale aggeggio così coprendo il suo sensuale atteggiamento che progressivamente si trasformò in appassionato bacio.

- _Accio_ mantello! – ordinò allontanando appena la bocca da quella della maga per avvolgere entrambi nell'ampio manto, ancora una volta soverchiando con il suo esuberante potere magico il sortilegio inibente che lo voleva costretto alla Babbana impotenza.

Le mani del mago scivolarono roventi sul corpo della sua donna, un'incontenibile passione che bruciava il suo corpo: la strinse forte a sé alla ricerca di un'impossibile unione, le labbra a ricoprirle di baci il viso.

- Sai quanto ti voglio, Crystal, e da quanto tempo... – ansimò languido sulle sue labbra, ardenti fiamme di desiderio che sfavillavano vorticando negli occhi neri, mentre con una mano s'insinuava tra i loro corpi ad accarezzarle bramoso un seno, la stoffa leggera dell'abito che, come sempre, svaniva sotto le sue dita tremanti.

- Quanto vorrei averti tra le braccia, nuda e fremente, a incontrare il mio desiderio, - aggiunse ansante premendola contro la propria prorompente e dolorosa eccitazione, - assaporare tutta la tua pelle, calda e morbida, perdermi nel tuo corpo e inebriarmi del tuo profumo…

Crystal gemeva, le labbra brucianti sulle sue, avide e golose, mai sazie, che solo percorrevano con infuocata passione il suo viso, ma che volevano di più, molto di più: la mano di Severus scivolò lenta sul suo ventre e poi più giù, l'abito che svaniva sotto l'ardore del suo tocco.

- Vorrei farti mia, con tutta la travolgente passione del mio incontenibile desiderio, ricoprirti di baci roventi e carezzare con intensità tutto il tuo conturbante corpo… - sussurrò tra sospiri ardenti, gustando il sapore dei suoi baci, mentre la sua mano penetrava ardita tra le cosce della sua donna, nel caldo e umido anfratto che lo attendeva voglioso.

- Voglio sentirti godere, il tuo piacere che gocciola caldo tra le mie dita. Voglio impazzire di desiderio perché non posso averti… - sussurrò con impetuosa passione mordendosi le labbra, la dura erezione dolorosamente compressa nei pantaloni e le dita intrufolate in profondità nella carne fremente di Crystal, a donarle un piacere a lungo bramato.

- Sì… così amore mio, godi… nella mia mano… - mormorò a fatica, i denti a torturargli crudelmente il labbro inferiore e un inappagabile desiderio a tormentare crudelmente il suo corpo, mentre sentiva la sua donna abbandonarsi a lui, inondata dal piacere che le sue carezze le stavano donando.

- Severus… ah… amore mio, Severus!

Luce

non più stanca di vivere.

Silenzi che si fanno parole:

solo l'amore da sussurrarti. 6

Purgatorio

L'aula del Tribunale era gremita fino all'inverosimile: tutti volevano assistere al processo del mago che aveva ucciso il grande Albus Silente, volevano schernire l'orrido Mangiamorte, il viscido traditore, il crudele assassino del quale tanto aveva avuto paura, ma che, infine, era stato catturato e ridotto all'impotenza.

C'era anche chi lo conosceva, o _aveva creduto_ di conoscere il rispettabile e severo Professore di Pozioni, che alla fine si era invece rivelato il mostro che era sempre stato, ingannando per anni chi aveva avuto a che fare con lui; c'era perfino chi aveva lavorato per lungo tempo al suo fianco, nella Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, e ancora non si capacitava, _o forse non voleva credere_, che avesse potuto raggirarli tutti in quel modo efferato, il Preside Silente per primo; c'era chi lo aveva frequentato quando era solo un ragazzino, ingenuo e insicuro, gli occhi bassi e sfuggenti, e che ora non riusciva proprio a riconoscerlo nel feroce assassino, dallo sguardo cupamente nero, che le prime pagine dei giornali mostravano con abbondanza da giorni; infine, c'era anche chi non lo aveva mai visto, né aveva sentito parlare di lui fino a quando non aveva commesso quell'orribile crimine, ma che ora riconosceva in lui, con totale sicurezza, l'emblema del male.

Erano tutti lì, stipati stretti sugli spalti della grande aula sotterranea del Wizengamot, spalla contro spalla, nella fremente e borbottante attesa di vedere finalmente in faccia Severus Piton, _Mangiamorte e Assassino._

Il Cancelliere batté il martelletto e la porta si aprì mentre un silenzio teso scendeva sull'aula circolare.

Una figura scura emerse lenta dall'ombra con un incedere elegante e fiero, il mantello che gli ondeggiava alle spalle ed i lunghi capelli corvini che incorniciavano il volto pallido dall'espressione severa ed altera, lo sguardo intensamente nero fisso davanti a sé.

Avanzava libero, senza ferri o catene a imbrigliargli polsi e caviglie, scortato solo da un vecchio Auror zoppicante che non sembrava per nulla preoccupato del gravoso compito di controllo che gli era stato affidato.

Un mormorio allarmato si diffuse tra il pubblico: com'era possibile che un così pericoloso criminale fosse lasciato libero, e senza alcuna seria sorveglianza, tra tanta gente per bene? Avrebbe potuto facilmente rubare una bacchetta a qualcuno e fare una strage: un assassino come lui non ci avrebbe pensato neppure un istante ad ammazzare decine di persone pur di riuscire a fuggire, e non sarebbe stato certo il vecchio, dal vorticante occhio azzurro, che avrebbe potuto fermarlo e proteggere tutti loro, onesti e rispettabili maghi.

Gli spettatori seduti a margine del corridoio percorso dall'imputato, preoccupati per la propria incolumità, si spostarono di lato sulle panche, ammassandosi ancor di più contro gli altri, mentre un borbottio ostile si diffondeva, paura e odio mischiato sul volto degli astanti ed insulti sospesi nell'aria tesa.

Severus Piton procedeva con indifferente sicurezza, un impassibile pallore sul volto immobile e le labbra serrate in una sottile piega amara.

- Assassino!

- Maledetto vigliacco!

- Traditore!

Alcuni tra il pubblico levarono in alto i pugni chiedendo una giusta vendetta contro il criminale che procedeva in fiero silenzio verso la gabbia che lo attendeva al centro dell'aula.

- A morte!

- In pasto ai Dissennatori!

- Sì, il Bacio!

L'odio degli spettatori, misto alla paura, avvolgeva l'imputato come una marea montante, ma Severus Piton procedeva imperturbabile, gli occhi fissi, ora, sulla bella maga bionda che, in prima fila, lo osservava con angosciata preoccupazione.

Qualcuno sporse improvvisamente un braccio verso di lui, mostrando delle fotografie: l'imputato abbassò per un istante lo sguardo sui giovani visi sorridenti che inviavano baci. Per la frazione d'un secondo rimase immobile, senza respirare, poi strinse ancora più le labbra e rialzò gli occhi, pozzi colmi di amare e rassegnate tenebre, a incrociare brevemente l'odio di un padre:

- Li hai uccisi, maledetto! Meriti solo di morire e spero che tu soffra più di loro!

Piton sospirò appena, la negazione nel cupo dolore che albergava negli occhi neri e la colpa incisa nell'estremo pallore del viso.

- State indietro! – ordinò Moody in un ringhio, levando minaccioso la bacchetta, - Prima di condannarlo occorre processarlo!

L'imputato scosse appena il capo, rassegnato, e continuò il suo cammino. Nessuno colse l'indistinto sussurro che aleggiò appena sulle sue labbra:

- Mi dispiace… non ho potuto salvarli…

Giunse infine al centro dell'aula, dove lo attendeva una gabbia dalle sbarre sottili. Passando davanti a Crystal le rivolse un mesto sorriso che la maga ricambiò, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime d'impotenza, a fatica trattenute, per l'umiliazione che Severus aveva dovuto sopportare e che, ancora, avrebbe dovuto subire.

Moody lo fece entrare nella gabbia con rude gentilezza e, mentre batteva la bacchetta sulla serratura per bloccarla, scotendo la testa e indicando le sbarre borbottò:

- Meglio queste della sedia con le catene…

Piton fece un lieve cenno d'assenso sbattendo le palpebre e si avvicinò alle sbarre: la sua Crystal era là, così vicina che, se entrambi avessero allungato il braccio, le loro dita avrebbero potuto sfiorarsi senza difficoltà.

Il mago incrociò l'occhiata compiaciuta di Moody e stirò appena le labbra nell'accenno di uno sghembo sorriso di ringraziamento, quindi si diresse all'angolo della gabbia posto verso Crystal e strinse le fredde sbarre con le dita sottili, lo sguardo nero ardente volto verso la sua donna: l'azzurro del cielo degli occhi della maga era offuscato dalla pena di vederlo in quell'umiliante condizione, esposto agli offensivi epiteti di chi non sapeva nulla e non poteva capire quanto il mago avesse invece fatto per tutti loro, fino al punto d'arrivare a sacrificare la propria vita.

Il mormorio del pubblico era molto salito d'intensità ed era facile distinguere crude parole d'accusa, pervase di disprezzo, dirette al primo Mangiamorte che veniva processato dopo la definitiva caduta di Voldemort.

Il Cancelliere batté ripetutamente con il martello, richiedendo vanamente il silenzio, poi fu la voce stentorea di Moody a levarsi ringhiosa per sovrastare l'incollerito brontolio:

- Silenzio, per Merlino! – tuonò, - Non si può condannare a morte un uomo senza conoscere i fatti!

- E' un Mangiamorte!

- Ha assassinato Albus Silente!

- Merita solo di morire!

Il Cancelliere batté ancora il martelletto con rinnovato impeto, e con voce acuta minacciò:

- Faccio sgombrare l'aula se non torna l'ordine!

- Silenzio! – rincarò Moody, ottenendo solo un parziale successo.

Fu in quel momento che Severus Piton si avvicinò alle sbarre spostandosi verso il lato rivolto al giudice ed alzò una mano facendo segno di voler parlare.

Il silenzio piombò greve sull'aula.

- Lasciateli gridare, che mi insultino e sfoghino il loro odio. – disse con voce ferma e chiara. – E' giusto così: tanti anni fa, quando non avevo neppure vent'anni, sono realmente stato un Mangiamorte, - aggiunse con cupa amarezza, - ho ucciso vittime innocenti e ho compiuto crimini tremendi ed ora merito solo il loro disprezzo. Che sia fatta giustizia e che io paghi per le imperdonabili colpe che commisi in quel tempo.

Per un istante, gli occhi neri del mago, enormi e profondi nel volto pallido e teso, incrociarono quelli di Crystal e lei vi lesse accorati pensieri che già conosceva fin troppo bene.

Sapeva che Severus riteneva che i suoi delitti fossero irreparabili e nessun verdetto d'assoluzione, già ottenuto in passato e che ancora avrebbe potuto ricevere da quello stesso tribunale, avrebbe mai potuto convincerlo che, con tutto quello che aveva fatto per la causa durante tanti anni, mettendo continuamente a repentaglio la propria vita, anche lui si era infine meritato il perdono per le colpe un tempo commesse.

Severus Piton scrollò il capo e cedette ad un lungo ed amaro sospiro, quindi strinse forte le sbarre della gabbia, lo sguardo cupo perso nelle oscure tenebre che ancora lo tormentavano, e continuò:

- Per questo sono colpevole, per ciò che commisi in quel passato lontano, ed ogni mio rimorso o pentimento nulla vale, ora, per ripagare le vite che spezzai allora. – concluse il mago, gli occhi neri, ardenti di dignitoso dolore, che brillavano nel volto esangue e severo, le labbra sottili di nuovo strettamente serrate.

Un boato, misto di odio feroce e di ira impotente, si levò dagli spettatori mentre l'imputato manteneva lo sguardo fermo davanti a sé, di nuovo impassibile, pronto a pagare per colpe lontane già più volte espiate con l'atroce sofferenza dei suoi rimorsi.

- Silenzio, silenzio! – urlò inutilmente il Cancellare cercando di arginare la marea montante.

- A morte, subito!

- Assassino!

In quel putiferio, che stava diventando incontrollabile e rischiava di mettere a repentaglio l'incolumità dell'accusato, il Giudice si alzò e puntò la bacchetta contro la propria gola:

- _Sonorus! _– disse pacato, la voce, amplificata dall'incantesimo, che con facilità sovrastava tutte le grida e gli insulti che vagavano nell'aria, - Severus Piton non può essere condannato per crimini commessi quasi venti anni fa, quando è stato un Mangiamorte, perché è già stato a suo tempo processato per quei reati da questo stesso Tribunale che lo assolse sulla base delle precise dichiarazioni di Albus Silente da cui risultò che l'imputato, dopo aver ricusato in modo pieno e completo i malvagi ideali dei Mangiamorte, mise ripetutamente a repentaglio la propria vita svolgendo funzioni di spia a danno del cosiddetto Lord Voldemort e fornendo preziose informazioni alla nostra parte.

_-_ Però ora Silente è morto! – gridò una voce carica di astioso sarcasmo.

- E l'ha ammazzato proprio quello spietato assassino! – rincarò un'altra voce colma di disprezzo.

- Il vecchio l'aveva salvato e quel traditore l'ha freddamente ucciso!

- Basta! – esclamò il Giudice, di nuovo sovrastando ogni urlo degli spettatori, - O sarò costretto a togliervi la voce. – minacciò levando intimidatorio la bacchetta.

Le grida cessarono e, lentamente, l'ordine tornò silenzioso nell'aula.

Severus Piton era in piedi, pallido e immobile, lo sguardo nero smarrito nelle insanguinate tenebre del suo Passato.

Cominciarono a sfilare i testimoni dell'accusa e più volte, mentre dal loro podio sopraelevato rilasciavano sommarie deposizioni su reati accaduti quasi vent'anni prima, Giudice e Cancelliere dovettero intervenire per ristabilire l'ordine.

Ad ogni nuova accusa, al racconto di un altro crimine, alla testimonianza su un ulteriore delitto, dalla sottile linea delle labbra strettamente serrate di Severus Piton sfuggiva un gemito, dissimulato in un amaro sospiro, e le sue mani si stringevano un poco di più attorno alle sbarre, finché la presa delle sue dita sul freddo metallo si fece ferrea ed i suoi occhi neri non furono che cupa e oscura tenebra che sembrava non avere fine.

Innumero fiume senz'acqua – solo gente e cose,

paurosamente senz'acqua!

Suonano tamburi lontani nel mio orecchio,

e non so se vedo il fiume, se odo i tamburi,

come se non potessi udire e vedere nello stesso tempo!

…

Tutto confuso, tutto mescolato con corpi, con sangui,

tutto un solo fiume, una sola onda, un solo miserabile

orrore.

…

Sì, fui colpevole di tutto, fui il soldato-tutti-loro

che uccise, violò, bruciò, spezzò,

fui io e la mia vergogna e il mio rimorso con

un'ombra difforme

passeggiano per tutto il mondo come Asvero,7

ma dietro i miei passi risuonano passi della grandezza

dell'infinito.

E una paura fisica di incontrare Dio mi fa chiudere gli

occhi all'improvviso.

Cristo assurdo dell'espiazione di tutti i delitti e di tutte

le violenze,

la mia croce è dentro di me, aspra, scottante, tagliente,

e tutto fa male nella mia anima estesa come un Universo.

…

Capitano, comandai di fucilare i contadini tremanti,

lasciai violare le figlie di tutti i padri legati ad alberi,

adesso ho visto che fu nel mio cuore che tutto questo

accadde,

e tutto scotta e soffoca e non mi posso muovere senza

che tutto questo sia lo stesso.

Dio abbia pietà di me che non ne ebbi per nessuno!8

Crystal stava osservando affranta Severus e fu investita con forza da tutta la sofferenza che il mago provava sentendo ripetere ciò che di terribile aveva compiuto, o aveva lasciato che fosse perpetrato, in quegli anni ormai lontani.

Sapeva bene che Severus considerava la sua vita un troppo irrisorio prezzo rispetto a tutte quelle che a causa sua erano state spezzate e che lui, in nessun modo, poteva più rendere ai congiunti che ne erano per sempre stati privati. Da quel tempo lontano, il mago aveva ritenuto d'aver perso ogni diritto ad essere felice: per quel motivo aveva rinunciato a vivere richiudendosi nel suo sotterraneo e impiegando ogni sua risorsa per imparare a mentire a Voldemort, così da riuscire a servire al meglio la causa inseguendo una tardiva e vana redenzione.

La maga invocò piano, in un sussurro carico di dolore, il nome dell'uomo che amava, gli occhi azzurri lucidi di pianto impotente a lenire le sue pene e tese il braccio verso di lui cercando di sfiorare quelle dita sottili che sembravano ormai fuse con il metallo.

Quanto desiderava poterlo stringere a sé e confortarlo, restituendogli la speranza che sembrava aver completamente perduto!

Severus la guardò e, poco per volta, sembrò ritornare faticosamente a galla dal torbido pozzo di quel Passato lontano nel quale era inesorabilmente sprofondato, spinto giù dai suoi rimorsi, annegato fra le sue imperdonabili colpe, il dolore inciso in ogni ruga che solcava il suo pallido viso.

Lentamente allentò la presa sulle sbarre, poi spostò la mano e la tese incerta verso Crystal, le loro dita dapprima a sfiorarsi piano e poi a intrecciarsi strette, mentre i loro sguardi restavano incatenati, giorno luminoso di lacrime e notte di profonda e sofferente tenebra.

Nel pomeriggio, infine, fu il turno dei testimoni della difesa che più volte furono chiamati sul podio a raccontare con precisione e dovizia di particolari i recenti fatti cui avevano direttamente assistito.

La prima fu Minerva McGranitt, il viso teso e la voce resa acuta dalla dolorosa tensione che aveva accumulato ascoltando le orribili deposizioni del mattino.

Prima di parlare rivolse un lungo sguardo, denso d'accorato affetto, al suo studente d'un tempo, e all'uomo di adesso, angosciato, di cui conosceva bene l'atroce dolore e l'intenso rimorso: i suoi grandi occhi neri erano pozzi d'incommensurabile disperazione, che nulla sembrava potesse mai più lenire.

L'anziana insegnante rivelò cos'era accaduto la notte del ritorno di Voldemort, tre anni prima, come Severus Piton era stato da lui ferocemente torturato e ridotto in fin di vita da una tremenda maledizione, salvato solo dall'irremovibile ostinazione di Silente; con voce commossa riferì come il mago, appena ritornato da quel terribile incontro con l'Oscuro Signore, con straziante sforzo e la voce ridotta a un flebile sussurro che si faceva strada a fatica tra rantoli di dolore, mentre ancora soffriva per i supplizi subiti ed era debolissimo per tutto il sangue perduto, avesse orgogliosamente riferito le essenziali informazioni che avevano permesso al Preside di riorganizzare in modo efficacie l'Ordine della Fenice. 9

- Non ho mai conosciuto un uomo coraggioso come Severus Piton! – esclamò l'anziana maga, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

Sulla platea degli ascoltatori, così rumorosi e indisciplinati il mattino, scese un silenzio incredulo, denso d'orrore, mentre sui loro volti si disegnavano in successione espressioni di paura, raccapriccio, stupore e ammirazione, lasciando chiaramente leggere quanto l'evento narrato con crude parole dall'anziana insegnante li avesse intensamente impressionati.

Minerva McGranitt spiegò come l'imputato avesse imparato a mentire a Voldemort grazie anche agli allenamenti che per ben quattordici anni aveva costantemente ripetuto con Silente stesso, preordinati proprio a fronteggiare il ritorno di Voldemort che entrambi sembravano aspettarsi.

Nel silenzio sempre più scettico del pubblico, che riteneva impossibile mentire al più grande Legilimante del loro mondo, Minerva McGranitt riferì con precisione circa il modo in cui l'imputato le aveva dimostrato di saper raccontare, in modo assolutamente convincente, anche la più inverosimile delle menzogne: rievocò quando Severus Piton l'aveva invitata a leggere nei suoi pensieri l'assassinio di se stessa, narrò con vibrante emozione d'essersi vista giacere morta in un lago di sangue, lui che l'osservava con un ghigno orribile sul volto mentre si rigirava fra le mani, dalle quali ancora gocciolava il suo sangue, il coltello con cui l'aveva uccisa.

Esclamazioni di stupore ruppero a tratti il silenzio, lo sbigottimento dipinto su un volto, la meraviglia su un altro, la diffidenza su un altro ancora.

Crystal contemplava Severus con innamorato orgoglio mentre il mago manteneva un'espressione impenetrabile, gli occhi neri che brillavano intensamente nel volto pallido.

Poi fu la volta di Remus Lupin che, con un sereno sorriso sul volto ancora stanco e provato dagli ultimi avvenimenti, raccontò di come l'imputato avesse sempre egregiamente svolto il compito di spia a favore di Silente, rischiando la vita fin dalla tremenda notte in cui Voldemort era ritornato, e poi continuando a farlo anche dopo aver ucciso il Preside.

Il mago confermò, con affermazioni sicure, simili a quelle usate da Minerva e basate sulla sua personale esperienza, che Severus Piton era perfettamente in grado di mentire, indubbiamente anche a Voldemort: sapeva creare nella propria mente immagini totalmente credibili di avvenimenti che lui, Remus, sapeva con assoluta certezza che non erano mai avvenuti.10 Spiegò che solo con lunghi anni di allenamento, fatto con l'aiuto di Silente, l'imputato era riuscito a raggiungere quello strabiliante risultato, ma al caro prezzo di dover quasi rinnegare la propria umanità per seppellirla sotto la sgradevole maschera di gelida impassibilità che gli permetteva di mantenere il pieno controllo dei propri pensieri ed emozioni, e tutto al solo fine di riuscire ad ingannare Voldemort per continuare a svolgere in modo esemplare il suo ruolo di spia.

Remus Lupin si dimostrò assolutamente certo di ciò che affermava perché Severus Piton glielo aveva dimostrato mentendo proprio sulla morte della donna che amava immensamente e che aveva infine sposato: Crystal Storm.

Remus cercò gli occhi neri e ardenti di Severus per sondare ancora una volta l'immenso amore del mago per la sua donna: sapeva con certezza che era disposto a tutto per Crystal.

I loro sguardi s'incontrarono per un lungo ed intenso istante, quindi Remus Lupin sorrise dolcemente e riprese a parlare, con sempre più fervore.

Raccontò di come avesse letto un appassionato amore negli occhi dell'imputato, solitamente neri cristalli impenetrabili per chiunque, di quali struggenti emozioni albergassero nel cuore di un mago che tutti ritenevano invece gelidamente indifferente e di quanto gravemente si sbagliasse chiunque, come anche lui stesso un tempo, lo reputava incapace di amare.

Remus era perfettamente conscio che in quel momento gli occhi di Severus erano carichi di minacciosi fulmini diretti contro di sé: sapeva bene di meritarlo, perché stava invadendo in modo intollerabile la sua riservata intimità.

Ma doveva farlo: era essenziale dimostrare alla Corte che Severus Piton non era affatto un impassibile essere di ghiaccio, bensì un uomo dalla profonda, seppur celata umanità, che sapeva provare potenti emozioni, anche e soprattutto d'amore.

- Severus Piton, per quanto io non l'avessi mai creduto possibile, è un uomo che sa amare con un'incredibile intensità! – asserì Lupin con enfasi.

Ancora la sorpresa serpeggiò fra il pubblico, in sguardi sbalorditi scambiati fra amici, parenti ed innamorati, che poi conversero tutti sull'imputato che, con un appassionato ed ardente sguardo nero, stava rimirando la sua donna che, con languida dolcezza, lo ricambiava tendendo ancora la mano verso le sbarre che, crudeli, li dividevano.

Le loro mani si sfiorarono appena in una delicata carezza, piena d'amore, e Severus Piton sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi; poi rimase immobile, il respiro come sospeso e le dita morbidamente intrecciate a quelle della sua Crystal.

Remus Lupin sorrise soddisfatto e riprese a parlare: raccontò di tutte le preziose informazioni carpite a Voldemort dall'imputato e poi trasmesse all'Ordine da sua moglie, grazie alle quali numerose persone, intere famiglie addirittura, si erano potute salvare sottraendosi in tempo agli attacchi dei Mangiamorte. Spiegò che Severus Piton aveva rischiato ogni giorno la propria esistenza, senza mai risparmiarsi, per cercare di ripagare tutte le vite che un tempo, anche a causa sua, erano state inesorabilmente spezzate.

Alastor Moody confermò le parole del precedente teste sostenendo la piena validità e veridicità delle informazioni che l'imputato, dopo la morte di Silente, aveva sempre fornito loro tramite sua moglie, quando ancora nessun altro era in contatto con lui e poi, ancor di più, ribadì il valore dei suoi dettagliati rapporti spionistici quando Lupin e McGranitt avevano cominciato a fare direttamente da tramite, all'insaputa dello stesso Moody. Era stato proprio in base alle informazioni ricevute che l'Ordine, più di una volta, era riuscito a mettere in salvo maghi e Babbani minacciati dai Mangiamorte, sconfiggendo e catturando diversi di questi ultimi.

- Senza l'insostituibile aiuto di Severus Piton non avremmo mai sconfitto Voldemort! – affermò con decisione.

La sicurezza di Alastor Moody e la sua piena autorevolezza, in fin dei conti era lui il capo dell'Ordine della Fenice dopo la morte del grande Albus Silente, sembravano aver fatto breccia negli ascoltatori.

Indipendentemente dai tremendi crimini che Severus Piton aveva spontaneamente ammesso d'aver commesso in un passato ormai lontano, seppure nell'arco di un breve periodo, era ormai inoppugnabile che negli ultimi anni l'imputato avesse ripetutamente messo a repentaglio la propria vita per passare importanti informazioni a Silente prima e a Moody poi, anche quando quest'ultimo non si fidava affatto di lui.

Tutti apparivano oltremodo interessati a scoprire cosa si nascondeva dietro quel mago dall'aspetto dolorosamente cupo, ma che non aveva mai abbassato il capo un solo istante, neppure quando contro di lui erano state rivolte le accuse più infamanti e gli insulti più oltraggiosi, ed i cui occhi neri, ora, scintillavano a tratti e risplendevano di una luce particolare quando incontrava lo sguardo della moglie che, sempre, era ansiosamente puntato su di lui.

La maga allungava spesso il braccio a sfiorargli con dolcezza la mano che lui teneva sporta fuori dalle sbarre: luce e tenebre vorticavano fondendosi nei loro sguardi in quei lunghi e silenziosi momenti, delicati incontri d'amore pieni di passione trattenuta.

Poi, nuove parole fluivano dalle labbra dei testimoni a rompere l'incanto: il mago sospirava piano e socchiudeva un attimo gli occhi, quindi induriva lo sguardo, che tornava freddo e imperscrutabile.

E ritraeva la mano.

Fino al momento successivo in cui la maga, ancora, sussurrava a fior di labbra il suo nome e nuove fiamme avvampavano, solo per un istante incontrollate, in quegli occhi profondamente neri, e per un breve momento l'amore sovrastava il dolore riempiendo di luce la tenebra del suo sguardo mentre lei gli sorrideva felice, quasi dimentica del luogo in cui si trovavano.

Al banco dei testimoni, in quel momento, era stata chiamata Hermione Granger.

Piton sollevò lo sguardo a incontrare quello della studentessa, un poco intimorita d'essere al centro dell'attenzione di così tanta folla, ma ben decisa a rendere la testimonianza determinante del processo, tesa a dimostrare con logica inconfutabile che Severus Piton era stato l'elemento chiave della sconfitta di Voldemort.

Prima che la studentessa iniziasse a parlare, il mago la fissò a lungo, gli occhi scintillanti e il respiro trattenuto, infine accennò appena ad un sorriso di paterno incoraggiamento.

Hermione Granger prese un bel respiro e cominciò con voce esile e incerta.

- Il Professor Piton è stato l'elemento decisivo che ha permesso di individuare e distruggere gli _Horcrux_, rendendo quindi possibile la morte di Voldemort.

Dopo un primo mormorio serpeggiante, tra la folla calò l'irrequieto silenzio di chi all'improvviso comprende che qualcosa di essenziale gli è troppo a lungo sfuggito.

- Signorina Granger, vuole per favore spiegare alla Corte – chiese il giudice scandendo bene le parole, - che cos'è un _Horcrux? _

Negli occhi nocciola di Hermione ci fu un improvviso guizzo, mentre l'interesse riguardo alla testimone cresceva spasmodico, alimentato dai mormorii densi d'orrore da parte di quei pochi maghi che già sapevano cosa fosse un _Horcrux_.

Per la diligente studentessa quella richiesta di spiegazioni era meglio di un invito a nozze: di colpo ogni accenno di timidezza l'abbandonò e, con voce sicura e chiara, cominciò a snocciolare in rigoroso ordine logico tutte le informazioni necessarie a comprendere cos'era un _Horcrux_, come si creava, a cosa serviva e quali insormontabili difficoltà dovevano essere superate per distruggerlo. Infine concluse affermando:

- Voldemort lacerò più volte la sua anima creando ben sei _Horcrux_: il primo fu distrutto da Harry Potter nella Camera dei Segreti, cinque anni fa. Il secondo lo distrusse il Preside Silente, due anni or sono, rischiando di morire. Fu salvato dal Professor Piton, ma riportò una terribile ferita alla mano, quella che sembrava avvizzita e bruciata: era una Maledizione Oscura che, con lenta ma inesorabile progressione, lo stava uccidendo e che il professor Piton, con il suo provvidenziale intervento, riuscì solo a intrappolare temporaneamente nella mano del Preside, rallentandone il decorso. Ma il Preside era comunque condannato a morire nel giro di un anno!

La sorpresa aveva congelato ogni reazione del pubblico che, sempre più attonito, pendeva dalle labbra della ragazza.

Hermione narrò come il Professo Piton li avesse aiutati a individuare i vari _Horcrux_: il medaglione di Serpeverde, la coppa di Tassorosso e il libro di Corvonero. In particolare, si dilungò sul racconto della tremenda notte in cui, insieme al Professore, si era recata nel _Nemeton _di_ Ylith Fhaad_ e il mago, ancora una volta rischiando coraggiosamente la propria vita, aveva affrontato e debellato le insidiose difese dell'H_orcrux_ rendendo così possibile per Harry Potter distruggerlo senza dover correre mortali pericoli.

Infine, fu chiamato al banco dei testimoni proprio il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, l'Eroe che aveva salvato il mondo magico. L'aula fu percorsa da sonore ed eccitate acclamazioni di giubilo.

Harry sembrava a disagio, infastidito dalla fama che lo attorniava e che sapeva di meritarsi solo in parte. Il mago che, in realtà, avrebbe pienamente meritato quegli applausi, era invece relegato in una gabbia ed aveva più volte subito gli oltraggi degli astanti.

Desolato, Harry scrollò i riccioli ribelli, sempre ostinatamente spettinati, chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto far comprendere che il vero eroe, colui che in realtà aveva salvato il loro mondo sottraendolo agli oscuri artigli di Voldemort, era il pallido ed orgoglioso mago per il quale il mattino avevano tutti a gran voce invocato una spietata morte.

Per un istante gli occhi verdi di Harry s'immersero nelle nere profondità delle iridi del Professore che tanto a lungo aveva odiato, ma sul quale, alla fine, anche grazie all'intelligente aiuto di Hermione, aveva scoperto la verità: Severus Piton era sempre stato dalla sua parte, per anni aveva rischiato ogni giorno la vita per proteggerlo e per permettergli di sconfiggere Voldemort.

L'imputato lo guardava, gli occhi neri scintillanti e alteri, le labbra orgogliosamente serrate: Harry sapeva che Piton non avrebbe mai detto nulla a proprio difesa.

Doveva essere lui a parlare, a raccontare la verità. A lui, al Prescelto, all'indiscusso Eroe, tutti avrebbero creduto.

Solo Harry Potter poteva riabilitare l'onore dell'odiata figura di Severus Piton, l'esecrato assassino del grande Albus Silente.

E l'anima di Severus Piton, quella che il mago aveva volontariamente lacerato per obbedire agli ordini di Albus Silente, sarebbe stata salva.

Harry resse con fermezza lo sguardo, duro e profondo, del Professore che aveva a lungo odiato: ora era pronto.

- Il Professor Piton ha distrutto l'ultimo _Horcrux_ di Voldemort, il temibile serpente Nagini, sapendo con certezza che quel suo coraggioso gesto lo avrebbe irrimediabilmente condotto alla morte! – esclamò Harry senza preamboli, con voce squillante. – Lo ha fatto davanti a Voldemort, dopo avergli sputato in faccia la sua orgogliosa verità, rivelandogli infine che, da sempre, la sua lealtà era stata rivolta esclusivamente a favore di Albus Silente!

Harry non poté fare a meno di volgere lo sguardo verso il suo Professore: non avevano mai avuto occasione di parlarsi, dopo quella notte in cui ognuno dei due aveva coraggiosamente sacrificato la vita per l'altro.

Avrebbe potuto parlargli, mentre Piton era rinchiuso ad Azkaban, proprio come aveva fatto Hermione, ma erano accadute troppe cose in pochi giorni e non aveva avuto il tempo, e forse nemmeno la forza, di affrontare l'uomo cui doveva la vita, e per il quale, incredibilmente, si era trovato a mettere in gioco la propria.

Il Professor Piton continuava a guardarlo fisso, gli occhi tremendamente neri nel volto pallido, scintillanti come fiere stelle in una oscura notte senza fondo.

- Conosco bene le mortali difese che un _Horcrux_ sa mettere in atto e lui era troppo vicino per sfuggirgli, così ho cercato di aiutarlo con il più potente _Protego_ che sono riuscito ad evocare. – spiegò Harry con la stessa tensione che quella notte lo aveva assalito. – Ma, così facendo, ho stupidamente scoperto il fianco all'attacco di Voldemort!

Ancora, Harry fissò il Professore e si sentì come sempre trafitto dal suo guardo penetrante: quella notte sapeva d'aver commesso un irreparabile errore. Eppure, nonostante tutto, era ancora vivo.

Perché Piton, ancora una volta, aveva rinunciato a proteggere se stesso per difendere lui. Ricordava fin troppo bene l'espressione d'ira che si era delineata per un fuggevole istante sul volto pallido del suo insegnante, poi l'improvviso e fulmineo cambio di atteggiamento e la letale determinazione con la quale aveva modificato la mira del suo sortilegio, non più per proteggere se stesso, bensì per impedire a Voldemort di uccidere il ragazzo che una profezia aveva eletto a salvatore del loro mondo.

- Il Professor Piton se n'è subito accorto e, invece di proteggere se stesso dal mortale attacco dell'_Horcrux_, ha eroicamente diretto il suo potente sortilegio contro l'_Avada Kedavra _che Voldemort stava lanciando contro di me!

- Ma non esistono sortilegi conosciuti che possono annullare l'_Avada Kedavra!_ - obiettò il Giudice.

Nel silenzio teso che era caduto sull'aula, Hermione Granger si alzò in piedi e, con voce risoluta, spiegò:

- Il Professor Piton ha solo cercato di deviare e rallentare l'_Avada Kedavra_ diretto contro Harry: poco tempo prima mi aveva spiegato la tua tesi, che quella notte si rivelò esatta, circa il fatto che il frammento d'anima che risiedeva in Voldemort fosse stato distrutto al tempo in cui cercò di uccidere Harry, quando era solo un bambino.

Hermione riprese fiato nel greve silenzio dell'aula, lanciò una fuggevole occhiata al Professore che aveva imparato a stimare profondamente, di cui colse l'orgoglioso lampo nello sguardo, e continuò:

- Mentre il Professor Piton rinunciava a difendersi dall'_Horcrux_, permettendo quindi che le micidiali difese dello stesso lo colpissero, Nagini esplodeva portando con sé la contemporanea distruzione dell'ultimo brandello d'anima che teneva in vita Voldemort. In quello stesso istante sono svaniti anche i letali effetti del suo _Avada Kedavra_ contro Harry che, per questo, è rimasto illeso!

- Ma Severus Piton non è stato ucciso dalle difese dell'_Horcrux_! – confutò ancora il Giudice.

Fu la volta di Minerva McGranitt di alzarsi nell'allibito silenzio dell'affollata aula e dichiarare, con voce chiara:

- Severus Piton è stato colpito in pieno dal maleficio difensivo di Nagini ed è stato sbalzato contro i primi alberi della Foresta Proibita.

La maga per un istante incontrò lo sguardo di Crystal e vi lesse l'angoscia di quel tremendo ricordo:

- Sembrava morto. – sussurrò piano Minerva, - mentre sua moglie lo abbracciava piangendo disperata. Poi è arrivata Fanny, la fenice di Albus Silente, che ha pianto per lui le sue miracolose lacrime, restituendolo alla vita.

Seguì un lungo silenzio, che parve non finire mai.

Infine, Minerva McGranitt, gli occhi fissi nelle scintillanti iridi nere di Severus Piton, completò la sua testimonianza:

- La Fenice piange solo di sua spontanea volontà e Fanny, il famiglio di Albus Silente, ha pianto per l'uomo che voi tutti erroneamente credete sia stato il suo assassino!

La prima, infinita, interminabile e tremenda giornata di processo si era conclusa e il numeroso pubblico era lentamente sfollato in un chiacchiericcio intenso e colmo di sbalordite esclamazioni, i visi curiosi rivolti verso quel misterioso mago cui dovevano la libertà dall'oscuro e pericoloso potere di Voldemort.

Un assassino, forse.

Oppure un misconosciuto eroe.

Una volta rimasti soli nell'aula, il mago sempre rinchiuso nella gabbia, Crystal aveva allungato ancora la mano a sfiorargli le dita con tenero amore ed erano rimasti a lungo a guardarsi, muti, con Alastor rigidamente imbarazzato al loro fianco.

Infine, il vecchio Auror si era deciso ad aprire la recinzione e la maga era volata tra le braccia di Severus, cuore contro cuore, le labbra appassionate sulle sue, le guancie rigate dalle lacrime per tutto il giorno trattenute perché sapeva che era quello che il mago si aspettava da lei.

Un lungo bacio, infuocato, e un sospiro ardente a soffiare su quelle amare lacrime:

- Ti amo Crystal!

Severus era di nuovo solo nella sua cella, l'oscurità intorno a lui, ma nelle sue iridi nere brillavano fiamme d'amore e di speranza che neppure i Dissennatori avrebbero mai potuto sottrargli.

Sospirò piano, le mani a coprirgli il viso, cercando ancora una volta il profumo di Crystal fra le sue dita.

All'improvviso la porta si aprì e il mago si alzò di scatto:

- Crystal!

L'esile figura entrò nella cella, incerta, avvolta da un elegante mantello grigio perla, i corti capelli biondi illuminati dai lampi che, come sempre, straziavano il nero opaco del cielo sopra la tetra fortezza di Azkaban.

- Draco… - sussurrò con affetto aprendo le braccia.

Il ragazzo si lasciò avvolgere da quel rude abbraccio che per la prima volta aveva conosciuto in una notte di orrore, giusto un anno prima, quando il mago aveva sacrificato la propria anima per salvare la sua.

- Cosa ci fai qui, – gli domandò poi aspro, scostandolo da sé, - in questo luogo orrendo? E dov'è Narcissa?

Il sorriso di Draco era triste e rassegnato sul volto pallido dai nobili lineamenti:

- La mamma è rimasta fuori. E venuta qua fin troppe volte, due anni fa… ed anch'io conosco molto bene questo posto spaventoso. – rispose il ragazzo con un lieve tremito. – Ma da Lei i Dissennatori non vengono, vero Professore?

Piton gli strinse con forza una spalla:

- No, niente Dissennatori per me: sono un prigioniero "raccomandato". – sussurrò, pensando che Lucius, nonostante tutti i suoi soldi, non aveva avuto la sua stessa fortuna e per un anno aveva dovuto cercare di sopravvivere tra quegli avidi succhiatori di felicità.

Draco assentì, sollevato:

- Sì, la Signorina Storm… ehm, sua moglie, lo aveva detto alla mamma. Ma volevo esserne sicuro. – rispose stringendosi nel mantello.

- Cosa sei venuto a fare, Draco? – chiese ancora il mago.

- Domani dovrò testimoniare…

Piton annuì.

- A suo favore, naturalmente.

Il mago sorrise appena: non gli era certo difficile immaginare quale sarebbe stato l'argomento della testimonianza del ragazzo e sapeva bene quanta pena Draco avrebbe provato ricordando i fatti di quella notte tremenda.

E il lancinante dolore da cui lui stesso sarebbe stato trafitto, messo a nudo davanti a quella folla bramosa di carpire la sua intimità, il suo profondo affetto per Albus dato in pasto a tutti quanti e presto trascritto con impietose lettere cubitali sulle prime pagine dei giornali.

Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti.

Avrebbe sopportato anche quello.

In fondo, non era nulla rispetto agli atroci brindisi cui era stato costretto da Voldemort in quella notte di lacerante sofferenza, di nuovo precipitato nell'orrore di un Inferno che aveva creduto senza fondo e senza possibilità di ritorno.

Invece era lì, nella paurosa Azkaban che, in confronto, pareva quasi un benevolo Purgatorio, un breve tragitto ancora da percorrere per raggiungere il Paradiso dello sguardo di Crystal.

Riaprì gli occhi, scintillanti di nera speranza.

Sì, ce l'avrebbe fatta.

E anche Draco avrebbe superato quella difficile prova.

- Sei un ragazzo in gamba. – mormorò a fatica, imponendosi di continuare.

Com'era difficile dirlo.

Eppure doveva farlo. Lucius si era sacrificato per salvargli la vita ed al ragazzo era rimasto solo lui.

Nessun altro avrebbe più potuto dirglielo, non come un padre, orgoglioso del proprio figlio.

– Lo sai che ti voglio bene, Draco, come a un figlio… - sussurrò piano guardandolo negli occhi lucidi di lacrime trattenute.

- Mi è rimasto solo Lei! – esclamò il ragazzo soffocando i singulti sul petto del mago che, di nuovo, lo accolse stringendolo forte in un paterno abbraccio.

Draco aveva diritto a sapere com'era morto suo padre e solo lui poteva raccontarglielo: nemmeno Remus e Crystal, che pure erano vicini, potevano aver visto e compreso a pieno il sacrificio di Lucius.

Né potevano aver sentito l'ultima parola che, con un sussurro accorato, l'invocazione del padre per il nome del figlio, Lucius aveva pronunciato mentre volontariamente andava incontro, al suo posto, al fatale raggio dell'_Avada Kedavra._

Con delicatezza lo sciolse dall'abbraccio e di nuovo lo fissò negli occhi, pallido argento colmo di composta pena.

- Tuo padre, Draco…

- E' morto tra i Mangiamorte! – lo interruppe il ragazzo, sconsolato. – Come sempre ha vissuto.

Severus scosse il capo, mesto:

- No, non è così, Draco, non è questa la verità. – sospirò.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, confuso:

- Ma tutti dicono…

Il mago scosse ancora la testa, con sicurezza:

- Tuo padre mi è sempre stato amico e ha sacrificato la sua vita per salvarmi. – affermò con fierezza davanti allo stupore del giovane. – Si è volontariamente frapposto tra me e l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ lanciato da quella pazza di tua zia Bellatrix!

Draco lo guardò, la bocca appena dischiusa, immobile, senza respirare.

- Tuo padre è morto con dignità e coraggio.

Una lacrima scese, lenta, sul volto immobile di Draco e il mago fu certo che quella era la prima lacrima che il ragazzo piangeva per la morte di suo padre.

Ora che poteva farlo, ora che la sua memoria era di nuovo sacra per lui.

Severus si morse piano un labbro.

Non gli avrebbe detto che Lucius era morto con il suo nome sulle labbra, che si era sacrificato per ricambiare l'amico che, un anno prima, aveva protetto suo figlio salvando la sua anima dalla terribile lacerazione dell'omicidio, che lui e Lucius conoscevano fin troppo bene e che un padre mai avrebbe voluto per suo figlio.

No, non glielo avrebbe detto, non quella sera.

Ma sarebbe venuto il momento anche per quella dolorosa rivelazione e Draco avrebbe saputo affrontarla.

Ormai era un uomo: lo era diventato in quella notte tremenda, un anno prima, alla verde luce di un _Avada Kedavra_ scagliato solo per amore.

In onore di Severus Piton

Il sole era sorto, finalmente: là in fondo, invisibile, celato dietro le nuvole cupe e gonfie di pioggia che da nere s'erano rischiarate d'un diafano grigiore.

L'aveva atteso per tutta la notte, seduto composto e immobile sulla panca, la schiena rigidamente appoggiata alla fredda parete, accerchiato dai lamenti degli altri prigionieri, fissando la luce accecante dei lampi che a tratti trafiggeva il cielo nero e senza fine.

L'alba grigia e senza luce di Azkaban.

Eppure il sole risplendeva nel nero profondo ed infinito dei suoi occhi, insieme alla speranza di un domani che ancora poteva esistere, perfino per lui, nonostante il suo passato.

Le dita sottili accarezzarono piano l'avambraccio sinistro, la pelle candida tesa in una cicatrice che sembrava svanire ogni giorno di più, pallida e sfocata, confuso ricordo d'un orrido marchio di schiavitù contro il quale aveva a lungo combattuto, rinnegando a priori il proprio diritto a vivere fin da quando si era rintanato nel suo buio e freddo sotterraneo e aveva dedicato la sua esistenza alla causa di Silente, pronto a morire in qualsiasi momento.

E per lunghi e dolorosi istanti aveva proprio creduto d'essere morto, trafitto dalle acuminate folgori verdi esplose dal corpo di Nagini, che lui stesso aveva distrutto con orgoglioso coraggio.

Invece, era stato proprio quello il momento in cui, realmente, aveva ripreso a vivere, infine libero dalla sua oscura schiavitù.

Severus trasse un ardente sospiro: quella sarebbe stata l'ultima alba triste senza la sua Crystal?

_La dura prova è ormai alla fine:  
mio cuore, sorridi al domani._

Son passati i giorni angosciosi,  
quando ero triste fino al pianto.

Anima mia, ancora un poco,  
non stare a contare gli istanti.

Ho letto le parole amare,  
e ho bandito le oscure chimere.

Gli occhi non possono vederla  
a causa di un dovere doloroso,

l'orecchio è ansioso di ascoltare  
le note d'oro della sua voce tenera,

tutto il mio essere e il mio amore  
acclamano il giorno felice

in cui, unico sogno, unico pensiero,  
ritornerà da me la fidanzata._11_

La grande aula circolare del Wizengamot era, se possibile, ancor più gremita di folla del giorno prima e tutti attendevano, in rispettoso silenzio, l'ingresso dell'imputato che, dopo le deposizioni del pomeriggio precedente, si era guadagnato l'ammirazione di tutti coloro per i quali era stato pronto a dare la vita.

Le prime pagine dei giornali erano piene delle sue fotografie, sempre pallido e immobile, in atteggiamento severo e con gli occhi tenebrosamente neri. La maggior parte degli articoli riportava le testimonianze a sua difesa, quelle incerte e sommarie dei testimoni che l'accusavano già dimenticate e completamente confutate dalle deposizioni successive che lo avevano descritto come il vero artefice della morte di Voldemort, l'eroe che aveva sacrificato la vita per distruggere l'ultimo maledetto brandello d'anima che teneva in vita quel mostro.

Eppure, la parola _eroe _abbinata al suo nome ancora stonava e sembrava ingiusta per l'uomo che, ad ogni modo, aveva ucciso il grande Albus Silente.

Del resto, la giovane teste Granger aveva giurato con sicurezza che Silente era condannato a morire da una Maledizione Oscura da cui solo Severus Piton, sì, incredibile, proprio l'imputato, l'aveva temporaneamente salvato. E anche Harry Potter, il Prescelto, l'Eroe indiscusso, aveva confermato la veridicità di quel salvataggio, che il Preside stesso gli aveva a suo tempo rivelato.

La fenice del Preside, poi, aveva pianto le sue miracolose lacrime per lui, restituendolo alla vita, inconfutabile prova che l'imputato non poteva aver ucciso la vittima che, però, era indubbiamente morta per mano sua.

Insomma, il mistero appariva inestricabile e l'interesse era al parossismo.

La porta laterale si aprì e Severus Piton apparve dall'ombra, tenebrosamente oscuro, sempre con il suo passo sicuro ed elegante e il lungo mantello nero che fluttuava in sinuose volute, fieramente scortato dallo zoppicante Alastor Moody.

Il suo viso, oltremodo pallido, era levato in alto, gli occhi neri a cercare ansiosi la sua amata Crystal. Quando la vide, fu come se per un istante il sole sfolgorasse nel suo sguardo ed impetuose fiamme nere vi avvamparono incontrollate, mentre un accenno di sorriso ammorbidiva appena la linea severa delle labbra.

Nel rispettoso silenzio, mentre la folla accalcata in piedi anche lungo il corridoio si scostava ammassandosi ai lati per permettere un più comodo passaggio, Moody accompagnò l'imputato fino alla gabbia e lo fece entrare: questa volta non ne chiuse la porta con la magia, ma solo l'accostò adagio.

Il braccio di Crystal era già allungato verso il mago e le loro dita si sfiorarono subito, per poi restare dolcemente intrecciate, lo sguardo nero dell'uno perso nel cielo azzurro dell'altra e le labbra lievemente dischiuse nell'apparenza d'un sorriso che gli illuminava il volto d'un pallore quasi spettrale.

- Rubeus Hagrid, a causa della sua stazza, deporrà qui e non sul banco sopraelevato che non potrebbe reggerne il peso. – comunicò il Cancelliere.

Una ventata d'ilarità, subito soffocata, percorse veloce la platea mentre il grosso Hagrid, rosso in volto per l'imbarazzo, si sistemava tra il Giudice e l'imputato, rivolto con riguardo verso quest'ultimo:

- Buongiorno, Professor Piton! – borbottò commosso, il largo sorriso nascosto nella barba incolta.

L'imputato rispose con un rapido cenno di saluto indicandogli quindi di girarsi con urgenza verso il Giudice che, offeso, stava per richiamarlo all'ordine giacché gli voltava ostinatamente le spalle.

Hagrid si girò, impacciato, ed urtò rumorosamente contro una sedia che stridette sul pavimento: divertiti colpetti di tosse percorsero con poca discrezione la folla mentre Moody sbuffava scotendo la testa:

- Stai fermo e guarda il Giudice, Rubeus! – gli intimò.

Dopo le necessarie formalità, rese più lunghe dalle caotiche risposte del teste, finalmente la deposizione cominciò. Con enfasi, Rubeus Hagrid raccontò della notte in cui aveva visto l'imputato discutere animatamente con la vittima. Inizialmente aveva creduto che litigassero, cosa molto strana perché il Professor Piton mostrava sempre un grande rispetto per il Preside, così, quasi senza volerlo, si era avvicinato alla prima fila di alberi della Foresta Proibita, nascosto dalla loro ombra, ed aveva ascoltato quella frase assurda, quella che non aveva mai riferito a nessuno, quella di cui per tanto tempo non era riuscito a capire il senso ma che, infine, ora gli era chiara e poteva ripeterla senza timore di sbagliare.

- E che cosa disse Albus Silente, di grazia? - lo sollecitò impaziente il Giudice, mentre Hagrid si avviluppava confuso in frasi complesse.

- Ci disse… ecco…- lanciò un'occhiata al Professor Piton, incerto se poteva permettersi di usarne il nome di battesimo, - _Dopo che mi avrai ucciso, Severus…_

L'aula fu attraversata da una rumorosa ondata di stupore che si spense solo perché la folla era troppo interessata a scoprire il resto del mistero.

Piton, invece, sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi, di nuovo stringendo con le dita sottili le sbarre della gabbia, quasi sostenendosi a loro.

Crystal si morse le labbra, ancora una volta impotente: sapeva che per Severus quel mattino si sarebbe rivelato crudelmente doloroso. Le deposizioni dei testimoni lo avrebbe obbligato a ricordare il tremendo momento in cui aveva dovuto uccidere il suo più caro amico.

- La vittima discorreva tranquillamente della sua morte con l'imputato, e di ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere dopo l'assassinio? - chiese il giudice con formale rigore. - Ne è proprio sicuro?

- Oh sì che sono sicuro! Ci sento bene io, anche da lontano! – rispose Hagrid piccato. – E il Professor Piton allora si è arrabbiato tanto e ci ha detto che quello mica era un favore da nulla. Proprio così ci ha detto, da arrabbiato, – aggiunse rivolgendosi con aria di scuse al Professore, - e poi ci ha detto che il Preside Silente dava tutto per scontato e che lui, cioè, lui, il Professor Piton insomma, - precisò voltandosi ancora verso il mago, con un accenno di inchino, - ci ha detto che lui forse aveva cambiato idea e che non voleva più farlo.

Il sospiro che sfuggi dalle labbra contratte di Piton assomigliava fin troppo ad un gemito e Crystal chiuse gli occhi per non vedere la sofferenza invadere senza pietà quei lineamenti che tanto amava.

- L'imputato avrebbe detto alla vittima che non voleva più ucciderlo? - puntualizzò il Giudice cercando di chiarire il senso dell'ingarbugliato discorso dell'imputato.

- Sì, proprio così ci ha detto. Ma il Preside Silente non ha voluto neanche sentirlo e ci ha risposto che ormai aveva dato la sua parola e allora doveva farlo e basta. Proprio così, ci ha detto, proprio con queste parole uguali. – e ancora una volta si rivolse al Professor Piton quasi scusandosi in anticipo, - _Mi hai dato la tua parola, Severus. _Ecco, sì, ci ho una buona memoria io.

Di nuovo la folla rumoreggiò commentando quella deposizione che, incredibilmente, dimostrava che la vittima, che forse tale non era mai stata, aveva preteso che l'imputato, che aveva sempre meno l'aria di essere un assassino, gli promettesse di ucciderlo.

Ma perché?

Fino a quel momento, la tesi più favorevole divulgata dai giornali era stata che Severus Piton, pur se legato da un certo affetto alla sua vittima, l'avesse infine ucciso, costretto a scegliere, dal Voto Infrangibile che lo vincolava, tra la propria vita e quella dell'amico. Da qui, dunque, le dure accuse di vigliaccheria che gli erano state mosse, ma che le deposizioni del giorno precedente, che ne esaltavano e dimostravano il grande coraggio, avevano ora messo fortemente in dubbio.

Forse aveva ragione la giovane Granger e Silente era veramente condannato a morire dalla maledizione che l'aveva colpito alla mano: ma perché, allora, chiedere all'imputato di ucciderlo?

- Draco Malfoy al banco dei testimoni. – annunciò il Cancelliere.

Nell'aula tornò subitaneo il più completo silenzio.

Il giovane era pallidissimo, il viso aguzzo e affilato, ma gli occhi brillavano, argentati dall'orgoglio di rendere a un uomo la dignità dell'infinito coraggio necessario per uccidere per amore.

Draco cercò gli occhi del mago che era diventato come un padre per lui, prese un lungo respiro e cominciò a parlare con voce controllata:

- Il Preside Silente sapeva fin dall'inizio che Voldemort mi aveva imposto di ucciderlo e che il Professor Piton aveva contratto con mia madre un Voto Infrangibile: me lo disse la notte in cui è morto e Harry Potter può confermarlo.

Per un attimo gli sguardi dei due giovani s'incrociarono e Potter fece un lieve cenno d'assenso con il capo.

- Come ha testimoniato la Signorina Granger, il Preside sapeva anche d'essere condannato a morire e, certo, non era uomo che temeva la morte, lo sanno tutti! – specificò con profondo rispetto. – Ma, soprattutto, Albus Silente non voleva che io lacerassi la mia anima con l'orrendo atto dell'assassinio. – affermò con voce commossa. – Silente voleva a tutti i costi salvare la mia anima, - gridò accorato, la voce vibrante, - per questo chiese al Professor Piton, suo caro amico, di compiere quel tremendo gesto al posto mio, affinché la mia innocenza fosse preservata!

Gli occhi di Draco brillavano, lucidi di lacrime fieramente trattenute, fissi in quelli dell'uomo che aveva sacrificato la propria anima per salvare la sua.

Il volto di Severus Piton era pallidissimo ed i suoi occhi neri bruciavano di orgoglioso dolore, le labbra serrate tra i denti e le dita sottili contratte attorno alle sbarre, di nuovo fuse con il freddo metallo.

Non respirava.

Ricordava.

Soffriva.

Crystal chiuse gli occhi mentre una lacrima sfuggiva al rigido controllo che si era imposta.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter essere al suo fianco e stringerlo a sé, fargli sentire il suo amore e la sua comprensione.

Draco sospirò e riprese a parlare a bassa voce nel profondo silenzio che lo circondava:

- Albus Silente era come un padre per il Professor Piton, eppure, per proteggere la mia anima, e per ubbidirgli, Severus Piton, con immenso coraggio e atroce dolore, quella notte lacerò la sua anima e lo uccise.

Il ragazzo tornò a guardare il suo Professore, la voce tesa e commossa:

- Per me. Lo ha fatto per me… e per il suo unico amico, per dargli una morte onorevole e senza dolore.

Crystal vide Severus rimanere immobile, senza respirare, le iridi nere devastate da un'atroce sofferenza, sospeso nel ricordo di un istante infinito che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare, le ultime parole di un vecchio nelle orecchie e il suo sorriso gentile negli occhi, luce azzurra uccisa da un accecante lampo di luce verde.

Il mago sussultò al ricordo di quel tremendo momento e serrò gli occhi mentre un gemito gli sfuggiva dalle labbra convulsamente strette fra i denti.

- Da quella notte il Professor Piton mi è sempre stato accanto, fra i Mangiamorte: mi ha protetto e ha evitato che io fossi costretto ad uccidere e, infine, mi ha fatto fuggire affidandomi all'Ordine della Fenice.

Quando l'imputato riaprì gli occhi, al banco dei testimoni vi era nuovamente Harry Potter, che lo osservava commosso, finalmente in grado di comprendere a pieno la straziante sofferenza che quella notte aveva sommerso il mago e l'immenso coraggio che aveva dimostrato riuscendo a uccidere il suo unico amico per obbedirne agli ordini e salvare così l'anima di un ragazzo ancora innocente.

E lui che, solo pochi minuti dopo, gli aveva invece dato del codardo!

Com'era facile comprendere, ora, il motivo dell'atroce dolore che quella notte, alla rosseggiante luce delle fiamme, aveva letto sui lineamenti distorti del volto del mago mentre, quasi come un folle, gli urlava di non chiamarlo vigliacco!

Harry scrollò la testa: quanto tempo aveva impiegato per capire ciò che avrebbe dovuto afferrare all'istante, là sulla torre!

- Harry Potter!

La voce del Giudice lo richiamò alla realtà sedando ogni turbato mormorio tra il pubblico che, durante la precedente deposizione, aveva osservato con partecipazione gli occhi dell'imputato diventare sempre più ardentemente neri, mentre il suo volto impallidiva fino a perdere ogni residuo colore, le labbra come una rossa ferita sottile in tutto quello straziato biancore, e il mago quasi aggrapparsi alle sbarre per rimanere in piedi.

- Immediatamente dopo il fatto, Lei dichiarò che la vittima implorò l'imputato di risparmiargli la vita, - scandì il Giudice, - ma Severus Piton, senza alcuna pietà e squadrandolo con odio e disgusto, gli lanciò l'_Avada Kedavra_. Conferma ora la sua circostanziata deposizione di allora?

Harry rimase immobile, la vita del suo odiato insegnante fra le mani.

La vita di un Mangiamorte e di un assassino.

La vita dell'uomo che aveva riferito a Voldemort la Profezia, condannando a morte i suoi genitori.

La vita di un uomo che aveva immensamente sofferto e che aveva dedicato tutta la sua esistenza per riparare alle sue colpe d'un tempo, arrivando fino a sacrificare la propria vita, che solo le miracolose lacrime di Fanny avevano salvato.

Proprio com'era accaduto a lui nella Camera dei Segreti, quando aveva dimostrato la sua piena lealtà a Silente.

Tra le sue mani, Harry teneva la vita del più fedele e coraggioso "uomo di Silente".

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo fino a incontrare il profondo baratro di quegli occhi ardenti, devastati dal dolore ed incapaci d'implorare una pietà che il mago stesso non riusciva a concedersi, e in quel nero cristallo vide riflessa la verde speranza delle proprie iridi.

Harry sorrise e finalmente rispose con tranquilla decisione:

- No, non confermo la mia deposizione.

Il silenzio era immobile nella grande aula circolare del Wizengamot, trattenuto nei respiri sospesi in attesa, infine, della verità.

- Signor Potter, si rende conto d'aver dichiarato il falso?

- Sì, mi rendo benissimo conto… ma quella notte mi sono sbagliato e non ho capito cosa stava realmente accadendo.

- Ed ora è certo di averlo compreso? – chiese severo il Giudice.

- Sì, ora ho finalmente capito tutto! – rispose Harry sorridendo a Piton che lo fissava con intensità, forse già leggendogli nella mente il ricordo di ciò che era accaduto nella Caverna dell'Horcrux.

- Il _Professor_ Piton, - era così che Silente voleva che lui lo chiamasse, e quel rispetto, ora, Harry sentiva di volerglielo tributare fino in fondo, - ha veramente obbedito all'ordine del Preside di ucciderlo, ma sono io il vero colpevole, perché, prima che lui gli lanciasse l'_Avada_, io l'avevo avvelenato, anch'io seguendo un preciso ordine di Albus Silente.

A quell'improbabile dichiarazione l'aula esplose in un incontrollabile boato: nessuno era disposto a credere che il loro eroe potesse essersi macchiato di una tale colpa.

Severus Piton fissava il giovane Potter chiedendosi fino a che punto avesse compreso quanto, quella notte, il loro destino fosse stato tragicamente simile e nessuno dei due avesse avuto scelta, anche se solo lui ne era stato conscio a priori, da fin troppo tempo.

- Ora posso finalmente rivelare quale missione ho svolto quella notte con il Preside. - gridò Harry per sovrastare il rumore che subito si placò alle parole che promettevano la risposta a una domanda che troppe volte era stata inutilmente posta.

- Eravamo andati a cercare un Horcrux di Voldemort e Silente mi fece preliminarmente promettere che avrei obbedito a qualsiasi ordine mi avesse impartito, senza mai metterlo in discussione, qualunque potesse esserne la conseguenza.

Nell'aula era tornato un silenzio carico di tensione.

Harry trasse un lungo respiro quindi continuò:

- Al fine di poter recuperare l'Horcrux, Silente mi ordinò di fargli bere una pozione velenosa, pur sapendo che questa lo avrebbe ucciso, anche se non_ subito._

Harry sospirò: quel ricordo era ancor più doloroso adesso che ne comprendeva fino in fondo le implicazioni. Silente era stato spietato con se stesso, ma forse lo era stato ancor di più con le due persone che maggiormente gli erano fedeli. Il Preside l'aveva preso alla sprovvista, quasi inconsapevole, e tutto era durato solo pochi minuti, ma per il Professor Piton le cose erano andate molto diversamente: aveva vissuto per un anno sapendo che prima poi avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo. No, Harry non riusciva neppure lontanamente a immaginare cosa Piton potesse aver provato in quegli interminabili mesi, la tensione e lo strazio che dovevano averlo profondamente sconvolto ma che era riuscito a tenere a bada, dietro a quella sua impenetrabile maschera costruita con così tanta fatica e dedizione negli anni, proprio con l'aiuto di Silente. Ecco perché il Preside aveva chiesto proprio al Professor Piton di insegnargli Occlumanzia!

- Io l'ho fatto, ho obbedito e… l'ho obbligato a berla, anche quando ha cercato di rifiutarsi, - la voce gli mancò per un attimo ma si forzò a continuare, - gliela ho cacciata giù a forza per la gola. - aggiunse con voce soffocata.

Un amaro sospiro lo interruppe ancora, ma strinse i denti e continuò:

– In quel momento mi sono odiato e ho provato un infinito disgusto per quello che stavo facendo. Ho rivisto il _ricordo_ di quella sera nel Pensatoio e sul mio volto, in quei tremendi istanti, c'era la stessa espressione di odio e disgusto che vidi sul volto del Professor Piton l'attimo prima che lanciasse l'_Avada Kedavra_.

Harry s'interruppe e fissò il mago: gli occhi neri scintillavano nel volto pallido, incatenati ai suoi da un comune e penoso ricordo.

- Sui lineamenti del Professor Piton, in quella notte orribile, era inciso il profondo odio per se stesso ed il disgusto per il tremendo gesto che era costretto a compiere. – raccontò Harry in un soffio accorato. – E più tardi, quando lo inseguii nel parco e duellammo, vidi un folle dolore devastare il suo viso…

Il verde delle iridi di Harry era reso lucido da lacrime trattenute e il suo sguardo era sempre fisso negli occhi del mago, stelle tenebrose che brillavano nel pallore profondo del suo volto.

- Ma quella notte, sconvolto da ciò che avevo appena visto… non compresi il motivo di quell'atroce sofferenza. – mormorò infine in un affranto sospiro. – Mi dispiace, Professor Piton, mi dispiace di averle dato del vigliacco!

Severus Piton era immobile, il respiro sospeso ed il pallore d'un morto sul viso, ma l'intenso scintillio dei suoi occhi rivelava tutto il suo turbamento per quella tardiva comprensione infine ricevuta.

Ma le sue labbra non si mossero, sottile ferita nel dolore scolpito sul suo pallido volto marmoreo.

Harry sorrise tristemente e continuò, ora rivolto al Giudice:

- Sono assolutamente certo che quando Silente disse _"Severus… ti prego…"_, non implorava per aver salva la vita. Non ne avrebbe avuta alcuna ragione, dato che aveva piena fiducia in lui e il Professor Piton non aveva detto una sola parola, o fatto il più piccolo gesto, salvo proteggere Draco dietro di sé, affinché il Preside potesse dubitare della sua fedeltà. E poi, Silente era un grandissimo mago e non aveva paura di morire: me lo disse più di una volta e lo dimostrò bevendo la pozione nella caverna, il veleno che lo stava già uccidendo sulla Torre.

Harry riprese fiato e di nuovo fissò il mago sul cui volto aleggiava l'ombra amara di un mesto sorriso.

Nel silenzio più profondo, Harry dichiarò, con partecipe enfasi:

- Quella notte, Albus Silente implorò un caro amico di aiutarlo a morire con dignità.

Harry vide Piton socchiudere gli occhi e stringere le mani attorno alle sbarre, poi le sue labbra si schiusero appena in un silenzioso gemito e il mago, per la prima volta da quando il processo era iniziato, abbassò il capo lasciando che i lunghi capelli gli coprissero il volto.

Il devoto affetto che provava per Silente e lo straziante dolore che ancora lo tormentava dovevano rimanere solo suoi, non intendeva darli in pasto a tutti coloro che in quell'aula, come ingordi Dissennatori dell'intimità, volevano cibarsi delle sue emozioni.

- Severus Piton è l'uomo più coraggioso che io abbia mai conosciuto, e il più fedele a Silente. Il Preside lo sapeva bene, per questo gli ha affidato la propria morte.

Harry tirò un soddisfatto respiro e abbandonò il palco dei testimoni: finalmente aveva raccontato tutta la verità e la dignità e l'onore di Severus Piton erano stati pienamente ristabiliti.

Il Giudice attese con pazienza che nell'aula tornasse il silenzio, poi si rivolse all'imputato:

- Prima che questa Corte emetta il suo verdetto, come si dichiara l'imputato?

Severus Piton alzò il volto, pallidissimo e scavato dalla sofferenza, verso il Giudice, quindi il suo sguardo scivolò su Crystal, gli occhi neri ardenti d'amore e di dolore.

Infine raddrizzò le spalle e dichiarò:

- Ho ucciso il mio unico amico: sono colpevole!

Il pubblico rumoreggiò nell'aula.

Un lungo brivido scese lungo la schiena di Crystal: che inutile e stupida domanda da fare al mago che mai si sarebbe perdonato per non essere riuscito a salvare il suo caro amico e per non essere potuto morire al posto suo!

- Lo ha fatto per ubbidire al suo ordine? – chiese il Giudice, una formale indifferenza nella voce a tentare di mascherare il suo coinvolgimento.

Piton assentì con un secco cenno del capo.

Crystal sapeva quanta atroce sofferenza gli era costata quella dannata obbedienza.

- Albus Silente era il suo superiore, come capo dell'Ordine della Fenice?

Piton assentì ancora, deciso.

- Quindi l'obbedienza era dovuta, – affermò il Giudice, - visto che vi era una "guerra" in corso e l'Ordine in tal caso può essere considerato alla stregua di un'organizzazione militare.

Piton spalancò un poco gli occhi, ma il suo viso mantenne la solita rigida impassibilità.

- Signor Piton, è vero che lei provava un profondo affetto nei confronti del suo amico Albus Silente?

Per un istante, fiamme incontrollate avvamparono tumultuose negli occhi neri del mago, ma le sue labbra rimasero strettamente serrate.

Crystal scosse il capo, desolata: perché il Giudice insisteva a tormentarlo con quelle sciocche domande che solo cercavano un'inutile conferma a ciò che i diversi testimoni avevano già ampiamente dimostrato? Severus non avrebbe detto una sola parola a propria difesa, se questo significava rivelare in pubblico la sua infinita sofferenza dimostrando così la sua profonda e fragile umanità.

- Signor Piton, vuole per favore evocare il suo Patronus?

Lo sguardo che il mago gli rivolse incuteva timore, ma il Giudice non si lasciò impressionare:

- Ci sono diversi testimoni che ne conoscono la forma attuale: devo forse chiamarli a deporre e chiedere perché, a loro avviso, il suo Patronus si è modificato dopo la notte in cui ha dovuto uccidere il suo unico amico e perché ha assunto proprio quella particolare forma?

Crystal sorrise: questa volta il Giudice l'aveva incastrato alla perfezione.

Gli occhi di Piton scintillarono pericolosamente:

- Non posso farlo: non ho la bacchetta. – rispose secco.

Il legno magico apparve tra le mani di Moody che, sollecito, glielo porse con un ghigno mentre spalancava la porta della gabbia:

- Avanti, ormai l'hanno capito tutti che gli volevi un bene dell'anima e che ucciderlo è stata un'atroce sofferenza!

Nell'attonito silenzio dell'aula, Piton allungò la mano verso la bacchetta e lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma l'altro alzò le spalle e aggiunse:

- Così come sanno che senza di te non avremmo mai sconfitto Voldemort: sei tu il vero eroe, non quel ragazzino!

- Harry ha rischiato la vita per proteggermi! – sibilò Piton afferrando la bacchetta.

- Ma se sono anni che tu non fai altro! – ringhiò di rimando Moody. – Ad ogni modo, anche tu hai sacrificato la tua vita per salvare lui: ti ho visto! – concluse strizzandogli l'occhio buono. – E ora evoca quel benedetto Patronus, prima che il Giudice perda la pazienza!

Con sguardo ardente Severus cercò Crystal, che gli sorrise allungando il braccio fino a sfiorargli la mano sinistra. Il mago le strinse appena le dita, quindi dischiuse le labbra in un accenno di sorriso che gli illuminò il volto ed esclamò, le tenebre dei suoi occhi perse nel cielo azzurro della maga:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

L'argentea fenice fluì intensamente luminosa dalla punta della bacchetta e si levò in aria, tracciando lucenti scie circolari tra le meravigliate esclamazioni delle numerose persone che la riconobbero subito come lo stesso Patronus di Albus Silente.

Il mago non se n'era accorto, ma, finita la sua deposizione, Harry era rimasto in piedi, vicino alla gabbia, ed ora gli sorrideva:

- Sono stato uno stupido a non capire subito quando ci inviò il suo Patronus, Professore. Hermione, invece, capì e cercò di spiegarcelo, ma io ero troppo preso dalle mie responsabilità per prestare la dovuta attenzione. – mormorò Harry con amara consapevolezza. – Eppure, avrei dovuto capire meglio di tutti: me lo spiegò proprio Silente, quando per la prima volta evocai il Patronus che era stato di mio padre.

Piton lo guardava con accorata intensità e Harry recitò con passione le parole che il Preside gli aveva detto un tempo:

- _Credi che le persone scomparse, che abbiamo amato, ci lascino mai del tutto? Non credi che le ricordiamo più chiaramente che mai nei momenti di grande difficoltà?_

Le lacrime brillarono negli occhi verdi di Harry e Piton, per un istante, riconobbe la dolcezza dello sguardo della sua cara amica d'infanzia:

– Ora vale la stessa cosa: Albus Silente vive in lei, Professore, e si mostra soprattutto quando ha bisogno di lui. Altrimenti, come avrebbe potuto evocare proprio il suo stesso Patronus? 12

Gli occhi di Piton scintillarono mentre un tenue sorriso ammorbidiva finalmente la sottile piega delle sue labbra ed una strana espressione, quasi di riconoscimento, si faceva strada nel pallore estremo del suo viso. Infine, il mago fece un lieve cenno di ringraziamento con il capo.

- A dir la verità, sono io che le sono grato, Professore, per tutto quello che ha fatto per me in questi anni… e per avermi salvato la vita l'altra notte, appena in tempo e al prezzo della sua!

- Signor Piton, - li interruppe il Giudice, compiaciuto della piega presa dagli avvenimenti, - è pronto, ora, a rispondere alle domande di questa Corte?

Il mago sospirò piano e si rivolse verso Crystal, quasi in cerca d'aiuto: come avrebbe mai potuto rivelare la parte più vera di se stesso davanti a tutta quella folla impaziente?

La maga comprese il muto appello e fu subito al suo fianco, oltre la porta della gabbia lasciata aperta da Moody, a stringergli forte le mani, gli occhi immersi nell'affranta tenebra dei suoi, a dargli conforto con il suo sorriso:

- Sono qui, Severus, con te!

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi per un breve istante, quindi annuì lentamente stringendo le mani della sua donna:

- Non sarò mai pronto ad affrontare il mio maledetto Passato! – proferì in un soffio sottile, nel silenzio che di nuovo era sceso sull'aula quando la scia del Patronus si fu dissolta.

Crystal sospirò rassegnata: no, il suo Severus non avrebbe mai rivelato in pubblico la sua dolorosa verità. L'aveva fatto con lei, per amore, e poi era riuscito a farlo in parte anche con Minerva e Remus, ma lì, davanti a tutti, anche a costo di lasciarsi condannare per un crimine che non aveva realmente commesso, no, era evidente che lì non avrebbe mai parlato.

Ma qualcuno doveva farlo e la maga sapeva che era venuto il momento di rompere la promessa di non testimoniare al processo che le aveva estorto due giorni prima.

- Mi dispiace, Severus, ma se non lo fai tu, sarò io a parlare. – mormorò dolcemente stringendogli le mani.

Ignorare la muta implorazione dei tristi occhi neri del mago fu difficile, ma Crystal si girò verso il Giudice e disse, con voce chiara:

- Chiedo di poter testimoniare al posto di mio marito.

- Non è possibile, - rispose secco il Giudice, - trattandosi della personale ed intima interpretazione di fatti, anche lontani nel tempo, solo l'imputato può fornire la corretta visione.

- No, posso farlo anch'io! – asserì Crystal decisa.

- E come, di grazia?- chiese il giudice, scettico.

- Come regolarmente certificato dal Ministero della Magia, possiedo il talento magico dell'_Intuitus Animo,_ cioè la capacità di stabilire, tramite contatto visivo, un collegamento empatico con l'anima di un'altra persona che mi permette di immedesimarmi completamente in essa, avvertendo le emozioni e sentimenti che prova, anche nel caso in cui stia rivivendo dei ricordi.

Il Giudice la squadrò con freddezza, senza riuscire a nascondere lo stupore:

- Un _Animadvertensmagus_ certificato?

Crystal assentì con sicurezza.

- Si avvicini al banco. – ordinò secco il Giudice girandosi a discutere animatamente con gli altri componenti della Corte.

Orgoglio e sofferenza fluttuavano intrecciati nella tenebrosa profondità degli occhi del mago: la sua donna si dimostrava sempre pienamente all'altezza di ogni sua aspettativa, ma le sue parole, se le avessero permesso di parlare, per lui sarebbero state fonte del più crudele strazio.

Un gufo reale si levò improvvisamente in volo, una pergamena arrotolata, completa di sigillo giudiziario, fermamente legata alla zampa.

Nell'aula regnava un confuso mormorio e la meraviglia, ormai, era dipinta su ogni volto dopo che, il giorno prima e quella stessa mattina, erano emerse così tante incredibili rivelazioni da ribaltare del tutto ciò che i giornali avevano scritto per giorni e giorni su Severus Piton. Anche chi lo conosceva, anzi, chi credeva di conoscerlo ancor più degli altri, era sbalordito da tutte quelle scoperte e si rendeva conto di quanto il mago avesse sempre inscenato una complessa finzione indossando una maschera che aveva perfettamente celato a tutti la sua vera essenza.

La discussione fra i membri della Corte era molto accesa: nell'attesa che il Ministero confermasse la veridicità dell'affermazione della maga, occorreva decidere se accettare la sua deposizione al posto di quella decisiva dell'imputato del quale, per altro, era necessario il preventivo consenso.

Il gufo reale planò davanti al Giudice, la ceralacca ministeriale a sigillare la pergamena con la risposta.

Severus sospirò: conosceva a priori la risposta ufficiale. Crystal era l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto parlare al suo posto.

Le voci dei rappresentanti del collegio giudicante si sovrapposero infervorate, di nuovo facendo domande a Crystal che rispondeva con sicurezza, finché le fu ingiunto di allontanarsi.

Pochi istanti e il giudice prese la parola:

- Il Dipartimento Regolamentazione e Controllo Talenti Magici del Ministero della Magia ha confermato che la Signora Crystal Storm, moglie dell'imputato, è un _Animadvertensmagus_ e questa Corte ha deciso di ammetterla a deporre in luogo di Severus Piton.

Il mago sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per un istante, mentre eccitati commenti si diffondevano nell'aria e Crystal si dirigeva al banco degli imputati sapendo che la sua deposizione, più di ogni altra, avrebbe comportato un penoso tormento per l'uomo che amava.

Ma era proprio per quello che lo faceva, perché lo amava e voleva che fosse infine libero e pienamente riabilitato davanti al mondo magico: per quanto a lui potesse costare in quel momento, era giusto che tutti sapessero chi era, realmente, Severus Piton!

- Questo Collegio ha deciso che occorre però il preventivo accordo dell'imputato. – specificò il Giudice. – Severus Piton, acconsente che sua moglie riveli ciò che le sue rare doti magiche di _Intuitus Animo_ le hanno permesso di conoscere?

- No! – rispose istantaneamente il mago, un guizzo di sollievo ad illuminare la cupa oscurità dei suoi occhi.

- Severus… ti prego… - lo implorò la maga che tanto avrebbe voluto essergli vicina per confortarlo e sostenerlo.

Gli occhi del mago scintillarono: aprì la bocca per replicare, ma ne uscì solo uno struggente sospiro seguito da un rassegnato sussurro d'assenso mentre abbassava il capo sconfitto, i lunghi capelli neri a celare le emozioni che non avrebbe più saputo nascondere dietro la maschera impenetrabile che per tanti anni aveva così efficacemente indossato, ma che sarebbe irrimediabilmente andata in frantumi non appena Crystal avesse cominciato a parlare.

La maga gli rivolse un dolce sorriso, colmo d'amore e, senza neppure darsi il tempo di riordinare le idee, temendo di perdere la determinazione necessaria a infliggergli quel nuovo supplizio, cominciò a parlare a bassa voce:

- Conobbi Severus quasi tre anni fa e, per quanto ci provassi, mi fu impossibile superare le sue barriere: quale Occlumante di rara maestria era l'unico in grado di contrastare i miei poteri e mi impedì con successo di affacciarmi sulla sua anima. Solo alcune rare volte riuscii a coglierlo di sorpresa e insinuarmi così nella sua anima, seppure per fugaci istanti, che mi bastarono però per comprendere che, dietro la sgradevole maschera di gelida impassibilità che Severus rigorosamente indossava, c'era invece un mago ben diverso, tormentato da atroci rimorsi per un passato immerso nelle tenebre e coraggioso fino al punto di rischiare ogni giorno la sua vita per chi invece lo disprezzava. Un uomo capace di amare con infuocata passione e delicata dolcezza, - sussurrò con intensità, gli occhi sognanti, - l'uomo di cui mi sono presto perdutamente innamorata, ricambiata con una inimmaginabile intensità.

Crystal volse lo sguardo a cercare quello del mago che aveva sollevato il capo e la stava fissando: le tenebre risplendevano nei suoi occhi, colmi delle fiamme di un amore che aveva troppo a lungo negato a se stesso torturandosi crudelmente, un amore troppo grande e ardente per poterlo celare agli occhi indiscreti della folla che lo circondava e lo fissava con morboso interesse.

- Ma Severus non poteva, non voleva amarmi, senza la certezza che io avrei saputo accettare il suo passato… e le sue imperdonabili colpe. Così, sicuro di perdermi, certo che sarei fuggita da lui quando avessi scoperto chi realmente era, decise di non impedirmi più l'accesso. Una notte, infine, entrai nella sua anima e sprofondai nell'oscurità del suo passato, mentre Severus mi stringeva forte tra le braccia, con infinito e disperato amore, cercando di proteggermi da se stesso e dall'orrore che era in lui.

Vidi tutto il suo passato: l'infanzia infelice, il padre che l'aveva rifiutato facendolo sentire un mostro, l'adolescenza solitaria ed umiliata e la folle gioventù in cui, per l'irresistibile brama d'un oscuro sapere che sempre lo aveva attratto, aggrappato alle ali furiose della vendetta, traboccante d'odio contro il mondo intero, irrimediabilmente Severus bruciò la sua innocenza e si lacerò l'anima: fui in lui mentre compiva il tragico errore che gli rovinò la vita, quando scelse Voldemort e il pericoloso ma potente sapere delle Arti Oscure.

Crystal guardò ancora verso il mago che non aveva mai staccato lo sguardo da lei, gli occhi che avvampavano nel pallore del suo volto come nere fiamme, rovente e impetuoso rogo sul quale Severus avrebbe voluto gettare quell'irreparabile scelta sbagliata.

- Fui in lui mentre, solo pochi istanti dopo, tremava guardandosi le mani sporche del sangue di un innocente, vittima sacrificale di un macabro rito d'iniziazione, mentre aveva orrore di se stesso, del mostro che infine era realmente diventato, e comprendeva che nessun tipo di sapere, o il potere che ne poteva derivare, poteva mai valere la vita di un uomo, anche di un semplice Babbano.

Fui in lui mentre si odiava con violento impeto, disgustato dalla propria codardia, mentre si dibatteva impotente, incapace di rinnegare Voldemort perché, a vent'anni, voleva ancora disperatamente vivere, scelta non concessa a chi osava abbandonare l'Oscuro Signore.

Trascorsi mesi di terrore con lui, incatenato in un incubo infernale, sprofondato in un baratro senza fondo, costretto a uccidere per poter continuare a vivere, l'umanità che lo abbandonava sempre più ogni volta che le sue mani, ancora, si macchiavano di sangue innocente al malvagio richiamo di quel marchio maledetto che lo aveva ridotto in schiavitù.

Crystal s'interruppe, la pesante sofferenza di quei ricordi che l'opprimeva, togliendole il fiato.

Vide il mago arretrare, abbassare di nuovo il capo e coprirsi il viso con le mani: la maschera si era definitivamente infranta.

- Infine, l'orrore che provava per se stesso e per i suoi imperdonabili crimini fu più forte di ogni paura e dell'attaccamento alla vita. Cominciò a invidiare le vittime alle quali, correndo sempre più il rischio d'essere scoperto, aveva imparato a regalare una morta pietosa, se non poteva in altro modo salvarle: affondava rapido e con chirurgica precisione l'odiato pugnale, mentre schizzi di sangue macchiavano indelebilmente la sua anima ancor più dell'argentea e inespressiva maschera da Mangiamorte, dietro la quale nascondeva la sua lacerante disperazione.

Ero al suo fianco quando infine rinnegò Voldemort e si rivolse a Silente, pienamente pentito e torturato da lancinanti rimorsi, disposto a tutto pur di uscire dal baratro in cui la sua folle scelta sbagliata l'aveva sprofondato, pronto a pagare con la sua vita per colpe che ancora oggi Severus ritiene imperdonabili, - Crystal sospirò cercando lo sguardo che il mago aveva orgogliosamente rialzato, sapendo che ancora vi avrebbe trovato lo stesso nero tormento di allora, - e che sempre riterrà tali, indipendentemente da ogni possibile verdetto d'assoluzione che questo o altri Tribunali potranno mai emettere, crimini del tutto ingiustificabili e, quindi, in alcun modo riscattabili.

Crystal socchiuse gli occhi per un istante chiedendosi se, in un giorno lontano, Severus sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarsi, magari pensando alla notte in cui, senza le miracolose lacrime di Fanny, la sua vita sarebbe veramente finita, coraggiosamente immolata per la distruzione di Voldemort.

- Albus Silente lo accolse a braccia aperte, come un padre addolorato, pronto ad aiutare il figlio pentito che tornava a lui, disposto a credere fino in fondo ai suoi atroci rimorsi. In tutti questi anni, solo Albus credette veramente in lui, alla sincerità del suo pentimento ed alla totale fedeltà, fino alla morte, della preziosa spia che, subito, il Preside sfruttò contro Voldemort.

Tornare nell'Inferno dell'Oscuro Signore fu un sacrificio tremendo per Severus, ma sapeva che quello era il prezzo che doveva pagare per le colpe commesse: non si ribellò e mise la sua vita al servizio dell'Ordine, senza fiatare, anche se tremava al pensiero di affrontare quegli occhi di rubino che avrebbero spietatamente spazzato la sua mente alla ricerca di un possibile tradimento.

Così Severus cominciò la sua carriera di spia, la vita pericolosamente in bilico sul filo sottile della menzogna, messa in gioco ogni giorno per proteggere altre vite, la sua pronta ad essere gettata via, ormai senza alcun valore per lui se non per le informazioni che poteva fornire. Silente era riuscito a dargli di nuovo uno scopo: combattere contro Voldemort per salvare quante più esistenze possibili, in cambio di quelle che un tempo aveva spezzato

Severus la osservava, pallido e quasi senza respirare, un lieve, impercettibile sussulto ogni volta che la maga pronunciava il nome dell'uomo cui sapeva di dovere tutto: quella seconda, difficile possibilità di vita, ma anche il suo presente, l'amore di Crystal e la ritrovata speranza di un futuro felice.

- L'assassinio lacera l'anima in profondità e quella di Severus era stata più volte strappata. Albus gli insegnò che il rimorso, atroce e doloroso, poteva essere un pietoso, se pur crudele sarto, e, con l'amaro filo del pentimento, poteva ricucire anche un'anima che sembrava ormai perduta. Severus percorse fino in fondo lo spietato sentiero della redenzione, irto d'inesorabile sofferenza, senza mai concedersi il minimo sconto, anzi, rendendolo ancora più duro e insopportabile in quella sua imposta solitudine, rimarginando da solo, nel suo gelido sotterraneo, le lacerazioni della propria anima.

Quando Voldemort scomparve, Severus rinunciò a vivere, certo di non aver più alcun diritto ad essere felice, attorniato solo dai fantasmi del suo passato che ogni notte crudelmente lo tormentavano, incubi ai quali non si sottrasse mai, anche se gli sarebbe stato molto facile, da esperto pozionista qual era, affogare i suoi incubi in una misericordiosa pozione soporifera che gli avrebbe regalato poche ore di notturno oblio dalle sue colpe.

La voce di Crystal fu sopraffatta dall'emozione: no, Severus non si era mai sottratto al suo passato, per quanto atroce fosse il ricordo degli atti scellerati che aveva un tempo commesso, lo aveva sempre affrontato a testa alta, senza mai sfuggire alle proprie responsabilità. Era quella sofferenza che aveva scavato rughe precoci sul suo volto pallido e riempito di mesta rassegnazione la cupa oscurità dei suoi occhi, soffocandone per tanti anni ogni luce.

- In tutta quella solitudine, in quella volontaria rinuncia a vivere, agghiacciante punizione per un giovane di neppure ventidue anni, nel gelo di quell'oscuro sotterraneo gli occhi azzurri di Albus risplendevano, insieme al calore della sua amicizia, del suo paterno affetto e della profonda stima per Severus, unica parvenza di vita là dove il Passato impediva al Presente di vivere e al Futuro di nascere.

- Severus Piton ricambiò quell'amicizia? – la interruppe il Giudice.

- Severus voleva molto bene ad Albus, provava un affetto profondo per lui, come per un padre. – rispose Crystal con voce soffocata. - Il padre che non ebbe mai, che ebbe paura di amarlo, spaventato dai suoi poteri magici, e che nella sua diversità indusse un bimbo a sentirsi un mostro, senza alcun diritto di piangere davanti alle proprie umane debolezze.

- Ma Severus Piton lo uccise, obbedendo ai suoi ordini. – puntualizzò ancora il Giudice.

- Severus fece di tutto per cercare di debellare in modo definitivo la maledizione mortale che aveva colpito Silente e che era momentaneamente riuscito a intrappolare nella sua mano. In ogni modo cercò di salvarlo: scovò anche un arcano sortilegio oscuro, una sorta di macabro scambio di sangue. Severus non ebbe esitazioni ad usarlo su se stesso: era pronto a donare il suo sangue e la sua vita, goccia a goccia, pur di salvare Albus. – rispose la maga con accorata enfasi sapendo quanto il mago avesse, seppur per breve tempo, sperato d'aver infine trovato la soluzione. – Ma il Preside se ne accorse e glielo impedì con irremovibile decisione. Per Severus fu un anno di tremenda e solitaria disperazione: sapeva che, se non fosse riuscito a trovare una soluzione per debellare la maledizione, non avrebbe avuto altra scelta che mantenere la promessa che Silente gli aveva estorto per il bene del mondo magico. Mai, assolutamente **mai**, - esclamò con veemenza, quasi gridando quella negazione, - Severus l'avrebbe ucciso, se Albus non fosse stato irrimediabilmente condannato a morire. Ma se non fosse riuscito a fermare la maledizione, sarebbe stato costretto a uccidere il suo solo amico, l'unica persona che credeva in lui, l'unica persona che gli voleva bene e verso cui Severus provava un profondo e sincero affetto: gli avrebbe risparmiato una fine fra atroci dolori, avrebbe preservato l'innocenza dell'anima di Draco, cui Severus teneva tantissimo, e avrebbe ottenuto la piena fiducia di Voldemort con la possibilità di scoprire i residui _Horcrux_ ed aiutare Potter a distruggerli. Silente l'aveva innegabilmente convinto che, dal punto di vista logico, ucciderlo era la soluzione migliore. Ma Severus se ne fregava della logica, Severus non voleva più uccidere… _Severus non voleva uccidere Albus_! – esclamò, la voce traboccante dell'angoscia che per un anno aveva crudelmente straziato il mago alla disperata ricerca di una soluzione che non esisteva.

Crystal riprese fiato, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé: doveva trovare il coraggio di guardare Severus negli occhi, ma doveva riuscire a non sprofondare nel devastante dolore che, ancora una volta, avrebbe letto nel nero tenebroso delle sue iridi, pozzo di disperazione che sembrava non avere mai fine. Lentamente girò il viso di lato, verso la gabbia: Severus aveva il pallore della morte sul volto, le labbra rigidamente contratte tanto serrava i denti e le mani strette in una ferrea presa sulle sbarre. Non respirava nemmeno, immerso in ricordi colmi di lancinante angoscia, quando, in un fatale lampo verde, il futuro si era sgretolato intorno a lui, convinto d'aver ormai perso l'amore di Crystal e senza altra possibilità che tornare ad essere un assassino, sprofondando ancora nel baratro infernale insieme con il Signore dell'Oscurità, a lui per sempre incatenato da quel marchio maledetto che deturpava la candida pelle del suo avambraccio.

La maga non resistette: nulla era più importante del suo Severus.

Abbandonò il palco dei testimoni e nell'improvviso mormorio eccitato del pubblico che, fino a quel momento era quasi sembrato non esistere, si precipitò giù, inutilmente rincorsa dall'incerto richiamo del Giudice, fino ad arrivare nella gabbia, le dita che febbrilmente cercavano di sciogliere la presa delle mani del mago sulle sbarre per poterlo infine abbracciare e stringere forte a sé.

- Severus, Severus, amore mio!

Il mago si riscosse e ritornò al presente, nell'aula del processo: sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, a scacciare via il verde riflesso del sortilegio fatale dalla notte che per un lungo momento l'aveva avvolto, riportandolo là in alto, sulla torre di astronomia.

- Crystal! – sussurrò in un roco soffio tremante, in cui la speranza del presente arginava e respingeva la disperazione del passato. – Crystal, amore… - mormorò piano affondando il viso nei capelli della maga, lasciandosi abbracciare e, dopo un istante, stringendola forte a sé.

- Avanti, Severus, dillo! – implorò piano la maga, il viso ancora appoggiato sul suo petto ansante.

Sentì il cuore del mago quasi fermarsi, mentre Severus stringeva i denti e socchiudeva gli occhi, poi sentì i battiti accelerare all'improvviso e le sue mani che delicatamente la scioglievano dall'abbraccio, le scintillanti fiamme nere dei suoi occhi di nuovo a fissarla.

Infine, dopo un immemorabile tempo non più prigioniero dei suoi sentimenti13, in un tremulo soffio di addolorato affetto Severus sussurrò:

- Volevo bene ad Albus, come a un padre.

Un accorato sospiro spezzò la frase, il dolore che traboccava dal suo nero sguardo.

- Ucciderlo mi è costato tutto il mio coraggio… e quel poco che era rimasto della mia anima!

In un turbinio di scintille vermiglio e oro, apparve Fanny che dolcemente si posò al fianco dell'imputato che, ormai, non era più tale. Il suo canto si levò melodioso a lenire il dolore di un cuore che non aveva mai perso la sua ardente trasparenza, carezzando un'anima in cui la ritrovata purezza era costata lacrime di sangue.

Tra il pubblico, ormai tutto in piedi, scoppiò il boato di un entusiasta applauso.

Severus strinse a sé Crystal e affondò il viso nei suoi lunghi riccioli dorati, lacrime nascoste che si scioglievano infine nel suo profumo.

e purezza (epilogo)

Aprì gli occhi e respirò il profumo di Crystal, in parte abbagliato dal sole che brillava già alto nel cielo, quasi a picco sul mare, ed entrava nella spaziosa stanza dalla vetrata magicamente oscurata dello scrigno che per oltre due mesi aveva protetto il suo più prezioso tesoro, l'unico, da Voldemort, sottraendolo però inesorabilmente anche ai suoi desideri.

Ora la sua donna era lì, finalmente tra le sue braccia, ancora abbandonata tranquilla nel sonno ristoratore dopo aver trascorso buona parte della notte a dilettarsi con i magici riflessi della luna e delle stelle, creando deliziosi giochi di luce nelle sorridenti tenebre dei suoi occhi, velluto trapuntato da neri cristalli di ardente desiderio.

Severus emise un lieve sospiro mentre percorreva con gli occhi il bel corpo nudo di Crystal, poi allungò la mano e, sfiorandola appena, delicatamente la coprì meglio con il lenzuolo attirandola un poco di più a sé: era la quarta, felice mattina che si risvegliava in quella splendida e luminosa pace, sereno e riposato per quanto a lungo la sera prima si fossero appassionatamente amati, eppure ancora e sempre desiderandola, inebriato dalla sua intima vicinanza.

Aprire appena gli occhi nella luce e ispirare la fragranza del profumo della sua pelle, percepirne il tenue calore a contatto con la sua, sentire il respiro tranquillo che le sollevava il petto spingendo i seni contro il suo braccio…

_Con amore, con vita, con canto, con profumo,_

_con tremito, un torrente di pura luce_

_si è riversato in cielo e in terra._

_A poco a poco si spezzano tutti i legami_

_e prende forma la felicità:_

_la vita s'è risvegliata piena d'ambrosia._

_Anch'io mi son destato in dolce pace,_

_in puro piacere come il fior di loto,_

_per portare ai tuoi piedi tutta la mia felicità._

_In una luce diffusa dentro il cuore_

_bella, rosea, splendente si alzò l'aurora._

_Un velo è caduto dalle mie pupille affaticate.__14_

Severus chiuse gli occhi e ispirò profondamente. Il ripetersi di quelle semplici sensazioni, per la quarta mattina di seguito, era la realizzazione del suo sogno più meraviglioso: una tranquilla felicità con la sua Crystal, dopo tanta sofferenza e solitudine!

Sorrise riaprendo gli occhi nel riverbero dorato della luce e la strinse di più a sé: quanto dolorosamente e a lungo gli era mancato quell'abbraccio mattutino!

Svegliarsi ogni mattina con Crystal tra le braccia era ciò che più intensamente aveva desiderato, indice di sicura tranquillità, fin da quando la maga era tornata da lui, nella tetra fortezza dell'Oscuro Signore. Quel gesto semplice e puro era diventato il simbolo di una felicità che il destino ancora gli negava e che solo in rare occasioni gli aveva concesso, ambito premio a fronte del quale doveva poi pagare il tremendo prezzo di ritornare ogni volta nell'incubo infernale in cui regnava Voldemort, demone incontrastato.

Ma ora Crystal era lì, tra le sue braccia, per sempre!15

Lascia, mio dolce amore,

che il silenzio ci avvolga.

Lascia, mio dolce angelo,

che la fine della sofferenza

segni un nuovo inizio per noi.

Fa che la passione

incida pagine di vita,

laddove prima splendeva morte. 16

Nulla più avrebbe potuto farle del male o sottrarla al suo amore: né Voldemort, ormai definitivamente distrutto, né il suo Passato, con il quale aveva infine saldato ogni doloroso conto sacrificando la propria vita.

Trasse ancora un lungo sospiro e cercò lontano con lo sguardo: da qualche parte, tra il turchino del cielo e il verde del mare, il vermiglio piumaggio di Fanny scintillava sotto i caldi raggi del sole, e nell'azzurra distesa infinita Severus ritrovava il sereno sorriso di Albus.

In un certo senso, era come se il vecchio Preside gli avesse donato la sua vita, proprio a lui che, invece, sarebbe stato perfino disposto a fare uno scambio infernale pur di non doverlo uccidere.

Si morse piano un labbro in un lento sospiro, il nome di un caro amico che aleggiava dolce nel suo respiro:

- Albus… grazie!

Con il suo sacrificio, Albus gli aveva regalato la felicità e l'amore, rinnovando una speranza di Futuro per il quale aveva duramente combattuto e sofferto.

Ma alla fine aveva vinto, e il premio era la sua Crystal, la sua appassionata e coraggiosa compagna, la stupenda donna che ora stringeva tra le braccia, principessa addormentata che attendava dalle sue labbra il bacio del risveglio.

Delicatamente si chinò sulla maga, mentre la stringeva di più contro il proprio corpo, ne sfiorò piano il viso con le labbra, il respiro già ardente di desiderio, e giunse infine alla bocca, appena dischiusa nel sorriso del sogno, per depositarvi con casta passione un dolce bacio.

Sapeva che Crystal avrebbe prima ricambiato il bacio e poi aperto gli occhi.

E in quel momento, affacciandosi nel cielo sconfinato delle sue iridi solcate da raggi d'oro, Severus avrebbe di nuovo stretto la felicità tra le dita, senza più lasciarsela scappare.

Crystal si stiracchiò nell'abbraccio cercando una posizione più comoda, più intimamente a contatto con il corpo nudo del mago che subito si adeguò al suo, e si abbandonò a quel bacio che dal sogno del sonno la portava, senza soluzione di continuità, al sogno della realtà: le labbra di Severus sapevano essere dolcissime, deliziosamente morbide, eppure piene d'infuocata passione, allo stesso tempo caste e pure e, tuttavia, profondamente sensuali ed eccitanti.

Aveva bisogno di quei baci, come dell'aria che respirava, e il mago certo non glieli lesinava. Le loro labbra si lasciarono, a malincuore, solo quando i polmoni cominciarono a protestare e il cuore a battere forte. Così si sciolsero dal bacio e si guardarono; Crystal sprofondò nelle scintillanti tenebre degli occhi di Severus, meravigliosamente avvolta dalle impetuose fiamme nere che sempre vi avvampavano, solo per lei.

- Amore…

La voce di Severus era un sussurro che accarezzava il suo viso con la soave delicatezza della seta.

Crystal sorrise e si stiracchiò ancora mentre il mago si scostava un poco lasciandole spazio per muoversi, sul volto un lieve velo di tenera preoccupazione:

- Sempre indolenzita? – Chiese con timorosa premura, sfiorandole piano il viso con la punta delle dita. – Anche stanotte ti ho stretto troppo nel mio protettivo abbraccio? – aggiunse contrito.

La risata della maga sgorgò cristallina mentre gli prendeva il volto tra le mani e lo ricopriva di piccoli e teneri baci:

- Stai migliorando! – lo rassicurò, gli occhi ancora ridenti e pieni di luce. – E poi, lo ammetto, ormai mi piace troppo la sensazione di sicurezza che mi trasmetti, da non poterne più fare a meno!

Il sospiro del mago fu lieve ed accompagnò il suo delicato e appassionato sussurro:

- Ti amo!

Crystal sorrise ancora, orgogliosa e appagata da quell'amore sconfinato:

- Lo so, Severus: lo sa anche tutto il mondo magico, ormai! – esclamò cercando di trattenere le risa, mentre il mago s'irrigidiva leggermente. – E ritengo che tu sia assolutamente adorabile nelle vesti del focoso amante!

- Quella perfida vipera intrigante! – sibilò il mago, l'espressione del viso improvvisamente indurita e lo sguardo fisso sui tre numeri della Gazzetta del Profeta accartocciati vicino al camino spento.

Crystal ridacchiò al ricordo dello scontro tra il mago e Rita Skeeter.

Non appena finito il processo e comunicata la sentenza di piena assoluzione, mentre nell'aula del Wizengamot scoppiava un fragoroso applauso e un boato d'acclamazione per il vero eroe, finalmente riconosciuto, che aveva salvato il mondo magico, l'ambiziosa giornalista era riuscita a precedere tutti e si era infilata nella gabbia dove il mago stringeva felice la sua donna e aveva cominciato a subissarlo di domande, sempre più pressanti e invadenti, riguardanti anche la vita privata e sua moglie. Altri giornalisti, poi, li avevano attorniati, chiudendo loro ogni via di fuga.

La lunga piuma verde acido sfrecciava frenetica sul lungo rotolo di pergamena, scrivendo risposte che il mago non aveva mai pronunciato e tracciandone un ritratto oltremodo entusiasta e tronfio, aggiungendo pettegolezzi eccitanti disseminati di particolari piccanti.

Incalzato dal fervore delle domande, un occhio alla piuma che scivolava veloce sulla pergamena scrivendo bugie, Severus aveva cominciato a innervosirsi e il sarcasmo delle sue risposte era diventato urticante. Ma Rita Skeeter aveva mantenuto inalterato il suo smagliante sorriso e aveva continuato a perseguitarlo con sempre nuove e più imbarazzanti e personali domande.

Alla fine il mago aveva sbottato intimandole minaccioso di lasciarlo finalmente in pace, ammettendo che amava profondamente sua moglie e lasciandosi sfuggire che da oltre due mesi non era potuto stare con lei ed ora non aveva altro desiderio che…

Rendendosi conto dell'errore, Severus non aveva finito la frase, ma la voce acuta e trionfante della Skeeter l'aveva fatto al posto suo perforando l'aria e comunicando a tutti che l'eroico Severus Piton, noto amante focoso, moriva dalla voglia di fare l'amore con la sua attraente e sensuale moglie!

Crystal scoppiò a ridere, assolutamente certa, dal pericoloso scintillio che ardeva negli occhi del mago, che anche lui stesse ripercorrendo gli stessi imbarazzanti eventi che avevano poi dato la stura a una serie di piccanti articoli, ovviamente inventati da cima a fondo, sulle sue appassionate ed ardenti capacità amatorie, rafforzate da segretissime pozioni distillate dal mago stesso, che, proprio avvalendosi di tali erotiche arti, era riuscito a sedurre la sua bellissima moglie.

- Ma tu sei "focoso"! - scherzò la maga, maliziosa. - Le hai bruciato la piuma con il tuo solo sguardo! – esclamò ridendo al ricordo dell'attonito viso bruciacchiato della Skeeter, che aveva cacciato un urlo di paura mentre la piuma prendeva fuoco e, sotto i suoi occhi stupefatti, svaniva in una lunga fiammata verde insieme all'intero rotolo di pergamena.

- Avrei dovuto bruciare lei! – sibilò Severus a denti stretti. - Così non avrebbe scritto tutte quelle porcherie!

Crystal rise ancora poi aggiunse, provocante, appoggiandosi sul petto del mago e sussurrandogli sulle labbra, con passione:

- Ad ogni modo, quella viperella non ha la più pallida idea di quanto tu sia realmente ardente e appassionato… e senza bisogno dell'ausilio di alcun filtro!

Con un deciso colpo di reni, Severus invertì le posizioni e, mentre lambiva sensualmente le labbra della maga, sussurrò languido:

- Per quanto mi riguarda, la vipera, e anche tutto il resto del mondo, possono tranquillamente continuare a ignorarlo…

Il gufo attendeva impaziente da un pezzo e, quando Crystal lo liberò dal rotolo infilando le monete nel borsellino appeso alla zampa, spiccò subito il volo con un rauco fischio.

La maga aprì la Gazzetta del Profeta, trattenne per un attimo lo sguardo sulla prima pagina mentre un orgoglioso sorriso le illuminava il viso, quindi sfogliò velocemente il resto.

- Non capisco perché ti ostini a voler leggere quello stupido giornale! – borbottò Severus stizzito.

- Niente Skeeter! – annunciò Crystal raggiante. – La Granger ha mantenuto la promessa.

Il mago sollevò interrogativo un sopracciglio.

- Quella ragazza sa il fatto suo e, a quanto pare, possiede realmente informazioni che le permettono di "controllarla". - rispose vaga Crystal.

Severus annuì: sì, Hermione era proprio una ragazza in gamba.

- Questa volta la notizia è vera. – riprese la maga porgendogli la prima pagina dove campeggiava il viso di Minerva McGranitt e un titolo che lo riguardava.

**Severus Piton: il nuovo Preside di Hogwarts?**

Il viso del mago si rabbuiò mentre allungava la mano verso il foglio.

- Allora era questa la notizia che attendevi, - dedusse, - a causa della quale ho dovuto sorbirmi le porcherie della Skeeter!

- Sì, – ammise Crystal, - Minerva mi aveva anticipato la proposta chiedendomi di insistere perché tu l'accettassi.

Severus sollevò lo sguardo dal giornale e di nuovo la maga lesse la pena del ricordo nelle sue iridi profondamente nere, ora rivolte verso l'azzurro del cielo che lentamente si mutava nell'indaco della sera.

Si era avvicinato alla vetrata aperta sul mare ed aveva appoggiato le mani sulla balaustra, stringendola, gli occhi persi in un sorriso azzurro che aleggiava sereno nella sua memoria.

Crystal lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò delicatamente da dietro, allacciandogli le braccia intorno alla vita e appoggiando il viso sulla sua schiena: sapeva che il ricordo di Albus Silente portava con sé emozioni intense per il mago, sofferenza e rimpianto, ma anche la dolcezza di un affetto paterno.

- Puoi farcela, - sussurrò stringendosi a lui, - e nessuno meglio di te può ricoprire quella carica, lo sai.

Il mago trasse un lungo sospiro, quindi fece scivolare il braccio attorno alle spalle di Crystal e l'attirò a sé:

- Entrare nel suo studio, - mormorò con voce roca, - sedermi sulla sua poltrona…

Si morse piano il labbro stringendo più forte la maga nel suo abbraccio:

- Vedere il suo ritratto che mi sorride...

Severus chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto dalla commozione:

- Sentire ancora la sua voce… come se fosse vivo…

Fu la volta di Crystal di stringerlo a sé, forte, mentre un brivido le scendeva lungo la schiena:

- Sarò al tuo fianco, amore mio!

Severus si riscosse e le prese il viso tra le mani, delicatamente, rimanendo a contemplare quegli occhi innamorati, lucidi di lacrime di comprensione, muto davanti all'amore della sua donna, il respiro trattenuto e sospeso.

Infine scese piano sulle sue labbra, a sfiorarle appena sussurrando con dolce passione:

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo!

Respirarti,

viverti e amarti,

quali parole di poeta per cantarti?

I versi non potrebbero effigiarti

così splendida come sei in realtà.

Ciò che posso cantare

è solo un tenero anelito di amore,

un sussurro innanzi alla potenza

della passione che ci sconvolge.

Vieni

e veleggiamo verso le spiagge

di un nuovo futuro insieme. 17

La strinse a sé, le labbra a suggellare delicatamente il suo amore e il desiderio di nuovo nel cuore.

- Accetterai? – mormorò la maga, gli occhi ancora chiusi nell'estasi del bacio.

- Lo sai che non so negarti nulla… - sussurrò tornando a baciarla con passione.

Annaspando alla ricerca di aria e cercando di mantenere la necessaria lucidità, Crystal tornò all'attacco:

- Quindi accontenterai anche Malocchio?

- Che diavolo c'entra Moody, adesso? – brontolò il mago socchiudendo sospettoso gli occhi.

Crystal sorrise civettuola accarezzandogli le labbra con un dito per impedirgli di parlare:

- Uhm… Malocchio ci terrebbe molto che un esperto di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure come te tenesse un corso di specializzazione agli aspiranti Auror! – disse tutto in un fiato.

Severus scrollò la testa cercando di trattenere il sorriso:

- Prima i corsi di M.A.G.O di Pozioni e Difesa, poi la Presidenza e ora anche i corsi per gli Auror! - esclamò con un'aria di finta disperazione sul volto. – Quando troverò il tempo per amarti? – aggiunse con voce sensuale, tornando a lambirle le labbra con la punta della lingua.

- Tutte le notti? – mormorò languida la maga schiudendo la bocca.

- Che adorabile ingorda… - sussurrò Severus facendole sospirare il bacio, mentre lasciava scivolare le mani lungo la schiena della maga e la premeva contro di sé.

- Ormai hai una fama da difendere… - ridacchiò Crystal catturando le labbra del mago e riducendolo al silenzio.

Severus la sollevò tra le braccia, le labbra ancora dolcemente congiunte alle sue, e la depositò sul letto adagiandosi mollemente al suo fianco, sostenendosi sul gomito, la candida camicia con i legacci giù allentati sul petto.

- Sai qual è l'unico difetto di questa splendida casa? – chiese Crystal civettuola.

Il mago la contemplò incuriosito, sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio, ma non fece domande.

- Fa un così bel caldo… - sospirò teatralmente facendo scorrere leggero un dito sul petto del mago, - ma tu non indossi più la tua seducente casacca dai mille bottoncini…

Severus non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto:

- Posso sempre sacrificarmi…

La mano di Crystal s'insinuò tra i sottili lacci di seta ad allentarli del tutto e il mago trattenne il respiro mentre le dita gli sfioravano leggere il petto in un carezzevole solletico.

- Se vuoi, ci sono sempre i bottoncini della manica… - sussurrò languido porgendole il braccio sinistro, mentre le fermava la mano che, impaziente, stava scendendo sul suo ventre.

La maga si lasciò distrarre di buon grado e si dedicò con totale devozione al nuovo compito, le dita che accarezzavano con passione le cinque piccole perle bianche, scherzando con loro, cercando di convincerle, con teneri baci e dolci moine, a liberargli il polso.

Progressivamente districò le sferette di madreperla dalle asole e la pelle candida di Severus emerse dalla stoffa, fremente sotto la tenue pressione dei polpastrelli che risalivano con lentezza estenuante verso l'avambraccio.

All'improvviso Crystal si bloccò e il mago trattenne il respiro: dal lembo sollevato della camicia s'intravvedeva il marchio.

La maga sollevò lo sguardo ad incontrare quello di Severus, nera trasparenza cristallina che svelava ogni sua intima, contrastante emozione.

Il marchio era quasi svanito.

L'orrida immagine nera del teschio non deturpava più la candida pelle del mago, né il viscido serpente si sarebbe più mosso, strisciante e bruciante, nella sua pallida carne all'imperioso richiamo di Voldemort: vi era solo l'ombra chiara di una normale cicatrice che col tempo sarebbe sparita del tutto.

Ma così non sarebbe stato delle cicatrici dell'anima di Severus: non sarebbe mai sparite del tutto, anche se, forse, col tempo, quelle ferite sarebbero state meno dolorose.

- E' solo una cicatrice, - mormorò Crystal con voce soffocata, sfiorandola appena con le dita, - una normale cicatrice…

Lo sguardo inflessibile del mago rimase fisso sull'avambraccio per un lungo momento, poi disse, in un sofferto sussurro:

- Una cicatrice in cui è rinchiuso il mio passato, le mie colpe, la mia schiavitù…

- Ora sei libero! – esclamò Crystal con accorata enfasi, sollevandogli il mento con una mano.

Severus alzò lentamente il viso, pallido come sempre, i lunghi capelli corvini che lo incorniciavano, e guardò lontano, verso l'ultimo spicchio di sole che s'inabissava nel mare insanguinato dai suoi raggi vermigli: c'era un'ombra scura, ancora, nei suoi occhi immensamente neri, e per Crystal fu fin troppo facile comprendere che il suo passato era ancora lì, dentro di lui, e continuava a tormentarlo.

- Potrai mai perdonarti? – esclamò sconfortata, sfiorandogli adagio la guancia in una tenera carezza.

- No. – rispose piano tornando a guardarla.

Ma vi era un dolce sorriso, quasi sereno, adagiato sulle labbra sottili del mago:

- Ma tu lo hai già fatto al posto mio. – aggiunse languidamente ricambiando la carezza.

Crystal sussurrò appena, trattenendogli la mano sulla guancia:

- Io credo che il peccato, alla fine, una volta dolorosamente espiata la colpa, possa anche rendere migliore un uomo18 - sospirò lieve, - e la purezza del tuo sorriso, così come la nera trasparenza del tuo sguardo, per me ne sono la prova.

Severus l'avvolse delicatamente nel suo abbraccio cercandone le labbra morbide:

- Ti amo, vita mia!

Fu un bacio pieno di travolgente passione, in cui il passato si congiunse al presente, dissolvendosi ma allo stesso tempo diventando nuova realtà.

Le mani del mago sfiorarono il corpo di Crystal e gli abiti, come sempre, svanirono sotto l'impeto del suo desiderio, lasciando che le sue labbra carezzassero con ardenti respiri la pelle appena svelata ai primi argentati raggi della luna.

La desiderava, come sempre e più di sempre: la sua donna, sua moglie!

Severus sospirò appena affondando il viso sul ventre di Crystal: era finalmente arrivato il momento in cui i sogni diventavano realtà e i pensieri più reconditi potevano diventare parole.

Lentamente, con le labbra risalì sul petto, i seni ed il collo, lasciando una liquida scia di baci infuocati, fino ad arrivare vicino al lobo dell'orecchio, mentre la mano si apriva larga sul ventre della maga, premendo leggermente e vagheggiando una diversa, casta e paterna carezza:

- Ti voglio, Crystal, mia per sempre, mia fino in fondo, madre dei miei figli… - sussurrò con intensità.

La maga sorrise stringendo forte a sé il mago: finalmente glielo aveva detto, le aveva rivelato anche quel segreto prezioso che fino a quel momento aveva gelosamente conservato nascosto nel profondo del suo cuore, troppo incerto e timoroso del futuro per poter credere fino in fondo nei sogni.

Ma Crystal già lo sapeva: l'aveva letto nella nera, trasparente purezza dei suoi occhi, nei palpiti di felicità della sua anima, nel sereno calore del suo sorriso.

Del resto, quel desiderio era scritto a chiare lettere anche nella piccola boccettina di cristallo appoggiata sul ripiano del caminetto: vuota, perché Severus in quattro giorni non aveva mai distillato nulla, nessun filtro, nessuna pozione, neppure una goccia.

E la maga sapeva da un pezzo che quattro giorni erano un tempo troppo lungo perché l'effetto della pozione potesse efficacemente retroagire.

- Niente più "pozione blu", allora! -19 mormorò felice.

Nuove vite segneranno il passo

e la rovina mai più ci coglierà.

Il sole è tornato a sorgere

splendido e trasparente

come puro cristallo. 20

Severus la guardava, il volto pallido illuminato dalla luna e da un dolce sorriso già immerso nel sogno del futuro, gli occhi come lucenti stelle nere che ardevano vivide nel velluto della notte più oscura e un innamorato sussurro sulle labbra:

- … con te, Crystal, per sempre!

Felicità e amore sfolgoravano infine in quegli splendidi occhi di puro e trasparente Cristallo Nero.

_L'inverno è finito: la luce è tiepida_

_e danza, dal suolo al firmamento chiaro._

_Bisogna che il più triste dei cuori ceda_

_all'immensa gioia sparsa nell'aria._

_Da un anno ho nell'anima la primavera_

_e il verde ritorno del dolce fiorile,_

_come una fiamma che avvolge una fiamma,_

_al mio ideale aggiunge ideale._

_Il cielo blu prolunga, innalza e incorona_

_l'immutabile azzurro dove ride il mio amore._

_La stagione è bella e la mia sorte è buona_

_e tutte le mie speranze finalmente si compiono._

_Venga l'estate! Vengano ancora_

_l'autunno e l'inverno! E ogni stagione_

_sarà per me incantevole, o Tu che adorni _

_questa fantasia e questa ragione!__21_

FINE

1 Earendil

2 Earendil

3 Earendil

4 Charles Baudelaire: XVI – Sul "Tasso in prigione" di Eugène Delacroix.

5 Earendil

6 Earendil

7 Sette secoli or sono fece la sua apparizione nella letteratura un singolare personaggio: Asvero, l'Ebreo errante. Le versioni dell'immaginaria vicenda cambiano secondo i tempi e i luoghi, ma nella trama originaria della storia Asvero è un calzolaio ebreo che ha bottega sulle pendici del Gòlgota. Il tema dell'Ebreo errante riappare spesso nella letteratura tra il XIII e il XIV secolo, in racconti e poemi spagnoli, francesi, inglesi e italiani, sotto vari nomi. Dopo Goethe e Schiller, i poeti romantici tedeschi e inglesi ne faranno il simbolo di un certo desiderio di morte.

8 Fernando Pessoa, tratto da "Ode marziale".

9 Si veda il precedente capitolo 16 "Non sono un codardo".

10 Vedi il precedente capitolo 14 "Fiducia".

11 Paul Verlaine: "La dura prova".

12 Le precedenti parole di Harry, in corsivo, sono quelle pronunciate da Silente alla fine di "Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban", mentre in questa frase, sempre pronunciata da Silente nella stessa occasione, ho sostituito all'originale riferimento di James quello di Silente stesso.

13 Queste stupende parole "prigioniero dei suoi sentimenti" sono state scritte da Stefi-Miss Mercyless nella bellissima "Ironia della morte"

14 Tagore: "con amore, con vita, con canto…" dalla raccolta Gitanjali.

15 Mah… chissà quante volte avrò ormai scritto questo "per sempre" felice per esorcizzare il tragico e doloroso "Always" del Severus della Rowling. E quante volte, ancora, dovrò scriverlo per neutralizzarlo del tutto e rendere al "mio" Severus la più completa, e meritata, felicità!

16 Earendil

17 Earendil

18 Questa frase è stata ispirata da alcuni versi (…I have to believe that sin can make a better man) della canzone "One caress", album "Songs Of Faith and Devotion" del 1993 dei Depeche Mode, suggeritimi da Kijoka.

19 Piccolo omaggio all'inventiva di Ale85LeoSign il cui Severus, nella storia "Il Torneo Quadrimaghi", ha un gran daffare a distillare questa utilissima pozione contraccettiva.

20 Earendil

21 Paul Verlaine – Tratto da "La buona canzone"

69


End file.
